


Prototyp

by euphoria814



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Physical Disability, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostitution, WIP, no Hydra, tak jakby, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 154,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: - Powiedziałeś mu wszystko? – pyta Tony, głównie z ciekawości.James czerwieni się tak mocno, że nie musi odpowiadać.- O tym jak płaciłeś mu za seks? – rzuca Steve wściekle i zapewne sądzi, że Tony’ego to ruszy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
> wiem, że moja asystentka powiedziała, że mam problemy z sercem, ale tak naprawdę mam tam po prostu reaktor łukowy i nie planuję korzystać z tej bieżni, więc nie patrz nawet tak na mnie
> 
> 08.08.2016 - 20:00
> 
> Miałam pisać Maraton, ale w zamian mam prawie 20k tego, co ja nie wiem nawet co to jest. 
> 
> niebetowano
> 
> // Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji nadchodzącego 2018 roku :) Życzę wam ukończonych tekstów do czytania i nowych wyzwań w życiu, bo bez obu byłoby nudno! Zdrowia szczęścia pomyślności!

Usta Jamesa nie opuszczają jego własnych nawet na moment, kiedy żegnają się w limuzynie. Wie, że to idiotyczne, że odwozi swoją randkę aż tutaj, ale Happy na pewno tego nie skomentuje, a jakoś nie wyobraża sobie wypuszczać Barnesa metrem do domu. Nie zna się na komunikacji miejskiej, ale to chyba byłoby ze cztery przesiadki. Brooklyn wydaje mu się kompletnie inną krainą.

\- Kiedy? – pyta krótko, dysząc do ucha mężczyzny.

Między nimi jest dekada różnicy, ale sypiał z młodszymi. I już czuje jak jego ciało budzi się ponownie do życia, chociaż spędzili kilka naprawdę przyjemnych godzin. Powinien być wyczerpany, ale zamiast tego czuje się tak żywy jak nigdy dotąd. James zawsze wprawia go w podobny nastrój i Tony boi się tego bardziej niż powrotu do Afganistanu.

Stamtąd się wydostał, tymczasem nie wie czy od Jamesa istnieje jakakolwiek ucieka. Nie ma chyba nikogo zdolnego do tego, aby go uratować.

Wie, że Pepper tego nie pochwala, ale on już wybrał swoją drogę. Początkowo miała to być jedynie zabawa, ale oszukiwał się.

Happy udaje, że jest zainteresowany widokiem przed sobą, ale Tony prawie żałuje, że nie podniósł przesłony, która oddzieliłaby ich od kierowcy. Jego ochroniarz i szofer w jednym stanowi też jego przyjaciela, dlatego obściskiwanie się na jego oczach jest szczególnie krępujące. Wcześniej nie miał skrupułów, ale wszystko zmieniło się po Afganistanie. Wszystko zmienił James.

\- Naprawdę muszę już iść – rzuca Barnes i brzmi to niemal przepraszająco.

Tony ma nadzieję, że James nie lubi tych rozstań równie mocno co on. Umawiali się jednak kompletnie inaczej, a on jest człowiekiem interesów. Wie, że należy dotrzymywać słowa. Wyciąga zatem kopertę z kieszeni marynarki i wręcza ją zarumienionemu mężczyźnie. Całuje go raz jeszcze zanim, otwiera drzwi, pozwalając mu nareszcie wyjść z samochodu.

\- Kiedy – mówi z większym naciskiem, bo chociaż ma numer telefonu Barnesa, rzadko z niego korzysta.

James uśmiecha się trochę krzywo i dupkowato.

\- Nie masz ochoty ode mnie odpocząć? – pyta mężczyzna.

Flirtują. Tony jest o tym przekonany i zapisuje to w swej pamięci, licząc to jako punkt dla siebie.

\- Bucky?! – odzywa się ktoś nagle nie wiadomo skąd.

Zignorowałby to, gdyby nie fakt, że James blednie i odwraca się w stronę chodnika z wyrazem twarzy, który wieści katastrofę. Nawet Happy wydaje się zaalarmowany i Tony wychodzi z samochodu, chociaż pewnie nie powinien. Ma jednak gdzieś procedury bezpieczeństwa. Przed nimi stoi dość szczupły wyrostek, którego chyba źle oceniał. Ślady zarostu na twarzy i ogólna prezencja mówi Tony’emu, że to już nie nastolatek, chociaż mężczyzna jest tak chudy i mizerny, że łatwo byłoby o pomyłkę.

\- Steve… - zaczyna James takim tonem, że coś trochę się kurczy w nim.

\- Kto to jest? – pyta tamten, chociaż musi już widzieć.

Usta Jamesa są nadal opuchnięte po ich pocałunkach. Tony nie jest nawet zaskoczony. James jest przystojny, inteligentny i ma to coś, co sprawia, że ludzie do niego lgną. Nie liczył, że Barnes jest wolny. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że spotka jego chłopaka w tak nieprzewidzianych okolicznościach i nie ma pojęcia jak się zachować.

\- Steve… - zaczyna James raz jeszcze.

\- Tony Stark – przedstawia się, bo nie potrwa długo zanim zostanie rozpoznany.

Znajdują się też w końcu przed budynkiem, którego jest właścicielem. Proteza Bucky’ego nadal potrzebowała kalibracji.

Steve spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem i złością, której się spodziewał. Nie rozumie jednak dlaczego zamiast czerwonych rumieńców, pojawia się na jego twarzy przeraźliwa bladość. James próbuje podejść do swojego chłopaka, ale tamten patrzy na niego tak, jakby właśnie dostał twarz i Tony naprawdę chciałby odczuwać wstyd, ale nie może.

\- Sypiasz z nim – stwierdza Steve.

W zasadzie mężczyzna wypluwa te słowa.

\- Wyjaśnię ci wszystko, kiedy tylko wrócimy do domu – obiecuje mu James.

\- Sypiasz z nim – powtarza Steve raz jeszcze.

Nie przyciągają zbyt wielkiej uwagi, ale niebawem ktoś przyjrzy im się bliżej. Zakłada okulary przeciwsłoneczne, niezwykle zadowolony z faktu, że Happy osłania go od wzroku przechodniów przynajmniej z jednej strony.

\- To nie jest aż tak proste – rzuca Tony. – Jeśli chcesz sceny, proponuję jednak wnętrze budynku fundacji, inaczej wylądujesz na pierwszych stronach gazet, a tego chyba nie chcesz – mówi, starając się przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją.

\- Tony, przestań – warczy James i nie spodziewał się niczego innego. – Steve, nie powinieneś nawet wychodzić z domu. Co ty tutaj robisz? – pyta Barnes.

Steve oddycha coraz ciężej i Tony przez ułamek sekundy sądzi, że to jakiś atak paniki. Miał ich jednak dostatecznie wiele, aby wiedzieć lepiej. Mężczyzna chce chyba powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Zapewne krzyk zmęczył go wcześniej, podobnie jak droga tutaj. Tony nie wie jak daleko od fundacji jest mieszkanie Jamesa, bo Barnes nigdy nie pozwolił się odwieźć, ale podejrzewa, że to kawałek.

To nie jest zwykła wściekłość. Coś wykańcza tego faceta od środka. Tony wiedział, że James ukrywa jakąś historię, ale spodziewał się chorej matki albo brata. Desperacja robiła z ludźmi niesamowite rzeczy, zmuszając ich do rzeczy, których w innych warunkach nigdy by nie zrobili. Tony nie jest dumny z tego, że to wykorzystał. Nie on jednak zaproponował ten układ.

\- Happy, do samochodu – rzuca krótko, bo widzi jak Steve przestaje oddychać.

Chwyta mężczyznę pod ramię, chociaż ten próbuje uciec od jego dotyku, jakby Tony był przeklęty. I może ma rację. Wciąga Steve’a do limuzyny i James podąża za nimi z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Happy, pierwszy szpital! – rzuca odrobinę głośniej niż chciałby. – Co mu jest? – pyta Jamesa.

\- Astma, wada serca… - wymienia Barnes i sięga do kieszeni Steve’a wyciągając cholerny inhalator. – Chryste, Steve… - urywa. – Oddychaj – prosi i brzmi to tak żałośnie, że Tony ma ochotę odwrócić wzrok.

Chłopak Jamesa jest w zasadzie nieprzytomny. Wiszą nad nim, leżącym bezwładnie na podłodze jego samochodu, kiedy Happy przebija się przez zakorkowane ulice. Trąbią na nich tak głośno, że na pewno nie raz i nie dwa wpakowali się pod prąd na czerwonym. Zna Happy’ego i wie jak dobry jego ochroniarz jest w tego typu sprawach.

Nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem ucieka im te kilka minut. Dociska palce do szyi Steve’a wyczuwając nitkowaty puls. Oddech mężczyzny jest tak płytki, że to aż przerażające.

\- Ma gorączkę – zdąża powiedzieć, nim hamują z piskiem.

Nie jest nawet zaskoczony, że zajęli miejsce dla karetek.

\- Miał zapalenie płuc – wyjaśnia James i nie wie czy to słowa przeznaczone dla niego czy dla lekarza, który wraz z pielęgniarką już są obok nich.

Podejrzewa, że Happy poinformował szpital o tym, że jadą w ich kierunku. Czuje się dziwnie martwy od środka jak zawsze, kiedy dzieje się o wiele za dużo na raz. James wciąż mówi, ale wszystko brzmi tak fachowo, że prawie nic z tego nie rozumie. Wyłapuje jedynie to o wadzie serca, bo w końcu przeczytał na temat tego organu wszystko co mógł po tym, co stało się w Afganistanie.

Z jakiegoś powodu odnosi wrażenie, że teraz jest o wiele gorzej.

James trzyma za rękę Steve’a, który leży już pod tlenem na noszach. Podejrzewa, że Happy przestawia auto i przed nim stoi wybór. Jakoś nie potrafi odwrócić się jednak na pięcie, bo James jest tak roztrzęsiony, że jego głos drży.

Nogi niosą go w głąb oddziału, zanim zdąża zastanowić się nad tym co w ogóle robi i jakie to będzie niosło reperkusje.

Lekarz zamyka Jamesowi przed nosem drzwi sali  i zostają nagle sami na korytarzu. Nareszcie docierają do niego jakiekolwiek dźwięki i jest trochę zaskoczony, że Barnes mruczy coś niezrozumiale pod nosem. Nie wie kogo James nazywa idiotą, ale chyba siedzą w tym wszyscy trzej.

\- Siadaj, przyniosę ci kawę – oferuje, ponieważ tego wymaga kultura i wbrew temu, co mówi Pepper naprawdę potrafi się zachować.

\- Nie wiem co zrobię, jeśli cokolwiek mu się stanie – rzuca James.

Tony nie odpowiada, bo to nie jest całkiem skierowane do niego. Podchodzi jednak do automatu z napojami i wybiera małą czarną. Nie ma pojęcia jaką kawę pija Barnes, bo nigdy nie doszli do tego etapu.

Kiedy wraca, James siedzi spięty na krześle, bawiąc się palcami swojej protezy. Widzi spojrzenia pielęgniarek, gdy do niego dołącza. Nie wie co bardziej je dziwi – facet, który wygląda jak półcyborg, czy Tony Stark na ostrym dyżurze jak odwiedzający.

Milczą nie wiadomo jak długo i kiedy James w ciągu pociąga łyk kawy, zapewne nie jest już gorąca.

\- Nie mam pojęcia co robię – przyznaje Barnes.

\- Każdy z nas w końcu do tego dochodzi – odpowiada filozoficznie.

\- Przepraszam za… - zaczyna James i bierze głębszy wdech.

Tony nie wie dokładnie za co. Może chodzi o tę scenę przed budynkiem. James wie, że chroni swoją prywatność za wszelką cenę od czasu Afganistanu. Jakoś jednak nie potrafi się przejąć tym, że mógł zobaczyć ich ktokolwiek.

\- Nie wiem co mu powiedzieć – wzdycha Barnes.

Tony nie ma dla niego zbyt wielu rad.

Mógłby przyznać, że wiedział, iż James nie jest singlem. Żałośnie jednak brzmi nawet w jego własnych uszach to, że pragnął Barnesa mimo wszystko, że zgadzał chociaż na te ochłapy, które mógł mieć. Nie chce ujawniać tej przykrej prawdy o sobie. Cisza robi się jednak coraz bardziej nieznośna.

\- Chryste – rzuca James, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się działo.

\- Co mu dokładnie jest? – pyta Tony, bo jest człowiekiem od konkretów.

James milczy przez chwilę, a potem zerka na niego tak, jakby nie wiedział co znajdzie w jego oczach, kiedy spojrzy.

\- Nie wiem co ty o mnie teraz myślisz – przyznaje mężczyzna.

\- Prawda jest taka, że nic – odpowiada Tony spokojnie. – Wszyscy podejmujemy trudne decyzje w trudnych czasach – rzuca, bo faktycznie nic nie zmieni jego zdania na temat Jamesa.

Może idealizuje trochę mężczyznę, ale nie potrafi inaczej.

Pepper powiedziała mu kiedyś, że miłość jest ślepa. Zaczyna dostrzegać w tym sens.

\- Steve od kilku miesięcy czuł się gorzej… Stracił pracę… - zaczyna James dziwnie błagalnym tonem.

\- Jestem najprawdopodobniej jedyną osobą, której tłumaczyć się nie musisz – przerywa mu.

Barnes spogląda na niego trochę zaskoczony, ale przynajmniej nie kontynuuje.

\- Co mu jest? – powtarza Tony, bo to nagle wydaje mu się ważne.

\- Przeważnie tylko astma i problemy z sercem, ale ostatnio miał zapalenie płuc, które się ciągnęło przez kilka tygodni – odpowiada James i chyba to leżało długo na jego barkach, bo jego ramiona nagle wydają się oklapnięte, jakby nie musiał tego dźwigać już dłużej.

Zapewne ukrywanie chłopaka przed swoim kochankiem to też nie zajęcie dla dobrego faceta z Brooklynu.

\- Jest osłabiony. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle wyszedł z mieszkania – ciągnie dalej Barnes.

Tony nie mówi mu, że zapewne Steve podejrzewał go o zdradę od kilku dni, aż stwierdził, że sam sprawdzi. To nie jego miejsce.

Happy pojawia się kilka kroków od nich i spogląda na niego pytająco, jakby nie wiedział czy nie szykują strategicznego odwrotu. Do Tony’ego dociera jednak, że James zapewne nie ma dość pieniędzy na szpital. Może i był milionerem, ale oglądał wiadomości. Ludzie nie mieli na podstawową opiekę medyczną. Nawet z ubezpieczeniem zdrowotnym zapewne nie pokrywali wydatków kogoś tak chorego.

\- Pójdę porozmawiać z Happym, ale zaraz wrócę – obiecuje mu i z pewnym wahaniem kładzie mu rękę na nadgarstku.

Czuje się wybitym ze swojej orbity. Jeszcze dwie godziny temu miał członek Jamesa w sobie. Bawili się świetnie i flirtowali. Jakaś część niego wie, że życie to nie wieczny śmiech i żarty, ale wszystko obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

Lekarze wchodzą i wychodzą, mijają go bez słowa. Odsyła Happy’ego do samochodu, do domu. Wysyła krótką wiadomość do Pepper, aby wyczyściła jego grafik na najbliższe dwa dni i zerka na Jamesa, który wydaje się pogrążony w rozmowie z lekarzem.

\- Cześć – rzuca ze sztuczną radością do pielęgniarki przy biurku. – Czy jest tutaj ktoś z kim mógłbym porozmawiać o pokryciu kosztów leczenia i badań? – pyta i spogląda na nią lekko pod kątem, co zawsze wygląda genialnie w telewizji.

Kobieta nie jest pod wrażeniem, ale podaje mu formularz. Zerka na rubryki i nawet nie sięga po długopis.

\- Nie znam nazwiska pacjenta. Ma na imię Steve. Jest przyjacielem mojego przyjaciela, a ja bym był nawet bardzo szczęśliwy, gdyby nie wiedzieli, że pokryłem rachunek. Steve ma astmę i został przywieziony jakieś półgodziny temu – wyjaśnia.

Coś pojawia się we wzroku kobiety i Tony sądzi, że ma ją nareszcie po swojej stronie.

\- Oni nie są… - zaczyna i nie wie jak to powiedzieć. – Chciałbym, żeby dobrze przebadano Steve’a. Długo chorował – wyjaśnia.

\- Przekażę lekarzowi, panie Stark. Będzie jednak potrzebny pana numer karty i potwierdzenie – oznajmia mu kobieta.

\- Jasne. Naprawdę byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby się o tym nie dowiedzieli – dodaje, a potem spogląda niepewnie w stronę krzeseł, gdzie zostawił Jamesa.

Barnesa już tam nie ma, ale widzi go przez oszklone drzwi, siedzącego przy łóżku Steve’a. Coś się w nim skręca, kiedy dociera do niego, że James chce chwycić swojego chłopaka za rękę i nie ma pojęcia czy nadal ma prawo. Spodziewa się, że to ich ostatnie spotkanie. Może dlatego nie potrafi się zdobyć na to, aby wyjść.

Siada na korytarzu i wyciąga przed siebie nogi. Steve jest nieprzytomny i poznaje, kiedy ktoś jest podłączony pod tlen. Wie jednak, że nie wypada mu wejść do środka tak po prostu. Nie jest pewny jak wiele czasu tutaj spędzi. Chce porozmawiać z lekarzem i poprosić o pełną diagnostykę. Nie jest w stanie dać Jamesowi nic więcej. Spodziewa się też, że Barnes nie przyjmie już od niego nic. Przynajmniej nie świadomie.

Równomierne pikanie uspokaja go na tyle, że podnosi się i robi kilka kroków. Spogląda do środka sali i jest trochę zaskoczony, że James patrzy wprost na niego. Nie czyta jakoś znakomicie ludzi, ale znają się z Barnesem już jakiś czas, na długo przed tym jak James zaczął sypiać z nim za pieniądze. Wie, kiedy James jest bezbronny i zagubiony. Widzi to teraz. Podobnie jak zaskoczenie wymalowane na twarzy mężczyzny, które trochę łamie mu serce.

Barnes zerka na Steve’a, nadal pogrążonego we śnie i podnosi się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że faktycznie zostałeś – mówi James i jego głos jest dziwnie ochrypnięty.

Jeśli to emocje, Tony to doskonale rozumie.

Nie wie też jak odpowiedzieć, więc milczy.

Uderza go nagle, że James też nie wie co zrobić. I to jest pocieszające, bo jednak Barnes się waha. Tony zatem znaczył dla niego cokolwiek, a to już jest dla niego wiele. Sypiał z prawdziwymi prostytutkami i wie, kiedy jest zwykłym klientem. Z Jamesem flirtowali, gdy pracował nad jego protezą i sądził, że połączyło ich coś specjalnego, ale kiedy zaprosił Barnesa na randkę – ten odmówił. Nie powiedział słowa o chłopaku, więc Tony mniej subtelnie próbował dalej aż James zaproponował, że może zacznie sypiać z nim za pieniądze. Umawiać się z nim nie chciał i nie mógł. I postawił sprawę jasno od samego początku.

A jednak żartowali dalej i Tony wiedział jakie to uczucie, gdy ktoś uprawiał z nim seks dla przyjemności.

\- Odesłałem Happy’ego do domu – mówi, bo cisza staje się znowu nieznośna.

Do tej pory nie musieli na siłę szukać słów, aby ją zapełnić. Wie wszystko o tym jak James stracił rękę. Barnes widział reaktor w jego piersi i blizny po torturach z Afganistanu. Wszystko wydaje się jednak niczym w porównaniu z obecną sytuacją.

Nie wie czy James zamierza powiedzieć Steve’owi prawdę, ale wątpi, aby Barnes dalej kłamał. Jest zszokowany, że James utrzymał to w tajemnicy tak długo – to nie ten tym, który oszukiwał, zdradzał i knuł. Tony nigdy nie znał nikogo bardziej szczerego.

\- Co z nim? – pyta, ponieważ tego nakazuje protokół.

\- Stan Steve’a jest stabilny – odpowiada James i brzmi to jak lekarska formułka. – Muszą przeprowadzić jakieś badania, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej – dodaje i brzmi na trochę zdenerwowanego.

Tony ma ochotę powiedzieć mu, że wszystkim się zajął, ale to nie jest dobry pomysł. Nie ma dobrej wymówki dlaczego to w ogóle robi.

***  
Steve nie odzyskuje tak naprawdę przytomności przez dwie kolejne godziny i to powinno mu powiedzieć w jak bardzo opłakanym stanie jest chłopak Jamesa. Tony zerka przez szybkę do środka sali, starając się, żeby wyglądało to naturalnie, ale nigdy nie miał pojęcia czym była normalność. Steve na pewno nie ma nic przeciwko – w końcu nie wie nawet o tym, że jest obserwowany. Tony teraz, gdy może patrzeć bez przeszkód, dostrzega jak bardzo wycieńczony musiał być młody mężczyzna. Odzyskuje kolory powoli – wciąż pod tlenem pompowanym wprost do jego płuc.

Pielęgniarki wymieniają się co chwila, przynosząc coraz to nowe strzykawki, kroplówki, sprawdzając temperaturę Steve’a i ogólnie monitorując coś, co nie jest sprzętem, który Tony miał przyczepiony do siebie jeszcze tak niedawno. Ta maszyna nie utrzymuje mężczyzny przy życiu. Ona jedynie sprawdza wydolność oddechową, a Tony nie potrzebuje stopnia z medycyny, aby wiedzieć, że nie wszystko wygląda kolorowo.

\- Dlaczego się nie budzi? – pyta James lekarza, który ich mija.

\- Utrzymujemy go w tym stanie, podając lekkie leki nasenne. Pan Rogers był wycieńczony. Nie potrzebowaliśmy w zasadzie wiele, żeby zasnął. Teraz potrzebuje jedynie niezakłóconego snu i jego organizm powinien pokonać infekcję – wyjaśnia mężczyzna.

\- Infekcję – rzuca James, jakby do końca nie wiedział co jest grane.

Lekarz waha się ewidentnie.

\- Czy jest jakiś członek rodziny, którego powinniśmy poinformować? Karta pana Rogersa jeszcze do nas nie dotarła, chociaż rozmawiałem z doktor Cameron przez telefon – mówi lekarz.

\- Ma’ Steve’a nie żyje i nie ma żadnego rodzeństwa. Ja… - zaczyna James i urywa. – Ja figuruję jako… - jąka się.

\- Dopóki nie pojawi się karta wraz z całą dokumentacją, będzie to musiało wystarczyć. Jego życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo – zapewnia go lekarz spokojnie. – Podajemy niezbędne antybiotyki, mam już listę badań, które musimy przeprowadzić – dodaje i może Tony’emu się wydaje, ale mężczyzna zerka w jego stronę.

\- Badania – podchwytuje Barnes. – Jeszcze więcej badań?

Lekarz podnosi rękę, jakby tutaj przebiegała granica. Nie powie niczego więcej dopóki nie dostanie na piśmie, że Steve sobie tego życzy. A Rogers jest na razie nieprzytomny.

To zapewne tortura dla Jamesa, nie wiedzieć. Tony mógły jakoś zmienić ten stan rzeczy – nie ma w końcu ludzi nieprzekupnych. Wątpi jednak, aby Barnes to docenił. Odniósł wrażenie, że Jamesa krępowały jego pieniądze. Nigdy nie korzystał z nich bardziej niż musiał. Karta zapewne i tak była w drodze. Może oszczędziłby im pół godziny nerwów.

\- Chryste – wzdycha Barnes, a Tony orientuje się nagle, że zaczyna się ściemniać.

Nie wie gdzie uciekły ostatnie godziny, ale jest skołowany.

\- Musisz coś zjeść – mówi.

James spogląda na niego półprzytomnie.

\- Chodź. Zjemy coś – stara się bardziej bezpośrednio.

\- Nie wyjdę – rzuca Barnes i to brzmi ostatecznie.

\- Dobra. Przyniosę ci coś – oferuje.

Ma trochę dość siedzenia na korytarzu, ale w zasadzie nie ma się gdzie podziać. Nie wałęsa się pod nogami personelu, ale jednocześnie nie może znaleźć sobie miejsca.

***  
Nie wie kiedy Steve się budzi. Możliwe, że zasnął jakoś po południu. Nie pił kawy przez kilka godzin i nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio skupił się na niczym tak naprawdę. Jego umysł musiał uznać to za dobrą chwilę do odpoczynku. Może po prostu odpłynął i to nie spał tak naprawdę. Ciężko czasem powiedzieć.

Nie wie co sprawia, że się budzi. Szpitalny korytarz jest w zasadzie dość spokojnym miejscem. Personel nosi specjalne – miękkie buty, które nie wydają żadnego odgłosu. Przez to zawsze wiedział kiedy to Pepper nadchodziła. Jej szpilki było słychać już od windy.

Na tym oddziale panuje dokładnie taka sama – śmiertelna cisza.

Próbuje doszukać się w tym wszystkim sensu, gdy uderza go, że Steve i James się kłócą. W zasadzie dociera do niego jedynie zdanie wysyczane przez Rogersa tak cicho, że niemal mu umyka.

\- Nie mam ochoty na ciebie patrzeć, Bucky – mówi Steve.

Tony podnosi się i zerka przez szybkę na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Ramiona Jamesa są opadnięte. Metalowe palce zaciskają się samoistnie. Mechanizm działa – odbiera emocje. Nie jest jednak na tyle skalibrowany, aby wiedzieć, że to nie jest złość, ale bezradność.

Steve zapewne nie ma na ile siły w tych chudym, zabiedzonym ciele dręczonym chorobą, żeby wrzeszczeć, a miałby ochotę. James musi wiedzieć to również, ale jego same słowa bolą bardziej niż krzyk. Sytuacja nie jest łatwa. Tony jakąś częścią swojego umysłu to rozumie, ale mimo wszystko słyszy wciąż w swojej głowie, że nie ma pojęcia, co się dzisiaj właściwie stało.

Wchodzi do sali, bez pukania i bez zaproszenia.

Steve wydaje się zszokowany na jego widok. Może sądził, że już nigdy się nie zobaczą.

\- Co on tu robi? – pyta Rogers i jego głos jest tylko trochę głośniejszy od szeptu. – Wyjdź, to nie dotyczy ciebie – syczy.

W jego oczach jest gniew, iskra, która mogłaby spalić świat. Tony jest zaskoczony, że facet na to ma tyle siły.

\- Nie mogę się zgodzić. To mnie bardzo dotyczy – rzuca z pozorną nonszalancją. – I tym razem wyjątkowo nie przemawia moje ego. Jeśli się nie mylę, właśnie zrywasz z chłopakiem. Pokrzyczysz, że go nienawidzisz za to co zrobił, że nie chcesz go widzieć na oczy, że to wszystko skończone – ciągnie beznamiętnym tonem, ponieważ w zasadzie nigdy nie przeżył czegoś podobnego.

Rzadko kto chciał z nim być, a ludzie, którzy próbowali – chcieli go dla pieniędzy. Zrywanie z nimi nie miało żadnego podtekstu emocjonalnego. Tony jednak potrafi sobie wyobrazić podobne sceny. Jego matka oglądała telenowele.

Zresztą James ma serce na dłoni, jego emocje są teraz wypisane na twarzy. Nigdy nie było trudnym dla Tony’ego odgadnąć, co chodzi mu po głowie. Nie trzeba być geniuszem, aby wiedzieć, że ten związek przechodzi trudny okres. I o ile Tony nie myli się co do świętego Steve’a, którego oburzenie go trochę bawi – tak właśnie wygląda koniec. Rogers nie wydaje się typem, który zapomina i przechodzi nad tym do porządku dziennego.

\- Powiedziałeś mu wszystko? – pyta Tony, głównie z ciekawości.

James czerwieni się tak mocno, że nie musi odpowiadać.

\- O tym jak płaciłeś mu za seks? – rzuca Steve wściekle i zapewne sądzi, że Tony’ego to ruszy.

\- O super, czyli to też już mamy załatwione. A skoro już wiemy, że uważasz go za nic nie znaczącą dziwkę, podsumujmy – podejmuje radośnie. – Steve nie lubi Jamesa. Steve nie chce być z Jamesem. James jest wolny. Tony pyta Jamesa czy mogą nareszcie wyjść na kolacje – rzuca.

Barnes spogląda na niego w czystym szoku, podobnie jak Steve.

\- No co? Chcę się z tobą umawiać. Lubię cię – mówi Tony spokojnie. – A skoro on cię nie chce, rozumiem, że nie muszę płacić już za seks i twoje towarzystwo. Oczywiście i tak dam ci ile tylko chcesz, ale jako… - urywa. – Chłopak? – pyta niepewnie.

Mina Steve’a jest warta wszystkiego, ale to James patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby w ogóle nie przypuszczał, że sytuacja może się tak rozwinąć. Tony tego nie planował. Nawet tego nie przemyślał. Nie wie czy to przez zachowanie jego rodziców w dzieciństwie, ale nie przepadał za kłótniami. Jeśli tylko mógł – unikał konfrontacji.

Coś błyszczy w oczach Steve’a i nie jest to już gniew. Tony poznaje stary dobry strach, kiedy go widzi.

\- Ja… - zaczyna James i urywa.

To dość krzepiące, że nie odmawia od razu. Tony nie ma jakoś wyjątkowo szans w tym starciu. Jest tego boleśnie świadom. Wie, że podoba się Jamesowi, ale Barnes kocha Steve’a, mają za sobą lata spędzone razem – teraz to widzi. I nie ma jak konkurować z tym wszystkim. Może być seksowny i przystojny, i dowcipny. Może byliby nawet razem, gdyby to on najpierw spotkał Jamesa, bo widzi konflikt w Barnesie teraz. Wszystko zostało już jednak zaprzepaszczone.

\- Spokojnie, nie musisz odpowiadać teraz – rzuca, bo prawdę powiedziawszy to naprawdę nie czas i nie miejsce.

\- Wyjdź – warczy Steve.

Tony posyła mu najszczerszy, najradośniejszy uśmiech, na jaki go stać.

\- Jasna sprawa, Stevie – rzuca, odwracając się na pięcie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> niebetowano :)

Dzwoni po Happy’ego, bo wie, że zagrał wszystkimi kartami, jakie miał. Został z niczym. James siedzi przy łóżku Steve’a i nie kłócą się już. Zamiast tego trwa nieprzyjemna cisza, która go krępuje. Nigdy nie był dobry w tego typu sprawach.

Happy nie zadaje zbędnych pytań. Musi wiedzieć, że sypiał z Jamesem, ale nie zna szczegółów. Jedynie odbierał ich z ośrodka i zawoził do Wieży. Potem odstawiał ich w to samo miejsce. Musi jednak podejrzewać, że pojawienie się Steve’a jest przynajmniej niefortunne. Może doniesie Pepper, a ta zrobi mu wykład o tym, że powinien się bardziej szanować, że stać go na coś więcej niż kupowanie miłości, której nikt nie chce podarować mu za darmo.

Może ma rację.

James to jednak najlepsze, co go w życiu spotkało. Pamięta ich pierwszą potyczkę słowną i to gdy dotarło do niego, że ktoś tak niezwykły powinien dostać od życia coś lepszego niż standardowa proteza. Te jego i tak przerastały możliwości tych rządowych, ale to wciąż wydawało się zbyt mało. Wiedział, że może stworzyć coś o wiele bardziej konkurencyjnego – prawdziwego.

Powiedział Jamesowi, że to będzie bolało, a ten nie mrugnął nawet okiem, mówiąc, że zrobi wszystko, aby mógł ruszać lewą ręką. Nie miał pojęcia skąd się brała ta determinacja – chociaż to nie była prawda. Obu im została odebrana normalność i chcieli ją odzyskać za wszelką cenę. Reaktor w jego sercu pozwalał mu funkcjonować, ale nie cieszył się życiem tak naprawdę.

W pewnym sensie rozumieli się o wiele zbyt dobrze. Nie pytał czy boli, kiedy zespajał metal z ciałem, szukając tych połączeń nerwowych, które nadal przenosiły informacje. Poświęcił całe dni i noce na podszkolenie się w neurobiologii i JARVIS oczywiście doniósł Pepper, ale kiedy powiedział, co zamierzał zrobić, znalazła dla niego Helen Cho, która była specjalistą w dziedzinie.

Pracowali od tamtej pory razem.

Wiedział, że ludzie w fundacji obawiali się, że tworzył cyborga, ale James nie był maszyną. Miał jedynie metalowe ramię, które słuchało jego umysły dokładnie tak jak powinna zwykła ręka. To nie był cud – to była technologia i postęp; coś z czego Starkowie zasłynęli, a o czym zapomniano przez wojny toczone na całym świecie.

Kiedy skończył, James zacisnął rękę w pięść, a potem rozluźnił ją, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na metalowe palce. Jego oczy błyszczały szczęściem i łzami. Tony nie widział niczego bardziej pięknego i może wtedy był już pokonany przez ten krzyczy uśmiech i bezczelne odzywki, którymi Barnes go raczył przez cały czas.

Nie wiedział czy Steve też uważał metalowe ramię za coś pięknego. James nie mówił o nim nigdy i to wydawało się teraz dziwne.

\- Nie będziemy widywać pana Barnesa? – pyta Happy nagle.

Tony nawet nie zauważył, że są już pod Wieżą. Może znowu zasnął, a może znowu śnił na jawie.

\- Nie sądzę – odpowiada, starając się brzmieć na tyle obojętnie, na ile to możliwe.

Po minie Happy’ego wie, że nikogo nie udało mu się oszukać.

***  
Spędza dwa długie dni nad nadrobieniem tego, co działo się w świecie nauki wtedy, gdy nie patrzył. Przeważnie jest tak skupiony na własnych badaniach i pomysłach, że ignoruje postęp w innych dziedzinach. Zazwyczaj sam dochodzi do tego i owego, bo w zasadzie wszystko jest po prostu logicznym następstwem rzeczy.

W świecie nauki nie dzieje się również nic na tyle zaskakującego, aby przyciągnąć jego uwagę na dłużej. Aktualnie czasopisma rozpisują się głównie o jego prototypie protezy i tajemniczym pacjencie X, który paraduje po Nowym Jorku z kilkoma milionami dolarów na ramieniu. Wątpi, aby James był tego świadom, ale zużył niemal wszystkie zapasy vibranium, aby stworzyć coś na tyle lekkiego i wytrzymałego, aby utworzyło kościec.

Jest cholernie dumny ze swojej pracy i stara się myśleć jedynie o tym, bo jeśli skupi się na robicie i laboratorium – może przegapi fakt, że jednak czekał na to, że James chociaż zadzwoni. Jakaś część niego nie może uwierzyć, że to koniec. Jakaś część niego sądzi nawet, że tak jest lepiej. Nie ma pewności, że Barnes byłby szczęśliwy z nim, a Steve daje mu to wszystko, czego on nie potrafiłby. Nie jest dobry w pamiętaniu o tym, żeby jeść i spać. Na pewno schrzaniłby to w jakimś momencie i nawet nie zauważył.

Szpilki Pepper wydają charakterystyczny dźwięk na marmurowej posadzce laboratorium. Jego asystentka staje przed drzwiami i naciska przycisk interkomu.

\- Jak Boga kocham, Tony… Jeśli nie otw… - zaczyna, a drzwi same się przed nią rozsuwają.

\- Nie było zamknięte – odpowiada, obracając się.

\- Jeśli się dowiem, że nie sypiasz… - podejmuje Pepper, ewidentnie przygotowując się do wojny.

\- Siedem godzin tylko ostatniej nocy – wchodzi jej w słowo. – I zażywam leki. Dzisiaj rano spędziłem godzinę na bieżni. Moje wyniki są w normie – tłumaczy jej cierpliwie.

Pepper spogląda na niego niepewnie, a potem między jej brwiami pojawia się poprzeczna zmarszczka, której chciał uniknąć.

\- Och Tony, Happy powiedział mi o Jamesie – wzdycha jego asystentka.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co mam zrobić, żeby cię zadowolić? Nie dążę do samozniszczenia, a ty nagle znowu… - zaczyna i urywa, bo nie wie tak naprawdę jak Pepper mogła dojść do wniosku, że nagle potrzebował jej litości i współczucia.

Sądził, że są już za tym etapem, kiedy sądziła, że oplatanie go kocem emocji pomaga.

Zadzwoniłby do Rhodesa, ale nie są babami, a on nie potrzebuje współczucia czy zrozumienia. Czuje się wyśmienicie. Cały świat hołubi go za najnowsze dokonanie w zakresu mechaniki i neurobiologii. Może nazwą jakiś wydział na jego cześć. Może znowu odkrył coś, co pomoże ludzkości. Może tym razem ktoś nie zrobi z tego broni.

Opatentował protezę Jamesa, żeby nie stworzono czasem superżołnierza, ale Hammer zapewne już ostrzył pazury na powtórzenie jego badań.

\- Powiedz mi, co mogłabym zrobić, żeby ci pomóc – rzuca Pepper.

\- Jeśli mogłabyś, trzeba załatwić do końca formalności z płatnością za szpital – odpowiada.

Oczy Pepper robią się przeraźliwie wielkie, zatem Happy nie powiedział jej wszystkiego. To prawie kojące.

\- Steve, chłopak Jamesa trafił na oddział – tłumaczy. – Nie mają pieniędzy. Zaproponowałem, że pokryję wydatki – kłamie.

Rumieńce na twarzy Pepper stają się krwistoczerwone. Chociaż jest ruda i piegowata, to nadal ma swój urok.

\- Chłopak?! – wyrywa się jego asystentce. – On miał chłopaka przez ten cały czas?! Jak mógł?! I chodziło mu tylko pieniądze?! – krzyczy.

Tony zaczyna się histerycznie śmiać i nie może przestać. Jego klatka piersiowa boli, a z oczu płyną mu łzy. Może to jakieś załamanie nerwowe, nie jest pewien. Nie widzi jednak przed sobą jaskini Afganistanu i nikt go nie przesłuchuje. Jedyny bol jaki czuje to ten w środku.

\- Nie chciał ode mnie pieniędzy – wyjaśnia Pepper, zanim ta zacznie się od niego niepokoić na poważnie. Nie chce tutaj całej swojej grupy wsparcia. – Nie chciał ode mnie nic od samego początku. I powiedział mi wprost, że nie możemy się spotykać.

Widzi jej zaskoczenie i nie odczuwa żadnej satysfakcji.

\- Postawił sprawę jasno – ciągnie dalej. – Także nie masz mu nic do zarzucenia. Chciałbym, żebyś jednak przeprowadziła formalności z płatnościami. Maję numer mojej karty oraz numer telefonu. Nie wiem jak się to robi – przyznaje.

\- Chcesz zapłacić za leczenie jego chłopaka – uściśla Pepper, jakby niedowierzała.

\- Tak. Jeśli Steve się bardziej pochoruje, żaden z nas nie będzie szczęśliwy – wyjaśnia i dociera do niego dlaczego tak właściwie nie zapił się jeszcze w trupa.

Chce cholernego szczęścia Jamesa, a wie, że mu go nie da. Nie jest w stanie. Wie natomiast, że Steve daje Jamesowi całą miłość, na którą ten zasługuje. To jest dokładnie tak proste. A skoro James jest szczęśliwy, to on sam ma chyba wszystko to, czego chciał.

Pepper patrzy na niego, jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy.

\- Ty go kochasz – stwierdza Potts.

\- Tak – przyznaje. – Przerąbane, no nie? – prycha i czuje się nagle tak, jakby cholerny ciężar spadł mu z serca.

Nareszcie miał to komu powiedzieć. Nie wiedział nawet, że to takie ważne.

***  
Nie rozmawiają więcej o Jamesie, a Pepper pozwala mu nawet zamknąć się w laboratorium, odkąd nie odcina się tak naprawdę. Pracuje w normalnym, zdrowym trybie. Nie przemęcza się i skupia się głównie na postępach, a nie tym, do czego jeszcze nie sięgnął. Od dawna nie gonią go terminy, to on wyznacza trendy i zdobywa coraz to nowe dziedziny szturmem. Nie planuje niczego, podobnie jak tak naprawdę nie chciał zrewolucjonizować rynku protez. Pozwala natchnieniu się nieść.

Czasami kusi go, aby zadzwonić do szpitala i sprawdzić czy Steve tam nadal jest. Z fundacji dostał informację, że James Barnes nie stawił się dwa dni na kalibracji protezy. Nie wie czy mężczyzna go unika, czy po prostu Steve czuje się gorzej. Może spędzają teraz całe dni razem, starając się uleczyć swój związek.

Tony ma nadzieję, że James jednak zajrzy do fundacji, bo tylko tam wiedzą jak obsługiwać ten sprzęt. A proteza potrzebuje unowocześnienia i nowego oprogramowania. Wszystko jest nadal w fazie badań. Nawet Tony nie wie jak daleko z tym pójdą. Może zdecyduje się przebudować ramię albo zrobić kompletnie nowe.

Wątpi jednak, aby miał spotkać się z Jamesem. Jeśli się nie rozstaną – w co wątpi, bo widział strach w oczach Steve’a, Barnes zapewne będzie musiał przysiąc, że już nigdy w życiu się nie zobaczą. Czeka go kolejna nieprzyjemna rozmowa i pewnie i tak przystanie na te warunki. Nie będzie miał innego wyjścia.

Jeszcze tak niedawno miał nadzieję, że nawet jeśli z tego nic nie wyjdzie, James zostanie jego przyjacielem. Oczywiście wolał pierwotny plan, gdzie Barnes się w nim zakochuje, ale pewne rzeczy po prostu nie miały racji bytu. Wziąłby to, co mógł, chociaż to przeczyło jego filozofii biznesu. Nareszcie jednak dotarło do niego, że strategia marketingu i negocjacji nijak się nie miały do miłości.

Chciał swojego przeciwnika poznać, przeanalizować dlaczego wygrana w tym starciu nie była możliwa i doszedł do wniosku wtedy, że Jamesa krępował brak ręki i blizny po amputacji. Sam zmagał się z podobnym strachem, że nikt nie zaakceptuje jego obecnego wyglądu. W pewnym sensie był z tego powodu zadowolony, bo już w jego głowie układał się plan, gdzie po dłuższym czasie sypiania ze sobą, James odkryłby, że Tony go kocha takim jakim był, i sam miał blizny, więc rozumiał go. I całą tą sprawę z pieniędzmi obróciliby w dobry żart.

Nie przewidział istnienia Steve’a.

Nie wie gdzie to ich stawia tak dokładnie. Nie są przyjaciółmi. Nie są kochankami, chociaż Tony lubi nazywać tak w głowie Jamesa, bo nie uprawiali seksu. On go kochał – zarówno fizycznie jak i w ten drugi sposób.

Nie wiedział nawet, że jest do tego zdolny i może dlatego Pepper wydawał się teraz tak zmartwiona jak nigdy. Nie miała pojęcia jak źle było ani do czego byłby w stanie się posunąć, aby ten ból zniknął.

Tony nie chciał się go jednak pozbyć. Stanowił coś zbyt ważnego. Wrósł w niego, ukształtował go. Wykreował coś całkiem nowego. A takiej siły nie należało lekceważyć – jedynie ją wykorzystać.

Jeszcze nie widział co zrobi, ale to otwierało niezliczone możliwości. Nie miał już vibranium z zapasów ojca, ale zapewne gdzieś jeszcze znalazłoby się nieodkryte złoże. Technika poszła naprzód, więc znalezienie rudy nie byłoby już tak trudne. Mógłby również wypróbować znane stopy albo skierować się ku nanotechnologii. Albo może po prostu rozlokować w przestrzeni kwantowej elektrony już znanych metali. Zmieniłoby to nieodwracalnie ich właściwości, a właśnie o to chodziło.

Otwierał się przed nim świat niezliczonych możliwości i poeta miał od zawsze rację; ból kreował więcej niż szczęście. W szczęściu ludzie osiadali na laurach i leniwili się, pławiąc w radości, którą niosło. Ich umysły były zamglone myślami o tej drugiej osobie, zamiast wizjami przyszłości faktycznej, którą mogli stworzyć.

Od zawsze dręczyło go jedno pytanie: kim chciał być? Jakim człowiekiem chciał się stać? Nigdy jednak świadomie nie podjął wyboru, bo odbierały mu go okoliczności. Pepper wciąż stała po jego stronie, pomimo tego, że zmienił oblicze firmy w najbardziej newralgicznym momencie. Był jednak Starkiem, a to oznaczało, że urodził się zwycięzcą.

Nie wątpił w to nawet teraz, bo nie chodziło zawsze o wygrywanie, ale o to co robiło się z porażkami. Jeśli ktoś przekuwał je na sukces w innej dziedzinie – wznosił się ponad wszystko. To odkrył sam z biegiem lat, kiedy nie mógł spojrzeć w lustro, aby nie zobaczyć kogoś, kto niósł jedynie śmierć. Nie łudził się, że przeszłość go nie doganiała, ale pocieszało go, że dawał ludziom obecnie nadzieję na lepszą przyszłość.

Nigdy łatwo nie godził się z losem, ale Afganistan nauczył go pewnego rodzaju pokory. Od pewnych rzeczy nie istniała ucieczka. Nie był panem wszystkiego i wszystkich. I chociaż lubił tak myśleć – lista jego przyjaciół skurczyła się dramatycznie. Przynajmniej wiedział jednak komu zaufać mógł, a komu nie.

I chociaż James mógł o tym nie wiedzieć ani o to nie dbać – Tony myślał o nim jak o przyjacielu i powierniku. I kochanku. Myślał o nim tak, bo w swojej własnej głowie mógł robić, co chciał. Stanowiła jego jedyne prawdziwe i nienaruszalne królestwo.

I zaczynał powoli godzić się z faktem, że jednak się nie zobaczą. Nie teraz, ani nie nigdy. James byłby idiotą ryzykując wszystko dla niego. Tony nie zaryzykowałby dla siebie nic.

I wtedy zadzwonił telefon.

***  
  
Jego prywatna komórka nie odzywa się aż tak często jak ludziom się wydaje. Wielu hakerów próbowało zdobyć jego numer, ale JARVIS skutecznie blokuje takie próby. Nie chce, żeby wszyscy do niego nagle dzwonili. Wystarczy mu Pepper i Rhodey. Przynajmniej wtedy wie, że jeśli ktoś do niego dzwoni, musiało stać się coś ważnego.

Odbiera nieznany numer i wypuszcza z ust niepewne ‘proszę’.

\- Pan Stark? – pyta kobieta po drugiej stronie. – Tutaj Jennifer O’Neill – przedstawia się nieznajoma i kompletnie nic mu to nie mówi. – Siostra przełożona ze szpitala Najświętszego Serca – rzuca i to ma większy sens.

\- Och, witam. Moja asystentka zajmie się płatnościami – zapewnia ją.

\- Wiem pani Stark, ja nie w tej sprawie. Nie mogę panu oczywiście powiedzieć jak się czuje pan Rogers, ale wydaje się pan dbać o tego pacjenta – zaczyna kobieta niepewnie. – Słyszałam jak rozmawiał ze swoim przyjacielem, że nie mają gdzie mieszkać. Nie wiem na ile jest pan w stanie im pomóc, ale pan Rogers nie może wylądować na ulicy w tym stanie, a nie sądzę, żeby mieli jakąkolwiek rodzinę – wyjaśnia.

Tony pojęcia nie ma co z tym fantem robić, sama jednak wizja tego, że James miałby spakować się i wylądować na chodniku z dnia na dzień go przeraża. Oczywiście wie co to oznacza dla Steve’a, ale naprawdę nie jest dobrym Samarytaninem aż tak bardzo. Po prostu wie, że gdzie Rogers tam James. To nie było takie trudne do rozgryzienia.

\- Załatwię to – obiecuje pielęgniarce, która wzdycha z ulgą.

\- Ma pan złote serce, panie Stark – informuje go kobieta.

Moje serce jest z metalu – chce jej odpowiedzieć, ale słowa zamierają mu w ustach.

Zastanawia się nad tym czy nie zadzwonić po Happy’ego, ale zamiast tego zabiera swojego Bentleya, trochę przez to, że nie chce się tłumaczyć Pepper, a po części dlatego, że nie ma pojęcia co zrobi. James nie weźmie od niego pieniędzy i nie pozwoli zapłacić za pokój w hotelu. Chociaż to też nie jest całkiem prawda. Barnes będzie zdesperowany i zrobi wszystko, aby Steve był bezpieczny tak jak do tej pory to robił. Tony nie chce po prostu korzystać z jego desperacji, zamierza jedynie bezinteresowne pomóc, bo chociaż nie ma do Jamesa żadnych praw, nie znaczy to, że nie dba o to co się z Barnesem stanie.

Podchodzi do kontuaru i siostra Jennifer uśmiecha się do niego promiennie.

\- Pewnie nie powiesz mi też, kiedy go wypiszą – rzuca i stara się, żeby zabrzmiało to flirciarsko.

Zapisuje sobie w pamięci, aby kupić jej największy bukiet kwiatów, jaki Pepper znajdzie. Wyśle całemu oddziałowi czekoladki. Zapewne nie pogardzą też nowym sprzętem IT. Komputery i ipady to jego świat. Może trochę rozdać za darmo, skoro ci ludzie są tak mili.

Steve przegląda swoją własną kartę, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Wygląda o wiele lepiej i maseczka z tlenem wisi już tylko koło jego głowy zamiast zajmować całą twarz. Prawie zniknęły sińce wokół jego oczu i nie jest już tak blady. To musiały być skutki niedotlenienia.

Jamesa dostrzega rozmawiającego z kimś, kto wygląda jak urzędnik, więc zapewne to członek administracji szpitala. Spory plik dokumentów to zapewne rachunki za badania i leki. Oraz kilkudniowy pobyt w tym ośrodku, który nie jest tani. Happy zabrał ich do szpitala w centrum i chociaż się nie zna, bo jedynie podpisuje dokumenty nie przejmując się liczbami, zapewne to sporo kosztuje.

Widzi zresztą jak James jest zdenerwowany. Rozpoznaje słowa ‘rata’ i ‘pieniądze’. Barnes patrzy na sumę i jego oczy robią się odrobinę większe. Tony nie słyszy, o czym mówi facet z administracji, ale widzi, kiedy James zszokowany kiwa głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że to niemożliwe. Mężczyzna spokojnie coś mu tłumaczy, a potem kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu, którą szybko zdejmuje, kiedy dociera do niego, że to chłodny metal.

James nawet nie drętwieje. Musiał się przyzwyczaić już do takich reakcji, a może po prostu nadal jest w szoku. Rozgląda się po korytarzu, jakby chciał znaleźć tego, kto jest odpowiedzialny za opłacenie rachunku szpitalnego i kiedy spogląda na Tony’ego, ten wie, że został odkryty. Widzi w oczach Jamesa wdzięczność, której nienawidzi. Bynajmniej nie o to mu chodziło.

Barnes rusza w jego kierunku, więc Tony stara się wyglądać na kompletnie niezainteresowanego. Ma tylko nadzieję, że nie trzyma w rękach broszurki o ciąży albo Alzheimerze. Na obie z tym rzeczy czuje się o wiele za młody, chociaż wie, że cała reszta świata uważa go za dość posuniętego w latach. To jednak nie kwestia ciała a umysłu.

\- Cześć, nie wiedziałem, że cię jeszcze spotkam – mówi James i to tym nieśmiałym tonem, który Tony’ego zawsze chwyta za serce. – Nie musiałeś tego robić – dodaje.

\- Badań? – pyta, zbijając Barnesa z tropu. – Pepper nie zgodziłaby się z tobą.

James spogląda na niego mniej pewnie.

\- Jestem tutaj na badaniach. Wiesz, w moim wieku – urywa sugestywnie, a potem spogląda wymownie na swoją klatkę piersiową.

James marszczy brwi i spina się lekko, a potem coś przebiega po jego twarzy.

\- Przestań grać, Stark, i tak wiem, że to ty – prycha Barnes. – Nie wiem czy możemy to przyjąć – dodaje.

\- Przyjąć co? – śmieje się Tony. – Masz jakiekolwiek dowody przeciwko mnie? – pyta wprost.

Wie, że James nie potrzebuje żadnego potwierdzenia. Nie ma w zasadzie nikogo innego, kto spontanicznie opłaciłby rachunek, bo zapewne nie znają zbyt wielu ludzi. Nie spodziewa się, aby Steve był pod opieką jakiejkolwiek fundacji, a ta należąca do niego interesowała się jedynie kombatantami po amputacji.

Siostra Jennifer obserwuje ich zza swojego biurka nie do końca dyskretnie. Przypomina sobie po co tutaj przyjechał i pojęcia nie ma jak nawiązać do rozmowy. Nie spodziewa się, aby James powiedział mu o swojej przyszłej bezdomności. Pepper raz już uświadomiła mu, że bieda to nie powód do wstydu, ale i tak nikt o tym nie mówi. On tego nie rozumie, ale poza Afganistanem nigdy wcześniej nie był zdany na cudzą łaskę.

A o Afganistanie cały czas próbuje zapomnieć.

\- Co ze Steve’em? – pyta wprost, bo nie ma sensu udawać, że temat nie istnieje.

\- Infekcja została opanowana – odpowiada James spokojnie i z pewnego rodzaju ulgą.

\- Och, to dobrze. Zapalenie płuc wróciło? – ciągnie dalej.

\- Nie, to tym razem nie to – rzuca James. – Najwyraźniej mamy grzyb w ścianach. W całej kamienicy – mówi.

Nie dodaje, że muszą się przeprowadzić – na co ich zapewne nie stać; albo wyczyścić ściany czy cokolwiek robiło się w takich przypadkach – na co ich też nie stać. Przynajmniej zna źródło problemu. Jest to też idealne otwarcie.

\- Spakujcie swoje rzeczy, znam fajne miejsce, gdzie możecie zostać – mówi.

James patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie. Tony uznałby to za uśmiech, gdyby nie smutek w jego oczach.

\- Dziękuję ci, naprawdę, ale to nie jest dobry pomysł – informuje go Barnes. – Steve…

\- Sam z nim porozmawiam – zapewnia go.

\- Steve cię nie lubi – mówi James wprost, z Tony nie może się nie roześmiać.

\- Bardziej zaskoczyłbyś mnie wiadomością, że facet mnie ubóstwia – prycha.

Kiedy spogląda w stronę sali Steve’a, ten ich obserwuje. Nie do końca wie jak odczytać ten wyraz twarzy, ale to na pewno nie zapowiedź dozgonnej przyjaźni. Steve wygląda na starszego, kiedy marszczy brwi w ten sposób. Już nie wziąłby go za nastolatka zagubionego bez rodziców w wielkim mieście.

Czuje jak James sztywnieje obok niego.

\- Pogadam z nim – obiecuje.

\- Tony, to nie jest dobry pomysł – zapewnia go.

W pełni się z nim zgadza. To jest najgorszy pomysł stulecia, dlatego zadziała. Wychodzi poza schemat nie pierwszy raz, więc wystarczy mu jedynie zaskoczenie.

\- Cześć Steve – rzuca na powitanie.

Rogers patrzy na niego spode łba i nie mówi ani słowa, co nie jest niespodziewane. Tony poznał już ludzi od najgorszej strony, a Steve w zasadzie nie może równać się z bankierami z Wall Street czy politykami Waszyngtonu. Jest moralnie niezdolny do tych świństw, których dopuszczają się oni. Może go nienawidzić, ale nie zleciłby jego porwania czy zabójstwa – Toni widzi to w jego oczach.

\- Zastanawia mnie czy masz ochotę umrzeć – ciągnie dalej.

James sztywnieje obok niego z wyrazem szczerego szoku. Steve wydaje się równie zaskoczony, ale musiały mu przechodzić przez myśl podobne rzeczy. Nikt kto choruje tak długo nie ucieka przed podobnymi przypuszczeniami na temat swojej przyszłości. Umrzeć w obecnym świecie jest w zasadzie dość łatwo.

\- Mnie ogólnie wadzi twoje istnienie, ale dotarło do mnie, że obecnemu tutaj drogiemu Jamesowi raczej nie – kontynuuje niezrażony ciszą. – Zatem proponuję, żebyśmy wszyscy wzięli się w garść – rzuca i dociera do niego, że nie do końca to chciał powiedzieć. – Wiem, że w waszym mieszkaniu nie pożyjesz długo. Proponuję lokum, czyste, higieniczne, wyzbyte alergenów i takich tam – dodaje.

Steve wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem coś przemyka po jego twarzy i dobrze znana mu złość.

\- W zamian za co? – kpi Rogers, a James obok niego sztywnieje jeszcze bardziej.

\- Za dostęp do protezy – odpowiada bez zastanowienia. – Patent jest mój, ale metalowe ramię to teraz część Jamesa, trochę dziwnym byłoby grawerowanie na nim ‘Własność Stark Industries’. Proteza potrzebuje kalibracji. James opuścił chyba ze cztery spotkania i niebawem ramię straci swoje magiczne właściwości, które odróżniają ją od tych idiotycznych zabawek.

To wywołuje w końcu jakąś inną reakcję niż złość. Steve faktycznie wydaje się zmartwiony. Nacisnął zatem na właściwy guzik i nie jest z siebie jakoś szczególnie dumny w tym przypadku. Chyba potrzebuje jednak Pepper, bo znowu nie ma pojęcia co robi.

\- Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz – rzuca Tony. – Obojętne mi to. Obaj chyba jednak nie chcemy, żeby James wrócił do tego kikuta, który nadawał się jedynie na śmietnik – przypomina mu.

Jest jedynym w swoim rodzaju geniuszem, bo Steve kiwa głową, jakby nareszcie się z nim zgadzał.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> niebetowano :)

Czuje się trochę jak szofer, kiedy prowadzi swojego Bentleya, a James ze Steve’em siedzą na tylnym siedzeniu. Podał adres Happy’emu, żeby ten zabrał rzeczy z mieszkania Barnesa. Cisza jest trochę niezręczna, ale nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Dziwi go jedynie to, że Pepper jeszcze do niego nie dzwoni.

\- Czy mówiłeś gdzie jedziemy? – pyta James nagle, zapewne rozpoznając okolicę.

\- Nie – odpowiada krótko.

Widzi jak Steve patrzy wprost na niego przez lusterko i zmarszczka między jego brwiami robi się coraz głębsza. Zaskoczyło go w szpitalu, że są jednego wzrostu. James przy nich to wielkolud i trochę go to uspokaja, bo cały czas ma wrażenie, że kiedy tylko Rogers się ogarnie – dostanie w twarz. Nie sądzi, aby mu się należało.

Nie widział o nim. Gdyby wiedział – to nie zmieniło nic, ale przynajmniej teraz miał wymówkę.

\- Tony – zaczyna James kompletnie skołowany.

\- Bezpieczne, super czyste miejsce, bez smogu i takich tam – wyjaśnia. – Metal jest czysty. I szkło – dodaje, bo takie fakty.

\- Jedziemy do Wieży Starka? – pyta Steve z niedowierzaniem, a potem chyba dochodzi do niego, że wypowiedział jego nazwisko, bo wydaje się wściekły. – Nie ma mowy. Zabierz mnie z powrotem do szpitala.

\- Albo co? – kpi Tony. – Wyskoczysz z samochodu? – pyta i we wzroku Steve’a jest taka determinacja, że zamyka wszystkie drzwi w aucie elektrycznie.

Happy woził go tak, kiedy jeszcze zapijał swoją żałosną dupę, żeby nie wypadł na zakręcie.

\- Wolisz, żebym zawiózł was do jakiegoś anonimowego hotelu i zapłacił rachunek? – ciągnie dalej.

\- Próbujesz uśpić wyrzuty sumienia? – pyta Steve.

\- Och, jeszcze tego nie zauważyłeś? Ja nie mam wyrzutów sumienia – informuje go. – Dlaczego miałbym mieć? – pyta i chyba dociera do Steve’a, że musi chodzić o coś innego, bo Rogers patrzy na Jamesa mniej pewnie.

Chyba wie, że jego propozycja jest nadal w mocy. Jeśli Steve nie chce Barnesa, Tony przyjmie go z otwartymi ramionami. Nie czyha jednak jakoś specjalnie na swoją szansę. Tę decyzję nadal będzie musiał podjąć James, a są spore szanse, że nie będzie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

\- Tony, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale nie powinniśmy tutaj być – zaczyna Barnes.

Wjeżdża na podziemny parking i parkuje bez wahania w jedynym wolnym miejscu. Odwraca się dopiero wtedy, kiedy gaśnie silnik.

\- Nie bywam miły. I muszę obejrzeć ramię – informuje go. – Happy właśnie pewnie zabiera wasze rzeczy, więc faktycznie możecie wyjść z samochodu i postanowić sobie, że bezdomność jest lepsza, ale rekomendowałbym dla waszego zdrowia jednak przynajmniej wyjechać na górę.

 Steve otwiera usta, zapewne po to, aby się nie zgodzić z niczym co proponował, kiedy jego spojrzenie pada na metalowe palce Jamesa. Ręka drży. To nie efekt stresu, ale mechanizm nie potrafi odpowiednio odczytać informacji. Tony skonstruował ją tak, aby się uczyła, ale trzeba nanosić poprawki co jakiś czas.

\- Zostaniemy na chwilę – rzuca Rogers.

\- Nie – mówi krótko. – Spytałem czy chcesz umrzeć. I normalnie szanuję decyzje ludzi, nawet te najbardziej destrukcyjne. Nie podejmujesz jej jednak sam. Pociągniesz go za sobą w dół, a ja się nie zgadzam z tym – informuje Rogersa.

Wie, że ludzi naprawdę wkurza w nim to, że może sobie pozwolić na prawdę w najczystszej postaci. Stać go na to, aby obrażać ludzi. Po Afganistanie nie ma nic do stracenia również.

Steve Rogers go w tej chwili nienawidzi. Jest w stanie się z tym pogodzić. To nie problem.

***  
Steve rozgląda się wokół z wyrazem twarzy, który trudno było rozszyfrować. Tony był bezapelacyjnie dumny ze swojej Wieży. To dzieło było dzieckiem jego i Pepper. Plany stworzył już wcześniej, ale w ciągu ostatniego roku dodał poprawkę, która jednocześnie uczyniła z Wieży jedyny w swoim rodzaju budynek. Podziemia zajmował sporej wielkości reaktor łukowy, który stanowił serce przedsięwzięcia. Od roku nie korzystali z miejskiej sieci elektrycznej i jeśli sytuacja tego wymagała, udzielali nawet wsparcia pobliskiemu szpitalowi.

Pepper zatrudniła najlepszych projektantów do wykończenia wnętrz. Metal i szkło nadawały temu miejscu trochę chłodny, niemal kliniczny wyraz. Tony uwielbiał każdy centymetr tego budynku.

Steve nie wydawał się pod wrażeniem.

\- JARVIS, skan biometryczny siatkówki – rzuca, ponieważ w widzie powinien był od tego zacząć.

Rogers sztywnie, kiedy światło lasera dociera do niego. To potrwa jedynie chwilę, ale wiele ułatwi.

\- Co do jasnej?... – zaczyna Steve i nie kończy.

\- W tym domu nawet lodówki bez tego nie otworzysz – wyjaśnia. – JARVIS, pełen dostęp. Nazwisko Steve Rogers.

\- Oczywiście panie Stark – odpowiada jego sztuczna inteligencja i Steve podskakuje, a potem obraca się wokół własnej osi, jakby szukał zagrożenia.

James kładzie mu uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu, ale to nie pomaga.

\- To JARVIS, sztuczna inteligencja, jeśli będziesz chciał czegokolwiek, wystarczy poprosić – ciągnie dalej. – Mój pokój jest tam – rzuca, wskazując palcem w stronę swojej sypialni.

Steve spogląda na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach, jakby czekał tylko na jego pierwsze potknięcie. Coś w nim chce podrażnić się z Rogersem, ale to nie jest dobry pomysł. James ewidentnie nie czuje się też komfortowo, kiedy skaczą sobie do gardeł. Nie jest dla niego normalnym, aby wycofywać się, ale ciągłe kłótnie do niczego nie prowadzą.

\- I gdzie niby ma spać Bucky? – pyta Steve wprost.

Tony nie może nie uśmiechnąć się krzywo.

\- Och, wydaje ci się, że zaprosiłem was po to, żeby go wykorzystać? – kpi. – Wasz pokój jest na końcu tego korytarza – wyjaśnia i wskazuje tam palcem. – Lokum tutaj nie przychodzi z żadną ceną. Nie musisz nawet ze mną rozmawiać. Możecie wyprowadzić się bez słowa wyjaśnienia w każdej chwili, gdy tylko staniecie na nogi – rzuca i widzi zaskoczenie Steve’a.

James nie wydaje się już tak całkiem pewny czegokolwiek, bo rumieni się wściekle. Sama idea ‘płacenia’ uderza najbardziej z niego. Tony nawet nie jest pewien czy Steve zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi ilekroć o tym wspomina. On z chęcią pogrzebałby tę kwestię w niepamięci. James nie jest prostytutką, chociaż bardzo chciał kogoś takiego udawać.

\- Prześpię się na kanapie – mówi nagle Barnes i odchrząkuje lekko zdenerwowany.

Tony rejestruje to i nie może nie zmarszczyć brwi. A potem do niego dociera, że James nie będzie spał ze Steve’em i powinno go to cieszyć. Jakoś nie potrafi jednak odczuwać ulgi, gdy Barnes wygląda jak zbity pies, porzucony i niekochany.

\- Na końcu korytarza jest więcej niż jeden pokój – przypomina sobie mgliście. – JARVIS, ile mamy pokoi na tym piętrze? – pyta wprost.

\- Dziesięć sir, wyłączając główną sypialnię – odpowiada sztuczna inteligencja.

\- Widzisz? – pyta Tony. – Moja kanapa jednak nie potrzebuje lokatora – rzuca.

***  
Nie rozmawiają wiele tego dnia. Happy spogląda na niego z niemym pytaniem w oczach, kiedy dostarcza ich rzeczy, ale Tony nie komentuje tego ani słowem. Steve jest nadal zbyt słaby, aby  pozostawać poza łóżkiem, więc James przynosi mu jedzenie do pokoju. Wieża, chociaż nigdy nie miała lokatorów, nigdy dotąd nie była też taka cicha.

Kiedy wie, że na piętrze są inni ludzie, nagle trudno mu przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego.

James dołącza do niego podczas kolacji, wyglądając niepewnie jak zwykle. Jakby nie wiedział do czego miał prawo, a do czego nie. Wcześniej jadali przy tym stole albo w jego łóżku i mogli żartować do woli. Prawie nie pamięta już kiedy to było. W innej rzeczywistości – w innym czasie.

\- Przysięgam, że oddam ci pieniądze – mówi nagle James i to nie są słowa, których oczekiwał.

\- Co proszę? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Za szpital i zapłacę za to, że tutaj jesteśmy – ciągnie dalej James.

Tony nie próbuje nawet ukryć złości.

\- Uważam cię za przyjaciela – informuje Barnesa. – A ci pomagają sobie w potrzebie i nie rozmawiają o tym.

\- Chyba nie sądzisz faktycznie, że tak po prostu przejdę nad tym do porządku dziennego? – pyta James z niedowierzaniem. – Widziałem ten rachunek.

\- Który jest częściowo z mojej winy. Poprosiłem lekarza, żeby zrobił wszystkie badania i wiedziałem z góry, że nie będzie was stać – wyjaśnia, bo nie ma sensu bawić się w gierki.

\- Nie wiedziałem, ale i tak dziękuję – odpowiada James.

Zapada między nimi nieprzyjemna cisza. Tony nigdy nie wiedział, co robić z ludźmi, którzy byli mu wdzięczni za cokolwiek. Nie chce, aby James sądził, że jest jego dłużnikiem. Nie chce cholernej spłaty własnej dobroci.

\- Nie przyjmę od ciebie pieniędzy – oznajmia Barnesowi.

\- Nie zakładałem, że to będzie łatwe, ale w końcu uda mi się ciebie przekonać – stwierdza James.

\- Nie – urywa krótko. – Nie tym razem.

Nie wie jak długo milczą, ale kiedy spogląda na Jamesa, ten zaciska usta w wąską kreskę. Kiedy ostatnio Barnes miał taką minę, przygotowywał się do nałożenia protezy. Nie wie co będzie bolało, ale w zasadzie lista rzeczy, którą James mógł mu powiedzieć, a które go miały nie ruszyć – była zaskakująco krótka. Każde ze słów Barnesa miało swoistą moc.

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić – podejmuje nagle James.

\- Za co? – pyta zszokowany.

\- Za wszystko – wzdycha James. – Za to, że cię wciągnąłem w to. I nie powiedziałem, że kogoś mam – dodaje mniej pewnie.

\- Niczego sobie nie obiecywaliśmy – przypomina mu Tony, bo taka jest prawda.

\- I tak czuję, że to niesprawiedliwe względem ciebie. Steve cię wini, ale powinien winić mnie – mówi James z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Wszyscy są winni i niewinni zarazem. Tego nauczyło mnie życie. Płyniesz zgodnie z nurtem i starasz się nie utonąć, to bolesna prawda o tym co robimy każdego dnia – rzuca. – A jeśli martwi cię, że Steve ma do mnie żal, no cóż… Nie on pierwszy i nie on ostatni – prycha.

James nie wydaje się przekonany.

\- I tak nie powinien się tak zachowywać – stwierdza Barnes.

Tony prawdę powiedziawszy ma to w nosie.

\- Długo razem jesteście? – pyta, bo chce zająć myśli czymś innym.

\- Od zakończenia szkoły średniej – odpowiada James. – Prawie pięć lat – dodaje.

Tony nie miał szans już w przedbiegach. Steve był z Jamesem, kiedy ten zdecydował się jechać na wojnę i wrócił bez ręki. Przeszli razem pewnie nie jedno zapalenie płuc. Prócz Pepper i Rhodesa nikt nie wytrzymał z nim tak długo.

\- Słuchaj, jeśli mi wybacz… - zaczyna nagle James.

\- Wybaczy – odpowiada Tony spokojnie.

\- Nie znasz go – rzuca Barnes. – Spieprzyłem to. Może mi nigdy nie wybaczyć, ale chcę spróbować.

Tony kiwa jedynie głową, bo James nie czeka na jego błogosławieństwo. Ta rozmowa jest czysto informacyjna. Nie jest też specjalnie zaskoczony, że Barnes nie odpuszcza. Byłby idiotą, gdyby o to nie zawalczył.

\- Jest uparty. Początkowo nie chciał nawet, żebyśmy byli razem. Ciągle mówił o tym, że będzie dla mnie ciężarem i że powinienem znaleźć kogoś lepszego – ciągnie James, a tego Tony nie chciał wiedzieć.

Ma słabość do poświęcających się dupków. Steve już wcześniej mu trącił świętością. Nienawidzi też bezinteresowności, więc nie ma pojęcia nadal co w ogóle robi. James zmienił go tak mocno jak nikt inny. A może po prostu chce się zmienić dla Barnesa.

\- Ale nie ma nikogo lepszego – mówi Tony tak cicho, że przez chwilę sądzi, że James go nie słyszał.

Mężczyzna jednak patrzy na niego z jakimś dziwnym smutkiem.

\- Nie ma – przyznaje Barnes niemal szeptem.

***  
Kiedy wieczorem udają się do jego prywatnego laboratorium jest prawie tak jak przedtem. James pyta go o kalibrację, rozmawiają o tym, co Tony planuje zrobić z protezą i jak chce ją ulepszyć. Barnes może nie skończył college’u, ale jest szalenie inteligentny. To zmarnowany inżynieryjny talent. Tony wie, że niedoinwestowani ludzie marnieją. Obserwuje to każdego dnia. Gdyby James się zgodził, wysłałby go na uczelnię na własny koszt. Wie jednak czym jest duma i przyjmuje do wiadomości, że nie może posunąć się aż tak daleko.

Nie rozmawiają o pieniądzach, ale podejrzewa, że James utrzymuje się z tej śmiesznej renty wojskowej, o której wysokości nie chce nawet myśleć. Podejrzewa, że Steve ma problem z utrzymaniem stałej pracy, skoro stale choruje. Nie może nie zastanawiać się czy James zaproponował mu ten układ, bo znowu byli w dołku – może gorszym niż wszystkie inne dotychczas.

Nigdy się nie dowie, bo Barnes nigdy się nie przyzna.

\- Ściągnij koszulę – rzuca jak zwykle i dociera do niego, że jeszcze tydzień temu to była ich gra wstępna.

James odpowiedziałby, że nie jest taki łatwy, a Tony zaśmiałby się. Bawiliby się znakomicie, a potem pogrzebałbym w łączach ramienia, dotykając mężczyzny częściej niż to konieczne, w miejscach, które tego nie wymagały. Zrobili to kilka razy w laboratorium, kiedy był przechylony bez metalowy stół.

Wspomnienia wydaję się zamazywać. Nie chce ich wszystkich stracić.

James siada, nie dając po sobie poznać czy znajoma pozycja przyciąga podobne do jego własnych myśli. Nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze z guzikami i Tony waha się, ale w końcu pomaga mu się rozebrać i odsłonić protezę.

\- Kiedy zacząłeś tracić możliwość operowania pomniejszymi przedmiotami? – pyta, bo guziki od dawne nie stanowiły trudności.

Cofają się i nienawidzi tego z każdego punktu.

James wydaje się zawstydzony, jakby skalał jego pracę swoim niechlujstwem. Dokonanie Tony’ego nie jest aż tak wzniosłe, a nic, co stało się z protezą nie jest nieodwracalne. Boli go jednak, że James nie myśli o sobie.

\- Trzy dni temu – przyznaje Barnes.

Tony kiwa głową, kiedy palcami przesuwa wzdłuż metalowego ramienia, szukając jakichkolwiek niedoskonałości w miejscu, gdzie zaczynało się ciało. Nie chce, aby James poranił się. Musi sprawdzić czy proteza się nie odkształca.

James drży pod jego palcami, co jest miłe i jednocześnie do niczego nie będzie prowadziło. Zna Barnesa na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że wszystko między nimi skończone. Wzajemny pociąg nie zniknął, ale jest niczym w porównaniu do tego, co mają ze Steve’em.

Jest jedynie nagroda pocieszenia w tej sytuacji.

\- Dobra, nie ma uszkodzeń – stwierdza Tony. – Jakikolwiek odczuwalny dyskomfort? – pyta wprost.

James potrząsa przecząco głową.

Sięga po cały zestaw mini śrubokręcików, które specjalnie stworzył na potrzeby protezy. Nie widać łączeń ani elementów scalających, bo jest artystą. Jego gliną jest metal. Jeśli Helen Cho dopracuje technologię tworzenia tkanki, pewnego dnia nałoży na rękę Jamesa faktyczną skórę. Planuje do przodu, więc powierzchnia metalowego ramienia już jest idealnie wygładzona. Kolejne warstwy łusek wsuwają się pod siebie, kiedy James rusza ręką. Pracował nad tym efektem pełen tydzień, co pewnie nie jest jakoś wyjątkowym okresem czasu dla innych, ale on zatrzymał wszystkie inne projekty tylko dla tego jednego.

Otwiera mechanizm i spogląda na kable, które są lekko poluzowane na stykach. Musi znaleźć coś, co jednocześnie przewodzi i rozciąga się, żeby nie powtarzać tego, co jakiś czas. Każdy milimetr przestrzeni jest ważny przy tak precyzyjnych urządzeniach. Nie chce, aby cokolwiek wystawało, żeby zostało przycięte podczas ruchu.

\- Zegnij palce – prosi Jamesa. – Teraz całą rękę. Chwyć za guzik – instruuje go.

To nadal nie jest efekt, który chce osiągnąć.

Nie wie jak długo pracuje w ciszy, ale James nie skarży się. To najbardziej cierpliwy facet we wszechświecie. Nawet Pepper nie wytrzymywała, kiedy pochłaniała go praca. A Jamesa raz czy dwa przyłapał na tym, że ten przyglądał mu się z fascynacją ponad dobrą godzinę. JARVIS potwierdzał czas nagraniem.

\- Guzik – rzuca krótko.

Jest odrobinę lepiej, ale to wciąż nie to. Zaczyna odczuwać starą dobrą frustrację. Wie, że dzisiaj będzie już kompletnie bezużyteczny. W chwilach takich jak ta, chwytał za szklaneczkę szkockiej i resetował się. Znał jedynie to.

\- Na dzisiaj to tyle – mówi. – Muszę pogłówkować.

\- Nie uszkodziłem niczego? – pyta James i słyszy w jego głosie zmartwienie.

\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Kalibrację musimy zacząć od nowa, ale mamy czas – informuje go i nie ma pojęcia co teraz.

Barnes spogląda na niego i wydaje się tak zagubiony, że coś się w nim kurczy. Chciałby, aby wszystko było prostsze, ale nie jest. Widzi w oczach Jamesa cały ten strach, który ten odczuwał przez ostatnie dni i nie może nie wziąć głębszego wdechu.

Oplata ramiona wokół Jamesa, zanim zdąża się zastanowić nad tym, co robi.

\- Tony? – pyta mężczyzna niepewnie, nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr. – Co robisz?

\- A na co ci to wygląda? – odbija piłeczkę.

James odrobinę mięknie w jego ramionach. Pozwala mu się przytulić, ale nie obejmuje go. Tony i tak nie potrzebuje, żeby ktokolwiek go przytulał.

Wyjeżdżają windą o wiele bardziej odprężeni – zauważa. Może potrzebowali tego właśnie. Jemu jest jakoś lżej. Nie wiedział nawet, że był tak spięty przez kilka ostatnich dni. Zapomniał jak dobrze rozmawiało się z Jamesem, kiedy siedzieli zamknięci w jego laboratorium. Barnes nie zadawał nigdy głupich pytań, a jego uwagi chociaż wypowiadane niewprawnym w terminologii językiem – bywały cudownie odkrywcze. To James zasugerował, że mógłby pokryć metalową powłokę czymś przyjemniejszym. Mówił wtedy o skórzanej rękawicy, ale on i Cho zamierzali pójść dalej.

Jest zaskoczony, kiedy wychodząc z windy natrafiają na Steve’a. Rogers stoi w boso na środku jego salonu i wydaje się czegoś szukać. Albo kogo. Zagadka zostaje rozwiązana, kiedy jego wzrok pada na Jamesa. Nie wygrywają jednak tym niczego, bo Barnes nie kwapił się, aby zapiąć własną koszulę. Jest na tyle późno, że zapewne zamierzał wprost z laboratorium skoczyć pod prysznic. Czują się przy sobie dobrze, nieskrępowanie. James paradował po jego Wieży w większym stopniu rozebrania i pewnie to rutyna ich gubi.

Twarz Rogersa ciemnieje, zanim ten odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi.

\- Steve! To nie tak – rzuca James, wybiegając z windy.

Tony nie jest jakoś zaskoczony. Wątpi też, zapewnienie z jego strony, że nie uprawiają seksu, cokolwiek pomoże.

***  
Steve nie pojawia się na śniadaniu następnego dnia, a James ma ciemne cienie pod oczami.

\- Zaniosę mu jedzenie – rzuca Barnes na powitanie i wygląda na to, że nie spał całą noc.

\- Mogę zatrudnić pielęgniarkę albo nie wiem… pokojówkę? – proponuje Tony.

\- Dzięki, ale nie – mówi James, a on się nie sprzecza.

Nie lubi obcych w Wieży, dlatego nikt tutaj nie mieszka prócz niego. Zaprosił Pepper, ale ta uważała, że to byłoby przekroczenie granicy relacji szef-asystentka. Jakby już dawno nie przeszli daleko poza tę linię. Rhodey pracował dla wojska i znajdował się nie wiadomo gdzie, a Happy miał lęk wysokości, o którym nikomu nie powiedział.

\- Wyjaśniłeś mu wczoraj, że żebym dostał się do twojej protezy, musisz rozebrać się do spodni czy dzisiaj też będzie dramat? – pyta, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

Coś przebiega po twarzy Jamesa i wydaje się to niebezpieczne zmęczenie, którego Tony nienawidzi.

\- Słuchaj, nie mówię, że on zachowuje się w porządku, ale to nie tak, że nie ma prawa nas podejrzewać. Sypiałem z tobą. Zdradziłem go z tobą – informuje go Barnes takim tonem, jakby Tony’ego przy tym nie było, jakby o tym zapomniał.

Nie czuje z tego powodu dumy. Zrobił to, co uważał za konieczne.

\- Więc zawsze będziesz na cenzurowanym – stwierdza Tony.

\- A nawet jeśli? – pyta James i to cholerne poczucie winy zeżre go od środka.

Tony jest niemal zszokowany tym, że zaczynają się obaj niszczyć wzajemne. Jest jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony faktem, że on to naprawdę dostrzega i nie ma przy sobie Pepper, która wytknie mu to palcem. Raz w życiu to nie on kuleje na polu moralno-emocjonalnym, więc może dorósł, a z dorosłością przychodzą takie myśli jak ta, że powinni to obgadać.

Widzi poczucie winy wypisane na twarzy Jamesa i wie co ono ze sobą niesie. Barnes pozwoli Steve’owi na wszystko tylko po to, aby go odzyskać. Jednocześnie nigdy się nie pogodzi z tym, co już za nimi. Degeneracja nie jest wcale procesem szybkim. Chociaż on jest idealnym katalizatorem każdej katastrofy.

\- Naprawdę wszystko niszczę – stwierdza i jest trochę tym zaskoczony.

\- Co? – rzuca James.

\- Tylko cię dotknąłem, a patrz co się stało – wzdycha.

James spogląda na niego dziwnie, a potem wyciąga dłoń, jakby chciał go dotknąć, ale się powstrzymuje. Zabiera za to tacę z jedzeniem.

\- Widzimy się w laboratorium za trzy godziny? – upewnia się jeszcze Tony.

Nie dostaje swojej odpowiedzi.

***  
Mógłby poprosić JARVISA o nagranie z wczorajszej nocy. Nawet sztuczna inteligencja nie pochwaliłaby takiego jego zachowania, ale jest mu posłuszny, więc wiedziałby jakie słowa padły, kiedy Steve się wściekł.

Nie trudno odgadnąć, że się kłócili, a kiedy Rogers pojawia się w jego laboratorium ramię w ramię z Jamesem – podejrzewa też do jakiego wniosku doszli.

\- O cześć – rzuca przyjaźnie. – Witam w moim królestwie – mówi.

Steve ignoruje go przez chwilę, ale w końcu spogląda na niego. Rejestruje jego zaskoczenie. Tony w końcu nie siedzi tutaj w idealnie skrojonym garniturze. Jest przekonany o tym, że ma na twarzy jakiś smar, bo jego broda się lekko klei.

\- Dummy, poznaj Steve’a – przedstawia nowego lokatora.

Jego robot jest niezdrowo podekscytowany i zrzuca dwa klucze w drodze do nowego kolegi. Steve jest tak zszokowany, że cofa się o krok, a Dummy wydaje z siebie ten smutny dźwięk, który łamie serce każdemu. Rozpogadza się dopiero, kiedy James głaska go po metalowej głowie.

\- Złamałeś mu serce – rzuca Tony pół żartem pół serio, patrząc wprost na Steve’a. – Nie pij i nie jedz niczego, czym cię poczęstuje. Ostatnio dolał oleju silnikowego do mojej kawy.

\- Tak, to było niezłe – przyznaje James, a Steve rzuca mu dziwne spojrzenie, jakby nie wiedział, że naprawdę tak wiele czasu spędzili razem.

\- Metalowe ramię to nie jest zwykła proteza – podejmuje Tony, bo Steve’owi należy się pewne wyjaśnienie.

\- Wiem – odpowiada Rogers.

\- Nie, nie zdajesz sobie sprawy. W laboratoriach fundacji nie mieli materiału na stworzenie jej, więc zrobiliśmy to tutaj. Była zbyt skomplikowana, żeby ją zostawiać na noc w pomieszczeniach, do których każdy ma dostęp – prycha Tony. – Nienawidzę nieuków i stażystów. Mają lepkie paluchy i wciąż chcą się przede mną popisać – wyjaśnia. – To był nasz sekretny projekt i przeprowadziliśmy serię testów właśnie tutaj.

James przewraca oczami.

\- Mówisz w liczbie mnogiej, a ja tylko siedziałem tutaj i czekałem – prycha Barnes.

\- Pozwoliłeś mi się skrzywdzić – informuje go Tony. – Postęp to zawsze wyrzeczenia i ból. I pot. I strach. Nie powiesz mi, że nie byłeś przerażony, kiedy próbowałem z Helen znaleźć wciąż funkcjonujące nerwy. Nie powiesz mi, że każdy normalny facet słysząc, że będzie bolało, mówi; no dalej. Mogłeś nie uwierzyć w moją wizję – oznajmia mu.

Nadal jest w szoku, że James mu zaufał na tyle, że pozwolił z siebie zrobić częściowo maszynę.

\- Gdzie ja wtedy byłem? – pyta nagle Steve słabo.

\- W szpitalu – odpowiada cicho James. – Zanieczyszczenie powietrza – rzuca krótko, jakby to cokolwiek tłumaczyło i pewnie przy astmie to jest problem.

Steve blednie lekko.

\- Więc, to jest dom metalowego ramienia Jamesa – podejmuje Tony. – Wskakuj – rzuca.

Barnes siada tyłkiem na stole, a jego palce już nie drżą, kiedy rozpina guziki koszuli. Steve spina się lekko, ale nie mówi ani słowa. Tony zaczyna wyciągać śrubokręty, bo od wczoraj zdążył już przemyśleć w czym rzecz.

 - Dlaczego nie założyłeś koszulki? – pyta. – Nie musiałbyś się pieprzyć znowu z tymi guzikami.

\- Ale nie wiedziałbym czy z ręką jest lepiej – odpowiada Barnes.

Tony nie może nie westchnąć i cierpliwie czekać. Skoro palce funkcjonują, James nie pozwoli sobie pomóc. Doskonale wie z czego to wynika, więc nawet nie proponuje. Szanuje jego granice. James w końcu też zostawia temat jego reaktora łukowego bez komentarza. Pepper już z cztery razy pytała kiedy zdecyduje się go pozbyć.

Spogląda na swoje ręce usmarowane i brudne. Wyciera je w spodnie zanim dotyka ciepłej skóry ramienia Jamesa. Wie, że Steve ich obserwuje w ciszy, ale ma to daleko gdzieś. Dociera do miejsca, które wydaje się odrobinę inne od wczoraj. Skóra nie jest naruszona, ale coś ewidentnie jest nie tak. Czuje to pod palcami.

\- Jakiś dyskomfort? – pyta.

Barnes nie odpowiada przez długą chwilę.

\- James? – przeciąga dość wymownie.

Chce dodać, że nie mają całego dnia, ale w zasadzie cały czas tego świata należy do nich.

\- Proteza się przesunęła – przyznaje Barnes.

\- Przesunęła? – pyta z niedowierzaniem, a potem patrzy mu prosto w oczy, oczekując wyjaśnień.

James ucieka wzrokiem, czerwieniąc się wściekle.

\- Powłoka jest trochę zarysowana – ciągnie dalej Barnes. – I masz dziurę w ścianie.

Tony sztywnieje i to trochę zabawne, bo Steve za nim też. W laboratorium robi się nieprzyjemnie cicho.

\- Nie chciałem jej zniszczyć. To nie przeszkadza nawet tak bardzo – wyjaśnia szybko James.

Tony nie może nie prychnąć.

\- Lepiej tę rękę, niż tę drugą – rzuca, a potem przesuwa palcami po protezie aż natrafia na lekką nierówność.

Zakłada okulary ze szkłem powiększającym zamiast soczewek i przyciąga dłoń Jamesa wyżej. To pewnie z boku wygląda tak, jakby chciał go pocałować, ale musi to zobaczyć z bliska.

\- Niezłe uderzenie – chwali, a James spina się. – Nie, poważnie podziwiam. Kiedy ją tworzyłem, użyłem U jako sparing partnera i nie było nawet jednego odgniecenia – śmieje się.

\- Tony, naprawdę nie chciałem – mówi Barnes.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Przynajmniej wiem, że proteza jest faktycznie użyteczna. Bardziej mnie szokuje, że użyłeś lewej ręki, a nie prawej – rzuca, a potem podnosi głowę i ściąga okulary, bo chce spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. – Dlaczego lewa, a nie prawa?

James wzrusza ramionami.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź. Wiesz, że najbardziej martwiło nas z Helen czy sygnał odbierany przez protezę nie zaburzy niczego w układzie nerwowo-ruchowym. Jeśli stajesz się nagle leworęczny, to nie jest dobry sygnał – poucza go.

James bierze głębszy wdech.

\- Bucky jest leworęczny – wtrąca nagle  Steve.

Tony nie może nie spojrzeć na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Bucky jest leworęczny – powtarza Rogers. – Używa prawej ręki, bo ojciec mu kazał – wyjaśnia.

\- Steve – mówi James i to prawie jak niema prośba.

W zasadzie Tony nie potrzebuje więcej wyjaśnień. Wie, że dzieci dawniej bito za używanie lewej ręki, na długo przed tym jak odkryto, że mańkuci są w zasadzie trochę bardziej inteligentni niż ci praworęczni.

\- To się jeszcze praktykowało? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Wśród ludzi pokroju ojca Bucky’ego tak – przyznaje Steve. – Czy to źle?

\- Zmuszanie ludzi do pisania prawą ręką zamiast lewą, tak – odpowiada Tony.

\- Czy to źle, że Bucky był leworęczny i nie wiedzieliście o tym? – uściśla Steve i wpatruje się w niego z takim napięciem, że Tony nie ma pojęcia, gdzie uciec.

Nie wiedział nawet, że Steve ma tak błękitne oczy. Jest jak idealny amerykański chłopiec, z tym, że powinien mieć więcej masy mięśniowej, żeby wylądować na plakatach w całym mieście.

\- Nie – odpowiada w końcu. – Muszę poczytać, ale tak na zdrowy rozsądek, to chyba dobrze, że ręka wiodąca jest nadal wiodącą. Nie chcieliśmy niczego upośledzić czy zamieszać w neuroprzekaźnikach – wyjaśnia. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? – pyta wprost.

I nie wie czy chodzi bardziej o medyczny aspekt, czy o fakt, że James nie ufał mu aż tak bardzo.

\- To było dawno – odpowiada Barnes.

Ojciec Tony’ego zmarł prawie dwadzieścia lat temu, a wciąż pamiętał to jakby zdarzyło się wczoraj. Wspomnienia o tym jak był traktowany przez niego były równie żywe. Tęsknił też za Jarvisem, tym prawdziwym, a nie sztuczną inteligencją, którą stworzył. Pozostaje też kwestia różnicy wieku. Dla Jamesa i Steve’a ‘dawno’ ma zapewne około pięciu lat.

\- Dobra, kalibracja – rzuca, bo zaczyna się robić niezręcznie.

Otwiera panel, który był porysowany i sprawdza czy kable są nadal odpowiednio luźne. Nie widzi uszkodzeń, ale na wszelki wypadek sprawdza jeszcze raz. Nie wie jak mocno James uderzył, więc przechodzi centymetr po centymetrze przez część ramienia, która mogła przyjąć całą siłę. Wszystko wydaje się na swoim miejscu, nieprzerwane. Kable nie rozluźniły się przez noc. Tam, gdzie powinny być napięte – trzymają się mocno i pewnie. Studiował godzinami ułożenie ścięgien, aby stworzyć sieć podobną tej prawdziwej. Ludzie to maszyny, po prostu zbudowane z innych materiałów i niemożliwe do zaprogramowania dla własnych potrzeb.

\- On tak zawsze? – pyta nagle Steve.

\- Tylko, kiedy się skupiam na nie spieprzeniu przewodzenia w ręce twojego chłopaka – prycha, a potem się podnosi. – Skończyłem. Nic nie jest uszkodzone. Przesuniemy protezę na swoje miejsce – informuje Jamesa.

\- Próbowałem sam, ale… - zaczyna Barnes i urywa.

\- Dobre zapięcie, co nie? – kpi Tony. – Podejrzewam, że twoja własna ręka ją blokuje – wyjaśnia. – Muszę ją całkiem zdjąć. W zasadzie lekarz powinien obejrzeć rękę pod spodem. Trochę długo ją nosiłeś – ciągnie dalej.

James się krzywi, ale to konieczne.

\- Rogers, stań z drugiej strony – poleca mu Tony.

Steve spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Proteza jest lekka, ale nieporęczna, a skoro już tu jesteś, to możesz się przydać – rzuca.

Śrubokrętem luzuje pierwsze mocowania, a Steve podtrzymuje metalowe ramię, kiedy James traci w nim czucie. To na pewno nie jest przyjemne, kiedy super czułe elektrody przestają stykać się ze skórą. Widzi ślady po nich na kikucie, ale nie ma otwartych ran czy otarć.

James się spina, ale on udaje, że tego nie zauważa. Sądzi, że ten odruch pozostanie Barnesowi już do końca życia. Kikut po amputacji nie wygląda dobrze, nie ma się co oszukiwać. Ma to jednak daleko gdzieś.

\- Dobra, ręka – rzuca, kiedy jest zadowolony z krótkiej inspekcji. – Musimy ją wstawić na miejsce. Nie było przewodzenia – wyjaśnia. – Guziki jednak rozpiąłeś pierwsza klasa, więc Cho zrobiła świetną robotę z wielkością elektrod. Coś tam jednak ściągały – rzuca.

Zakładają protezę ze Steve’em, powoli i ostrożnie. James i tak się krzywi, bo to nie jest do końca przyjemne. Tony zawsze próbował zostawić mu tyle godności, ile tylko mógł, wiedząc, że to cholernie nieprzyjemne, kiedy pozostaje się na czyjejś łasce. Nie jest weteranem wojny, ale rozumie ich doskonale.

\- Dzięki Tony – mówi Barnes, zapinając guziki swojej koszuli.

Uśmiecha się do niego odrobinę, starając się nie wyglądać na cholernie zmęczonego, ale to nie jest takie proste. Steve stoi po drugiej stronie stołu z rękami w kieszeniach. Zapewne powinien nadal leżeć w łóżku, sądząc po powracającej bladości na jego twarzy.

\- Jak się czujesz? – pyta Tony wprost.

James spogląda na niego, a potem marszczy brwi. Steve wydaje się skołowany, kiedy dociera do niego, do kogo skierowane jest to pytanie.

Jest tak zszokowany, że jego usta same się otwierają.

\- Dobrze – odpowiada Rogers.

\- Usiądziesz? – proponuje i nie dodaje, że widzi, że Steve ledwo trzyma się na nogach.

Mężczyzna unosi lekko podbródek, jakby chciał mu rzucić jakieś wyzwanie.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać – ciągnie dalej Tony.

\- Nie mamy sobie nic do powiedzenia – odpowiada Steve.

\- I tu się mylisz – stwierdza Tony. – Ja tobie mam wiele i to nie będą przeprosiny.

\- Tony – wtrąca James ostrzegawczym tonem.

\- Opowiem ci historię – ciągnie jednak dalej mając daleko gdzieś wszystko. – Dwa lata temu mnie porwano, zapewne pamiętasz artykuły z tabloidów i pierwszych stron gazet – mówi i protest Jamesa zamiera mu na ustach. – Spędziłem trzy miesiące w jaskiniach Afganistanu, bo człowiek, którego mój ojciec uważał za przyjaciela, którego ja uważałem za swojego drugiego ojca, postanowił mnie sprzedać terrorystom. Pierwotny plan zakładał, że mnie wystawi, a oni mnie zabiją, ale chłopaki się popisali. Chcieli broni, chcieli moich pomysłów – uściśla. – Siedziałem w jaskiniach gdzieś w Afganistanie i zastanawiałem się czy w ogóle ktokolwiek mnie szukał. Nie mam jakoś specjalnie dobrego kontaktu z ludźmi i większości z nich płacę – przyznaje. – I wydostałem się z tamtego piekła, dowiadując się, że Happy przyjął się do sił specjalnych i zgłosił do misji, żeby potem się im urwać gdzieś na pustyniach Afganistanu. Szukali mnie z Rhodesem, a Pepper w tym czasie próbowała załatwić to, żeby nie trafili do więzienia za dezercję, kiedy wrócą do kraju. Wydostałem się sam, ale nie przeszedłbym tej pustyni, gdyby obaj mnie nie znaleźli – dodaje, a Steve patrzy na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Musi wziąć głębszy wdech, bo nie czuje się do końca dobrze z tym, co wypływa z jego ust. Nawet Pepper nie zna całej historii. Oszczędził jej szczegółów, bo nie było sensu jej denerwować.

\- Znaleźli mnie, a sądziłem, że nikt mnie już nie szuka – podejmuje. – James jest drugim najodważniejszym człowiekiem jakiego znam. Pierwszy zginął za mnie, osłaniając mnie, kiedy uciekaliśmy z jaskini.

\- I dlatego postanowiłeś go wykorzystać – rzuca Steve.

Tony nie może się nie zaśmiać gorzko.

\- A więc to ci chodzi cały czas po głowie? – pyta wprost. – Sądzisz, że go wykorzystałem? Że go kupiłem? Chciałem się z nim spotykać – mówi całkiem szczerze. – Ciągle odrzucał moje żarty, flirty i awanse. Teraz to ma sens, skoro był z tobą. Zastanawiałem się czy czasem nie jesteś wstanie przejść nad faktem, że twój chłopak uprawiał seks za pieniądze z kimkolwiek. Sprawa wygląda tak, że to on to zaproponował. Nie znam całej historii, ale podejrzewam, że musieliście być w naprawdę gównianej sytuacji, skoro się na to zdecydował.

Wzrok Steve’a wydaje się go przeszywać. Może lepiej, że facet stoi z drugiej strony stołu, bo prawdopodobnie już teraz dostałby w twarz.

\- I wykorzystałeś go – mówi Rogers.

\- Możliwe. Chociaż dałbym mu pieniądze tak czy siak. Widzisz, ja tego tak nie widzę. Przede wszystkim skończyłem sypiać z dziwkami jakiś czas temu i gdyby był jedną odmówiłbym. Poza tym doszedłem do wniosku, że nie wydaje pieniędzy na narkotyki, więc musiały być mu bardzo potrzebne – wyjaśnia. – Stwierdziłem też, że lepiej, żeby dostał je ode mnie, bo… i tutaj dochodzimy do punktu, do którego zmierzałem od samego początku, to jest facet, który zrobi dla ciebie wszystko. Gdyby musiał, wyszedłby na ulicę. I chyba z tej perspektywy nie byłem jednak najgorszym wyborem – przyznaje Tony nie ciesząc się nawet trochę na widok szoku na twarzy Steve’a. – I nie lubię cię, tak dla twojej wiadomości. Jesteś zbyt święty i zbyt idealny. Nie ufam ludziom bez ciemnej strony. Jesteś tu tylko dlatego, że wiem, że jeśli nie będziecie się mieli gdzie podziać, on zrobi dla ciebie wszystko – ciągnie dalej i coraz szybciej. – I jesteś głupcem. Cały czas zachowujesz się tak, jakby miał za co przepraszać, kiedy tak naprawdę powinieneś spojrzeć na to z trochę innej strony. Oddałbym wszystko za kogoś, kto poświęciłby chociaż ułamek tego, co James poświęcił dla ciebie. Kto zrobiłby nawet promil tego, co James zrobił dla ciebie. Wiesz ile razy w życiu zdarza się taka miłość? – pyta retorycznie.

Barnes spogląda na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Nie miałem nawet złych intencji. Wiedziałem, że nie weźmie pieniędzy ode mnie tak po prostu, bo jest na to zbyt dumny – wyjaśnia Tony. – Wiedziałem, że mu się podobam, ale nie wiedziałem dlaczego nie chce ze mną wyjść na kolacje. Sądziłem, że krępuje go proteza albo nie wiem… fakt, że jestem multimilionerem. Miałem nadzieję, że jeśli zacznie ze mną sypiać, pozna mnie bliżej, coś z tego będzie, a potem będziemy żartować z tego jak próbował nieudolnie udawać prostytutkę – rzuca, a James czerwienieje. – Sypiałem z dziwkami, wiem jak się zachowują. I gdybyś kiedykolwiek spał z kimś za pieniądze, wiedziałbyś, że to tak nie wygląda – informuje go.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczyna James, ale chyba nie ma wiele do dodania.

\- Wiem, że trochę chaotycznie mówię, ale to u mnie norma. Nie wiem czy wyłapałeś cały tego sens – zwraca się do osłupiałego Steve’a. – Zmuszasz go do tego, żeby przeprosił za to, że kocha cię ponad życie. Nie wiem czy istnieje większe świństwo. Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, wybaczyłbym mu od razu. Nikt nigdy nie kochał mnie ani w połowie tak mocno jak James ciebie – rzuca, a potem wstaje i poprawia swoją koszulkę.

Wychodzi bez słowa, bo potrafi zrobić wielkie wejście i wyjście.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> witam, dziękuję ogromnie za ciepłe przyjęcie :)  
> niebetowano :)

Bieżnia nie jest jego ulubionym przyrządem do ćwiczeń, ale przynajmniej pozwala mu odpłynąć. Nie chce się przeforsować, bo czuje się dziwnie lekko, kiedy zrzucił z siebie wszystko. W siłowni panuje przyjemna cisza, więc skupia się na dźwięku własnego oddechu. James nienawidzi, kiedy mówi się o nim tak, jakby go nie było w pomieszczeniu. To pewnie uraz po tygodniach spędzonych w szpitalu po amputacji. Lekarze i pielęgniarki potrafią być czasami nieczuli.

Przeważnie zwraca na to uwagę, ale tym razem potrzebował porozmawiać ze Steve’em, a James musiał to po prostu usłyszeć. Wie, że samoocena Barnesa leży w gruzach. Tony jednak nie widzi i nie widział w nim nigdy prostytutki. Trochę zabawne jest to, że James sądził, że nią jest, że sprzedaje się za pieniądze podczas gdy to Tony odwalał całą robotę. Nikt też nie zatrudniał dziwki do tego, aby go pieprzyła.

James jest tak naiwny, że aż go skręca.

Może faktycznie powinien przeprosić za wykorzystanie kogoś tak niewinnego. Może Steve się wściekła głównie przez to, że on i James sypiali tylko z sobą. Tony sądzi, że to ważne dla par takich jak ta, które znają się całe życie. Dzielenie pierwszego razu i każdego kolejnego. Uczenie się siebie nawzajem.

\- Dzięki za to, co powiedziałeś – mówi James nagle, a Tony jest tak przerażony, że spada z bieżni.

Barnes go chwyta, zanim dociera do podłogi.

\- Chcesz, żebym miał zawał? – pyta Tony, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Myślałem, że mnie słyszałeś – przyznaje Barnes.

Tony przewraca oczami.

\- Nie powinieneś być ze Steve’em… Nie wiem… nadrabiając? – ryzykuje.

\- Jest popołudnie, a ty jesteś tutaj ponad dwie godziny. Spytałem JARVISA – informuje go Barnes.

\- Nie biegłem cały czas – prycha Tony.

Ma swoją rutynę. Jego fizjoterapeuta przygotował mu zestaw ćwiczeń, które mają zwiększyć wydolność oddechowo-krążeniową w delikatny sposób. Codziennie stara się odbębnić przynajmniej połowę z tego. Przez ostatni tydzień był na siłowni częściej jeszcze niż dawniej, stając się nagle idealnym podopiecznym.

Wie, że JARVIS zdaje raport Pepper. Zapewne zmartwiła ją zmiana przyzwyczajeń i nagłe samozaparcie.

\- Wiem Tony, ale to i tak za długo. Jesteś zlany potem – oznajmia mu James.

\- Gdzie Steve? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Śpi – odpowiada Barnes i nie dodaje ani słowa więcej.

Tony kiwa głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości.

\- Co z twoją fizjoterapią? – rzuca, bo przychodzi mu nagle na myśl, że proteza to przecież nie wszystko.

Mają specjalistów w fundacji, którzy zajmują się bardziej fizycznym aspektem. Nie jest biologiem ani lekarzem. Nigdy nie interesował się tym bliżej, ale widzi, że James już nie jest tak pewny swoich ruchów jak wcześniej. Sądził, że to kwestia nieskalibrowania protezy, ale nie ma całego obrazu sprawy.

\- Robię ćwiczenia w pokoju – informuje go James.

\- Super – prycha, a potem przychodzi mu do głowy, że Steve’owi przydałoby się również trochę poruszać, kiedy poczuje się lepiej.

Ćwiczenia nie zastąpią leków, ale rozmawiał z lekarzami na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że fizyczne ćwiczenia nie zaszkodzą. Steve wydaje się niemal kruchy, ale w jego oczach widzi ten sam ogień, który płonie w Jamesie.

\- Siłownia jest do waszej dyspozycji. Jutro przyjdzie mój fizjoterapeuta i gwarantuje ci, że nic mu nie umknie – ostrzega go lojalnie.

\- Thor z fundacji? – pyta ciekawie James.

\- Sam, rzeźnik, którego znalazła Pepper i nasłała na mnie – prycha Tony, chociaż to nie do końca prawda. – Chciałbym Thora, ale on jest za miły – przyznaje, a James się do niego lekko uśmiecha.

***  
Steve wstaje na kolację, co jest miłą odmianą. Nie mówi wiele, ale przynajmniej nie patrzy na Tony’ego tak, jakby chciał go zabić. To miła odmiana. James wydaje się trochę skrępowany, ale ponieważ udają, że wszystko jest w porządku, kończą posiłek bez przeszkód.

\- Panie Stark, panna Potts na linii – rzuca JARVIS nagle i Tony wiedział, że do tego w końcu dojdzie.

\- Daj ją na główny ekran – mówi, bo skoro zjadł kolację o normalnej porze, Pepper powinna być tego świadkiem. – Hej światło moich oczu, prowadzące mnie przez ciemne ostępy współczesności – wita się.

Pepper wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem dociera do niej, że Tony nie jest sam.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Potts, dostrzegając Jamesa.

Nie ukrywa nawet, że nie jest zadowolona z tego widoku i Barnes musi wiedzieć, że nie jest tak do końca mile widziany.

\- To jest Steve – przedstawia Rogersa. – Steve, to Pepper Potts, prawdziwy prezes Stark Industries – wyjaśnia teatralnym szeptem.

\- Bardzo zabawne, Tony – prycha kobieta. – Załatwiłam tą sprawę, o którą prosiłeś – dodaje dość wymownie na niego patrząc. – Zarząd pyta kiedy pojawisz się na posiedzeniu. Fundacji kończą się fundusze. Wojsko pyta o protezę. Rhodey ma coraz większe problemy z trzymaniem ich na dystans. Rozumiem twoje opory, ale trzymali się z dala, bo czysta energia ich nie interesowała… Teraz… - urywa Pepper.

\- Jeśli chcą stworzyć superżołnierza, chyba są świadomi, że będą musieli poucinać kończyny zdrowym ludziom – rzuca bezlitośnie. – Podaj to do publicznej wiadomości. Albo lepiej, niech zrobi to jakieś źródło z fundacji, żeby znowu nie wyszło na to, że nie chcę się dzielić swoimi zabawkami.

\- Tony – wzdycha Pepper.

\- Niech zapomną o tym. Sprawdź czy nie próbują czegoś z Helen, bo ona nie ma takich możliwości jak ja. Jeśli grożą odcięciem jej funduszy, zatrudnij ją u nas. Jeden jej patent i jej program będzie ustawiony do końca jej dni – wyjaśnia.

\- Ona nie chce pracować w prywatnej firmie – przypomina mu Pepper cierpliwie.

James zaczyna zbierać naczynia ze stołu. Zapewne krępuje go ta rozmowa. Steve nie obserwuje go, ale też usilnie wgapia się w swoje ręce, jakby to była najciekawsza rzecz w pokoju. Zapomniał, że nie mieszka już sam, więc nie może dyskutować z Pepper w salonie.

\- Przeniesiemy tę rozmowę na później. Napiszę ci maila – obiecuje jej.

\- Maila? – pyta Pepper zszokowana.

\- Nie to robią dzieciaki w tym wieku? – zastanawia się Tony.

\- Nigdy w życiu nie napisałeś mi maila – stwierdza Pepper.

\- Więc zacznę – prycha. – Olej zarząd i przelej pieniądze na konto fundacji. I tak nie potrzebujesz mojej zgody.

Pepper spogląda na niego groźnie, ale widzi, że niczego nie wskóra, więc kończy połączenie.

\- Było zabawnie – stwierdza.

\- Wojsko chce mojej protezy? – pyta James.

\- Wojsko chce moich projektów – uściśla. – Wojsko o tobie nie wie i się nie dowie – dodaje.

\- Ale chcą tworzyć superżołnierzy – stwierdza Barnes.

\- Zawsze chcieli – prycha Tony. – Nie wiem jakim cudem za każdym razem, kiedy chcę zrobić coś dobrego, coś przydatnego, kończę tworząc coś, co może stać się bronią masowej zagłady – wzdycha, bo jest już tym zmęczony.

Steve wpatruje się z przerażeniem w metalowe ramię. James wydaje się bardziej pojmować w czym rzecz.

\- Nie poczułem nawet tego, gdy uderzyłem w ścianę – stwierdza Barnes głosem wypranym z emocji.

\- Wyobrażam sobie, że jest tam teraz wielka dziura. A na twoich palcach jest kilka płytkich rys – mówi.

\- Może… - zaczyna James.

\- Zamierzasz ją zdjąć? – pyta wprost Tony. – Tylko dlatego, że ktoś mógłby użyć jej jako broni? – upewnia się. – To jest teraz twoja ręka. Te zwykłe ręce, z krwi i kości też zabijają – przypomina mu. – Dopóki nie zamierzasz wrócić do wojska i stać się ich maszyną do zabijania, nie będziesz bronią – dodaje.

Steve porusza się niespokojnie.

\- James nie wróci do wojska – oznajmia im sucho Rogers.

\- Super, że nareszcie zgadzamy się co do kolejnej kwestii – prycha Tony.

\- Co zrobisz z wojskiem? – pyta Steve nagle.

\- A co mam z nimi zrobić? Nie da się ich rozwiązać – kpi. – Jeśli będzie trzeba udostępnię im schematy. W końcu do nich dotrze, że to ramię jest tylko jedno i będzie tylko jedno.

Steve unosi brew pytająco.

\- Jest zrobione z metalu, którego na Ziemi była jedynie śladowa ilość. Mój ojciec wydobył go całego. Wykorzystałem go do budowy protezy, bo jest lekki i twardy. Nie ma więcej. Po prostu tego nie da się powtórzyć. Jeśli będę chciał przebudować protezę, a będę chciał – informuje Jamesa, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Będę musiał ją rozłożyć na części pierwsze i zebrać wszystko, co jest, przetopić i uformować na nowo. Zostaniesz bez ramienia na jakąś dobę, ale zrobię coś zastępczego, więc nie musisz się tym przejmować. Poza tym zanim będę miał dopracowany projekt, minie kilka miesięcy – ciągnie dalej.

James mruga, jakby nie wiedział w ogóle jak wrócili do tego tematu.

\- Chcesz zrobić nową protezę? – pyta Steve z niedowierzaniem.

\- To prototyp – odpowiada, bo to powinno wszystko wyjaśniać. – Dopiero zaczynam w tym temacie i jak każdy początkujący popełniam błędy.

Steve otwiera szeroko usta, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydostaje.

***  
Rano znowu kalibrują metalowe ramię. Steve towarzyszy im, ale Tony nie czuje się pilnowany. Wydaje się bardziej, że Rogers chce dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej na temat protezy. Odpowiada zatem cierpliwie na pytania, bo Steve’a irytuje, gdy milczy. Lubi pracować w ciszy, ale ten jeden raz może zrobić wyjątek.

James siedzi odprężony na stole, jakby to robili nie pierwszy raz. Kalibruje tę protezę od kilku tygodni, ale Steve wprowadza coś nowego do ich rutyny. Jest równie inteligentny co James, co Tony’ego nie dziwi. Gdyby był głupcem, Barnes znudziłby się albo nie zwróciłby na niego uwagi.

Ma ochotę spytać kim Steve jest z zawodu. Wie, że James szukał pracy poza wojskiem i udawało mu się znaleźć od czasu do czasu jakieś zajęcie. To nie było tak łatwe ze względu na starą protezę, ale istniały organizacje dla weteranów, które zatrudniały byłych żołnierzy albo pomagały w rozpoczęciu życia po utracie kończyny.

Steve nie ma jednak możliwości skorzystania z takiej pomocy i Tony zastanawia się nad tym jak udawało im się wypływać przy dzisiejszym stanie gospodarki. Wie, że pracownik, który choruje często i opuszcza dni w pracy nie jest pożądany. Nie wyobraża sobie również Steve’a na budowie czy przy innej dorywczej pracy.

Pepper byłaby dumna z tego jak poszerzyła się jego perspektywa.

Potts byłaby tym również zmartwiona.

Nie wie jak sobie radzą, ale też nie pyta, bo to trochę zbyt osobiste. Nie są ze Steve’em przyjaciółmi, a Jamesa krępuje temat pieniędzy. Pozostaje mu zatem zastanawianie się, a ponieważ nie ma odpowiedzi ani pojęcia jak je zdobyć – zapewne zacznie niebawem wariować na tym punkcie. Potrzebuje rozwiązań – jego świat jest tak skonstruowany.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś bardziej wygadany – rzuca Steve niespodziewanie.

Tony nie miał pojęcia nawet, że nie odzywał się przez chwilę.

\- Musi się skupić – odpowiada za niego James. – Czasem się nie odzywa godzinami. Jak zapomni, że jesteś w pomieszczeniu, nie obraź się – dodaje.

\- Hej – protestuje, ale w zasadzie zdarzyło mu się to nie raz i nie dwa.

A potem styka śrubokręt odrobinę głębiej, a metalowe palce protezy zaciskają się samoistnie tak mocno, że metal ociera się o metal. Gdyby James miał coś w ręce – zostałoby zgniecione.

\- To się dzieje, kiedy się nie uważa, a muszę to dobrze skalibrować, bo lubię swoje kubki – prycha.

\- No tak – odpowiada Steve i wydaje się trochę ostrożniej podchodzić do stołu.

James sztywnieje wyraźnie zaciskając swoje prawdziwe palce na rancie. Robi to tak mocno, że bieleją mu knykcie.

Tony podnosi głowę i spogląda na niego przez dłuższy moment, ale Barnes się nie rozluźnia.

\- Nie boję się ciebie. Tylko nie chcę go rozpraszać – rzuca Steve pospiesznie. – Jak mógłbyś przypuszczać, że się ciebie boję? – pyta oburzony.

Tony nie powinien uczestniczyć w tej rozmowie, więc tego nie robi. Zamiast tego skupia się na nadgarstku Barnesa, bo tutaj dostrzegł wczoraj pewną dysfunkcję.

\- Rusz nadgarstkiem na boki – prosi Jamesa, który natychmiast wykonuje polecenie.

Jest usatysfakcjonowany efektem.

\- Wow – wyrywa się Barnesowi.

\- Jak prawdziwa, no nie? – cieszy się Tony.

Czegoś brakowało mu wcześniej, ale w końcu do tego doszedł. Problem z protezami jest taki, że rzadko kiedy spełniają oczekiwania. Tony przejrzał projekty kolejnych wersji, które były na rynku. Żadna nie odpowiadała jego wizji. Albo były przeznaczone do bardzo wąskiej specjalizacji jak podnoszenie i/lub chwytanie, albo były zbyt sztywne. Spędził długie godziny na rozmowach z weteranami znajdującymi się pod opieką fundacji i doszedł do wniosku, że żaden z nich nie chciał cuda techniki, które pozwalało im obrócić rękę o 360 stopni. Każdy natomiast chciał odzyskać swoją kończynę.

Kalibruje protezę Jamesa, bo ta gdzieniegdzie ma nadal spore luzy, które nijak nie mają się do tego jak działa prawdziwa ręka. Ta z krwi i kości nie obraca się wokół, a umysł kiedy dostrzega coś podobnego, buntuje się. Chce, żeby mózg Barnesa uznał to metalowe ramię za część siebie. James już zapomina, że to nie jego ręka, ale jedynie prototyp, co sprawia mu pewną satysfakcję. Do tego dąży.

\- Żadnego dyskomfortu? – pyta.

James potrząsa przecząco głową, spoglądając na swoją rękę jak urzeczony. Dochodzą powoli, milimetr po milimetrze do ustawienia, które będzie imitowało ideał. Bo chociaż ta ręka jest praktycznie niezniszczalna – Tony nie jest na tyle naiwny, aby sądzić, że w jakikolwiek sposób jest lepsza od oryginału.

To nadal jedynie proteza.

\- Super – rzuca.

***  
Sam Wilson spogląda na niego podejrzliwie, więc Tony rozciąga się, przykładając do tego więcej uwagi niż zwykle. Przeważnie nie olewa ich, po prostu jego myśli wędrują w trochę innym kierunku. Może wpadł w jakąś dziwną depresję, bo naprawdę ma ochotę zadbać o swoje zdrowie. Wypił dzisiaj nawet ten zielony wstrętny koktajl od dietetyka, który ma oczyścić jego organizm.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Tony? – pyta Sam.

Nie powiedział Jamesowi, że najgorszą cechą jego fizjoterapeuty nie jest to, że zmusza go do ćwiczenia, ale fakt, że facet zadawał dużo pytań i czekał na odpowiedzi aż do skutku.

\- Tak – mówi przez zęby.

\- Poważnie? Kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzałem, zdychałeś po dwudziestu minutach biegu – prycha Wilson. – Przetrenowujesz się? – pyta wprost.

\- Nie, JARVIS potwierdzi – rzuca z wyzwaniem w oczach.

\- Nie potrzebuje potwierdzenia od komputera, a ty nie potrzebujesz niańki – informuje go Sam.

Problem w tym, że Tony czuje, że ktoś musi nad nim wisieć. Nie ufa sobie na tyle, aby funkcjonować na własnych warunkach. Nie wie jak wygląda normalność.

\- Za kilka minut przyjdzie tutaj mój dobry znajomy, który na razie będzie tutaj mieszkał. Powinien uczestniczyć w jakiejś fizjoterapii. Jeśli chcesz, poproszę kogoś z fundacji o podesłanie jego papierów, ale pomyślałem, że to będzie idiotyczne, żeby tam jeździł, skoro siłownia jest w budynku – mówi.

\- Chcesz, żebym się nim zajął? – upewnia się Sam.

\- I jego chłopakiem – przyznaje Tony. – Wystaw Pepper rachunek – dodaje.

Sam przewraca oczami.

\- Przecież wiesz, że torturowanie cię to największa przyjemność. Mógłbym to robić za darmo – informuje go Wilson.

\- Wiem, dlatego wolę ci płacić, żeby miał jakąkolwiek kontrolę – przyznaje Tony.

\- To Pepper mi płaci – przypomina mu Sam bezlitośnie.

Nie wie co zrobił w poprzednim życiu, że wszyscy zmawiają się przeciwko niemu.

Jak w zegarku James stawia się w siłowni, a Steve podąża za nim jak cień. Rogers wygląda coraz lepiej, więc zapewne odpoczywał przez całe przedpołudnie. Nie zna zaleceń jego lekarza, ale pozostanie w łóżku do skutku jest pewnie głównym wymogiem dojścia do siebie. Prawdopodobnie dla Steve’a to za wcześnie, ale James nie może marnować czasu.

\- Stark, zebrałeś wszystkie kaleki z okolicy? – pyta Sam, wpatrując się w nowoprzybyłych.

James patrzy na niego w szoku i zmieszanie, które pojawia się na jego twarzy nie jest przyjemne. Steve czerwieni się wściekle, a to oznacza chyba kłopoty. Nie miał pojęcia, że Rogers jest taki porywczy, ale Barnes łapie go za ramię, kiedy ta chodząca śmierć rzuca się do przodu – zapewne po to, aby przywalić Samowi.

\- Wow, wybaczcie. Nie powiedziałeś im? – pyta Wilson, patrząc na niego wymownie. – Chodzi mi o to, że poznaję robotę Starka, kiedy ją widzę – wyjaśnia, a potem podciąga swoją koszulkę i pokazuje niewielką metalową tabliczkę, która jest wbita w jego kręgosłup. – Zestrzelili mnie i ktoś mi powiedział, że nie będę chodził do końca życia – ciągnie Sam. – Super, że Stark leżał na tym samym oddziale. Zbierasz swój fanklub?

\- Tak, bo zaprosiłem was wszystkich tutaj, bo uwielbiam, kiedy młodzi chłopcy się przede mną rozbierają – kpi. – I doszedłeś do siebie szybciej ode mnie – przypomina mu.

\- Bo nie piłem całe życie, a moje ciało jest moją świątynią – prycha Sam.

\- Twoje życie było bardzo, bardzo smutne zanim mnie poznałeś – odpowiada.

\- Przez jakieś dwa dni, gdy myślałem, że będę sparaliżowany do końca życia – rzuca Wilson.

\- Ranisz mnie – przyznaje, łapiąc się za serce, ale kiedy czuje pod koszulką krawędź reaktora łukowego, zabiera rękę.

\- Nie chcesz się pochwalić? – pyta Sam, patrząc na niego wymownie.

\- Nie – odpowiada.

Sam wydaje się zaskoczony, ale wbrew pozorom szanuje jego granice.

\- Okej, dobra – rzuca Wilson, poprawiając ubranie. – Dość tego striptizu dziewczynki. Jestem Sam Wilson, a Stark nazywa mnie swoim koszmarem. Pan z metalową ręką – mówi, zerkając na nowoprzybyłych wymownie.

\- James Barnes, Bucky – przedstawia się mężczyzna. – Weteran, ale to chyba nie jest ten rodzaj fizjoterapii…

Tony macha ręką.

\- To jest Steve – ciągnie James dalej.

Sam spogląda na Rogersa ciekawie. Steve nie ma na sobie spodenek i nie wydaje się jakoś specjalnie zainteresowany tym co się dzieje, ale to tylko pozory. Tony widział go spoglądającego w kierunku urządzeń. Może ćwiczył gdy był młodszy i mniej chory.

\- Steve, żadnych metalowych elementów, więc chyba to nie robota Starka – stwierdza Sam. – Więc co ci jest? – pyta wprost.

Tony zastanawia się czy to nie za wiele, ale Rogers unosi brew, jakby nie był pod wrażeniem tego wstępu. Sam robi wrażenie lub nie. Tony nigdy nie rozgryzł od czego to zależało.

\- Astma, arytmia, astygmatyzm, alergie i skolioza – wymienia jednym tchem Steve, patrząc wprost na Wilsona, który też nie wydaje się pod wrażeniem.

\- To nie jest alfabetyczny porządek – stwierdza Sam.

Tony jest pod wrażeniem, bo w nim się akurat coś kurczy. James drapie się nerwowo po ramieniu i nie może nie zauważyć, że robi to metalowym ramieniem. Odruch jest bezwarunkowy, ale cudownie być tego świadkiem.

\- Mogę to uszeregować – proponuje Steve. – Zostawię was samych – dodaje, zaskakując go trochę.

\- Ani mi się waż. Stark jest dostatecznym problemem – informuje go Sam. – Ty będziesz pilnował tego drugiego, żeby nie zapracował się na śmierć. JARVIS nie prowadzi w końcu przedszkola.

\- To prawda, panie Wilson. Rejestruję jedynie co pan Stark robi przez cały dzień na życzenie panny Potts – informuje ich jego sztuczna inteligencja.

Tony nie może w to uwierzyć.

\- Do jasnej cholery! – wyrywa mu się. – Od kiedy? – pyta.

\- Od kiedy pan Stane zostawił pana….

\- Dobra JARVIS – przerywa mu, bo w zasadzie wie już, co jego sztuczna inteligencja chce powiedzieć. – Dobra, dobra. To tak, wy ustalacie z Samem wszystko, a ja tymczasem…

\- Na bieżnię Stark i się nie obijaj, bo mam oczy z tyłu głowy – wchodzi mu w słowo Wilson.

Tony ma ochotę pokazać mu środkowy palec, zamiast tego wystawia język. Może to dziecinne, ale Sama lepiej jest nie denerwować. Przekonał się o tym nie raz. Wilson jest w doskonałej formie i ma rację, jeśli chodzi o kwestię rekonwalescencji. Gdyby nie pił i nie ćpał przez całą swoją młodość, na pewno dochodziłby do siebie szybciej. Nie był jednak żołnierzem jednostki specjalnej ani specjalnie skłonny do trwonienia swojego czasu, gdy mógł dokonywać odkryć.

Jego nogi niosą go same, kiedy pokonuje kolejne metry. Stara się nie podsłuchiwać rozmowy, która toczy się dalej, ale to nie takie łatwe.

\- Więc jak to się stało? – pyta Sam.

\- Konwój wjechał na minę – odpowiada James i to całkiem coś nowego.

Barnes nie przepada za wielką historią o tym jak stracił rękę. Tony przypuszcza, że to przez to, iż zamyka się to w jednym prostym bolesnym zdaniu.

To kwestia jednej minuty i cały twój świat staje na głowie.

\- Mnie zestrzelili i byłbym bezpieczny, gdyby nie fakt, że to był samolot pieprzonego Hammera i spadochron otworzył się późno. Oberwałem kokpitem – ciągnie Wilson. – Pamiętam każdą długą minutę i powiem ci, że przez myśl przeszło mi jedynie, że szkoda, że latałem na tym sprzęcie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że myśliwce Starka są lepsze, ale postanowili zaoszczędzić.

Ma ochotę odpysknąć, że dokładnie tak jest, ale powstrzymuje się. Wie, że jeśli zacznie gadać, zabraknie mu tchu. Przechodził to już.

\- Pamiętam jedynie piach – stwierdza James.

\- Może to i lepiej. Poza tym nikt i tak nie lubi słuchać tych historii, a psycholog, do którego cię posyłają ma za sobą jakąś setkę podobnych wyznań i ma cię daleko gdzieś. Poza tym nie rozumie – prycha Sam. – Trochę trudno się pozbierać, kiedy twój świat już tak nie wygląda – dodaje. – Dobrze jest mieć do kogo wrócić, chociaż moja rodzina nie potrafiła… - urywa.

\- To chyba miałem łatwiej, bo moja matka nie żyje – rzuca James. – A Steve’owi niczego nie musiałem tłumaczyć. Zaciągnęlibyśmy się pewnie obaj jak ostatni idioci…

\- Gdyby nie astma i cały alfabet – wchodzi mu w słowo Rogers. - Kiedy się żegnał, powiedział mi, że **ja** mam nie robić niczego głupiego, dopóki nie wróci.

\- Wiesz o co mi chodziło, dupku – prycha James. – Mógłbyś raz w życiu odpuścić.

Tony nie słyszy odpowiedzi Steve’a, bo rozlega się nieprzyjemny dźwięk, jego personalnego alarmu, więc wyłącza pieprzoną elektrodę doczepioną do jego piersi. Zwalnia bieżnię, przechodząc do spaceru, którego nie cierpi i spogląda spode łba na Sama, który wydaje się dziwnie ukontentowany tym, że zachowuje się jak grzeczny uczniak.

\- Kończysz – przypomina mu Wilson.

\- Dopiero zaczynam – odgryza się Tony.

\- Mówię poważnie. Wiem, że potem będziesz łaził po laboratorium i kombinował coś w tym swoim chorym umyśle – rzuca Sam.

\- Genialnym, słowo, którego chciałeś użyć to ‘genialny’ – poprawia go Tony. – Poza tym już jestem grzeczny – mówi, podnosząc ręce do góry, kiedy schodzi z bieżni. – Prysznic, podwieczorek i do spanka.

\- Żadnych blondynek – grozi mu Sam palcem.

\- Tego nie mogę obiecać – odpowiada, sięgając po ręcznik. – Nie zabij mi nowych znajomych na pierwszej sesji – ostrzega go jeszcze, a Sam kreśli znak krzyża na swoim sercu, jakby to była obietnica, że James i Steve wyjdą z tego żywi.

***  
Spędza resztę dnia w laboratorium, ale w odróżnieniu od tego, co wydaje się Samowi, korzysta z krzesła na kółkach. Czasami nawet U go obraca, kiedy chce mu coś pokazać. Największy problem dla niego i jego pleców to utrzymywanie pozycji siedzącej przez wiele godzin w ciągu dnia. Potem wieczorami wyciąga się na kanapie, ale chyba powinien zapisać się na lekcje jogi.

Kiedy wychodzi z laboratorium, spokojnie mógłby wziąć trzeci prysznic tego dnia, ale jest tak skonany, że oczy same mu się kleją. Adrenalina chyba przestaje go utrzymywać przy życiu, więc sięga po ostatni ratunek i parzy sobie kawę.

Nie wie nawet kiedy James znalazł się w kuchni, bo gdy bierze pierwszy łyk, Barnes już tam jest i spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Nie powinieneś pić kawy – informuje go mężczyzna.

\- Wiem – odpowiada i bierze kolejny łyk.

Nie pije jej znowuż tak wiele, ale pozwala sobie na kubek lud dwa w ciągu dnia. Ma tajne zapasy w laboratorium, bo nie ufa Pepper w tej kwestii. Potts jest szalona i czasami lubi się zabawić w doktora – nie tak jak on chciałby. Znaczy bez rozbierania i dotykania. Zabiera mu jedynie jego ulubione zabawki i kładzie do łóżka.

James podchodzi do niego ze zmarszczką między brwiami, więc stara się obronić kubek drugą ręką.

Zapewne wygląda to kuriozalnie, bo Barnes zaczyna się śmiać – głośno i tak cudownie dźwięcznie. Zawsze miał miły śmiech, głęboki i szczery. Steve jakoś materializuje się obok i wydaje się naprawdę zaskoczony tym dźwiękiem, a do Tony’ego dociera, że nie słyszał śmiejącego się Jamesa od dobrego tygodnia. Cieszy go, że to on sprowokował u niego tę reakcję. To w pewnym sensie satysfakcjonujące.

\- Nie chciałem zabrać twojej kawy – tłumaczy James. – Pomyślałem, że może chcesz ją wypić bez łyżeczki – dodaje.

Faktycznie coś kłuło go w policzek, ale zignorował to. Jest lepki od smaru. Przeczyścił mechanizm ruchu Dummy’ego i ramię U. Jego roboty pracują tak wiele, że potrzebują stałej inwentaryzacji, a nie ma komu tego powierzyć.

Oczy go pieką, ale to nic nowego. Starzeje się, a to oznacza, że potrzebuje okularów do bawienia się w geniusza. Pepper zmusiła go nawet od wizyty u okulisty. Aktualnie ma w planach również skonstruowanie sztucznych oczu albo czegoś innego, co pozwoli mu uniknąć żenujących okularów.

A to przypomina mu, że przegapił jeden szczegół z wcześniej.

\- Dlaczego nie nosisz okularów? – pyta.

Steve spogląda na niego, jakby nie wiedział co jest grane.

\- A dlaczego cię to interesuje? – odpowiada pytaniem Rogers.

\- Jestem Tony Stark, interesują mnie różne rzeczy – stwierdza.

\- To nie jest wymówka – informuje go Steve i chyba bawią się w jakąś dziwną przepychankę słowną.

Nie wie co jest grane, ale chyba przeholował w zamykaniu się we własnym świecie, bo nie wie nawet która teraz jest godzina. Ma nadzieję, że to nadal czas kolacji, a nie na przykład środek świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Chociaż Pepper zadzwoniłaby do niego wcześniej, a JARVIS uruchomiłby protokoły antyautodestrukcyjne.

\- Mam na podorędziu jakiś milion wymówek. To jest akurat fakt. Jestem Tony, interesuje mnie wszystko i zadaję pełno pytań bez wyraźnego związku. Obiecuję jednak, że pewnego dnia wyjdzie z tego jakaś ciągłość – rzuca jednym tchem.

Steve wydaje się zirytowany, co jest w zasadzie czymś staro-nowym. Sądził, że mają ten etap za sobą, ale może po prostu jest tak wkurzający, że Rogers nie potrafi nad tym przejść do porządku dziennego.

\- I myślisz, że kiedy powiesz jak się nazywasz to wszystko nagle załatwi? – pyta Steve.

\- Zazwyczaj tak jest. Nie czytasz gazet? Jestem najbardziej wpływowym biznesmenem według Forbesa. Geniusz, milioner i filantrop – wyrzuca z siebie jednym tchem.

Steve nie jest pod wrażeniem. Zapewne spojrzałby na niego karcąco, gdyby dodał jeszcze ten szczegół o byciu playboyem. Ten etap miał już jednak za sobą. Przynajmniej sądził, że James zmienił go już na zawsze. Gdyby byli razem, gdyby sądził, że ma jeszcze jakieś szanse – faktycznie walczyłby do końca. Monogamia nie byłaby wyrzeczeniem, ale celem najwyższym. Celibat to nie coś, co wybrałby świadomie, ale jego świat musiał stanąć na głowie, bo kiedy teraz myśli o zaproszeniu kogokolwiek prócz Jamesa do swojej sypialni – czuje się naprawdę chory.

Nie wie nawet jak odreagować całą tę sytuację, a dociera do niego, że powinien. Nie czuje się komfortowo we własnej skórze i to nie zapowiada niczego dobrego.

Steve wgapia się w niego, jakby nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Ludzie reagują tak na jego ego. Trochę problemem jest fakt, że to wszystko co mówi, to cała prawda. Jest geniuszem swojego pokolenia i nikt temu nie może zaprzeczyć. Jest też tego świadom, więc czasem o tym wspomina. Też chce czasem powiedzieć o sobie coś miłego.

James uśmiecha się do niego lekko, niemal nieśmiało, jakby nie wiedział czy ma prawo, a może raczej jak zareaguje na to Steve. To pewna pociecha w tym zamieszaniu. Jednak nie pomylił się aż tak bardzo co do Barnesa. W innym życiu, w innej rzeczywistości, gdzie nie istniałby Steve – mogliby być razem.

\- Dlaczego nie nosisz okularów? – ponawia.

\- Nie odpuścisz, prawda? – pyta Steve.

Tony stara się przypomnieć sobie czy kiedykolwiek odpuścił. Prawie poddał się w jaskini, ale to chyba podchodzi pod inne kategorie. Jego wzrok wędruje do Jamesa, ale zatrzymuje się na twarzy Barnesa zaledwie na krótką chwilę. Odpuścił już, ponieważ udaje, że jest dobrym człowiekiem. A może przez to, że wie, że to nigdy nie miało być jego, a chce przekuć swoją porażkę na coś konstruktywnego. Okłamuje się, że to będzie bolało o wiele mniej.

To jednak nie jest prawda.

Nie wie nawet skąd się bierze to uczucie pustki.

Może coś przebiega po jego twarzy, bo Steve nagle marszczy brwi, patrząc na mnie już z mniejszą złością. Ma ochotę schować się w swoim warsztacie, ale James mu na to nie pozwoli dla jego własnego dobra. Gdzieś podczas tego zamieszania z nową protezą – jego prywatnym projektem – Barnes poznał się z Pepper, która przekazała mu w jak złym stanie było jego serce. James pilnował go, a Potts uważała, że to dla niego dobre. Że Barnes jest dla niego dobry. Jego życie miało nareszcie posiadać jakąś pozytywną nutę.

Sądził, że James miał unikatową zdolność do przejrzenia go na wskroś, ale tutaj i teraz, we własnej kuchni zdał sobie sprawę, że we własnym domu – zmęczony i obolały po całym dniu – stawał się po prostu nagi i bezbronny. Nie miał siły serwować swojego zwyczajowego uśmiechu na lewo i prawo. I Steve był właśnie tego świadkiem.

Cokolwiek Rogers widzi w jego oczach, milczy jednak, a w jego własnym wzroku pojawia się konflikt. A potem stary dobry gniew. Z tym Tony potrafi sobie radzić.

\- Nie, nigdy nie odpuszczam – kłamie.

Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, odkąd zadano pytanie, ale od tej ciszy, która zapada bije chłodem.

James porusza się niespokojnie jak za każdym razem, kiedy stają naprzeciwko sobie i Tony nie ma złudzeń co do tego którą stronę Barnes wybierze. Wręcz dopinguje go w tym, wiedząc, co dla Jamesa najlepsze.

\- Lubisz szczere rozmowy – stwierdza Steve trochę nieczytelnym tonem. – Więc powiem ci wprost, że nie stać mnie na okulary, których potrzebuje. Moje ubezpieczenie tego nie pokrywało – rzuca i czas przeszły użyty przez mężczyznę podpowiada mu, że James ze swoim chłopakiem są naprawdę w złej sytuacji.

Mógłby zaproponować im pieniądze, ale wie doskonale jak się to skończy. Nie chce kupować też niczyjej przyjaźni. Wątpi, aby jakiekolwiek pieniądze świata były w stanie przekonać Steve’a do niego i część niego to podziwia. Szanuje faceta za to odrobinę. Duma jednak bywa zgubna, czego też nauczyło go życie.

\- Więc będę nieszczęśliwy, bo zakładałem, że po prostu nie chcesz chodzić w pinglach, które wyglądają jak denka od butelek – odpowiada bez chwili wahania. – A będę musiał założyć swoje – rzuca.

Widzi zaskoczenie Jamesa i trochę sprawia mu ono satysfakcję. Barnes nigdy dotąd nie widział go w okularach, bo Tony lubi udawać młodego. Szkła dodają mu lat, wygląda poważniej, z czym nie chce się pogodzić, bo sądził, że to tego czasu, gdy zacznie dobijać do czterdziestki, znajdzie kogoś, kto wytrzyma z nim dłużej niż tydzień.

Pepper nie chciała zostać jego żoną. Odmówiła tak wiele razy, że przestał pytać.

Odkłada kubek, w którym nie ma już kawy i człapie w stronę swojej sypialni. Dociera do niego, że zapewne powinien się pożegnać dopiero, kiedy drzwi się za nim szczelnie zamykają.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0) dziękuję za ciepłe przyjęcie :)
> 
> niebetowano :)

Steve i James nie spędzają wiele czasu w części wspólnej piętra, co go nie dziwi. Rogers nie unika go otwarcie, ale nie prowadzi z nim rozmów o niczym, co mówi mu jasno, że nie ma co liczyć na pogawędki. Steve też nie próbuje na siłę nawiązać z nim kontaktu, więc zapewne ma gdzieś konwenanse, co akurat mu w pełni odpowiada. Dostrzega wszystko to, co Jamesa pociąga w tym facecie. Samozaparcie i jakaś ta dziwna godność to tylko niektóre z nich. Tony wydaje się w rozsypce, a nie musi się martwić o to za co kupi swoje pieprzone leki za dwa dni.

W zasadzie czuje się tak, jakby mieszkał nadal sam. Prócz tych przypadkowych spotkań, które są zawsze lekko krępujące. Widują się też podczas kalibracji protezy, ale Steve usilnie milczy i przygląda mu się. Facet obserwuje jego i Jamesa, ich interakcje, i Tony sądzi, że naprawdę zwariował, ale boi się tego, że popełni jeden błąd, a Barnes straci miłość swojego życia.

A wie, że wtedy James znienawidzi jego.

Ma ochotę się zaśmiać gorzko, bo sądził, że był w dołku, ale najwyraźniej znalazł miejsce, w którym może pod sobą jeszcze podkopać. Nie wie czy to kwestia tego, że nigdy naprawdę nie kochał nikogo i jest zagubiony, czy powracają jego lęki. Śmierci nie boi się już od pewnego czasu, więc jego chory umysł podsuwa inne rozwiązania na upodlenie się.

Pepper stara się z nim porozmawiać parokrotnie, ale odsyła ją z kwitkiem. Nie ma jej wiele do powiedzenia.

Czas płynie, a on nie zauważa nawet jak mija pełen tydzień od dnia, w którym zamieszkali razem. Sam ćwiczy z nim każdego dnia, ale one zlewają się w jeden. Stara się omijać siłownię, gdy James i Steve są tam, ale nie zawsze jest to możliwe. Zakłada wtedy słuchawki albo udaje, że rozwiązuje właśnie w głowie jakiś ważny problem naukowy.

Rogers go unika, ale Tony też nie szuka z nim kontaktu. Proteza Jamesa jest niemal perfekcyjnie dostrojona i nie wie czy to oznacza, że wyprowadzą się niebawem. Nie wyznaczyli żadnej daty, a on nie trzyma ich tu siłą, ale sposobem. Nie rozmawiali o tym czy wracają do tamtego mieszkania, czy znaleźli coś nowego. Tony nie wie nawet czy szukają, aż natrafia pewnego popołudnia na wracającego do budynku Jamesa.

Barnes uśmiecha się na jego widok, ale to jeden z tych zmęczonych grymasów, które nie sięgają oczu. Tony ma ochotę zapytać, ale dostrzega pomięty garnitury i krzywo zawiązany krawat. James musiał wracać z rozmowy o pracę. Pytanie czy ją dostał było niepotrzebne.

\- Ktoś umarł? – rzuca, chcąc rozładować atmosferę.

James zerka na niego, jakby nie wiedział, co zrobić z tym otwarciem, a Tony żałuje, że w ogóle otworzył usta.

Powoli przestaje wiedzieć jak rozmawiać z Barnesem. Nie uczy się ludzi na pamięć, ale James był przyjemnie znajomy jeszcze trzy tygodnie temu. Teraz nie wie czego się spodziewać.

\- Unikasz nas? – pyta James i trafia w sedno.

\- Steve unika mnie – odbija piłeczkę, a Barnes odwraca wzrok.

Atak jest najlepszą formą obrony.

Nie wie tylko dlaczego się do niego posuwa.

Nie wie jak sprawić, aby wszystko to co było między nimi wcześniej – wróciło.

\- Wiem, że się nie dogadujecie – zaczyna James ostrożnie. – Wyprowadzimy się niedługo. I tak za długo…

\- Nie, nie, nie – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – Wiem, że nie jestem najlepszym gospodarzem, ale on jest tutaj bezpieczny – informuje go. – Macie dostęp do fizjoterapii i jak znam Sama, niedługo wykombinuje jak Steve ma ćwiczyć, żeby poczuć się lepiej i wzmocnić ciało – ciągnie dalej. – Nie macie gdzie mieszkać i pewnie wylądujecie w jakiejś zapyziałej dziurze. Dopiero do siebie doszedł. Nie powiesz mi, że możecie wrócić do jednego z tych mieszkań w Brooklynie…

\- Nie ma nic złego w Brooklynie – przerywa mu James. – Tony to… - zaczyna i urywa. – Nie wiem dlaczego to robisz – mówi wprost.

\- Uważam cię za swojego przyjaciela – odpowiada i nie kłamie.

Barnes wydaje się naprawdę zaskoczony.

\- Myślisz, że mówię miłe rzeczy o kimkolwiek? – kpi, bo nie może się powstrzymać. – Wiem, że Steve jest dla ciebie ważny. Możesz uznać, że mam wyrzuty sumienia. Albo powiedzmy, że ekscentrycznych milionerów nikt nie zrozumie, a skoro daję wam za darmo dach, to powinieneś brać. Chcesz samochód? – pyta jeszcze.

James patrzy na niego takim wzrokiem, jakby nikogo nie udało mu się zwieść.

\- Znam cię – oznajmia mu Barnes nagle. – Nie musisz przede mną grać. Wiem, że to jest twoja forma dbania o nas, ale… - urywa.

\- Steve mnie nie lubi i to cię krępuje? – prycha. – Też go nie lubię, ale ty go kochasz, a to znaczy, że… - urywa, bo nie wie jak to powiedzieć.

A może nie chce mu przejść przez gardło, że jednak dba o tego astmatycznego dupka.

\- A ty dalej z szantażem emocjonalnym – odzywa się nagle ktoś tuż za jego plecami.

Nie musi się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, iż Steve od pewnego czasu ich słuchał. Nie wie ile Rogers dokładnie wie, ale nie zamierza sprawdzać.

\- No nie! – jęczy. – Będę musiał zmienić metodę – prycha.

Steve nie kupuje tego, ale też na to nie liczył. Nie wie, gdzie ich to poprowadzi. Jest też trochę zaskoczony, że Rogers nie ma na sobie jakiejś koszuli w kratkę, ale coś o wiele bardziej oficjalnego. Musieli obaj dzisiaj szukać pracy.

Doświadczenie podpowiada mu, że Steve jest zbyt słaby, żeby wychodzić. W czterech ścianach wieży Rogers był oddzielony od smogu i zarazków. Podejrzewa, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Steve zaczyna pracować tuż po wyjściu ze szpitala. I nie chce myśleć o tym jak długo Rogers wytrzyma to tempo. Tu już nawet nie chodzi o to czy potrafi ścierpieć faceta czy nie.

\- Słuchajcie, musicie przestać – wtrąca się w końcu James.

Przyjemnie jest słyszeć, że używa liczby mnogiej. Tony zastanawia się kiedy to się skończy.

\- Nie wtrącaj się – rzuca Steve twardo.

\- Oj nieładnie – prycha, bo nie może się powstrzymać. – To teraz będzie kolejna kłótnia? – upewnia się. – Ja wychodzę – informuje ich, bo tego starał się uniknąć od samego początku.

Nie wie jakie zniszczenia przyniosą kolejne słowa, nie potrafi tego przewidzieć. I tak jest pod wrażeniem, że udało im się ich obu utrzymać przy sobie tak długo. Zajął ich Samem i fizjoterapią, nie pchał im się pod oczy. To nie mogło jednak wiecznie trwać, bo pieprzony Steve Rogers jako jedyny po tej stronie globu nie chce naciąć go na kasę. Zna ludzi, którzy sprzedaliby swoje żony za odrobinę jego uwagi i czasu.

\- Zostaniesz – rzuca Steve krótko.

\- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał w moim własnym domu – prycha, bo są pewne granice.

Steve wydaje się zadowolony z tego, z którą stronę podąża ta rozmowa, więc nie może nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Powiesz mi, że się wyprowadzasz? – kpi. – James, co ty na to? – pyta, chociaż zna odpowiedź.

Barnes wzdycha ciężko i idiotyczne jest to, że Steve ma tę satysfakcję w oczach, której Tony nie rozumie. Nie prowadzi żadnej wojny o prawa nad Jamesem. Wie, że przegrał w przedbiegach i nawet nie próbuje. Nie rozumie ludzi, ale jeśli to tylko idiotyczna duma, nic nie jest tego warte. Odwraca się na pięcie i idzie do swojej sypialni, bo to nie ma po prostu sensu.

***  
Rozważa telefon do Pepper, ale jest już dorosły. Poza tym Potts wyrzuciłaby Jamesa i Steve’a na zbity pysk, bo wzięłaby jego stronę. A tutaj nie ma żadnych stron. Wbrew pozorom świat jest skonstruowany trochę inaczej. Sytuacja jest na tyle skomplikowana, że nawet jeśli istnieje jakaś strona, to Tony stoi po tej Jamesa i Steve’a. Wie dlaczego Rogers traktuje go jak wroga, ale nie potrafi tak po prostu ich zostawić samych.

Nigdy nie był dobry w odpuszczaniu i żyje, żeby naprawiać. Psuje przy tym równie wiele, ale takie jest już jego przekleństwo.

Problemem prawdopodobnie jest to, że chociaż prasa wmawia wszystkim, że jest potworem, naprawdę nie jest złym facetem. Odkrył to w chwili, w której zdał sobie sprawę, że mógł ćpać i pić, i pieprzyć się z kim popadnie bez sentymentu, nadal nie zleciłby zabójstwa. Nie pociągnąłby za spust. Tam za drzwiami znajdował się świat pełen ludzi o wiele gorszych od niego. On krzywdził głównie siebie i byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby tak pozostało.

Jak mógł przejść zatem obojętnie wobec jakiejś skomplikowanej formy samobójstwa? Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ludzie krzywdzili siebie z różnych powodów i znał wszystkie argumenty Steve’a. Był tym głównym. To nadal nie pomagało w niczym.

Nie słyszy nikogo w salonie, ale to nie nowość. Unikali się wzajemnie. Sądził, że to jakaś umowa między nimi, o której nie mówili głośno, ale była wiadoma każdemu. Naprawdę mógł tak żyć.

\- JARVIS, co robi James? – pyta, chociaż nie powinien.

Bierze tablet do rąk, wiedząc doskonale, że to nowy poziom naruszenia cudzej prywatności. Chociaż James akurat może być świadom, że budynek jest monitorowany. Jego wieża jest kontrolowana przez JARVIS, a ten musi widzieć swoich gości i jego samego.

James pojawia się na ekranie. Ujęcie trochę z góry, ale nigdy nie przejmował się kamerami w pokojach gościnnych, których nikt miał nigdy nie użyć. Nie ma rodziny ani przyjaciół. Nikt nie zostaje na noc.

James podchodzi do swojej torby i wrzuca tam kilka koszulek, a potem zamiera i siada na łóżku. W ścianie nieopodal majaczy ciemna dziura. Tony jest pod wrażeniem, otwór wydaje się dość głęboki.

James nie mówi ani słowa, ale i tak słychać jego ciężki oddech. Wszystko się wali.

\- Wyłącz – decyduje, a JARVIS wypełnia jego rozkaz.

\- Mogę coś zasugerować? – rzuca jego sztuczna inteligencja i chyba naprawdę z nim źle, bo chce wysłuchać tej rady.

\- Jasne, dawaj stary – zachęca JARVISA.

Pepper prosiła go, żeby nie traktował sztucznej inteligencji jak prawdziwego człowieka, ale to trudne, kiedy rozmawia mu się wygodnie jedynie z nim. James bywał równie dowcipny i zadziorny, ale wątpi, aby Barnes utrzymywał z nim kontakt w przyszłości. Zawsze na koniec zostają tylko on i JARVIS. Pepper tego nie zrozumie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi w podręcznym wybieraniu.

\- Nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że pana rozmowy z panem Barnesem oraz panem Rogersem zawsze odbywają się przy głośności powyżej sześćdziesięciu decybeli… - zaczyna JARVIS, a Tony nie może się nie roześmiać.

Śmieje się tak długo aż zaczyna boleć go klatka piersiowa i to coś nowego. Zapewne ma załamanie nerwowe, ale pierwszy raz to takie przyjemne uczucie. JARVIS sugeruje, aby się z sobą nie kłócili i to rozwiązanie jest genialne. Tony dawno by je zaproponował, gdyby ludzie myśleli logicznie, ale zamiast tego uruchamiają korę stałą oraz jądra migdałowate. A on już nie pamięta jak to jest czuć strach. Sądzi, że nic nie przerazi go bardziej niż Afganistan.

Podnosi się, a potem orientuje się, że nie ma pojęcia gdzie rozlokowali się jego goście.

\- JARVIS, w którym pokoju jest Rogers? – pyta krótko.

\- Na końcu korytarza po lewej – słyszy w odpowiedzi i to w zupełności mu wystarcza.

Zabiera okulary z szafki, bo i tak powinien ich używać, kiedy pracuje w warsztacie, ale tam ma sprzęt trochę innego kalibru. Czuje się odrobinę lepiej, gdy nie musi mrużyć oczu.

Wychodzi ze swojej sypialni, upewniając się, że James nie kręci się gdzieś tutaj. Nie z nim chce rozmawiać. Może JARVIS ma trochę racji i nie powinni ciągle krzyczeć. Jego metody negocjacyjne działają na każdego kto jest od niego uzależniony, ale Rogers to kompletnie nowy gatunek człowieka. Nie wie jak do niego podejść i nie lubi tego uczucia.

Gdyby spotkali się w innych okolicznościach z Rogersem, zapewne Steve oceniałby go tak, jak ocenia go teraz. I ta myśl bawi go trochę.

Niespecjalnie się skrada, ale nie chce zaalarmować Jamesa. Nie puka zatem do pokoju Rogersa, ale otwiera drzwi ostrożnie. Steve ma wyzwanie wypisane na twarzy, które zmienia się szybko w czysty szok, kiedy go rozpoznaje. Zapewne spodziewał się Barnesa, więc jest idiotą, bo James jest akuratnie zrobić wszystko, żeby tylko Steve go nie rzucił. Doskonale zna ten sposób myślenia. Przechodził to już. Są z Jamesem tak podobni, że niemal czasem słyszy jego myśli.

\- Co… - zaczyna Steve.

Tony przykłada palec do ust i wskazuje na ścianę obok, gdzie sądzi, że śpi James.

\- Naprzeciwko – odpowiada Rogers, trochę zirytowany.

\- Super, ale i tak nie wrzeszcz. Ma cholernie dobry słuch – rzuca Tony i zaplata dłonie na piersi.

Steve patrzy na niego i nie mówią przez długą chwilę nic. Nie wie jak to rozegrać, wyszedł od siebie bez planu.

\- Nie powiem, że musicie tutaj zostać, ale to byłoby rozsądne wyjście – zaczyna, a Steve patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Rozsądne? – warczy Rogers odrobinę podniesionym głosem.

Tony przykłada palec do ust i patrzy sugestywnie w stronę drzwi.

\- Zastanawiałeś się nad tym gdzie pójdziecie? – pyta wprost.

Steve nie ma planu, widzi to po nim.

\- Wiem, że to ostatnie miejsce, w którym chcesz być – zaczyna Tony ponownie.

\- Poważnie? – kpi Steve.

\- Sarkazm ci nie przystoi, świętoszkowaty dupku – rzuca Tony.

\- Nie jestem…

\- Jesteś – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony.

\- Zamierzasz mnie obrażać? – pyta Steve i widzi jak jego dłonie zwijają się w pięści.

\- Zamierzasz mnie uderzyć? – odbija piłeczkę.

Steve długą chwilę nie odpowiada, więc zapewne go kusi, aby przyłożyć mu chociaż raz. Może ten liliput nie jest jednak bez skazy. Ta myśl jest dziwnie kojąca. Tony naprawdę nienawidzi świętych. Są podejrzani ze wszech miar. Nie rozumie jak działają i nie zawsze wie, gdzie nacisnąć, a życie niestety polega na tym, że albo się naciska – albo jest się naciskanym.

Może w idealnym świecie Rogersa fundamentem nie jest pieniądz albo wpływy. Tony nie ma jednak tego szczęścia.

Steve nadal nie mówi nic, patrzy tylko na niego, jakby nie wiedział co z nim zrobić.

\- Wbrew pozorom nie przyszedłem się tutaj z tobą kłócić – zaczyna ponownie. – Chcę ci tylko przemówić do rozsądku, a odkąd ty tutaj rozgrywasz karty, chyba jestem w dobrym pokoju – rzuca.

\- Ja rozgrywam karty – kpi Steve.

\- James zrobi wszystko, czego chcesz. Powiedziałbym, że jednak z waszej dwójki jesteś najbardziej decyzyjny – stwierdza Tony.

\- A ty chcesz, żeby Bucky tutaj został – podejmuje Steve.

Tony bierze głębszy wdech.

\- Chcę, żebyście tutaj zostali obaj – wyjaśnia. – Sprawdziłem i mam najlepszy system filtracji powietrza – rzuca.

Steve patrzy na niego tak, jakby nie mógł go rozgryźć.

\- To proste, wbrew pozorom bardzo proste – wzdycha Tony. – Mógłbym dla was wynająć hotel, ale wiem, że się nie zgodzicie – ciągnie dalej. – I możesz nie być moim ulubionym człowiekiem, ale to nadal nie znaczy, że chcę żyć ze świadomością, że wybierasz się na pewną śmierć.

\- Nie umrę, bo wyjdę na ulicę – prycha Steve i wydaje się urażony.

\- Nie, to będzie przedłużona agonia. Co siądzie najpierw? Stawiam na płuca – rzuca i podnosi ręce do góry w obronnym geście. – Jesteśmy dorosłymi chłopami, Steve. Nie jesteś zdrowy, to należy sobie powiedzieć. Wiem, że napędza cię duma i nienawiść do mnie, zapewne – kończy mniej pewnie.

Czeka na jakiś komentarz Rogersa w stylu katolickim, ale najwyraźniej Steve przyznaje się otwarcie do niechęci do niego. Sądzi, że to jakiś początek.

\- Pomyślałeś jak to wpłynie na Jamesa? – pyta wprost.

\- I znowu zaczynasz. Sądzisz, że osiągniesz cokolwiek, jeśli w rozmownie z nim będziesz się powoływał na moje zdrowie i odwrotnie? – kpi Steve.

\- Nie sądziłem, że twoja wizja związku to jednostronne decyzje i ciągnięcie kogoś w dół. Myślałem, że kiedy kogoś kochasz, starasz się dla niego jak najlepiej, starasz się, żeby nie cierpiał… Starasz się, żeby dobrze się czuł i był bezpieczny – wyjaśnia Tony i wie, że brzmi niepewnie.

Nikt nie był w związku, ale zawsze sobie to tak wyobrażał. Jeśli kogoś miałby, starałby się. Naprawdę by się starał.

Steve patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami i nie wie czy to przez wadę wzroku Rogersa czy przez to, że znowu się zagalopował.

\- Skazujesz Jamesa na to, żeby martwił się o to, gdzie się podziejecie. Chyba nie powiesz mi też, że kiedy pochorujesz się ponownie, a pochorujesz się na pewno, jego to nie ruszy – ciągnie Tony dalej, korzystając z tej ciszy.

Jest cholernie zmęczony. Kilka łyków kawy pomogło, ale to nadal nie to samo, co godziny niezmąconego snu. Nie może doczekać się swojego łóżka.

\- Więc pomyśl co to zrobi z nim, bo on myśli o tobie cały czas – wyjaśnia spokojnie. – A jeśli chcesz po prostu się wyprowadzić z powodu dumy… - zaczyna i zawiesza głos.

Nie wie co tak naprawdę powiedzieć. Z dumy wyleczyły go jaskinie Afganistanu i miesiące niewoli. Więcej nauczył się tam niż przez całe swoje dorosłe życie. Pepper wciąż na niego jojczy, ale to bardziej przyzwyczajenie, odkąd nie zalewa się w trupa i nie sypia z kim popadnie. Jej praca stała się o wiele prostsza.

\- A jeśli została mi tylko duma? – pyta Steve i to chyba retorycznie, bo Tony nie ma na to odpowiedzi.

Rogers przygląda mu się uważnie, badawczo. Jest coś takiego w jego wzroku, co sprawia, że czuje się prześwietlony na wskroś, niczym promieniami rentgena. Wie, że Rogers nie ma takich mocy, ale to nadal nieprzyjemne uczucie.

-  Ty go kochasz – odgaduje Steve trochę dziwnym tonem.

Ma ochotę zaprzeczyć w pierwszej chwili.

\- Tak – mówi jednak.

Dłonie Steve’a znowu zaciskają się w pięści, ale nie wygląda na to, że miałby dostać w twarz.

\- On o tym nie wie – informuje go Rogers.

\- Jestem tego świadom – stwierdza.

\- Musimy się wyprowadzić, rozumiesz to? – pyta Steve.

\- Nie – odpowiada całkiem szczerze Tony i wzdycha. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę w jaki żałosnej sytuacji mnie stawiasz? – pyta nagle. – Odkryłeś, że kocham twojego chłopaka. Wow. Moja asystentka też się domyśliła. Żenujące, no nie? – kpi. – Jeśli cię krępuje mieszkanie tutaj, bo krępuje cię świadomość, że kocham Jamesa… No cóż… On nie wie. Ja mu nie powiem na pewno. Ty mu nie powiesz na pewno, a on mnie jedynie lubi. Uważa mnie za przyjaciela i mnie to wystarcza – wyjaśnia. – Jeśli się boisz, że ci go odbiję… - urywa. – On kocha ciebie, tą bezgraniczną miłością pełną oddania i nawet przegapił to moje niemal wyznanie miłości sprzed tygodnia. On mnie jedynie lubi, a ja chcę pozostać jego przyjacielem. To naprawdę aż tak złe, że nie chcę, żeby miłość jego życia umarła? – pyta i patrzy Steve’owi prosto w oczy.

\- Sytuacja jest popaprana. I znowu zaczynasz z szantażem emocjonalnym – wypomina mu Rogers.

\- Jeśli to robię, to przez przypadek, Steve. Tak po prostu wygląda prawda i moje żałosne motywy – odpowiada Tony i nie może się nie uśmiechnąć gorzko. – Masz moje słowo, że nie będę próbował go podrywać. Widziałem jak na ciebie patrzy i tak nie zauważyłby. A co do sytuacji… Raczej nie będzie normalniej, więc może udawajmy nie-wrogów do czasu aż w to uwierzymy albo znajdziecie faktycznie jakieś mieszkanie zamiast wyprowadzać się ode mnie wprost na ulicę? – proponuje.

Steve milczy, a on nie ma nic do dodania, ale nie chce wychodzić, zanim nie usłyszy werdyktu. Siedzą zatem w ciszy, w pokoju Rogersa, jakkolwiek absurdalne by się to nie wydawało. Nie wie co dzieje się w głowie Steve’a, ale nawet nie próbuje się rozważać wszystkich możliwości. Jest na to o wiele zbyt zmęczony. Starzeje się, chociaż to też nie jest odpowiednie określenie. Od czasu reaktora łukowego w klatce piersiowej, nie ma ochoty na wybryki. Nie stał się do końca szanowanym obywatelem, ale o wiele chętniej spędza czas w domu. Pepper zasugerowała mu jakiś czas wcześniej, że jeszcze kilka lat i się ustatkuje, więc przedstawił jej Jamesa.

Zabawne jest to, że jest świadom tego, że zostanie sam. Zdążył się z tym pogodzić. Kocha Barnesa tą samą miłością, którą ten darzy Steve’a. Rogers zatem faktycznie rozdaje karty, ale nie jest nawet świadom tego jak daleko sięga jego moc.

Podejrzewa, że trwaliby w tej ciszy, gdyby nie pukanie do drzwi. James wsuwa się bez zaproszenia, ale Tony notuje w swojej głowie, że Barnes nie czuje się na tyle swobodnie, żeby wejść do Steve’a bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia.

Mężczyzna staje w drzwiach i patrzy na nich z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Tony nie doczekuje się od niego żadnej reakcji.

\- Na razie nie wyprowadzamy się – informuje ich Steve.

Tony wie, że to jest skierowane również do niego.

\- Myślę, że miałeś rację. Za długo tutaj byliśmy – mówi nagle James, zaskakując go trochę. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale chyba faktycznie powinniśmy się wyprowadzić…

\- Bucky – wchodzi mu w słowo Steve, a potem zerka na niego. – Zostawisz nas samych na chwilę? – pyta.

Tony odwraca się na pięcie bez słowa, ale zatrzymuje się kiedy James przepuszcza go w drzwiach.

\- Muszę się wyspać – informuje ich. – Mogę obudzić się naprawdę późno, więc… - urywa.

Nie wie, co chce powiedzieć. Niejasno przypomina sobie, że są teraz współlokatorami, więc powinien ich informować, jeśli idzie spać o jakiejś dziwnej godzinie. James i Steve zachowują się jednak przeważnie tak cicho, że nie zauważa ich obecności niezależnie od pory dnia. Nie wie czy zmieni się cokolwiek. W zasadzie nie wie czy to dla nich nie norma; życie w ten sposób, że ktoś tego nawet nie zauważa. Zna cichych ludzi – choćby Agent, człowiek Fury’ego, który wciąż próbuje namówić go na powrót do robienia broni.

Tak naprawdę nie wie o nich niczego. Nie zna Steve’a, chociaż lubi popisywać się tym, że jednak wie o nim sporo. Nie trudno odgadnąć jakim typem jest Rogers, ale nie posiada w swej pamięci detali, które jakkolwiek mogłyby wypełnić luki. Nie ma pojęcia co Steve lubi wypijać na śniadanie ani co zjada co rano. Bucky uwielbia jajka i bekon.

Nie wie jakie filmy ogląda Steve ani jak naprawdę czuje się teraz po wyjściu ze szpitala. Co myśli o Samie, który dla Tony’ego jest faszystą, ale dla innych wydaje się kompletnie inny.

Zdejmuje okulary i kładzie je na szafce nocnej. Nie ma ochoty na prysznic, ale na szczęście nikt nie będzie gderał mu, że nie jest pierwszej świeżości.

Zasypia w ciągu kilku minut.

***

Kiedy budzi się następnego dnia nie ma pojęcia nawet która jest godzina. Jest zdezorientowany jak nigdy, a to znaczy, że jego mózg się nie wyciszył aż tak jakby sobie tego życzył. Ucisk w piersi to nic nowego, ale to kolejna cegiełka do jego podłego samopoczucia. Na dobrą sprawę nie wie nawet czy James i Steve zostali.

\- JARVIS, która godzina? – pyta, przecierając twarz.

Światło reaktora przebija się przez cienki materiał jego koszulki. Od pewnego czasu nie sypia nago.

\- Pierwsza po południu, sir – informuje go JARVIS. – Jeśli mógłbym coś zasugerować…

\- Tak, wal stary – rzuca, podnosząc się z trudem.

Kilka kolejnych godzin snu nie zawadziłoby, ale ma do zrobienia naprawdę sporo. Unika Pepper, ale to nie może trwać wiecznie. Wciąż ma obowiązki względem firmy i chociaż jego projekty nie mogą czekać, Potts nie pozwoli mu olewać akcjonariuszy. Jest zapewne najgorszym prezesem w historii, nie pojawiając się na spotkaniach, ale mają z niego takie pieniądze, że mu na to pozwalają.

\- Nie jadł pan od dwudziestu czterech godzin – informuje go JARVIS.

Sugestia jest dość jasna. Czuje się zresztą tak, jakby opuścił kilka posiłków. Jeszcze nic nie ssie go w żołądku, ale stare dobre osłabienie obejmuje całe ciało. Jakaś część niego wie, że na kawie nie pociągnie już tak długo jak dekadę temu, ale nadal go to szokuje. Nazwałby to starością, gdyby nie to, że nie ma na nią czasu.

Podejrzewa, że zwolni dopiero po śmierci.

Oczy pieką go jak diabli, więc przeciera je po raz kolejny. Piasek pod powiekami jednak nie znika, zatem mógłby jeszcze kilka godzin przespać. Nie wie tylko jak się do tego zmusić. Nigdy nie był fanem pozostawania długo w łóżku, jeśli nie miał w tym konkretnego interesu.

\- Jasne, stary. Już idę na obiad, a raczej na śniadanie – rzuca, bo wie, że jeśli przekroczy magiczną granicę czasu ustaloną przez Pepper, JARVIS na niego doniesie.

A nie wie gdzie ona przebiega.

Zdejmuje koszulkę, starając się nie zahaczyć materiałem o reaktor łukowy. Starał się, żeby krawędzie były możliwe jak najmniej wystające, ale nie mógł zaprojektować tego tak, żeby całkiem chowało się w ciele. Nie jest idiotą. Wie, że tkanka próbowałaby za wszelką cenę pochłonąć metal, a wciąż ma nadzieję, że pewnego dnia wyjmą to z niego. Jeśli nie za jego życia – to po śmierci. Sam może uważać go za cudotwórcę, ale nie chce być pochowany z metalowym sercem.

Zapewne to kogoś zdziwi, ale jest przekonany, że Pepper zadba o to, żeby usunięto reaktor. Ona chyba jedna wie jaki ma do niego stosunek.

Kiedy wychodzi z sypialni, odświeżony i w cholernych okularach, jest trochę zaskoczony tym, co widzi. Steve i James siedzą na kanapie obejmując się. Powinno go to cieszyć i jakaś część niego odczuwa faktycznie radość, że kryzys wydaje się zażegnany, a Barnes jest szczęśliwy. Jest jednak jakaś cząstka Tony’ego, która się kuli i umiera. A sądził, że agonia już nastąpiła. Uczucia to coś zbyt skomplikowanego dla niego, więc odsuwa je od siebie, bo nie ma na nie czasu i nie ma powodu, żeby to zgłębiać.

Dociera do niego coś jeszcze, co też sprawia mu po trochu ulgę. James i Steve najwyraźniej zdecydowali się zostać.

Pepper powiedziałaby zapewne, że to szlachetne z jego strony, ale jego oficjalna wersja jest taka, że chce mieć dostęp do prototypu i lubi stawiać na swoim. Obie są równie prawdopodobne. Nie sądzi jednak, aby potrzebował alibi. James uważa go za dobrego przyjaciela, zna tę jego ekscentryczną stronę, więc też nic go nie dziwi. Wie, że Tony potrafi czasami zakręcić się wokół jakieś wizji, nawet najdziwniejszej – i nie odpuszcza.

Zresztą James jest zbyt zakochany w Stevie, aby go dostrzegać.

\- Stark – zaczyna Rogers i nie brzmi to całkiem jak powitanie. – Jedzenie na kuchence – dodaje.

James zerka na niego do tyłu i wszyscy trzej wymieniają spojrzenia. Nie wie za bardzo czy powinien jakoś zareagować, ale wzrusza tylko ramionami, kiedy odwraca się w stronę kuchni. Nie ma pojęcia co znajdowało się w jego lodówce, ale Pepper zadbała, aby ktoś uzupełniał ją systematycznie. Przez pewien czas sądził, że to robota JARVISA, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że jego sztuczna inteligencja nie jest żywym człowiekiem.

Czasami łatwo było się pomylić.

\- Tylko bez kawy – rzuca James za nim.

\- Jasne – prycha, bo potrzebuje swojego paliwa i to w tej chwili.

\- Mówię poważnie, Tony – ostrzega go James.

Odgryzłby się, gdyby nie to, że Steve znajduje się w tym samym pomieszczeniu. A ma na razie dość badania granic Rogersa. Dał też Steve’owi broń przeciwko sobie, z czego sprawę zdał sobie dopiero teraz. Czuje się nagi jak nigdy, a ma na sobie i spodnie i koszulkę. Pepper byłaby dumna z niego, gdyby dowiedziała się, że jednak posiadał jakieś pokłady wstydu. Nie wie tylko czy miłość to dobry powód, żeby czuć się w ten sposób.

Bierze głębszy wdech, żeby dać sobie chwilę na przypomnienie kim jest. Trudniej wchodzić w rolę, kiedy jest bacznie obserwowany przez dwie pary tęczówek.

\- Sok jest w lodówce – podpowiada mu Steve.

Nie wie czy to znaczy, że udają, że nic się nie stało, ale w zasadzie mu to pasuje. Jest cała lista rzeczy, o których nie rozmawiają z Pepper.

***  
Spodziewa się, że nic się nie zmieni, ale odkąd Steve i James wyjaśnili sobie wszystko i wrócili do siebie, w wieży panuje mniejsze napięcie. Słyszy nie raz i nie dwa jak Rogers się śmieje, co w zasadzie jest dość przyjemnym dźwiękiem. Spędzają razem śniadania i obiady. Kolacje jada w warsztacie, a Barnes przynosi mu zawsze coś pożywnego. Nie rozmawiają wiele, ale Tony i tak jest zagrzebany w pracy po uszy. Nie wie czy byłby w stanie śledzić jakąkolwiek konwersację bez odpływania w trakcie, a jest przekonany, że to irytuje ludzi.

Sam jakoś mniej na niego naciska, co powoduje u niego dość jednoznaczne podejrzenia. Wilson musi wiedzieć. Może powiedziała mu Pepper, a może wszystko widać jak na dłoni. Steve i James też sobie nie radzą z ukrywaniem czegokolwiek. Nigdy nie musieli tego robić, więc nie wyrobili w sobie podejrzliwości i ostrożności.

Zastanawia się czy powiedzieć im o tym, ale odrzuca tę opcję. W pewnym sensie uwielbia to, że są z kompletnie innego świata. Nie przyznaje się do tego otwarcie, ale obserwuje ich. Przysłuchuje się ich rozmowom nawet wtedy, kiedy w nich nie uczestniczy. Jest coś w tym jak James i Steve wymieniają uwagi choćby o takich bzdetach jak herbata albo co ugotować na obiad. Rozmowy o pogodzie, luźne uwagi o filmach, które obejrzeli lub zamierzają obejrzeć – wszystko urasta do rangi czegoś naprawdę ważnego. I nie czują przy tym presji, aby komuś zaimponować.

Gdyby ktoś powiedział Tony’emu, że taki świat istnieje, nie uwierzyłby.

Popadają w pewnego rodzaju rutynę. Rankami jedzą śniadanie, a potem schodzą do jego pracowni, żeby mógł pomajstrować przy protezie Jamesa. Steve czasem im towarzyszy, ale coraz częściej zostawia ich samych. Może nudzi go to, że nie bierze czynnego udziału w tych działaniach. Ściąganie prototypu każdego dnia nie jest jednak konieczne. Ręka Jamesa była wygojona, kiedy podjęli się prac. Helen znalazła żywe nerwy i teraz po prostu upewniają się, że nie dochodzi do nieodwracalnych zniszczeń. Potrafi to sprawdzić, bo robi to samo każdego dnia przed lustrem, kiedy wstaje. Ma w klatkę piersiową wkomponowany reaktor łukowy. Chociaż nie jest podpięty pod jego układ nerwowy, jednak potrzebuje doglądania. Jeśli wda się zakażenie, nie zbuduje sobie z metalu nowego ciała, chociaż chciałby.

Wieczorami jest najczęściej nieobecny. Czasami wychodzi również w ciągu dnia, gdy Pepper potrzebuje go w firmie. Nie ma pojęcia, co Steve i James robią w tym czasie. Podejrzewa, że Sam zabiera im kilka godzin z życia i chyba Rogers zaczął również fizjoterapię, bo na jego policzkach pojawiają się zdrowe rumieńce. A może to po prostu efekt przebywania w zdrowym, odciętym od zanieczyszczeń środowisku.

Popadają w rutynę, która daje mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, dlatego nie do końca wie jak rozumieć to, że James wychodzi z wieży, kiedy on wraca akurat ze spotkania z inwestorami.

\- Hej – rzuca niepewnie przystając na chodniku.

\- O, cześć Tony – odpowiada Barnes jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Fundacja coś od ciebie chce? – dziwi się.

Wie, że James podpisał skomplikowaną umowę dotyczącą protezy, która wymusza na nim wizyty w celach kalibracji, ale sądził, że to już załatwił. Robią to w końcu każdego dnia.

Na policzkach Jamesa pojawia się niewielki rumieniec, który wcale mu się nie podoba.

\- Mam spotkanie – mówi Barnes.

\- Ach – wyrywa mu się, bo nie wie co o tym myśleć.

\- W sprawie pracy – uściśla James i pewnie podpowiedzieć powinna mu teczka w dłoniach mężczyzny i jego prawie elegancki wygląd.

Krawat ewidentnie wiązał Steve, bo Barnes nie ma pojęcia o tym jak zrobić to porządnie. Wyprasowana koszula pod marynarką, która wygląda o rozmiar za małą, świeci swoją bielą. Wie, że normalni ludzie potrzebują pracy i musiało do tego dojść, ale czuje się jakoś nieswojo z tym, że James wychodzi na spotkanie w tym celu. Zapewne to początek końca. Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby okazało się, że Steve też próbował znaleźć jakąś pracę. Rogers wydaje się równie zdeterminowany co James.

\- Szczęścia? – pyta niepewnie.

\- Co? – wyrywa się Jamesowi.

\- Czy w takich wypadkach życzy się szczęścia? – uściśla.

James uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, prawie chłopięco. Czasem zapomina, że Barnes przeżył wojnę i utratę kończyny. Jest w nim coś takiego, co rozpala go od środka i ogrzewa wszystkich wokół. Chciałby czuć podobne szczęście.

\- Tak, można życzyć i szczęścia. Albo połamania nóg – rzuca James i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Okej, zatem załatw ich tygrysie?  - ryzykuje, a Barnes uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

James macha mu na pożegnanie, a potem udaje się w dół ulicy. Tony odprowadza go wzrokiem dopóki Barnes nie znika mu z oczu.

\- Szefie… - wzdycha Happy i kompletnie zapomniał, że nie byli całkiem sami.

\- Udajmy, że tego nie widziałeś – prosi, bo jeśli Pepper się dowie, będzie skończony.

Wyjeżdża windą na sam szczyt wieży, zastanawiając się gdzie podążył James. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym, co Barnes robił. Podejrzewał, że James łapał wszystkie prace dorywcze jakie mógł i starał się nie wchodzić na ten temat, bo wydawał się dla mężczyzny krępujący. Jakoś jednak nie sądził, żeby Barnes miał wielkie szanse znalezienia czegoś normalnego.

Wchodzi do salonu i dociera do niego nagle, że po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu został ze Stevem sam na sam. Rogers zresztą spogląda na niego tak, jakby też nie wiedział co zrobić i to jest trochę pocieszające.

\- Bucky ma spotkanie – rzuca Steve.

\- Wiem, spotkałem go na dole – odpowiada. – Życzyłem mu szczęścia – dodaje.

Gdyby Pepper usłyszała go teraz, zawyłaby ze śmiechu. Był mistrzem gładkiej gadki, bezczelności i całej listy rzeczy, których nie należało wypowiadać na głos w towarzystwie. Tymczasem ze wszystkich sił starał się wymyślić cokolwiek, co byłoby odpowiednie do powiedzenia w tej sytuacji.

\- Jak twoje spotkanie? – pyta Steve, ratując ich obu.

\- Och, wiesz jak jest. Nudy, dokumenty, nudziarze, spotkania o niczym – wymienia jednak tchem. – A co u ciebie? – pyta i robi się jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie.

Steve wzrusza ramionami.

\- Sam doszedł do wniosku, że mogę zacząć z nimi ćwiczyć – informuje go Rogers.

\- Super – odpowiada Tony. – Zatem nie będziemy sami znosić tych mąk – prycha, a po twarzy Steve’a przebiega uśmiech.

\- James lubi ruch – rzuca Rogers. – Te ćwiczenia dobrze mu robią – wyjaśnia trochę nieskładnie, a potem zerka na niego mniej pewnie, jakby nie wiedział co teraz.

Zapada między nimi niezręczna cisza, a Tony zaczyna być boleśnie świadom, że jest w jednym z tych garniturów, które Pepper wybrała dla niego własnoręcznie. Widzi jak wzrok Steve’a przebiega po materiale marynarki skrojonej na miarę i przypomina sobie w czym wyszedł Barnes. Nigdy nie wstydził się tego w jakiej rodzinie się urodził i nie zamierza zacząć teraz.

\- Zostaliśmy się sami – stwierdza niezobowiązująco.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> niebetowano

Steve spogląda na niego, a on na Steve’a i zaczyna uderzać w niego jak bardzo idiotycznie się zachowują. Nie sądzi, że są w stanie powiedzieć sobie więcej ostrych czy przykrych słów. Wyznania, po których pozostawało jedynie skrępowanie również mają za sobą. W zasadzie są w punkcie, w którym Tony przeważnie ląduje. Steve jednak nie widział go wymiotującego pod siebie albo jego nagiego tyłka, kiedy pieprzył jakąś przypadkową aktoreczkę jednego sezonu.

Może dlatego właśnie jest gorzej, paradoksalnie nie jest przyzwyczajony do innych krępujących sytuacji i nie wie jaki protokół obowiązuje teraz.

Kołnierzyk koszuli zaczyna wpijać mu się w szyję, więc luzuje krawat, nie chcąc nawet myśleć o tym co Pepper zrobi z nim, jeśli nie odwiesi garnituru do szafy. Nie może jednak wyjść. Utknęli ze Steve’em i któryś z nich musi zaraz coś powiedzieć, bo im dłużej milczą – tym gorsza staje się sytuacja.

\- Jestem przekonany, że dwójka dorosłych facetów jest w stanie zamienić z sobą dwa cywilizowane zdania – rzuca.

Steve unosi brew, ale wzdycha też ciężko.

\- Wątpię, żebyśmy mieli wspólne zainteresowania – odpowiada Rogers.

To idealne otwarcie do zakpienia z faktu, że obaj spali z Jamesem, więc łączy ich przynajmniej to. Powstrzymuje się jednak, bo niszczenie progresu, który osiągnęli nie jest jego celem.

\- Zaryzykuję – rzuca.

Steve przewraca oczami, jakby go to nie dziwiło.

Tony ma jednak w głowie idealną pustkę. Prawda jest taka, że nie ma pojęcia co interesuje Steve’a. Nie spędził z Rogersem na tyle dużo czasu, żeby cos wyciekło podczas rzadkich rozmów, które przeprowadzili na pokojowej stopie. Steve zresztą prawie nigdy nie zwraca się do niego, jeśli nie jest do tego zmuszony. Tony odwzajemnia uprzejmość.

James jest ich buforem.

\- Dobra… - zaczyna, bo nigdy dotąd nie ugiął się przed żadnych wyzwaniem. – Jesteś uparty… - rzuca, marszcząc brwi. – Sam na pewno ma cię już dość. Ćwiczysz do upadłego, a Wilson tego nie lubi. Powiedziałbym, że zamiast ty pilnować Jamesa, on pilnuje ciebie. Nie byłbym zaskoczony, gdybyś szukał dodatkowych ćwiczeń. Sam na pewno znalazł dla ciebie coś, co cię wzmocniło, byłeś zaskoczony, że to w ogóle możliwe, a teraz zrobisz wszystko, żeby za wszelką cenę wydostać się z dołka – mówi Tony i przez ułamek sekundy myśli, że przesadził, bo Steve nie mówi ani słowa i patrzy na niego z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Rogers otwiera usta, ale żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydostaje.

\- Uwierz mi na słowo, że lepiej się stosować do zaleceń Sama – podejmuje Tony.

\- Pokładasz w nim sporą wiarę – stwierdza Steve neutralnym tonem.

\- Ufam mu – odpowiada bez cienia wahania w głosie. – Jest najlepszy – dodaje.

Steve się nie sprzecza, po prostu przyjmuje to do wiadomości.

\- Jak ci idzie trenowanie z nim? – pyta Tony wprost.

I faktycznie jest zainteresowany. To nie jest jedynie zwrot grzecznościowy. Sam dba o jego kondycję od dłuższego czasu i jest dumny z tego, że Wilson doszedł do tego, co ma teraz dzięki jego technologii. Sam jest przykładem tego, że nie wszystko niszczył. Potrafił też pomagać ludziom i pozwalać im na dążenie do spełnienia swoich marzeń. Nadawał im kierunek.

Steve wzrusza ramionami, jakby nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Może nie potrafi powiedzieć jak wiele osiągnął już teraz, a może nie chce rozmawiać z nim o czymś, co jednak mimo wszystko jest jego prywatną sprawą.

\- O wiele lepiej mi się oddycha – przyznaje w końcu Rogers i to wyznanie wydaje się go kosztować naprawdę wiele.

\- Cieszę się. Sam to wrzód na tyłku, ale wie co robi – mówi.

\- Zauważyłem. Nie ma taryfy ulgowej – stwierdza Steve i w jego głosie jest dziwne zadowolenie.

\- Jesteś chory, jesteś tak bardzo chory – prycha Tony. – Ciebie to cieszy…

\- Dlaczego miałoby mnie nie cieszyć to, że ktoś traktuje mnie normalnie? – pyta Steve.

I Tony doskonale wie co to za uczucie. Z Samem dogadali się głównie dlatego, że dla Wilsona nie był panem Starkiem. Stanowił kolejnego upartego podopiecznego. A Samowi nie można było umknąć. Tony go uwielbiał za to i nienawidził jednocześnie.

Niewielu wiedział dokładnie co stało się z nim w Afganistanie, ale dostatecznie długo leżał w szpitalu wojskowym, żeby oplotkowano każdy aspekt tych tygodni. Sam musiał słyszeć wiele, ale nigdy tego nie skomentował, czekając aż Tony zacznie mówić na własnych warunkach. Do tej pory tego otwarcie nie zrobił. Nie potrafił tak jak James opowiedzieć o chwili, która zmieniła nieodwracalnie jego życie. To nie była sekunda, to były długie tygodnie zamykania się we własnej głowie, bo jedynie tam był bezpieczny.

Sam wydawał się jednak i to na swój sposób rozumieć.

\- To co zrobiłeś… - zaczyna nagle Steve.

Tony nie może nie popatrzeć na niego niepewnie.

\- Sam opowiadał nam o operacji, którą przeszedł – wyjaśnia Rogers. – O tym co dla niego zrobiłeś – dodaje i nie ma w głosie tego, co zazwyczaj każdy, kto słyszy tę historię.

Tony nie potrzebuje uwielbienia tłumów. To już miał. Wie jak smakuje porażka na oczach świata i powrót niemal zza grobu. Nie chce, żeby ludzie patrzyli na niego inaczej i trochę dziwi go, że z wszystkich tych, którzy kiedykolwiek dowiedzieli się o jego małych prywatnych projektach, Steve jako jedyny nie wydaje się go z miejsca idealizować.

Pepper miała łzy w oczach, kiedy dowiedziała się od Rhodeya, że ‘naprawił’ Sama.

Steve po prostu informuje go o tym, że wie, jakby zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Tony robił z tego trochę tajemnicę.

\- I pomyśleć, że tyle mi zawdzięcza, a nadal mnie zamęcza na bieżni – prycha, bo nie może się powstrzymać. – Okazywanie komuś dobroci kompletnie się nie opłaca – dodaje.

Steve nie chwyta jednak przynęty tym razem, ale po prostu rzuca mu długie spojrzenie, którego nie potrafi rozszyfrować.

\- Sam mówił, że za wiele ćwiczysz i przetrenowujesz się – mówi Rogers.

Tony nie może nie wzruszyć ramionami.

\- Przez przypadek. Zawsze myślę o czymś innym, kiedy biegam. Nie mam godziny na marnowanie jej na nic nie robieniu – wyjaśnia.

Prawda jest taka, że po prostu w jego głowie zawsze huczy od myśli. Rozpoczął jakieś cztery projekty tylko w zeszłym miesiącu i chce jeszcze udoskonalić protezę Jamesa. Prototyp musi zostać ukończony jak najszybciej. Kiedy metodą prób i błędów dojdzie do doskonałości, pomoże Helen przy sztucznej skórze. Nie może doczekać się już reakcji Barnesa, a przed nimi dobre pięć lat.

Wie jak wiele pracy mają jeszcze przed sobą. Po prostu nie umie nie wybiegać w przód.

\- Gdybyś zwolnił, świat by się nie zawalił – stwierdza Steve.

\- Ale zatrzymałby się – odpowiada Tony.

Steve spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem potrząsa głową. Tony ma wielkie ego, ale nie istnieje ono bez poparcia dobrych argumentów. Okrzyknięto go wizjonerem nie dlatego, że upijał się na rautach. Nawet kompletnie zalany wciąż był inteligentniejszy niż każdy z zebranych gości. Chodziło plotki, że Hammer namawiał go na zwierzenia, kiedy przeholował, żeby nadawać nowy kierunek własnej firmie. Pepper od dawna mówiła mu, że Justin jedynie naśladował jego technologię, ale nigdy nie miał na tyle czasu, żeby to sprawdzić.

Steve nie komentuje jego pewności siebie, więc może już się przyzwyczaił do jego ego. A może po prostu ma gdzieś. Tony nie jest pewien w jego przypadku.

Zapada między nimi kolejna niezręczna cisza, więc przenosi ciężar z jednej strony ciała na drugą, chcąc odciążyć lewą nogę. Nie chce myśleć o tym, że to kolejna oznaka starości. Nie potrafi jednak inaczej wyjaśnić tego zesztywnienia jak zmęczeniem materiału. Gdyby to była lewa ręka – mógłby zwalić na zawał.

\- James mówił ci o jaką pracę się stara? – pyta wprost, bo Barnes raczej nie przyzna się jemu.

Nie jest aż tak oderwany od rzeczywistości, żeby nie wiedzieć, że ludzie nie są tylko geniuszami i milionerami. Zauważa świat wokół siebie. Po prostu rzadko zwraca na niego uwagę, jeśli coś nie dotyczy ludzi, których faktycznie zna.

Steve wyraźnie się waha, kiedy na niego patrzy, ale potem potrząsa głową, jakby odganiał natrętną myśl.

\- Bucky się nigdy nie przyznaje. Mówi, że to przynosi pecha – wyjaśnia Rogers.

\- Jasne. Z naukowego punktu widzenia pech nie istnieje – odpowiada i przewraca oczami, bo coś tak irracjonalnego mógł wymyślić tylko James.

Barnes pod pewnymi względami jest zaprzeczeniem wszystkiego w co Tony wierzy. Nie przemawiają do niego badania naukowe ani ich wyniki. I co dziwniejsze – Tony potrafi go zrozumieć, bo w jaskiniach Afganistanu przysiągłby, że istnieje coś takiego jak karma. Nie mówił o tym Pepper, żeby nie patrzyła na niego w ten charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób – jakby nie wiedziała co z nim zrobić.

I lepiej dla Jamesa i Steve’a byłoby, żeby karma istniała naprawdę. Są ekstremalnie dobrymi ludźmi. Tony widzi to teraz, kiedy Rogers stara się z nim prowadzić normalną konwersacje pomimo tego wszystkiego co ich różni.

\- Pech nie – przyznaje Steve.

\- Ach, jesteś jednym z tych, którzy wierzą w Boga – odgaduje Tony.

\- Jesteś ateistą? – pyta Steve wprost.

Tony nie może się nie zawahać. Był jeden moment w jego życiu, kiedy modlił się tak jak nigdy, używając słów, których nauczył go Yinsen. Nie wie nawet do jakiego boga były skierowane. Nigdy nie mówił o tym nikomu i samo wspomnienie wydaje się całkiem abstrakcyjne; jakby należało do innego człowieka.

A jednak jest tutaj teraz.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiada.

Steve tego nie komentuje i dobrze, bo Tony’ego nie stać na żadną inną odpowiedź.

\- Wychowano nas na katolików – podejmuje Rogers, zaskakując go trochę. – Mnie i Bucky’ego.

\- Jak to działa z… - zaczyna Tony. – Możesz być katolikiem i gejem? – zastanawia się.

Ludzie, których zna dawno odeszli od Boga, jeśli kiedykolwiek mieli z nim styczność. Wie, że zapewne są gorsze rzeczy niż homoseksualizm w przypadku chrześcijan i innych religii, ale nigdy nie spotkał kogoś otwarcie w związku i otwarcie nadal wierzącego w Boga.

\- Jeśli Bóg nie jest miłosierny i nie kocha faktycznie wszystkich, to się mija z tym w co wierzę – stwierdza krótko Steve i wzrusza ramionami. – Tak powiedziała moja matka, kiedy zorientowała się, że to pomiędzy mną i Jamesem to nie tylko przyjaźń.

\- To świetnie, że mieliście wsparcie w rodzinie – rzuca i coś przebiega po twarzy Steve’a.

Tony nawet podejrzewa, której części Rogers mu nie mówi. Słyszał już wcześniej jak obaj wspominali o matce Steve’a, ale poza tym jednym razem w laboratorium nie dowiedział się niczego o rodzicach Jamesa. Nie trudno się domyślić dlaczego. Nie musi pytać, to nie historia Steve’a do opowiedzenia ani nawet jego do wysłuchania.

\- Twoja rodzina… - zaczyna Rogers, jakby chciał spytać, ale nie wie czy powinien.

Tony docenia jego wrażliwość.

\- Moja rodzina… - urywa i bierze głębszy wdech.

Ma ochotę zażartować, że do tego potrzebuje kilku głębszych, ale Steve zapewne by tego nie pochwalił.

\- Ojciec nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, bo zajmował się firmą i był wynalazcą. Geniuszem swoich czasów. Nie wiem czy w ogóle wiedział – przyznaje Tony.

\- Nie przedstawiłeś im nikogo? Nie widzieli… - zaczyna Steve i urywa.

Zapewne chodzi mu o zdjęcia w tabloidów i to, że pojawiał się na nich regularnie przez pewien czas.

\- Jesteś za młody, żeby to pamiętać – wzdycha, orientując się nagle, że to robota jego własnego działu PR, że zagrzebano tę historię. – Moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy miałem osiemnaście lat – informuje Steve’a, a ten patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Wygląda jeszcze młodziej niż przeważnie. Jego twarz wydaje się o wiele za szczupła do tych wielkich źrenic, które teraz wbite są w niego. Widział coś takiego na filmach Disneya, ale teraz nie ma pojęcia jak powiedzieć Bambi, że jego matka się już nie podniesie.

\- Ale to było lata temu – rzuca.

\- Nie masz żadnych ciotek? – pyta Steve, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Nie. Bogaci ludzie miewają najczęściej jedynaków, żeby rodzeństwo nie musiało się kłócić o majątek po ich śmierci – wyjaśnia, a potem przypomina sobie, że przecież ma swojego przyszywanego wuja.

Obi jednak siedzi w więzieniu, a on nie ma ochoty wpychać Steve’a w depresję. Nie chce też cudzej litości. Nie nazwałby też Obiego już więcej swoim wujem.

\- A ty nie masz żadnych ciotek? – odbija pytanie.

\- Nie, rodzice też byli jedynakami – odpowiada Rogers.

To zamyka temat do rozmowy i właśnie tego się obawiał. Nie jest w stanie rozmawiać o rodzinie dłużej niż pięć minut, bez sięgnięcia po alkohol. Dlatego Pepper nie zmusiła go jeszcze do terapii. Potem musiałby chodzić na spotkania AA. I pewnie nikt nie wierzył, że potrafiłby rzucić całe to pijackie życie na własnych warunkach i bez pomocy specjalistów, ale jednak był tutaj i teraz, trzeźwy.

\- Muszę się przebrać, bo ta koszula zaczyna robić się niewygodna – rzuca, chociaż to wierutne kłamstwo.

Pepper kupuje dla niego wszystko to co najlepsze.

***  
Kiedy wraca ponownie do salonu, Steve siedzi na kanapie i ogląda jakiś program. James oczywiście jeszcze nie wrócił i Tony zdaje sobie sprawę, że trochę potrwa nim Barnes stanie się ponownie ich idealnym buforem. Jeśli znajdzie pracę – będzie jeszcze gorzej. Nie wie ile normalnie trwa dzień pracy dla przeciętnego pracownika, ale podejrzewa, że kilka godzin. A to oznacza, że będą pozostawiani samym sobie na tak długo.

\- Coś dobrego? – pyta.

Steve podnosi głowę i patrzy na niego trochę zaskoczony.

\- Nie idziesz do warsztatu? – pyta Rogers.

Tony w zasadzie nie miał takich planów. Spotkania zarządu zawsze wyciskają z niego wszystko to, co najlepsze. Czuje się wyzuty z energii i nie wymyśli niczego wzniosłego. Siedzenie z robotami bywało dla niego rozrywką wcześniej, ale teraz mieszkalne piętro wieży nie jest wymarłe. Steve ewidentnie jednak go tutaj nie chce i nie wie za bardzo co zrobić w tej sytuacji.

\- Siadaj – rzuca nagle Rogers, jakby doskonale wiedział co działo się w jego głowie i podejmował za niego decyzję. – Nie wiem kiedy wróci Bucky, a oglądanie tego w pojedynkę nie ma sensu – tłumaczy.

Tony zerka na ekran ciekawie. Nie ma pojęcia na co patrzy, ale kobieta na samym środku nie wygląda zbyt przyjaźnie. Nazwałby ją antypatyczną, gdyby nie krzywy uśmieszek w kąciku jej ust, całkiem subtelny i prawie niewidoczny.

\- Stosując wzór widoczny na obrazie możemy obliczyć… - zaczyna kobieta.

Uczestnik programu wygląda na zdenerwowanego.

\- Kuli – podpowiada mu usłużnie Tony, facet jednak nie słucha i prowadząca kpi z niego.

Steve zerka w jego stronę dość wymownie.

\- Nie mogę gadać? – upewnia się.

\- Kiedy oglądamy to z Buckym nie znamy odpowiedzi na prawie żadne pytanie, tylko śmiejemy się z tekstów Ann – wyjaśnia Steve. – Nie brałem pod uwagę, że ty możesz znać odpowiedzi na pytania.

\- Nie przesadzaj… - prycha Tony.

\- Żaden z nas nie przepada za fizyką czy chemią – przyznaje Steve.

\- Ty może jesteś humanistą, ale James spokojnie zrobiłby inżyniera – odpowiada Tony i macha ręką, kiedy widzi, że Rogers się z nim nie zgadza. – Cicho. Nie słyszę pytań – rzuca.

Oglądają cały teleturniej, a potem następny na innym kanale, bo Tony nie może przestać. Wydaje się, że znalazł nowe uzależnienie. Pytania są jednak tak banalne i chociaż nie zna wszystkich odpowiedzi, Steve wie to, czego nie wie on, więc i tak czuje się wygrany. Jako drużyna są nie do pokonania, a nawet jeśli nie ma pojęcia kto grał w ‘Armageddonie’ albo kim jest Kanye West, kogo to obchodzi? Wszystko to, co chociaż ociera się o dziedziny jego zainteresowania nie pozostaje bez odpowiedzi.

Nie ma pojęcia jak długo siedzą przed telewizorem, ale JARVIS wyszukuje dla nich kolejny program z zagadkami, kiedy wraca James. Pojęcia nie ma jak mógł przegapić jedyną wspaniałość, która wychodzi z telewizji. Pepper ciągle zmusza go do oglądania wiadomości, a jego naprawdę nie interesuje kto jest prezydentem. I tak spotkają się twarzą w twarz przy pierwszym raucie.

Odwraca się na ułamek sekundy, żeby spojrzeć na Barnesa.

\- Hej! – rzuca w kwestii powitania.

\- Cześć, co robicie? – pyta James niepewnie.

\- Zagadki – odpowiada i macha na niego.

\- Pokazałeś Tony’emu teleturnieje? – upewnia się James i jest coś dziwnego w jego głosie.

\- Tak i nie przewidziałem skutków – przyznaje Steve.

Tony nawet nie stara się śledzić ich rozmowy.

\- Most Einsteina-Rosena – odpowiada.

Oczywiście ma rację, ale to nic nowego.

\- Wymień trzy cechy kotka w popularnej kołysance dla dzieci – pada pytanie, a Tony nie może odwrócić się w kierunku Steve’a.

\- To jest twoje – informuje Rogersa.

James patrzy na niego jak na idiotę.

Steve wzdycha.

\- Miękki, ciepły, szczęśliwy – wymienia Rogers jednym tchem.

Odpowiedź oczywiście się zgadza.

Tony nie może ukryć swojego podekscytowania. Jak do tej pory mają znakomitą passę. Nie pomylili się ani raz od dobrej godziny. Wciąż czuje niesmak w związku z tym, że pytanie o n-terię zadano nieprecyzyjnie i nie dodano, że znajomość badań NASA z tego roku nie wchodzi w grę. Powinni wymieniać swoje źródła informacji przy podawaniu odpowiedzi. Tony zna dziesiątki teorii i każda jest opatrzona datą albo nazwiskiem naukowca. Tak jest łatwiej się nie pogubić.

\- Jak było na rozmowie? – pyta, nie odwracając się w stronę Jamesa.

\- Dobrze – odpowiada Barnes. – Zobaczymy – dodaje.

Steve nie odzywa się, co jest podejrzane. Spogląda zatem na Rogersa, a potem na Jamesa, szukając wyjaśnienia tego dziwnego milczenia.

\- Zostawić was samych? – proponuje.

\- Nie, ale powinniśmy zrobić coś do jedzenia – wyjaśnia Steve. – Chcesz coś konkretnego? – pyta wprost.

\- Pizza? – ryzykuje.

Naprawdę nie ma ochoty wstawać z tej kanapy. JARVIS twierdzi, że mogą ogląda teleturnieje jeszcze przez godzinę przeskakując z kanału na kanał. Tony rozważa również włoską telewizję, od kiedy ten język w zasadzie jest jego drugim. Podejrzewa jednak, że spadną mu statystki odkąd Steve nie jest biegły w kulturze Europy, a pytania w pozostałych teleturniejach jednak miały zakres szerszy niż nauka i technika.

\- Ja zrobię obiad – oferuje James.

***  
Dania ugotowane przez Steve’a i Jamesa nie mają nigdy nazwy, ale smakują doskonale. Tony wie, że nie jadł niczego na wynos od bardzo dawna, ale za każdym razem, gdy wspomina o czymś podobnym, któryś z jego współlokatorów odmawia i proponuje, że jednak sam coś zrobi. Tony nigdy nie miał czasu na nic podobnego, ale zaczyna doceniać sentyment, bo tego smaku nie da się po prostu podrobić.

Czuje się prawie jak w domu za czasów, kiedy Jarvis żył, a nie był jedynie sztuczną inteligencją, którą stworzył na wzór ulubionego lokaja.

\- Może zatrudnię kucharza – proponuje, a Steve spogląda na niego dziwnie.

\- Nie smakuje ci? Mogłeś coś powiedzieć – rzuca James niemal natychmiast i sięga po jego talerz, jakby chciał mu zabrać jedzenie.

Tony prawie zakrywa wciąż parującą potrawę własnym ciałem.

\- A kto mówi, że mi nie smakuje? – prycha. – Łapy z dala. To jest dobre i zamierzam to zjeść. Po prostu pomyślałem, że zatrudnię kucharza. Dla jednej osoby to byłoby bez sensu… - zaczyna i urywa, gdy łapie się na tym, że robi dalekosiężne plany.

A przecież Steve i James mogą wyprowadzić się w chwili, w której Barnes dostanie pierwszy przelew na konto.

Zapada niezręczna cisza, dokładnie taka, jakiej się spodziewał.

\- I co wtedy będziemy robić? – pyta Steve.

\- Hm? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie płacimy za mieszkanie tutaj – zauważa Rogers spokojnie. – Więc pomyśleliśmy, że będzie gotować – dodaje.

W głowie Tony’ego pojawia się ‘ale’, ale nie mówi ani słowa, bo James patrzy na niego w ten osobliwy sposób. Wie, że zapewne sądzą, że jakoś tak rekompensują mu cokolwiek. To idiotyczne, ale nie zamierza się z nimi kłócić.

\- Okej – zgadza się.

W zasadzie nie lubi obcych w domu, a kucharz naruszałby jego przestrzeń. Pepper zapewne znalazłaby też kogoś na stałe do mieszkania w wieży i musiałby otworzyć te piętra poniżej jego własnego. Zawsze zarzekał się, że nie stworzy podobnego domu jak jego ojciec i matka – pełnego służby i ludzi, którzy kłanialiby się mu na każdym kroku. Wynajmuje kogoś do sprzątania i przynoszenia zakupów, ale nigdy się nie widują i ta osoba nie zostaje na noc pod jego dachem.

Trochę martwi go to, że Steve i James chcą dla niego gotować, sam jest w stanie jedynie zaparzyć sobie kawę. Nie chodzi o to, że nie potrafi, bo skoro jest w stanie zbudować robota, zrobienie spaghetti nie powinno być trudne, ale nie ma czasu na sterczenie w kuchni całymi godzinami. Może zrobić sobie wolne raz na kilka dni, ale to nie będzie rutynowe działanie, ale raczej przypadek.

Nie chce, żeby dla niego gotowali, bo nie może odwdzięczyć się tym samym, a to oznacza, że przestaną być równi. Jeśli skończy z dwoma lokajami, nie wie czy nie kupi im domu i nie każe się wynieść w ciągu miesiąca.

\- Nie jesteś przekonany. Jeśli naprawdę nie smakuje ci, co gotujemy… - zaczyna James.

\- Nie w tym problem – ucina szybko. – Nigdy nie gotował dla mnie nikt, komu za to nie płaciłem – mówi wprost.

Steve unosi brew, jakby nie widział w czym problem.

\- Moja Ma zawsze gotowała i żaden z nas jej za to nie płacił – odpowiada Rogers.

\- Nie obraź się, ale nie wyglądasz mi na moją matkę. A gwarantuję ci, że Maria Stark nie gotowała – mówi i bierze głębszy wdech.

\- Lubię gotować – wtrąca nagle James, co go trochę szokuje. – Wcześniej Steve więcej gotował, ale gotowanie mnie uspokaja – wyjaśnia.

I Tony nie brał tego pod uwagę. Wie z doświadczenia, że powtarzalność czynności dobrze wpływa na efekty stresu pourazowego. Dlatego jego dzień jest tak przerażająco poukładany i nie ma niespodzianek. Nadal jednak na kilometr śmierdzi mu to, że James i Steve chcą gotować dla niego. Nie chce, żeby nakładali na siebie jakieś bezsensowne obowiązki teraz, kiedy mają jedynie dojść do siebie. Na policzkach Steve’a widział dzisiaj rumieńce – i to nie te świadczące o gorączce. Rogers po prostu wygląda coraz zdrowiej.

\- I nie myśl o tym tak, jakbyśmy gotowali dla ciebie – wtrąca nagle Steve. – Gotujemy to na co mamy ochotę – zauważa. – Dla nas – dodaje trochę mniej pewnie, ale nie spuszcza go z oka.

Tony nie może nie pokręcić nosem.

\- Nie masz wyboru – stwierdza Steve tonem, który rozbawiłby go w innych okolicznościach, ale Rogers po prostu nabiera kawałek mięsa na widelec i zaczyna jeść, a temat wydaje się zakończony.

Co dziwniejsze, Tony traci chęć do sprzeczania się. Nie za bardzo zresztą wie jak wyjaśnić o co mu chodzi. Nie wie jakich słów użyć.

Widzi jak James spogląda to na niego, to na Steve’a, jakby niczego nie rozumiał. I to nawet zabawne, bo są w tym obaj. Tony też nie ma zielonego pojęcia co się dzieje, ale posłusznie zaczyna jeść. Ma nadzieję, że Pepper się o tym nie dowie, bo będzie każdą rozmowę z nim kończyć w ten sposób.

***  
Wracają na kanapę, chociaż po posiłku i wcześniejszych teleturniejach jego szare komórki są gotowe do działania i odżywają po spotkaniu z inwestorami. Powinien zejść do warsztatu i zająć się czymś kreatywnym, twórczym, ale siada na kanapie i czuje się trochę jak idiota, kiedy dociera do niego, że nie może doczekać się kolejnego teleturnieju.

\- Oglądacie to od rana? – pyta James.

\- Wiesz, że to bez sensu oglądać Ann samemu – odpowiada Steve.

\- Nie mam pojęcia która to Ann – wtrąca, przygotowując się powoli do wyścigu z czasem.

Nie chodzi nawet o same pytania, ale o fakt, że nie ma całego dnia, żeby na nie odpowiedzieć. Widzi też jak daleko zaszedłby, gdyby mógł wziąć udział w takim turnieju.

\- Może jest wersja dla celebrytów – rzuca James.

\- Powiedziałem to na głos? – dziwi się i zerka na Barnesa.

\- Co? – pyta James.

\- Że chciałbym wziąć w tym udział – wyjaśnia.

\- Nie. Po prostu widzę, że naprawdę ci się to podoba. Idę jednak o zakład, że docinałbyś Ann. To byłby pierwszy program, w którym to ona byłaby celem – prycha James.

Steve śmieje się krótko i wdzięcznie, i to trochę przerażające, ale Tony nie może przestać się na niego gapić. W życiu nie spodziewałby się, że śmiech Rogersa będzie taki melodyjny. Facet jest filigranowy, ale nie ma w nim nic dziewczęcego. Nie wydaje też kobiecych dźwięków, w tych tonach wciąż jest znajoma męska chrypa. Tony nawet do końca nie jest w stanie wychwycić co przyciągnęło tak jego uwagę. Chyba kontrast pomiędzy tym jak drobny i męski Rogers jest jednocześnie, i to miało dziwne odzwierciedlenie w jego śmiechu.

Wrażenie znika jednak równie szybko, co się pojawia, bo Steve krztusi się lekko, czerwienieje, a potem wyciąga inhalator z tylnej kieszeni dżinsów i wsuwa dyszę do ust.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta James.

Steve kiwa głową, a jego usta są niemożliwie czerwone wokół ustnika. Wie, że się gapi i zaczyna się powoli zastanawiać co z nim nie tak.

\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć – mówi Steve po chwili.

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się, bo chyba nie nadąża za tokiem rozmowy.

\- Ciebie w ‘Najsłabszym ogniwie’ naprzeciwko Ann – wyjaśnia mu Steve.

\- Co to jest najsłabsze ogniwo? – pyta. – Jeśli ktoś chce powtarzalnej jakości powinien używać włókien węglowych do wytwarzania ogniw.

James zaczyna się śmiać jak wariat, głośno, otwarcie, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Steve mu wtóruje i tworzą mieszankę radości i szczęścia, z którą trudno wygrać.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za komentarze <3  
>  niebetowano :)

Tony nie mówi ani słowa, kiedy następnego dnia James ma na sobie ten sam garnitur i wychodzi z Wieży, nie przyznając się gdzie idzie. Widzi jak Steve spogląda w ślad za swoim chłopakiem, ale skoro Rogers nie pyta, on tym bardziej nie ma do tego prawa. Nie zna ich układów, ale podejrzewa, że szukanie pracy to drażliwy temat. Nie może to być proste dla kogoś bez szkoły i bez normalnej ręki, ale nawet nie stara się udawać, że rozumie w czym rzecz.

Nie chce okazać się ignorantem albo wpychać się z buciorami tam, gdzie go nie chcą.

Kończy zatem śniadanie we względnej ciszy, pogrążając się we własnych myślach i kiedy Steve sprząta talerze ze stołu, dziękuje za jedzenie, które było pyszne naprawdę. Uwielbia naleśniki, a odkąd te nie pochodzą z ofoliowanych pudełek i nie są podgrzewane w mikrofalówce – ich smak wydaje się niemal wielowymiarowy.

\- Idę do warsztatu – rzuca w stronę Steve’a, który kiwa głową, jakby doskonale rozumiał.

Tony ma wiele do zrobienia, a potem czeka go kolejny seans z Samem. Ma dobrą passę, ćwiczy nieprzerwanie od dobrego tygodnia, nie przeciążając się zanadto. Nie przepracowuje się również, co jest do niego niepodobne. Wypracowali jednak pewne schematy ze Steve’em i Jamesem, i pilnuje się, żeby w żaden sposób go nie zaburzyć. Rutyna jest dobra – pozwala mu wyciszyć umysł i skupić się na rzeczach naprawdę ważnych jak jego projekty i firma.

Pepper byłaby z niego dumna, gdyby dowiedziała się jak dojrzałe teraz miewał plany.

Nie poznawał się od bardzo dawna, ale to nie był jego jedyny problem. Gdyby pozostał niezmieniony po Afganistanie, zapewne sam udałby się do psychoterapeuty.

Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że Steve siedzi sam na ich piętrze Wieży, gdy James jest na kolejnym spotkaniu w sprawie pracy. Z łatwością mógł mu jakąś załatwić, nawet z godną pensją, ale wie, że to nie zostanie docenione. Raz czy dwa wcześniej żartował na ten temat, ale Barnes zawsze zbywał go aż pewnego dnia spojrzał na niego tak, że Tony nie powtórzył tego nigdy więcej. Wie, że czasami ludziom pozostaje tylko duma. Naprawdę zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale cała sytuacja wydaje się chora. Właśnie teraz, kiedy faktycznie chciałby, aby ktoś wykorzystał jego i jego kontakty – jedyna osoba, dla której faktycznie by to zrobił – odmawiała. Ironia sytuacji uderza w niego nie pierwszy raz i jest cholernie dumny z tego, że jego klatka piersiowa nie zaciska się boleśnie na samą myśl.

 Podąża do stołu na autopilocie, wyświetlając kolejne schematy, ale nie angażuje się w to w pełni. JARVIS przeprowadza obliczenia intuicyjnie rozpoznając co jest od niego żądane. On sam nie potrafi przestać myśleć o tym, że utknęli.

W zasadzie jest zadowolony, bo James i Steve są pod jego dachem bezpieczni. Jest jednak część niego, która zwija się za każdym razem w agonii, kiedy widzi Barnesa. Nie przyłapał ich jeszcze na niczym, ale jest przekonany, że już sypiają razem. Między nimi jest ten rodzaj uczucia, który nie wygasa, a który próbował znaleźć przez całe życie. Jego skóra trochę mrowi na samo wspomnienie ramion Jamesa obwiniętych wokół jego ciała.

Może nie powinien o tym myśleć, ale wydaje się to nieuniknione. Nie wyobraża sobie też jakoś, że tę miłość spróbuje przeboleć inną. Nie jest się w stanie zmusić do tego, żeby zadzwonić do Pepper, a co dopiero do kogoś, kto go nie zna i nie wie o nim nic. Sama myśl, że miałby Jamesa zastąpić kimś innym zresztą sprawia, że coś się w nim kurczy.

I wie doskonale, że to wszystko wraca akurat dzisiaj, bo wczoraj spędzili niezwykle miły wieczór. James żartował z niego i żartował do niego. To kombinacja, której nigdy nie potrafił się oprzeć. A Steve mu wtórował prawie, jakby nie byli śmiertelnymi wrogami – prawie jakby go jednak nie-nienawidził. I widział moment, w którym Rogers zdał sobie sprawę, że bawią się przed telewizorem o wiele za dobrze. James dotknął jego ramienia, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Steve wychwycił ten ruch niczym sokół i zmarszczka między jego brwiami powiedziała Tony’emu wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć.

Był mile widziany – ale w pewnych granicach.

I wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby nie to, że lgnął do Jamesa nieświadomie. Starał się, ale nie był znany z niezawodnego skupiania się na czymkolwiek innym niż własne projekty.

Nie wie jak mógł w ogóle podejrzewać, że zrobi cokolwiek w warsztacie. JARVIS czeka na kolejne instrukcje, a on nie wie nawet w jakim jest punkcie. Schemat przed jego oczami razi błędami. Wymazuje wszystko jednym sprawnym ruchem i zamiera, kiedy dociera do niego, że nie ma pojęcia co robić. Tak zagubiony nie był jeszcze nigdy. Może to echo tego, co przeżył, a może dociera do niego w końcu jak bardzo poza zasięgiem jest James. Nie wie ile razy będzie musiał sobie to uświadamiać nim to do niego dotrze i wryje mu się w mózg.

Siada na fotelu i odchyla się do tyłu, ignorując Dummy’ego. Chyba potrzebuje chwili dla siebie, ale to najgorsze miejsce z możliwych. Z każdej strony wracają wspomnienia wspólnego czasu spędzonego z Jamesem. Nieskończone projekty piętrzą się, a on nie robi się młodszy. Nie wie czy uda mu się przed śmiercią zamknąć wszystko. Nie chce zostawiać Pepper z tym.

Nie wie jak długo tak siedzi w ciszy, ale Dummy w końcu przestaje go kłopotać. I nie wiadomo kiedy JARVIS informuje go, że zostało zaledwie pół godziny do wizyty Sama.

***  
Wilson przygląda mu się bacznie, jakby Tony coś zbroił albo jakby go o to podejrzewał. A był grzeczny jak aniołek.

\- Stark, jak ćwiczenia? – pyta Sam wprost.

\- Byłem posłuszny jak żołnierz podczas musztry – rzuca, kiedy zaczyna się rozciągać.

Sam ma dla niego nowy zestaw ćwiczeń, ale on woli ich starą, pierwszą rutynę. Czasami dodaje coś nowego, ale zwykle nie potrafi skupić się na tyle, żeby podążać za Wilsonem. Zajęcia nie są typowo fizjoterapeutyczne. Nie stracił kończyny i nie uczy się na nowo chodzić. Musi jednak pilnować, żeby jego kondycja była nienaganna. Przepływ krwi, jej ciśnienie – wszystko jest teraz ważne.

 - To nie ma kompletnie sensu – wzdycha Sam. – Tony, poważnie, dobrze się czujesz? – interesuje się.

\- A co? Nie wyglądam na to? – prycha nagle zirytowany i zmarszczka między brwiami Sama pogłębia się.

Wilson przez dłuższą chwilę nie mówi nic, ale widzi jak trybiki w jego głowie pracują. Nie chce wrócić na terapię, żeby opowiadać obcemu człowiekowi o uczuciach, których nie rozumie i nie potrafi sam nazwać. I wie, że jest swoim największym wrogiem. Nie pije jednak i nie ćpa, chociaż są takie chwile, że zapomnieć byłoby łatwiej. Żaden Stark jednak jeszcze nie poszedł na łatwiznę, czego nie potrafi zrozumieć nikt prócz niego samego. Stawia sobie bardzo wysoko poprzeczkę dlatego od lat wyprzedza innych o lata świetlne.

\- Chcesz o tym pogadać? – pyta Sam.

\- Nie ma o czym – rzuca i patrzy Wilsonowi prosto w oczy.

Ten kiwa głową, jakby pojmował w lot, że niczego od niego nie wyciągnie.

\- Spoko – rzuca jego fizjoterapeuta i wzrusza ramionami, jakby kompletnie nie miał z tym problemu, co jest wierutnym kłamstwem.

Jakoś na przestrzeni czasu Sam się stał taki jak Pepper i Rhodey; o wiele zbyt wścibski, zbyt wiele zauważający.

\- Popodnosimy trochę ciężarów dzisiaj – decyduje Wilson nagle. – Bucky’emu podobało się ostatnio. Powiem ci, stary, że genialna robota z tą jego ręką. Pokazywał mi ostatnio jak zgniata orzechy palcami – rzuca nagle Sam i to przyciąga uwagę Tony’ego.

\- Chyba nikomu o tym nie mówiłeś – zaczyna.

Wilson unosi dłonie w obronnym geście.

\- Nie jestem już w Lotnictwie. Jestem cywilem. Nic mnie z nimi nie łączy. Poza tym Bucky nie jest zdolny do powrotu na pole bitwy – wyjaśnia mu pospiesznie Sam.

To również kłamstwo. Z nich wszystkich James jest w najdoskonalszej kondycji. Metalowe ramię do tego czyni go niezwykle groźnym. Po odpowiednim przeszkoleniu Armia miałaby doskonałego zabójcę.

Słowa Sama jednak odbijają się echem w jego głowie i dociera do niego coś, czego Wilson nigdy nie powiedziałby wprost, bo nigdy nie zdradza tajemnic swoich pacjentów. James może mieć zespół stresu pourazowego i to jest całkiem normalne. Cierpi na podobną przypadłość od czasu porwania. Strata kończyny w walce zapewne to jeszcze większy szok.

Nie kontynuuje tematu, bo to tylko potwierdza jego wcześniejsze podejrzenia. Wie też, że Sam nie powie mu nic więcej.

\- Po prostu widać, że dużo czasu spędziłeś nad jego ręką – podejmuje nagle Sam i Tony przez chwilę panikuje, że Wilson wie.

Myśl jest jednak idiotyczna. Tony zwierza się jedynie Pepper i zawsze w zaufaniu. Nigdy też nie bywają razem z Jamesem na siłowni, więc Sam poza tym jednym razem nie ma kiedy obserwować ich wzajemnych interakcji.

\- Znasz mnie – rzuca i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie, Tony, w zasadzie to nie – przyznaje Sam. – Za każdym razem kiedy sądzę, że cię znam, wyskakuje coś całkiem nowego. Myślisz, że nie wiem, co zrobiłeś? – prycha Wilson. – Odmieniłeś jego życie. Stan Steve’a był naprawdę kiepski, kiedy widzieliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Jesteś dobrym facetem, Stark. Teraz się przede mną nie ukryjesz.

Tony ma ochotę zaśmiać się, ale nie wie czy nie popłacze się w trakcie. Przewraca, więc tylko oczami, przełykając gulę, która wyrosła mu w gardle i kładzie się na ławeczce, zabierając się za gryf. Nie wie jaka waga znajduje się po obu stronach poprzeczki, ale nawet go to nie interesuje. Przywykł do podnoszenia żelastwa w warsztacie, a chociaż metalowe ramię Jamesa daje mu sporą siłę, w końcu Barnes musiał użyć z drugiej strony ludzkiej ręki z ograniczeniami.

\- Nie, naprawdę nie jestem – rzuca w stronę Sama, zanim zaczyna opuszcza cały ciężar na swoją klatkę piersiową.

***  
Kiedy wraca po krótkim prysznicu, James jest już z powrotem w Wieży. Barnes nie wydaje się zainteresowany zwierzeniami na temat tego gdzie był i jak mu poszło. Siedzą ze Steve’em na kanapie, nie oglądając jednak niczego. Atmosfera wydaje się napięta jak nigdy, ale Rogers nie jest zmartwiony czy wściekły, więc może po prostu tak wygląda sytuacja, kiedy próbuje się znaleźć pracę i pomimo najszczerszych chęci – nie może.

Dołącza do nich i poniekąd staje się więźniem tego milczenia. Nie może jednak zejść do warsztatu, bo jest tak bezproduktywny, że JARVIS zacznie się martwić. A nie chce przeciążać jego sensorów. Nie wie gdzie się podziać i kanapa w salonie wydaje się najlepszym miejscem.

\- Ktoś ma ochoty na lody? – pyta, bo chyba widział w zamrażalniku pudełko.

James spogląda na niego trochę zaskoczony.

\- Lody? – upewnia się Barnes.

\- Miałem sesję z Samem, chyba należy mi się coś słodkiego – prycha.

\- Przyniosę, może faktycznie powinieneś zjeść coś z wysoką zawartością cukru. Ostatnio wydajesz się blady – informuje go Steve.

Tony nie może nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Przyganiał kocioł garncowi – kpi.

\- Ja mam astmę, a jaka jest twoja wymówka? – pyta Steve, nie patrząc nawet w jego stronę.

Tony nie odpowiada, bo ta rozmowa nie prowadzi do niczego. James wciąż milczy, ale wydaje się bardziej odprężony. Wyciąga nawet nogi przed siebie, jakby był niemożliwie zmęczony. Tony podejrzewa, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z fizycznym wyczerpaniem, do którego Barnes jest przyzwyczajony poniekąd.

Wracają do niego słowa Pepper, która jeszcze tak niedawno mówiła, że nie potrafił być wsparciem i dlatego ich związek nie miałby racji bytu. Widzi to dokładnie teraz. Steve wie co robić, jak chodzić wokół Jamesa i jakiś tematów nie poruszać. Zapewne nie pierwszy raz Rogers po prostu to przeczekuje, pozwalając Barnesowi na wyciszenie się na własną rękę.

W Tonym jednocześnie rośnie bunt. Ma ochotę klepnąć Jamesa w plecy i powiedzieć, że jeśli nie ta to inna. Praca rzecz jasna.

Steve przynosi im lody, więc zaczynają jeść w ciszy. Myśli, że to nie potrwa długo i przetrwają te kilka dni aż ktoś oddzwoni do Jamesa. Byliby idiotami, gdyby tego nie zrobili – powtarza sobie. A jednocześnie głosik wprost z jego podświadomości podpowiada mu, że ta rezygnacja Barnesa nie bierze się z niczego. Nie wie o jakie stanowiska ubiega się James, ale wciąż ma jedną rękę, a metalowe ramię zapewne odstrasza na pierwszy rzut oka. A pierwsze spotkania są najważniejsze. Tony jest jednak pewien, że znajdzie się w końcu ktoś, kto zobaczy w Barnesie to co on.

Nie wie jak rozumieć to, że każdego kolejnego dnia James wychodzi o poranku w swoim garniturze, czasem zmieniając koszulę na inną. Kiedy wraca, siadają na kanapie i długo nie mówią nic. Steve nie reaguje, jakby wiedział, że jeśli się odezwie, rozpęta się piekło, więc Tony też milczy. Sparaliżowana tym ciągłym czekaniem na coś jest cała Wieża, a napięcie robi się nie do zniesienia.

Wie, że James się stara, ale to nie może być łatwe. Rozumie też, że przyznanie się do porażki nie jest zapewne prostą sprawą. Rzadko odczuwa jej smak, ale ostatnio jej gorycz nie opuszcza jego ust. Przyznanie się, że coś się nie układa jest pierwszym krokiem do tego, aby coś z tym zrobić. Aby ruszyć naprzód.

Jest jednak tchórzem, więc docierają do weekendu, gdzie Barnes odzyskuje dobry humor. Tony w końcu spędza kilka godzin w warsztacie, dopracowując metalowe ramię a razie w hologramie, bo nie ma na tyle vibranium, aby wykonać kolejny prototyp. Codzienne kalibracje zmieniły się w takie raz na kilka dni, bo ręka nie potrzebuje kolejnych poprawek. Coraz lepiej rozumie mechanizmy ciała, więc nie musi o każdy nanometr podkręcać sztucznych ścięgien i zostawiać na cały dzień Jamesa w ten sposób, żeby sprawdzić czy to już to ustawienie.

Pewnego dnia Barnes nie będzie potrzebował kalibracji. Przynajmniej do następnej dziury w ścianie, którą zapewne wybije, jeśli sytuacja będzie się ciągnąć.

Sytuacja wydaje się poprawiać i Steve nawet wślizguje się pod ramię Jamesa, kiedy siedzą na kanapie przed telewizorem. Tony obiecał sobie wcześniej teleturniej raz w tygodniu i teraz nareszcie pozwala sobie na dostęp do zagadek. Biorą udział w tym wszyscy trzej. Każdy ma jakąś swoją dziedzinę i trochę zaskakuje go, że James wie tak wiele o polityce.

\- Byłem żołnierzem – wyjaśnia Barnes, kiedy mu się to wyrywa.

Tony nie może nie popatrzeć na niego dziwnie.

\- Lepiej wiedzieć kto i dlaczego cię tam wysyła. Lubiłem wiedzieć dlaczego mnie tam wysyłają – wzdycha James. – Chociaż pewnie byłoby lepiej dla mnie, żebym nie wiedział.

\- Z tym nie mogę się nie zgodzić – przyznaje.

\- Ciebie nie interesuje polityka? – dziwi się James. – Na pewno spotykasz wielu senatorów.

\- Generałów i prezydentów – wymienia Tony. – Zmieniają się na swoich stanowiskach, a Stark Industries pozostaje stałe. Nie muszę starać się o ich uwagę i trochę to część irytuje. Nie mają jednak wyjścia. W wywiadach zawsze mówią o tych i takich powodach, a chodzi o coś zupełnie innego – dodaje. – Trudno śledzić ich wymówki.

\- Wymówki – podchwytuje James.

\- To zawsze są wymówki, bo zawsze chodzi o pieniądze – wyjaśnia.

Coś przebiega po twarzy Barnesa, kiedy patrzy na swoje metalowe palce i może Tony nie powinien tego mówić. James jednak prostuje się na kanapie, przyciągając Steve’a tylko bliżej i Rogers pozwala mu na to bez słowa, jakby wiedział, że jego chłopak potrzebuje cichego wsparcia, a nie słów. Tony nie ma pojęcia nawet, co miałby powiedzieć, żeby wszystko naprawić.

***  
Kiedy wstaje rano w poniedziałek i widzi Jamesa w garniturze, coś się w nim spina. Ruchy Barnesa są nerwowe, wyliczone, brakuje w nich rozluźnienia. James nie mówi prawie nic podczas śniadania, a potem znika. Steve wydaje się bardziej zmęczony niż spięty i na jego policzki wraca ta śmiertelna bladość, która przerażała go już wcześniej. Nie wie czy Rogers sypia. Rozpoznaje pierwsze symptomy bezsenności od razu. Sam na nią cierpi od lat i chociaż znalazł na nią swoje własne sposoby, do których nie zalicza się zalanie w trupa, podejrzewa, że Steve z nich nie skorzysta.

Jakoś nie widzi w nim wizjonera, geniusza i wynalazcy.

Ma ochotę skomentować to, że James wychodzi dzień w dzień i wraca zdenerwowany, ale nie wie jak Steve zareaguje na jego wtrącanie się. Nie chce też usłyszeć, że się nie zna. I nie wie jakie to uczucie, bo nie wie i nie ma amunicji do tego, żeby się obronić. Wie jakie bitwy jest w stanie wygrać i to nie jest jedna z nich.

To nie może jednak się tak ciągnąć miesiącami.

James wraca po kilku godzinach akurat w chwili, kiedy Tony robi sobie przerwę na kawę. Pepper wyciąga go z warsztatu w tym czasie, zmuszając go do poszukania dokumentów w jego sypialni, która jest jednocześnie gabinetem.

\- Hej – wita się krótko, ale James tylko mruczy coś pod nosem w odpowiedzi.

Nie uchodzi jego uwadze, że Steve przeciera dłonią twarz i robi głębszy wdech. Jeśli tak wygląda szukanie pracy, to Tony nie rozumie dlaczego ludzie nie wolą zostać na zasiłku i żyć na ulicy. Wybrałby taki los bez mrugnięcia okiem. Zaczyna mu się wydawać, że to trochę tak jak obdzieranie ludzi z godności osobistej. Chodzenie, proszenie, kolejne pytania i tygodnie bez słowa odpowiedzi. Pepper opowiadała mu o swoim poprzednim szefie, który zasugerował jej, że powinna być wdzięczna za szanse, którą jej dał, a Tony pamięta doskonale, że podkradł ją z bezpłatnego stażu, gdzie traktowano ją jak niewolnika.

Nie wie co się dzieje z tym światem.

Wraca z dokumentami i podaje je kurierowi, którego akurat wpuszcza Steve.

\- Nie jedziesz do firmy? – dziwi się Rogers.

\- Po co, skoro mam… - zaczyna i urywa. – Jesteś nowy.

Kurier czerwieni się wściekle.

\- Tony Stark – przedstawia się i wyciąga rękę w stronę chłopaka.

\- Wiem kim pan jest – odpowiada tamten.

\- Ale ja nie wiem kim jesteś – prycha Tony. – I obowiązuje jedna zasada, skoro bywasz w moim domu, mówimy sobie po imieniu.

Chłopak czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Josh – przedstawia się krótko.

\- Super, Josh. Zmykaj, bo Pepper obedrze cię ze skóry, jeśli nie dostanie tego na czas, a potem obedrze ze skóry mnie – rzuca.

Chłopak lekko blednie, więc zapewne poznał już Potts.

Drzwi windy zamykają się za kurierem, a Steve patrzy na niego trochę zaskoczony.

\- Co? – pyta Tony.

\- Nic – odpowiada Steve.

I dalej patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie.

James w tym czasie wraca z sypialni już w bardziej domowym wydaniu, ale nadal wydaje się spięty. Tony ma na końcu języka pytanie jak poszło, ale boi się odpowiedzi, więc po prostu nalewa sobie kawy i rzuca wymówkę o tym, że ma dużo pracy przed sobą.

***  
Następnego dnia sytuacja się powtarza. Tyle, że James wraca o wiele później i o wiele bardziej załamany i zdenerwowany zarazem, co jest piorunującą mieszanką. Tony nigdy nie czuł nic podobnego i nie wie jak to rozumieć. Wie jednak, że jeśli sytuacja się nie zmieni, ucierpią wszyscy. Już teraz coraz ciężej mu się skupić w warsztacie. Nie odcina się już od świata tak skutecznie jak przed laty. Może już nie chce uciekać i to idiotyczne, że właśnie teraz spełniło się największe życzenie Pepper.

Siadają do kolacji, bo Steve zawsze prosi JARVISA o wyciągnięcie go z warsztatu na czas i nie ma do tej pory z tym żadnego problemu. Tony i tak czasami godzinami wgapia się w przestrzeń przed sobą, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym.

Siedzą w ciszy, co nieprzyjemnie przypomina mu pierwsze dni, kiedy nie wiedzieli co mogą sobie powiedzieć, a co nie. Skrępowanie wraca, a on nie chce czuć czegoś podobnego.

\- Jak idą rozmowy? – pyta wprost.

Steve spina się i patrzy na niego zaskoczony.

James nawet nie podnosi głowy.

\- Źle – odpowiada Barnes, a potem wzdycha. – Zresztą nieważne…

\- Nie, ważne, bo chodzisz tak poirytowany, że trudno przegapić – wchodzi mu pospiesznie w słowo.

James w końcu na niego patrzy i w jego wzroku jest czysta złość.

\- A mam być szczęśliwy, że nie mogę znaleźć pracy? – pyta Barnes kilka tonów za głośno.

\- Bucky – zaczyna Steve spokojnie i kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu, ale James odsuwa się tak szybko, jakby ta parzyła.

\- Wcale nie mówię, że masz być szczęśliwy – prycha Tony. – Ja byłbym wściekły. Oczywiście jako bogaty chłopiec z dobrego domu nigdy nie miałem takich problemów, ale oświeć mnie może? – proponuje.

\- Co ty pieprzysz? – pyta James nagle. – Czy ja ci coś wypominam?

\- Chodziłeś tak wściekły, że myślałem, że to moja wina – odpowiada i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Chryste, jesteś takim egocentrykiem. Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie – informuje go James.

\- Więc oświeć mnie – powtarza. – Nie wiemy gdzie wychodzisz, ani kiedy wrócisz. Nie wiemy czy starasz się o prace tutaj, czy na końcu kraju… - wymienia.

\- Na końcu kraju? Te kilka razy, kiedy ruszyłem się z miasta, to przez armię – wyjaśnia James.

Tony przyjmuje to do wiadomości i czeka, bo Barnes nie jest idiotą. James zresztą spogląda na swoje ręce, jakby je widział po raz pierwszy i spuszcza głowę. Przez chwile jest tak cicho w kuchni, że słyszy tykanie zegara.

\- Wiem, że nie byłem w najdoskonalszym humorze… - zaczyna Barnes.

\- Nie musisz niczego mówić – wchodzi mu w słowo Steve nagle i Tony ma ochotę zaprotestować, bo naprawdę wiele osiągnął i nie został zmieszany z błotem.

Nie wie dlaczego Rogers to niszczy.

\- Tony ma jednak rację. Jesteś spięty – ciągnie dalej Steve i wydaje się, że chce dodać coś jeszcze, ale się powstrzymuje.

\- Muszę znaleźć pracę – mówi James krótko i dosadnie.

\- A kto tak powiedział? – pyta Tony.

\- Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie – rzuca James.

\- Nie, poważnie. Całkiem poważnie. Kto powiedział, że masz pracować od ósmej do szesnastej, zarabiając tyle i tyle, wykonując pracę, która cię nie cieszy i to pod kontrolą rządu? Z moich informacji wynika, że z tych płac i tak się nie można utrzymać, więc po co się starać? – pyta dalej, a James patrzy na niego jak na idiotę. – Pracujesz dla jakiegoś bubka, który płaci marne pieniądze, nabijając sobie kabzę, a potem wydajesz to wszystko, żeby te pieniądze do niego wróciły. Gdybym tkwił w podobnej pętli, przeniósłbym się na farmę Amiszów. Cisza, spokój, brak kontroli rządu i urabiasz swoimi rękami dokładnie tyle, ile potrzebujesz i nikt ci tego nie zabiera – wyjaśnia.

Teraz obaj patrzą na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Od razu mówię, że zarobki w mojej firmie są pod ścisłą kontrolą Pepper, a ta nie pochodzi z oderwanej od rzeczywistości rodziny. Zarząd jej nienawidzi – dodaje z dumą.

\- Tony, ty nie rozumiesz… - zaczyna Steve.

\- Och, ja doskonale rozumiem wszystko. Rozumiem, że ktoś kiedyś powiedział wam, że musicie pracować, żeby się utrzymać. Wbił wam do głowy schemat, którego ja wtłoczonego w mózg nie mam – przyznaje i wzrusza ramionami. – Musicie wyjść poza schemat.

\- Chyba nie wiesz jak ograniczone mam możliwości – przyznaje gorzko Barnes.

\- Możesz zostać modelem – rzuca krótko.

James śmieje się w głos, a potem zamiera, kiedy dociera do niego, że Tony nie żartuje.

\- Możesz zostać modelem. Jest pełno modeli z różnymi dziwactwami. Będziesz gwiazdą. Jak dostaniesz do podpisania pierwszy kontrakt, pójdziesz na spotkanie z prawnikami Pepper, bo proteza nie może być aż tak szczegółowo fotografowana. Chodzi o patent – wyjaśnia. – W fotoshopie jednak wszystko można trochę zniekształcić.

\- Piłeś coś? – pyta James nagle.

\- Dwa kubki kawy – odpowiada, a potem spogląda w stronę milczącego Steve’a. – Powiedz mu, że spokojnie nadawałby się na modela.

Rogers unosi brew do góry, a potem wzdycha.

\- Bucky, jesteś przystojny i fotogeniczny – przyznaje Steve. – Wiem, że byłbyś idealny, ale to nie znaczy, że mi się podoba, że ktoś widziałby cię bez ubrania – dodaje cierpko.

Barnes spogląda na nich jak na wariatów. Prawda jest jednak taka, że kiedy Tony spotkał go po raz pierwszy, uderzyło go jak bardzo przystojny był James. I to nie w tradycyjnym wydaniu. Długie ciemne włosy, nigdy niezwiązane dodawały mu dzikości. Jego wzrok – trochę nieskupiony i zagubiony, tylko pogłębiał tajemniczość. Każdy kto spoglądał na Barnesa wiedział, że tutaj tkwił jakiś sekret i jakaś historia. Tradycyjnie piękne twarze nie sprzedawały się już tak dobrze. Ludzie lubili oglądać tajemnice, a James był jedną z nich.

\- Jesteś przystojny – powtarza Steve i wydaje się oswajać z tą myślą, a potem patrzy na niego tak, jakby doskonale wiedział, co Tony robi.

Może i chciał podnieść samoocenę Jamesa, ale nie powiedział nieprawdy. Barnes mógłby być modelem, ma do tego warunki. Tony widział jego ciało i nie potrzebowałoby trenera personalnego. A blizny, które pozostały po walce zapewne uznano by za element uwiarygodniający historię, którą chciano sprzedać. Albo graficy mogli sobie z tym poradzić później.

James to kwintesencja siły i dzikości. I to połączenie przyciągnęło go do niego niczym magnes.

\- Wy nie mówicie poważnie – prycha Barnes.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta Tony.

Zna wiele modelek i modeli. James nie ma tej samej mentalności, ale Pepper znalazłaby mu dobrą agencje, gdzie dbaliby o niego i nie pozwolili złemu światu go wciągnąć i złamać. Barnes zresztą przetrwał wojnę i utratę kończyny. Nie złamałoby go kilka złych słów.

\- Jestem żołnierzem – przypomina im James.

Tony nie może nie potrząsnąć głową.

\- Byłeś żołnierzem – oznajmia mu z brutalną szczerością.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam, dziękuję za cudowne komentarze :)

James nie zostaje modelem, oczywiście. Tony nie wierzył zresztą, że Barnesa skusi kariera, w której będzie odsłaniał się przed całym światem – nie jest ekshibicjonistą i to tyczy się zarówno dosłownego znaczenia tego słowa jak i metaforycznego. Oczami własnej wyobraźni nie widzi Jamesa również na kozetce u psychologa wypłakującego się czy sprzedającego do tabloidów jakąkolwiek część swojego życia – nawet jeśli to miałaby być prawda.

Pod pewnym względem wraz ze Steve’em stanowią przykład tego jak świat powinien wyglądać. Są tak bardzo normalni i zwykli, że Tony nie może nie przyglądać im się z pewną fascynacją. Ich życie nie jest pełne dramatów, które zdarzają się każdego dnia. Przechodzą do porządku dziennego z tym, czego zmienić nie mogą i jednocześnie nie zaprzątają sobie głowy tym, co ludzie uważają za pozornie ważne.

Przypomina sobie jak jego własna matka dramatyzowała przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie, na siłę szukała sobie zajęcia organizując bale i gale, zbierając pieniądze dla anonimowych ludzi, którzy zresztą otrzymywali jedynie ich drobny procent, bo zdumiewająco lwią część pożerały koszty wynajmowania sali czy catering. W ich domu zawsze panował szum informacyjny. Ojciec wiecznie na telefonach albo omawiający sprawy firmy, albo wmieszany w politykę. Matka rozporządzająca służbą, która i tak doskonale wiedziała co robić.

Tony nie zdawał sobie sprawy nawet jak bardzo uwielbiał ciszę swoich czterech ścian i teraz, kiedy obserwuje Steve’a i Jamesa siedzącego w kompletnym komfortowym milczeniu przy swoim stole nie może nie odnieść wrażenia, że w pewnym sensie jednak brakowało mu cudzej obecności. Pepper kiedy wpada do niego przeważnie krzyczy. Rhodey żartuje z wrzasków Potts. Happy zachowuje się za bardzo jak ochroniarz, którym w zasadzie jest.

James i Steve tymczasem nie czują parcia ciszy, które zmusza do mówienia. Nie szukają na siłę tematów i nie tworzą dramatów z niczego. Rozbity kubek jest tym czym jest w rzeczywistości, czyli odrobiną pękniętej porcelany, która ląduje w koszu zanim ktokolwiek zdąża zauważyć, że w ogóle doszło do jakiegoś wypadku. To nie wydarzenie na miarę międzynarodową, chociaż Tony jest przekonany, że gdyby kupił w supermarkecie papier toaletowy – wytapetowano by tym zdjęciem cały Manhattan.

\- Co? – pyta James niepewnie znad swojego talerza.

Jedzą przy stole, bo to nowa niepisana zasada po tym jak stracili dwa kubki podczas oglądania teleturnieju w salonie. Nie zabierają jedzenia ze sobą więcej na kanapę, gdzie nie ma dość miejsca, aby odstawić ciepłe napoje, a czasami wybuchają niepochamowanym śmiechem.

Steve przeżuwa powoli, kiedy zerka na niego równie podejrzliwie.

Tony nie wie co powiedzieć, więc wzrusza ramionami i w zasadzie czeka na przesłuchanie, kolejne pytania, ale James przewraca oczami i wraca do jedzenia bez słowa. Jest tak zszokowany, że zamiera, ale chyba nikt tego nie zauważa. Steve wstaje od stołu z pustym już talerzem, bo jak na takiego chudzielca pochłania ogromne ilości jedzenia. Tony nie przypomina sobie, żeby tak było wcześniej, więc to może oznacza, że Rogers czuje się znacznie lepiej. Nie słyszy w zasadzie już tego astmatycznego pokasływania, które przerywało ciszę ich dnia, a do którego też zresztą zdążył się przyzwyczaić, podobnie jak do nie-całkiem mroku w którym teraz zasypia przez reaktor jak i dźwięku jaki wydają ścierającego się o siebie metale, kiedy James zapomina, że jego ręka nie jest prawdziwa.

Prototyp spisuje się doskonale. Helen wpadła do nich, przeprowadzając część testów, o których na razie oficjalnie nie rozmawiają, bo nie chce dawać Jamesowi nadziei. A raczej nie chce być tym, który będzie musiał powiedzieć mu, że jednak jego plany są niemożliwe do zrealizowania, bo obecny rozwój technologiczny na to nie pozwala. Po raz pierwszy obawia się, że naprawdę zawiedzie i to dziwne uczucie pompuje w jego krew adrenalinę. Poznaje tę emocję – to strach, nie jest mu obca. Nie chce zawieść zaufania, które w nim pokłada Barnes. James widzi w nim geniusza, a Tony po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu trochę w siebie wątpi, bo dostrzega swoje ograniczenia.

Pepper nie raz i nie dwa mówiła mu, że powinien najpierw uporać się z reaktorem w swojej piersi. Nie potrafi, przyznaje to coraz częściej we własnej głowie. Prototyp, który James nosi to temat zastępczy, który miał odpędzić myśli, ale one wracają.

Nie może nie zastanawiać się, co powiedziałby Steve, gdyby się dowiedział. James wsparłby go jak idealny przyjaciel i dobry człowiek, którym jest. Sam Wilson pogratulowałby mu podstępów, bo ego Tony’ego zawsze go drażniło. Rhodes spytałby czy Tony żartuje. Pepper patrzyłaby na niego tym wzrokiem pełnym litości, jakby współczuła mu każdego jednego wspomnienia z życia. Happy nie wiedziałby w czym rzecz.

Nie wie jednak jaka byłaby reakcja Steve’a. Rogers oswoił się z nim na tyle, że nie patrzy na niego z nienawiścią czy lękiem. Siadają razem nawet kiedy Jamesa nie ma i chociaż nie mówią wiele – to mu wystarcza. Nie poznaje jednak Steve’a wcale przez to bardziej i trochę nurtuje go ta niewiadoma. Lubi znać ludzi, którzy go otaczają. Czuje się bezpiecznie, kiedy jest w stanie przewidzieć ich reakcje i przygotować się.

Nie wie jak rozmawiać ze Steve’em.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta James i przygląda mu się tymi swoimi o wiele za szczerymi oczami.

\- Tak – odpowiada, chociaż to zarówno kłamstwo jak i najszczersza prawda.

\- Jesteś dzisiaj bardzo cichy – wtrąca Steve, nie odwracając się do niego nawet przodem.

Tony nie widzi tego, ale słyszy jak Rogers zmywa po ich kolacji. To w pewnym sensie rytuał. Tony chciał się tym zająć odkąd Steve gotuje, ale Rogers wyrzucił go, bo okazało się, że nie potrafił wyczyścić porządnie nawet talerzy. James ryzuje porcelanę swoimi metalowymi palcami, więc jest wykluczony odgórnie.

\- Może lubię czasem pomilczeć? – ryzykuje.

\- Nie – prycha Steve. – Stark, jeśli wiem o tobie jedno to to, że nigdy nie milczysz. Możesz nie mówić, ale milion rzeczy dzieje się w twojej głowie. Twoje gałki oczne poruszają się tak, jakbyś miał jakiś atak – wyjaśnia.

Co gorsze James wydaje się go w tym popierać.

Ma ochotę spytać czy wyjątkowo jego gałki oczne pozostały nieruchomo, ale sarkazm jeszcze nic dobrego nie przyniósł mu podczas rozmowy ze Steve’em. A teraz obaj z Jamesem bratają się przeciwko niemu.

\- Myślę nad nowym projektem – kłamie.

\- Wiedziałem – rzuca Steve krótko, kupując to, ale w oczach Jamesa widzi, że nie dał się zwieść.

Barnes marszczy brwi, ale odpuszcza. I to też jest zaskakująco dziwne, bo Tony nie zna wielu ludzi, którzy szanują jego przestrzeń i nie prą do przodu po trupach, dopóki nie dostaną tego, czego chcą.

Steve wciąż z mokrymi, pokrytymi pianą rękami odwraca się od zlewu i obejmuje Jamesa ręką, przytulając się do niego lekko, rozchlapując krople wody wokół. Rogers spogląda nad ramieniem Barnesa wprost na niego z łagodnym uśmiechem, ale w jego oczach nie ma triumfu, nie mówią ‘on jest mój’ i ‘wygrałem’. Chełpienie się nie jest zresztą w stylu Steve’a i wyglądają tak naturalnie, tak domowo i swojsko, że Tony łapie się na tym, że nie czuje skrępowania ani tego bólu w klatce piersiowej, który czasem nie pozwalał mu oddychać.

Wyglądają razem przyjemnie, szczęśliwie i to trochę poprawia jego własny humor.

\- Zostawcie kubki i znajdźcie jakiś teleturniej – rzuca im Steve.

\- Chcesz lody? – pyta Tony, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Steve uwielbia słodycze, co odkrył jakiś czas wcześniej. Rogers oczywiście by temu zaprzeczył, więc nie mówią o tym na głos, ale kiedy James wraca z ciastem, zawsze Steve dostaje największy kawałek.

\- Nie ma jedzenia na kanapie – przypomina mu Rogers.

***  
Palce go świerzbią, kiedy zamyka się tego wieczoru w laboratorium. W jego głowie gości jednak idealna pustka. Dotyka Dummy’ego i prosi JARVISA o podrzucenie najnowszych schematów na holograficzny stół. Czuje jednak, że nie zrobi dzisiaj wiele. Jego skóra mrowi, wydaje się za ciasna i dociera do niego, że przed oczami wciąż ma ten sam obraz. Steve obejmujący Jamesa.

Nie zazdrości. To nie nawrót zauroczenia, nie będzie walczył o coś, co nigdy nie było tak naprawdę jego. Atak melancholii to jednak coś zupełnie nowego. Nie wierzy w to za bardzo, ale chyba tęskni za ludzkim dotykiem. Nie przypomina sobie, kiedy ostatnio ktoś objął go w sposób tak normalny bez seksualnego podtekstu. Nie widują się z Pepper teraz aż tak często, odkąd Potts przejęła jego pełne obowiązki. Jego matka obejmowała go wielokrotnie i chociaż nie ma jej tego za złe – wie, że była zbyt pochłonięta swoim światem, żeby zwracać na niego uwagę w pełni.

Może dlatego teraz tak bardzo lubi być w blasku fleszy. To jednak nie zapewnia mu uścisków, które coś znaczą. W każdym geście Jamesa i Steve’a widzi co to znaczy być faktycznie kochanym. Obaj są mężczyznami, a jednak w stosunku do siebie mają pewną delikatność i łagodność, której nie sposób przegapić.

Nie wie czy ktokolwiek traktował go podobnie.

Bierze głębszy wdech i zaczyna się tępo wgapiać w hologram przed sobą, ale nie widzi żadnych rozwiązań. Pamięta jednak dotyk skóry Barnesa pod opuszkami swoim palców, kiedy rano kalibrowali prototyp. Wierzch jego dłoni mrowi trochę w miejscach, w których Steve dotknął go przez przypadek, kiedy zdejmowali protezę.

Nigdy dotąd nie czuł aż takiej potrzeby. Nie wie nawet jak ją nazwać, jak sklasyfikować. Wie, że to przez to, że kiedy na nich patrzy – dociera do niego co traci i tracił. Ma nadzieję, że to nie będzie kolejna lawina emocji, z którymi się dotąd nie zetknął jak po powrocie z jaskini, gdy dotarło do niego, że nie jest niezniszczalny i jego pieniądze nie kupią wszystkiego. Jak lojalność czy życie.

Nie wie z kim porozmawiać, bo boi się trochę, że kiedy powie Wilsonowi, ten przekaże to Pepper. A on nie chce jej litości. Ma dość tego, że Potts współczuje mu od kiedy dowiedziała się jak bardzo jego rodzicie byli zajęci. A wygadał się przypadkowo w rocznicę ich śmierci. Sądził, że jeśli powie jej, że nie był z nimi aż tak blisko, aby rozpaczać po dziś dzień, ona przestanie składać mu każdego roku kondolencje i organizować pracę tak, żeby miał jak najwięcej czasu na żałobę.

On nie chciał wolnego. Nie chciał myśleć. Potrzebował swojej pracy.

A teraz zawiodła go nawet ona. Nie wie co robić. Schemat wydaje się doskonały i to jest pierwszy raz w jego życiu jak nie ma ochoty czegoś poprawić. Powinien zadzwonić po pomoc. Zapewne zwariował. Kiedy projekty nigdy nie są dokończone, bo prędzej czy później znajduje sposób, aby je dopracować i udoskonalić.

Tymczasem jego umysł jest pusty.

\- JARVIS… - zaczyna i w zasadzie nie ma żadnego nowego polecenia. – Na dzisiaj to tyle – rzuca w końcu, ale nie wychodzi z warsztatu, bo James i Steve na pewno nadal oglądają telewizję i spytają go dlaczego wrócił tak wcześnie.

Siedzi zatem i gapi się w przestrzeń, starając się ignorować to mrowienie.

***  
James wychodzi kolejnego dnia rano z teczką w dłoni. Tony niemal od razu zauważa różnicę, bo jego ramiona nie są zwieszone i więcej w nim nerwowości niż zrezygnowania. Barnes się nie ekscytuje, ale też z góry sam nie skazuje się na porażkę.

Odprowadzają go ze Steve’em wzrokiem aż drzwi windy zamykają się za Jamesem. Przez chwilę milczą i Tony bierze kolejny łyk kawy, ale niepewność go zjada od środka.

\- Wiesz co jest grane? – pyta.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiada Steve.

Rogers ewidentnie się waha, ale w końcu patrzy mu w oczy, przygryzając wnętrze policzka.

\- Lepiej, żeby tym razem wypaliło, bo chyba po raz pierwszy mu zależy – wzdycha Steve.

\- Jeśli wiesz, gdzie idzie mógłbym… - zaczyna Tony i sugestywnie urywa.

\- I kiedy się dowie…? – pyta Steve.

Tony wie, że to uderzyłoby w Barnesa jak nic innego. W pewnym sensie rozumie, że James musi się sprawdzić i udowodnić przede wszystkim sobie, że może i potrafi. Sam po powrocie z Afganistanu zaaranżował trójkąt z dwoma modelkami jak za starych czasów. Nic się nie zmieniło – niesmak pozostał dokładnie ten sam.

Zmieniło się jednocześnie wszystko – to był ostatni raz jak wziął do łóżka kogoś obcego.

\- Jest prawie tak jak przed jego wyjazdem na misję. Prawie jak wtedy, gdy zaciągnął się – wzdycha Steve.

\- Dziwi mnie, że mu pozwoliłeś – rzuca.

\- Sam chciałem się zaciągnąć – przyznaje Steve, co szokuje go niezmiernie. – Byliśmy młodzi, moja matka zmarła. Mój ojciec był żołnierzem i bronił kraju. Chciałem robić to co on.

\- Bronić kraju – powtarza po nim Tony i ma nadzieję, że jego sarkazm nie jest aż tak wyczuwalny.

\- Wiem, co myślisz, ale byliśmy młodzi, a sierżant, który prowadził rekrutację, mówił o wojsku… - zaczyna Steve i urywa. – Byliśmy młodzi – powtarza po raz kolejny.

\- Jesteście młodzi – przypomina mu kwaśno Tony.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? – kpi Steve.

\- Wrócił bez ręki, cudem przeżył, to nie czyni z niego staruszka. Sporo przeszliście, ale macie jeszcze więcej przed sobą – wyjaśnia. – I nie byliście młodzi. Nazywaj to po imieniu.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że byliśmy idiotami? – pyta Steve wprost.

\- To nie czasy drugiej wojny światowej, kiedy honor miał znaczenie i byłeś pewien, że jesteś po dobrej stronie – odpowiada Tony. - Mój ojciec maczał palce w projekcie Manhattan i mnie też nazywano Handlarzem Śmiercią. Pamiętaj, że nie tylko ty popełniałeś błędy – rzuca.

Steve patrzy na niego długo, nie mówiąc nic, jakby go oceniał – po raz kolejny. I Tony nie ma pojęcia jakie wnioski Rogers wyciąga tym razem. Jego telefon dzwoni niespodziewanie, przerywając tę chwilę.

***  
Wilson pojawia się spóźniony, co wydaje się przynajmniej podejrzane. Tony obawia się trochę, że Pepper wparuje tutaj za Samem i zaczną go przesłuchiwać. Nie złamano go jednak w Afganistanie i Potts też nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Konwencja genewska zapewnia mu też bezpieczeństwo w tym cywilizowanym kraju, jakim jest Ameryka. Jeśli będą chcieli go torturować – najpierw go wywiozą do kraju trzeciego świata, gdzie w tajnym więzieniu CIA zajmą się nim naprawdę. Do tego czasu jednak Steve i James zorientują się, że go nie ma.

W zasadzie zatem czuje się dość pewnie.

Przynajmniej dopóki Sam nie zaczyna na niego spoglądać z tą miną, która wróży kłopoty.

\- Piłeś ostatnio? – pyta Wilson wprost.

\- Nie – odpowiada.

Może powinien się obrazić. Nie upija się już do nieprzytomności. Czasem pozwala sobie na szklaneczkę czy dwie, ale nie o to pyta Wilson.

\- Jesteś jakiś wybity z równowagi – rzuca Sam.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że mój szczęśliwy i nieświadomy niczego marny żywot przerwało brutalne porwanie, uwięzienie i tortury – odpowiada jednym tchem i nie traci nawet rytmu.

Bieżnia to nie kłopot dla niego.

\- Sarkazm to marna forma obrony – informuje go Wilson.

\- No to kiepsko, bo to jedyne co mam – stwierdza.

\- Jestem pewien, że gdybyś krzyknął, Rogers zagryzłby mnie na śmierć – prycha Sam.

Tony ma ochotę się roześmiać i zaprzeczyć, ale powstrzymuje się, bo ta wersja jest równie prawdopodobna jak każda inna. W zasadzie nie wie co Steve zrobiłby w tej sytuacji. Rogers – wielka niewiadoma.

I kiedy ta myśl pojawia się w jego głowie, natychmiast wraca kolejna – a z nią mrowienie. Jeśli poprosiłby Wilsona, żeby ten go objął, jego psychoterapeuta pojawiłby się tutaj zrzucony ze spadochronem przez Pepper.

\- Dzisiaj kończymy wcześniej – informuje Sama, który spogląda na niego z niepokojem.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta Wilson, a Tony zaczyna drapać się po przedramieniu.

\- Chyba jakaś reakcja alergiczna – kłamie.

\- Może… - zaczyna Sam.

\- Nie pojadę do szpitala, bo pralnia zmieniła płyn do zmiękczania tkanin – sarka.

\- Okej, okej – rzuca Wilson pojednawczo. – Nie to proponowałem. Mam maść w apteczce w samochodzie – oznajmia mu.

Tony w piętnaście minut później wmasowuje w skórę dłoni kleistą maź, wiedząc, że nie pomoże.

***  
Chce myśleć o tym, że się nie miota, ale musiałby się okłamywać. Nie może za bardzo znaleźć sobie miejsca we własnym domu. Najchętniej spędziłby kolejny dzień na kanapie, ale jednocześnie wie, że nie ma czasu nie pracować. Nikt nie dokończy za niego tego projektu. Helen robi co może i oboje przeciągają czas do momentu, kiedy jej eksperymenty się powiodą, kiedy będą pewni, że mają sztuczną skórę.

Wynajduje sobie tematy zastępcze – jak to czy wyposażyć palce nowego prototypu w nerwy czuciowe, czy to będzie już za wiele. James nie ma bóli fantomowych, ale nie chcą doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której całkiem oszukają jego mózg. To może obrócić się przeciwko nim.

Helen zna zagrożenia, a on wiele czyta. Nie mają jednak technologii ani nawet pomysłu jak dojść do tego poziomu. Cho nie chce też pracować dla niego, co wcale niczego nie ułatwia.

Siada na kanapie koło Steve’a i obaj wgapiają się w ekran. James wyszedł popołudniem i nie wrócił do tej pory, co nie jest normalne. Chyba obaj czują się wybici z rytmu.

\- Wiesz coś? – pyta Rogers i trochę go to zaskakuje.

\- Skąd miałbym wiedzieć? – prycha.

\- Jesteś tak dziwny, że mogłeś kazać go śledzić – rzuca Rogers.

Tony ma ochotę zaprzeczyć, a potem dociera do niego, że w zasadzie nie pomyślał o tym, a to byłby znakomity pomysł.

\- Mogę zadzwonić do Happy’ego – proponuje, bo to byłoby pogwałcenie prywatności Barnesa.

Proponował Jamesowi, żeby Hogan go zawoził na rozmowy, ale nie sprawdził czy Barnes faktycznie skorzystał. Nie wydaje się to w stylu Jamesa, więc Happy zapewne nie wie wiele, ale to jedyne co przychodzi mu do głowy.

Steve unosi brew, jakby chciał go spytać ‘poważnie?’ Z drugiej strony to Rogers wspomniał o śledzeniu.

\- Niewiedza mnie dobija – przyznaje.

\- Nazwałbym to kształtowaniem charakteru – odgryza się Steve.

\- Jestem po trzydziestce, mogę chyba uznać ten etap za zakończony – prycha i zamiera, kiedy dochodzi do niego, że Rogers przygląda mu się jakoś dziwniej niż zwykle. – Co? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie wiem – przyznaje Steve kompletnie bez sensu. – Powiedziałeś, że jesteś po trzydziestce.

\- Nie wiedziałeś ile mam lat? – pyta z niedowierzaniem, bo to można znaleźć dokładnie w każdej gazecie w tym mieście oraz internecie.

Z drugiej jednak strony nie wie ile lat ma Steve, bo nigdy nie rozmawiali na ten temat.

\- Nie, nie wiedziałem – przyznaje Rogers i wzdycha. – Trudno też po tobie poznać. Myślałem… - zaczyna Steve i urywa.

\- Co? – dopytuje Tony.

\- Myślałem… - urywa raz jeszcze i wzdycha. – Trudno stwierdzić. Czasami zachowujesz się tak, że… a innym razem…

Tony unosi brew wyżej, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

\- Jesteś geniuszem. Twoja wiedza sugeruje wiekowego starca. A jednocześnie nie umiesz myć naczyń i zająć sobą – rzuca Steve i patrzy na niego z wyzwaniem, jakby czekał tylko aż Tony zaprzeczy.

On nie zamierza jednak tego robić, bo coś w tym jest.

\- Wiele dokonałeś – dodaje Steve, co zapewne ma złagodzić pierwsze wrażenie, ale Tony nie obraża się za prawdę, jeśli takową słyszy.

\- Życie jest bardzo krótkie, więc trzeba je bardzo dobrze wykorzystać, żeby nie żałować żadnej minuty – wyrywa mu się i Rogers zamiera. – Wyrwał mi się jakiś slogan, pewnie ten tekst był w ciasteczku z wróżbą czy coś – kpi, ale wie, że nic go nie uratuje, kiedy Steve patrzy w ten sposób.

Dźwięk otwierających się drzwi windy przerywa im i James wchodzi do salonu dziarskim krokiem. Tony odnosi wrażenie, że do Wieży wrócił zwycięzca, ale chociaż chce spytać co będą świętować, wstaje pospiesznie, kierując się do drzwi swojej sypialni.

\- Super, że jesteś. Posiedziałbym z wami, ale lecę na galę – kłamie. – Pepper mnie zabije, jeśli się spóźnię – dodaje.

Gdzieś na pewno jest jakieś przyjęcie, gdzie przyjmą go z otwartymi ramionami. Nie bywał dawno, ale wszystkie drzwi stoją dla niego otworem. Wystarczy, że pojawi się na czerwonym dywanie ze swoim szerokim uśmiechem i grubym portfelem. Paparazzi zlecą się jak muchy do surowego mięsa. Od dawna na nim nie żerowali.

Ubiera się pospiesznie, bo ostatnie czego chce, aby Steve zdążył się pozbierać i przygotować jakiś atak. Albo jakieś normalne pytania, które zwykli ludzie wystosowują do siebie. Takie z troską i łagodnością i bez podtekstów, z którymi Tony nie wie jak sobie radzić.

Pepper nigdy nie powinna mu współczuć świata, w którym przyszło mu żyć, a który go wychować. Powinna go chronić przed wiedzą, że może istnieć coś innego.

Wychodzi z sypialni z uśmiechem lekko ironicznym, bo w takiej odsłonie spodziewa się go tłum. Dopina ostatni guzik marynarki i mruga porozumiewawczo do Jamesa, który zaplata dłonie na piersi.

\- Poważnie wychodzisz? Nie wspominałeś o żadnej gali – rzuca Barnes.

\- Miałem nie iść, ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniłem zdanie. Pepper uważa, że powinienem tam być – kłamie, a James tego nie kwestionuje.

Trudno odgadnąć czy Barnes to kupił czy nie. Steve wygląda na nieprzekonanego, ale Tony specjalnie nie kieruje swojej uwagi w jego stronę.

\- Dostałem pracę – mówi nagle James.

Tony zamiera w pół kroku i nie wie co zrobić. Część niego ma ochotę objąć Barnesa, żeby mu pogratulować, bo chociaż podejrzewał, że coś się święci – usłyszenie tego to coś całkiem nowego. Naprawdę jest szczęśliwy.

\- Cieszę się – oznajmia mu, a potem dociera do niego, że James pewnie chciał inaczej spędzić wieczór. – Powinniśmy świętować – orientuje się.

Barnes macha jednak ręką.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Ktoś tam na ciebie czeka i pewnie jesteś gościem honorowym czy coś – prycha James. – Posiedzimy ze Steve’em przed telewizorem i zostawimy ci kolację na kuchence.

\- Gale zazwyczaj oznaczają jedzenie – wtrąca Rogers.

\- Pewnie tak, ale widziałeś porcje, które tam serwują? – pyta James. – Na pewno wróci głodny.

Zaczynają się przekomarzać między sobą i Tony zaczyna się czuć naprawdę podle. Ze wszystkich wieczór, kiedy ucieka, to właśnie ten. Świętowanie z Jamesem pracy wydaje mu się najlepszą rozrywką ze wszystkich tym bardziej, że nie wie nawet co to za robota. I jest cała lista żartów o modelach, którą gdzieś miał, a których nie wykorzystał. Chwila wydawała się idealna.

Z drugiej jednak strony uczestniczy w życiu tej dwójki o wiele za bardzo. Obserwuje ich, wchłania ich emocje. Nie może tego robić, jeśli nie chce popaść w jeszcze większy obłęd.

\- JARVIS, pomóż im wybrać wino stosowne do okazji – rzuca. – Znikam – dodaje, zanim zdążą zaprotestować, a w tle słyszy głos swojej sztucznej inteligencji.

***  
Wszystko odbywa się tak jak zawsze. Sprawdza na twitterze, gdzie Christine Everhart obecnie urzęduje ze swoim dyktafonem i komórką. Happy nie komentuje faktu, że dojeżdżają na miejsce bez zaproszenia i wpychają się przed całą kolejkę limuzyn. Nie umyka mu jednak, że Hogan zerka we wsteczne lusterko raz po raz.

\- Mam być w pogotowiu? – pyta Happy.

\- Zadzwonię – obiecuje solennie.

\- Spotka się pan z panną Potts? Nie zostałem uprzedzony – zaczyna Hogan.

\- Nie będzie Pepper – odpowiada.

Happy zerka raz jeszcze na niego. Ktoś już jednak otwiera drzwi i Tony wychodzi w blasku fleszy i krzykach niedowierzania. Ten blask jest oślepiający, więc instynktownie przesuwa się do przodu, odprowadzany przez dwóch ochroniarzy hotelu, którzy starają się go osłonić. Zostawiają go we drzwiach budynku, więc odwraca się do paparazzi i rzuca im całusa na powitanie, zanim znika wewnątrz.

Nikt go nie pyta o zaproszenie ani jak się nazywa. Zbierają pieniądze na chore dzieci i tyle mu wystarczy. Ma ze sobą książeczkę czekową i od dawna nie wydał nic na żadną zachciankę. Pepper na pewno doceni, że pierwszy raz, kiedy po roku zaszasta kasą – to pójdzie na zbożny cel. Przynajmniej oficjalnie, bo z tego co widzi po stołach – to będzie raczej droga impreza.

Ludzie szepczą, kiedy się przedziera przez tłum znajomych twarzy, pozdrawiając ludzi z lewej i prawej. Nalane twarze prezesów zlewają się ze sobą. Coraz to młodsze żony z nabotoksowanymi ustami wyglądają jak siostry bliźniaczki. Nigdy nie rozumiał tego kanonu urody. Zatrzymuje się dopiero, kiedy dociera do baru i macha w kierunku szkockiej z dość sugestywnym wyrazem twarzy.

Gdy już tu jest, nie ma pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle wychodził z domu. Wszyscy się na niego gapią mniej lub bardziej subtelnie i nie może nie zastanawiać się czy mówią o jego porwaniu. O tym jak bardzo zmieniony wrócił z Afganistanu. Sądzono, że zwariował, kiedy przebranżowił firmę, a potem plotkowano, że nigdy go nie porwano, ale to był chwyt marketingowy.

Ten świat był szalony.

\- Raczej nie przestaną – mówi kobieta, stojąca koło niego.

Spogląda na nią, unoszą brew, ale nie pyta o czym tamta mówi. Jej skąpa sukienka odsłania wiele, ale w zasadzie większość kobiet w jej wieku ma coś podobnego na sobie, więc przez ten rok, kiedy nie wychodził jego dawne marzenia stały się prawdą – faktycznie zainwestowano w nagość aż do tego stopnia.

\- Nigdy nie przestawali – odpowiada i pociąga łyk szkockiej.

Alkohol przyjemnie pali go w gardło.

\- Jestem Tony Stark – przedstawia się, ponieważ tego wymaga kultura.

Nie wyszedł jeszcze z wprawy, bo kobieta uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Wiem kim pan jest, panie Stark – odpowiada nieznajoma i ku jego zaskoczeniu wyciąga w jego kierunku swoją dłoń. – Candice Carter – mówi z pewnym wahaniem, ale jej uścisk jest silny, zdecydowany.

Tony całe życie oceniał ludzi tylko po tym. Jeden uścisk ręki potrafił powiedzieć o człowieku wiele. Magia pierwszego spotkania pozostawała niezatarta na naprawdę długo. Uścisk ręki Carter był pewny, podobała mu się energia, którą kobieta wydawała się ukrywać pod całą tą warstwą makijażu i dobrych manier na pokaz.

\- Bardzo mi miło Candice – odpowiada. – Czym się zajmujesz?

Może przysiąc, że kobieta się rumieni. I dociera do niego, że zmyliła go ta czerwona szminka i skąpa sukienka. Dziewczyna może być obwieszone biżuterią, ale to nie zmienia tego kim jest.

\- Jestem modelką – przyznaje Carter i wzdycha. – I trochę aktorką – dodaje.

\- Modelką i trochę aktorką – powtarza po niej Tony, nie wiedząc co z tym zrobić.

Zapewne nie jedna taka jak ona marzy, żeby zostać sfotografowaną w jego towarzystwie. Carter wydaje się jednak inna, mniej pewna tego, co w ogóle robi tutaj z nim. Nie próbuje też żadnych sztuczek, żeby przykuć jego uwagę. Po prostu stoi i czeka, jakby miała trochę nadzieję, że Tony sobie pójdzie. Po części jakby nie chciała zostać tutaj sama.

\- No cóż… ja jestem zawiedziony, że nic się nie zmieniło i chyba wypiję jeszcze trochę – informuje ją Tony. – Chcesz szkocką? – proponuje.

Jest cała lista bardziej kobiecych alkoholi, które Pepper uwielbia i sączy godzinami jak prawdziwa dama. Carter uśmiecha się do niego jednak szeroko, chyba po raz pierwszy rozbawiona i bierze z jego rąk szklaneczkę. Tony czuje, że to cudowny początek pięknej przyjaźni.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Nie ma pojęcia z czego się śmieje, ale w Candice jest coś zabawnego. Dziewczyna ma w sobie tę samą niewinność co Steve i James, i może to przyciągnęło go do niej. Jest w pewnym sensie bardziej realna, a tym samym oderwana od jego własnej rzeczywistości, w której żyje. Jest tak zszokowana błyskami fleszy, że niemal się potyka, kiedy oboje wychodzą z gali. Boleśnie świadom tego, że jej sukienka jest przezroczysta – zakrywa ją swoją marynarką, udając, że to przez chłód nocy. Fakty są takie, że nie jest szarmancki. Po prostu nie chce, żeby półnagie zdjęcia tej dziewczyny zdobiły pierwsze strony gazet, chociaż może taki był cel tego, kto ją wysłał na tę galę.

Tego, że nie wpadła na to sama – jest pewien.

Rozbawieni wpadają do limuzyny, a Happy rzuca mu dziwne spojrzenie. Tony ma ochotę spytać go: czego się spodziewałeś? Wszyscy w końcu oczekują, że wróci do gry na dawnych zasadach. Jakby nic się tak naprawdę nigdy nie stało. Zapominają o tym, że nie jest tym samym człowiekiem. A jednak Candice siedzi z nim w jego limuzynie, są lekko wstawieni, a on nie chce, żeby ta noc się skończyła zbyt wcześnie.

\- Wiesz, że rosyjscy naukowcy odkryli metodę podróży w czasie? – zagaja.

Candice patrzy na niego swoimi wielkimi oczami pełnymi niedowierzania. Może sądzi, że to najnowsze odkrycie, do którego on jako Ton Stark miał dostęp o wiele wcześniej od reszty ludzkości.

\- Odkryli, że żeby przenieść się w przyszłość, wystarczy poczekać – wyjaśnia.

Happy spogląda na niego we wstecznym lusterku i widzi w oczach swojego ochroniarza, że to było naprawdę słabe. A może Hogan po prostu nie zrozumiał w czym rzecz.

W samochodzie robi się kompletnie cicho, a potem Candice wybucha śmiechem, łzy zaczynają cieknąć jej po policzkach, a tusz lekko rozmazuje. Udawało mu się tak rozbawić Pepper, ale ona zawsze kontrolowała się o wiele lepiej, dbając o to, żeby w każdej minucie swojego życia wyglądać doskonale. Candice ma chyba to w nosie, bo klepie go po kolanie i wyciera pojedynczą łzę kciukiem, rozmazując tusz tylko bardziej.

\- Nobel jest wynalazcą dynamitu tylko dlatego, że poprzednich wynalazców nie udało się zidentyfikować – odgryza się Candice.

\- Pascal, Newton i Einstein bawią się w chowanego… - zaczyna, a dziewczyna zakrywa mu usta dłonią.

\- To znam! – wykrzykuje i śmieje się jak opętana.

Happy przewraca oczami, wraca do prowadzenia drogi, ale Tony widzi w jego oczach jakąś dziwną ulgę, której nie rozumie i nie chce pojąć.

Candice to nie jakaś pierwsza lepsza idiotka. Dziewczyna jest faktycznie zainteresowana nauką i na tyle inteligentna, że rozumie jego słabe naukowe żarty. W niektórych środowiskach te dowcipy są naprawdę śmieszne. Tony po prostu nie za często obraca się w towarzystwie podobnych ludzi. Nikt go też nie podejrzewa zazwyczaj o coś podobnie kujońskiego, jakby wykluczano go z powodu wyglądu z grona tych anemicznych geniuszy, których serwuje im telewizja. Częściej wychodzi na słońce, ale umysł pozostaje ten sam.

\- Gdybym miała okazję, spytałabym Hawkinga czy można zatrzymać rotację czarnej dziury – szepcze nagle Candice.

Nie słyszał niczego bardziej pornograficznego w życiu. Candice pochyla się w jego stronę, jakby zdradzała mu największy swój sekret. Może to głęboko skrywane marzenie, które ukryła głęboko w sobie. W końcu ładnych dziewczyn nie zachęca się do tego, żeby zostały naukowcami.

\- Jeśli znajdziemy kawałek papieru, rozpiszę ci wzór – obiecuje Tony.

Usta Candice lekko się rozchylają w niedowierzaniu i dziewczyna znów posyła mu to niewinne spojrzenie. Nie sposób jej nie ulec, kiedy patrzy na niego w ten sposób. Kupiłby jej co tylko chciałaby. Ona jednak wydaje się nie zauważać tej jego małej fiksacji.

\- Dobra kochasie, wysiadka – mówi nagle Happy i do Tony’ego dociera, że są na jego podziemnym parkingu.

Nie planował zabierać Candice do siebie. Nie planował też tego nie robić. Po prostu rozmawiali, a Happy nie otrzymawszy innych wytycznych, podążył starymi utartymi ścieżkami. Nie ma pojęcia jak Candice na to zareaguje. Jest od niego o dobrą dekadę młodsza, świeża. Nie jest też tak zdegradowana przez środowisko, aby przespać się z nim dla okładki i łzawej historyjki. Jeśli się jednak nie myli, coś między nimi iskrzy i to trochę uspokaja jego wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Jesteśmy u ciebie – zauważa Candice.

Tony przełyka ciężko i nie wie nawet dlaczego w ogóle się denerwuje.

\- Pewnie masz tam u góry kartkę i papier – ryzykuje dziewczyna i czerwieni się lekko, jak pensjonarka przed pierwszym pocałunkiem.

Tony też się denerwuje, chociaż nie wie nawet dlaczego. Ta nerwowość towarzyszy mu również w windzie, kiedy wyjeżdżają na mieszkalne piętro Wieży, a on obejmuje Candice ramieniem. Normalnie – gdyby dziewczyna była nikim, miałby już rękę w jej majtkach. Gdyby była jedną z tych aktoreczek może klęczałaby już przed nim, a on starałby się nie dojść w windzie.

\- Poważnie masz ten wzór w głowie? – pyta Candice ciekawie.

\- Rzucasz mi wyzwanie? – kpi. – Jestem Tony Stark.

\- Wiem – odpowiada Candice. – Ale co to w ogóle oznacza? – zastanawia się głośno.

Nie ma odpowiedzi, więc zapewne to doskonałe pytanie. Kiedy ktoś wcześniej zagajał w ten sposób, miał na to milion zgryźliwych, cynicznych haseł, które powtarzał przez lata. Każda jego maska jednak opadła, nie wie z czym został tak naprawdę.

Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Candice przesuwa palcami po jego twarzy. Ogolił się wcześniej, ale zapewne jego policzki nie są już doskonale gładkie. Candice spogląda mu w oczy, a potem się uśmiecha. Nie wie czy nie pocałowaliby się w tym momencie, gdyby nie to, że drzwi windy otworzyły się i kiedy spojrzał do wnętrza mieszkania, zdał sobie sprawę, że Steve i James wgapiają się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

Candice mruga i zabiera rękę.

\- Masz współlokatorów? – pyta dziewczyna i macha do nich trochę niezręcznie.

\- Tak, tak, można tak powiedzieć – rzuca Tony i popycha ją do środka, bo nie mogą się już i tak wycofać.

James i Steve podnoszą się z kanapy, nie wiedząc zapewne co ze sobą zrobić. Widzi coś w oczach Rogersa, co mu się nie podoba. Kłótnia nadciągnie i to niebawem. Nie wie jeszcze o co będą się sprzeczać, ale zna Steve’a na tyle długo, aby wiedzieć, że cokolwiek mu chodzi po głowie – zostanie z niej wyrzucone.

James po prostu mruga, jakby nie wiedział na co patrzy i to jest chyba jeszcze gorsze.

\- Więc… - To jest Candice – przedstawia ją.

Dziewczyna uśmiecha się szeroko, niewinnie. Ewidentnie doszła już do siebie po wcześniejszym szoku i wróciła do bycia w pełni czarującą i niczego nieświadomą.

\- James oraz Steve – przedstawia.

\- Cześć – rzuca Rogers. – Nie wiedzieliśmy, kiedy wrócisz. Kolacja jest gotowa – dodaje.

A do Tony’ego dociera, że faktycznie otworzyli jakieś wino i świętują pracę Jamesa. Chyba jest tak nawet lepiej, bo nie będą sobie przeszkadzali.

\- Jedliśmy – rzuca. – I mamy jeden wzór do rozpisania, wierzę – ciągnie dalej, zerkając na Candice, która powstrzymuje się od śmiechu. – Hej, poważnie jestem w stanie rozpisać ten wzór. Podaj tylko masę czarnej dziury, a oczaruje cię magia moich liczb – kpi.

Dolna warga Candice drga.

\- Idziemy tam – wskazuje palcem swoją sypialnię. – Zanim roześmiejesz mi się w twarz. Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie chłopaki. James, gratuluję nowej pracy, jutro cię przesłucham – rzuca, ciągnąc za sobą Candice.

Kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamykają, czuje się naprawdę dziwnie. Wyszedł, żeby o nich nie myśleć i udało mu się to. Candice dotykała go przez cały wieczór i to jest prawie tak, jakby nie był samotny. Jego ciało nie mrowi już w ten niechciany sposób. Zaczyna się budzić do życia. A przynajmniej tak było dopóki nie zobaczył miny Jamesa.

Zastanawia się czy w sypialni faktycznie ma kartkę i papier. Podejrzewa, że najłatwiej byłoby użyć hologramu w laboratorium. JARVIS mógłby również wygenerować równanie na ekranie pada. Ma nieskończone możliwości, z których nie wykorzystuje żadnej, bo kiedy patrzy na Candice, na jej delikatny uśmiech, w którym kryje się teraz o wiele więcej, nagle dociera do niego, że to zaproszenie na równanie jest równoznaczne z sugestią, że mogliby wypić kawę w środku nocy w jego mieszkaniu. I wiedzieli to oboje od samego początku. I o ile sobie dobrze przypominał – to Candice to zasugerowała.

Całuje ją trochę zszokowany, że w ogóle się do tego posunął. Jest tak krucha, tak delikatna w jego ramionach. Zarzuca mu ręce na szyję, przysuwając się do niego bliżej. Drogę do łóżka pokonują na oślep, jakimś cudem nie przewracając niczego ani nie gubiąc siebie samych. Jego marynarka spada z ramion Candice na podłogę i Pepper zapewne go zabije za traktowanie w ten sposób markowych ubrań. Nie jest w stanie się jednak skupić, bo w chwilę potem lądują na jego łóżku. Dłonie Candice błądzą po jego ciele aż odnajdują guziki jego koszuli i dociera do niego kilka rzeczy na raz.

Jak zawsze – od czasu powrotu z Afganistanu – coś w jego umyśle się coś przełącza. W jego klatce piersiowej tkwi reaktor łukowy i z góry oczekuje nieprzyjemnej reakcji. Wie jednak, że Candice jest zbyt dobra, zbyt cudowna, żeby skomentować jego blizny w niestosowny sposób. Dociera do niego również, że podobnych wątpliwości nigdy nie miał do Jamesa. Barnes też ma w sobie podobną niewinność.

Kiedy ostatnio miał w ramionach kogoś tak kruchego, zniszczył to. I go.

I cholera, ale nie może przestać myśleć o Jamesie, i tym jak Barnes na niego patrzył kiedy na siebie wpadli kilka minut wcześniej. Wie, że James go nie kocha. I to idiotyczne, ale coś tak mocno go ściska w środku, że czuje się prawie tak jakby miał zawał.

\- Czekaj – szepcze, łapiąc głębszy wdech. – Poczekaj – dodaje, chwytając Candice za nadgarstki.

Dziewczyna spogląda na niego niepewnie. Nawet bez błyszczyka na ustach, jej wargi wydają się cudownie różowe – zapewne opuchnięte od pocałunków.

Nie wie jak to wyjaśnić, ale nie musi, bo Candice nagle patrzy na niego kompletnie przerażona, jakby nie wiedziała w ogóle co tutaj robi.

\- O mój Boże – szepcze dziewczyna.

\- Jak dostaniemy oboje ataku paniki nic z tego dobrego nie przyjdzie – poucza ją.

Candice dalej się w niego wgapia.

\- O mój Boże. Nawet nie wiem co tutaj robię – zaczyna dziewczyna odrobinę pewniej.

\- Na szczęście dla nas obojga ja wiem. To znaczy podejrzewam – wzdycha Tony. – Miło nam się rozmawiało, wypiliśmy za dużo, co możesz zrzucić kompletnie na mnie – proponuje. – Było miło, za miło. Wiem jak się to skończy rano.

\- Nie jestem idiotką, Tony – rzuca mu Candice w twarz. – Nie musisz mnie tłumaczyć samej sobie. Nie potrzebuję wymówek. Odpowiadam za samą siebie. I nie wierzę, że zaproponowałam…

\- Z moich ust nigdy nie padnie sugestia, że jesteś idiotką. Poważnie. I nie tłumaczę cię. Tylko tłumaczę sytuację. Gdybym nie był Tonym Starkiem i nie skomplikowałbym ci później życia… - zaczyna i urywa. – Jesteś dorosła, masz prawo sypiać z kim chcesz. Po prostu ja nie jestem dobrym wyborem.

Candice marszczy brwi, a potem całuje go lekko w policzek. Poprawia sukienkę, której ramiączka grożą obsunięciem się w każdej chwili. Zawsze był mistrzem szybkiego rozbierania.

\- Masz w pewnym sensie rację – przyznaje Candice powoli. – Chodziło mi o to, że nie, że nie wierzę, że chciałam się z tobą przespać. Jesteś cudowny. Po prostu nie wierzę, że chciałam się **z tobą** przespać. Moi rodzice chcą, żebym poznała ludzi z branży, żebym poznała kogoś ważnego. I za wszelką ceną nie chciałam tego zrobić, a dzisiaj wpadłam na ciebie.

Tony nie może się nie roześmiać. Candice wydaje się tak wściekła, że to niemal komiczne.

\- Nie tylko ty dałaś się oczarować Starkowi – kpi.

\- Och, zamknij się – prycha Candice, a potem uderza go w ramię.

To w zasadzie nawet boli.

\- I chyba powinnam się czuć urażona. To w końcu ty przestałeś – zauważa Candice i widzi w jej oczach ciekawość.

Nie wie jak jej to wyjaśnić.

\- Który z nich? – pyta dziewczyna nagle.

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Wiem, kiedy widzę kogoś, kto źle trafił z uczuciami – wyjaśnia Candice. – Wierz mi na słowo, że nie pierwszy i nie ostatni wyszedłeś się rozerwać, żeby zapomnieć.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że popadłem w schemat – kpi, ale jakoś słabo to wychodzi nawet w jego własnych uszach. – I tak to się teraz nazywa? Rozerwać się, żeby zapomnieć?

\- Może ja też chciałam zapomnieć? Zapomnieć, że chodzę po tych przyjęciach półnago – wzdycha Candice. – Jak dziesiątki innych dziewczyn – dodaje.

\- Jesteś jedyna w swoim rodzaju – zapewnia ją.

Candice prycha i nawet to jest w zasadzie urocze.

Nie wie gdzie poprowadzi ich teraz wieczór. Siedzą na jego łóżku w różnym stopniu rozebrania, bo Candice jak widzi teraz, zostawiła swoje szpilki już przy drzwiach sypialni. Zapewne nie chciała zwichnąć kostki. Pepper zawsze psioczyła na buty dla kobiet.

\- Jesteś jedyna w swoim rodzaju – powtarza, bo Candice powinna to od kogoś usłyszeć. – I mówi ci to Tony Stark.

Dziewczyna się w końcu szerzej uśmiecha.

\- Oczywiście, bo kiedy mówi mi coś Tony Stark, to musi być prawda – kpi Candice.

\- Nigdy bym cię nie okłamał. W zasadzie nie kłamię nigdy. Nie muszę, to zaleta bycia Tonym Starkiem – wyjaśnia. – I chociaż pewnie to do ciebie nie dotarło, twoi rodzicie będą wniebowzięci. Będziesz miała swoją okładkę. Wyszliśmy razem – przypomina jej. – Sądzisz, że tytuł to będzie coś w rodzaju; Tony Stark i aktoreczka? Tony Stark i nieznana kobieta? A może jesteś sławniejsza niż się przyznałaś i stanę się dodatkiem jak torebka? CC i Tony Stark?

Dolna warga Candice drga lekko. Wie, że dziewczyna zaraz zacznie się śmiać. Nie wie tylko co dodać jeszcze, żeby znowu wygrać w jej opanowaniem.

\- Moje imię to nie Candice – informuje go nagle dziewczyna. – Mam na imię Sharon. Menadżer jednak uznał, że to mało medialne – wzdycha.

\- Sharon, ładnie – stwierdza i wyciąga do niej dłoń. – To może zacznijmy od nowa. Sharon, miło mi cię poznać. Jestem Tony Stark. W końcu każdy chce się ze mną przespać.

\- Masz wysokie mniemanie o sobie – kpi Sharon.

\- Cały czas to słyszę – prycha. – Co to w ogóle znaczy? Jestem Tony Stark, jestem geniuszem – przypomina jej. – I coś mi mówi, że nie chciałaś zostać aktorką. Kim chciała zostać mała Sharon? – pyta wprost i wie, że zmienia kompletnie atmosferę rozmowy.

\- Myślałam o tym, aby zostać fizykiem. Albo pracować dla CIA. Albo to i to – rzuca Sharon i nie brzmi na przekonaną.

\- Jeśli chcesz ode mnie radę; życie jest za krótkie, żeby żyć według zasad innych. To twoje życie, twoje marzenia, twoje zasady – mówi krótko i dobitnie.

Sharon spogląda na niego, marszcząc brwi. Długo nic nie mówią.

***  
Sharon przegląda książki na jego półkach, przesuwając po ich grzbietach palcami. Nie mogli zasnąć oboje wcześniej i wie, że to wina tego cholernego rozedrgania. Nadal boli go serce, a może reaktor łukowy. Samo wspomnienie Jamesa nie jest przyjemne, a przecież powinien wyglądać tego uczucia. Ludzie nazywają go najwspanialszym na świecie.

Czuje się dziwnie, kiedy Sharon chodzi po jego sypialni w tej przezroczystej sukience.

\- Chcesz koszulkę? – proponuje.

Carter zerka na siebie, a potem się czerwieni.

\- Happy może odwieźć cię do domu, chociaż… - zaczyna i urywa.

\- Paparazzi widzieli, że z tobą wychodzę, więc czatują na ulicy – odgaduje Sharon.

\- Tak. I będą czatowali do skutku – dodaje, żeby Carter nie była zaskoczona potem.

\- Czyli muszę wybrać taką porę, żeby wyjść z resztkami godności – stwierdza Sharon.

\- Mam tutaj kilka sypialni… albo… - zerka na łóżko dość sugestywnie.

\- Przynieś mi jakąś swoją koszulkę, Stark – rzuca Sharon bez zastanowienia. – I bokserki.

Unosi brew.

\- Pod tą sukienkę nie wkłada się bielizny – wyjaśnia Sharon.

Tony ma ochotę rzucić jakiś wredny komentarz, ale to chyba już nie czas i nie miejsce. Sam zresztą też mu się przebrać, więc pokazuje Sharon gdzie jest jego prywatna łazienka. Odwraca się do niej plecami, rozpinając guziki, a potem jasne światło reaktora wydostaje się na zewnątrz. Koszulka częściowo tłumi promienie, ale on nigdy nie jest tak naprawdę pochłonięty przez ciemność nocy. Może to powinno brzmieć pozytywnie w jego głowie, ale nie brzmi.

Nakrywa się kołdrą, zastanawiając się w zasadzie czym zająć sobie czas. Nigdy nie spał z nikim w ten sposób. Z Jamesem padali wyczerpani na krótkie drzemki. Barnes nigdy nie został na noc. Zaczyna się powoli denerwować, kiedy Sharon nie wychodzi z łazienki. Sporo wypili, ale czuje się trzeźwy. Pojęcia nie ma jak i czy Carter odchoruje tę galę. Czuje trochę wyrzuty sumienia, bo sam zamawiał dla nich alkohol.

Sharon pojawia się w końcu i rozkłada sukienkę na krześle. Podnosi jego marynarkę z podłogi, wieszając ją obok swoich rzeczy. Wygląda zabawnie w jego rzeczach. W porównaniu do innych facetów zawsze był raczej niski, ale na niej jego ubrania wyglądają jak rzeczy wielkoluda na dziecku.

\- Która strona? – pyta dziewczyna.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiada od razu. – Pewnie środek. Wszędzie.

Sharon przewraca oczami i kładzie się z prawej strony.

\- JARVIS zgaś światło – poleca, a jego sztuczna inteligencja wykonuje rozkaz bez chwili wahania.

\- Dobranoc panie Stark – odzywa się metaliczny głos.

Sharon sztywnieje.

\- Inteligentny dom? – pyta Carter ciekawie.

\- Sztuczna inteligencja. JARVIS przedstaw się. To jest Sharon Carter – rzuca i przewraca się na drugi bok.

JARVIS sprzedaje swoją standardową formułkę i już myśli, że zaraz zaśnie, kiedy Sharon nagle zaczyna go ciągnąć za ramię.

\- Dlaczego jestem w twoim domu od trzech godzin i dopiero teraz dowiaduję się, że masz sztuczną inteligencję? – pyta go Carter.

Obraca się i ma ochotę się roześmiać, ale dociera do niego, że nie zakrywa już reaktora łukowego.

\- Ach i to – mówi Sharon.

\- Ach i to – rzuca i w pierwszej chwili ma ochotę naciągnąć na siebie kołdrę, ale nie robi tego, bo to i tak już niczego nie zmieni. – Polubiłaś JARVISA? – pyta.

\- Tak – odpowiada Carter bez wahania.

\- A chcesz zobaczyć reaktor? – pyta.

\- Ten tekst działa na dziewczyny? – kpi Sharon.

Tony nie może nie myśleć o Helen Cho.

\- Pewnie – kpi. – Chociaż gdybym miał teraz wybierać, byłoby to coś, co mniej świeci w nocy – stwierdza.

Zastanawia się jak przyjmie to Sharon, ale ta zostawia to bez komentarza. Leżą w relatywnej ciemności. Nie widzi tak naprawdę jej twarzy, ale są tak blisko, że czuje ciepło jej ciała. Nie przypomina sobie, żeby w dzieciństwie jego matka zapraszała na noc jego kolegów. We wczesnych latach miał kontakt z rówieśnikami, ale nawet wtedy separowali się. Potem ‘zapraszanie na noc’ kończyło się wszystkim tylko nie snem.

Nigdy nie był dotąd tak świadom cudzej obecności.

\- Siostra mojej babki, Margaret Carter, była brytyjską agent wywiadu podczas drugiej wojny światowej. W rodzinie krążyły legendy o tym w jak wielu akcjach brała udział. Jak wielki wkład w wygranie wojny miała – mówi nagle Sharon.

\- Wyszedłem dzisiaj, żeby się rozerwać i zapomnieć – rzuca.

Sharon znowu bije go w ramię.

\- To już wiem – prycha dziewczyna.

\- James – mówi zatem i uścisk w gardle wraca.

W ciemności jakoś łatwiej o słowa.

\- Jest przystojny – stwierdza Sharon.

\- Teraz komentujesz? Myślałem, że dalej się przerzucamy tajemnicami – mówi.

\- Powiem ci co zrobić z Jamesem, a ty powiesz mi co zrobić z moim życiem – proponuje Sharon.

\- Tyle, że ja wiem jak bardzo temat Jamesa jest skończony, a ty wiesz co zrobić ze swoim życiem – odbija piłeczkę.

\- Tak – przyznaje Sharon. – To czemu w tym tkwimy dalej? – pyta.

A on nie ma odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

***  
  
Kiedy się budzi jest mu odrobinę za gorąco. Orientuje się w sytuacji dopiero w chwilę później. Sharon oplata go rękami jak cholerna ośmiornica i nie jest pewien czy uda mu się uciec bez budzenia jej. Centymetr po centymetrze walczy o przestrzeń dla siebie aż w końcu dociera do miejsca, do którego dłonie dziewczyny nie sięgają. Jest wolny.

Zerka na zegarek trochę zaskoczony, że w ogóle wstał o tej porze. Przesiedzieli prawie całą noc rozmawiając i nie ma pojęcia, o której w końcu zmorzył ich sen. W zasadzie sądził, że Sharon poprosi go o osobny pokój, ale może została wraz z nim, bo ufa mu tak jak on ufa jej. Nie wie jakim cudem zwierzali się sobie całą noc, ale powiedział jej więcej niż Pepper kiedykolwiek. Z drugiej jednak strony Potts była świadkiem niemal wszystkiego w jego życiu, więc im słowa nie były potrzebne.

Gdyby miał zaryzykować i określić Sharon jednym słowem – nazwałby ją swoją przyjaciółką. Ale to za szybko, zbyt intymnie. Za bardzo wlazła mu pod skórę.

Zamiera, kiedy wychodzi z sypialni, bo Steve siedzi na kanapie i wgapia się w niego z miną, która wróży kłopoty.

\- Hej – wita się. – James już wstał?

\- Bucky poszedł do pracy. Ustalają grafik – wyjaśnia mu Steve.

\- O, super. Cieszę się – mówi i planuje szybki odwrót, ale Rogers wstaje i podąża za nim do kuchni.

\- Stark, co jest z tobą nie tak? – pyta Steve.

\- Chcesz listę? – kpi.

Steve jednak ignoruje jego uwagę i kładzie rękę na stole, więżąc co między sobą a ekspresem do kawy. Tony nie ma gdzie uciec, chyba, że odepchnie Rogersa, a wie, że to wymagałoby od niego sporej siły w tej chwili, bo Steve ma tę okropnie upartą minę.

\- Wychodzisz bez uprzedzenia, wracasz pijany z jakąś jednonocną przygodą – warczy facet.

Może powinien bronić Sharon, ale słowa więzną mu w gardle. Steve zapewne też nie uwierzyłby, że nie spali razem. Nikt mu w to nie uwierzy.

\- Wracasz do starych przyzwyczajeń? Bucky mi mówił, że wyszedłeś na prostą. A zaczynasz się staczać – ciągnie dalej Steve.

\- Bo raz wyszedłem? – pyta Tony.

\- Bo wróciłeś kompletnie zalany z jakąś cizią – odpowiada Steve wściekły. – Bucky mi mówił, że masz to coś… - zaczyna Rogers, a Tony widzi jedynie czerwień.

Nie wie jakim cudem mógł sądzić, że James nie opowie o cholernym reaktorze w jego klatce piersiowej. To jest tak interesujący temat, że zapewne wracają do niego raz po raz. James wydawał się zafascynowany mechanizmem. Może Barnes nawiązał do tematu, żeby wzbudzić litość w Rogersie, który od pewnego czasu wydaje się go nawet tak bardzo nie nienawidzić. I współczujący mu Steve to w zasadzie nowym rodzaj dna, który osiąga.

Już wie jak działają trybiki w głowie Rogersa. Może sądzi, że Tony nie jest dla niego żadną konkurencją, że ledwo przeżywa kolejne dni albo po prostu blizny na jego ciele są tak okropne, że nikt nie chciałby i tak być z nim na stałe.

\- A mówił ci też jak bardzo lubił mnie pieprzyć patrząc prosto w reaktor? – pyta.

Steve wgapia się w niego w czystym szoku.

\- To, że mam wielkie metalowe coś, czego zasad działania nie pojmujesz, w klatce piersiowej nie sprawia, że jestem mniej człowiekiem. I że nie kocham. Albo że nie można kochać mnie – syczy, bo nie chce obudzić Sharon. – Uważasz się za lepszego? – pyta wprost, a potem pstryka zszokowanego Steve’a w sam środek klatki piersiowej. – Och, bo pod moim palcem teraz czuję ciało? – dopytuje. – Co jeszcze powiedział ci James? – pyta ciekawie i wie, że niemal szepcze. – Powiedział ci o czym rozmawialiśmy, kiedy sądziłem, że niczego nie powtórzy? Mówił, że mam gorsze blizny od jego własnych? Masz, porównaj – rzuca, a potem ściąga koszulkę bez chwili wahania, bo dotąd sądził, że Steve nie ma pojęcia o reaktorze.

Czytanie o tym dziwnym czymś, co Starka utrzymuje przy życiu to jedno, ale relacja z pierwszej ręki to całkiem coś nowego.

W kuchni robi się momentalnie jaśniej, a Steve wgapia się w jego pierś, mrugając. Szok to jest to, czego ludzie doznają najpierw. Czeka aż Rogers dotrze do blizn, które pokrywają sporą część jego klatki piersiowej. Część nie pochodzi od szrapnela, wybuchu czy operacji.

\- Mam ich więcej? – pyta. – O czym jeszcze powiedział ci James? – dodaje i nawet nie chce znać odpowiedzi.

Przepycha się, ignorując to, że ekspres wypił jego kawę. Kiedy wpada do sypialni z koszulką w dłoni, prawie przewraca Sharon. Carter wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę, jakby nie wiedziała dlaczego w ogóle biega o tej porze, a potem jej wzrok pada na reaktor. Nie może nie spijać jej reakcji, bojąc się dokładnie wszystkiego, co znajdzie na jej twarzy. Widzi tam mieszankę zaskoczenia, która przechodzi w fascynację. Carter wyciąga powoli rękę, jakby czekała aż zostanie powstrzymana, ale nie chwyta jej za nadgarstek jak wieczór wcześniej. Dotyka obrzeża reaktora delikatnie, trochę strachliwie.

\- Ciepłe – rzuca Sharon.

\- Chyba logiczne – prycha.

\- To ciało rozgrzewa metal czy reakcja jest egzotermiczna? – pyta rzeczowo dziewczyna, błądząc palcami po bezpiecznej strefie.

\- Reakcja – odpowiada krótko.

\- Och, czyli wymieniasz… - zaczyna Sharon i zamiera.

\- Płytkę z palladu – uzupełnił.

Czeka na komentarz w kwestii blizn, ale ten nie nadchodzi nawet, kiedy Carter przesuwa palcem po jednej z nich. Nie jest idiotą, wie, że zrobiła to specjalnie, ale rozumie też jej ciekawość. Sam zawsze dotyka wszystkiego, czego chce dotknąć.

***  
Przebiera się w ubrania do warsztatu. Nie wie jeszcze co zrobi z Sharon. Nie wie jak długo Carter chce zostać i nie zamierza bynajmniej jej wyrzucać. Trochę nieswojo czuje się, kiedy dociera do niego, że Sharon wyszła z jego sypialni. Jej sukienka wciąż tu jest, więc nie może być daleko. Znajduje ją w kuchni ze Steve’em, który zerka na niego niepewnie, kiedy podaje jej naleśniki.

\- Jestem głodna jak wilk – rzuca Sharon.

\- Z twoją filigranową figurą sądziłem, że jesz sałatę i marchewkę – kpi.

To jest tak słabe, że Carter go ignoruje, a on ma problem. Nie za bardzo ma ochotę na śniadanie w towarzystwie Steve’a, odkąd nawrzeszczał na niego pół godziny wcześniej. Nie zostawi jednak Sharon z Rogersem, bo to byłoby niekulturalne. Wie to nawet on. I raz w życiu chce nie obrazić swojego gościa.

\- Chcesz naleśniki? – pyta Steve.

I brzmi to dziwnie jak przeprosiny. Może do Rogersa doszło, że rozmawianie o nim, zdradzanie sobie jego sekretów nie jest do końca akceptowane. Mówiono na jego temat wiele, ale przeważnie o tym wiedział. Spodziewał się tego co i kto mówił. Fakt, że James zdradził jego zaufanie boli bardziej niż chce przyznać. Może dlatego, że się tego w ogóle nie spodziewał.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, ja je zjem – grozi Sharon. – Są przepyszne. Steve, tak? – pyta dziewczyna, chociaż doskonale wie. – Doskonałe naleśniki. Musisz dać mi przepis.

\- To nic… - zaczyna i urywa Rogers. – Kwestia ubicia składników i gazowana woda.

Robi się niezręcznie. Tony wyczuwa kłopoty w powietrzu. Nie wie dlaczego Steve tak nagle nie akceptuje Sharon, ale pewnie chce chronić biedną dziewczynę przed zapędami takiego starego satyra jak on. I to trochę boli.

\- Mam ci coś do pokazania w laboratorium, jeśli chcesz – proponuje.

Oczy Sharon zaczynają błyszczeć.

\- Tony Stark pokaże mi swoje laboratorium? – pyta Carter i brzmi to tak dwuznacznie, że Steve się lekko czerwieni.

Niechęć Rogersa jest łatwo wyczuwalna, ale nie odnajduje się powoli w sytuacji. Może przysiąc, że raz w życiu nie jest celem Steve’a, a to jest przynajmniej dziwne.

Podaje rękę Sharon niczym szarmancki dżentelmen, którym nie jest.

\- Zabierz naleśniki – poleca jej.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Dziękuję za cudowne komentarze! :D

Sharon wychodzi z Wieży dopiero po obiedzie, który zjadają w trójkę – odkąd James jest w pracy. Tony nie próbuje się nawet ukrywać z tym, że odprowadza Carter. Prosi zresztą Happy’ego o zaparkowanie na ulicy przed głównym wejściem. Sharon wydaje się przednio ubawiona pomysłem i przemaszerowuje przed tłumem fotografów z uniesioną głową we wczorajszej sukience, jego marynarce i okularach przeciwsłonecznych, które znalazła w jego szafie.

Nie całują się na pożegnanie. Otwiera dla niej jednak drzwi, zanim zrobi to Happy. Hogan zerka na niego niepewnie, ale nie komentuje – jak zwykle. W jego oczach błyszczy jakaś dziwna ulga, której Tony nie pojmuje, ale nie zamierza jej też kwestionować.

Macha do fotografów, kiedy Sharon odjeżdża. Nie odpowiada na wykrzyczane pytania, a potem w ciszy spędza kilka minut we własnej windzie.

Spędził tak doskonale całe przedpołudnie, że prawie zapomniał o swojej wymianie zdań ze Steve’em. Może czułby się zażenowany tym, że roznegliżował się przed Rogersem, gdyby nie to, że już cały Nowy Jork widział go nago.

Zabiera jabłko z patery i podrzuca je jedną ręką, bo w zasadzie sięgnął po nie, aby kupić sobie odrobinę czasu. Steve krząta się w kuchni, ale nie odwraca się, chociaż musi wiedzieć, że Tony już wrócił. Nie wie jak to rozegrają. Czuje, że to było całkiem coś nowego. Wcześniej zawsze wykonywał ten swój prywatny taniec, gdzie prowokował przeciwnika. Próbował dopóki nie trafiał. Budował całą kłótnię na własnych zasadach, kontrolując każde słowo.

Tym razem wszystko stało się szybko, przybierając nieoczekiwany obrót. Steve nie wiedząc nawet o tym – sprowokował go w najgorszy sposób. Może winnym temu był sam. Od kilku dni nie czuł się zbyt dobrze.

\- Candice wróciła do domu? – pyta nagle Steve jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Happy ją odwozi – odpowiada, bo chce zobaczyć, gdzie zajdą.

Może dążyć do ponownej konfrontacji, ale nie ma na to siły. Nie chce znowu myśleć o reaktorze w swojej klatce piersiowej i zastanawiać się na ile obrzydzeniem napawa on Steve’a. Zdanie Rogersa nie powinno się liczyć, ale się liczy, bo ich życia splotły się ze sobą w sposób nierozerwalny. Coraz gorzej przychodzi mu oddzielanie Jamesa od Steve’a. Nie podoba mu się to, gdzie to prowadzi, ale jego syndrom wyparcia działa jak zwykle – prawie niezawodnie.

Steve odkłada ostatni talerz i odwraca się nagle, zdecydowanie, jakby podejmował jakąś cholerną decyzję. Tony niemal czeka na moment, gdy usłyszy, że Rogers spakował już swoje rzeczy. To niemal wyrok.

Steve patrzy mu w oczy z jakąś chorą determinacją.

\- Masz ochotę na teleturniej? – pyta Rogers, a Tony nie może uwierzyć własnym uszom.

Pił poprzedniego dnia, ale jest całkiem trzeźwy teraz. Nie ćpał tak długo, że niemal nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz coś wciągną, zatem to nie halucynacje.

\- Teleturniej? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Bucky wróci za jakąś godzinę. Zostało jeszcze trochę wina w butelce. Chcieliśmy faktycznie uczcić… - zaczyna Steve i urywa. – Chyba, że musisz zejść do warsztatu – wtrąca mniej pewnie, dając mu doskonałą wymówkę.

Tony wacha się jednak, a Steve to widzi i nie naciska, co samo w sobie jest dziwne, bo wykorzystałby każdą słabość przeciwnika. Rogers jest albo cholernym altruistą – albo głupcem. W słowniku Tony’ego te dwa słowa nie leżą w sumie aż tak daleko od siebie.

\- Mogę zrobić sobie przerwę – rzuca.

Cały ranek rozmawiał z Sharon, przedstawiając jej roboty, pokazując kolejne projekty. Nie przepracował tak naprawdę minuty, ale to było na tyle ożywcze, że w jego głowie zaczęły na nowo rodzić się pomysły. Nie była jego muzą czy natchnieniem, ale sama rozmowa z nią pomogła mu się odprężyć.

Siadają po dwóch przeciwnych stronach kanapy, trzymając się od siebie możliwie jak najdalej. Jest prawie tak jak kilka tygodni temu, kiedy byli otwarcie wrogami – a raczej Steve traktował go jak swojego nieprzyjaciela. Teraz sam jakoś nie potrafi przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Nie wie nawet co uraziło go bardziej – nie jest to też ważne tak naprawdę. Nauczył się, że rozbijanie akurat tego na części pierwsze nie przynosi nic dobrego – dlatego nie chodzi do psychoterapeuty, a może on jeden właśnie powinien w tym cholernym mieście.

Oglądają we względnej ciszy, co też nie jest do końca normalne, ale żaden z nich ten jeden raz nie komentuje tego faktu.

***  
  
James wraca późnym popołudniem w doskonałym humorze. Trochę spina się na widok Tony’ego, co nie jest miłe. I nie wie tak naprawdę co zrobił, że obaj zachowują się w ten sposób. Już wcześniej sypiał z nieznanymi sobie kobietami, a wczoraj wrócił akurat relatywnie trzeźwy biorąc pod uwagę swoje poprzednie wybryki. Nawet Happy nie karcił go wzrokiem – wręcz wydawało mu się, że Hogan popiera wybór Sharon.

Gdyby Tony miał ochotę faktycznie się z nią przespać, gdyby to było obustronne – może nareszcie przedstawiłby światu panią Stark. Sharon jest zbyt inteligentna, żeby traktować ją jak inne kobiety. Kogoś takiego szukał przez całe życie, a tymczasem wszystko o czym może myśleć to zachowanie Jamesa i Steve’a.

Sądził, że przynajmniej temu drugiemu ulży.

Siadają do kolacji we względnej ciszy, którą przecinają jedynie wzajemne uprzejmości.

\- Jak nowa praca? – pyta Tony. – Co ty właściwie robisz? Jeśli oczywiście mogę wiedzieć.

\- Nic ściśle tajnego – wzdycha James. – Właściwie wczoraj chciałem ci podziękować. Gdybyś mnie nie poznał z Samem, nie kazał spoglądać szerzej, raczej bym się nie odważył.

\- Niczego ci nie kazałem – przypomina Tony. – Chyba nie zostałeś takim katem jak Sam.

\- Sam zajmuje się też… - urywa James. – Pracuje w fundacji dla weteranów. Prowadzi zajęcia. Będę się tym zajmował, ale na pełen etat. Potrzebowali kogoś takiego jak ja – mówi jakoś dziwnie cicho.

Tony nie do końca rozumie co to znaczy, ale nie dopytuje, bo to tematy wojny, a on nie chce snów o Afganistanie. Może pod pewnym względem też jest kimś takim jak James. Stara się nie myśleć ilu ludzi zabił, wydostając się z jaskiń, ale czasami to trudniejsze od niego. Wracają w snach – ucieczka, tortury i śmierć. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności, niekoniecznie zawsze wychodzi z tego żywy.

\- Nieźle – mówi w zamian i brzmi jakby był pod wrażeniem, bo jest pod wrażeniem.

\- To też trochę terapia dla mnie – przyznaje Barnes, zaskakując go odrobinę. – Wiem, że ostatnio nie do końca byłem sobą.

\- A kto jest? – pyta Tony.

Steve zerka na niego jakoś dziwnie. Jak zwykle nie wie jak rozszyfrować Rogersa.

\- Ty – prycha James. – Jesteś zawsze sobą. Więc Candice?

\- Co Candice? – pyta Tony i ignoruje wcześniejszą uwagę, bo ta po prostu jest nieprzyjemna.

\- Myślałeś, że jej nie zauważymy? – śmieje się James, ale jest w tym coś dziwnego.

Tony nie wie co powiedzieć. Mógłby przyznać, że kompletnie o nich zapomniał, ale musiałby też odkryć część swoich kart. Tak naprawdę chciał ich wyrzucić z głowy. Chciał, żeby ktoś go dotknął i żeby to mrowienie zniknęło.

\- Ona ma na imię Sharon – mówi w końcu powoli.

\- Dlaczego przedstawiłeś ją jako Candice? – wyrywa się Steve’owi.

\- Bo na przedstawiła się jako Candice – odpowiada, bo w jego świecie to całkiem logiczne.

James wpatruje się w niego w czystym szoku, kiedy Rogers czerwienieje na twarzy. Nie wie co złego powiedział tym razem.

\- To… no wiesz – zaczyna Steve.

Co dziwne, Tony faktycznie wie o co chodzi Rogersowi.

\- To nie prostytutka – prycha. – To aktorka. Czy to się zresztą czymkolwiek różni? – pyta i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Widzę ogromną różnicę między Julią Roberts a graną przez nią postacią – nie ustępuje Steve.

\- A ja żadnej, kiedy banda młodych dziewczyn narzuca mi się tylko po to, żeby znaleźć się na pierwszej stronie każdego szmatławca w tym mieście – odbija piłeczkę.

\- Ale na to poszedłeś – zarzuca mu Steve. – Jak widzę całkiem świadomie – dodaje cierpko.

Jest milion odpowiedzi na to – każda gorsza od drugiej. Nie wie czy chce pod sobą kopać głębiej. Steve musi sądzić, że wykorzystał kolejną osobę – dokładnie tak samo jak Jamesa. Może już zaprzepaścił ostatnią nić porozumienia.

\- Nie Sharon – mówi tylko. – Zmieńmy temat – dodaje. – Świetna kolacja.

Steve unosi brew, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że kompletnie nie jest pod wrażeniem jego niesubtelności. Tony ma jednak dość starania się o wszystko i zawsze. Może to wraca stare dobre zmęczenie, którego obawiał się od samego początku. Chyba nie ma już siły udawać, co nie jest wcale takie nowe. Tym razem tylko nie zamierza się rozpić do tego.

\- Ta marchewka jest świetna – wtrąca James niespodziewanie.

***  


Jest zaskoczony, że Sharon dzwoni do niego po tym jak jej twarz pojawia się na okładkach. Całe miasto huczy od plotek i nawet Pepper spogląda na niego z ekranu trochę karcąco, jakby nie wiedziała, że wszystko jest pod doskonałą kontrolą. Tak naprawdę świat nigdy nie zobaczył czegoś, czego on pokazać nie chciał.

Umawiają się z Carter w małej kawiarence i to miłe, że dla odmiany oboje są w przeciwsłonecznych okularach. Ona – raz w życiu ubrana odpowiednio, czyli nie-naga. Ma ochotę jej to powiedzieć, ale Carter zapewne się odgryzie, a jeśli ktoś zrobi im zdjęcie w tej chwili – w życiu się z tego nie wyplączą. Prasa zrobi z tego większy dramat niż jest w rzeczywistości, ale będzie mieć ‘dowody’.

\- Dzwoniło do mnie przynajmniej dziesięciu menadżerów, jakieś dziesiątki osób od castingów i przynajmniej milion dziennikarzy – jęczy Sharon.

\- Efekt Starka – odpowiada nieporuszony.

\- To nie jest normalne – informuje go Carter.

\- Nie jest – przyznaje jej rację.

\- Nie masz mi do powiedzenia czegoś, czego sama nie wiem? – kpi dziewczyna.

\- A chcesz ze mną planować drogę swojej kariery? – pyta Tony wprost.

Sharon milknie i tego obawiał się najbardziej. Pojawia się też cholerny strach, że to ustawka i zaraz fotograf wyskoczy zza rogu z aparatem. Rodzice Sharon przecież tego właśnie chcą – więcej jej zdjęć z kimś sławnym, jakby przez osmozę miała się stać kimś, kim po prostu nie jest. Tony nie wie czy dziewczyna jest zdolna. Widzi jedynie piękną kobietę, która jest za inteligentna, aby tracić czas.

\- Myślę nad złożeniem podania na MIT – informuje go Carter nagle.

\- Napiszę ci list polecający – obiecuje jej.

\- Nie chcę od ciebie pieprzonego listu polecającego – prycha Sharon. – Chcę się tam dostać sama.

\- Wiem. Dlatego napiszę ci pieprzony list polecający i wyślę go za twoimi pieprzonymi plecami – odpowiada spokojnie i bierze kolejny łyk kawy. – Mogą nie lubić blondynek – dodaje.

\- Zmienię kolor włosów – odpowiada Carter bez zająknięcia. – Zaraz po tym jak się przedrę przez podręczniki.

Tony może skinąć tylko głową. Niczego innego się nie spodziewał i to przynosi mu ulgę. Sharon jest zbyt dobra, żeby marnować się na plakatach z reklamami bielizny. Zadziorność Carter mogłaby zrobić z niej świetnego naukowca. Potrzebują właśnie takich ludzi – którzy nie ugną się przed naciskami i będą szukali swojej drogi, choćby nie wiadomo co mówiło ich środowisko.

Poleci Pepper, aby śledziła jej karierę. Może pewnego dnia ją zatrudnią.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – informuje ją i co dziwne, naprawdę w to wierzy.

***  
  
James jest cichszy przez kilka kolejnych dni. Zapewne oswaja się z nową pracą. Wilson nie puszcza pary z ust, ale Tony też nie pyta, kiedy wyciska z siebie siódme poty. Jego drogi kat, nie próbuje mu też zrobić żadnej psychoanalizy tym razem. Tony też czuje się relatywnie lepiej. W większości aspektów jego życia zaczyna się układać.

Stara się nie zauważać, że chodzą wokół siebie na palcach. Dziwne napięcie panuje, kiedy siedzą we trzech na kanapie, starając się oglądać to, co akurat jest w telewizji. Słowa padające z ekranu jednak nigdy nie zastąpią tych, które kłębią się w ich głowach. Zastanawia się, kiedy zaczną się dławić tą ciszą i uprzejmością. Nie wie jednak co powiedzieć, żeby naprawić sytuację. Jeśli są niezadowoleni z tego, że wyszedł w wieczór, kiedy chcieli świętować znalezienie pracy przez Jamesa – mogli mu powiedzieć, że chcą, aby został. Podejrzewa, że przeszkadzałby im. Jest niechcianym świadkiem wszystkiego, co dzieje się w ich związku, włącznie z tym, że Steve dostał wyniki badań na jego adres i chociaż Tony nie zrobiłby tego w normalnych warunkach – otworzył ten list z przyzwyczajenia.

Nie pomyślał nawet o tym, że to nie jego korespondencja.

\- Nie chcesz zaprosić Sharon na kolacje? – pyta nagle James.

\- Hm? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Znowu przyłapali was na mieście – podejmuje Barnes niespodziewanie.

\- Czytasz magazyny plotkarskie? – Nie może w to uwierzyć.

James wzdycha.

\- Wasze zdjęcia pojawiły się na jednym z tych wielkich telebimów na rogu – wyjaśnia Barnes. – Nie sposób było ich nie zobaczyć.

Tego Tony się nie spodziewał. Ukrywał się zbyt długo, żeby teraz odpuścili mu tak łatwo. Normalnie ten ‘skandalik’ zastąpiłby nowy w ciągu kilku dni, ale nie jest w humorze, żeby znowu robić z siebie przedstawienie. Sharon zresztą przytula go za każdym razem, kiedy się żegnają i to mrowienie zniknęło na dobre. Nie pomyślałby, że tyle wystarczy.

\- Co miała na sobie? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Co? – prycha James.

\- Nie wiem z kiedy to zdjęcie. Miała na sobie letnią różową sukienkę? Czy coś sportowego? Marynarkę? – dopytuje.

\- Dżinsy i zwykłą koszulkę – odpowiada Barnes i unosi brew wyżej, jakby kompletnie nie wiedział co jest grane.

\- No to zdjęcia z czwartku. Byliśmy w parku. Wiedziałem, że ktoś nas fotografuje – prycha, a potem wraca do oglądania swojego teleturnieju.

Czuje na sobie wzrok Jamesa i Steve’a. Nie zamierza jednak komentować, skoro otwarcie nie zadają mu pytań. Nie są bandą rozchichotanych nastolatek, a on nie jest zakochany w Sharon. Carter sama zaprasza go, chcąc zapewne wyrwać go z Wieży na trochę, żeby nie siedział wciąż w warsztacie. Czasami rozmawiają o niej, czasami o nim. Sharon go nie ocenia, co jest nowe i całkiem niespodziewane. Jej docinki są trafne, ale nie zostawiają otwartych ran, na które jeszcze sypie sól.

\- I tyle? – wyrywa się Barnesowi.

\- A co mam powiedzieć? – pyta ciekawie. – Nie zmuszę prasy, żeby dali mi spokój. Zaproponowałem Sharon, że zatrudnię dla niej ochroniarza, ale nie chciała – urywa.

Nie dodaje, że za Jamesem i Steve’em prasa nie chodzi tylko dlatego, że pismaki pewnie sądzą, iż zatrudnił ich do czegoś. Czeka na pierwszą chwilę, kiedy Barnesowi albo Rogesowi zostanie zaproponowana pokaźna sumka za zdradzenie jego sekretów. Jeszcze kilka dni temu byłby przekonany, że propozycja zostałaby odrzucona z oburzeniem, ale już nie jest tego taki pewien. Nigdy nie sądził, że James będzie opowiadał komukolwiek o jego reaktorze. Nie chodzi tylko o to, że ten temat nadal krępuje Tony’ego. To jego serce obecnie – jego ciało działa tylko dzięki temu kawałkowi metalu. Czuje się tak, jakby każdy kto wie, miał nad nim moc. Wystarczy naprawdę niewiele, żeby zimna fuzja nie zachodziła, żeby pole magnetyczne nie utrzymywało kawałków w jego ciele z dala od serca.

To trochę idiotyczne, bo równie dobrze ktoś może po prostu zakraść się i ugodzić go nożem. Jeśli jednak umrze – chce, aby świat wiedział, że to nie był tylko wypadek.

Nie wie czy ktokolwiek zrozumiałby go w tej kwestii.

\- Pytam co z kolacją – nie daje za wygraną James.

\- Mogę zaprosić Sharon na kolację – prycha. – Zadowolony?

Barnes przewraca oczami.

\- Nie da się z ciebie niczego wyciągnąć – narzeka James.

\- Za to z ciebie naprawdę dużo – odgryza się.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? – pyta Barnes, a potem na jego twarzy pojawia się błysk rozpoznania.

Steve zresztą spina się wyraźnie i bierze głębszy wdech. O tym też zapewne rozmawiali i dziwi go, że temat nie wrócił wcześniej. Nie musi zastanawiać się jak skończy się ta rozmowa. James zawsze bierze stronę Steve’a, ponieważ takie jest życie, a Tony zapomniał na drobną chwilę, że ta dwójka w zasadzie stanowi jedność. Nie wie czego innego się spodziewał. Nie wie czy ma w ogóle jakieś prawa do pretensji. Czuje się jednak okradziony z jednej tajemnicy.

\- Nie powiedziałem Steve’owi o reaktorze – mówi nagle Barnes kompletnie go szokując. – To głupio zabrzmi – wzdycha. – Kłóciliście się obaj jakiś czas temu. Nie chciałem, żeby wam się coś stało, bo obaj jesteście idiotami. Ani Steve nie może się denerwować, ani ty. Powiedziałem mu, że masz problemy z sercem.

\- Nie mam problemów z sercem – wyrywa mu się przez zęby, bo to kojarzy mu się nieprzyjemnie ze starością.

Nie chce, żeby James traktował go jak emeryta.

\- Masz. Rozmawiałem z JARVISem. Jeśli kiedyś podskoczy ci ciśnienie za bardzo, odłamki mogą się przesunąć. I doskonale o tym wiesz – informuje go spokojnie James. – I Steve też wie, że nie może się wściekać i podnosić sobie ciśnienia, bo to nie jest dla niego dobre – wzdycha. – Nie powiedziałem mu o reaktorze i bliznach – uściśla, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i Tony nie wie gdzie ma się ukryć, ani co zrobić.

Nigdy wcześniej nie przechodził takiej rozmowy. Jeśli jakiś element jego życia wychodził na światło dzienne – okazywało się, że jednak ktoś puścił parę z gęby. Jeśli kiedykolwiek tak nie było – nikt nie poświęcił czasu, aby mu to wyjaśnić.

Nie wie czy powinien ich przeprosić. Nawrzeszczał w końcu na Steve’a, pokazał mu reaktor, czego nie zrobiłby w innych okolicznościach. Wie, że to zmienia wszystko za każdym razem. Sharon nie wspomina o metalu w jego piersi i wydaje się ignorować tę część niego. Wzrok Steve’a jednak wędruje w tamtą stronę raz po raz.

\- Nie powinienem się wtrącać w twoje życie – odzywa się nagle Rogers.

\- To teraz i ja przeproszę. Chyba mamy zatem załatwioną tę kwestię – rzuca, nie chcąc już do tego wracać.

Co dziwne, czuje się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo niż wcześniej.

***  
  
Zaprasza Sharon na kolację, bo chyba tego od niego chcą. Carter pojawia się pod osłoną nocy i zaczepia Happy’ego w windzie, żartując z jego niewzruszonej postawy. Hogan wydaje się poirytowany, ale Tony zna go lepiej. Dostrzega jak kąciki ust Happy’ego drgają.

\- Robisz sobie wszędzie wrogów – rzuca zamiast powitania i obejmuje Sharon ramionami bez wahania.

Jest ciepła, miła w dotyku i pachnie czymś czystym.

\- To mój naturalny talent – prycha Carter.

\- Może nie zaczepiaj jednak mojej ochrony. Happy tutaj dowodzi – informuje ją.

\- Dokładnie, szefie – rzuca Hogan, ewidentnie zadowolony.

Tony pozwala mu zachować pozory, że ma na cokolwiek wpływ. Obaj jednak wiedzą, że nie raz wymknął się z Wieży sam. Happy zerka na Carter, jakby rzucał jej wyznanie, a potem prosi JARVISa o zwiezienie na niższe piętro, gdzie ma swoją tajną bazę. Tony nie wnika.

Słyszy za sobą ruch. Steve i James uparli się, że będą gotować, co mniej więcej skończyło się tym, że Rogers zrobił wszystko, a Barnes jedynie próbował potraw. Ten podział nie wydawał im się jednak przeszkadzać.

\- Tych tutaj już znasz – rzuca. – To jest Sharon, tak dla przypomnienia.

\- Pamiętamy – mówi James.

Steve macha jej krótko, jakby nieśmiało, ale wpatruje się w nią tak, jakby czekał na jej pierwszy błąd. Czuje jak dziewczyna sztywnieje przy jego boku, co jest czymś nowym. Doświadczenie podpowiada mu, że to nie będzie całkiem miła kolacja. Steve ze swoją świętoszkowatością nie jest zawsze dobrym kompanem. Ma nadzieję, że Rogers nie wspomni o prostytucji czy czymś podobnym, bo nie wątpi, że Carter rozszarpie go.

\- Kolacja już gotowa – rzuca Steve i znowu spogląda na nich badawczo.

Nie wie o co chodzi temu dupkowi, ale wyjaśni z nim to przy najbliższej okazji. Jeśli Sharon go nie rozszarpie, Tony to zrobi. Wie, że Rogers go nie znosi, ale nie ma żadnych powodów, żeby zachowywał się w ten sposób w stosunku do Carter. Nie chce, żeby obrażona odeszła, bo obecnie spora część jego życia opiera się na ich przyjaźni.

Pepper nie ma dla niego czasu, Rhodes jest nie wiadomo gdzie, a Happy nie rozmawia z nim tak naprawdę. Potrzebuje Sharon.

Odsuwa dla niej krzesło, ponieważ potrafi doskonale udawać dżentelmena.

\- Co jemy? – pyta Carter ciekawie.

\- Steve nie nazywa swoich dań, ale są super – odpowiada. – Chyba nie jesteś wegetarianką – wyrywa mu się, bo nigdy tak naprawdę nie zjedli żadnego posiłku razem.

Sharon unosi brew, ewidentnie nie pod wrażeniem.

\- W razie czego zjem twoje mięso i oddam ci swoje warzywa – obiecuje.

\- Mój rycerz – kpi Carter. – Pilnuj swojego talerza. Tam, skąd pochodzę, traktujemy to całkiem poważnie – dodaje.

\- Okej – odpowiada i podnosi dłonie do góry w obronnym geście.

Również nie przepada za tym, żeby ktoś grzebał w jego jedzeniu. Nie jest jednak sadystą – nie zmusiłby wegetarianina do jedzenia mięsa.

Steve i James znów na nich patrzą.

\- Czym się zajmujecie? – pyta Sharon, wyprzedzając każdego z nich.

\- Prowadzę zajęcia dla weteranów – odpowiada James bez zająknięcia i do Tony’ego dociera, że jego metalowe ramię jest ukryte pod długim rękawem koszuli.

Widok na nie zastawia dzbanek z wodą.

\- Steve szuka pracy – dorzuca Barnes.

\- Och, w jakiejś konkretnej branży? – interesuje się Sharon.

Steve wzrusza ramionami.

\- Mam coś na oku – rzuca Rogers, co dziwi go, bo słyszy o tym po raz pierwszy.

Najwyraźniej obaj z Jamesem grają w tę samą grę, nie ujawniając sobie nawzajem planów. Nie rozumie tego.

\- A ty? – pyta Steve.

\- Modelka, aktorka – wzdycha Sharon. – Mam nadzieję, że już niedługo. Chyba zmienię branże. Wrócę na studia – dodaje trochę zdenerwowana i spogląda na niego, jakby szukała potwierdzenia, że robi dobrze.

\- Rozmawiałem z Susan – wtrąca.

\- Jaką Susan? – pyta Sharon.

\- Susan Hockfield – uściśla. – Rektor MIT. Wyjaśniłem jej, że to co piszą w gazetach to same kłamstwa – dodaje.

Sharon mruga, jakby nie docierało do niej, co Tony ogóle mówi.

\- Rozmawiałeś z Susan Hockfield? – wyrywa się jej w końcu kilka tonów za wysoko.

\- Nie mówiłem, że mają cię przyjąć – obiecuje solennie. – Wyjaśniłem tylko, że to nie tak, że w ciągu dwóch tygodniu nagle staniesz się panią Stark. Wyobraź sobie, że oni tam nie chcą studentek, które im zaciążają w ciągu pierwszego semestru zamiast zastanawiać się nad pracami dyplomowymi – kpi. – Zatem żadnych dzieci dopóki nie skończysz studiów. No i wyobrażasz sobie, że studiowaliby u nich pan i pani Stark? Świetna reklama – dodaje.

\- Tony – wzdycha Sharon. – Susan Hockfield?

\- Wolałabyś odpowiadać podczas rozmowy na pytania o mnie? Oczywiście i tak będą pytać o mnie, ale raczej o dokonania naukowe – ciągnie dalej niewzruszony. – Możesz powiedzieć, że poderwałem cię na równania dotyczące rotacji czarnych dziur, które faktycznie rozpisałem – przypomina jej. – Poza tym miałaś kilka naprawdę celnych uwag względem tego projektu… - urywa.

\- Zapomniałeś którego projektu – wzdycha Carter.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim, co mam w warsztacie. JARVIS to na pewno nagrał – rzuca. – I miałem kaca – dodaje, ponieważ takie są fakty.

Większość jego genialnych projektów powstało pod wpływem alkoholu albo czegoś mocniejszego. Nigdy nie ukrywał też, że połowy tego nie pamiętał właśnie z tego powodu.

\- Miałeś się nie wtrącać – przypomniała mu Carter trochę zirytowana.

\- Nie napisałem listu polecającego. To kompromis – zauważa.

Sharon spogląda na niego spode łba, a potem kręci głową, jakby wiedziała, że nic już z tym nie zrobi. Pogodzenie się z jego metodami to pierwszy krok do świetnej przyjaźni. Pepper zawsze twierdziła, że dogadywali się tak dobrze, bo wiedziała kiedy go ignorować.

\- Musimy popracować nad twoim słownikiem – stwierdza Carter w końcu. – Też was irytuje jak Tony nagle wyskakuje z czymś podobnym? To chyba nie jest całkiem normalne? Czy tylko mnie się tak wydaje? – pyta.

\- Nie, to nie jest norma – przyznaje Steve. –  Spróbuj go jednak powstrzymać – dodaje.

Carter się śmieje głośno i otwarcie, a kąciki ust Rogersa drgają.

\- Co wam zrobił? – pyta Sharon.

\- Wypraszam sobie – wtrąca. – Nic nikomu nie zrobiłem – dodaje.

\- Porwał nas ze szpitala i zamknął w Wieży – odpowiada Steve bez chwili wahania.

\- Więc tak zdobyłeś współlokatorów – mówi Sharon i brzmi tak, jakby jedna z największych zagadek jej życia znalazła rozwiązanie.

Tony otwiera usta, żeby rzucić coś na swoją obronę, ale odkrywa, że nie znajduje jednak żadnych słów, które cokolwiek ugrałyby na jego korzyść. Musi wyglądać jak ryba, kiedy zamyka je, potem próbuje jeszcze raz, ale nadal nie przychodzi mu do głowy nic.

Sharon uśmiecha się krzywo, kiedy to widzi.

\- Chyba pierwszy raz widzę, żeby zabrakło mu słów – zauważa Carter.

\- Wiem, kiedy mam zbyt wielu przeciwko sobie – odgryza się.

\- Zawsze jestem w twojej drużynie – zapewnia go Sharon i kłamie całkiem otwarcie.

Jednocześnie to jedna z największych prawd. Sharon jest w jego drużynie, kiedy się to naprawdę liczy. Dziwi go, że Steve nie wtrąca swoich trzech groszy tutaj. Jeszcze bardziej go szokuje, że Rogers nagle zmienia swój stosunek do Carter. Próbował go do siebie przekonać tygodniami i to się nie udawało, wystarczyło, żeby Sharon powiedziała kilka zdań, a Steve już się z nią bratał. Nie chce myśleć o tym, że to niesprawiedliwe, ale przynajmniej to potwierdza jedną z jego teorii, że nigdy nie dostanie tego, na czym mu faktycznie zależy.

Spogląda na Jamesa, kiedy pozostała dwójka ucina sobie pogawędkę o nim. Wymieniają się ostrożnymi anegdotami, wtrącają po kilka słów. James siedzi spięty, obserwując ich w ciszy i Tony nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś tu nie do końca gra. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o ich orientacji. Tony otwarcie przyznawał się do swojego biseksualizmu, ale wiedział, że nie wszyscy się tym chwalili. Po prostu założył, że ta dwójka nie jest zainteresowana kobietami. I może pomylił się w stosunku do Steve’a. Rogers w końcu poświęcał całą uwagę Sharon.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

James jest zbyt cichy, jakby zmęczony. Coś ewidentnie go trapi i ma nadzieję, że faktycznie wszystko gra i to tylko przejściowe.

\- Tak – odpowiada Barnes i to kłamstwo w pewnym stopniu.

A przynajmniej James nie wkłada w to całej pewności siebie.

\- Podoba ci się praca? – próbuje.

\- Jest świetnie. Nie wiedziałem, że naprawdę mogę komuś pomóc. A teraz czuję… - zaczyna James i urywa. – To głupie – dodaje.

\- Czujesz, że twoje życie ma znaczenie – kończy za niego, bo to nie jest idiotyczne i w pełni to rozumie.

James kiwa głową, a do niego dociera, że są obserwowani.

Sharon unosi swój kieliszek pełen gazowanej wody i uśmiecha się do niego miękko.

\- Za to, żeby nasze życie zawsze miało sens – mówi Carter.

\- Za to wypiję zawsze – odpowiada i w końcu bierze głębszy wdech.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNoWriMo się rozpoczęło, zatem przysiadam przy klawiaturze. Witajcie! 
> 
> niebetowano :)

Nie wie do końca co się zmieniło, chociaż to też nie do końca prawda. Nie jest jedynie pewien czy okłamuje ponownie siebie, czy wszystkich wokół. Nie wie też dlaczego w ogóle to robi. Nie znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie, nie grozi mu kompletnie nic – nawet blamaż. Ta całkiem nowa sytuacja nie jest jednak przyjemna tak bardzo jak powinna być. Nie daje mu tego luzu, o którym sądził, że ten nadejdzie, jeśli ktokolwiek wypełni tę dziwną pustkę, która atakowała go od pewnego czasu swoim bezsensem i bezkresem.

Sharon siedzi w jego laboratorium na pokrytym plamami oleju blacie, przebierając nogami w powietrzu. Dociera do niego, że to samo miejsce zajmuje James, ilekroć kalibrują protezę dopiero, kiedy Barnes staje w drzwiach jego warsztatu i ma tę dziwną minę, która zapewne o czymś świadczy, ale Tony nie rozgryza do końca o czym.

James od dawna wydaje się niezadowolony i nie potrafi odkryć źródła problemu. Nie chce przyznać przed samym sobą, że może chodzić o Sharon, bo to bez sensu. Carter jest cudowna, ożywcza i odpowiednio wredna.

Steve jest jej wielkim fanem, podobnie jak Tony i nareszcie wydają się w stosunku do czegoś zgadzać, co pewnie powinno go martwić.

Istnieje też szansa – i Tony ma cichą nadzieję, że tak będzie – że Sharon zostanie na zawsze. To nie jego przelotna miłostka, którą przeleci i rzuci, i nie będą potrafili sobie spojrzeć w oczy po tym, co z nią robił w łóżku.

Naprawdę się przyjaźnią. I chociaż fundament tej przyjaźni nie do końca był budowany na szczerych intencjach – przynajmniej wiedzą o tym oboje. On potrzebuje jej, bo odciąga go od pustki. Ona powoli utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że może więcej, dzięki jego wierze. Oboje na swój sposób nie są normalni. Może to przez to, że ich rodzice mieli całkiem podobne wizje ich przyszłości? Chcieli pchnąć ich wyżej i wyżej za wszelką cenę.

On skończył pijąc na umór. Sharon jedynie przemarzła jednego wieczoru w sukience, która nie zakrywała prawie nic.

\- Cześć James – rzuca, siląc się na radość.

Coś się w nim spina na sam widok Barnesa. Nie chodzi tylko o wyraz twarzy mężczyzny, ale o to jak idzie, wydając się odrobinę większym i groźniejszym niż zwykle. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego widoku. W ten sposób zawsze chodzili jego ochroniarze. Spina się niemal od razu i ma ochotę poszukać zagrożenia w okolicy, a jednocześnie wie, że znajduje się w bezpiecznych ścianach swojego laboratorium.

Problem leży jednak w tym, że Obie odebrał mu i to. Już raz wpuścił do warsztatu kogoś nieodpowiedniego i może i tym razem za bardzo ufa.

Nie chce poddać się paranoi, ale to jednak nie jest takie łatwe.

\- Cześć James – powtarza po nim Sharon.

Barnes nie mówi ani słowa, kiedy pochodzi do nich bliżej, kiwając im jedynie głową na powitanie.

Nie do końca wie, co James tutaj robi. Odkąd Barnes pracuje, kalibrują rękę każdego wieczoru, a do tego jeszcze kilka dobrych godzin. Steve też przeważnie im towarzyszy. Odnosi coraz częściej wrażenie, że Rogers bardziej bywa przy kalibracji z zainteresowania niż żeby pilnować ich obu, co jest miłą odmianą.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta Tony niepewnie.

\- Steve mówił, że cały dzień spędziłeś w warsztacie – odpowiada James.

Sharon uśmiecha się szeroko, kiedy zeskakuje ze stołu.

\- Chyba cię monopolizuje – śmieje się Carter.

Tony nie ma jej nic do zarzucenia. Dociera do niego jednak, że faktycznie od kilku dni zostawiał Steve’a samemu sobie na górnych piętrach wieży. A od czasu ich dziwnego rozejmu, który wynikał nie wiadomo z czego przedpołudnia należały w zasadzie do nich. Jeśli nie oglądali telewizji to Tony czytał, kiedy Steve gotował.

Nie do końca między nimi wszystko w porządku, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie będzie. Tony nie jest idiotą. Wie, że dzieli ich tak wiele jak tylko może i doktor Phil z chęcią udzieliłby im kilku rad, a Oprah wysłuchała go na swojej kozetce. Nie zamierza się jednak nikomu z tej popapranej sytuacji zwierzać, bo kompletnie nikt by tego nie zrozumiał.

Pepper nie krytykuje go otwarcie, a Sharon nie komentuje, ale obie się w tym nie odnajdują. I nic dziwnego, on w ogóle nie wie jak do tego doszło, ale gdyby nie okoliczności  - powiedziałby, że Steve jest prawie jego przyjacielem. Podejrzewa, że to jednostronne. Rogers raczej go toleruje, znosi, powoli się oswaja.

To tak pochrzanione, że ma ochotę się zaśmiać.

Chyba zaczyna się gubić.

\- Musisz go czasem wyciągać poza warsztat – poucza ją James, ale jest coś dziwnego w jego głosie, co niepokoi Tony’ego.

Nigdy dotąd nie widział Barnesa w wydaniu innym niż czystej życzliwości. James przeważnie jest uprzejmy i pomocny, czasami Tony myli to wręcz z naiwnością, ale może w jego świecie przejawy dobroci są w tej sposób odczytywane z zasady. Nie wie jak to wygląda w normalnych kręgach, gdzie ludzie nie polują na siebie nawzajem, nie czekając na potknięcia.

\- Jasne – rzuca Sharon. – To co? Mogę coś upichcić – proponuje kobieta.

\- Steve zrobił kolację – informuje ją Barnes i zapada niezręczna cisza.

Odnosi wrażenie, że gdzie Steve chciał wciągnąć Sharon w ich życie, James nieustannie pokazuje jej, że jednak czworo to już tłok. I Tony z doświadczenia wie, że faktycznie bywa ciasno, nawet na jego wielkim łóżku. Poradził sobie jednak i w tej sytuacji, o ile pamiętał dokładnie. A może nie. To był okres zakryty mgłą alkoholu i czegoś o wiele gorszego.

\- Dobra, to kolacja – decyduje Tony, bo ta cisza trwa o wiele za długo.

 

***  
  
Palce go świerzbią i nie może doczekać się momentu, kiedy znowu dokręci kilka śrubek. Proteza działa jak marzenie, odkąd James nie wybija nią dziur w ścianach i może ją kalibrować każdego dnia. Milimetr po milimetrze docierają do punktu, w którym prototyp stanie się doskonały do tego stopnia, do którego może być. Chce wymienić metalowe ramię w kilka tygodni później, nie po to, aby zaczynać cały proces od nowa, ale dlatego, że zaczyna sam pojmować mechanikę ludzkiego organizmu.

Helen uważa, że jest wariatem, ale zaczęli już projekt sztucznej skóry z czuciowymi zakończenia, ponieważ dlaczego nie? Mają na to fundusze. Mają na to czas. A on ma na to ochotę.

\- Masz tę minę, która mówi, że spędzę tutaj godzinę – wzdycha James.

\- Boli? – pyta Tony.

\- Nie.

\- To daj pracować geniuszowi – prycha.

Steve śmieje się tuż za jego plecami. Nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do tego dźwięku.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego nadal kalibrujemy codziennie rękę – zaczyna James od nowa.

\- Musimy dążyć do tego, żeby poruszała się jak prawdziwa ręka – odpowiada bez cienia wątpliwości. – Poza tym to delikatny mechanizm, ciągle coś się zmienia.

\- Czyli jeśli wyprodukujesz milion takich, to będziesz miał tutaj całą kolejkę…

\- Nie, nie, nie… Kiedy wejdą do masowej produkcji, wprowadzę komputerowy system autokalibracji i powrotu do ustawień fabrycznych – prycha Tony.

Nie ma czasu, żeby zabawiać się niczym jakiś pieprzony mechanik z czymś, z czym poradziłby sobie każdy podrzędny inżynier.

\- Więc dlaczego…

\- Bo to dopiero prototyp – przypomina mu cierpliwie Tony.

\- Wprowadzisz do niego kiedykolwiek ten system autokalibracji? – pyta James ciekawie.

\- Nie – prycha od razu. – Ten prototyp zostanie zastąpiony czymś o wiele lepszym.

W warsztacie robi się jakoś nieprzyjemnie cicho.

\- A jeśli będę chciał zostać przy tej protezie? Jest naprawdę świetna, o wiele lepsza niż cokolwiek, co jest na rynku – mówi James.

\- Po cholerę zostawać przy tym jak możesz mieć coś lepszego? – pyta, bo to całkiem logiczne w jego świecie.

\- Bo nic nie zastąpi mi ręki, a do tej protezy się już przyzwyczaiłem – odpowiada James jakoś dziwnie cierpliwie.

\- Tego nie wiesz – rzuca, chociaż to idiotyczne.

Nic nie zastąpi prawdziwej kończyny, ale pogodzenie się z tym nie przychodzi mu łatwo. Nie jest wariatem, chociaż wielu zapewne tak o nim myśli.

\- To nie obsesja – dodaje, odkłada mini śrubokręt i  ściąga okulary, żeby spojrzeć Jamesowi prosto w oczy. – Chcę wprowadzić protezy na całkiem nowy poziom. Pracujemy nad tym z Helen. Już teraz, kiedy kalibruję to ramię, jest przestarzałe. Mam całkiem nowy projekt…

\- Przestarzałe – prycha James. – Wiesz jak patrzą na nie weterani, z którymi pracuję każdego dnia? Połowa z nich ma plastikowe zabawki, która nie chcą się nawet zginać. Twoja fundacja będzie miała kilka tysięcy chętnych.

\- I każdemu zapewnimy dostęp do protez, których potrzebuje – zapewnia go Tony. – Co nie znaczy, że mamy utkwić w punkcie, w którym jesteśmy – dodaje i odwraca się, żeby szukać u Steve’a poparcia, chociaż to idiotyczne.

Rogers zresztą nie zabiera zdania, tylko patrzy na nich, jakby nie za bardzo wiedział co w ogóle z nimi zrobić.

Pod pewnymi względami z Jamesem mają podobne wspomnienia, podobne emocje nimi targają. W ich ciałach obiekty obce, zimne, metalowe spełniają bardzo ważne role. Już nigdy się ich nie wyzbędą. W pewnym sensie są maszynami, o czym przypomina im się każdego dnia w ten lub inny sposób. Czasami Tony ma wrażenie, że to się nigdy nie skończy, że nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do reaktora tak bardzo, że o nim zapomni. Jest go świadom w każdej chwili.

A to nawet nie boli.

\- Nie baw się w Stwórcę – mówi nagle James i byłoby to obraźliwe, gdyby nie fakt, że Tony nie wierzy w Boga tak do końca i uwielbia sięgać dalej niż inni. – Bo ktoś może pomyśleć, że jesteś Bogiem i będzie zawiedziony.

\- Zawiedzeni są nawet ci, którzy nigdy nie twierdzili, że jestem Bogiem i nie pokładali we mnie wielkich nadziei – prycha.

Nie wie czy nie mówi czasem o własnym ojcu, ale to bez sensu, bo przecież użyłby czasu przeszłego. Może jednak jest całkiem świadom tego, że tego typu rozczarowania mogą się ciągnąć do grobu i dłużej.

James wydaje się nie wiedzieć, co z nim zrobić. Tony nie ma dla niego żadnej podpowiedzi. Pepper od lat wysyła go na terapię, podobnie jak Sam. Przynajmniej Rhodey rozumie, że nie można pewnych rzeczy przegadać. Z niektórymi trzeba nauczyć się żyć, bo nigdy nie odejdą. Tony akurat świetnie sobie z nimi radzi. Żyje w symbiozie ze swoimi lękami i rozczarowaniami.

Przeraża go trochę to, że nie czuje się nieswojo, chociaż świadkiem tej rozmowy jest Steve. Rogers jednak nie należy do tej szacownej grupy osób, które zbierają śmieci i brudy na kogoś, aby to potem wykorzystać w dogodnym momencie. Nie robią tego sobie nawzajem, co jest prawie przyjemne. Tony nie miałby zresztą wiele amunicji. Święty Rogers, odkąd nie upadla Jamesa jest chodzącą doskonałością.

Ma ochotę zadzwonić do Sharon, ale ta wybiera się na MIT i musi się wyspać. Nie może przejechać całego miasta tylko po to, żeby spędzić na waleta u niego noc w mieszkaniu. Plotki i tak stawały się już nieznośne.

Pepper wysłucha go, a potem popatrzy na niego tymi swoimi smutnymi oczami, a on będzie czuł się w obowiązku ją pocieszyć.

\- Mnie nigdy nie zawiodłeś – wtrąca niespodziewanie Steve.

Nie może uwierzyć własnym uszom.

\- Kiedy słyszałem o Tonym Starku, to wyobrażałem sobie kogoś dokładnie takiego – ciągnie Rogers dalej. – Więc przynajmniej mnie nie zawiodłeś – powtarza, ale nie rozwija tej myśli, a Tony boi się zapytać co to do cholery w ogóle znaczy.

Trochę to boli i zaskakują go to, że jakimś cudem Steve’owi udało się dostać pod jego skórę tak nic nie znaczącym z pozoru tekstem.

 

***  
  
Steve wychodzi z domu pod krawatem dokładnie następnego ranka i Tony chyba powinien się spodziewać podobnego rozwoju sytuacji. Rogers wygląda niemal kwitnącą w stosunku do tego, co przedstawiał sobą, kiedy się poznali. Na jego policzkach nie ma zdrowych rumieńców, ale już nie podaje na to, że zaraz umrze, jeśli ktoś na niego za mocno naciśnie.

Tony zdaje sobie boleśnie sprawę z tego, co James widział w tym wyrostku. Steve jest klasycznie przystojny, co można zauważyć, kiedy znika bladość. Jest w Rogersie taka siła, która nie wynika z mięśni, ale tych upartych niebieskich tęczówek, które wygrywają raz po raz te idiotyczne walki na spojrzenia, od których nie może się powstrzymać.

A przy tym instynktownie wyczuwa, że Steve jest cholernie kruchy. Może chodzi o astmę, a może arytmię, a może po prostu o tą rozbrajającą szczerość i wiarę w to, że dobro musi zwyciężyć w tym świecie przepełnionym złem. Takich ludzi powinno się dla ich własnego dobra zamykać i trzymać pod kluczem, żeby nie zderzyli się z rzeczywistością.

Tony nie jest idiotą. Wie, że James i Steve przeżyli dotąd sami, pracując, oddychając na własną rękę, opłacając za wysokie czynsze w stosunku do swoich dochodów. Niekończący się ciąg znajdywania i  tracenia pracy oraz zdrowia i kończyn nie doprowadził ich do szaleństwa. Nie może jednak uwierzyć, że przetrwali.

Świat wydaje się pełen rekinów.

Nauczony doświadczeniem nie pyta, gdzie Steve idzie. Ma ochotę poprawić mu krawat, ale powstrzymuje się, bo to byłby intencjonalny dotyk, a ich znajomość nie jest i nie będzie nigdy na tym etapie. Jego reaktor łukowy ma chyba lekką awarię, bo coś kłuje go w klatce piersiowej, kiedy ta myśl przemyka przez jego głowę.

A bynajmniej nie powinien być zaskoczony przecież.

Nie mówi ani słowa i zamyka się w swoim warsztacie.

 

***  
  
Wracają ramię w ramię obaj; Steve i James. Tony nie chce się do tego za bardzo przyznać, ale nie miał pojęcia co zjeść. Lodówka jest pełna, ale Steve coś ugotował, a on nie wiedział nawet jak to podgrzać. Resztki pizzy zjadał przeważnie na zimno, odkąd była równie smaczna. Tego, co serwuje Rogers nie można spożywać niepodgrzanego.

\- Jak tam minął wam dzień? – zagaja.

\- W soboty będziemy najprawdopodobniej organizowali dodatkowe grupy – odpowiada James. – Zgodziłbyś się przyjść na jedno takie spotkanie?

\- Jasne, tylko nie wiem co miałbym tam robić – przyznaje. – Nie jestem weteranem no i mam uczulenie na grupy wsparcia – dodaje kwaśno.

\- Chcemy porozmawiać o bólach fantomowych – wyjaśnia Barnes. – Masz pewne medyczne pojęcie, ale nie jesteś lekarzem.

\- Pewnie – odpowiada. – Wpiszę do kalendarza. Albo po prostu zejdź do warsztatu na trzydzieści minut przed tym jak mamy wyjść.

James uśmiecha się szeroko, rozbawiony i wdzięczny zarazem. Tony nie lubi tej kombinacji. Wywołuje u niego złe wspomnienia, wszystkie związane z ludźmi, którzy już nie żyją.

Steve przemyka bez słowa do pokoju, a on stara się tego nie zauważyć. Temat szukania pracy jest drażliwy, ale o ile potrafił nakierować Jamesa na inne tory, Rogersa tak naprawdę nie zna. Nie ma pojęcia o jego przeszłości, zainteresowaniach ani tym, co Steve robił wcześniej, zanim go zwolniono. Nie była to raczej praca na budowie, ale nie zdziwiłoby go i to.

Spogląda w ślad za Rogersem i milczą przez chwilę z Jamesem.

Otwiera usta, żeby zapytać, ale nie wie czy to nie zostanie nieodpowiednio odczytane. Milczy zatem. Cisza staje się powoli nieznośna. Nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić, żeby ją przełamać aż zaczyna głośno burczeć mu w brzuchu.

James unosi brew w górę, a potem wzdycha i przewraca oczami, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

\- No co? Nie chciałem jeść bez was – mruczy.

Przerażające jest to, że to cała prawda.

 

***  
  
 Nie musi się nawet zastanawiać skąd to jego rozbicie. Przede wszystkim pewnego wieczoru okazuje się, że Steve dostaję tę wymarzoną pracę, o którą się starał, a Tony pamięta doskonale, że Rogers był na jedynie trzech spotkaniach. Pojęcia nie ma jak to się ma do sytuacji na rynku ani faktu, że Barnes musiał się przebranżowić. Nie zdąża się nawet jednak nawet skupić na reperkusjach, kiedy dzwoni do niego Sharon, rozpromieniona i roześmiana.

Najwyraźniej z końcem tego roku wraz z innymi studentami zasiądzie w ławach MIT. Prawie jej zazdrości. Nie uważa, żeby okres spędzony na uczelni wpłynął na niego jakoś szczególnie pod względem naukowym. Był inżynierem na długo przed tym, gdy studiował. Na MIT poznał jednak dwójkę najważniejszych dla siebie ludzie. Rhodey do tej pory chwali się zdobytym tam dyplomem, przypominając mu niepotrzebne, że też jest inżynierem i Tony może mówić do niego nauką. Zawsze potem żałuje.

Wie jednocześnie, że z Sharon będzie inaczej. Ona już intuicyjnie pojmuje o co chodzi. Nie chce myśleć, że traci ją w tej sposób.

\- Sharon dostała się na MIT – informuje swoich współlokatorów.

\- A Steve dostał pracę – rzuca James.

\- Dokładnie, to chyba oznacza uroczystą kolację? – pyta niepewnie, ale Rogers wydaje się z nim nawet zgadzać. – Mogę zamówić catering – proponuje od razu. – Żeby jeden z gości honorowych nie musiał gotować.

Nie spotyka się to z protestem, więc Rogers naprawdę jest w świetnym humorze. Nie pyta, co Steve będzie od tej pory robił ani w jakich godzinach pracował. W końcu James podsunie mu jakieś wskazówki a on wydedukuje wszystko. Są łatwiejsze sposoby, ale nie znaczyło to, że lepsze. Nie czuje się uprawniony do mieszania się do życia Rogersa.

Spotykają się w kilka godzin później i Sharon chichocze, kiedy wspomina minę swojej matki na ‘dobre wiadomości’. Cieszy go, że potrafi się z tego śmiać, bo na pewno wsparcie rodziny wiele by jej ułatwiło, a tego została pozbawiona. Wie jak to jest, kiedy płynie się pod prąd i robi coś, co nie jest aprobowane. U niego akurat chodziło o picie i imprezowanie, ale czasy się zmieniły. Nikt nie chce pięknej córki pani naukowiec. Jakoś rozebrać ją i wysłać na pożarcie wilkom miał kto.

Nie może przestać na nią patrzeć. W pewnym sensie to jego dzieło. Jest dumny niczym ojciec, czego nie mówi głośno, bo Sharon ma dwójkę rodziców, którzy na pewno w końcu dojdą do tego, że ich córka dokonała czegoś ogromnego. To tylko kwestia czasu. Od Pepper wie, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy ludzie żałują słów wypowiedzianych w gniewie i mówią sobie przepraszam. Mówią sobie jak bardzo dumni są z dokonań swoich dzieci, nawet jeśli te nie wpasowały się z pierwotny plan.

Starków ta _kwestia czasu_ nigdy nie dotyczyła, ale Sharon na swoje szczęście nie jest Starkiem.

Carter żartuje ze Stevem, jakby byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, chociaż coś majaczy w jej spojrzeniu, kiedy wymieniają się uwagami. Dostrzega ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, że Rogers zachowuje się odrobinę zbyt przyjaźnie jak na jego mniemanie. Nie zna Steve’a, ale jednak obserwuje go już jakiś czas. I dociera do niego, że nie tylko on spina się teraz.

James niewiele mówi, niewiele je, pije trochę więcej niż zwykle i zaciska metalowe palce na szklance. Przez chwilę sądzi, że Steve podrywa Sharon, ale brakuje tej seksualnej chemii. Zawsze potrafił ją wyczuć, chociaż w przypadku Rogersa nigdy nic nie wiadomo tak naprawdę. To jest jedyna szara strefa dotycząca Steve’a. Gdyby nie to, że od początku wiedział, że są z Jamesem razem, zapewne nie podejrzewałby nawet, że Steve jest gejem.

\- Tony pokazywał mi plany nowej protezy – rzuca Sharon.

James sztywnieje niemożliwie wręcz po drugiej stronie stołu i udziela się to natychmiast Tony’emu.

\- Powiedziałam coś nie tak? – pyta Sharon, kiedy zapada niezręczna cisza.

\- Skądże – prycha Tony, żeby jakoś pokryć swoje zdenerwowanie.

Kompletnie nie ma podstaw, żeby tak się czuć.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że nie pokazał planów mnie – rzuca James.

\- To tylko schemat, nie wczytał go nawet Jarvis – odpowiada Tony ostrożnie.

\- Czyli jeśli nie jest w trójwymiarze, uważasz, że nie będę wiedział nawet na co patrzę? – pyta James.

W powietrzu jakimś cudem wisi całkiem inne pytanie. A Tony nie uważa go za idiotę. Bynajmniej. Wręcz odwrotnie.

\- Nie. Plany są ledwie naszkicowane, nie są ukończone. Mogę zmienić koncepcję jeszcze z dziesięć razy – wyjaśnia.

James rozluźnia się na krótką chwilę zaledwie, a potem spogląda na niego odrobinę ostrzej.

\- Ta ręka jest doskonała – mówi Barnes.

\- Nie, nie jest – odpowiada Tony z pewnością w głosie. – Nie wiesz do czego możemy dojść.

\- Już jest znakomicie – powtarza James. – Poza tym nie widzę, żebyś ciągle unowocześniał cokolwiek zbudowałeś dla Sama.

Tony powinien był przypuszczać, że do tego dojdzie. Spina się i zastanawia, czy jeśli teraz wyjdzie, pomyślą, że to ucieczka. Nie chce myśleć o tym, co Sam ma w kręgosłupie. Nie robi tego od dłuższego czasu, ponieważ to dopiero byłaby obsesja. A on nie ma tego rodzaju problemów. Dolega mu milion rzeczy, ale akurat nie to.

Nigdy dotąd nie przyszło mu do głowy też, że James może być zmęczony ciągłą kalibracją i udoskonalaniem czegoś, czego nie wykorzysta już tak jak dawniej. Może się tylko okłamuje sądząc, że Barnes doceniłby niemal prawdziwą rękę. Może wróciłyby przez to bóle fantomowe, chociaż na te z Helen znaleźli sposób.

Otwiera usta, a potem zamyka je, bo nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć.

\- Bucky, nie sądzę… - zaczyna Steve, ale cokolwiek chce rzucić, to nie ma sensu.

\- W przypadku Sama to jest maksimum moich możliwości, przemnożonych przez leki, odwodnienie i… - urywa.

Nie jest w stanie nawet wyliczyć tego, co mu dolegało, kiedy projektował chip.

\- Co? – wyrywa się Jamesowi.

\- Nie powinienem o tym mówić. Jeśli chcesz dalszych informacji medycznych, powinieneś zapytać Sama. Nie jestem uprawniony do udzielania ich – rzuca krótko i pociąga o wiele większy łyk wina.

Whiskey nadałoby się o wiele lepiej.

\- Nie chcesz rozmawiać o…. – zaczyna James znowu.

\- Nigdy o was nie rozmawiam, bo macie prawo do prywatności. Poza tym to część wasze medycznej przeszłości. Lekarzy obejmuje tajemnica i chociaż mnie nie musiałaby, uważam, że to jest jak najbardziej na miejscu – wyjaśnia.

\- Candice… przepraszam, Sharon pokazałeś kolejny schemat – wypomina mu James.

\- Zanim został przyczepiony do twojego ciała i jest w fazie projektowania. Jak mówiłem, może zmienić się setkę razy przynajmniej – tłumaczy się.

\- I nigdy nie powiedział, że to schemat protezy dla ciebie – wtrąca Sharon krótko.

Znowu zapada ta niezręczna cisza i to tylko dlatego, że Tony jest w czystym szoku. Steve bierze głębszy wdech i niemal czeka jak w ręce Rogersa pojawi się inhalator.

Ta kolacja to katastrofa.

\- Chryste, oczywiście, że to prototyp nowego metalowego ramienia dla Jamesa – mówi, ale to nie robi już na nikim żadnego wrażenia.

\- Może przestałby cię atakować – rzuca Sharon, nie ukrywając, że z jej strony to czyste zagranie taktyczne. – Nie jesteś tutaj niczyim wrogiem.

\- Nikt go nie atakuje – wtrąca James.

\- Dziwne, odebrałam to całkiem inaczej – stwierdza Sharon. – Skoro ma wizję, dlaczego nie pozwolić mu projektować?

\- Nie chodzi o wizję. Pytanie czy kiedykolwiek przestanie, czy kiedykolwiek będzie zadowolony? – pyta James.

 - Matka Natura jakoś nigdy nie przestała – odpowiada Sharon.

Znowu zapada ta cholera cisza i Tony naprawdę rozważa ucieczkę do warsztatu. Czuje się nagle tak jak na świątecznych kolacjach z rodzicami, kiedy Howard kłócił się z jego matką o walczyli o każdą piędź ziemi. Od dawna nie był w takiej sytuacji. Zawsze budował taki wizerunek siebie, że wszyscy bali się go w pewien sposób, bo mówił i robił, co mu się żywnie podobało i to oni uciekali. Nigdy on. Nie musiał się już chować.

Opuścił gardę ostatnio i już tego żałował.

\- Możecie przestać mówić o nim tak, jakby go tutaj nie było? – pyta Steve nagle.

I to naprawdę chora sytuacja, że to Rogers go broni.

\- Możemy skupić się na przedmiocie tej kolacji? – zastanawia się odrobinę drżącym głosem, a potem podnosi kieliszek do góry. – Za Steve’a i jego nową pracę oraz za Sharon i kolejne lata, które czekają ją pośród książek – rzuca.

Wypijają w ciszy.

\- Dziękuję Tony – mówi Sharon. – Za Tony’ego Starka, który w mało subtelny sposób pokazuje ludziom jaką drogę życia powinni obrać – ciągnie. – I się nie myli – kończy z uśmiechem.

To nie toast, którego się spodziewał, ale cieszy go jej wiara.

 

****  
  
Zastanawia się czy nie odwieźć jej do domu, ale to bez sensu. Happy’emu nie jest potrzebne towarzystwo w samochodzie. Nie chce też wychodzić z Wieży teraz, kiedy przycichły plotki o nich. Nie chce trafiać na pierwsze strony gazet bez potrzeby. Może wykorzystają to kiedyś, jeśli będzie musiał odwrócić uwagę mediów od czegoś innego. Chociaż to będzie nieodpowiednie teraz, kiedy istnieje szansa, że spotkają się znowu na drodze zawodowej. Jego firma przyznaje za wiele grantów naukowych. Nie chce, żeby posądzano Sharon o dostanie jednego ze względu na łóżko.

W których zresztą zwierzali się sobie jak para nastolatek na piżama party.

Odprowadza Sharon do windy i czuje na sobie wzrok Steve’a. Znoszą z Jamesem naczynie ze stołu i co tylko możliwe wkładają do zmywarki. Barnes czasami zmywa ręcznie, bo uważa to za dobry trening, ale jest tak późno, że chyba wszyscy marzą tylko o ciepłych łóżkach.

Kiedy Sharon przestaje go w końcu obejmować, wie, że to cholerne ostateczne pożegnanie. Obiecują do siebie dzwonić, ale nie będzie mógł przylecieć tak po prostu na kampus, jeśli nie chce zniszczyć jej kariery. Pokazywanie się z nim może zdziałać wiele dobrego w show biznesie, ale poza nim bywa różnie. A Sharon zasługuje na to, żeby wyrabiać swoje własne naukowe imię.

Gdy drzwi windy zamykają się w końcu, nogi same go prowadzą.

\- Nie zostaje na noc? – pyta Steve zaskoczony.

Zamiera i otwiera usta, ale nie wychodzi z nich żadne słowo. Po prostu potrząsa głową, bo co tu jest więcej do dodania. Wie, że Sharon zostanie z nim tak jak Pepper. Z Potts rozmawia każdego dnia, ale nie widzieli się tak naprawdę od ponad trzech tygodni.

I nagle dociera do niego, że Sharon dotykała go bardzo często, a teraz kiedy jej nie ma, znowu wróci to cholerne mrowienie. Zaczyna je zresztą czuć już teraz, co przeraża go jeszcze bardziej, bo dociera do niego, że to pieprzona samotność.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczyna Steve ostrożnie, przyglądając mu się uważnie. – Czyli to było pożegnanie i już? – wyrywa mu się z niedowierzaniem.

Tony nie może się nie zaśmiać, a potem macha ręką, bo wątpi, aby Rogers zrozumiał. Dociera do niego też nagle, że nigdy nie przyznał, że nie są z Sharon razem, ale na to już za późno. Wątpi też, że Steve’a tak naprawdę to obchodzi.

\- Schodzę do warsztatu – rzuca tylko, bo jeśli cię czymś zaraz nie zajmie, to sięgnie po butelkę.

Już widzi te nagłówki. _Tony Stark wraca do picia po rozstaniu ze swoją prawdziwą miłością._ Jakby ludzie nie potrafili docenić już siły prawdziwej przyjaźni.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNoWriMo is on :D

Zamyka się na kilka dni w warsztacie, ponieważ ma świetną listę wymówek i nie zawaha się ich użyć. Nikt jednak nie pyta, co jest trochę bolesne. Sharon dzwoni do niego niemal codziennie, jakby wiedziała, że on tego potrzebuje. Potem dociera do niego, że w obcym miejscu Carter jest po prostu przerażona i nie z kim porozmawiać. Wszyscy jej znajomi aktualnie próbują dostać się do show biznesu, a rodzina nie jest jeszcze na etapie, na którym z nią rozmawiają.

Jest wciąż tak samo samotna jak on.

Potem dociera do niego coś jeszcze. Dopóki do siebie dzwonią, ona nie zacznie poznawać nowych ludzi. A zasługuje na to, aby pójść do przodu.

\- Musimy przestać – informuje ją podczas kolejnej rozmowy.

Sharon zaczyna się histerycznie śmiać.

\- Znowu to ty wykazujesz się rozsądkiem – rzuca Carter. – Prawie żałuję, że się z tobą wtedy nie przespałam.

\- Prawie żałujemy oboje – przyznaje jej rację. – Ale wiesz, co mam na myśli. Wyjdź, poznaj nowych ludzi.

\- To sami idioci – prycha Carter.

\- Na MIT? Jesteś pewna, że trafiłaś pod dobry adres? – kpi Tony.

\- Tak. I nie powiesz mi, że nie myślałeś podobnie – rzuca Sharon.

\- Tak, sądziłem, że byli idiotami. Mało kto w moim towarzystwie nie jest – wzdycha Tony. – Ale miałem trzynaście lat. Byli starsi, więc tym mi imponowali.

Sharon wzdycha tak głęboko, że słyszy to nawet w słuchawkach.

\- Nie mam ochoty na imprezy – przyznaje Carter otwarcie.

\- Zaszyj się w bibliotece, znajdź sobie grupę badawczą. Poznałem Rhodeya właśnie na MIT. Tam przyjaźnie zawiązują się na całe życie – poucza ją. – Poza tym masz braki. Nadrób luki w wiedzy – dodaje, ponieważ jest dupkiem.

\- Nie wiem co mam zrobić. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że popełniłam błąd – przyznaje Sharon.

\- Bo jesteś samotna? – pyta Tony wprost. – Taka jest cena najwyraźniej – odpowiada.

\- Wiem, ale…

\- Jest łatwiejsza droga. Wróć do Nowego Jorku, wezmę cię na imprezę, kupię ci jedną z tych kiecek, które nie powinny tyle kosztować, biorąc pod uwagę ile materiału mają – proponuje. – Zostań moją żoną – dodaje.

I nagle słyszy coś za sobą. Odwraca się, a James wpatruje się w niego w czystym szoku. W rękach Barnesa spoczywa taca z jedzeniem. James wciąż ma na sobie ubranie, w którym wyszedł rano do pracy, więc minął cały dzień. Steve zapewne też jest już w domu.

Nie wie jak wiele z tej rozmowy Barnes słyszał, ale James jest trochę zbyt pobladły, więc ostatni fragment na pewno.

\- Sharon, muszę kończyć – mówi pospiesznie, bo czuje, że coś pęka.

Nie wie tylko czy w nim, czy w Jamesie. Barnes i tak nie wiedział, że Tony go kocha, ale czuje się tak, jakby go zdradzał, co jest wprost kuriozalne. Nigdy niczego sobie nie obiecywali. Na Boga, James ma nawet chłopaka, którego nie zamierza rzucić.

\- Chyba stałem się wierzący – wyrzuca z siebie kompletnie bez związku.

\- Co? – pyta James.

\- Nic, tylko coś o czym rozmawialiśmy raz ze Steve’em – wzdycha.

\- Rozmawiałeś ze Steve’em o religii? – dziwi się James.

\- Tak się złożyło – rzuca i robi się trochę niezręcznie. – Masz jedzenie dla mnie? – pyta, chcąc zmienić temat.

\- Tak. Przepraszam też. Powinienem zapukać – mówi James.

\- Nic się nie stało – odpowiada pospiesznie.

\- Przecież ty właśnie…

\- Nie, źle rozumiesz sytuację – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Co za bałagan – wyrywa mu się. – Między mną i Sharon nic nie ma – mówi.

James nie wydaje mu się wierzyć. Nie dziwi mu się nawet. W jego świecie zapewne ludzie nie oświadczają się dla żartu. To zawsze powinno coś znaczyć. Może Steve i James się nawet kiedyś pobiorą. Jest to już legalne w ich Stanie.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz – rzuca James. – Słuchaj, przyszedłem cię przeprosić za tę kolację. Nie chciałem… - zaczyna i urywa.

 - Nic się nie stało – odpowiada. – Naprawdę.

\- Nie atakowałem cię – mówi James. – Jeśli tak to odebrałeś, przepraszam. Czasami robię się drażliwy. Pracuję z weteranami teraz i kiedy widzę z jakich protez korzystają… a ty ciągle udoskonalasz ten cud techniki…

\- Syndrom ocalałego – wtrąca.

\- Co? – pyta James.

\- Syndrom ocalałego post factum. Sądzisz, że ci się to nie należy. Albo coś w ten sposób. Sam wyjaśniłby ci to lepiej. Ja powiem ci to tak… Pozwalasz mi na sobie eksperymentować. Wielu nie miałoby do mnie takiego zaufania – wyjaśnia mu Tony. – Może kiedyś, kiedy dokonamy przełomu i każdy z tych weteranów dostanie podobną protezę, będą nas nazywać bohaterami.

\- To ty jesteś geniuszem – przypomina mu kwaśno James.

\- Ale w tym kraju eksperymentowanie na ludziach jest zabronione – informuje go Tony. – Musisz zgłosić chęć udziału… zresztą pamiętasz ile dokumentów wypełniałeś. Na jak wiele zgodziłeś się w fundacji. Potem przyszedłem do ciebie z kolejnymi papierami od prawników, bo Pepper zamordowałaby mnie, gdybym tego nie zrobił. Zgodziłeś się wziąć w tym udział, James. Wielu przede mną, jeśli sądzili, że mają rację, eksperymentowali na sobie, ale nie mogłem tego zrobić w tym przypadku. To nie bakteria, którą połykasz, żeby udowodnić światu, że metoda przenoszenia jest inna, James. Stałeś się częścią tego projektu przez odwagę i poświęcenie i kiedyś ci ludzie podziękują ci za to – oznajmił mu całkiem poważnie.

\- Ale powiedziałeś, że moja proteza jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju i raczej nie zrobisz podobnej – rzuca James niepewnie. – Może nie ma sensu…

\- Ogranicza nas dostępność materiału – wzdycha Tony. – Ale nauka we wszystkich dziedzinach posuwa się do przodu. Wyprzedzam odrobinę nasze czasy, ale nie jest powiedziane, że za pięć dziesięć lat ktoś nie stworzy kolejnego stabilnego pierwiastka, który pozwoli na stworzenie stopu dostatecznie elastycznego pod nasze wymagania.

Usta Jamesa uchylają się, ale nie mówi nic. Kładzie w końcu tacę na jego biurku, zaczyna odpinać guziki koszuli i siada na blacie stołu. Tony nie ma pojęcia co zrobić. W końcu jednak sięga po zestaw mini śrubokrętów i pochyla się nad ręką. Nie mówią wiele, bo słowa nie są potrzebne. Odnosi wrażenie, że wrócili do punktu, w którym już kiedyś byli, kiedy wszystko było w porządku. Może tylko wyobraźnia płata mu figla, ale James wydaje się promieniować siłą i pewnością siebie. Jakby jego wiara w Tony’ego wróciła. A nie ma pojęcia co zrobił, że to utracił.

Pracuje w ciszy, a James wykonuje niewypowiedziane polecenia, jakby doskonale wiedział czego Tony potrzebuje w danej chwili. Zgina palce metalowej dłoni bez wahania, rozdziela je, kiedy on gmera w skomplikowanym płytowym mechanizmie. Na protezie nie ma zagnieceń ani zbyt wielu zarysowań. Vibranium spisuje się doskonale i prawie żałuje, że będzie musiał przetopić coś, z czym się już oswoił tak bardzo, że zna każdy jeden drucik przewodzący, jakby należał do niego samego.

Nie ma jednak innego wyboru. Taka jest cena postępu.

Nie wie jak długo siedzą w ten sposób, ale tak znajduje ich Steve. Rogers siada za jego plecami, nie odzywając się początkowo. Tony niemal czeka na pierwsze jego słowa, ale pytania nie padają, a on wraca do swojego transu geniusze – jak nazywała to Helen, kiedy zapominał o jej istnieniu. Nie rozumiała, że wiedział o jej obecności, po prostu nie uważał tego za istotne w tej akurat chwili.

Teraz też jest całkiem świadom tego, że Steve nie tylko siedzi, ale porusza się. Słyszy, że coś sunie po kartce, więc Rogers chyba rysuje. Kilkukrotnie widział sporej wielkości zeszyt w dłoniach Steve’a, ale nie pytał. Teraz też tego nie robi.

Zresztą James wydaje się odprężony, co też mu nie umyka. I jak mógłby przegapić to, że mięśnie Barnesa stają się coraz bardziej wyraźnie. Sporo ćwiczą z Samem, ale to na Jamesie odbija się coraz mocniej. Gdyby był młodszy pięć lat, zapewne mógłby się pochwalić podobną muskulaturą. Nigdy już jednak tego nie osiągnie. Jego ciało wyniszczał alkohol i niezdrowy tryb życia wcześniej, ale teraz reaktor ma swoje ograniczenia.

Pracuje w ciszy starając się skupić tylko na Jamesie, ale to nie jest takie proste tym razem. Zastanawia się co Steve rysuje.

I ta myśl nie opuszcza go aż do końca kalibracji.

 

****  
  
Sharon dzwoni do niego kolejnego wieczora, ale nie wracają do tematu jej powrotu do Nowego Jorku. Mogą żartować i szydzić, ale to niczego nie zmienia. Wybrała. Popchnął ją do tego, ale wybrała sama.

Nie przerywa, kiedy James wchodzi do warsztatu, pukając tym razem.

\- Daj mi chwilkę – rzuca do słuchawki. – Chcesz przywitać się z Sharon? – pyta Barnesa, próbując na siłę przekonać siebie i jego, że nie ma czego ukrywać. – James ci macha – informuje Sharon, kiedy Barnes wykonuje jakiś nieokreślony gest lewą ręką. – Pogadamy innym razem. I mówiłem poważnie. Wyjdź gdzieś, rozerwij się. To rozkaz – kończy.

A potem spogląda na Jamesa, który nie ma tym razem ze sobą jedzenia.

\- Sharon też pozdrawia – kłamie.

Carter od czasu nieudanej kolacji celebracyjno-pożegnalnej nie żywi zbyt ciepłych uczuć w kierunku do Barnesa. Stała się takim samym psem obronnym jak Pepper i Happy. Jakby to była wina Jamesa, że Tony się w nim zakochał bez wzajemności. W odróżnieniu od nich Tony rozumie, że nie można kogoś zmusić do miłości.

\- Dzięki. Słuchaj, jeśli nie jesteś dzisiaj zajęty… - zaczyna James. – Raz rozmawialiśmy o spotkaniach weteranów, nie wiem czy pamiętasz…

\- Chcesz, żebym przyszedł dzisiaj? – pyta Tony wprost, a potem zamyka w powietrzu wszystkie pliki.

\- Jeśli tylko nie jesteś zajęty – mówi James.

\- Będę gotowy za pół godziny. Jaki samochód chcesz wziąć? Czy zawieźć powinien nas Happy? – pyta niemal natychmiast.

\- Myślałem, że przejdziemy się piechotą, to tylko kilka minut stąd – waha się James. – Chyba, że musisz iść z ochroniarzem – dodaje mniej pewnie.

\- Mogę wychodzić sam, dziękuję bardzo – prycha Tony. – Happy się nie ucieszy, bo lubi czuć się potrzebny, ale może spacer będzie nawet wskazany.

Wchodzą z warsztatu i wyjeżdżają windą do góry. Steve czeka na nich na kanapie już gotowy do wyjścia. Nie wiedział, że wybierają się wszyscy, ale może James zdecydował się w końcu pokazać Rogersowi swoje miejsce pracy. Ludzie robią to, kiedy są w związku.

Nie wie co założyć, bo nie chce promieniować pieniędzmi i władzą przed ludźmi, których dotknęły różne tragedie, ale z drugiej strony wszyscy oczekują Tony’ego Starka i wszystkiego, co sobą reprezentuje. Nigdy nie udaje mu się znaleźć kompromisów w takiej sytuacji, więc zastanawia się co będzie po prostu wygodniejsze. James chce, aby Tony udzielił im wykładu o bólach fantomowych, więc może będzie musiał dokonać oględzin protez, które mają już. Koszula zatem odpada, ale musi zostać przynajmniej w marynarce, bo Pepper obedrze go ze skóry. Paparazzi mogę nadal czatować przed Wieżą, a nawet jeśli nie, ktoś może zrobić mu zdjęcie pamiątkowe.

Musi godnie reprezentować Stark Industries.

 

***  
  
Wchodzą do niewielkiego budynku w trójkę ramię w ramię, a jego uderza, że przede wszystkim pierwszy raz wychodzą z Wieży. Co prawda przypominało to bardziej wymykanie się, bo Happy wymyślił akcję dywersyjną, szukając sobie na siłę zajęcia. Wyjechał z Wieży jego ulubionym samochodem, udając że wybierają się na przejażdżkę.

Tony osobiście uważa, ale Happy po prostu chciał w końcu położyć łapy na Astonie Martinie.

W niewielkim holu zamierają rozmowy i wszyscy spoglądają na niego z niedowierzaniem. James wita się z kilkoma osobami nie zatrzymując się jednak. Wchodzą do jednej z mniejszych sal, gdzie Sam rozdaje jakieś ulotki  parze weteranów i kiedy Wilson spogląda na nich, widzi zaskoczenie wymalowane na jego twarzy.

\- Bucky, udało ci się przyprowadzić go na terapię? – pyta Sam z niedowierzaniem, kiedy podchodzi do nich i coś nieprzyjemnie przewraca się w żołądku Tony’ego.

\- Jako konsultant – informuje go James. – Tony obiecał porozmawiać o bólach fantomowych i protezach. Opowie trochę o fundacji. Pomyślałem, że takie informację im się przydadzą.

\- Pewnie. To twoje zajęcia – rzuca Sam, a potem zerka na niego nie kryjąc ciekawości. – Zostanę z wami chwilę.

\- W zasadzie to dobry pomysł. Chciałem, żebyś opowiedział o swoim chipie – mówi James tak, jakby to nie był drażliwy temat.

Sam nawet nie mruga, kiedy wspominają o tym, co tkwi w jego kręgosłupie, a Tony czuje się nagle bardzo nieswojo. Cały czas ma wrażenie, że wpadł w zasadzkę i to przeczucie nie opuszcza go, kiedy sala się zapełnia obcymi ludźmi, z których każdy nie miałby problemu zabić go gołymi rękami. Może to nie był jednak dobry pomysł. Nie unika tłumów per se, po prostu stara się nie zostawać z wojskowymi na długo. Rhodey jest jedynym wyjątkiem.

Rozmowy ucichają raz po raz, kiedy ktoś go dostrzega stojącego z Jamesem, a potem ludzie zaczynają te szepty między sobą, które on bardzo dobrze zna.

\- Cieszyłem się, że Bucky mnie tutaj zabrał w końcu, ale czuję się teraz niepotrzebny – zagaja do niego Steve.

Zastanawia się czy Rogers robi to tylko dlatego, że Tony jest po prostu nienaturalnie cichy, ale dociera do niego szybko, że Steve stara się nie gapić na ludzi w różnym stopniu pokiereszowanym przez życie i też się tutaj nie odnajduje. To rzeczywistość Jamesa i Sama, coś czego sam nie rozumie i nigdy nie przyjdzie mu się tak naprawdę zmierzyć.

Wiele zobaczył już w fundacji, więc to nie robi na nim aż takiego wrażenia, ale rozumie w czym rzecz.

\- Czasem nie chodzi o to, żebyś ty się czuł potrzebny. Czasami nawet nie wiesz, że potrzebny jesteś. Czasami sama obecność wystarczy – mówi tylko, bo wie podświadomie co gryzie Steve’a.

Kiedyś długo sam nad tym myślał. Chciał być potrzebny Jamesowi z wielu powodów. Teraz to jednak nie było jego miejsce.

Zanim Steve zdąża odpowiedzieć, James odchrząkuje znacząco, popychając Rogersa jednocześnie w stronę jednego z wolnych krzeseł.

\- Chyba wszyscy już są, więc zaczniemy. Sam zostanie z nami dzisiaj, bo chcemy porozmawiać o protezach. Mamy też gościa, którego chyba nie trzeba przedstawiać nikomu, kto ma jeszcze działający telewizor – rzuca James.

Ewidentnie nie jest mówcą, ale to nie przeszkadza nikomu. Słuchają go wpatrzeni w Tony’ego, jakby czekali na pierwszy jego błąd. Chociaż to tylko jego wyobraźnia. Wie doskonale, że oczekują od niego czegoś jeszcze gorszego. Chcą cudu, a on nie wie czy potrafi im go dać. Nie jest Bogiem, jest tego świadom.

Spogląda na kolejne twarze i umyka mu, co James mówi. Chyba coś zabawnego, bo wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać, a on zamiera, bo wśród tłumu dostrzega tę jedną jedyną twarz, której nie powinien tutaj zobaczyć. Dzieciak nie żyje. Tony widział jego śmierć, może nie dosłownie, ale w snach. Po tym jak pociski trafiły w ich konwój, on został wyrzucony ze swojego miejsca, ale większość z jego eskorty spłonęła w samochodach. Włącznie z dzieckiem, który chciał zrobić sobie z nim selfie, twierdzącym, że mają szczęście, że Tony Stark z nimi jedzie.

Nagle w tej sali jest o wiele za mało powietrza jak dla niego. Czuje kropelki potu na czole i nosie, a nie świecą w jego stronę reflektory.

Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, co się dzieje i wie, że nie może dostać załamania tutaj i teraz. Odwraca wzrok pospiesznie, przypominając sobie w kółko, że tego chłopaka tam nie ma. Niewiele to jednak pomaga, a James spogląda na niego wymownie, a to znaczy, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale w głowie ma przeraźliwą pustkę.

\- Czy jest tutaj woda? – pyta trochę idiotycznie. – Potrzebuję szklanki wody.

James zerka na niego, marszcząc brwi, ale na szczęście niczego nie dostrzega. Nie udaje mu się to samo z Samem.

\- Znowu nie spałeś – prycha Wilson, ale przysuwa się do niego, jakby tylko czekał na moment, kiedy będzie musiał zareagować i to dopiero wścieka Tony’ego.

\- Odpieprz się, Wilson – warczy, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i jego puls wraca do normy.

Nie wiedział nawet, że jego serce zaczęło bić w tym szaleńczym tempie, dopóki nie zwolniło. Nie czuje się całkiem sobą, ale nie rozpada się również.

\- Ktoś przyniesie wody wielmożnemu panu Starkowi – kpi Sam, pomagając mu jak może, za co żywi cholerną wdzięczność przemieszaną z nienawiścią.

\- Mam na imię Tony, ale jeśli chcesz pozwolę ci potem ucałować mój rodowy sygnet – odbija piłeczkę, a kilka osób się śmieje. – Nie wiem jakim cudem ten pajac stał się waszym terapeutą. Macie po kolei w głowie? – pyta.

Teraz rechoczą już wszyscy, prawie wszyscy. Zawsze znajdzie się jakiś malkontent i Tony namierza go w tłumie bez żadnego problemu. Musi być tutaj też nowy albo z poważnymi problemami, bo nie nachyla się do nikogo, komentując jego występ.

\- James tutaj zapewne przedstawił mnie, wybaczcie, że nie słuchałem, ale zawsze się wtedy zawieszam, zastanawiając się nad problemami świata – ciągnie. – Na przykład tym, że powinienem był coś jednak zjeść przed wyjściem tutaj. James poprosił mnie, żebym porozmawiał z wami na temat bólu fantomowego, ale podejrzewam, że nikomu tutaj nie będę musiał tłumaczyć co to jest. Powiedzieli wam to lekarze, fizjoterapeuci, terapeuci oraz znajomi i przyjaciele, którzy potrafią używać wyszukiwarek w internecie. Wszystko, co wam powiedzieli zresztą to stek bzdur, który nijak nie daje wam nic. Czujecie coś i wasz mózg wariuje. Takie są fakty – rzuca krótko, ale trzeba zedrzeć ten plaster.

James spogląda na niego mniej pewnie, jakby nie spodziewał się po nim takiego zagrania. Musi się jednak w pewnym sensie z nim zgadzać, bo mu nie przerywa, a pozostali kiwają głowami, jakby wyjął im te słowa z ust.

\- Nie jestem tutaj, żeby powiedzieć wam jak się czujecie. Wszyscy przede mną to już zrobili – kpi. – Wszyscy też wiedzą lepiej, ponieważ czytają na ten temat, a to teraz takie popularne – prycha i dziwi go, że te słowa mają cholerą gorycz w sobie. – Jestem mechanikiem, naprawiam różne rzeczy. Nie naprawię jednak waszego życia. Ból fantomowy nie zniknie, bo jest w waszej głowie, której się nie da oszukać. Możecie próbować, ale alkohol, narkotyki ani akupunktura nie pomagają. Czasem pomaga blondynka u boku, ale to też tylko na jedną noc – rzuca i kilka osób wygląda tak, jakby chciało przybić mu piątkę.

\- A mówisz nam to bo? Bo Tony Stark nagle zna się i na tym? – pyta ktoś z tłumu i nie szuka tej osoby nawet wzrokiem.

Doskonale wie, że to ten pieprzony malkontent z tyłu.

Widzi, że James i Sam spinają się obaj i zastanawia się, który pierwszy wspomni o tym, co zrobił dla nich. To tak oczywista kolej rzeczy, że nawet nie zamierza otwierać ust, żeby bronić swojego stanowiska samemu. Zresztą bez ich poparcia nie ma tutaj znaczenia. To ich świat. Ci ludzie ufają im, nie jemu.

\- Zapomniałeś o Afganistanie? – rzuca ktoś z tłumu, a on zamiera.

Tony czuje jak jego usta się rozszerzają w szoku, ale nie wie za bardzo co zrobić.

\- A tak, trzy miesiące go przetrzymywali? – pyta ktoś inny.

Tony odchrząkuje, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powinien zrobić w tej chwili. Wie, że zaraz zaczną się pytania, a on nie ma odpowiedzi i nie po to tutaj przyszedł.

Spogląda na Jamesa, który też wydaje się zagubiony, bo ma za mało doświadczenia w panowaniu nad tłumem. Ku jego zdumieniu Wilson wygląda, jakby próbował coś wymyślić, ale chyba też brakuje mu opcji.

Na sali tymczasem odbywa się rozmowa, w której na razie nie musi uczestniczyć. Jego słuchacze próbują sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co pamiętają z wiadomości. Na szczęście tam są tylko skrawki informacji.

\- Hej, hej – rzuca James. – Wracamy do tematu protez – mówi, ale nikt nie wydaje się zainteresowany.

Cała uwaga zwrócona jest nagle ponownie na nich i teraz naprawdę przydałaby mu się szklanka wody. Zastanawia się czy ucieczkę w tej sytuacji może nazwać taktycznym odwetem.

Dociera do niego też, że Steve i James musieli wiedzieć o wszystkim o wiele więcej. Nigdy jednak nie rozmawiali na ten temat. Barnes oczywiście widział jego reaktor łukowy, podobnie jak Steve, ale nie zamierza pokazywać go na kworum.

\- Nie mogę o tym rozmawiać – mówi wprost, spięty. – Ściśle tajne.

\- Nie pieprz, że nagle jesteś do tego jeszcze tajnym agentem – prycha ktoś w pierwszym rzędzie.

\- Nie. Wysadziłem pół góry, żeby się stamtąd wydostać – prycha. – Po takim numerze każdy chciałby wiedzieć jak to zrobiłem – kpi.

\- Marines cię nie odbili? – pyta ktoś.

\- Nie szukano mnie już. Sądzili, że nie żyję – informuje wszystkich, a potem przeciera spocone czoło. – I już powiedziałem za dużo. Oczywiście, że odbili mnie marines – prostuje.

Teraz jednak trochę na to za późno. Wszyscy zresztą wpatrują się w niego z niedowierzaniem i co zaskakujące, nikt nie zadaje więcej pytań. Spodziewał, że rzucą się na niego jak wszyscy dziennikarze, ale nikt też nie twittuje, zdradzając kulisy jego porwania. Ta nagła cisza wybija go z rytmu. Nie wie czy powinien się bronić, czy stąd wydostać pod pozorem ważnego projektu.

Siedzący przed nim weterani spoglądają na siebie nawzajem, aż w końcu któryś odchrząkuje, ostrożnie unosi dłoń do góry, jakby prosił o możliwość zabrania głosu.

\- Tak, Josh – rzuca James.

\- Panie Stark, czy to prawda, że stworzył pan tę odjazdową protezę Bucky’ego? – rzuca facet.

\- Tak – odpowiada Tony, biorąc głębszy wdech i zerka niepewnie na ludzi przed sobą, zastanawiając się czy właśnie nie odwracają jego uwagi.

Taką taktykę też zna.

\- Opowie pan coś o niej więcej, panie Stark? – proponuje Josh.

\- Pan Stark to mój ojciec, ja jestem Tony – poprawia go niemal z przyzwyczajenia. – Proteza jak proteza – rzuca, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę co powinien powiedzieć.

\- Nie są idiotami. Każdy przynajmniej miał styczność z internetem, żeby dowiedzieć się tego i owego o amputacjach – wtrąca pospiesznie James.

\- Nie twierdzę, że są idiotami. Po prostu nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że wyjaśnienie tego jak działa to ramię, nie jest takie proste nawet dla mnie – stwierdza cierpko. – Więc wiecie jak działa ręka? Ścięgna, mięśnie, kości… - wymienia i wszyscy kiwają twierdząco głowami. – Więc to jest ręka. Tylko, że z metalu. Ma twardszy szkielet imitujący kości. Doktor Helen Cho prześwietliła prawą rękę Jamesa, abyśmy wiedzieli kości jakiej wielkości powinny znajdować się w lewej ręce. Następnie nałożyłem kompozytowe osłonki, w której wpletliśmy kable, które stanowią pewnego rodzaju nośnik sygnałów. Nie chciałem tworzyć sztucznego wypełnienia, które nie miałoby funkcji, więc kable imitują mięśnie, są zbite z sobą, nieprzewiązane, ale połączone rozciągliwymi przesłonkami. Co dalej – wzdycha. – Ciekawym rozwiązaniem jest wprowadzenie tutaj sztucznych ścięgien. Odkryłem, że te dostępne na rynku, syntetyczne, nie mają racji bytu w tym przypadku, kiedy wciąż kalibrujemy ramię. Użyliśmy do tego stopu metalu, który już opatentowała moja firma, więc nie mogę tutaj podać wam jak jest wytwarzany – rzuca i spogląda na tłum szukając zrozumienia.

Widzi jednak szok na twarzach zebranych.

\- Mam coś powtórzyć? – pyta niepewnie.

\- Ile osób pracuje w tym zespole? – rzuca ktoś w tłumie.

Tony otwiera usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale James ubiega go.

\- Jedna. Sam to wszystko zrobił i kalibruje.

\- Doktor Cho… - zaczyna Tony.

\- Doktor Cho przeprowadziła pomiary i ustawiła elektrody tak, żeby odbierały sygnały z zakończeń nerwowych, które mi jeszcze pozostały – wszedł mu w słowo James.

Tony zaplata dłonie na piersi, chcąc udać obrażonego. W końcu to on miał mówić. Nie wie zresztą co Barnes wyrabia. Jeśli chce, żeby weterani go polubili, to nie tędy droga. Im nie imponuje nauka czy pieniądze. Tony ma w zanadrzu jeszcze kilka anegdotek o blondynkach i standardowe teksty o miłości do Ojczyzny.

\- Zakończenia nie powinny obumrzeć? – pyta nagle Sam.

James spina się na krótką chwilę, ale Tony nie może powiedzieć tego za niego. To nie jest jego część opowieści.

\- Musieliśmy przyciąć trochę rękę – mówi Barnes bardzo ostrożnie.

Widzi, że dreszcz przechodzi po zebranych.

\- Cholera – wyrywa się Samowi. – Dlatego, kiedy mnie przywieźli, kazałeś im od razu mnie otworzyć? – pyta go Wilson wprost.

Tony otwiera usta, ale nie wie za bardzo co powiedzieć. Dla niego oczywistym jest, że nie mogli stracić przewodzenia.

Nikt nie zadaje pytań, więc milczy, czując się odrobinę głupio. Nie może nie zastanawiać się czy nie nazwą go rzeźnikiem. James dochodził do siebie po operacji bardzo długo. Kiedy przedstawił mu swój pomysł, Barnes potrzebował tygodnia, żeby wydać zgodę. Potem ponad miesiąc przekonywali Helen. Obaj.

\- Ile protez pan wykonał? – pyta ktoś w końcu.

\- Osobiście jedną – odpowiada. – Kilka prototypów prostszych opiera się na moich projektach i naukowy zespół fundacji zajmuje się unowocześnianiem ich oraz budową. Kalibrują wszystko na miejscu. Bezpłatnie odwiedzamy pacjentów w domach, jeśli to coś bardziej skomplikowanego. Nie mamy zbyt wielu wykwalifikowanych techników – przyznaje z żalem.

\- I jeszcze chip, który jest w moim kręgosłupie – przypomina mu Sam.

\- To nie proteza – odpowiada, bo taka jest prawda.

\- Nie. To nie proteza – przyznaje Sam trochę dziwnym tonem.

 

***  
  
Spotkanie się kończy. Tony nie wie czy jego wystąpienie było sukcesem, ale kilka osób przychodzi do Jamesa po ulotki fundacji. Wymieniają po kilka słów, Barnes przedstawia Steve’a każdemu, kto podchodzi. Weterani nie ustawiają się w kolejce, ale panuje tutaj nieokreślony jeszcze przez niego porządek. Może chodzi o to kto ma więcej odwagi. A może ustawiają się stopniem, chociaż od dawna nie są częścią tego świata.

Nie każdy ściska jego dłoń, ale kiedy ktoś się z nim tak wita, to nie ma nic wspólnego z jakimś fanowskim bzikiem.

Miła odmiana po tym, co go zwykle spotyka.

Zerka na telefon ostrożnie i widzi nieodebrane połączenie od Sharon. Nie wiedział, że tak długo tutaj byli.

\- Ile trwają takie spotkania normalnie? – pyta ciekawie, bo to pierwszy raz, kiedy James wychodzi o tej porze.

\- Pracujemy normalnie od ósmej do szesnastej – wyjaśnia mu Barnes. – Chciałem zrobić serię wykładów o tej porze, bo to jest akurat grupa, która pracuje w ciągu dnia. W zasadzie takie placówki powinny być otwarte całodobowo, bo niektórzy pracują na nocnych zmianach jako stróże – rzuca.

\- Przepraszam, że twoja seria wykładów zaczęła się od takiej porażki – mówi kwaśno.

James spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ty tak poważnie? Wiesz, że wśród tych ludzi nie ma czegoś takiego? Możesz powiedzieć wszystko. To bezpieczna przestrzeń – tłumaczy mu James spokojnie. – Nikt cię tutaj nie będzie oceniał.

\- Wszyscy zawsze mnie oceniają – odpowiada Tony.

Wie, że Barnes spróbuje zaprzeczyć, bo tak nakazuje kultura. Nie ma sensu kontynuować tematu.

\- Podaj mi nazwiska tych ludzi, szepną w fundacji słówko komu trzeba. Długo weryfikują kandydatów, bo bierzemy w pierwszej kolejności tych, którzy robią postępy w terapii. Niepotrzebny nam wariat z PTSD, ze sprawną kończyną – rzuca, może trochę za szorstko, ale James wydaje się wiedzieć doskonale w czym rzecz.

\- Szkoda, że nie znam nazwisk – odpowiada Barnes, zaskakując go trochę.

\- Poważnie? – pyta.

\- To otwarte zajęcia. Nie robię zapisów – wyjaśnia mu James i wzrusza ramionami, jakby to było całkiem normalne.

\- Chryste, dobra – wzdycha Tony. – Słuchajcie, ludzie – rzuca odrobinę głośniej. – Jeśli ktoś będzie chciał dostać się na listę fundacji odrobinę wcześniej, James dostane ode mnie papiery in blanco jutro. Zgłoście się do niego, wypełnijcie formularz.

Znowu wszyscy się na niego gapią, jakby nie wiedzieli, co wyrabiał.

\- Nie musisz tego robić – informuje go James.

\- To jedyny sposób, w jaki mogę pomóc – stwierdza.

Nie wie czego oni jeszcze od niego oczekują.

\- Będziesz tutaj za tydzień? – pyta Josh, ten sam, który pytał o protezę wcześniej.

Tony zerka na Jamesa, nie wiedząc, co teraz.

\- To cykl wykładów. Pewnie będziecie mieć nowego gościa… - zaczyna.

\- Będzie tutaj za tydzień – wchodzi mu w słowo James. – No co? – pyta Barnes. – Musisz wyjaśnić jeszcze działanie chipa Sama. Poza tym w ogóle nie rozmawialiśmy o fundacji – dodaje.

Tony kiwa tylko głową, bo nie może się nie zgodzić, kiedy ci ludzie tak na niego patrzą.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Zdzwaniają się z Sharon następnego dnia. Nie mówi jej co się stało podczas spotkania z weteranami, ponieważ to oznaczałoby, że musiałby też wspomnieć o Afganistanie. A ona widziała reaktor łukowy, co prowadziłoby u niej do wniosków, których nie chce, aby wyciągał ktokolwiek.

Sharon spotkała nareszcie kogoś na tyle interesującego, że na szczęście zmieniają temat z jego życia na jej obecne. Tony co prawda czuje, że to pułapka. Kobieta, o której Sharon opowiada to zapewne jeden z rekruterów CIA lub podobnej agencji, ale nie chce psuć jej szczęścia. Powie jej jutro, kiedy znowu będą rozmawiali.

Tym razem w drzwiach jego warsztatu staje Steve z tacą.

\- Powinieneś zacząć przychodzić na obiady do góry – rzuca Rogers.

\- Nie chce ci się przynosić mi jedzenia – drażni się.

\- Nie, nie chce mi się – odpowiada Steve i to właśnie w nim lubi.

Szczerość aż do bólu.

\- Poza tym moja matka mówiła, że jedzenie przy stole jest zdrowe – dodaje Steve.

Tony nawet nie próbuje udawać, że tutaj też ma stół. Nie ma sensu, żeby ukrywał się nadal w warsztacie. Sharon wyjechała, jego życie nie legło ponownie w gruzach.

Prawie spada z krzesła, kiedy Steve dotyka rękawa jego koszulki. Nie jest to przypadkowe muśnięcie. Rogers trzyma w palcach kawałek materiału przyglądając się przypalonym włóknom.

\- Co ty tu właściwie robisz? – pyta Steve, zabierając te swoje miękkie, małe palce.

\- Dokonuję genialnych odkryć – odpowiada Tony, starając się jakoś pokryć swoje zdenerwowanie.

Wciąż czuje palce Steve’a na swojej skórze. To z pewnością nie jest normalne, zatem to jego neuroprzekaźniki wariują. Helen powinna na to spojrzeć. Może ma problemy neurologiczne i nawet o tym nie wie.

Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Steve w ogóle go dotknął, ale jeśli spyta, to wyjdzie na idiotę. Ludzie się dotykają.

\- Słuchaj, chcesz czegoś? – pyta w zamian i natychmiast tego żałuje, bo Rogers zatrzymuje się i odwraca sztywno w jego kierunku.

\- Faktycznie jesteś aż tak zajęty? – pada głucho.

Tony chce to odwołać, bo najwyraźniej Steve tu po coś przyszedł. Nie wie jednak jaki temat mieliby poruszyć. Rogers mu się nie zwierza. Wbrew temu, co chciał mu udowodnić jakiś czas temu, nie mają aż tak wielu wspólnych tematów. A to nie wygląda mu na rozmowę o pogodzie.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta wprost.

Steve milczy przez chwilę, jakby ważył słowa.

\- Za tydzień znowu idziecie na to spotkanie – zaczyna Rogers. – Ja nie idę – informuje go.

\- Okeeeej – rzuca niepewnie Tony, chociaż nie zdecydował czy faktycznie idzie.

Najwyraźniej jednak dla wszystkich to staje się oczywiste, że będzie częścią tych spotkań.

\- Nie chce tam nikogo krępować, a nie jestem ani specjalistą od protez ani weteranem – wyjaśnia Steve całkiem niepotrzebnie, a potem spogląda na niego, czekając zapewne na jakiś komentarz.

Tony ma kompletną pustkę w głowie. Nie wie jaka reakcja jest oczekiwana.

\- Okeeej – powtarza.

Steve krzywi się nieznacznie, a potem spogląda na niego badawczo.

\- Upewnię się, żebyś przed następnym wyjściem na terapię z Jamesem zjadł coś i wypił dostatecznie dużo wody – rzuca Rogers nagle i to nie jest już tak subtelne.

Tony czuje jak całe jego ciało się spina. Nie wie co zaraz nastąpi, ale prawie na pewno Steve wykorzysta to przeciwko niemu. Istnieje też szansa, że jeśli Rogers jest wyrafinowany, poczeka na bardziej odpowiedni moment.

Tony nie wie co gorsze.

Coś dziwnego przebiega po twarzy Steve’a i ten podnosi rękę, a potem opuszcza ją, jakby kompletnie nie wiedział, co miał z nią zrobić od samego początku.

\- I wyśpij się – rzuca nieoczekiwanie Steve. – Mówię poważnie. Wyśpij się. Jeśli będziesz miał koszmary, będziesz miał koszmary. Im dłużej nie śpisz, tym gorzej. Wiesz, że to wcale nie sprawi, że poczujesz się lepiej – ciągnie.

Normalnie Tony spytałby, czy grają w otwarte karty i wymyśliłby ciętą ripostę, ale Steve znajduje się tuż pod jego skórą. Nie zostało nic, co mogłoby go ochronić. Karta byłego kochanka jest zwietrzała i straciła swoją moc. Steve zresztą nie daje się już nabrać na te zagrania.

Nie wydaje się też specjalnie nad nim znęcać. Nie dostrzega również litości.

Nie ma pojęcia co jest grane.

\- Bucky ma do tej pory problemy ze snem… - urywa Steve, bo ewidentnie nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć.

Dla Tony’ego to akurat nie tajemnica. Nie spodziewa się, że po takich przejściach Barnes sypia spokojnie każdej nocy. Nie jest idiotą.

\- Rozumiem, że nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać i nie zmuszam cię. Po prostu połóż się spać, Stark – rzuca Steve na odchodnym.

Tony czeka aż drzwi windy się za nim zamkną, zanim prosi Jarvisa o odtworzenie tej rozmowy. Ma pewne wątpliwości co do tego czy mu się to nie przyśniło.

James przychodzi w pół godziny później na kalibrację, zabiera tacę z pustymi już talerzami do kuchni, kiedy wraca na piętro. Tony udaje, że jest zajęty kolejnym projektem, ale tak naprawdę odczekuje trochę, zanim zamyka pliki. Sprawdza jeszcze która dokładnie jest, bo jeśli pojawi się w salonie zbyt wcześnie, trafi na kanapę ze Steve’em i Jamesem. Na pewno Barnes spróbuje go wciągnąć do oglądania jednego z teleturniejów, od których się odciął, kiedy zaprzyjaźnił się z Sharon.

Nie znudziły mu się bynajmniej. Po prostu potrzebował czasu z dala od Jamesa i Steve’a. Nie nabrał bynajmniej dystansu. To uczucie wciąż znajdowało się gdzieś tam, niezmordowane i wieczne. Powinien sobie gratulować, że nie biegał na każde skinienie Jamesa niczym zakochany psiak. To byłoby żenujące. Poza tym Barnes w końcu zorientowałby się, że coś jest grane. Tymczasem potrafił wyznaczyć granice i nawet się ich trzymać.

Nienawidził tej gry pozorów, ale potrzebował jej teraz równie mocno. Wszedł do windy, kiedy uznał, że to bezpieczna pora. Steve i James sprzątali po kolacji, kiedy pojawił się na ich piętrze.

\- Idę spać, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie – rzuca, zatrzymując się jedynie na chwile.

Czuje na sobie wzrok Steve’a, ale jeśli Rogers coś mówi, nie słyszy tego. Drzwi sypialni zamykają się za nim, ale nie pada od razu na łóżko. Boi się iść spać, bo nadal przed oczami widzi tego dzieciaka, którego oczy mówiły, że jeszcze niczego nie przeżył. Nie wie nawet czy zdążyli zrobić do selfie. Wszystko z tego dnia zamazuje się w jego pamięci. Boi się, że zapomni i twarz tego przypadkowego żołnierza.

Jednocześnie modli się, żeby przestał ją widywać.

Żyje w konflikcie od lat.

Spędza pod prysznicem tak długo jak tylko może, ale w końcu ma tak pomarszczone palce dłoni, że zaczyna się obawiać odwodnienia. Musi jeszcze wymienić płytkę w reaktorze łukowym, a nie zrobi tego takimi rękami.

Miał już dostatecznie wiele zawałów w życiu.

Kiedy w końcu kładzie się, przykrywa się najpierw po samą szyję, ale w pokoju jest za ciemno, więc pozwala reaktorowi łukowemu oświetlać przestrzeń. Z salonu nie dobiegają żadne dźwięki, więc nie ma już wymówek. Chce sam się rozpraszać, ale im dłużej to ciągnie, tym gorzej.

A miał taką dobrą passę.

Pepper była z niego niemal dumna. Sypiał, odżywiał się, pracował jak normalny człowiek. I nie pił.

Nie wytrąciło go z równowagi nawet rozstanie z Jamesem.

Był niezwyciężony do momentu tego cholernego spotkania z weteranami. Nie wie czy to dobry pomysł, żeby tam wracał. Wybija go z równowagi wszystko w nich. Od naiwnych twarzy po ten specyficzny sposób poruszania się. Chociaż wrócili z wojny pokiereszowani, znają jego broń, więc wiedzą, że jest dobry w budowaniu wszystkiego.

Zastanawia się czy ten chłopak, którego imienia nie pamięta wróci do niego w snach.

Kiedy zamyka oczy ponownie jest w jednym z wozów w konwoju. Na ekranie telefonu w chwili, gdy mają zrobić zdjęcie, widzi pocisk, który ma w nich uderzyć lada chwila.

 

****  
  
Budzi się zlany potem po raz nie wiadomo który. Jest zaskoczony, że wciąż jest przykryty kołdrą. Przeważnie skopuje ją podczas takich nocy na podłogę, a potem marznie aż budzi się na dobre, a nie tylko z swoich majakach.

Nigdy nie mówił tego nikomu, ale najgorsze w tych koszmarach jest to, że on nigdy tak naprawdę nie jest przytomny. Nie budzi się. Przechodzi płynnie od jednej mary do drugiej. Nie wie czy to przez to, że jest geniuszem i jego myśli są szybsze niż reakcje ciała – nawet te naturalne. Czy po prostu za długo go torturowano i już wtedy opatentował metodę udawania trupa do skutku aż dawali mu spokój, bo nie wiedzieli faktycznie czy żył czy wegetował.

Trudno wyjaśnić byłoby to komukolwiek.

Dociera do niego, że ktoś musiał go przykryć, bo guziki pościeli znajdują się tuż pod jego szyją, więc kołdra jest odwrotnie.

Chce udawać, że był to James, ale nie jest idiotą. Kiepsko też mu idzie oszukiwanie samego siebie.

 

***  
  
Sharon nie dzwoni do niego tego wieczoru. Kalibrują ramię Jamesa niespiesznie. Barnes mówi do niego i Tony stara się nadążać, ale nie może się skupić. Wciąż chce mu się spać, nadal się też boi.

\- Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, żebym chodził na te spotkania – rzuca, bo musi chociaż spróbować.

\- Jeśli nie masz czasu, to żaden problem. Poproszę kogoś z fundacji – mówi James.

\- Nie chodzi o czas – odpowiada. – Będą pytali o Afganistan.

\- Nie będą – informuje go Barnes z pewnością w głosie.

\- Jasne – prycha.

\- Nie będą. To dobrowolne zajęcia grupowe, rozmawiasz tylko na tematy, na które chcesz rozmawiać. Wiedzą, że nie chcesz lub nie możesz rozmawiać o Afganistanie, dlatego Josh zmienił temat na protezę – przypomina mu James.

Tony spodziewał się, że to podstęp. Nic jednak nie przyszło później, więc w zasadzie zignorował tę sztuczną zmianę tematu wtedy. Była mu zresztą na rękę.

Nikt obcy nigdy nie zrobił dla niego czegoś podobnego.

Nie wie co z tym zrobić.

\- Josh zgłosił się do fundacji? – pyta.

\- Nie wiem. To jego sprawa. Jeśli będzie chciał pogadać, ma mój numer – zapewnia go James.

To nie odpowiedź, której oczekiwał.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musisz przychodzić – podejmuje nagle James. – Widziałem, że czułeś się nieswojo, ale to mili ludzie, kiedy bliżej ich poznasz. Wojna zmienia każdego, więc nie oceniaj ich…

\- Ja mam ich nie oceniać – śmieje się Tony i nie może uwierzyć, że teraz to jest jego życie.

James ignoruje go, co chyba jest niegrzeczne.

\- Wychodzimy na piwo w następną sobotę – rzuca Barnem niby niezobowiązująco.

\- Wychodzimy, czyli kto? – pyta ciekawe.

James wzrusza ramionami.

\- Na pewno Steve, Sam i ja – odpowiada Barnes i zerka na niego wyczekująco.

Tony nie odpowiada.

 

****  
  
Steve’a widzi samego dopiero następnego ranka, kiedy ten przygotowuje się do wyjścia do pracy. Tony nadal nie wie, co Rogers robi w ciągu dnia. Irytuje go to tylko odrobinę, bo najwyraźniej balans ich relacji jest zaburzony.

\- Nie wchodź więcej do mojej sypialni – mówi, nie witając się nawet.

Steve nie odpowiada, ale wiadomość dotarła ewidentnie, bo we wzroku Rogersa jest jakaś rezygnacja, jakby spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy.

 Tony ma to w nosie. Zresztą James wchodzi do kuchni i obaj nie umawiając się w tej kwestii zaczynają zachowywać się normalnie. A raczej normalnie jak na nich.

Steve podaje mu kawę, a Tony wyjmuje z lodówki wszystko to, co może przydać się przy śniadaniu. Kiedy jedzą, wymieniają się planami na cały dzień i chociaż słabo spał i tej nocy, wie, że musi wziąć się w garść. Wbrew obiegowej opinii, nie ma tendencji destrukcyjnych. To dzieje się samo i jest niezwiązane z jego wolą.

\- Oglądamy coś dzisiaj? – pyta.

\- Nowy sezon ‘Najsłabszego ogniwa’ – proponuje James niemal natychmiast.

\- Nie macie dość mojego odgadywania? Te pytania nie są aż tak trudne, powinni trochę podnieść poziom – rzuca.

\- Pytanie są trudne – informuje go Steve. – Po prostu nie są dostosowane do Tony’ego Starka – dodaje, a on nie wie czy to komplement czy dobrze ukryta inwektywa.

Jeszcze przed chwilą był niezbyt uprzejmy. Pepper zapewne pochwaliłaby Steve’a za to, że kazał iść mu spać, ale muszą wyznaczyć pewne granice. A Tony nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo z tym, że Rogers widział go nieprzytomnego, bezbronnego, w pokoju, w którym kochali się z Jamesem. Nie chodzi o wyrzuty sumienia, bo tych nie miewa.

Nie wie po prostu jakiego dokładnie koszmaru Steve był świadkiem, a nie jest jeszcze gotów obejrzeć nagrania z tamtej nocy. Prawie nigdy ich nie ogląda. Mógłby, ale nie chce.

\- Dalej głosuję za tym, żebyś zgłosił się do tego programu – odpowiada James.

\- Idiotyczny pomysł i strata czasu – prycha Tony.

\- To byłoby ciekawe przeżycie dla nas wszystkich – zapewnia go Barnes.

Tony nie może nie przewrócić oczami.

Mają jakąś obsesje związaną z tym programem. Najwyraźniej rolą prowadzącej jest denerwowanie uczestników. Średnio jej to wychodzi, jego zdaniem. Z drugiej strony jednak nie musieli mieszkać z Howardem Starkiem.

\- Wyłożyłbyś się na pytaniach, na które odpowiada większość społeczeństwa – rzuca Steve.

\- Od tego mam ciebie – prycha.

\- Na turnieju byłbyś sam – informuje go Steve.

\- Tak, dlatego się nie wybieram – odpowiada i spogląda na Jamesa wymownie.

\- Po prostu nie chcesz przegrać pokonany przez pop kulturę – stwierdza Barnes.

Nie zaprzecza, ale też nie potwierdza. Nieudzielanie komentarza to najlepsza forma wybrnięcia z sytuacji.

Nienawidzi przegrywać, ale potrafi się z podobną opcją pogodzić. Docierał do tego punktu całe swoje dorosłe życie.

\- Ja jestem pop kulturą – odgryza się jednak, bo musi.

Steve nie zniża się do odpowiedzenia mu, więc to chyba oznacza, że wygrał. Jest mu trochę lepiej, bo odzyskał kontrolę chociaż nad tym.

Muszą wyznaczyć granice, których nie będą przekraczali, bo nie wie nawet co się teraz dzieje w jego życiu. 

 

***  
  
Pepper wyciąga go na spotkanie zarządu, ponieważ to jego firma i czasem musi widywać tych ludzi. Ubiera zatem garnitur i upewnia się, że światło reaktora nie przebija się przez materiał kamizelki. Zapewne czeka go jakaś nudna prezentacja w ciemności.

\- Jak się sprawuje moja ulubiona asystentka? – zaczepia Potts na korytarzu firmy.

\- Jestem teraz prezesem – przypomina mu Pepper całkiem niepotrzebnie. – Jeszcze słowo, a każę cię wyrzucić z budynku.

\- Szefie – jęczy Happy za nim, bo wie kogo postawią pod ścianą.

\- Spokojnie, przecież nie wywaliłaby mnie z własnej firmy. Mają moje nazwisko nad wejściem – informuje swojego ochroniarza.

Pepper unosi brew do góry, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć, że nad tym też pracuje. Tej kobiety należy się obawiać. Wiedział to od samego początku, dlatego teraz zarządza jego firmą. Tony wie doskonale jak zjednywać sobie ludzi, którym nie potrafi się przeciwstawić.

\- Jak życie? – pyta.

\- Całkiem nie najgorzej, Tony – odpowiada Pepper, a potem spogląda niepewnie wokół siebie. – A co u ciebie?

\- Sharon na MIT. Steve i James… - zaczyna i urywa. – Jest dobrze – mówi i nie wie czy kłamie.

Pepper zresztą mu tego nie zarzuca. Po prostu patrzy na niego tak, jakby chciała przejrzeć go na wylot. Może się jej nawet udaje. Przestał się tego bać jakiś czas temu, bo nie był w stanie tego zatrzymać. Zresztą nie robiła tego aż tak często. Nawet ona szanowała jego granice, kiedy była pewna, że nie dążył do autodestrukcji.

\- Cieszę się – odpowiada Pepper i z boku zapewne brzmi to jak kulturalne pieprzenie o niczym.

W ich przypadku to jednak idealnie przeprowadzona partia szachów. Pepper ze swoimi uśmiechami i oczami o kształcie migdałów mogła zwieść niejednego. Nie jego jednak. Nie jego.

Nie mógł doczekać się tego jak tylko razem bawiła się zarządem firmy. Obwijała ich sobie wokół swojego małego paluszka, a potem robiła co chciała.

\- Jak tam firma? – pyta, bo nie zdążył obejrzeć żadnego programu finansowo-gospodarczego od ostatniego posiedzenia zarządu.

\- Ceny akcji wzrosły. Masz więcej pieniędzy na samochody – informuje go Pepper i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

Może faktycznie powinien kupić coś nowego. Większość jego aut pochodzi z czasów sprzed Afganistanu. Astona akurat dostał od firmy jako prezent powitalny i w przeprosiny, że tak szybko przestali go szukać, a Obie okazał się knującym jego śmierć dupkiem. Może zarząd obawiał się, że zacznie wśród nich szukać zdrajców.

Od tamtej pory pozwalali mu na wszystko.

\- Robimy dobrą reklamę firmie dzięki fundacji. Wojsko chce oficjalnego kontraktu na protezy. Ruch przedwyborczy demokratów – ciągnie dalej Pepper.

\- Super. Załatw to, ja sprawdzę co porabiają nasze dzieci w fundacji – obiecuje jej.

\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że nie odwiedzasz fundacji już tak często – rzuca Pepper.

\- Nie muszę, dostają mailami wszystko czego potrzebują – odpowiada bez chwili wahania. – Kalibrowałem tam konkretną jedną protezę, a teraz… - zaczyna i urywa.

James mieszka wraz z nim. Nie jest w stanie sobie przypomnieć jak długo to trwa. Dni zlewają się w jednostajny ciąg porażek, badań, kłótni, ciszy, poprzerywanej chwilami, kiedy naprawdę osiąga spokój. Może powinien przenieść się z Brusem Bannerem do Tajlandii, medytować.

Pepper nie zadaje więcej pytań, odczekują jeszcze chwilkę, bo nie są jeszcze dostatecznie spóźnieni. Sam nauczył ją tej sztuczki. Nie zawsze nie przychodził na czas, bo akurat zaczepiał jedną z kserokopistek. Stawiał ludzi w ten sposób do pionu, żeby znali swoje miejsce, zanim w ogóle pojawiał się w walnej sali obrad.

\- Chcesz usiąść na moim fotelu? – pyta, bo Pepper stroniła do tej pory od zajmowania miejsca u samego szczuty stołu.

Teoretycznie to miejsce prezesa i właściciela firmy. Zajmowali je sami Starkowie od powstania korporacji.

\- Chcesz podrażnić zarząd? – pyta Pepper wprost.

\- Niech się trochę pogłowią co to znaczy. Dla nas świetna zabawa, a dla nich rewolucja – stwierdza i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Możesz w ich oczach osłabić swoją pozycję – ostrzega go lojalnie Pepper, chociaż Obie na jej miejscu zasiadłby na fotelu i założył jeszcze buty na stół, pokazując jak bardzo go stąd nikt nie ruszy.

Tony o tym wie, bo Obie tak dokładnie zrobił. Jarvis pokazał mu nagranie z pierwszego dnia po ataku na konwój.

\- Osłabić moją pozycję – wzdycha Tony. – Nie bez powodu na patentach widnieje podpis _T.Stark_ a nie _Stark Industries_. Oni o tym nie wiedzą, a te polityczne przepychanki mogą ci pomóc.

\- Nie musisz mi nawet przypominać – prycha Pepper.

\- Problemy ze starymi zramolałymi seksistami? – pyta słodko.

\- Zawsze miałam problem ze starymi zramolałymi seksistami – odpowiada Potts i patrzy na niego wymownie.

\- Ranisz mnie – odpowiada bez chwili wahania i łapie się za serce, ale jakimś cudem jego palce lądują na reaktorze łukowym.

Jeśli Pepper to widzi, nie komentuje tego.

\- Coś powinienem wiedzieć zanim wejdziemy? – interesuje się, ponieważ chyba właśnie po to tutaj jest, a od dawna nie czyta sprawozdań, które przysyła mu Potts.

\- Siadam na twoim miejscu, ale ono dalej jest twoje – oznajmia mu Pepper.

Tony nie może nie uśmiechnąć się wrednie.

\- Wiedziałem – mówi w triumfem w głosie. – Uwielbiasz ich tak samo jak ja!

 

****  
  
Steve przygotowuje obiad, kiedy Tony wraca w końcu do domu. Nie wie co tak smakowicie pachnie, ale zapewne nie ma nazwy. Rogers powinien wziąć udział w jednym z tych kulinarnych programów, które tak bardzo uwielbia. Nie mówi tego jednak głośno, bo oni w zamian będą chcieli go wysłać do tego teleturnieju, a zaczyna go to już nudzić.

I trochę przerażać.

\- Jak w pracy? – pyta Steve, jakby przeprowadzali te rozmowy codziennie.

\- Posiedzenie zarządu. Nie byłem w pracy – odpowiada. – Trochę gadania, dane finansowe, prezentacje, więcej gadania. O! Z Pepper zamieniliśmy się fotelami.

Steve unosi brew, ale nie wygląda na to, żeby cokolwiek z tego rozumiał.

\- Pepper Potts usiadła w fotelu, który zajmowali tylko Starkowie. W firmie sądzą, że to początek nowej ery – wyjaśnia pospiesznie.

\- Krzesło – upewnia się Steve.

\- Tak, to idiotyczne, ale tak – odpowiada Tony.

Steve kiwa ostrożnie głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że chyba pojmuje o co chodzi, ale to taka głupota, że jeszcze do niego w pełni nie dotarło. Tony naprawdę zaczyna żałować, że nie poznali się kilka lat wcześniej. Steve cudownie wyprowadzałby z równowagi Obiego.

\- A co u ciebie w pracy? – pyta Tony, starając się zmienić temat na bardziej przyszłościowy.

\- No wiesz… - zaczyna Steve i urywa.

\- Nie, nie wiem – przyznaje Tony. – Nie mam pojęcia czym się zajmujesz – dodaje.

Steve wydaje się naprawdę zaskoczony.

\- Ja… - zaczyna Rogers i urywa. – Pracuję w sklepie malarskim – informuje go. – Nie budowlanym, że malarskim. Po prostu z takimi przyborami…

\- Dla artystów – kończy za niego Tony. – Och – wyrywa mu się, bo nie tego się spodziewał.

Z drugiej strony James prowadzi sesje terapeutyczne i to tak sensowne wydaje się teraz. Barnes mówiąc do tych weteranów przynajmniej sprawia wrażenie kogoś kto długo myślał o swoim życiu. Już wtedy kiedy spotkali się w fundacji, zdawał się pogodzony ze stratą ręki. Tony pod pewnymi względami go podziwia. On się nadal nie pogodził z reaktorem w swojej klatce piersiowej.

\- Nic ciekawego – stwierdza Steve.

\- Jestem pewien, że przychodzą tam szaleńcy – odpowiada Tony.

Steve nie zaprzecza i na jego twarzy pojawia się lekki uśmieszek. Tony nie był nawet świadom, że Rogers jest do nich zdolny, ale to co majaczy teraz w kąciku jego ust to jednocześnie tajemnica, zaproszenie i coś jeszcze, czego nie rozgryza, a co po prostu jest kwintesencją Steve’a. Jego oczy wydają się bardziej niebieskie niż zwykle, jakby były niedostatecznie przyciągające uwagę już wcześniej.

\- No nie, wiedziałem. No powiedz mi – jęczy Tony. – Spędziłem cztery godziny oglądając prezentacje o własnej firmie zrobione na podstawie moich własnych planów.

\- Masz dość peanów na swoją cześć? – kpi Steve.

\- Mam dość ludzi, którzy powtarzają po mnie, bo chcą zabłysnąć w moich oczach – odpowiada. – I chcę posłuchać o wariacie, który przyszedł do sklepu dzisiaj.

\- To nie wariaci, oficjalnie mówimy o nich artyści – poucza go Steve.

\- Wyrwani z rzeczywistości idealiści – prycha Tony i to ma brzmieć na obraźliwe, ale Rogers i tak się uśmiecha.

\- Więc przyszedł taki facet. Chyba nowy w branży, bo wyobraź sobie, że chciał kupić magentową farbkę – informuje go Steve całkiem poważnie.

Tony wie, że musi mieć idiotyczną minę.

\- No nie – rzuca Steve, jakby się z nim kompletnie zgadzał i przewraca oczami.

\- Aha… - zaczyna ostrożnie Tony. – Magenta. Super. Czyli co? – nie wytrzymuje w końcu.

\- Wszyscy wiedzą, że kolory najlepiej mieszać samemu na palecie – prycha Steve, jakby to była jedyna prawda tego świata. – Jakbyś się czuł, jakby ktoś chciał kupić od ciebie gotowe części do jakiegoś robota? – pyta, chyba próbując nieudolnie zbliżyć ich światy.

\- Jak podczas każdych negocjacji z wojskiem – odpowiada. – Każdych – podkreśla.

 

****   
  
Siadają do obiadu już wspólnie. Tony odwiesza marynarkę na krzesło, zostając w kamizelce, bo każda z tych drogich koszul od projektantów jest tak cienka, że światło reaktora jest widoczne. Nawet podkoszulki nie zapewniają mu bezpieczeństwa, odkąd skonstruowano je tak, aby tylko nie widać było sutków.

Pepper słuchała jego utyskiwań na ten temat już wcześniej. Dotarło do niej, że to faktycznie problem, kiedy spędził jedno z zebrań zarządu zakrywając się teczką.

Teoretycznie mógłby we własnym domu świecić jak choinka na święta, odkąd Steve i James widzieli reaktor łukowy, ale tak naprawdę nie chodzi o ich. Chodzi o niego.

\- Jesteś jakiś cichy, wszystko w porządku? – pyta James.

\- Zastanawiam się jak zapanować nad światem – odpowiada bez chwili wahania.

\- Jeszcze nie panujesz nad światem? – rzuca Steve, udając niewiniątko.

Prawie wierzy jego zaskoczeniu.

\- Może jutro – stwierdza. – Jak zjem obiad, obejrzymy coś bezsensownego i w końcu się wyśpię – wyrywa mu się.

James wygląda tak, jakby chciał zapytać o to ostatnie, ale Steve niezbyt subtelnie kopie go pod stołem. Nie wie jak się czuje z tym, że ta dwójka porozumiewa się w jego kwestii. Nie powinien w zasadzie być zaskoczonym. Steve nie obiecywał mu, że nie wyda go. Nie jest mu niczego winien. A jednak sądził, że może jednak James jest nie w temacie.

Nie wie za bardzo czy powinien teraz powiedzieć im, że nie są subtelni, ale to oznaczałoby rozmawianie o problemach, o których rozmawiać nie chce. Jest świadom ich istnienia, nie żyje w wyparciu. Nawet Sam zdążył to zauważyć i dał mu spokój.

\- Tego się trochę obawiam. Nigdy nie wiemy co robisz w warsztacie, kiedy znikasz na dłużej – przyznaje Steve.

\- Od dawna nie robię nic tak naprawdę fajnego – zapewnia go.

\- Boję się spytać, co znaczy ‘fajne’ w twoim języku – śmieje się James. – Ta proteza nie jest dostatecznie fajna? – pyta wprost.

\- Niczego przy budowie jej nie wysadziłem – uściśla.

Patrzą na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- No co? Wypadku się zdarzają – informuje ich. – Dlatego nic fajnego nie dzieje się już w warsztacie – zapewnia ich. – Nawet ja nie jestem takim idiotą, żeby wysadzić własną Wieżę. Szczególnie, że zasilana jest ogromnym reaktorem łukowym – dodaje.

James mruga jako pierwszy, a potem spogląda na miejsce, w którym znajduje się mini wersja reaktora. Nie chciał o tym wspominać, ale kiedy myśli o Wieży, to jakoś przychodzi samo. Jest dumny z tego, że mają kompletnie niezależne zasilanie. Kilka szpitali w okolicy jest podłączonych do jego sieci, więc w razie ataku terrorystycznego albo po prostu awarii, mają dodatkowe zabezpieczenia, prócz własnych generatorów, które nie starczą na wszystko.

\- Był o tym artykuł. Jak mogliście przegapić – mówi dalej.

\- Przypadkiem nie w piśmie naukowym? – pyta James ostrożnie.

\- Również, ale był też w Timesie – dodaje, a potem dociera do niego, że Barnes mógł być w tym czasie w szpitalu.

Raczej ze Steve’em nie czytali wtedy gazet, skupiając się na czymś kompletnie innym. Spotykał weteranów, którym umykały całe lata życia i nie wiedzieli nawet na jakich frontach toczyli wojny aktualnie. Przegapienie jego prywatnego źródła energii nie było aż tak straszne w tej chwili.

\- Zresztą nieważne – rzuca, czując się trochę nieswojo.

\- Nie, powiedz nam o tym – zachęca go James. – Zbudowałeś w piwnicy…

\- Na parterze, w podziemiach – poprawia go Tony. – Nie mamy tutaj innej piwnicy niż ta z winami, a nawet ona nie jest w piwnicy per se – informuje go.

Nie wie za bardzo co dodać jeszcze. Plany reaktora łukowego są tajne. Nie opatentował tego wynalazku, bo oznaczałoby to ujawnienie wszystkiego. W zasadzie nie istnieją nawet plany tak naprawdę. Wszystko znajduje się w jego głowie, bo tylko stamtąd nie są w stanie niczego wykraść. Naukowcy, którzy pomagali Obiemu ukraść jego największe dzieło, zostali zwolnieni z Stark Industries lub przeniesieni do innego działu – w zależności od tego jak bardzo wierni byli Stane’owi. W końcu wujek Obie stworzył cały dział badawczy, który był poza jego kontrolą nawet w czasach sprzed porwania.

\- Większość z pięter Wieży jest niewykorzystywana. Chciałem tutaj kiedyś przenieść siedzibę firmy, żeby mieć bliżej, ale porzuciłem ten plan – wyjaśnia.

Nie dodaje, że nie chcę tutaj obcych ludzi kręcących się po różnych piętrach, odcinających go od możliwych dróg ucieczki. To jego dzieło. Jego projekt. Długo czytał na temat architektury zanim zabrał się za projektowanie budynku. Współpracował z kilkoma zaufanymi architektami, których spełnieniem marzeń był brak ograniczonego budżetu. Po godzinach sprawdził nawet ich wyliczenia, ponieważ może nie studiował tego kierunku, ale liczby to było jego życie.

\- Chyba sobie tego nie wyobrażam – stwierdza Steve. – Z drugiej strony masz pełno niewykorzystywanej przestrzeni – dodaje, ale nie ma w tym nic karcącego.

Nie idzie też za tym żaden dodatkowy komentarz. Steve nie krytykuje tego rozmachu i popisywania się możliwościami, chociaż mógłby. Tony nie żałuje budowy Wieży, ale nie ma po prostu pomysłu, co mógłby zrobić z pozostałymi piętrami. Gdyby miał jakąkolwiek rodzinę, zaproponowałby im przeniesienie się tutaj. Jego gosposia jednak nie ma na to ochoty, a Happy woli ukrywać się w swoim nie tak tajnym lokum, udając tajnego agenta, którym nie jest.

Pepper nie wprowadziła się, ponieważ uważała, że to wysłałoby nieodpowiednie sygnały.

Rhodey jest w Waszyngtonie.

\- Jeśli uda mi się odpowiednio zabezpieczyć źródło zasilania w podziemiach, może zamienię resztę w kolejne laboratoria. W warsztacie jest miejsce jedynie na pomniejsze projekty. Raz przeniosłem się do garażu, żeby przetestować to i owo, ale… - urywa, nie wiedząc jak to powiedzieć. – Ucierpiało lambo.

Steve unosi brew.

\- To dlatego kiedy zaczynaliśmy kalibrować ramię, poprosiłeś, żebym uważał na to jak otwieram drzwi? – pyta James.

\- Taaaak, między innymi – przyznaje. – Poza tym nieświadomie rysowałeś lakier. Happy wściekał się za każdym razem – dodaje, a potem przypomina sobie, że rozmawiają o okresie, kiedy James z nim sypiał, a potem po kryjomu odwozili go pod drzwi fundacji.

Był pewien, że nie rozmawiają o tym, ale chyba się pomylił. Steve nie wygląda, jakby miał ochotę skręcić mu kark. W zasadzie słucha ich po prostu, kompletnie bez zbędnych emocji. Jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

Chyba denerwuje się i panikuje za nich wszystkich.


	14. Chapter 14

Dochodzą jakoś ponownie do punktu, w którym ich życie stabilizuje się w ten dziwny, trochę popaprany sposób. Stara się rozmawiać z Sharon coraz rzadziej, chociaż naprawdę czasami tego potrzebuje. Carter zresztą ku jego ubawieniu, informuje go, że Maria Hill, jej dobra nowa koleżanka, chyba chce ją zrekrutować do jakiejś agencji rządowej – zanim od zdąża to zrobić. Kpią potem z tego, ale Sharon wciąż mówi o tej kobiecie, więc zapewne stracił ją na rzecz Rządu jak wcześniej Rhodesa.

Już się do tego przyzwyczaił.

James ćwiczy tuż obok niego pod czujnym okiem Sama, który koryguje ich postawę. Jego pulsomierz nie wydaje z siebie podejrzanych dźwięków, czemu jest naprawdę wdzięczny. Nie wie jak długo biegnie, ale jego umysł powoli się oczyszcza. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym Steve nie wchodzi do siłowni, niosąc dla nich coś do picia.

Rogers jest bardzo szczupły, jego kończyny są chude i blade, ale Tony nie widzi w tym nic innego jak pewnego rodzaju piękno. Steve wydaje się tak kruchy w krótkich spodenkach i sportowych butach, że zaczyna tracić rytm, a Wilson spogląda na niego mniej pewnie.

Tony zatem wbija wzrok przed siebie, zirytowany i przerażony, bo jedno to być zakochanym w Jamesie, ale dostrzeganie jak seksowny jest Steve to już całkiem nowy grób, który sobie kopie. I jedno mini załamanie w związku z tym już przeszedł. Nie potrzebował powtórki. Prawie przypomniał sobie jak bardzo Steve go nienawidził i to trochę pomogło.

Ale wspomnienie tego jak palce Rogersa dotknęły jego ramienia kilka dni wcześniej, wróciło niechciane, natychmiast.

\- Może zwolnij – proponuje Sam.

\- Tak, na tuż przed śmiercią – odcina się całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Wilson nie chciał nic złego przez to powiedzieć. Tony po prostu zaczyna się denerwować, a kiedy jest wytrącony z równowagi, próbuje to pokryć złośliwością.

Schodzi jednak z bieżni, zabiera jedną z butelek wody postawioną przed nim przez Steve’a i przeciera spoconą twarz. Spogląda na pulsomierz, ale nic nie wygląda podejrzanie.

Jak zwykle załatwiła go jego własna głowa.

James tymczasem przechodzi na kolejne urządzenie, przygotowując się do podniesienia ciężarów. Kilka razy zaciska metalowe palce wokół powietrza, jakby się przygotowywał, a potem zabiera się za faktyczne ćwiczenie. Kiedy dotyka gryfu, wyciąga ręce do góry, jego koszulka podwija się lekko i Tony nie może nie zauważyć jak silne jego ciało się staje.

James zawsze był wysportowany, ale powoli zaczyna docierać do punktu, w którym każdy grecki rzeźbiarz chciałby go uwiecznić.

\- Przyjdziesz jutro na sesję? – pyta Sam nagle, wytrącając go z równowagi.

\- Nie chodzę na terapię – odpowiada bez chwili wahania.

\- Jako konsultant – przypomina mu Wilson.

\- Tak – rzuca, bo widzi, że Steve zaczyna go obserwować.

Odnosi wrażenie, że jest teraz trzy do jednego. James i Steve oficjalnie nie lobbują za tym, aby zaczął terapię, ale nie jest naiwny, wie, że coś kombinują. Barnes nie bez powodu zaprosił go na swoje zajęcia. Podejrzewa, że to będzie odbywało się stopniowo. Poopowiada o fundacji i protezach, a rozmowa zacznie się sama – jak ostatnio.

Jest jednak kiepski w zwierzeniach i dość dobrze się pilnuje.

\- Przyjdę – potwierdza, patrząc wprost na Steve’a, który nagle udaje, że ma o wiele lepsze zajęcia niż obserwowanie go.

Wilson wzdycha, więc wie, że przegrał. W tej grze jednak nikt nie wygrywa, więc Tony nie cieszy się.

Jamesowi wyrywa się przekleństwo, więc spogląda w jego stronę zaalarmowany i wystarczy jeden rzut oka, żeby wiedzieć, że nie jest dobrze. Woda wypada mu z ręki, kiedy zrywa się do biegu, bo na pieprzonej sztandze jest chyba po dwa krążki z każdej ze stron, a pojęcia nie ma jakie ciężarki zamówił. To równie dobrze może być pięćdziesiąt kilo jak i sto.

Niezależnie od tego, co James próbował podnieść, jeśli upadnie pionowo na jego klatkę piersiową, wątpi, że obejdzie się bez hospitalizacji. Połamane żebra to będzie ich najmniejszy problem.

Sam jest krok tuż zanim, ale chyba zapomina, że ma uszkodzony kręgosłup, bo próbuje złapać za gryf. Steve odpycha go jednak i nie spoglądają na siebie nawet, kiedy podciągają ciężar do góry, uwalniając spurpurowiałego już na twarzy Jamesa.

Barnes zsuwa się z ławki, kiedy oni podnoszą sztangę wyżej, zabezpieczając ją na uchwytach. Serce bije mu jak oszalałe.

\- Proteza się przesunęła – mówi w końcu James.

\- Dlatego nie powinieneś ćwiczyć bez asysty – przypomina mu sucho Tony.

Steve tylko patrzy na swojego chłopaka z naganą w oczach, co pewnie jest jeszcze gorsze.

\- Nawet mnie nie obchodzi ile sądzisz, że wyciskasz – ciągnie dalej Tony. – Chyba podstawą na waszej pieprzonej terapii jest przeżycie dwóch tygodni bez prób samobójczych – dodaje zirytowany.

Naprawdę nie chce myśleć o tym, co mogłoby się stać.

\- Sam nie jest w stanie podnieść tyle, bo ma uszkodzony kręgosłup. Ja nie jestem w stanie sam tyle podnieść, bo moje mięśnie spróbują zgnieść reaktor łukowy, co cholera, ale jest bolesne – warczy dalej. – Gdyby nie Steve, mielibyśmy cię w kawałkach – ciągnie dalej.

\- Tony, spokojnie, nic się nie stało – mówi James.

Bierze głębszy wdech, bo nie wierzy w to co słyszy.

\- Tony ma rację – wtrąca Steve sucho. – Po cholerę to robisz? Próbujesz sobie coś udowodnić? – pyta.

\- No i pięknie, Steve zaczął przeklinać – rzuca Tony i chce przez to powiedzieć, że to totalnie wina Jamesa.

W uszach wciąż jednak słyszy szum własnej krwi. Ludzie nie trenują bez asysty podnoszenia ciężarów nie bez powodu. A jeśli to robią, wybierają jedną czwartą tego, co mogą normalnie podnieść ze względów bezpieczeństwa. On sam w domowej siłowni jedynie biega. Kiedy musi podnieść coś naprawdę ciężkiego obiema rękami, ma wrażenie, że jego kości ocierają się o metal w jego piersi.

\- Proteza się przesunęła – powtarza cierpliwie James. – I nie musicie mnie niańczyć – dodaje.

\- Niańczyć – prycha Tony.

Sam zerka na nich, jakby nie wiedział za bardzo co ma zrobić. Aż w końcu odchrząkuje, kiedy cisza zaczyna się nieprzyjemnie przedłużać.

\- Nikt nie ćwiczy tutaj bez asysty – przypomina im Wilson. - Nikt – dodaje.

Ewidentnie nie przestraszył się tak bardzo jak oni, ale Wilson był na cholernej wojnie. To się nie liczy. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mogły się zdarzyć, nie chce zobaczyć Jamesa ze zmiażdżoną klatką piersiową, niezdolnego do wzięcia głębszego oddechu. Nie obchodzi go jak wiele jest w stanie podnieść pieprzone metalowe ramię. Jak doskonały to wynalazek.

\- To nie jest twoja ręka – mówi w końcu do Jamesa. – Prawdopodobnie już zawsze będzie istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że się przesunie. Chyba, że uda nam się opracować z Helen technikę, w której żywcem wszyjemy ci ją w kość.

\- W moim przypadku się udało – wtrąca Sam, a on nie chce tego słuchać.

\- U ciebie to nacisk z dwóch stron – przypomina mu. – I do końca życia nie podniesiesz niczego, co jest cięższe niż dziesięć kilogramów. Nacisk powyżej…

\- Doprowadzi do uszkodzeń – kończy za niego Sam, ponieważ przerabiali to ponad pół roku.

\- Przepraszam, ale… - zaczyna Tony i urywa, bo nie wie co powiedzieć. – Muszę na chwilę wyjść. Nie dajcie się zabić temu idiocie – dodaje, nie patrząc już na Jamesa.

 

***  
  
Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy słyszy pukanie. Zawiązał ręcznik wokół bioder, bo nie był pewien czy nie zaśnie na kilka godzin, a musiał wziąć prysznic po ćwiczeniach z Samem. Trochę zajęło mu zdjęcie pulsometru, który ułożony w nieodpowiednim miejscu, czasami odbierał zakłócenia z reaktora łukowego. Ślad po elektrodzie nadal widniał nad jego lewym sutkiem.

Otwiera drzwi i zamiera, bo Steve spogląda na niego równie zaskoczony co on sam. Zakrył drugim ręcznikiem reaktor na piersi, ale Rogers pewnie nie spodziewał się go  tym stopniu rozebrania.

\- Proteza faktycznie się przesunęła, nie umiem jej ustawić na prawidłowym miejscu – tłumaczy mu Steve i stara się z całych sił patrzeć mu prosto w oczy, co jest tak boleśnie sztuczne, że Tony ma ochotę mu powiedzieć, żeby się wypchał.

\- Daj mi dwie minut – odpowiada.

\- James nie zrobił tego specjalnie – mówi nagle Steve, nie odchodząc od drzwi.

\- No nie, poważnie? – kpi Tony.

\- Proteza jest tak dobra, że zapomina czasami, że to nie jego ręka – dodaje Rogers i to zapewne miało brzmieć jak komplement.

Tony tego właśnie chciał, ale chyba przestaje mu się to podobać. Wbrew temu co planował, to zawsze będzie tylko proteza.

\- Nie wypominaj mu tego, bo już mu głupio – wtrąca jeszcze Steve, zanim w końcu się odsuwa.

\- Zaraz przyjdę – obiecuje Tony, bo tyle zostało do powiedzenia.

Kiedy wychodzi z sypialni, już w spodniach i koszulce, Steve’a nie ma w salonie.  Zdaje sobie nagle sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie Barnes na niego czeka. Nikt nie może wejść do warsztatu, kiedy jego nie ma w środku. Jarvis tego pilnuje i alarmuje go o każdej próbie wtargnięcia. Ani James ani Steve nie znają też tajnego kodu.

Przechodzi przez salon i dociera do pokoju, który obaj zajmują. Trochę głupio mu pukać, ale i tak to robi. Najwyżej okaże się, że jednak obaj są w podziemiach, czekając przed zamkniętym warsztatem. Steve otwiera mu niemal od razu i stara się nie rozglądać, bo sporo zmieniło się odkąd wprowadzili się tutaj kilkanaście tygodni wcześniej.

Przede wszystkim ewidentnie sypiają razem, a ich rzeczy przemieszane są ze sobą w ten idealny sposób każdej długoletniej pary. Nigdy nie dostąpił tego zaszczytu, ale wie jak to wygląda z opowiadań Pepper i Rhodeya.

James siedzi na łóżku podtrzymują prawą ręką ramię. Ewidentnie gmerali coś przy zapięciu.

\- Trzeba będzie pomyśleć o czymś innym – stwierdza Tony.

\- Nie zrobię tego ponownie – obiecuje mu James.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi – wzdycha Tony. – A jak będziesz chciał podać mi mój ulubiony kubek z szafki i go rozbijesz? – pyta retorycznie i trochę histerycznie. – Dobra, Steve robiliśmy to już kilka razy, wiesz w czym rzecz – rzuca i czeka aż Rogers stanie za plecami Barnesa.

Nie chodzi o to, że proteza jest nieporęczna, czy wiele waży. Nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu stworzył zapięcie, które nie jest takie proste do manewrowania. Prototyp był przewidziany jako proteza, której nie ściągano. Zwykły użytkownik nie miał bowiem pojęcia gdzie elektrody odbierające sygnały nerwowe powinny się znajdować. Oczywiście oznaczało to, że i tak James musiałby się pojawiać w fundacji po to, aby sprawdzić czy nie ma problemów z obumieraniem tkanki, ale to była niska cena za uzyskany poziom sprawności.

Palce jego i Steve dotykają się przez krótką chwilę, kiedy pracują nad zapięciami. Stara się o tym nie myśleć, podobnie jak o tym, że James nie ma na sobie koszulki i w powietrzu unosi się męski zapach, który zapamiętał doskonale, bo oznaczał wysiłek i seks. To nie chwila na wspomnienia tego typu, niełatwo mu się jednak skupić.

W końcu uwalniają metalowe ramię i przesuwają je odrobinę. Podtrzymuje je, kiedy Steve zabiera się za pierwsze zapięcie. Potem wymieniają się bez słowa. Palce Steve’a są ciepłe i gładkie, i tak bardzo drobne na tle metalu ramienia. Nie chce myśleć o tym jak wyglądają jego ręce; poprzecinane bliznami, pełne odcisków i zgrubień. Ma o wiele ciemniejszą skórę od Jamesa i Steve’a. Włoskie korzenie jego matki odbiły się na nim wcześnie. Już jako nastolatek opalał się łatwo, równo i bezboleśnie. I nawet teraz, kiedy nie spędza wiele czasu na słońcu, wciąż jego skóra ma ten lekko brązowy odcień.

Metalowe ramię znajduje się na miejscu i zabiera dłonie z Jamesa, bo nie ma powodu, aby dłużej go dotykał.

Barnes prostuje rękę, a potem ją zgina ponownie i uśmiecha się w końcu do niego.

Tony nie musi sprawdzać czy muszą od nowa kalibrować prototyp, bo to nie uszkodzenie mechaniczne. W zasadzie z technicznego punktu widzenia nic się nie stało. Ramię jest w całości, James jest nieuszkodzony. A jednak jemu nadal jest słabo na samą myśl.

Wciąż znajduje się w sypialni Jamesa i Steve, bo chociaż w jego głowie to _ich pokój_ , tak naprawdę znajduje się tutaj tylko łóżko i szafki. I drzwi do prywatnej łazienki. W ogóle nie powinien tutaj być, ale sami go zaprosili. Skrępowanie zresztą przyszło dopiero teraz, kiedy nie wie co dalej. Stoi zatem jak idiota na centymetry od Jamesa, wiedząc, że nie może go dotknąć.

Musi zadzwonić do Sharon.

Albo do Pepper.

A najlepiej do nich obu.

\- Ugotuję coś zaraz. Na co masz ochotę? – pyta Steve, jakby nie sterczał tutaj nie wiadomo po co.

\- Wszystko jedno – odpowiada. – To ostatnie z kurczakiem było świetne – dodaje, bo chyba powinien coś więcej wyartykułować.

\- Które? – pyta James ciekawie. – Steve gotuje przede wszystkim kurczaka.

\- A ja tego nie krytykuje – odgryza się. – Lubię kurczaka – stwierdza bez wahania.

Steve naprawdę gotuje dobrze. I może jedzą w kółko kurczaka, ale nie ma sensu robić czegoś w czym się nie jest dobrym.

Stara się strategicznie wycofać do wspólnej przestrzeni jaką jest salon, ale dociera do niego, że to nie jest tak do końca prawda. Steve i James trochę urządzili się w swoim pokoju, bo zauważył, że na szafkach stoją zdjęcia ich rodzin, a ubrania powiesili w szafach zamiast trzymać w torbach jak on często robi w hotelach. W salonie jednak nie trzymają kompletnie niczego osobistego. Czasem na kanapie wisi sweter Steve’a, ale to tyle. Nie czują się całkiem jak u siebie w domy i chyba nie powinno go to dziwić.

\- Pomóc ci? – proponuje bardziej po to, aby coś powiedzieć.

Jeśli Steve wyjdzie i zostawi go z Jamesem w ich sypialni, będzie jeszcze bardziej niezręcznie. Nie wie czy Rogers robi to specjalnie, czy po prostu dotarło do niego, że Tony nie ma przy nim szans i torturuje go w ten sposób. Wyobraża sobie, że Steve byłby wniebowzięty, gdyby zorientował się, że Tony zawiesza na nim wzrok odrobinę dłużej i zauważa rzeczy, których nie powinien zauważać.

Jakoś nie potrafi jednak uwierzyć, że Steve wykorzystałby przeciwko niemu cokolwiek. To nie w stylu Rogersa.

Strach mimo wszystko pozostaje.

\- Dzięki, ale jakoś dam radę – rzuca Steve, bo ostatnio kiedy Tony zaczął kroić warzywa, nie wyszło im to całkiem na dobre.

Nigdy nie musiał sam gotować, nie wstydzi się tego.

Wychodzi wraz ze Steve’em i próbuje udawać, że to wcale nie ucieczka.

 

***  
  
Sharon nie wydaje się podzielać jego paranoi tym razem, co jest w porządku. Mniej w porządku jest to, że Carter sugeruje mu, że powinien ruszyć do przodu ze swoim życiem.

\- To co zamierzałeś zrobić ze mną… - zaczyna kobieta jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. – Powinieneś zrobić z kimś innym.

\- Mam zacząć z powrotem pieprzyć nieznajomych – stwierdza sucho. – To jest twoja rada? Pepper będzie zachwycona.

\- Nie, nie w kółko. Powinieneś jednak wyjść, odciąć się i zacząć na chwilę żyć – wzdycha Carter.

\- Tego was teraz uczą na MIT? Jakiegoś psychologicznego gówna? – kpi.

\- Tony – jęczy Sharon wprost do jego ucha. – Nie możesz tak żyć – informuje go.

On nie widzi jednak niczego zdrożnego w tym, co teraz się dzieje. W pewnym sensie może nazwać Jamesa swoim przyjacielem i to jedna z najdłuższych relacji jakie nawiązał. Pierwsza po Afganistanie, która tak wiele przeszła. Prócz Pepper i Rhodeya nikomu nie pozwolił się do siebie aż tak zbliżyć. Sharon nie do końca się liczy, bo ich porozumienie wiąże się z paktem przeciwko wszystkim.

\- To kiedyś minie – ciągnie Carter dalej, chyba chcąc go pocieszyć.

\- Nie do końca rozumiesz, że ja nie chcę, żeby to minęło – stwierdza Tony. – Nie wiem dlaczego miałoby. To jedna z najlepszych rzeczy, która zdarzyła mi się w życiu.

Sharon chyba nie tego się spodziewa, bo zamiera, a to dziwne, bo sądził, że już przeprowadzili tę rozmowę. Jeśli nie, zapewne go nie zrozumie. Nie oczekuje zresztą tego. Niewielu ludzi z nim zostało i nie spodziewa się, że tym razem będzie inaczej. Nie potrafi do tego kogokolwiek zmusić i nie chce tego robić. Jego siła tkwi w tym, że wypuszcza każdego, zachowując całkiem miłe wspomnienia, a część z tych ludzi wraca.

Nie rozmawia z Rhodeyem nawet raz w tygodniu, ale to nie oznacza, że nie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Pepper prowadzi jego firmę, więc są bardziej w kontakcie, ale często rozmawiają głównie o pracy. Potrafi jednak przejrzeć go jak nikt i zrobiłby dla niej wszystko, podobnie jak ona dla niego.

James nie musi go kochać, ale to nie oznacza, że Tony przestanie kochać jego.

Dla niego to oczywiste.

\- Zastanawiam się czy to oznaka masochizmu – wzdycha Sharon.

\- Nie, to długoletnie doświadczenia w tej kwestii – odpowiada.

\- I to jest dopiero smutne – stwierdza Carter.

 

***  
  
Nie wybiera się na żadną imprezę, chociaż może powinien, bo Pepper przysłała mu osobiście zaproszenie na galę. Potts jednak o wiele lepiej będzie reprezentowała firmę, co mówi jej też podczas telekonferencji. Jedzą kolację, kiedy twarz Pepper pojawia się na ekranie i kątem oka dostrzega jak Steve i James sztywnieją na samą wzmiankę o imprezie.

Ostatnio po jednym przyprowadził Sharon. Nie wrócił zalany w trupa, ale to była połowa sukcesu.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram – informuje Potts. – Mamy finał teleturnieju – dodaje całkiem znacząco.

Marne to plany, ale zawsze jakieś.

\- Zacząłeś oglądać telewizję? – pyta Pepper z niedowierzaniem.

\- Kiedyś musiałem – stwierdza. – To chyba robią normalni ludzie.

Pepper nie zaprzecza, ale spogląda na niego dziwnie. Może marnuje tak swój cenny czas, ale potrzebuje czasami się oderwać od pracy, a odkąd nie pije, nudzi się wieczorami. Alkoholizm zabierał mu sporą część dnia – nie był tego nawet świadom.

\- Tak, normalni ludzie – rzuca Pepper niezbyt pewnie. – Postaraj się, żeby to nie wyciekło albo ktoś faktycznie pomyśli, że przeszedłeś na emeryturę.

\- Ja przeszedłem na emeryturę – informuje ją.

Potts unosi brew, jakby nawet przez chwilę mu nie wierzyła.

\- Oddałem ci fotel dla dorosłych i nie jesteś Starkiem. Połowa zarządu myśli pewnie, że to uwiąd starczy – prycha Tony.

Pepper nie zaprzecza, więc zapewne szykują jakiegoś psychologa, który przeanalizuje jego zachowania z ostatniego roku pod kątem zaburzeń. Tony nie może się doczekać. Uwielbia psychologów.

Kończą rozmowę, bo jego kolacja powoli stygnie, a Pepper jest nadal w pracy.

Odnosi wrażenie, że James chce coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymuje się. Milczą zatem, a on rozkoszuje się całkiem dobrą kolacją. Lubi pomidory w każdej postaci. Odkąd Steve gotuje, częściej zagląda do lodówki po resztki w ciągu nocy, kiedy budzi go nagła wizja. Nie przybrał jeszcze na tyle dużo, żeby to było widać, ale musi się bardziej przykładać podczas sesji z Samem, bo zaczną się plotki.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz wyjść? – pyta w końcu James.

\- Nie – odpowiada krótko, a ponieważ Barnes ewidentnie czeka na jakieś rozwinięcie, odkłada widelec na talerz i spogląda na Jamesa ze spokojem. – Nie mam ochoty. Spędzę godziny przekonując ludzi do tego, że Stark Industries jest najlepsze. A Stark Industries jest najlepsze. Czy będę o tym nawijał, czy nie, oni potrzebują naszych wynalazków i wizji. Poza tym Pepper jest ładniejsza.

\- To seksizm – wytyka mu Steve.

\- Taaa… dlatego Potts zamiast ubrać suknię zapiętą pod samą szyję, wybierze jedną z tych kiecek bez pleców, które działają na wyobraźnie i będzie kręcić tyłkiem, odwracając uwagę od tego, co robi. Ten seksizm działa na jej korzyść. Każdy seksizm, który nie działał na jej korzyść, już wykorzeniłem z firmy – informuje ich Tony. – Poza tym pójdę na imprezę fundacji – dodaje.

Muszą zebrać fundusze, żeby otworzyć podobne siedziby w innych miastach. Mają już pod sobą Nowy Jork i Waszyngton, ale to dopiero początek. Nie chce, żeby weterani musieli dojeżdżać do nich czasem z drugiego końca kraju, aby odprawili ich z kwitkiem, bo tak niestety często się dzieje.

\- Fundacja zorganizuje jakąś galę? – dziwi się James.

\- Tak. Na pewno. Jeśli się nie mylę, to część zarządu już się tym zajmuje. Podejrzewam, że będą chcieli, żebyś przyszedł – ostrzega go lojalnie.

James nie wygląda już tak pięknie.

\- Jesteś doskonałym przykładem tego jak nasz flagowy program zdziałał, to co miał zdziałać. Prowadzisz terapię dla weteranów, więc podejrzewam, że gdybyście z Samem polobbowali, znalazłyby się dodatkowe pieniądze i na to – wyjaśnia Tony. – Ja nie mogę reklamować terapii – przyznaje.

James spogląda na niego tak, jakby niczego kompletnie nie rozumiał.

I może tak jest lepiej.

\- Już widzę, że nie masz ochoty, ale raczej nikt cię nie spyta o zdanie. Pogadaj z Samem, bierze udział w takich spotkaniach od czasu do czasu. Próbuje otworzyć kolejne ośrodki, bo weterani potrzebują pomocy często już po odzyskaniu sprawności, kiedy nie radzą sobie z życiem z protezą – wzdycha Tony.

\- Macie rozmach – stwierdza Steve, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Tony chyba nigdy w życiu nie zrobił czegoś bez rozmachu i rozgłosu. Obie te rzeczy sunął za nazwiskiem _Stark_ , od jego lat dziecięcych. Nie pomyślałby nawet, że można inaczej. Ludzie sądzą, że swoimi pieniędzmi mógłby wybrukować drogi w Nowym Jorku i może to prawda, ale całym majątkiem odpowiada też za firmę. Jedna zła inwestycja i będzie musiał naprawić błędy działu finansowania, inaczej setki ludzi stracą pracę, a tego nie chce.

Jeśli ojciec nauczył go czegokolwiek, to tego, że jest odpowiedzialny za firmę i każdego kogo zatrudnia.

Dlatego pozwala Pepper inwestować prywatne pieniądze w dzieła sztuki. Kiedyś je upłynni, jeśli będzie musiał.

\- O czym miałbym mówić podczas takiego spotkania? – pyta James.

\- O waszym programie? – waha się. – Jak wiele pomagacie i jak bardzo jesteście potrzebni?

\- Nie, pytam o protezę. Tam będą wojskowi – stwierdza Barnes.

\- Tak. Wielu wojskowych. Jeśli któryś spyta o prototyp, powiedz, że należy do Starka. Oni wiedzą, że mają nie dotykać moich rzeczy, bo inaczej prawnicy dobiorą im się do tyłków. Albo co gorsza, Pepper – kpi.

James zaplata dłonie na piersi. Robi to po raz pierwszy. Jest odprężony, gdyby nie kolor metalowego ramienia, nie odróżniłby jednej od drugiej. Sprawia mu to naprawdę wielką radość. Musi się gapić, bo James w końcu macha mu przed twarzą swoją lewą ręką.

\- Zrób to jeszcze raz – prosi cicho.

\- Co? – pyta James, nie wiedząc nawet w czym rzecz.

\- Zapleć ręce – podpowiada mu Steve i wydaje się równie zafascynowany.

Barnes robi to bardzo ostrożnie, patrząc na nich jak na wariatów, ale potem dociera do niego, że znowu przekroczyli pewną granicę. Tony nie miał pojęcia, że prototyp zdolny jest do wygięcia się pod tym kątem. Kiedy James robi to ponownie, zauważa o wiele więcej. Metalowe ramię nie jest odpowiedniej długości. Kiedy je projektował, sądził, że Barnes jest praworęczny, więc i mniej włókien nałożył w środku protezy. Wbrew obiegowej teorii, ciało ludzkie nie było idealnym odbiciem lustrzanym. Strona dominująca stanowiła część minimalnie bardziej umięśnioną. Logiczne, bo podnoszenie czegoś jedną ręką, wyrabiało w niej trochę więcej mięśni.

\- Będę musiał uwzględnić to w nowym projekcie – wyrywa mu się.

\- Co? – pyta ciekawe James.

\- Potrzebuję więcej włókien – stwierdza i wzdycha, bo wątpi, żeby Barnes go zrozumiał. – Twoja lewa ręka powinna być bardziej umięśniona, teraz widać dysproporcję.

\- Chyba mam coś, co może ci się przydać – mówi nagle Steve i bez ostrzeżenia wstaje od stołu.

Wychodzi z kuchni, a kiedy wraca po chwili, wyrywa kartkę z wielkiego notatnika. Po chwili Tony patrzy na o wiele młodszego Jamesa, jeszcze nastolatka, sądząc po rysach twarzy. Barnes ma założone na siebie ręce. Widzi tak wiele detali, że ma ochotę niemal natychmiast zabrać się do pracy, bo jeśli Helen wyhoduje dla niego sztuczną skórę, wie gdzie nałożyć pieprzyki.

Widział Steve’a rysującego parokrotnie, ale nie spodziewał się, że Rogers faktycznie ma talent.

\- To jest świetne – mówi.

Zdjęcia nie zawsze oddają to co powinny. Często zbliżenia na twarz zamazują resztę, ale tutaj widzi jak Steve sunął ołówkiem po każdym centymetrze skóry Jamesa. Zna każdą zmarszczkę, każde zagłębienie. Widać też różnicę w ułożeniu rąk i proporcji, czegoś co najbardziej mu potrzebne. Czasami zapomina, że artyści wielokrotnie studiują biologię człowieka, żeby oddać jak najlepiej ruch czy ułożenie mięśni.

Kiedy przestaje się zachwycać, dostrzega coś więcej niż ręce. James na tym rysunku uśmiecha się, jego oczy błyszczą światłem, którego teraz nie widać. Już wtedy musieli być razem, bo Barnes patrzy przed siebie z miłością i to jest naprawdę dobry widok. Tak musi wyglądać szczęście.

Steve zapewne pozwoli mu zatrzymać ten rysunek tak długo jak będzie projektował kolejną protezę, ale zrobi sobie odbitkę, bo wie, że po prostu musi.

Znajome uczucie w klatce piersiowej powraca, ale stara się je zignorować.

\- Naprawdę doskonałe – mówi.

\- Mogę pomóc ci rysować – obiecuje nagle Steve.

\- Poważnie? – dziwi się, chociaż nie powinien.

Chodzi w końcu o rękę Jamesa.

\- To nie do końca będzie tak wyglądało na schemacie – ostrzega. – Muszę zaplanować warstwowo kolejny prototyp.

\- Słyszałem jak opowiadałeś o tym na terapii – przypomina mu Steve. – Wiem o co chodzi. Pomogę ci przy proporcjach. Bucky nigdy nie złamał ręki, bo mielibyśmy zdjęcia z prześwietlenia, ale sądzę, że w lewej kość mogła być odrobinę dłuższa.

\- No możliwe – stwierdza Tony. – Zrobiliśmy idealne odbicie prawej – przyznaje. – Może to był błąd – dodaje.

\- Nie, to było dobre założenie, skoro nie miałeś danych – poprawia go Steve. – Przejrzę jeszcze moje rysunki, może znajdę coś więcej.

\- Albo moglibyście spytać mnie o zdanie – wtrąca James.

Tony nie może nie prychnąć.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak wyglądała twoja ręka – informuje go Steve.

\- Przypominam, że to była moja ręka – odgryza się James.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mu nawet, że jesteś leworęczny – przypomina mu Steve i to jest naprawdę bardzo dobry argument.

Tony przytomnie nie bierze udziału w tej potyczce, bo i tak uwzględni Jamesa w tworzeniu protezy po etapie rysowania planów. Barnes czasami naprawdę ma dobre uwagi, które mogą nie dotyczyć bezpośrednio mechaniki, ale sporo czytał o nowoczesnych rozwiązaniach dostępnych u konkurencji. Tony dzięki temu wie dokładnie czego nie robić, żeby nie zepsuć swoich projektów.

Steve i James kłócą się na niby, a on spogląda na rysunek, starając się zapamiętać wszystko co jest w stanie; od tego uśmiechu aż po niewielkie zmarszczki w oczach Barnesa. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział u niego takiego wyrazu twarzy.

Życie jednak niszczyło ich wszystkich jednakowo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuje za cudowne komentarze :D NaNoWriMo w trakcie! :D

Czuje się trochę nieswojo, kiedy Steve siada obok  niego na przysuniętym przez siebie krześle. Nie chodzi o to, że Tony nigdy z nikim nie pracował, ale większość naukowców w Stark Industries otaczała go tak wielkim szacunkiem, że bała się podejść za blisko. Helen, z którą tworzyli bardzo wiele i wciąż projektują wspólnie – czekała na rezultaty jego pracy, które przesyłał mailowo lub na holo-ekranie.

Nie pamiętał kiedy ktoś ostatnio siedział tak blisko niego. Nawet Sharon, która miała tendencje do naruszania jego przestrzeni osobistej, zajmowała miejsce na stole, tuż przed nim, tak że mógł ją widzieć przez cały czas, kiedy pracował.

Steve ocierał się o niego ramieniem, ilekroć dodawał uwagi na temat tego, gdzie powinna znajdować się kolejna warstwa sztucznych mięśni. Drobne palce Rogersa pojawiały się przed jego twarzą raz po raz, kiedy ten wnosił kolejne poprawki. Nie spodziewał się, że będą to tak subtelne różnice, ale jednak kształt ramienia zmieniał się nieodwracalnie właśnie dzięki nim.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz taką wiedzę o ludzkiej anatomii – stwierdza Tony i chociaż dawniej zrobiłby z tego uwagę o podłożu czysto seksualnym, wie, że podziałałoby to jak płachta na byka, więc stara się teraz, aby jego głos brzmiał możliwie neutralnie.

Steve początkowo nie odpowiada, co go trochę denerwuje, bo już nie jest pewien gdzie leżą granice, ani czy mają jakiekolwiek. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego ramię Rogersa ociera się o jego własne, kiedy Steve z łatwością mógłby odsunąć się.

\- Moja mama była pielęgniarką. Kiedy zacząłem rysować, dodawała zawsze kilka uwag. Potem na kursie okazało się, że mamy równie dużo zajęć z tego jak i z samego rysowania. Nauczono nas przede wszystkim obserwować – wyjaśnia Steve i to ma zapewne sens.

Tony jednak nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć, bo wypadałoby wspomnieć o własnych rodzicach, ale to zepsułoby nastrój, który panuje w warsztacie. Chociaż roboty krzątają się za nimi, starając się udawać przydatne, otacza ich cisza w porównaniu do warunków, w których on projektuje. Zawsze jednak doskonale odnajdywał się w chaosie.

\- Powinieneś dodać jeszcze tutaj jedną warstwę, ale skręcić ją. Nie wiem czy wiesz o co mi chodzi – rzuca Steve nagle.

\- Mięśnie nie składają się z równych włókien – stwierdza Tony, bo wie to doskonale, ale jakoś muszą się komunikować.

Powiększa obszar palcami i dodaje kolejną warstwę, trochę bardziej pod kątem, zawijając ją jakby. W tym miejscu na pewno nie poprowadzi kabli. Stworzy kolejny rodzaj sztucznego wypełnienia. Nie ma sensu się motać, kiedy wszystko, co ma przewodzić, znajdzie się bardziej w środku, przy imitującej kość protezie.

A potem dociera do niego, że skoro James ma czucie w palcach, mogliby zamiast wypełnienia, pokryć sztuczny mięsień podobnym czujnikami. Barnes mógłby wtedy odbierać bodźce o wiele większą powierzchnią, a z pewnością chciał poczuć ponownie palce Steve’a na swoim ramieniu. Tony nie znał żadnego faceta o tak gładkiej jasnej skórze.

Najchętniej zabrałby ich obu do Malibu, gdzie podłapaliby koloru, ale był pewien, że wepchnąłby Rogersa pod parasolkę i w efekcie kazałby mu nie wyściubiać nosa na słońce. Zrobił coś podobnego z Pepper, kiedy wyjechali na pierwsze wakacje.

\- O czymś myślisz – mówi nagle Steve, a do niego dociera, że jego dłonie zawisły w powietrzu, ale się nie poruszają. – Coś konkretnego? Źle to wygląda? Nie da się skręcić tak… eee… - waha się, zapewne szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

\- Włókien – podpowiada mu Tony i nie wie co mu strzeliło w ogóle do głowy w tej chwili.

Ma problem, bo Steve traktuje go normalnie, a nawet powiedziałby, że niemal przyjacielsko. Wolał już, kiedy kłócili się zaciekle. Przynajmniej jego mózg wiedział, że nie powinien zauważać tych drobnych rzeczy o Rogersie, które tworzyły swego rodzaju perfekcje. Bo nigdy nie rozumiał o co chodziło z blondynami i niebieskimi oczami, dopóki Steve nie spojrzał na niego.

I nie był w pozycji do pisania poezji w swojej własnej głowie.

Kiedy ostatnio miał nadzieję, że się jeszcze zakocha, modlił się, żeby jednak padło na Sharon. Ktokolwiek obcy, a nawet Pepper też miałoby szansę bytu. Może zapomniałby w końcu o Jamiesie. Chociaż wiara w to umierała z każdym dniem. Zdążył się już nawet przyzwyczaić do tego dziwnego uczucia w klatce piersiowej, które objawiało się o wiele zbyt fizycznie jak na jego upodobania.

Nikt nie powiedział mu, że miłość bolała tak bardzo.

I jeszcze nie kochał Steve’a, ale nie był geniuszem bez powodu. Nawet w kwestii związków opanował sytuację do perfekcji. Wiedział, kiedy się komuś podobał i wykorzystywał to lub tworzył sytuacje, w których logicznym było pójście z nim do łóżka. Działał niezawodnie za każdym razem, odgadując z góry na czym komuś zależało. Zazwyczaj było łatwo: chodziło o pieniądze, sławę i seks.

Steve’owi zależało jedynie na Jamesie i podziwiał to. W pewnym sensie dlatego tak do niego lgnął. Zależało im w końcu na tym samym. Zatem nie mogli być sobie bliżsi, a zarazem grubszy mur dzielić ich również nie mógł. Sytuacja była tak patowa jak całe jego życie, bo widział jak zaczynała go toczyć kolejna choroba, chociaż poprzednia jeszcze nie odpuściła.

I nawet nie mógł zdobyć się na to, żeby w swojej własnej głowie nazywać to w ten sposób.

Steve tymczasem czekał, otwarcie zaciekawiony tym, co działo się w jego umyśle.

\- Chcę stworzyć więcej zakończeń receptorów. Szkoda miejsca na wypełnienie, skoro można wykorzystać je inaczej. Może nawet braknie przestrzeni – stwierdza jednak. – Nie mamy jeszcze dopracowanej tej technologii i jeśli użyjemy tego, do czego doszliśmy z Helen teraz, będziemy upychać – wzdycha.

Steve spogląda na niego w całkowitym szoku.

\- Bucky czułby metalową ręką? – pyta Rogers. – Ale przez metal? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Och nie, Helen pracuje nad sztuczną skórą, którą skomponujemy z… - urywa. – Nie powinienem ci tego mówić, bo jak nie wypali…

\- Uda się – zapewnia go Steve. – Na pewno się uda. Kiedy mówisz o tym tak, to wiem, że się uda. Może nie teraz, nie dla Bucky’ego, ale kiedyś na pewno.

Tony nie może się nie zaśmiać, bo jedyne co ma sens, to jeśli proteza Jamesa dostanie nową powłokę. Nad tym pracuje od dłuższego czasu. Nie tworzy jeszcze ostatecznego prototypu, ale zbliża się do punktu, w którym nie ruszy dalej, zanim nie dostanie nowego stopu lub nie wymyślą innego sposobu przekazywania informacji między otoczeniem a mózgiem.

Tony śmieje się dalej, trochę jak wariat i chyba do Steve’a to dociera, bo ten patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie. Czuje się obserwowany, co pewnie nie jest niczym nowym. Kilka minut temu Rogers przyznał się, że uczono go tej sztuki wnikliwego spoglądania na i przez człowieka. Aż dziwi się, że Steve’a nie zwerbowano do CIA, jest bowiem w tym doskonały.

Dopiero po chwili dociera do Tony’ego, że Rogers pokłada w nim wiarę, że Tony może wszystko. Chyba nawet bardziej niż James, który nie tyle próbuje go przyhamować, co upewnić się, że Tony nie dąży do samozniszczenia. I to też jest w pełnym sensie ujmujące. Brakuje mu takiego nieskalanego niczym podziwu.

Nie tyle karmi to jego ego, co uspokaja go. I sam zaczyna wierzyć, że naprawdę może tego dokonać, bo chociaż nie mówi tego głośno – zna swoje granice jak nikt inny.

Steve wciąż na niego spogląda w ten dziwny, niekalkulujący sposób. Nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony, więc wraca po prostu do pracy.

 

***  
  
Nie spodziewa się, że zastaną obiad, ale James najwyraźniej nie jest najgorszy w kuchni. Siadają na swoich stałych miejscach; on naprzeciwko nich. Steve opowiada o tym, co robili w warsztacie, zafascynowany, podekscytowany do tego stopnia, że na jego policzkach pojawiają się przyjemne rumieńce. James spogląda na niego ponad głową swojego chłopaka i jego oczy błyszczą czymś Tony’emu całkiem dobrze znajomym.

Kiedy nie znał jeszcze Steve’a, sądził, że Barnes patrzy na niego w specyficzny sposób. Teraz wie jednak, że chociaż we wzroku Jamesa jest wiele ciepła, to nie ma się nijak do tego jaki on jest przy Steve’ie.

To nawet nie boli tak bardzo jak powinno.

Sharon może byłaby z niego dumna. Chociaż raczej nie.

\- Nie macie ochoty pojechać na kilka dni do Malibu? – wyrywa mu się, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

James spogląda na niego zaskoczony.

\- Nie byłem tam kilka miesięcy, a mam do zabrania stamtąd kilka starych projektów, które potrzebuję – kłamie, bo wszystko nad czym pracuje Jarvis trzyma na zabezpieczonych serwerach.

Jest paranoikiem, prawie niczego nie zapisuje na zwykłych kartkach. Pepper zwracała mu na to uwagę kilkukrotnie.

\- Malibu? – pyta Steve niepewnie.

Przypomina sobie niejasno, że James wspominał o tym, że nigdy nie byli nigdzie poza Nowym Jorkiem. Taka podróż zapewne wygląda na czyste szaleństwo dla nich. Zresztą – obaj teraz pracują, a on wbrew temu, co sądzi Pepper, zdaje sobie sprawę, że ludzie nie mogą od tak sobie gdziekolwiek lecieć.

\- Na weekend – uściśla. – To tylko wypad po papiery – dodaje, takim tonem jakby to było coś normalnego.

I dla niego w pewnym sensie jest.

Widzi jak James marszczy brwi i doskonale zna to spojrzenie.

Zaraz usłyszy ‘nie’, bo Barnes zapewne już oblicza w głowie ile kosztują bilety.

\- Prywatny samolot będzie czekał na nas w piątek – ciągnie Tony dalej. – Wrócimy w niedzielę.

\- Zamierzasz lecieć prywatnym samolotem do Malibu na weekend – upewnia się Steve.

\- No tak – rzuca krótko. – Jak zwykle.

Steve mierzy go wzrokiem, ale Tony nawet nie mruga. A potem Rogers obraca się w stronę Jamesa, jakby szukał odpowiedzi u niego.

\- Nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać? – pyta Barnes niepewnie.

\- Mam dziesięć miejsc w samolocie oraz pięć sypialni w domu w Malibu, który posiada też prywatną plażę – wyjaśnia.

Wymieniają ponownie spojrzenia i James nadal się waha.

\- Poza tym nie jadę tam pracować, muszę sprawdzić co tam u Friday i zabrać trochę rzeczy. Zajmie mi to godzinę. Potem – urywa i wzrusza ramionami. – Chyba, że macie plany? – pyta wprost.

Steve otwiera usta i zamyka je, bo najwyraźniej dociera do niego, że odkąd się znają, Tony nie widział ich wychodzących do kina czy na kolacje. Wydawać by się mogło, że kursują od Wieży do pracy i z powrotem.

Nie wytyka im tego, bo postępuje ostatnio całkiem podobnie.

\- Nie, nie mamy planów – mówi w końcu Steve, nie patrząc kompletnie na niego. Wgapia się natomiast w Jamesa tak, jakby czekał na jakąś reakcję czy decyzję ze strony Barnesa. – Jasne, że z przyjemnością ci potowarzyszymy – dodaje nagle i Tony nie może uwierzyć własnym uszom.

\- Ekstra – odpowiada i zabiera się ponownie do swojego posiłku, ignorując to, że James patrzy na Steve’a z niedowierzaniem.

Nie wie dlaczego Rogers się zgodził, ale ta egoistyczna część niego cieszy się, bo spędzą razem trochę czasu poza Wieżą. Pepper zawsze twierdziła, że w Malibu był bardziej zrelaksowany. Wie, że to idiotyzm, ale skoro to jedyne, co może mieć, nie potrafi sobie odmówić. Poleżą więc na plaży albo Steve i James będą wspólnie spacerować przy zachodzącym słońcu, a on jak ostatni idiota poobserwuje ich z klifu.

Na pewno znajduje się jakieś określenie na tą dewiację. Może to nawet masochizm.

Ma ochotę zaprosić Rhodeya albo Sharon, ale to przepis na katastrofę. Carter ma swoje życie i nie powinien w nim przeszkadzać. Poza tym zaczęła tracić cierpliwość i kiedy zorientuje się, że teraz to już nie kwestia tylko Jamesa, ale i Steve’a, na pewno coś powie dla jego dobra. Bo wszyscy co robią zawsze ma przynieść mu jakieś wymiernie korzyści. Nigdy jednak nie wie jakie dokładnie i zapewne się nie dowie.

Teraz nie tylko Pepper przegania jego jednonocne przygody, ale ma na głowie też Sharon, która uważa się za obeznaną w temacie.

Jeśli Rhodes zgodzi się z nim pojechać, skończą pijąc, a wtedy robi głupie rzeczy, więc lepiej się nie wystawiać.

\- Macie jakieś preferencje do co jedzenia? – pyta.

\- To znaczy? – zastanawia się Steve.

\- Dom w Malibu stał pusty. Muszę poprosić o zamówienie dla nas jedzenia na te kilka dni – uściśla. – Czy może po prostu zamawiać coś na wynos? Albo może skoczymy na kolacje – ciągnie dalej i wie, że się zagalopował, bo Steve unosi brew. – Idiotyczny pomysł. To prawie godzina drogi od domu – stopuje się niemal natychmiast. – Ale zamawiać jedzenie możemy bez przeszkód – powtarza i czeka na reakcję.

Steve wydaje się zastanawiać i nie do końca wie teraz, gdzie leży problem. Z rozszyfrowywaniem Jamesa jest łatwiej. Zerka więc na Barnesa, ale ten zaplata dłonie na piersi i spogląda na niego ewidentnie przygotowując się do tego, co chce powiedzieć.

\- My płacimy za jedzenie – mówi w końcu James.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – prycha Tony.

\- Nie, mówię poważnie. Nie stać nas jechać na weekend do Malibu, ale skoro masz wolne miejsce w samolocie… - zaczyna James i urywa. – Ale płacimy za jedzenie – powtarza i wydaje się to być kwestią zamkniętą do dyskusji.

Steve popiera go w pełni, chociaż nie mówi ani słowa.

I Tony’emu pozostaje tylko unieść dłonie do góry w geście poddania się.

\- Jak chcecie. Dalej jednak nie wiem…

\- Zrobię listę – informuje go Steve.

Brzmi to równie ostatecznie, więc oznacza to po prostu, że gdzieś pomiędzy wymianą spojrzeń, przekazali sobie całą masę sygnałów, które przegapił. A może pary z takim stażem potrafią się zrozumieć aż tak dobrze. Nie ma pojęcia, nigdy nie był w tej sytuacji. Chociaż zaczyna pojmować dlaczego ludzie skazują się na monogamię w pełni świadomie.

W pewnym sensie to jest piękne i jest za czym tęsknić. Przez całe życie nie było ani jednej osoby, która rozumiałaby jego.

Wątpi też, że kiedykolwiek się znajdzie.

 

***  
  
Happy spogląda na niego tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymuje się. Tony ma dziwne wrażenie, że dostanie dzisiaj telefon od Pepper, a może nawet Sharon. Rhodey nie będzie w to wmieszany, bo z jakiegoś powodu Happy nie uznaje go za człowieka od interwencji. I może lepiej; z Sharon i Pepper Tony potrafi sobie już radzić.

\- Szefie, to na pewno dobry pomysł? – mówi w końcu jego ochroniarz i przyjaciel zarazem.

Zachowują tę oficjalną formułkę tylko dlatego, że Happy od lat odmawia mówienia do niego po imieniu. Chociaż zapewne reszta ochroniarzy pod dowództwem Hogana jest całkiem świadoma, że mógłby gdyby chciał, ale jest profesjonalistą.

\- Jeden z najlepszych – odpowiada i patrzy na Happy’ego tak po prostu.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – informuje go ochroniarz. – Naprawdę mi się to nie podoba – podkreśla i chociaż nie nazywa rzeczy po imieniu to Tony wie doskonale o czym Happy teraz myśli.

Wielu próbowało od niego wyciągnąć pieniądze albo wymóc zagraniczne wycieczki. Gdyby wiedział ile Tony musiał się nakombinować, żeby tę dwójkę zmanipulować do wyjazdu z nim, byłby zszokowany. Happy zresztą wyrobił sobie już zdanie na temat Jamesa, chociaż niesłusznie. Wszystko to, co się stało powinno leżeć na jego sumieniu.

Happy widział jednak go w najgorszych chwilach i zapewne przez Afganistan uważał, że Tony zasługuje na pieprzoną miłość.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewnia go, bo to samo kłamstwo powtarza sobie od lat. – Przygotuj samolot. Zostaniesz z Pepper – dodaje.

Happy wygląda tak, jakby chciał zaprotestować.

\- Nie, zostaniesz z Pepper – powtarza Tony. – James jest exmarine, poza tym wiem, że porozstawiałeś ochroniarzy wokół domu.

Happy spogląda na niego zirytowany.

\- To tylko weekend, do tego niezaplanowany z góry – przypomina mu Tony.

Nie potrzebuje cienia w postaci Happy’ego. Nie porwą go ponownie. Wiedzą już, że wyjdzie z każdej pułapki po trupach porywaczy. Dostali nauczkę w Afganistanie, że nie wykorzystają jego technologii, bo danie mu do rąk narzędzi oznaczać może dosłownie wszystko. Martwy nie przyda im się, a Stark Industries podało do informacji publicznej, że nie zapłacą za niego okupu pod żadnym pozorem decyzją jego, Pepper oraz całego zarządu.

Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej bezpieczny.

 

***  
  


Stara się nie spoglądać nerwowo na Steve’a i Jamesa, kiedy obaj wsiadają do limuzyny. Mógłby na lotnisko jechać innym samochodem, ale Happy uparł się go odwieźć, a poza tym mają sporo bagaży jak na weekend. Nie spodziewał się, że Steve wciąż zażywa tyle leków, a i on zabrał niemało swoich własnych.

Chociaż James stracił kończynę, wydaje się najbardziej zdrowy z nich wszystkich.

Happy zerka na niego we wstecznym lusterku, więc Tony spogląda mu prosto w oczy z niemym wyzwaniem. Naprawdę wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, chociaż Steve i James siedzą sztywno na tylnej kanapie jego samochodu, skrępowani tak jak dawno już nie byli. Zapewne łatwo jest zapomnieć jak bardzo bogaty jest, kiedy chodzi po domu w koszulkach pobrudzonych smarem.

Stanowi jednak w pewnym sensie markę. Stark Industries to on. Zyski to on. Innowacyjność to on.

Tony o tym nie zapomina nawet na chwilę. Wie jak wielu na nim polega. I nie chodzi tylko o inwestorów, którzy bardzo długo przekonywali się co do jego najnowszych pomysłów.

Droga na lotnisko jest pełna ciszy i dalej wcale nie jest lepiej. Niemal żałuje, że zaproponował im ten wyjazd aż dostrzega z jaką fascynacją Steve zaczyna przyglądać się wnętrzu samolotu. Pepper wybierała ten model, a ona ma dobry gust i trochę duszy artystki, więc Rogers musi czuć się tutaj o wiele lepiej. Może nawet dostrzega to, czego Tony nigdy nie zobaczy swoimi oczami inżyniera. Jest w końcu tylko mechanikiem.

Rozsiadają się w fotelach i trochę zaskakuje go, że pomimo tego, że mogliby; James i Steve wybierają miejsca naprzeciwko niego.

\- Na lotnisku nie powinno się spędzić kilku godzin? – pyta Rogers ciekawie.

\- Podlegamy pod przyspieszoną kontrolę bagażu. Zresztą dłużej sprawdzano moją załogę, odkąd nikt nie spodziewa się, że mi odbije i nagle porwę swój własny samolot, żeby uderzyć w jakiś rządowy budynek – odpowiada.

James odrobinę sztywnieje, co pewnie nie powinno go dziwić. Takie są jednak fakty. Nigdy nie widział bogatego terrorysty-samobójcy. Nigdy o takim nie słyszał i nie usłyszy. Bogaci nie ginęli w imię żadnej sprawy.

Nigdy publicznie nie rozgryzał tej prawidłowości, ale może powinien. Chciałby zobaczyć reakcje co poniektórych.

\- Poza tym nie umiem latać – kończy, bo zapada nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- Pewnie rozgryzłbyś to w ciągu kilku minut i wcale mnie to nie pociesza – stwierdza James.

\- Aerodynamika nie jest sztuką trudną. Kilka równań i jesteśmy w domu. Musiałbym jednak zajrzeć w plany samolotu, żeby wiedzieć jaki jest sens montowania tylu wajch – odpowiada.

\- Chyba każda do czegoś służy – mówi James niepewnie.

\- Zapewne, ale wszyscy powinniśmy dążyć do minimalizmu, to ogranicza błędy – rzuca i wzrusza ramionami, bo wydaje mu się to jak najbardziej logiczne.

Nie wie tylko dlaczego twórcy obecnych nowoczesnych technologii nie chcą przyznać mu racji. I może tak jest lepiej, bo jego sprzęt jest pozbawiony pustych guzików do klikania, które nie przynoszą niczego, dzięki temu jest lżejszy i lepiej wygląda. A on zaczyna dostrzegać to, że jednak w głębi duszy jest estetą.

\- Nie chcecie się przespać? Może coś do jedzenia? Szampan? – pyta i zaczyna rozglądać się za stewardessą.

Jeszcze nie ruszyli, a to dobry moment na drinka. W jego samolocie serwują je również przed startem. Na pokład już wszedł trzeźwy, co zresztą nie zdarzało się za każdym razem w przeszłości.

\- Chyba jestem zbyt zdenerwowany – przyznaje Steve.

\- Więc drinka – decyduje Tony za niego, a potem macha na Stephanie, z którą znają się od lat.

Wyciąga w górę trzy palce, żeby wiedziała, że to nie tylko dla niego. Jest chyba równie zdenerwowany co Steve, ale z kompletnie innych względów.

Zaczyna znowu żyć w konflikcie. Nie wie co tym wyjazdem chce osiągnąć, a jednocześnie nie chce się okłamywać. I od razu pojawia się myśl, że to bezowocne, bo i tak się nie uda. Nie umie przestać się jednak łudzić.

Jego umysł zaczyna działać na przyspieszonych obrotach, jakby do tej pory dostatecznie wiele myśli nie zajmowało jego pamięci podręcznej.

Wie, że nie przestanie pracować i nie utrudni mu to projektowania nowych wynalazków, ale to po prostu wyczerpujące. Wykorzystuje pokłady sił, które potrzebne mu są do wmawiania Pepper i Samowi, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

Stephanie stawia przed nimi trzy szklanki i uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

\- Whiskey – tłumaczy Steve’owi, który spogląda na ciemny płyn podejrzliwie. – Wiem, że wolisz wino, ale whiskey przed lotem jest najlepsza.

Rogers bierze ostrożny łyk i trochę się krzywi, ale wypija wszystko do dna, jakby było cholernym wstrętnym lekarstwem, a nie _single malt_ za dwa tysiące za butelkę.

Happy zapewne zalałby się łzami i to Tony’emu paradoksalnie poprawia humor.

\- Dlaczego się tak uśmiechasz? – pyta James.

Steve zerka na niego równie podejrzliwie.

\- Nieważne. Powiem wam po wylądowaniu – obiecuje, chociaż naprawdę ma ochotę zobaczyć reakcje Steve’a na to ile kosztuje alkohol, który tak potwornie sponiewierał. – Nic złego – obiecuje im, kiedy zaczynają wyglądać na zaniepokojonych.

Nie wie czy udałoby mu się wybrnąć z sytuacji, gdyby nie komunikat pilota, że mają zgodę na wylot. Muszą zapiąć pasy, co rozprasza Steve’a i Jamesa na tyle, że skupiają się wyłącznie na sobie. Stephanie zabiera puste szklanki, bo to nie całkiem bezpieczne, żeby trzymać szkło na stole. On sam odchyla się do tyłu i bierze kilka głębszy wdechów, kiedy zaczynają kołować, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że Steve i James trzymają się za ręce.

Kiedy w końcu odrywają się od ziemi nie jest to nawet w połowie tak okropne jak przelot wojskowym samolotem do Stanów, który zafundował mu Rhodey. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy jest w powietrzu od tamtego razu, ale to wspomnienia wraca raz po raz. Oraz to jak wybuch wyrzucił go z kryjówki terrorystów wprost w piaski pustyni.

Niemal czuje jak ziarenka trzeszczą mu między zębami.

\- Hej wszystko w porządku? – pyta James nagle i obaj patrzą na niego ewidentnie zmartwieni.

\- Ostatnio nie lubię latać – przyznaje Tony. – Przywyknę – dodaje, bo wspomnienia Afganistanu rozmywa się.

Nie czuje też palącego słońca na twarzy.

James nie komentuje tego ‘ostatnio’, które wypowiedział całkiem niepotrzebnie. Zwykle się lepiej pilnuje, ale zbyt długo z nimi przebywa. Nie jest w stanie ukrywać się przed ludźmi, z którymi mieszka. Przekracza to nawet jego możliwości.

\- Podobno co siedem lat zmienia się kompletnie charakter człowieka – rzuca Steve.

Tony nie może popatrzeć na niego z powątpiewaniem.

\- Oglądałem o tym program – uściśla Rogers.

\- Udam, że telewizja nie kłamie. Tylko tym razem, bo to działa na moją korzyść – uściśla, ponieważ trochę jest dupkiem.

Steve nie wydaje się mieć mu tego za złe.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta Tony krótko i rzeczowo.

\- To jest związane z obumieraniem komórek. Co siedem lat jesteś całkiem nowym człowiekiem – wyjaśnia mu Rogers i to trochę trzyma się kupy.

Ma ochotę trochę zapytać jak długo razem są z Jamesem, bo może coś się zmieni niebawem. Nie stosuje już jednak dziecinnych zagrań. Poza tym to nic nie zmienia w jego sytuacji. Szuka dziury w całym, bo jest zdenerwowany lotem i trochę liczył, że jednak samolot zaimponuje Steve’owi, ale Rogers nie wydaje się być pod wrażeniem.

\- Moje komórki trochę długo obumierały – stwierdza cierpko, a potem spogląda na Stephanie znacząco.

Tym razem podnosi dwa palce, bo na swoje nieszczęście poprosił Happy’ego o podstawienie na lotnisko samochodu bez kierowcy. Chciał poprowadzić wzdłuż wybrzeża Roadsterem. Dawno nie czuł wiatru we włosach i trochę zaczyna za tym tęsknić. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że będzie tak zmęczony.

Upicie się jednak nie jest odpowiedzią na cokolwiek. Nie chce, żeby Steve i James widzieli go takiego. Wygrał ze swoimi demonami jakiś czas temu, nie bez problemów. Powrót do tego, co było go nie interesuje w obecnej chwili.

Stephanie kładzie przed nimi dwa drinki i tony popycha szklanki w ich kierunku.

\- Dla mnie woda z cytryną – prosi kobietę.

\- Oczywiście panie Stark, będą państwo chcieli zjeść coś w czasie lotu? – pyta Stephanie i spogląda na nich wyczekująco.

\- Ja nie – odpowiada Steve niemal od razu, kiedy dopija swoją porcję alkoholu.

Tony może przysiąc, że ten rumieniec nie jest całkiem naturalny. Steve zresztą podwija rękawy swojej koszulki, odsłaniając chude nadgarstki. Jakby miał niedostatecznie wiele problemów James ściąga swój sweter przez głowę.

\- Malibu jest w Kalifornii, wzięliście coś na plażę, prawda? – upewnia się. – Dla nas nic Stephanie, dziękuję.

Stewardessa odchodzi z wprawą, kogoś kto nie pierwszy raz znajduje się w powietrzu. Jemu samemu miękną trochę nogi, kiedy musi wstać na pokładzie lecącego samolotu.

\- Jasne – odpowiada James na wcześniej zadane pytanie i chyba powinno go dziwić, że obaj wydają się trochę wstawieni.

Może powinien powiedzieć im, że whiskey jest naprawdę mocna i nie powinni jej pić jak wódki. Sam nie pamięta już ile normalny człowiek powinien wypić bez jakiegokolwiek wpływu na organizm czy osąd. Świetnie udaje trzeźwego nawet wtedy, kiedy jest tak pijany, że nie widzi na metr. Pepper bywała pod wrażeniem w takich chwilach.

W jego głowie pojawia się myśl, że nigdy nie widział ich tak naprawdę pijących. Czasami podczas kolacji znika butelka wina, ale jest ich trzech. Nawet nie zauważa, że pochłonął jakikolwiek alkohol, który jest wtedy bardziej dodatkiem do potrawy.

Stephanie przynosi mu szklankę wody i cały dzbanek, który stawia na specjalnej półeczce. Nie umyka jego uwadze to, że otwiera ściankę barku, odsłaniając ukryte tam butelki. Przed nimi kilka godzin lotu, więc może to faktycznie nienajgorszy pomysł, żeby Steve i James się trochę odprężyli. Mogą się zresztą nawet wyspać w tych fotelach.

\- Jeszcze po jednym? – pyta z zainteresowaniem.

\- Przestaje mi przeszkadzać ten smak – przyznaje Steve.

Happy gdzieś tam na pewno płacze w ciszy.


	16. Chapter 16

Wychodzą z samolotu późnym popołudniem, nie zaczyna się jeszcze ściemniać, ale niebawem słońce schowa się do oceanu. Ze szczytu schodów widzi jak obsługa lotniska chowa ich bagaże do samochodu. Walet stoi z kluczykami w ręce, spoglądając w jego stronę z uprzejmym wystudiowanym uśmiechem.

Zawsze rozdaje wysokie napiwki, więc uwielbiają go w okolicy.

Steve i James są w wyśmienitych humorach. Nie przespali nawet minuty, ale nie upili się nawet tak bardzo. Dawkował im alkohol na ile mógł.

Nie wiedział, że Steve bełkocze o sztuce, kiedy procenty uderzają mu do głowy, ale to nawet urocze.

\- Nieźle – rzuca James tuż za nim, kiedy siada na przednim siedzeniu obok niego.

Steve spogląda trochę zirytowany na swojego chłopaka, ale zajmuje miejsce z tyłu bez gderania. Wciąż ma rumieńce na policzkach, a jego oczy błyszczą niezdrowo, ale nie gorączką, ale nietrzeźwością. Ten widok służy mu o wiele za bardzo.

James zresztą wydaje się nagle wyluzowany, spokojny i mniej spięty.

Chyba pierwszy raz widzi ludzi, którzy faktycznie powinni się czasem napić. Prawdopodobnie wiąże się to z tym, że nie upijają się każdego dnia.

\- Na zamówienie – mówi, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – prycha Steve i Tony przez chwilę zaczyna się obawiać, że Rogers zrzuci na niego wszystko to, co ma na sumieniu.

Steve jednak odchyla głowę trochę na bok, a potem bierze głębszy wdech, kiedy używa inhalatora.

\- Może zamknę dach? – proponuje Tony niemal natychmiast.

\- Ani się waż – rzuca Steve i zapina się pasami. – Potem ja jadę z przodu – dodaje, żeby nie było żadnych nieporozumień i James szczerzy się szeroko.

Coś w jego wzroku mówi Tony’emu, że Barnes raczej nie odda tego miejsca bez walki.

\- Albo któryś z was może poprowadzić – proponuje.

\- Poważnie? – dziwi się James.

\- Jasne, dlaczego nie? – pyta Tony. – Nie zauważyłeś, że ciągle mnie ktoś wozi?

\- Tak, ale…  - zaczyna James i urywa.

Tony nie wie w czym problem, więc spogląda na niego raz jeszcze, ale musi skupić się na prowadzaniu samochodu, bo nie są jeszcze na obwodnicy, a wyjazdów z lotniska nienawidzi najbardziej. Wie, że na plotkarskich portalach pojawią się później ich niewyraźne zdjęcia, ale naprawdę lubi ten samochód. Brakuje mu jeżdżenia po wygodnych drogach bez korków.

\- Ale co? – pyta wprost.

\- Prowadziłem tylko w Afganistanie – przyznaje nagle James.

Tony chce spytać jeszcze raz w czym problem, ale dociera do niego o co chodzi.

\- Prowadziłeś tylko pojazdy opancerzone? – upewnia się i nie musi spoglądać na Jamesa, żeby wiedzieć, że trafił w sedno.

Wielu nowojorczyków nie ma samochodów, bo w tym mieście płaci się nawet za oddychanie.

\- Ale masz prawo jazdy? – pyta, a potem zerka we wsteczne lusterko wprost na Steve’a.

Rumieniec na twarzy Rogersa pogłębia się.

\- Steve chorował, kiedy robiliśmy kurs w szkole – wyjaśnia James. – A ja mam prawo jazdy tylko…

\- Nie ma żadnego tylko – ucina krótko. – Mam sporo placu za domem. Dzisiaj nie, ale jutro przypomnisz sobie podstawy – decyduje i nie dodaje, że dzisiaj po prostu obaj są pijani.

Może nie wyglądają na kompletnie zalanych, ale nie kłócą się z nim w tej chwili i nie musi stosować żadnych podstępów, żeby ich na to namówić, co mówi samo za siebie.

Steve unosi ręce do góry, kiedy wjeżdżają na drogę szybkiego ruchu i zaczynają się rozpędzać. Ewidentnie podoba mu się co pęd powietrza robi z jego włosami, jak prześlizguje się przez jego palce. Tony stara się nie gapić, odkąd prowadzi, ale to nie takie proste, kiedy Steve uśmiecha się tak szeroko i nieskrępowanie.

\- Możesz jechać szybciej? – pyta Rogers.

Tony naciska na pedał gazu, ale nie przekracza niedozwolonej prędkości.

Steve śmieje się na tylnym siedzeniu, a James mu wtóruje. To idiotyczne, bo nie wie z czego oni się tak cieszą, ale sam się staje odrobinę szczęśliwszy. Nie śmieje się jednak głośno, bo to nie w jego stylu. I nie jest pijany. Nie ma wymówki.

Podjeżdżają do jego domu o wiele szybciej niż chciałby, ale w końcu Pepper wybrała to miejsce nie tylko z powodu świetnego widoku. Kiedy musiał zniknąć prasie w oczu, przyjeżdżał tutaj pod osłoną nocy i zaszywał się na kilka dni, zanim wszystko nie przycichło. Nie przyjechał tutaj jednak po Afganistanie.

\- To jest twój dom? – pyta Steve z niedowierzaniem.

I wszyscy trzej prawie dostają zawału, kiedy obok samochodu materializuje się facet w ciemnej marynarce, a potem wyciąga z bagażnika ich torby jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Tony zamorduje Happy’ego.

\- Witamy panie Stark – rzuca drugi facet, którego imienia Tony nie zna.

\- Zabije Happy’ego – mówi na głos. – Możecie odejść. Poradzimy sobie – zapewnia ludzi, którzy wyglądają jak ochrona prezydenta.

Facet wygląda na zdezorientowanego.

\- Jest was tutaj pewnie z pięćdziesięciu. Niech zostanie połowa. Przyjechaliśmy na weekend i chcemy spokoju – zapewnia.

Garniak zamiera, kiedy otwiera jego drzwi.

\- Uwierz mi na słowo, że Happy się nie dowie – dodaje i chyba to przesądza sprawę.

Nie sądził nawet, że Hogan ma taki posłuch nawet wśród ochroniarzy na drugim wybrzeżu. Od czasu jego porwania Happy reaguje jak histeryk. Nie tylko podwoił jego ochronę, ale zaczął zatrudniać ludzi, którzy nie tak dawno odbijali statki z załogą od somalijskich piratów. Tony jest zatem pewien, że rząd wyszkolonych zabójców tym razem znajdzie go, gdziekolwiek zostanie przewieziony.

Nie chce jednak podzielać paranoi Happy’ego.

Odgadania facetów i zabiera swoje bagaże, starając się nie zauważać tego jak Steve i James patrzą na niego teraz. Jeszcze kilka minut temu bawili się przednio. Chowa się w domu, słysząc, że za nim podążają, ale nagle jest tak samo zmęczony jak w samolocie.

\- Wasz pokój jest na końcu korytarza – rzuca, machając dłonią w przeciwnym kierunku, niż sam się wybierał.

W ten sposób on i jego goście zachowywali jak najwięcej prywatności. Pracowali w tym domu z Pepper nie raz i nie dwa.

\- Oglądamy coś dzisiaj? – pyta Steve z dziwną nadzieją w głosie i zapewne trudno mu będzie zasnąć po locie.

\- Pewnie – zgadza się bez wahania, chociaż jest piekielnie zmęczony.

 

***  
  
Nie wie nawet kiedy zasypia, ale podejrzewa, że nie dociera nawet do końca pierwszej rundy, kiedy jego oczy się zamykają. Kanapa w domu w Malibu nie jest przystosowana do oglądania telewizji. Nigdy nie korzystał z niej w ten sposób. Ostatnim co pamięta jest ciepłe ramię Steve’a, przylegającego do jego własnego. Może przysiąc, że czuł też wodę po goleniu Rogersa.

Kiedy się budzi to głównie przez to, że ktoś nad nim szepcze. Nie jest to do końca dobry dźwięk, bo ostatnio kiedy tak było, terroryści zastanawiali się czy przeżyje z akumulatorem w piersi.

Nie wrzeszczy, ale rozgląda się wokół lekko spanikowany, otwierając nagle oczy.

Steve i James patrzą na niego trochę zdezorientowani, jakby nie spodziewali się czegoś podobnego. Jakimś cudem znajduje się w swojej sypialni, na łóżku.

\- No to rozwiązuje problem – stwierdza Steve i zaczyna ziewać.

Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Rogers ma w rękach szklankę w whiskey. Jakoś niejasno sobie przypomina, że powiedział im, żeby częstowali się alkoholem, ale nie sądził, że wezmą to na poważnie.

\- Jaki problem? – pyta Tony.

\- Sam się rozbierasz – informuje Steve.

\- Chryste – wyrywa się Jamesowi. – Steve – jęczy.

\- Huh – rzuca Tony, bo ta uwaga niweluje resztki sennej mgiełki.

James zakrywa twarz metalową rękę, a potem zabiera szklankę z rąk Steve’a.

\- Ty masz ewidentnie dość – informuje swojego chłopaka Barnes. – Zasnąłeś na kanapie. Przyniosłem cię tutaj, bo tam nie byłoby ci za wygodnie i nie wiedzieliśmy gdzie są koce - rzuca do niego. 

\- Dzięki, ale mogłeś mnie obudzić – rzuca Tony, bo jest w lekkim szoku, że pozwolił się komukolwiek dotknąć.

Słabo sypiał już przed Afganistanem, a potem jego nieufność w stosunku do ludzi się tylko pogłębiła. Musiał być naprawdę wyczerpany lotem, skoro James przeniósł go z jednego pomieszczenia do drugiego.

\- Potrzebowałeś snu – stwierdza Barnes. – Zabieram Steve’a zanim powie albo zrobi coś naprawdę głupiego – dodaje i patrzy wymownie na Rogersa, który buja się w przód i w tył, i spogląda ciekawie w stronę jego łóżka.

James wyciąga Steve’a z jego sypialni, zanim Rogers decyduje czy faktycznie chce się obok niego położyć czy nie.

\- Jest zalany – mówi jeszcze Barnes na odchodnym, jakby Tony się nie domyślił.

 

****  
  
Siedzą przy śniadaniu we względnej ciszy. Steve nie wydaje się jakoś specjalnie skrępowany, a bardziej zmęczony, więc Tony szanuje jego skacowany stan. Wpycha w Rogersa jak najwięcej tłustego jedzenia, wiedząc, że po tym Steve poczuje się lepiej.

Nie rozmawiają o wczorajszym dniu, a on nie naciska. Są w Malibu, a tutaj chce się odprężyć.

\- Gotowy na naukę jazdy? – pyta, kiedy znoszą naczynia do zmywarki.

James zatrzymuje się w pół ruchu i odwraca w jego stronę bardzo powoli.

\- Mówiłeś poważnie? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Barnes.

\- Mogę sobie pozwolić na coś tak ekstrawaganckiego jak mówienie poważnie raz na jakiś czas – kpi Tony, bo nie może się powstrzymać, a potem rzuca kluczyki w stronę Jamesa.

Odbiera je jednak w chwilę potem z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Wyjadę z garażu – informuje go. – Jeśli rozwalisz elewację budynku, Pepper zabije nas obu – zapewnia go.

James nie wydaje się bynajmniej uspokojony. Może wie jak bardzo Pepper go nie lubi.

\- Nie wiem – zaczyna Barnes. – Ty nie masz normalnych samochodów. Nie mam nawet wyobrażenia ile może kosztować naprawa – dodaje.

Tony nie może nie machnąć ręką.

\- Jestem mechanikiem – przypomina mu z uśmiechem.

James waha się nadal, ale przynajmniej wie w czym problem. Zaproponowałby mu drinka a nawet dwa, ale w tym stanie nie mógłby prowadzić. Zresztą nie w tym rzecz. Tony wiedział, że wczoraj poszło o wiele za łatwo.

Zamiast kłócić się jednak i próbować manipulować Jamesem, po prostu zmierza w kierunku drzwi.

\- Zaraz wyjadę przed dom. Weźmiesz kluczyki i wsiądziesz do samochodu, a po wszystkim sam zaparkujesz w garażu – rzuca jedynie, nie dając Barnesowi wyboru.

Czasami po prostu tak trzeba. Słyszy ich obu za sobą. Nerwowe niepewne kroki Jamesa i to jak Steve włóczy się za nimi. Powinno go trochę przerażać, że jest w stanie ich odróżnić albo to, że zna ich tak dobrze.

Nie zajmuje mu długo wyjechanie z garażu i na szczęście żaden z jego ochroniarzy nie wychodzi tym razem na plac przed domem. Chyba rozmawiali wczoraj z Happym na temat wtopienia się w przestrzeń, bo nie dostrzega żadnych ciemnych marynarek. Kiedy jego wzrok pada na Steve’a, ten trochę zaskoczony rozgląda się wokół. Dojechali do domu dość późno i słońce zdążyło już zajść. Jedynie budynek stał dobrze oświetlony. W tym mroku nie było jednak widać ani oceanu ani tym bardziej drzewek, na których posadzenia nalegała Pepper.

Oddaje kluczyki Jamesowi, bo chociaż mógł zostawić je w stacyjce, to wydaje się bardziej ostateczne. Barnes chwyta je metalową ręką i Tony zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie tylko test umiejętności Jamesa, ale też sprawdzian dla ręki. Prototyp sprawdza się jednak przy manewrowaniu mniejszymi elementami niż drążek zmiany biegów.

Odsuwa się w stronę Steve’a, zostawiając całą wolną przestrzeń dla Jamesa.

\- Nie wolisz jechać ze mną? – pyta Barnes.

\- Nie. Jesteś dorosły, masz prawo jazdy – przypomina mu. – Poza tym, jeśli stwierdzisz, że jednak odfruniesz z moim cackiem, pamiętaj o tym, że Steve zostaje w zastaw ze mną – żartuje.

Rogers nie wydaje się bynajmniej rozbawiony. James jednak się uśmiecha i jemu to wystarcza.

\- Zabierz auto, ja sobie jakoś poradzę – rzuca Steve i patrzy na niego z wyzwaniem. – Tony się przecież mnie w końcu pozbędzie – dodaje, jakby był tego pewien.

\- Uważaj, bo cię zaskoczę – grozi mu i zaplata dłonie na piersi, bo też potrafi być upartym skurczybykiem.

Nie odpuszcza, kiedy widzi w tym sens. Nawet jego odwroty są strategiczne.

Steve wydaje się zaskoczony, więc mimo wszystko wygrywa to starcie, co cieszy go, chociaż przecież w końcu i tak przegrywa o wiele poważniejszą wojnę. Tego jednak nie wie nikt prócz niego samego.

Słodki dźwięk silnika przecina powietrze i spogląda na dość skupionego Barnesa. James zwalnia hamulec nie tak płynnie jak powinien, ale to samochód, z którym się jeszcze nie spotkał. Sprzęgło łapie tutaj bardzo wysoko. Mógł mu to powiedzieć, ale w zasadzie nie wie czy to cokolwiek zmieniłoby. James już i tak jest niezwykle ostrożny.

Koła toczą się powoli po płytkach jego podjazdu i Barnes decyduje się wyjechać trochę na drogę, zanim robi niewielkie koło i wraca do niego. A wszystko to leniwie powoli.

\- Szybciej! – krzyczy do niego Tony, ponieważ z taką prędkością nie jeździła nawet jego babcia.

James spogląda na niego trochę zirytowany, a potem zmienia bieg na wsteczny o znowu wyjeżdża z podjazdu, tym razem porusza się o wiele szybciej niż wcześniej, o wiele pewniej. Tony słyszy też wyraźnie, że silnik pracuje płynnie, bez zgrzytów. Barnes ma talent do prowadzenia samochodu, jest pewny siebie i spokojny, kiedy w końcu się skupia i przestaje martwić o coś tak idiotycznego jak koszty prawdopodobnych napraw.

Tony musi przyznać, że zakładał, że może dojść do drobnych zarysowań, ale nigdy nie powie tego na głos.

\- Dobrze mu idzie – stwierdza Steve i wydaje się faktycznie zdziwiony.

\- Dlaczego miałby nie dać sobie rady – prycha Tony, a potem pokazuje Jamesowi, żeby zawrócił i wysyła go na główną drogę.

Wie, że nic nie będzie tamtędy jechało, bo w okolicy nie ma innych domów prócz jego własnego. Mają przed sobą dobre trzy kilometry trasy do wypróbowania. Nie powie tego jednak Jamesowi, bo za kółkiem trzeba skupiać się przez cały czas.

Steve nie mówi nic więcej i Tony zerka na niego, nie wiedząc czy Rogers czasem nie czuje się trochę gorzej. Nie ma pojęcia ile wczoraj wypili, kiedy spał, ale James wydawał się całkiem trzeźwy, kiedy rozmawiali. Nigdy nie widział, aby Steve zachowywał się w ten sposób, ale to trochę odprężające, że każdy ma czasem gorszy dzień.

\- Chcesz wejść do środka? – pyta wprost.

Steve ziewa przeciągle, zasłaniając usta ręką, ale kiwa przecząco głową.

\- Będzie chciał, żebyśmy zobaczyli jak parkuje – informuje go Rogers.

\- Od tego mam kamery – odpowiada.

\- Możesz podrzucić mu nagranie potem. Nagranie to nie to samo – wyjaśnia Steve i pewnie ma rację.

Nie czekają zresztą długo, zanim James pojawia się na jego podjeździe. Samochód wydaje się być w całości, a Barnes uśmiecha się szeroko, radośnie. Cień, który widział jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej prawie znika z jego oczu. James wygląda prawie tak jak na rysunku Steve’a, którego Tony jeszcze nie oddał.

 

***  
  
Friday wydaje się zadowolona z tego, że złożył jej wizytę. Steve zamiera, kiedy w końcu uruchamia sztuczną inteligencję, a potem rozgląda się wokół, jakby szukał źródła tego głosu. James zapewne uspokoiłby go, odkąd wiedział o Friday od jakiegoś czasu, ale wyszedł, kiedy jeden z jego podopiecznych zadzwonił. Najwyraźniej obowiązki terapeuty sięgały o wiele dalej.

\- To Friday – przedstawia.

\- Witam panie Stark, Tony – rzuca mechaniczny głos.

Steve spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- To jest Friday? Sądziłem, że to jakaś gosposia – przyznaje Rogers.

\- Prawie. To gosposia i ochrona zarazem – wyjaśnia. – Włącza się, kiedy dzieje się coś niedobrego. Pozostaje w uśpieniu przez większość czasu. Pepper korzysta z tego domu i nie lubi czuć się szpiegowana, kiedy jest tutaj sama – dodaje.

\- Nie wiem skąd wypływa ta niechęć – mówi Friday i czuje się urażona.

Tony ma pewne pojęcie na ten temat. Pepper długo oswaja się z Jarvisem, ale odkąd ten nosi imię po jego kamerdynerze i najlepszym przyjacielu, Potts jakoś to przełknęła. Friday jest tworem o wiele mniej przystosowanym do kontaktów z ludźmi. Nie miał czasu do pracy nad nią, odkąd nie przyjeżdża do Malibu już tak często.

Nie wie też za bardzo jaką osobowość jej nadać, a Friday zdaje się być wciąż zagubioną nastolatką.

\- To prawie, że młodsza siostra Jarvisa – wyjaśnia, chociaż to też nieadekwatne określenie.

Myśli o nich jak o całkiem odrębnych projektach. Jarvis pod wieloma względami jest o wiele bardziej zaawansowany, chociaż powstał o wiele wcześniej. Gdyby ktoś poznał tych dwoje, uznałby, że Tony się cofa w swoich projektach i pod pewnymi względami tak było. Chciał dotrzeć do źródła i wybrać inną drogę.

\- Friday, co u ciebie? – pyta.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Co u pana? – odpowiada Friday bez wahania, ale brakuje w tym ciepła i Tony ma wrażenia, że to czysto formalna regułka.

\- Po staremu – rzuca. – Przygotuj nagranie z poranka, kiedy James prowadził Roadstera.

\- James, wprowadzić? – pyta Friday.

\- James Barnes. Pełen dostęp – potwierdza. – Steve Rogers. Pełen dostęp – powtarza spokojnie, bo Friday musi mieć czas na przetworzenie wszystkiego.

Steve opiera się o blat stołu, zamierając na chwilę nad swoim kubkiem z herbatą. Może to nie do końca normalne, że Tony przydziela im pełen dostęp, ale w tym warsztacie nie ma nic, co jest warte ukradzenia. Nie, żeby Steve kiedykolwiek czegoś podobnego próbował.

Uderza go też jak bardzo ufa tej dwójce.

Happy zapewne nazwałby go idiotą.

Może miałby rację.

\- Friday, wiesz co robić – rzuca jeszcze.

\- Tak szefie – odpowiada mu sztuczna inteligencja.

I może nie chodzi o oprogramowanie, ale czas, jaki spędza z Fry. Może chodzi jedynie o jego obecność. Friday całymi dniami siedzi niema. Nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje w tym czasem z jej pamięcią operacyjną. Czy sztuczna inteligencja miewała myśli?

 

***   
  
Wychodzą na plażę przed południem, bo spacer dobrze im zrobi. Zabezpieczył nagranie dla Jamesa, chociaż w zasadzie to trochę idiotyczne. Spędził kilka długich minut na sprawdzaniu czy nie ma czegoś podejrzanego wypisanego na twarzy, ale chyba nie najgorzej się ukrywa. Nie spogląda na Jamesa jak zakochany psiak i tyle mu wystarczy. Po pierwsze chce zachować swoją godność i nie zaliczyć głupiej wpadki.

Steve i James idą z nim ramię w ramię. Rogers jak zwykle między nimi, ale nie czuje się tak, jakby Steve odgradzał go od Jamesa. Raczej jakby obaj go chronili. Nie jest specjalnie wysoki, więc to, że James nad nim górował jakoś go specjalnie nie krępowało. Nie ma kompleksów na punkcie żadnych centymetrów dotyczących jego ciała.

W pewnym sensie jednak dobrze czuje się z faktem, że jest wyższy od Steve’a. Jakby cokolwiek to zmieniało.

Nie wie jak długo idą w ciszy, ale jest tak przyjemnie, że nie chce psuć tej chwili. Wieje przyjemny wiatr znad oceanu, niosąc drobinki wody. Wie, że nie opalą się w ciągu tego weekendu, ale i tak przyjemnie jest wystawić twarz do słońca. Jego stopy grzęzną w piasku raz po raz, ale to też ma pewien urok.

\- Pierwszy raz jesteśmy na plaży – mówi nagle Steve.

\- Nie, ja nie pierwszy raz – przyznaje James i zapewne zwiedził jedną czy dwie podczas misji w wojsku.

Steve’owi chyba podobna myśl przychodzi do głowy, bo nie ciągnie Barnesa za język. Tony chce spytać czy wszystkiego wcześniej doświadczali razem, ale to wchodzenie z buciorami w życie innych. Nie wątpi, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi.

\- No cóż – wzdycha Steve. – W takim razie ja korzystam – rzucam, a potem zrywa się do biegu i omija ich zgrabnie w drodze do oceanu.

Pierwsza fala oblewa go aż do kolan, więc zatrzymuje się zaskoczony.

\- Jakie to zimne – jęczy Steve, wycofując się niemal natychmiast.

\- Nie jest aż tak źle. Po prostu za długo stałeś na słońcu – prycha Tony i wyciąga stopę przed siebie tak długo aż woda obmywa ją z piasku.

Podwija nogawki spodni, bo nie ma ochoty na to, żeby lepiły się do jego nóg, kiedy będą wracali. Fale nie są już tak wysokie jak porankami czy pod wieczór, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogą zaskoczyć. Nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio tak po prostu spacerował brzegiem oceanu. Nie wie nawet gdzie znajduje się w tej chwili jego komórka.

\- Jak tu pusto – zauważa James.

\- To prywatna plaża. Ochrona pilnuje, żeby nikt tutaj nie zawędrował. Przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy ja tutaj jestem – przyznaje Tony.

Steve wygląda tak, jakby chciał to skomentować, ale nie robi tego. Może się już poddał w jego kwestii.

\- Paparazzi mogą kręcić się wszędzie – ciągnie dalej Tony, bo to nie tylko dla jego bezpieczeństwa. – Wasze twarze mogą trafić na pierwsze strony gazet.

James nie odzywa się, bo rozmawiali już o tym nie raz. Dlatego też byli tak ostrożni, kiedy sypiali razem. Żaden z nich nie chciał, aby tajemnica się wydała. Może jeśli ujawniono by ich romans, Steve powiedziałby o nim parę gorzkich słów do prasy, dając im pożywkę na kilka dodatkowych miesięcy, chociaż w to naprawdę wątpi.

Rogers to dość prywatny facet.

Może dlatego też się spina i teraz, i rozgląda wokół, jakby dopiero dotarło do niego, że przebywa w towarzystwie człowieka, który podnosił nakłady magazynów plotkarskich tego świata dość systematycznie odkąd skończył szesnaście lat. Nie do końca to wtedy było jego winą, ale przynamniej nauczyło go to tego, że nie może zwierzyć się każdemu.

Z wszystkich tak zwanych przyjaciół z tego okresu została mu jedynie Pepper i Rhodes.

Nie jest pewien ile teraz płacono za jego tajemnice.

\- Nie martw się tym – wzdycha Tony. – Po to ochrona na perymetrze. Musieliby nas zaskoczyć z łodzi, a mamy środek dnia. Nikt nie spodziewa się mniej spacerującego o tej porze po plaży – dodaje.

O tej godzinie często wciąż znajdował się w łóżku. Dopiero od niedawna sypia wtedy, co większa część społeczeństwa. Noc i dzień nabrały nowych znaczeń, odkąd miał współlokatorów. Ustalił grafik   pracy w warsztacie pod ich własne, bo w przeciwnym razie nie miałby mu nawet kto odgrzać jedzenia na kolację.

Chodzenie spać wtedy co wszyscy, miało swoje pewne plusy.

\- Ludzie robią takie rzeczy? – dziwi się Steve.

\- Przez cały czas – przyznaje cicho.

Nie wie jak długo tak po prostu stoją, gapiąc się w przestrzeń, ale James w końcu potrąca go ramieniem, jakby chciał go w ten sposób wesprzeć. Jakby chciał powiedzieć „nie martw się”. Tony od dawna nie kłopotał się zwracaniem uwagi na paparazzi. I tak robili to, na co mieli ochotę dla tego, kto płacił najwięcej.

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie takiego życia – stwierdza Steve i spogląda na niego tak, jakby oczekiwał jakiegoś komentarza z jego strony.

Tony pojęcia nie ma co ma powiedzieć. Nie chce, żeby Steve litował się nad jego losem, bo nie jest najgorzej. Jeśli jedynym jego problemem byliby paparazzi, byłby szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Większość z tych ludzi można było kupić, a on miał pieniądze.

Znał takich, którzy kupowali paparazzi, żeby ci za nimi chodzili. To dopiero było chore.

\- Steve chciał powiedzieć… - zaczyna James, chyba sądząc, że odebrał uwagę jego chłopaka jako obraźliwą.

\- Wiem, co Steve chciał powiedzieć – wchodzi mu w słowo, bo nie trzeba mu tego kilkukrotnie tłumaczyć.

I tak nie ma na to dobrego komentarza. Jego życie jest jakie jest. Nie widzi możliwości zmiany. Zbyt długo grał w tę grę.

\- Nie wiem tylko, co chcesz usłyszeć – odpowiada i powoli zaczyna wracać do domu. – Jak tam pierwszy kontakt z plażą? – pyta, chcąc zmienić temat i jest naprawdę zaskoczony, że Steve na to pozwala, zamiast się nad nim pastwić.

\- Jest inaczej niż sobie wyobrażałem – przyznaje Rogers. – Myślałem, że wszędzie leżą muszle i rozgwiazdy.

\- Nie daj się zwieść, na pewno znajdziesz tutaj niejedną – zapewnia go. – Wszystko systematycznie przykrywa piasek, ale dalej od brzegu pewnie coś się zachowało – podpowiada mu.

Pewnie skończą szukając pamiątek znad oceanu. To nie byłby najgorszy sposób na spędzenie weekendu. Nigdy dotąd nie miał czasu na podobne poszukiwania. Członkowie zarządu zapewne nazwaliby to marnowaniem czasu, podobnie jak jego własny ojciec, ale chyba dorósł już do punktu, w którym rozumie, że lepsze to niż zapijanie się, żeby zapomnieć.

Tu i teraz jego umysł jest przyjemnie cichy, nie krzyczy do niego żadna niechciana myśl. Jest odprężony, jego serce bije wolno, stabilnie. Nie odnosi wrażenia, że reaktor łukowy w jego piersi ociera o kości żeber.

James i Steve rozmawiają ze sobą dosłownie o niczym, o piasku, o wodzie, o słońcu, o planach na obiad i kolacje, w które go włączają. Nikt nie zadaje mu pytań, na które nie zna odpowiedzi – albo co gorsza zna.

Możliwe, że tak wygląda szczęście.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNoWriMo trwa :D miłego czytania wszystkim :)

Pepper dzwoni do niego jakoś po południu. Friday nie łączy na ekran, więc odbiera komórkę, zastanawiając się czy to coś poufnego, związanego z firmą, czy Potts chce się na nim powyżywać albo nazwać go idiotą. W żadnym z tych przypadków nie chce, aby James i Steve słyszeli treść ich rozmowy, więc zamyka się w swojej sypialni, czekając na najgorsze.

\- Zabrałeś ich do Malibu? – pyta Pepper zamiast się przywitać.

\- Cześć tobie też – odpowiada. – Co tam u ciebie?

\- Tony – jęczy Pepper.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym – przypomina jej. – Potrzebowałem oderwać się od Nowego Jorku i jestem w Malibu – informuje ją, chociaż nie musi, bo Happy najwyraźniej doniósł jej już wszystko.

Oczami wyobraźni widzi jak Potts spogląda na niego zmartwiona.

\- Może też przyjedziesz? – proponuje jej, chociaż wie doskonale jaka będzie odpowiedź.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę – wzdycha Pepper.

\- Za dużo pracujesz – mówi, bo to się zaczyna robić niebezpieczne.

Pepper nie była na urlopie, odkąd wrócił. Wcześniej też nie brała nigdy wolnego, ale zawsze starał się ją zwabiać na jego własne urlopy. Pod pozorem pracy zaszywali się w Malibu i spędzali kilka dni na plaży. Pepper się opalała, a on projektował na tablecie. Udawał, że się mu lepiej myśli, kiedy w tle słyszał szum fal, ale prawda była taka, że czasem oboje potrzebowali po prostu uciec.

Teraz nie było nikogo, kto pilnował Potts. Nie do końca to zaplanował.

\- Wysyłam po ciebie samolot – informuje ją.

\- A wiesz gdzie jestem? – pyta Pepper wprost.

Zapewne zatem nie w Nowym Jorku. Może nawet nie w Stanach.

\- A zwiedzasz tam cokolwiek? – odbija piłeczkę.

\- Hotelowe wnętrza – odpowiada Potts.

\- Ty zbereźnico. Dlaczego nie znałem cię od tej strony? – kpi.

Pepper wzdycha, co nie jest niczym nowym. Nie próbuje go jednak namówić do powrotu do firmy, jakby wiedziała, że wciąż nie jest w stanie spoglądać w oczy inwestorów. Trochę im nie ufa, w pewnym sensie wie też, że gdyby każdy z nich był na miejscu Obiego, zrobiliby to samo, a to sprawia, że nie chce z nimi przebywać za długo w jednym miejscu.

Pepper daje sobie z nimi radę. Jego i tak nigdy nie interesowały liczby i może to był najwyższy czas, żeby odciąż dział badawczy od finansowego.

Potts i tak pozwoli mu na kupienie wszystkich zabawek, których potrzebuje do eksperymentu.

\- Nie przemęczaj się – radzi jej. – Wypij drinka wieczorem przed snem. Pamiętaj, że jesteś najlepsza, niezależnie od tego, co sądzą. Jesteś jedyną, która siedzi w fotelu Starka i nie nosi tego nazwiska – przypomina jej, bo chociaż z tego kpią, to naprawdę wiele znaczy.

\- Próbujesz poprawić mi humor czy odwrócić uwagę? – pyta ciekawie Potts.

\- Próbuje powiedzieć ci, że cię wspieram – informuje ją całkiem poważnie.

\- Ja też cię zawsze wspieram, Tony. Dla twojego dobra jednak w tej jednej kwestii nie mogę. Dla twojego dobra – podkreśla Pepper.

\- Wiem i nie oczekuję tego – prycha Tony.

 

****  
  
Steve przygotowuje dla nich lunch i to są chyba najlepsze kanapki jakie jadł od dawna. Nie ma pojęcia jak Rogers to robi, ale ma ochotę na dokładkę. Zerka subtelnie w stronę kuchni, ale nic nie zostało, co trochę sprawia mu zawód.

\- Chcesz kolejną? – pyta Steve.

\- Robi najlepsze kanapki pod słońcem no nie? – rzuca James.

\- Jeśli to nie problem. Chociaż pewnie to się w końcu na mnie odbije – przyznaje Tony i poważnie się zastanawia czy powinien dalej jeść.

Jest od nich starszy, sporo siedzi przy stole projektowym ostatnio. To nie sprzyja dobrej sylwetce. Dotąd żywił się kawą i alkoholem, więc zbędne kilogramy się go nie imały. Nie chce zobaczyć swoich zdjęć w gazetach z dopiskiem, że jest otyły. Może to próżność przez niego przemawia, ale widział się w przyszłości jako może podstarzałego, ale wciąż przystojnego playboya. I chociaż porzucił tymczasowo podrywanie kogo popadnie, nie oznaczało to zapuszczenia się kompletnie.

\- Zdrowe jedzenie? – kpi Steve. – Oby się na tobie odbiło – życzy mu.

Tony ma ochotę się posprzeczać, ale Rogers wstaje, żeby zrobić mu kolejną kanapkę, więc przytomnie przestaje przeszkadzać. Zawsze mogą wrócić do tej rozmowy.

James wydaje się naprawdę nimi rozbawiony, więc rzuca mu jedno z tych swoich prowokujących spojrzeń, ale Barnes nie mówi ani słowa.

\- Jak tam w pracy, Steve? – pyta i zaskakuje go, że faktycznie są na etapie, kiedy może spontanicznie coś podobnego rzucić, a Rogers nie spojrzy na niego jak na idiotę.

Nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć jak długo razem mieszkają, ale to już kilka dobrych tygodni, może nawet miesięcy.

\- Sami wariaci – odpowiada Steve i to ich własny wewnętrzny żarcik.

Nie odwraca się do niego twarzą, dalej składając idealną kanapkę dla niego.

\- Udało się z tą magentą?

\- Powiedzmy – prycha Steve. – Dwie godziny zajęło nam wyjaśnienie facetowi, że kolory się miesza, a nie kupuje gotowe. Nie wiem czego oni uczą teraz na studiach.

\- Brzmisz, jakbyś miał sto lat – kpi Tony.

\- Może po prostu lubię starą szkołę? – pyta Steve.

\- A może po prostu jak zawsze masz burżuazyjny kołek w tyłku? – ryzykuje James.

Steve tym odwraca się do nich z nożem w ręku i uśmiecha trochę za szeroko, trochę zbyt podstępnie.

\- To wczoraj w nocy nie stanowiło problemu – rzuca Rogers i Tony’emu zajmuje chwilę przetworzenie tej informacji.

Nie zastanawiał się w jakich pozycjach James i Steve to robili. Kto był na dole, kto na górze. To nie była jego sprawa i bynajmniej nie zamierzał naruszać protokołu prywatności Jarvisa. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Steve w ogóle przekracza kolejną granicę, ale James śmieje się w głos, trochę z niedowierzaniem, trochę zaskoczony.

Steve jawił mu się ciągle może nie jako całkiem świętoszkowaty, ale raczej niezainteresowany rozmawianiem na podobne tematy publicznie. I szanował to. Szanował to jak nikt.

\- Jesteś jeszcze pijany? – pyta James wprost.

Steve szczerzy się do nich szeroko.

Tony nie ma pojęcia jak w ogóle zareagować, bo nigdy nie znał nikogo, kogo tak długo trzymało. Może to przez leki, bo odkąd sam bierze cały zestaw na każdą dolegliwość, nawet po lampce wina czasami czuje się śmiesznie. Potrafi to jednak kontrolować. W końcu ma tym dość duże doświadczenie.

\- Może położysz się? Albo… - urywa Tony, bo nie wie co proponuje się w tej sytuacji. – Chcesz wody?

\- Jakoś sobie poradzę – stwierdza Steve.

James zakrywa twarz dłonią, to znowu ta metalowa.

I nagle w głowie Tony’ego pojawia się całkiem wyraźny obraz jak Steve klęczy przed Barnesem wypinając swój mały blady tyłek, a James pieprzy go od tyłu, przytrzymując go metalową ręką. Sam był w tej pozycji nie raz i wie jakie to dobre uczucie. Chłód metalu kontrastuje z ciepłem ciała, ale nie rozprasza.

Chce się pozbyć tego wspomnienia jak najszybciej, ale to nie takie proste, bo taka fantazja pojawia się w jego głowie po raz pierwszy. Chce ją przebadać, przewinąć i przenalizować.

Kuchnia to nie do końca miejsce do tego stworzone.

\- Muszę na chwilę wyjść – rzuca.

\- Tony? – pyta niepewnie Steve.

\- Zjem później, przepraszam, przypomniałem sobie o telefonie, który powinienem wykonać – kłamie i brzmi to tak doskonale, że sam siebie przeklina, bo Steve i James mu wierzą i to chyba najgorsze, co może być.

Zamyka się w swojej sypialni i kieruje pod prysznic bez wahania. Nie robi tego często, bo to nie to samo, co dotyk drugiego człowieka, ale nawet on ma potrzeby. Najgorsze jest to, że wie jaka w dotyku jest proteza Jamesa. Steve pewnie długo się z nią oswajał aż stała się częścią Barnesa. Może James też unieruchamia go swoją metalową ręką, kiedy to robią. Może nawet Steve lubi to tak bardzo jak on. Nie byłby zaskoczony, chociaż stara się zachować umysł wolny od stereotypów. Steve wyglądałby jednak doskonale przytrzymywany w ten sposób. Wie ile radości sprawiło to jemu, jak bardzo podnieca go to nawet teraz. I nie chodzi jedynie o protezę Jamesa, bynajmniej. Barnes po prostu jest sporo silniejszy od nich obu.

Kiedy dochodzi z czołem opartym o płytki, stara się nie myśleć o tym, że to dopiero sobota.

 

****  
  
James odbiera kolejny telefon, kiedy wybierają się na kolejny spacer po plaży. Mogą jechać pozwiedzać okolicę, ale Steve rozbrajająco szczerze przyznaje, że musi się przejść, bo chyba zaczyna trzeźwieć.

Barnes przeprasza ich, a potem odchodzi poza zasięg głosu i zaczyna – sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy – dość poważną rozmowę. Tymczasem oni stoją po kostki w wodzie. Szum fal działa na niego kojąco i najwyraźniej na Steve’a całkiem podobnie, bo ten uśmiecha się błogo, a potem znienacka ochlapuje go wodą.

To dziecinne zagranie i Tony trochę jest w szoku. Zanim dociera do niego co w ogóle się stało, Steve jest daleko od brzegu.

Nie pozostaje dłużny, rzuca się w stronę Rogersa pełnym pędem i widzi, że Steve nie spodziewał się po nim nie tyle odwetu co tego, że Tony tak szybko biega. Dogania go w ciągu kilku chwil, chociaż Rogers naprawdę się starał zwiać. Są za daleko od wody, więc bezceremonialnie przerzuca sobie Steve’a przez ramię, żeby odnieść go do oceanu. Rogers nawet nie protestuje, trochę się wyrywa, ale ewidentnie nie ma ochoty spaść na piasek głową w dół, a może trochę wciąż jest w szoku, że Tony go w ogóle uniósł.

Może zakładał, że z powodu reaktora łukowego, Tony jest kaleką, ale to nie jest tak prosta sprawa. Czasami jest mu słabo, ale to nie ma nic wspólnego z metalowymi pierścieniami obok jego serca. To sprawa bardziej psychologiczna nić neurologiczna.

Nie może oczywiście funkcjonować jak całkiem normalny człowiek, ale to samo się tyczy Jamesa, a jednak nikt nie zauważyłby różnicy.

Próbuje zrzucić z siebie Steve’a do wody, ale okazuje się to trudniejsze niż złapanie go. Rogers wczepia swoje palce w jego koszulkę i Tony stara się nie dostać jego kolanem w twarz. Nie może się nie zaśmiać z triumfem, kiedy w końcu czuje, że wygrywa, ale Steve robi coś dziwnego, czego pewnie powinien się spodziewać, i nagle przenosi ciężar ciała, wytrącając go w równowagi.

Tony wywraca się wprost do wody wraz ze Steve’em, który wydostaje się spod niego i zaczyna oblewać go, jakby nie byli dość mokrzy.

\- Co wy robicie?! – słyszą nagle i James staje między nimi, jakby chciał ich rozdzielić.

Może z boku wyglądało to jak bójka, ale Tony zaczyna się śmiać jak wariat na widok wyrazu twarzy Barnesa i nie może przestać. W zasadzie jedno spojrzenie na Steve’a i wydają się myśleć o tym samym, bo kiedy Tony uderza w Jamesa barkiem, Rogers podcina mu nogi i Barnes ląduje w wodzie wydając z siebie jakiś bliżej nie opisany dźwięk. To nie do końca krzyk, ale też nie pisk. Tony zamierza mu to wypominać do końca życia.

Planuje się wydostać na bezpieczny brzeg, ale James chwyta go mocno za kostkę i ciągnie po piasku z powrotem do wody. Tony stara się czegoś chwycić, ale to trudne, kiedy ma się przed sobą pustą przestrzeń. Krztusi się, kiedy zalewa go woda i przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że to znowu Afganistan i nigdy nie zobaczy już domu, ale James stawia go na równe nogi przed sobą.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Barnes. – Fale się robią coraz większe – dodaje, chyba chcąc przeprosić.

\- Jak zawsze im bliżej wieczora – informuje go Tony i stara się nie gapić, kiedy James ściąga mokrą koszulkę i wkłada ją za pasek spodni.

Wciąż jest dość ciepło, ale powinni wracać, bo nie będzie im zbyt wygodnie za parę chwil. Nie wie też czy wytrzyma długo, kiedy James będzie chodził przy nim pół nago. Widział go w ten sposób wielokrotnie, ale jednak to nie to samo co w warsztacie. I nawet to, że doszedł pod prysznicem kilka godzin wcześniej nie pomaga.

– Gdzie Steve? – pyta, żeby się rozproszyć i szybko znajduje go za sobą, na piasku, starającego się wykręcić wodę z koszuli.

Są jak ogień i woda. Wszędzie tam, gdzie James ma widoczne mięśnie, Steve wydaje się gładki i delikatny, ale wciąż nie w ten kobiecy sposób. Może Rogers nie ma muskułów, ale w tym ciele jest ukryta siła.

James spogląda na niego tak, jakby czekał na coś i do Tony’ego dociera, że pewne jego własna koszulka nie przedstawia się najlepiej. Nie rozbierze się jednak na nieosłoniętej niczym przestrzeni za żadne skarby świata. Jeśli ktoś zobaczy protezę Jamesa i będzie wiedział co to jest, najwyżej ją ukradnie i Barnes dostanie inną rękę. Tony nie będzie miał czasu zbudować sobie nowego serca.

\- Wracajmy – rzuca, kierując się w stronę domu.

Rusza zanim odpowiadają cokolwiek.

 

***  
  
Kiedy James odbiera telefon po raz kolejny, nie może nie zareagować. Nie chodzi tylko o to, że dotąd nikt do Barnesa nie dzwonił aż tak często, ale o fakt, że nawet Steve wydaje się zaniepokojony.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta i trochę przeklina się za to, że James użył tych samych słów kilka godzin wcześniej.

\- To z pracy – rzuca Barnes i chyba to ma uciąć temat.

\- Może jesteśmy w stanie pomóc? – proponuje niepewnie.

James spogląda na niego trochę zaskoczony, ale nie wydaje się przekonany.

\- Nie mogę rozmawiać o tym, co dzieje się na terapii – informuje ich w końcu i Tony to naprawdę rozumie.

\- A hipotetycznie? I tak nie znamy nazwisk, a coś cię ewidentnie gryzie – mówi, bo takie są fakty.

James robi głębszy wdech i przygryza wargę, jakby nie wiedział nawet jak zacząć. Steve stawia przed nimi dzbanek z sokiem i przysiada się zamieniając się w słuch. Długo jednak nie padają żadne słowa i to trochę wytrąca go w równowagi. Prawdopodobnie problem leży daleko poza jego dziedzinami wpływów i nie wie dlaczego w ogóle zaproponował pomoc.

\- Powiedziałem facetowi, że ma depresję – przyznaje w końcu James. – Wiecie jak to wygląda; miał humory, zmienne nastroje, czasem zawieszał się, innym razem upijał… - urywa.

\- Malkontent – stwierdza Tony.

\- Co? – pyta James.

\- Facet, który siedział z tyłu podczas spotkania i spytał dlaczego w ogóle mają mnie słuchać – mówi.

James spogląda na niego w czystym szoku, zatem zgadł. Jest z siebie prawie dumny. Steve chyba też wydaje się wiedzieć o kogo chodzi, bo kiwa głową, jakby zgadzał się, że to ma sens.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie znasz nazwiska i nie wiesz o kogo chodzi – rzuca James urażony.

\- Kłamałem – rzuca, a potem przewraca oczami. – Nie wiedziałem, że o niego chodzi dopóki nie opisałeś jego zachowania. Każdy by to zauważył. Siedział z tyłu, zamknięty w sobie i nieufny w stosunku do otoczenia. Wybacz, że wychwytuje z tłumu przyszłe możliwe zagrożenia – kpi.

\- Ty mówisz całkiem poważnie – stwierdza James.

\- To podobno całkiem normalne w moim zawodzie – przyznaje Tony. – Spoglądamy w tłum i oceniamy każdego z osobna i wszystkich jako grupę, dobierając umiejętnie strategię prowadzonej rozmowy. Jak inaczej doszlibyśmy do tego co mamy? – pyta retorycznie.

\- U ciebie to raczej bardziej instynktowne ocenianie zagrożenia – poprawia go James, ale nie dodaje, że to umiejętność z pewnością nabyta.

Tony potrafił się doskonale dostosowywać do warunków, w których żył. A ekstremalne warunki Afganistanu tylko pokazały mu jak wiele potrafił. Może nawet teraz potrafiłby powiedzieć, ile może zaryzykować zanim ktoś zacznie go podtapiać. Wie jak długo mówić nie i kiedy, żeby przyniosło to wymierne efekty.

\- Co z malkontentem? – pyta, bo powinni wrócić do tego tematu jak najszybciej.

\- Teraz nie czuje się całkiem komfortowo, mówiąc wam o tym – przyznaje James.

\- Ja mu nie powiem – obiecuje solennie Tony. – Zresztą facet mnie nie cierpi, wątpię, żebyśmy kiedykolwiek mieli porozmawiać – dodaje.

Powinno to załatwić sprawę, ale tak nie jest. Z jednej strony to świetnie, że James ma swoje zasady, ale z drugiej dzielenie się problemami w pracy chyba stanowi coś normalnego w związku. Może zatem jeśli nie porozmawia z nim - bo Tony zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest wścibski - zwierzy się Steve’owi. Rogers wydaje się taką bezpieczną przystanią dla tajemnic różnego typu. Nie powiedział w końcu Jamesowi o jego problemach z bezsennością, inaczej nie pozbyłby się jego ani Sama.

Może nawet skontaktowaliby się z Pepper, chociaż Wilson wie, że donoszenie na niego niczego nie zmieni.

\- Musisz przestać nazywać go malkontentem – wzdycha James.

W zasadzie to byłoby całkiem prawidłowe, ale nie zna imienia tamtego faceta, a jakoś musi nazywać go w swojej głowie. Żadne inne określenie nie pasuje aż tak doskonale jak to. A lubi proste rozwiązania, bo tylko one dają satysfakcję.

\- Więc co z nim? Czepia się teraz, bo coś mu powiedziałeś? – pyta Tony wprost.

\- Nie. W końcu przyznał mi rację i dałem mu nazwisko swojego lekarza – odpowiada James i spogląda na niego tak, jakby teraz oczekiwał faktycznego komentarza.

\- Nie chce skorzystać z terapeutów, których macie? – dziwi się Tony, bo Sam wspominał o nich raz po raz, niby przypadkiem, kiedy ćwiczyli w Wieży.

Wilson niebawem miał oficjalnie trafić do zacnego grona. Zostało mu kilka egzaminów, ale to była czysta formalność. Prowadził grupę wsparcia, bo podobnie jak James tylko on był w stanie zrozumieć weteranów, ale chciał czegoś więcej. Tony rozumiał jego potrzebę przepisywania pigułek i proszków. Dokuczał mu na ten temat nie raz.

\- Chciał kogoś sprawdzonego, z polecenia – odpowiada James. – Nie wiem tylko czy dobrze zrobiłem – przyznaje. – Nie powinienem mu mówić, że ma depresję. Mówili mi na kursie, że to za bardzo… - zaczyna i urywa.

A Tony naprawdę rozumie w czym rzecz, ale nie może go nie śmieszyć podejście ludzi z fundacji i grup wparcia Sama.

\- Czy to ważne? Dotarłeś do niego – rzuca i wzrusza ramionami.

Dla niego to jest dokładnie tak proste.

 

***  
  
Jedzą kolacje przy niewielkim okrągłym stole i nagle nie siedzi naprzeciwko nich, ale z nimi ramię w ramię i czuje się dość dziwnie. Raz po raz trąca Steve’a łokciem. Kopie Jamesa w kostkę. Stół jest ewidentnie przystosowany do jednej osoby i chyba to sporo o nim mówi. Malibu to nie do końca jego samotnia, ale rzadko zdarzało mu się tak po prostu siedzieć w kuchni.

\- Tu jest tak spokojnie – rzuca James, jakby trochę czytał w jego myślach.

Otworzyli okna, więc nie tylko świeże powietrze wpuścili do środka, ale także szum fal – tak różny od warkotu silników, który towarzyszy im w Nowym Jorku. Prawie, jakby trafili do całkiem innej rzeczywistości.

Dociera do niego, że James i Steve nie znają nic poza miastem. Barnes rozszerzył horyzonty o piaski pustyni, ale tego mu nie zazdrości. Może to lepiej, że zostało to oszczędzone Steve’owi, chociaż w zasadzie mogliby wybrać się na jakiś urlop na Karaiby.

\- Zabrałeś wszystko z warsztatu? – pyta James niemal od razu i Tony odczuwa nikłe wyrzuty sumienia, że ich okłamał.

\- Tak – odpowiada i planuje wziąć z sobą ciemny neseser, który stał na dnie szafy w jego sypialni tutaj.

Teczka może przydać mu się kiedyś w Nowym Jorku. Pepper zapewne pochwaliłaby jego profesjonalny wygląd. Noszenie jednak pustej walizki to idiotyzm i kłóci się to z wszelkimi zasadami logiki.

\- Mamy jakieś plany na jutro? – zastanawia się Steve.

\- Spacer po plaży, bo musimy wcześniej wylecieć, jeśli chcemy, żebyście wypoczęli przed pracą – stwierdza.

\- Prawie nie mam ochoty wracać – przyznaje Steve z rozbrajającą szczerością.

Niemal proponuje, żeby tutaj zostali. Z pewnością nie zarabiają więcej od tego ile wart jest jego czas. Nie wątpi jednak, że samym tym komentarzem zdobyłby dozgonną nienawiść Steve’a. A szkoda psuć tak świetny weekend.

Chociaż nie robili tak naprawdę niczego, wypoczął. Jego skóra nie mrowi, tak jak się tego obawiał początkowo. Nie dzwonił do Sharon od kilku dni, szukając w niej wsparcia. Pepper chyba oswajała się z myślą, że postradał zmysły i nie mogła mu już pomóc. Nawet Happy najwyraźniej się poddał, a to oznaczało, że nie musiał z nikim walczyć przez kolejne kilka dni aż do następnego razu.

\- Urok Malibu – przyznaje.

Nie wie za bardzo co miałby jeszcze dodać. Nie pracował w warsztacie przez pełną dobę i nie ciągnie go specjalnie, żeby zamknąć się w czterech bezpiecznych ścianach laboratorium. Mógł to zrobić i tutaj, ale spędził czas z Jamesem i Steve’em, i naprawdę dobrze się bawił. Nie mieli w zwyczaju prowadzić wyczerpujących rozmów na trudne tematy, gdzie musiał pilnować każdego słowa, wietrząc podstęp. Mógł nie odpowiadać na pytania, na które nie chciał. Miał prawo do zadawania własnych. Odnosił wrażenie, że nie ma złych odpowiedzi i chyba ta rzeczywistość zaczynała pociągać go coraz bardziej i bardziej.

I może wymieniłby dom w Malibu na dorastanie w takich warunkach.

\- Dziwię się, że tutaj nie mieszkasz – przyznaje Steve.

\- Przez pewien czas mieszkałem, ale siedziba firmy jest w Nowym Jorku. Ciągłe przeloty zabierały sporo czasu – wyjaśnia. – Teren jest otwarty, więc utrudniało to ochronę, a ułatwiało pracę fotografom – dodaje jeszcze po chwili wahania.

Pamiętał jak koczowali na niego tutaj, zakładając, że schowa się w Malibu po powrocie z Afganistanu. Sprawił im nie lada niespodziankę, kiedy nie wyjechał. Miał jednak najlepszych lekarzy pod ręką właśnie tam. Wilson dochodził do siebie po wszczepieniu chipa, co wymagało jego ciągłem obecności, czego nie wiedział niemal nikt.

Tak często bywał w szpitalu, że spekulowano, że umierał.

I trochę było w tym racji. Z każdym dniem umierał, jak każdy na tym świecie.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że oni nadal cię szpiegują – przyznaje James. – Do momentu, kiedy oplakatowali twoją twarzą całe miasto.

Ma na końcu języka ‘kiedy’, ale przypomina mu się, że zapewne chodzi o udawany romans z Sharon. Bawił się przednio, odkąd nie było w tym ziarna prawdy i żadna z jego tajemnic tym razem nie ujrzała światła dziennego. W zasadzie to poprawiło notowania firmy, więc i Pepper nie miała co do niego zastrzeżeń. Stabilny związek wyglądał lepiej niż jednonocne przygody czy zamknięcie się w Wieży i unikanie świata.

\- Naprawdę się zastanawiam kto czyta takie bzdury – prycha Steve. – Nie mają czym się zająć?

Wzrusza ramionami, bo nie do końca sam rozumie ten fenomen. Może chodzi o fascynację życiem sławnych i bogatych, a może po prostu świat chciał zobaczyć jak Tony się powoli stacza. W jego przypadku pojawiało się więcej upadków niż wzlotów, ale głównym jego problemem był zły dobór znajomych. I obojętność, bo potem było mu już wszystko jedno, co on nim pisano.

\- Mogę ci podać kilka przykładów – rzuca, bo ku jego zaskoczeniu ludzie, których uważał za inteligentnych przodowali w czytaniu idiotyzmów.

Wielu jego profesorów na MIT przyglądało mu się tak, jakby miał zaraz wyciągnąć butelkę whiskey i wyżłopać ją na ich oczach. Zdarzało mu się przyjść na kacu na zajęcia, ale z drugiej strony kto tego nie przeżył?

Prawdopodobnie niewielu, odkąd był wciąż technicznie niepełnoletni, kiedy poznał smak alkoholu. Wątpił, aby kiedykolwiek miał się z kimś wymienić doświadczeniami. Nigdy jednak nie żałował czasu spędzonego na uczelni. Może nie dowiedział się niczego ujmującego z naukowego punktu widzenia, ale z pewnością wiele na temat świata pojął.

Nie należało ufać zbyt wielu, nawet jeśli z pozoru wydawali się nieszkodliwymi upalonymi świrami.

A może nawet przede wszystkim takim.

\- Inteligentni ludzie nie wierzą we wszystko, co przeczytają – stwierdza nagle Steve i to takim tonem, jakby ta teza stanowiła niepodważalny fundament świata.

Tony nie zna się na dogmatach wiary, ale za to wie co nieco o tym jak działają prawa fizyki. Czasem zastanawia się też w jakiej cudownej rzeczywistości żyją Steve i James, i czy nie mógłby się tam przenieść na stałe.

\- Jesteś uroczy – wyrywa mu się, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać i Rogers patrzy na niego trochę dziwnie.

W zasadzie Tony nie jest tym nawet zaskoczony.

\- Dziękuję – mówi powoli Steve, kiedy kącik ust Jamesa drga nieznacznie, jakby ten powstrzymywał się przed roześmianiem na głos.

\- Nie, poważnie – zaczyna Tony, bo chce za wszelką cenę wyjaśnić w czym rzecz, ale z drugiej strony wątpi, aby Rogers to pojął.

\- Doskonale rozumiem, co chciałeś przez to powiedzieć – wchodzi mu w słowo Steve. – Sądzisz, że jestem naiwny – odgaduje i wydaje się urażony, chociaż nie do końca obrażony.

A z taką mieszanką emocji Tony nie ma za często do czynienia. Nie wie jak to odczytywać, jak zareagować, ale to z kolei nic nowego, jeśli chodzi o Steve’a. Nic co dotyczy Rogersa nie jest łatwe, proste i logiczne. Nazwałby go nieprzewidywalnym, ale to też nie określałoby całości problemu.

\- Raczej jesteś artystą – wtrąca się James. – Patrzysz na świat trochę inaczej, co nie znaczy, że źle. Ja to w tobie uwielbiam – przyznaje Barnes bez skrepowania.

Tony niemal czeka na słowa ‘kocham cię’, ale one nie padają. Zamiast tego James i Steve patrzą na siebie tak po prostu, uśmiechając się lekko, niemal niezauważalnie. Nie pamięta by ktokolwiek spoglądał tak na niego.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Niedziela jest o wiele spokojniejsza. Jedzą śniadanie na tarasie, co Tony już wcześniej robił, ale tym razem nie ma kaca i słońce nie oślepia go ani nie sprawia mu bólu. Pierwszy raz od dawna jest też wyspany, co jest miłą odmianą. Nie wie jak długo potrwa u niego ten stan, więc cieszy się z każdej minuty.

Nie mówią wiele, ale nie przeszkadza mu to. Kiedy Steve i James milczą, bardziej delektują się chwilą niż są na niego obrażeni. To nie pasywno-agresywny wynik jego działań.

Cisza jest niemal miła.

Jego umysł oczywiście nie daje mu spokoju. Stara się jak najwięcej zapamiętać i wychwycić. Musi mieć pod ręką materiał do analizy, bo inaczej zwariuje, więc po prostu przygląda się jak ta dwójka powoli je. Odprężeni, spokojni i jacyś tacy pewni siebie. Tony nie może nie zauważyć, że zmienili się bardzo, odkąd się poznali.

Nie chodzi tylko o to, że znikła nerwowość w ruchach Jamesa, ale o sam fakt, że Barnes nie wygląda tak, jakby cały świat zwalił mu się nagle na głowę. Tony chce myśleć, że to dzięki niemu, ale to nie prawda. Wie, że sprawiła o praca jako terapeuty, którą Jamesowi zaproponował Sam. Wilson zawsze wie, co drugiemu człowiekowi jest potrzebne i trochę mu tego zazdrości.

\- Spakowany? – pyta Steve nagle, rozpraszając go na chwilę.

\- Co? Tak. Nie rozpakowałem się – odpowiada i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Poważnie? – dziwi się Steve.

\- Nie było sensu. Nie raz już tutaj przyjeżdżałem tylko na godzinę i musiałem wracać – przyznaje.

Jako prezes Stark Industries był w ciągłym ruchu. Pepper przejęła teraz jego obowiązki, więc mógł pozwolić sobie na chwilę relaksu, ale w obliczu jakiegoś ekonomicznego kryzysu to on miał ponad połowę udziałów firmy, więc musiałby decydować sam. Potts odpowiadała przed nim i innymi akcjonariuszami, ale nie miała pełni władzy. To trochę utrudniało jej decydowanie o kierunku, w którym firma podążała, ale z drugiej strony Pepper czuła się bezpiecznie ze swoimi planami opracowywanymi i przedstawianymi co rok. Jej podsumowania zawsze robiły na nim wrażenie, przede wszystkim w czasach, kiedy sam ich nie tworzył, a ona za niego je przedstawiała zarządowi

Jego ojciec zapewne przewraca się w grobie na widok tego, że kobieta zarządza jego firmą. Tony nie ma jednak już do tego serca. I nie jest szowinistą. Pepper jest w tym dużo lepsza od niego. On od zawsze był przede wszystkim wynalazcą. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego ludzie wymagają od niego, żeby był doskonały w każdym aspekcie swojego życia. Do tej pory przecież to układało się idealnie, kiedy oddawał siebie tej firmie, a potem nocami pił, starając się pogodzić się z własnymi myślami. Jego umysł podsuwał mu setki projektów, na których zrealizowanie nie miał czasu.

\- Planujesz coś nowego? – pyta nagle Steve i zaczyna bać się, że wszystko to powiedział na głos.

\- Hm?

\- Przylecieliśmy po jakiś projekt – podsuwa mu Steve. – Chyba, że nie możesz już o tym mówić – dodaje mniej pewnie.

\- Już nie projektuje broni – informuje go, a potem zamiera, bo nie wie nawet co powiedzieć.

Kłamstwa świetnie wychodziły mu zanim poznał Jamesa i Steve’a. Teraz wydaje się niezdolny do wymyślania własnych przykrywek.

\- Nie wiem czy się przyda przy protezach, ale może to wykorzystam – rzuca bez ładu i składu. – Zobaczymy jeszcze – dodaje.

Steve marszczy brwi, ale przez długą chwilę nie mówi nic.

\- Na pewno będzie dobrze – informuje go Rogers.

I to też nie ma za bardzo sensu. Nikt też go nie próbował pocieszyć od naprawdę długiego czasu. Powinien być zszokowany, że Steve ze wszystkich ludzi podejmuje taką próbę i to kompletnie nie w chwili, kiedy mu to potrzebne. Ma ochotę trochę się zaśmiać, ale z pewnością zostałoby to źle odczytane.

Nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować prawidłowo, więc spogląda na Steve’e, a ten na niego. I nie wie jak długo to trwa, ale James w końcu odchrząkuje znacząco i wgapia się w nich, jakby próbował rozgryźć co się w ogóle dzieje.

\- Idziemy na spacer? – proponuje, bo jeśli zaraz nie wstaną od tego stołu i będą się na siebie tak patrzeć, na pewno powie coś głupiego.

Nikt bardziej od Steve’a nie wytrąca go z równowagi.  Nie wie czy to przez to, że stara się jak może nie idealizować go w swojej głowie, co nie jest proste. James i Steve są pod pewnymi kwestiami bardzo podobni. Tony nigdy nie znał nikogo takiego. Pochodzą z kompletnie odrębnego świata, gdzie wszystko jest proste i szczere. A jednak są jak dwie krople wody -  naukowego punktu widzenia. Niby podobni na pierwszy rzut oka, ale nigdy nie widział też ludzie, którzy różniliby się bardziej. James szybciej wybacza i jest równie pragmatyczny co on sam. Upartość Steve’a nie ma sobie równych, równie błyskotliwego człowieka ze świecą szukać.

Obaj wydają się nieskalani i Tony nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że pociąga ich za sobą w dół.

Nie wie czy w ogóle powinien być zaskoczony, że w końcu zakochuje się i w Stevie. Zawsze chciał tego, czego nie mógł mieć.

\- Tak, musimy iść na spacer – rzuca Steve, podnosząc się tak szybko, jakby się bał, że zmienią zdanie.

James uśmiecha się na ten widok i Tony też nie może się powstrzymać.

 

***  
  
Nie robią niczego głupiego, po prostu idą wzdłuż linii wody. Pewnie powinni byli pomyśleć o jakimś kremie, bo widzi jak na policzkach Steve’a pojawiają się lekko czerwone plamy. W końcu spędzili dwa dni na słońcu, do czego skóra Rogersa na pewno nie była przyzwyczajona. Nie opalali się tak dokładnie, więc po postu nawet nie przyszło mu to do głowy.

 W Nowym Jorku wieżowce nie wpuszczają wiele światła. Nie ma bezpośredniego słońca, przed którym trzeba byłoby się osłaniać.

James ściąga koszulkę, czując się zapewne coraz pewniej z protezą, co naprawdę go cieszy. Może ta ręka to jeszcze nie majstersztyk, a on nie jest artystą, ale czasami nie chodzi o to jak coś wygląda.

Sharon twierdzi, że reaktor łukowy w jego klatce piersiowej ma swój urok, ale on go nie znosi. I raczej się to szybko nie zmieni. W pewien sposób zrobił sobie to sam. Nie wie tylko jak daleko to sięga. Kiedy on i Obie weszli na wojenną ścieżkę, a on tego nawet nie zauważał. Nie wie czy był fatalnym prezesem Stark Industries, czy w czym leżał problem. Może Obie chciał przejąć firmę po śmierci jego ojca.

Nie wie czy kiedykolwiek się dowie.

Reaktor łukowy w jego klatce piersiowej to symbol zdrady, podczas kiedy James wykazał się jedynie bohaterstwem.

\- Nie powinieneś zobaczyć się z lekarzem – rzuca nagle Steve.

\- Coś nie tak? – pyta Tony, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i zaczyna szukać oznak jakiegoś dyskomfortu, ale James przewraca tylko oczami.

\- Sprawdzaliśmy jak tam połączenia ostatnio – przypomina im Barnes. – A nawet lekarze w fundacji nie do końca wiedzą na co patrzą – dodaje.

\- Helen powinna być w Nowym Jorku na sympozjum za kilka tygodni– informuje Jamesa. – Powinienem wam powiedzieć, bo prawdopodobnie zatrzyma się u nas – rzuca.

Nie widzi, aby protestowali. Obecność Helen w Wieży wiele ułatwi. Chciał z nią porozmawiać o syntetycznej tkance i o połączeniach nerwowych, które mogliby rozłożyć na całej powierzchni metalowego ramienia, zamiast tylko w okolicach spodu dłoni. Projekt mógł zając kilka lat i już wiedział, że każda kolejna proteza musiałaby być wykonana na zamówienie. W końcu każda ręka była inna, co Steve uświadomił mu, podczas wspólnej pracy.

\- Doktor Cho przyjeżdża na długo? – pyta James niepewnie.

\- Tylko na tydzień – przyznaje Tony. – Będzie miała napięty grafik. Widziałem plan sympozjum – wyjaśnia.

\- I znajdzie czas, żeby rzucić okiem na… - urywa Barnes.

Tony nie może się nie wyszczerzyć.

\- Na nasze wspólne dziecko? – kpi. – Pierwsze co pytała ostatnio to jak tam twoje połączenia nerwowe. Już dawno wygoniłbym cię do lekarza, ale Helen jest o wiele lepsza – prycha.

\- Nie jest lekarzem – przypomina mu James.

\- Ale ma doktorat – odgryza się. – I wie co jest grane.

Z tym Barnes nie może się już kłócić. Przebili się przez taką ilość materiału wraz z Helen, że Tony zastanawiał się nad powrotem na studia. Kolejny doktorat nie był mu jednak potrzebny, a z jego historią nie pozwoliliby mu na przepisywanie leków. James mylił się też w stosunku do Helen, Cho miała dostateczną wiedzę medyczną, żeby asystować przy operacji i kierować działaniami chirurga.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że Steve’a nie było wtedy w szpitalu. Możliwe, że chorował, chociaż Tony wątpi, aby Rogersa to powstrzymało. Zatem James musiał zataić przed nim zabieg, na wszelki wypadek, żeby Steve nie próbował nawet przyjść do szpitala.

Sam stał w pustym korytarzu przed salą, czekając na wynik. Helen wyszła zmęczona, ale z uśmiechem na ustach. Wiedział, że jeszcze wiele pracy przed nimi, ale do czegoś powoli dochodzili.

\- Będzie chciała z tobą porozmawiać, bo powiedziałem jej, że lewa jest wiodąca – informuje Jamesa.

Barnes kiwa głową, jakby w ogóle nie był zaskoczony, że Cho chce przeprowadzić z nim kolejny wywiad. Ustalili, że nie będą Jamesa traktować jak królika doświadczalnego odartego z osobowości, bo tak zazwyczaj robiono podczas eksperymentów tego typu. I to było zanim Tony zaczął z nim sypiać.

Wraz z Helen zgodzili się, że nie mogą nie angażować Jamesa, bo jako weteran miał za sobą już ciężkie przeżycia. A neurobiologia to pokrętna nauka. Bóle fantomowe mogły nie zniknąć i Barnes miałby w głowie trzy ręki, czego również się obawiali. Czytali sporo o leczeniu małymi impulsami elektrycznymi, ale badania były wtedy jeszcze w powijakach i nic nie zmieniło się do tej pory.

\- Mogę być przy tym? – pyta Steve.

James się waha, może przez to, że Helen wiedziała o nich, a może nie chce po prostu, żeby ktokolwiek słuchał ich rozmowy. Cho potrafiła zadawać naprawdę trudne pytania. Sam się o tym przekonał, kiedy oglądała jego reaktor łukowy. I nie, nie przeszkadzał mu wcale we współżyciu. Wiedział, że musiała spytać, ale wcale nie poprawiało mu to humoru.

\- Nie wiem czy to cię nie znudzi. Będzie trącała mnie metalowym wskaźnikiem przez jakieś pół godziny – przyznaje James.

\- To nie metalowy wskaźnik – wzdycha Tony.

W końcu ta pałeczka przewodziła prąd. Helen mogła równie dobrze użyć młotka i stukać w miejscach, w których oczekiwała reakcji. Byłoby to jednak o wiele bardziej nieprzyjemne.

A musieli sprawdzić czy jakieś nerwy nie polegają degradacji. Wciąż nie wiedzieli jak zareaguje organizm Jamesa.

Barnes starał się podejść do tych badań lekko, ale zagrożenie istniało. Nie mieli jeszcze dostatecznej wiedzy o mózgu człowieka, żeby spać spokojnie. Tony w swojej własnej głowie rozważał różne opcje, ale był w innej sytuacji. Nigdy nie pomyli reaktora ze swoim sercem. Żaden ludzki organ nie świecił w nocy – różnica była też wyczuwalna.

Reaktor nie był nawet substytutem.

\- Też stwierdziłbyś, że to wskaźnik, gdyby ciebie nim dźgała – prycha James.

\- Dźgała i to nie wskaźnik – odpowiada spokojnie.

James wydaje się zaskoczony, a potem mimowolnie zerka na środek jego klatki piersiowej, gdzie pod koszulką jest ukryty reaktor.

Nie pyta przez chwilę, ale pewnie analizuje sytuację. Tony nie wie czy spekulacje zrobią więcej dobrego czy złego. Nie wie jakie teorie pojawią się w głowie Jamesa i trochę się martwi, w którą stronę to pójdzie.

\- Nie chciałeś wymienić… - zaczyna Steve i urywa, kiedy brakuje mu słowa.

Tony nie powinien być zaskoczony, że to Rogers pyta. Steve jest bardziej bezpośredni. James bywa bezczelny, ale tylko we flirciarski sposób. Nigdy nie zadaje pytań, których nie chce aby zadano jemu.

\- Nie da się – odpowiada, starając się, żeby nie zabrzmiało to gorzko. – To nowy projekt, ale nic więcej się nie uda z tym zrobić.

To światło zawsze będzie go budziło w nocy. Może próbować pracy z kolejnymi prototypami, ale nigdy nie dotrze do punktu, w którym będzie spał spokojnie. Czuje to w każdej komórce swojego ciała.

Pepper sądzi, że blokada jest tylko w jego głowie, ale on wie lepiej. Tutaj przebiega granica. Tutaj jest różnica między nim a Bogiem, o którym tak wiele słyszał.

Powoływała się na niego Pepper, modląc się o to, by wyzdrowiał oraz terroryści, którzy mu to zrobili.

Nie wie czy chce wierzyć w takiego Boga.

Steve przez chwilę, wygląda tak, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale chyba przypomina sobie gdzie reaktor jest umiejscowiony, bo nie mówi już nic. Nie wie nawet dlaczego dyskutują tę kwestię. Helen przyjeżdża na sympozjum i dla Jamesa. Powinni skupić się przede wszystkim na protezie, odkąd ten temat ma jakąś przyszłość.

Podejrzewa, że Steve ma jakiś milion pytań, bo nie wie skąd reaktor w jego piersi. Nie podano do wiadomości publicznej ani tego, ani kto i dlaczego go porwał. Oczywiście zanotowano jego zniknięcie, ale nikt nie powiązał tego z Obiem, ani tym, że kryjówka terrorystów została wysadzona. Bardzo wiele działo się w tym czasie i wszystko odbyło się zakulisowo, co jest przerażającym dowodem na to ile ich rząd potrafi odkryć. Gdyby wydało się, że nie szukano go od tygodni, z pewnością dostałoby się senatorom i generałom. Uważano go za geniusza zniszczenia w tym czasie, więc powinien być odnaleziony żywy lub martwy za wszelką cenę. Jego ojciec pomagał stworzyć bombę atomową. Nie wiadomo co potrafiłby on sam, gdyby nie zmienił kierunku.

Chyba sam nie chce wiedzieć.

W zamian za to stworzył reaktor łukowy, który stanowi świetne źródło odnawialnej energii. Doprowadzony do ostateczności nareszcie zrobił coś nie zabójczego. Przynajmniej nie w tej chwili, chociaż gdyby ktoś zniszczył zamknięty obwód, nie wie czy nie rozerwałoby jego piersi. Nigdy nie sprawdzał jaką moc ma to małe cacko. Głównie dla własnego spokoju.

Nie chce myśleć o reaktorze jak o mini bombie umieszczonej w nim na stałe.

Steve wciąż wygląda, jakby chciał spytać, ale nie robi tego.

I może tylko przez to Tony zakochuje się trochę bardziej.

 

***  
  
James prowadzi, kiedy jadą na lotnisko. Tony siada z tyłu, zostawiając miejsce Steve’owi, ale ten zajmuje fotel koło niego i zapina pasy bez chwili wahania.

\- Tutaj czuć pęd powietrza – wyjaśnia Rogers, kiedy obaj patrzą na niego pytająco.

\- To na pewno dobre dla twojej astmy – kpi Tony.

\- Mam inhalator – odpowiada Steve i te słowa nie są przepełnione ironią.

Pokonuje Tony’ego od tak i nawet nie sprawia mu to trudu. Chyba o tym wie, bo uśmiecha się samymi kącikami ust, a jego oczy błyszczą wyzwaniem.

Tony czuje, że ma gorszy dzień, więc po prostu stara się odprężyć na swoim miejscu.

\- Nie będę jechał szybko – obiecuje im James.

\- Więc zaprzeczasz temu dlaczego zbudowano ten samochód – odpowiada mu bez chwili wahania.

\- Nie będę jechał szybko – powtarza uparcie James, zerkając na niego we wstecznym lusterku.

\- Dobra, dobra – prycha Tony. – Biedactwo, jak tatuś wróci to trochę przyciśniemy – obiecuje, głaszcząc karoserię.

James wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem, kiedy Steve zaczyna się śmiać rozbawiony.

Nie może nic na to poradzić. Samochody stoją nieużywane w garażu w Malibu. Prosił Pepper, żeby do obowiązków firmy, która pilnuje domu dołączyła przejazd raz w tygodniu każdym z aut, ale popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę. A akumulatory same się nie naładują, silniki same nie przetrą. Wbrew pozorom jeździł wszystkimi swoimi samochodami, choćby ze względów zdrowotnych dla samych maszyn. Nie chciał ich potem przecierać albo kombinować nowych mieszanek paliw, które nie zatkają cylindrów w silnikach.

\- Już wracamy do twoich robotów – rzuca Steve, a potem przesuwa palcami po jego ramieniu.

Tony jest w cienkiej koszulce. Marynarka leży na jego kolanach. Odbiera dotyk Steve’a, jakby dostał wskaźnikiem doktor Cho. Sygnały są przesyłane do mózgu od razu. To jak delikatne są palce Steve’a, jak ciepłe są jego ręce. To trochę łaskocze, ale nie ucieka, nie zabiera ręki. Nie rusza się w zasadzie, starając się wyglądać na odpowiednio rozbawionego i zirytowanego takim traktowaniem.

Ręka nie znika od razu.

Jego głowa musi zająć się czymś, bo inaczej zwariuje analizując wszystko, co ta dwójka robi.

\- Dziwi mnie, że nie masz robotów w Malibu – przyznaje James.

\- Myślisz, że jak wiele takich jest na świecie? – pyta Tony.

\- Nie wiem – przyznaje z rozbrajającą szczerością Barnes.

\- Tylko moje – informuje go. – Uczą się, posiadają osobowość. Oczywiście nie mogą się równać Jarvisowi, ale ten nie bez powodu nie ma ciała – prycha Tony. – Nawet ja nie jestem tak szalony, żeby stworzyć sztuczną inteligencje i wyposażyć ją w ciało, dzięki któremu mogłaby się reprodukować. Friday jest wciąż w powijakach, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nie jest potrzebna. Prowadzi dom w Malibu – wyjaśnia.

Steve wgapia się w niego wprost, James tylko zerka raz po raz w lusterko.

\- Przypomniały mi się te wszystkie straszne filmy, kiedy roboty wariują i zabijają swoich twórców – przyznaje Rogers.

\- Jarvis nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy – prycha Tony. – A Dummy najwyżej może podjąć próbę otrucia kogoś przez przypadek, ale dlatego siedzi w laboratorium, gdzie – przypominam – nie jemy i nie pijemy niczego. To zasady BHP.

Steve nie wygląda na przekonanego. Może dlatego, że nie zna jego robotów tak długo jak on sam. Tony wie, że traktuje je jak żywych ludzi, ale to też powód dla którego tak szybko wyewoluowały i nadal się rozwijają. No może nie Dummy. Ten nazywa się adekwatnie w stosunku do stopnia swojego zaawansowania.

Pepper do tej pory obawia się każdego z jego projektów, który potrafi jej odpowiadać. Nie wie czy Potts ma jakieś kompleksy związane z własną inteligencją czy po prostu dobija ją to, że jego _SI_ są tak bardzo logiczne. Z drugiej strony jakie miałyby być jego sztuczne inteligencje? Starał się jak mógł nie przekazać im swoich złych cech. Pod pewnymi względami przypominało to wychowywanie dzieci.

\- Mówiłeś – wtrąca Steve. – Ale nadal się czuje nie swojo.

\- A myślałeś, że czym są? – pyta Tony, bo dla niego to tak oczywiste jak oddychanie.

Steve na szczęście nie mówi, czegoś tak idiotycznego jak ‘zabawkami’. Tony spał kiedyś modelką, która nazywała tak Dummy’ego. Ale spał z nią tylko raz.

\- Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym – przyznaje Steve. – Po prostu były. Wiedziałem, że je zrobiłeś, ale… - urywa, bo chyba znowu brakuje mu słów. – Przy tobie różne rzeczy stają się oczywiste i człowiek je przeocza, a potem jest zszokowany własną głupotą – mówi Steve nagle i Tony nie ma pojęcia co zrobić z tym.

James wydaje się kompletnie zgadzać ze swoim chłopakiem, czego powinien się spodziewać zapewne.

\- Naprawdę dziwne rzeczy – dorzuca Barnes. – Na przykład nie posprzątaliśmy po sobie – dodaje.

\- Mam od tego firmę, która zajmuje się domem – uspokaja go.

\- No właśnie – prycha James.

Do Tony’ego nie bardzo dociera w czym problem. Nie zostawili nawet bałaganu. Steve z Jamesem myli naczynia po każdym posiłku, chociaż nie musieli. Tony wyprawiał tam huczne imprezy, po których po prostu odlatywał do Nowego Jorku, zostawiając nawet czasami gości samych. Większość ludzi, która dla niego pracowała zdążyła się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Dalej sądzę, że Jarvis zabije nas podczas snu – stwierdza Steve.

\- Nie mów mu tego, bo go zranisz – prycha Tony. – I nie poddawaj mu pomysłów, bo potem będzie na niego – dodaje, tylko po to, żeby postraszyć trochę Steve’a.

 

***  
  
Stephanie czeka na nich z drinkami i Tony bawi się szklanką, kiedy siadają na tych samych miejscach co wcześniej. Stara się nie gapić, kiedy James obejmuje Steve’a ramieniem. Nie wie co miałby wypisane na twarzy i tego boi się najbardziej. Barnes szepcze coś swojemu chłopakowi do ucha i Steve lekko się czerwieni.

Nie musi wiedzieć co sobie powiedzieli.

Czuje się tak, jakby wrócili z długich wakacji, chociaż to tylko jeden weekend.

Wypija whiskey, bo musi się czymś zająć, a to przyjemnie znajome. Tak bardzo znajome, że oddaje szklankę Stephanie i prosi o wodę. Ma spotkanie następnego dnia i w ten wtorek idą z Jamesem na kolejne spotkanie z weteranami. Nie planuje tego, co im powie. Zamierza odpowiadać tylko na pytania, bo chyba tego potrzebują najbardziej. Nie musi reklamować swojej fundacji ani programu. Mają tysiące chętnych i niedostateczne fundusze, chociaż projekt pochłonął już miliony.

Prasa początkowo próbowała robić z niego drania, twierdząc, że teraz zbierał kolejne żniwo. Projektował protezy, na które nie było niemal nikogo stać, które potrzebne były po tym, co zrobiły jego pistolety i wyrzutnie rakiet. Szybko jednak środowiska osób niepełnosprawnych ucięły te spekulacje, biorąc go w obronę. Nie spodziewał się tego, bo faktycznie sporo zarabiali na projektach jako firma. Opatentował tak wiele w ciągu tego roku, że fundacja spokojnie ciągnęła na funduszach z badań.

Najwyraźniej jednak nareszcie coś ruszyło w kwestii tematu protez i ludzie byli mu wdzięczni. Przyszedł nawet na kilka pomniejszych imprez organizowanych przez mniejsze stowarzyszenia, tylko po to, żeby jego zdjęcia ukazały się w gazetach. Zapewnił im to co mógł – czyli rozgłos. Potem mogli działać sami.

Nie chciał angażować się w kolejne projekty, bo nie miał serca do pracy charytatywnej. Od tego zawsze była jego matka i Pepper. Nie twierdził, że potrzebna była w tym ręka kobiety, ale on był człowiekiem młotka i śrubokręta. Nawet liczby do niego bardziej przemawiały, a w przypadku, kiedy wybierano kandydatów do projektów fundacji, dla niego było to niezrozumiałe. Dla niego nie istniały wymierne liczbowe kryteria.

Do tej pory nie wiedział dlaczego James w ogóle znalazł się na liście.

Podejrzewał, że Steve też nie znał całej historii. Zauważył już, że James trzymał go z dala od tych tematów, starając się trochę pokazać, że był niezależny i dawał sobie radę. Jakby Steve nie wiedział o tym wcześniej.

Stephanie przynosi jego wodę i kolejną kolejkę. Steve tym razem nie wypija całego alkoholu na raz, pewnie ucząc się na własnych błędach z piątku. W poniedziałek muszą iść do pracy i chyba do wszystkich to dociera, bo James zaczyna patrzeć w przestrzeń, analizując coś usilnie. Nie wie jak Barnes może prowadzić terapię. Sam nie byłby w stanie udźwignąć problemów innych, a nie potrafiłby im dać swojego zrozumienia.

Może chodzi trochę o spłacanie długu, zaciągniętego u kogoś tam. Obdarowanie kogoś dobrem, które spotkało jego. Może o obwinianie się tego, który przeżył. Przez to przeszedł i chociaż wspomina Yinsena, nie pozwala się pochłonąć tym myślom. Każdy dokonuje jakiegoś wyboru i chociaż nie rozumie dlaczego obcy facet poświęcił się dla niego, może Yinsen był martwy już wtedy, kiedy się spotkali. Może czekał na chwilę, kiedy mógł z tego zrobić coś oficjalnego.

Tony wie jak się traci wolę życia.

Kiedy czasami trudno jest po prostu wstać i spojrzeć na świat.

Wylatują, więc odchyla się na swoim fotelu, zamykając oczy. Powinien czuć się wolny, ale nie potrafi. Nie lata za często nie bez powodu i wie, że chociaż w Malibu świetnie spędził czas, zanim dojadą do Wieży, będzie gotów jedynie położyć się spać. Powinien sprawdzić jak tam ich projekt albo chociaż trochę popracować ze Steve’em, bo chce pokazać Helen nowy prototyp chociaż na papierze i wysłuchać jej uwag.

Nie wie jednak czy ma w sobie tyle samozaparcia.

\- To był świetny weekend – mówi Steve.

Otwiera jedno oko, zastanawiając się co odpowiedzieć, ale orientuje się, że Rogers nie zwraca się do niego. Muszą sądzić, że śpi, bo nawet na niego nie patrzą. Zamyka więc oczy, starając się równo oddychać. Ma zbyt wielkie doświadczenie w udawaniu nieprzytomnego.

\- Tak – przyznaje James. – Musimy kiedyś gdzieś wyjechać – dodaje.

\- Tylko gdzie? – pyta Steve wprost.

\- Może do New Jersey – proponuje James.

Tony ma ochotę palnąć się w czoło. Nie jest to propozycja, którą złożyłby komukolwiek. Nie wie co można zwiedzać w New Jersey, ale na pewno nie mają takich plaż jak Kalifornia. Słońce też wydaje się świecić kompletnie inne.

\- Albo moglibyśmy nigdzie nie jechać – podrzuca Steve. – I na przykład kupić dom kiedyś? – proponuje. – Oczywiście nie taki dom jak Tony’ego – śmieje się. – On w ogóle wie, że to nie dom tylko rezydencja? – zastanawia się.

\- Pewnie nie – przyznaje James. – Myślisz o domu? – upewnia się.

\- Rozmawiałem z moim szefem. Zatrudnią mnie na stałe. Przeszedłem okres próbny. Powinienem podpisać umowę w tym tygodniu – informuje swojego chłopaka Steve.

I Tony wiedział, że nie będą z nim wiecznie mieszkali, ale prawie o tym zapomniał. Wątpi też, że Steve zgodzi się przenieść po prostu na niższe piętro Wieży. Mógłby tam urządzić normalne mieszkania, ale nie miało to sensu do tej pory. I nie będzie miało. Steve i James tam nie zamieszkają, bo mówiąc _dom_ nie myślą o ścianach, ale o ludziach. I dobrze wie, że nawet gdyby zaproponowałby im cudowną posiadłość na uboczu, będą woleli jakąś klitkę – byle własną.

Pepper też nie pozwoliła mu kupić sobie mieszkania.

Nie wie dlaczego go to tak boli. Wie, że nie powinien nikogo kupować, ale czasem chciałby. Jego życie byłoby o wiele prostsze i może szczęśliwsze.

Stara się oddychać miarowo, kiedy jego umysł pracuje na zwiększonych obrotach. Steve i James szepczą do siebie, a on stara się nie słuchać. Myśli jednak nad kolejnym weekendem gdzieś, gdzie znajduje się plaża, bo Steve wydaje się uwielbiać piasek. Mają jeszcze czas wyjechać tylko na kilka dni i nie ma nic przeciwko temu, żeby pokazać im kawałek świata.

Nie chce, żeby ich wyobraźnia kończyła się na New Jersey.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNoWriMo trwa! Dziękuję za cudowne komentarza :)

Spotkanie z Pepper przebiega bez zakłóceń. Omawiają plany firmy na kolejne miesiące, bo Potts sądzi, że powinna mu się spowiadać z tego co robi. A nie jest od dawna jego asystentką. Prowadzi te firmę może nawet dłużej niż on.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Potts, kiedy zamyka kolejny folder z wydatkami.

\- Tak, a dlaczego pytasz? – rzuca, unosząc brew.

\- Jesteś cichy, grzeczny i rozmawiamy na temat. Od dziesięciu minut mnie też nie zirytowałeś – wyjaśnia mu Pepper podejrzliwie.

\- Mówisz tak, jakby to były złe rzeczy – prycha Tony.

\- Nie są, jeśli mówimy o Rhodeyu czy Happym. U ciebie to zaczątek czegoś podejrzanego – ciągnie Pepper i nie drga jej nawet powieka.

Tony mógłby próbować się obronić, ale to bez sensu. Chce po prostu wrócić do Wieży, popracować i zjeść potem obiad. Steve coś pichcił dnia poprzedniego, kiedy poszedł spać, wyczerpany lotem. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego nie mogli po prostu zjeść czegoś na wynos, odkąd wszyscy padali z nóg, ale Steve się uparł. Zostawili go więc w kuchni.

Nie wiedział tylko co ma dzisiaj na obiad, a bardzo nie mógł się doczekać.

\- Tony – wzdycha Pepper. – Może pojedziemy gdzieś? – proponuje mu nagle. – Ale we dwoje – uściśla.

\- I nie boisz się, że zarząd to źle zrozumie? – kpi Tony.

\- Pieprzyć zarząd – rzuca Pepper. – Naprawdę mnie martwisz.

\- Niepotrzebnie. Bardziej normalnie nie czułem się od lat. Może tak wygląda trzeźwość – zastanawia się.

Pepper potrząsa głową, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że właśnie to powiedział. On jakoś wciąż zawieszał się na tym, że użyła słów _pieprzyć_ i _zarząd_  w jednym zdaniu. Może faktycznie wyglądał okropnie, jakoś tak się jednak nie czuł. Wyjazd wyssał z niego całą energie, ale zawsze wracał do siebie po kilku dniach odpoczynku.

\- Chcesz wyjść ze mną gdzieś dzisiaj wieczorem? – pyta Pepper.

\- Bardzo nalegasz – zauważa, nie wiedząc co z tym zrobić. – Nie masz czasem jakiegoś spotkania?

\- Nie dzisiaj. Jutro – przyznaje Potts.

\- I powinnaś się przygotować – stwierdza Tony.

\- Zarwę nockę – odpowiada Pepper szybko.

\- Zarywasz ciągle nocki – zauważa. – Wiesz, że to niezdrowe. A mnie nic nie jest.

\- Nie mamy w ogóle czasu usiąść i porozmawiać – nie poddaje się Pepper. – A tęsknię trochę za moim przyjacielo-szefem – dodaje, zaskakując go odrobinę.

\- Takie słowo w ogóle istnieje? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Nie zgrywaj się, Tony. Wiesz o czym mówię. Chciałabym zjeść z tobą kolacje – mówi Pepper wprost. – A jeśli opatentujesz ten zwrot, chce minimum pięćdziesiąt procent udziałów.

\- Dziesięć – prycha Tony.

\- Pięć, jeśli zobaczymy się dzisiaj na kolacji – rzuca Potts.

\- Tak negocjujesz nasze kontrakty? – pyta przerażony.

\- Kolacja? – pada krótkie pytanie.

\- Tak – odpowiada.

\- Tak negocjuję nasze kontrakty – przyznaje Pepper, patrząc na niego z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. – Gdzie idziemy? – pyta ciekawie. – Powiem Jessie, żeby zarezerwowała nam stolik.

\- Jemy w Wieży, bo nie mam ochoty na kolację poza domem. I nie byłaś u nas od miesięcy – wypomina jej.

Pepper marszczy brwi, ale nie protestuje. Wie, że zbiegną się paparazzi i może lepiej, że go nie zobaczą. Nie chce, żeby pomyśleli, że Potts znowu go podnosi po kolejnym zerwaniu. Sharon dobrze sobie radzi w MIT, a zaczepiano by ją z pytaniami o jego i Pepper.

\- U nas? – pyta Potts i jedna z jej brwi unosi się naprawdę wysoko.

\- Przejęzyczenie – mówi, a potem przewraca oczami. – Nie uważasz, że Jarvis też ma prawo do uznania go za mieszkańca Wieży? – rzuca.

\- Nie wiem czy ta perspektywa mnie nie przeraża bardziej niż zwykle – przyznaje Potts.

\- I widzisz, świetnie dogadasz się ze Steve’em.

 

***  
  
Wraca do domu na tyle późno, że James i Steve czekają już na niego z obiadem. Nie kłopocze się nawet ściągnięciem marynarki, zanim zajmuje miejsce za stołem. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni jadł częściej w kuchni, na siedząco niż przez całe swoje życie. Mógłby te obiady nazwać rodzinnymi, bo gotowane są z uczuciem. Steve nie wygląda na kogoś, kto robi coś bez emocji.

\- Co mamy? – pyta Tony, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, chociaż za każdym razem danie nie ma nazwy.

Czuje paprykę w powietrzu, ale nie pomidory. Makaron jest miłą odmianą, ale nie mówi tego. Steve nakłada im pełne talerze, zanim sam siada, przeciągając się lekko.

\- Zmęczony? – rzuca James.

\- Jacyś wariaci? – interesuje się sam, bo uwielbia słuchać jak Steve opowiada o oryginałach, którzy przychodzą do nich do sklepu.

Dla Rogersa to całkiem normalni ludzie, ale on osobiście uważa, że są równie oderwani od rzeczywistości jak on sam. Tylko w trochę innej dziedzinie. To miłe słuchać, że nie jest się całkiem samemu na tym świecie. Nawet jeśli nie rozumie tamtych dziwaków.

\- Artyści – poprawia go Steve.

Uparcie nie zamierza używać tego słowa.

\- Mieliśmy inwentaryzację – wzdycha Steve, a Tony’emu to słowo coś mówi, ale nigdy żadnej nie musiał przeprowadzać, więc kompletnie nie wie czy to jest męczące zajęcia czy nie.

 Sądząc po minie Jamesa, zapewne to nic przyjemnego.

\- Dobrze, że nie było ruchu – dodaje Steve. – Jakoś daliśmy radę. Nie wiem po co robimy to co miesiąc, ale z szefem się nie dyskutuje.

\- W zasadzie się dyskutuje – wtrąca Tony. – Dlaczego mielibyście nie powiedzieć, że to bezsens? – pyta.

\- Bo dopiero zacząłem tam pracować i nie chcę wylecieć – prycha Steve. – Nie wszystko jest takie proste – zapewnia go.

I to pewnie jedna z tych rzeczy, których Tony nie rozumie. Odzywa się w nim stary dobry bunt, o którym Pepper mówiła, że jest uroczy. Pod pewnymi względami jest również naiwny jak Steve i James. Nie zamierza się jednak tym chwalić. Musi utrzymać swój wizerunek geniusza.

\- Załóż konkurencyjny sklep – proponuje Tony.

\- Dokładnie to samo pomyślałem – kpi Steve, ale uśmiecha się w jego stronę, jakby nie znał zabawniejszego faceta niż Tony.

Może trochę faktycznie żartował, bo jednak nie widzi Steve’a w roli prezesa, ale z Rogersem sprawa jest na tyle skomplikowana, że nie ma pojęcia, co Steve chciałby robić w życiu. Z Jamesem rozmawiali na takie tematy i wie, że chociaż wojsko odebrało Barnesowi rękę, nie żałuje udziału w wojnie. Nie wróciłby tam jednak z własnej woli, co nie oznaczało, że jeśli ich kraj nie stanie w bezpośrednim celu rażenia, nie będzie próbował zrobić co w jego siłach.

Takich ludzi nazywano patriotami.

Ze Steve’em sprawa jest bardziej skomplikowana. Ewidentnie nie był zadowolony, że James zaciągnął się sam. Nie wyglądało też na to, żeby pozwolił mu na coś podobnego ponownie. I to trochę pocieszało Tony’ego.

Jakie jednak marzenia miał Steve jeszcze kilka lat temu? Czy planował faktycznie malować? Nie potrafił ocenić czy Steve był dobry, bo nie zawsze chodziło w sztuce o odwzorowanie rzeczywistości. Pepper jednak miała ten szósty zmysł, który podpowiadał jej czy na danym obrazie można zbić majątek.

Mogłaby ocenić warsztat Steve’a, jeśli ten pozwoliłby na to. A nie wie czy Rogers nie uznałby, że Tony ponownie się gdzieś wtrąca. Coś mu też podpowiada, że ma do czynienia z kimś, kto nie chce zrobić kariery na jego nazwisku.

\- Pepper będzie u nas na kolacji, pomyślałem, że zamówimy pizzę – rzuca.

Steve patrzy na niego lekko zirytowany i możliwe, że Tony powinien spytać czy chcą poznać Potts, ale dotąd nie mieli problemu z żadnymi jego gośćmi. Nawet w stosunku do Sharon byli kulturalni. Steve sam ją nawet zaprosił.

\- Gdybyś mnie uprzedzi, ugotowałbym coś – wzdycha Rogers.

\- Wiem – prycha, trochę rozluźniając się. – Ale Pepper jedząca pizzę to coś, co każdy powinien zobaczyć przynajmniej raz w życiu. I narzekała, że jej dzisiaj nie wyciąłem żadnego numeru.

\- Nie powinna się cieszyć? – pyta zdezorientowany Steve.

\- To samo jej powiedziałem – rzuca i wzrusza ramionami, bo któż zrozumie kobiety.

James wydaje się spięty, ale może przez to, że Pepper miała okazję kilka razy odwiedzić fundację i lubi przerażać szeregowych pracowników. Potrafi rozsiewać wokół siebie odpowiednią atmosferę, czego Tony jej naprawdę zazdrości. Wie, że to talent, który przydałby mu się w życiu nie raz, ale trudno byłoby mu też utrzymać ten idealny wizerunek. Pepper zawsze wie co powiedzieć oraz gdzie i z kim nie bywać, żeby nie obróciło się to przeciwko niej.

\- Jeśli macie plany… - zaczyna mniej pewnie, bo jeśli James nie chce się widzieć z Potts, nie będzie go winił.

Z drugiej strony nie wie nawet jakie wspólne tematy mieliby mieć. Jego i Pepper łączy długa przyjaźń, bo tak lubi myśleć o ich współpracy. Potts widziała go w najgorszych momentach jego życia, towarzyszyła mu w każdym upadku i tym jak zbierał się powoli. Pomogła mu nawet wymienić płytkę w reaktorze łukowym, bo chociaż z Helen się konsultował, nie byli na tyle blisko, żeby pozwolił jej na grzebanie w swojej klatce piersiowej.

Pepper mógł zaufać dokładnie ze wszystkim.

\- Nie, nie – rzuca James. – Po prostu… - urywa.

\- Pepper cię przeraża? – pyta wprost.

\- Tak jakby – waha się James.

\- Nakarmimy ją – obiecuje mu Tony solennie.

Z drugiej strony James odpowiednio reaguje na Potts. Pepper jest odpowiednio przerażająca i ma ku temu powody. Radzi sobie z całym zarządem i Stark Industries, chociaż to niełatwe. Musi wzbudzać respekt i szacunek. Nikt nigdy nie awansował swojej asystentki na prezesa, ale Pepper od dawna prowadziła tę firmę i trzymała wszystkich w ryzach, kiedy on został porwany.

Jest jej dozgonnie wdzięczny.

\- Mamy coś dla ciebie – rzuca nagle Steve, zaskakując go trochę i wyciąga zza swojego krzesła coś, co wygląda jak prezent.

Tony nie może nie spojrzeć na niego zaskoczony.

\- Przegapiłem urodziny? – kpi.

\- Nie wiem kiedy masz urodziny – odpowiada Steve i nadal trzyma przed sobą wyciągniętą paczuszkę.

Na ozdobnym papierze jest nawet kokardka.

\- Nie wiem co jest grane, ale nie musieliście mi niczego kupować – mówi ostrożnie, zastanawiając gdzie jest tutaj podstęp.

\- Nie, nie musieliśmy, ale ty mogłeś nas nie zabierać do Malibu. Dziękujemy za świetną wycieczkę – informuje go Steve.

\- Podziękuj po prostu za cholerny prezent – jęczy James. – To nic specjalnego – dodaje.

Tony ma co do tego inne zdanie. Ostrożnie zdejmuje kokardę, zerkając na nich raz po raz, ale ich twarze zdradzają jedynie zdenerwowanie. Jeśli sądzą, że nie spodoba mu się, cokolwiek dostanie, są w błędzie. Już jest im wdzięczny.

Nie spodziewa się notatnika, ale wodoodporna oprawa z pewnością sprawdzi się w warsztacie. Dummy rozlewa czasami kawę i trudno mu potem odczytać co pisał wcześniej. Będzie miał większe szanse na ochronę notatek. Nie wiedział nawet, że coś podobnego produkują.

\- Dzięki – rzuca i czuje się naprawdę dziwnie.

Steve bierze głębszy wdech, kiedy a potem odchrząkuje.

\- Zobacz do środka – prosi go Rogers.

Otwiera i zamiera, bo patrzy na idealny portret siebie. Nie wie kiedy Steve w ogóle to narysował. Nie przypomina sobie w ogóle tego dnia. Dummy siedzi u jego stóp, a Tony podaje mu śrubokręt, zapewne po to, żeby go spławić. Widać każdą zmarszczkę na jego twarzy, a nawet plamy smaru na koszulce, bo jakimś cudem, chociaż obiecuje sobie, że idzie popracować tylko nad planami protezy dla Jamesa, kończy dokręcając coś U i Dummy’emu. Ten ostatni ciągle domaga się kolejnych porcji smaru i Tony sądzi, że Dummy jest sekretnie małym psiakiem, który po prostu lubi być głaskany.

Nie może powiedzieć, że nie jest zszokowany. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Steve w ogóle go narysował, ale miło mu. Szkic nie niesie z sobą nic, jakby Rogers nie oceniał go, tylko chciał oddać tę jedną scenę. A jednak to nadal w pewien sposób doskonałe. I może to nawet lepiej, że nie wie co Steve widzi, kiedy na niego patrzy.

\- Jest świetny, dzięki – mówi, starając się, żeby jego głos brzmiał normalnie.

Nikt nie wspomina o portrecie Jamesa, który zabrał kilka dni wcześniej i nadal nie zwrócił. Może zapomnieli o tym, bo Steve pewnie rysował swojego chłopaka w kółko.

\- Nie wiem czy… - zaczyna Rogers.

\- Jest świetny – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony, przyciągając do siebie rysunek, zanim ktokolwiek mu go zabierze.

Steve uśmiecha się lekko, nieśmiało.

\- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba – rzuca Rogers.

\- Żartujesz? – prycha.

\- Steve nie pokazuje swoich rysunków za często – wyjaśnia mu James. – Nie wiem dlaczego sądzi, że się komuś nie spodobają – dodaje i przewraca oczami, jakby to było dla niego nie do pomyślenia.

I to szaleństwo sądzić, że ktokolwiek mógłby krytykować te szkice. Tony już zastanawia się gdzie postawi ten jeden.

\- Pewnie dlatego, że nie skończyłem żadnej szkoły plastycznej – odgryza się Steve.

\- A ja nie skończyłem żadnej szkoły dla mechaników, a ludzie ciągle mają mnie za jednego – żartuje Tony. – Poza tym chyba słyszałem kiedyś, że żadne zajęcia nie uczynią z ciebie artysty. A ty chyba chodziłeś na jakiś kurs rysunku.

\- Tak, ale musiał przerwać – informuje go James.

\- Moja Ma zachorowała – tłumaczy Steve i to takim tonem, że nie trudno odgadnąć, że nie chce kontynuować tego tematu.

Tony zapomina czasem, że są tak młodzi. Nie wie kiedy matka Steve’a zmarła, ale podejrzewa, że to nie było aż tak dawno. Sam nie pamięta kilku tygodni po śmierci własnych rodziców, ale jakoś wziął się w garść. Też jednak nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Najczęściej stwierdza fakt i nie odnosi się do emocji. Z Howardem nigdy mu się nie układało. Trudno jednak komuś wyjaśnić to, kiedy nie znał jego ojca.

\- Musze kupić ramkę – rzuca Tony, kiedy robi się dla niego odrobinę za cicho.

 

***  
  
Pepper pojawia się wraz z dostawcą pizzy i wygląda na dość zirytowaną. Uśmiecha się do niej zatem szeroko i całuje w policzek, kiedy James płaci za ich jedzenie. Steve rozkłada talerze na stole, bo działają jak jeden sprawny organizm.

\- Dlaczego coś mi mówiło, że kolacja u ciebie oznacza pizzę – wzdycha Pepper.

\- Gdyby powiedział wcześniej, ugotowałbym coś – rzuca Steve i wyciąga w jej stronę rękę. – Steve Rogers – przedstawia się.

\- Wiem. Virginia Potts – rzuca Pepper. – Widziałam was raz czy dwa, kiedy rozmawiałam z Tonym. Widzę, że nauczyliście go jeść przy stole – dodaje.

Kącik ust Steve’a drga. James wciąż spięty stoi z pizzą w ręku i kiedy Pepper na niego patrzy, do Tony’ego nagle dociera, że ta kolacja to może nie taki świetny pomysł. Nie sypiają z sobą od tygodni, więc niemal zapomniał jak wiele osób o tym wiedziało. Nie spodziewał się, że James będzie tym tak skrępowany, ale może powinien.

\- Panie Barnes – wita się chłodno Potts, a potem bierze kolejny wdech i patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie. – Poważnie, pizza? – upewnia się.

\- Tak, pizza – potwierdza, bo nie ma co jej zostawiać złudzeń.

Nie jego wina, że Pepper zawsze wygląda tak idealnie. Za każdym razem ma ochotę zrobić coś, co zbruka lekko jej wizerunek, żeby trochę wyluzowała. Udaje mu się zawsze i Potts wraca z Wieży odprężona.

Nie wie czy Steve nie zauważa tego jak James jest bardzo spięty, czy po prostu ignoruje to, zrzucając to na karb wcześniejszego komentarza Barnesa. Pepper jednak nie jest aż tak przerażająca, powinien był o tym wiedzieć. Rozproszył go jednak prezent i teraz trochę tego żałuje, bo mogli jednak z Potts wyjść do restauracji.

Kolacja będzie krępującym przeżyciem dla nich w tej sytuacji. Pepper raczej niczego przykrego nikomu nie powie, ale czasami wystarczy, że spojrzy na kogoś. Próbował jej wyjaśnić, że cała sytuacja jest jego winą, ale nie uwierzyła.

\- Siadamy? – proponuje.

\- Przy stole? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Potts i najwyraźniej zamierza grać w tę grę cały czas.

\- Stoły od tego służą – informuje ją.

\- Muszę to zapisać – kpi Pepper.

\- Mogę ci też udzielić innych porad, oczywiście odpłatnie – odcina się.

\- Opatentowałeś tamto słowo? – pyta Pepper ciekawie.

\- Jakie słowo? – wtrąca Steve zdezorientowany.

\- Przyjacielo-szef – odpowiada. – Pepper wymyśliła dzisiaj, kiedy wyszantażowała ode mnie kolację – wyjaśnia.

Steve spina się i zerka na Potts podejrzliwie. Najwyraźniej w jego świecie nie używa się szantażu jako narzędzia codziennej rozmowy. Przynajmniej Tony wie dlaczego w ogóle udało mu się cokolwiek na nich wymóc.

\- To nie był szantaż. Nie widzieliśmy się od tygodni poza pracą – wzdycha Pepper. – Zawsze opowiadasz ludziom, że cię szantażuję – mówi urażona.

\- Musze ich jakoś ostrzec – droczy się. – Pepper przejęła teraz oficjalnie zarządzanie firma.

\- I fotel – przypomina sobie Steve. – Tony mówił, że oddał ci fotel. Bardzo abstrakcyjnie to brzmiało, ale chyba pojąłem koncepcję – przyznaje Steve.

\- A ja prawie pojąłem w czym rzecz z magentą – odgryza się, bo skoro Rogers z nich kpi, to on też może.

Pepper spogląda na nich zdezorientowana i to jest po części satysfakcjonujące. Rzadko pozostawia Potts bez słów. Wiedział, że Steve mu w tym nieświadomie pomoże. Kiedy odkrył jak bardzo Rogers lubił sarkazm, poczuł, że odnalazł bratnią duszę. James czasami się im odgryzał, ale robił to za rzadko i bez polotu.

Pepper podnosi pierwszy kawałek pizzy do ust, starając się nie ubrudzić, ale to niewiele pomaga. Sos zostaje na jej policzku, więc wyciera się serwetką, spoglądając na niego zirytowana.

\- Zawsze pięknie wyglądasz – rzuca, żeby tylko ją rozzłościć.

\- Zmieniam zdanie. Jednak zdążyłeś mnie wkurzyć w dziesięć minut – wzdycha Pepper.

\- Żyję tylko dla tych chwil – kpi.

\- Nie wątpię. Gdybym chciała zjeść pizzę, zamknęłabym się w swoim mieszkaniu – informuje go Potts.

\- Nawet wtedy zamawiasz chińszczyznę. A my nie lubimy chińszczyzny – mówi w imieniu wszystkich.

Nawet James kiwa twierdząco głową.

Nie wie za bardzo co zrobić, żeby rozmowa się kleiła. Liczył, że omówią trochę spraw fundacji, ale Barnes najwyraźniej nie chce zwracać na siebie uwagi. I trudno mu się dziwić. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu rzuciłby coś niesmacznego, bo wszyscy przy tym stole wiedzą, że sypiał z Jamesem. Mają to za sobą. Nie wie dlaczego miałoby mu to psuć poniedziałkową kolację.

 Nie robi tego jednak. Nie wie nawet dlaczego. Może ma trochę dość walki. Zdążyli zapomnieć już o wszystkim i nawet się dogadują ze Steve’em.

\- Jutro idę na spotkanie grupy wsparcia dla weteranów – mówi.

Pepper wydaje się zaskoczona i zerka na niego dość niepewnie, nie wiedząc jak powinna zareagować. Odczytywanie w tym więcej niż było, nie ma sensu.

\- Opowiem o fundacji – ciągnie dalej, decydując się, że ma gdzieś to czy James jest skrępowany czy nie.

Barnes nie może chować głowy w piasek. Tony popiera udawanie, że sytuacji nie było, ale nie ukrywanie się. Nie jest w stanie anulować tych chwil, które stracił na piciu i ćpaniu, i nie zamierza pozwolić, żeby go to ciągnęło w dół. Zrobił w życiu tyle złego, że w zasadzie sypianie z Jamesem w ogóle nie naruszyło jego sumienia. Nie uważa jednak, że Barnes ma powód do wstydu. Rozpamiętywanie przeszłości nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego.

\- James prowadzi zajęcia terapeutyczne z Samem – kontynuuje.

\- Poważnie? – dziwi się Pepper. – Sam niczego mi nie mówił.

James wydaje się zaskoczony, że ta dwójka się zna. Tony mgliście przypomina sobie, że chyba już o tym mówił, ale to była luźno rzucona uwaga podczas ćwiczeń. Dogryzali sobie, więc może nikt nie wziął go na poważnie.

\- Znają się od czasu… - zaczyna Tony i urywa. – Od długiego czasu – tłumaczy oględnie. – Pepper namówiła go do pilnowania mnie na fizjoterapii.

\- Potrzebowałam kapitana służb powietrznych, żebyś się nie migał – prycha Potts.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie miał takiego stopnia wojskowego albo się inaczej nazywa, ale nie wiem jaki – przyznaje. – Więc ci odpuszczę. Ale do tematu. James prowadzi zajęcia i zaprosił mnie do uczestnictwa w nich – mówi dostatecznie dwuznacznie, żeby Potts zrozumiała to kompletnie inaczej.

Istnieje szansa, że przestanie go namawiać na terapię, kiedy stwierdzi, że już na jedną chodzi. Wie też, że Sam zamierza powoli go wciągać do ich grupy, ale nie nabierze się na takie zagrywki. Ma zbyt wielkie doświadczenie w unikaniu podobnych pułapek. Ostatnio wzięli go z zaskoczenia, ale tym razem przyjdzie przygotowany.

\- Sam robi świetną robotę – wyrzuca z siebie w końcu James. – I Tony też – dodaje.

\- Tony zawsze robi świetną robotę – mówi Pepper, a potem zerka na protezę. – Jak ręka?

\- Dobrze – odpowiada James ostrożnie, jakby nie wiedział co może jej powiedzieć.

Barnes mógł nie ufać Pepper, ale w zasadzie nie powinno go to dziwić. Potts wciąż odnosiła się do niego z pewną rezerwą. I sytuacja mogła być trochę bardziej skomplikowana, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie mogą zjeść kolacji razem od czasu do czasu. Potts nie miała po prostu jeszcze czasu oswoić się z nimi.

\- Helen spojrzy na wszystko, kiedy przyjedzie – wtrąca.

\- Jestem przekonana. Ile nas to będzie jeszcze kosztowało? – pyta Pepper wprost.

\- Niewiele – rzuca. – Nie mamy materiałów i nie ruszymy bez nowych – przyznaje.

\- I nie spróbujesz odkryć czegoś w piwnicy? – upewnia się Pepper.

\- Nie z reaktorem – przyznaje.

\- Więc wysadzisz nasze laboratorium – wdycha Potts.

Kącik ust Steve’a drga.

\- Nie śmiej się. Pepper dzisiaj przyznała, że boi się, że Jarvis pozabija nas wszystkich – odgryza się.

 - Panie Stark? – reaguje jego sztuczna inteligencja niemal natychmiast.

\- Nic, nic. Wracaj do planowania jak zapanujesz nad światem – kpi Tony.

\- Oczywiście pani Stark – słyszy w odpowiedzi i chyba trochę przesadził, bo Pepper patrzy na niego ewidentnie zdenerwowana.

***  
  
Rozsiadają się na kanapie z kieliszkami w rękach. Tony ogranicza się ponownie do wody z cytryną, ale zamierza jeszcze dzisiaj zejść do warsztatu. Nie pracował od kilku dni i nie wie nawet dlaczego zrobił tak dużą przerwę. Nie ma zaległości, odkąd wciąż czeka na komentarz Helen dotyczący sztucznej skóry, ale chciałby jej pokazać już gotowy szkic.

Steve nie popracuje z nim wcześniej niż w piątek, odkąd wcześnie wstaje do pracy. Wie też, że Pepper niedługo przeprosi ich i wróci do siebie.

James nareszcie nie wygląda tak, jakby Potts miała rozerwać go na strzępy.

\- Gdzie tak właściwie pracujesz? – pyta Pepper.

\- W sklepie dla plastyków – odpowiada jej Steve bez chwili wahania.

\- Rozumiem teraz skąd ta magenta. Tony niestety nie rozpoznaje zbyt wielu kolorów – wzdycha Potts. – Studiujesz?

\- Nie, nie. Pracujemy obaj. Teraz to jest chyba trochę za późno – dodaje Steve.

\- Na to nigdy nie jest za późno – informuje go poważnie Pepper. – Poza tym znam ludzi, którzy zaczynali o wiele później. Znam też takich, którzy zaczęli o wiele za wcześnie – dodaje i spogląda całkiem wymownie na niego.

 Nie wie co ma powiedzieć. Nie było sensu, żeby chodził nadal do szkoły średniej. Nie czuł się tam dobrze, a materiał przerobił wcześniej niż inni. Howard posłał go do szkoły z internatem, kiedy tylko skończył sześć lat i dość chwalił sobie ten czas. Nauczył się niezależności, która przydała mu się potem, kiedy zamieszkał na kampusie.

\- Na naukę nigdy nie jest za wcześnie, ani za późno – mówi tylko, bo nie wie jakiej reakcji się od niego oczekuje.

\- Nie wiem nawet ile to lat minęło – wzdycha Pepper.

\- Nie jesteśmy aż tak starzy – uspokaja ją.

\- Nie wiem Tony. Zaczynam właśnie się zastanawiać czy nie uciekło nam życie przypadkiem – przyznaje Pepper, zaskakując go dość mocno. – Zaczęłam o tym myśleć już wcześniej. Teraz uderzyło trochę mocniej. Ciągle pytają mnie o dzieci w wywiadach.

\- Podaj nazwiska, a jutro będą zwolnieni – rzuca, bo on jest od mokrej roboty.

Pepper śmieje się krótko.

\- Radzę sobie z dupkami – rzuca Potts krótko.

\- A zawsze znajdzie się jakiś dupek – wtrąca nagle Steve.

\- I to też – przyznaje mu rację Pepper.

Wydają się tak dobrze dogadywać, że to przynajmniej podejrzane. Nie wie dlaczego Pepper traktuje Steve’a przyjaźnie, a Jamesa chłodno, ale może to jej dziwne poczucie moralności odzywa się ponownie. Tony kiedyś używał jej jak kompasu, ale przestał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może tego robić wiecznie. Pepper była inteligentna, ale nie zawsze go rozumiała, a on nie potrafił patrzeć na świat jej oczami.

Dolewa im do kieliszków wina, ale Potts protestuje, odstawiając szkło na stół. Trochę żałuje, że nie mogą ze sobą faktycznie szczerze porozmawiać, ale nie zostawi Jamesa i Steve’a samych w salonie, po to, żeby obgadać ich do Pepper. Mają na to inne wieczory. Na razie cieszy go, że chociaż kolacja nie poszła całkiem gładko, Potts ich w końcu poznała. Nie wie jak długo jeszcze będą z nim mieszkali, ale z pewnością te dni są już policzone.

\- Jeśli będziesz miała jakieś kłopoty, daj znać – mówi całkiem poważnie.

\- Wiem, że ich dla mnie załatwisz, ale całkiem dobrze radzę sobie sama – przypomina mu Potts. – I jakoś nie widzę, żebyś do mnie dzwonił, kiedy masz gorszy dzień – odgryza się.

Steve wydaje się trochę zaskoczony, ale nic tym razem nie mówi. Jego napady bezsenności i koszmarów pozostają sekretem, który obaj dzielą. Ma nadzieję, że tak zostanie.

\- Ach, qui pro quo – kpi. – Umówmy się, że jednak będziemy jeść kolację przynajmniej raz w miesiącu.

\- Umowa stoi. Gdzie podpisać? – prycha Pepper, a potem ziewa przeciągle. – Musze się przygotować na jutro.

\- Happy cię odwiezie – obiecuje jej Tony całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Happy zawsze ją odwozi.

Pepper spogląda jeszcze raz na Jamesa i zbija usta w wąską kreskę, jakby nie wiedziała co teraz zrobić, a musiała podjąć bardzo ważna decyzję. Zna tę minę i zapowiada ona coś ostatecznego. 

\- Bardzo miło było was spotkać; Steve, James – mówi krótko Potts. – Do zobaczenia niebawem. James nie zapomnij zadzwonić do mnie w sprawie zaproszeń na galę. Rozumiem, że Sam mówił o tobie – rzuca.

Barnes wydaje się zaskoczony i trochę przerażony. Zapewne utrata ręki była mniejszym szokiem. Tony zna to uczucie doskonale.

\- Powiem ci z kim rozmawiać. W zasadzie prześlę ci tę samą listę, którą dostawał Tony. To wiele ułatwi. A ty będziesz? – pyta go Potts.

\- Tak. Sam – uściśla, żeby nie było nieporozumień.

\- James ze Steve’em – upewnia się Pepper i nie czeka nawet na potwierdzenie. – Świetnie. Poinformuję organizatorów.

Zaczyna wychodzić bez oficjalnego pożegnania, czego sam ją nauczył. Stosował tę technikę, żeby go nikt nie zatrzymywał, kiedy nie miał czasu. Bawiły go też trochę reakcje ludzi i widzi, że James też spogląda w ślad za Pepper, jakby zastanawiał się co w ogóle się przed chwilą stało.


	20. Chapter 20

Sharon dzwoni do niego, żeby pochwalić się, że dała się całkiem świadomie zwerbować. Nie wie dlaczego Carter to tak cieszy, ale może chce iść w ślady siostry swojej matki, o której opowiadała mu z taką fascynacją. To nie czasy drugiej wojny światowej, gdzie honor miał takie znaczenie, ale na pewno znajdzie się kolejna potyczka. Wciąż szukają zwady po całym świecie, co nie do końca pojmuje.

Wychodzą Jamesem na kolejne spotkanie i nie może ukryć nerwowości. Ostatnim razem zadawano mu pytania, na które odpowiedzieć nie chciał. Przesłuchiwano go już tak często w życiu, że zaczynał od tego wariować. I powstawało w jego umyśle wciąż pytanie: dlaczego ci ludzie w ogóle sądzili, że mają prawo?

\- Jesteś bardzo spięty – zauważa James. – Jeśli nie chcesz iść albo masz coś do zrobienia…

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – prycha Tony. – Jestem spięty, bo z zasady nie chodzę na żadne terapie – przyznaje.

\- I ta zasada jest taka świetna? – upewnia się James.

\- Idealna – odpowiada bez chwili wahania. – Nie wiesz jak to jest być moim terapeutą i nie wiesz jak to jest chodzić do jakiegoś imbecyla. Odbyłem w mojej głowie już wszystkie możliwe rozmowy, James – zapewnia go.

\- Wiem, tylko… - zaczyna Barnes i urywa, a potem patrzy na niego tak jakoś, że Tony nie może się w tym połapać. – Żyjesz w takim stresie, że cię chwilami podziwiam – przyznaje nagle Barnes.

Nie może za bardzo uwierzyć w to co słyszy, więc mruga, otwiera usta, a potem je zamyka. I w końcu zaczyna się śmiać na środku ulicy, bo chyba nie ma innej reakcji na podobne wyznanie. Zatem podziwiają się nawzajem, bo Tony nie może nie pamiętać tego, co James przeszedł. I nie chodzi tylko o to, że stracił rękę w walce, ale też o to, że potem się nie poddał. Walczył przez całe życie i to miało się nie zmienić. Opiekował się chorym chłopakiem, a obaj wydawali się tak pozbawieni perspektyw jak nikt inny. Wiedział jak trudno znaleźć ludziom pracę w obecnych czasach.

\- No cóż, ja podziwiam ciebie i Steve’a, więc jesteśmy kwita – odpowiada.

James wydaje się kompletnie nie rozumieć w czym rzecz.

\- Urodziłem się bogaty. Nigdy wcześniej nie poznałem kogoś takiego jak wy – wyjaśnia.

\- To jest życie, po prostu – rzuca James, ale dla Tony’ego to coś o wiele więcej.

\- Możesz przyjąć komplement? – pyta wprost. – I nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, że was lubię – uściśla.

Uśmiech Jamesa jest delikatny, niemal niezauważalny. Tony jednak zawsze go wypatruje, bo oczy Barnesa stają się odrobinę bardziej błyszczące za każdym razem, a to widok, którego nie chce przegapić. Rzadko jaśnieją dla niego.

\- Dzięki – mówi James krótko. – I bardzo… - zaczyna i znowu urywa, jakby nie wiedział czy nie zostanie źle odebrany. – Wiem, że narobiłem bałaganu, ale cieszę się, że się polubiliście. W zasadzie wiedziałem, że się polubicie. Steve też jest dupkiem jak ty – wyrzuca z siebie James pospiesznie. – I bardzo ci dziękuję, że… - znowu urywa, ale tylko macha ręką, jakby Tony wiedział.

I wie. I nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek mu dziękował, bo siedzieli w tym bałaganie obaj. Wina spoczywała na Jamesie tak samo jak na nim. Tony bowiem na swojej drodze spotykał setki ludzi, którym się podobał i wcześniej nie robił z tym nic. Wybrał flirtowanie z Jamesem całkiem świadomie, może nie wiedząc o chłopaku, ale podejrzewając jednak trochę, że to byłoby zbyt piękne.

Docierają do celu i sądzi, że to koniec rozmowy, odkąd wchodzą do środka, ale James ponownie go zaskakuje.

\- Jesteś niezwykły – informuje go Barnes całkiem poważnie. – Dziękuję – dodaje, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

I Tony nie do końca wie jak zareagować na te słowa. Tym bardziej zmieszany sztywnieje, kiedy James obejmuje go ramionami i tak po prostu ściska. Czuje męski zapach wody kolońskiej i jego ostry już zarost na policzku. Dłonie Jamesa znajdują się wokół jego ramiona i nie powinien myśleć o tym jak o czymś z podtekstem seksualnym, ale czuje chemię między nimi i wie jak Barnes na niego patrzył. Dlatego sądził, że miał szansę.

A potem dociera do niego, że znajdują się w miejscu publicznym, gdzie każdy może zrobić im zdjęcie. Steve zobaczy ich potem w gazecie i nie chce nawet myśleć o jego reakcji. Zaczną zastanawiać się czy James to jego nowy chłopak, czy tylko przelotny romans. To zła prasa dla Barnesa, fundacji i Stark Industries.

Odpycha lekko Jamesa, który wydaje się trochę zraniony, ale na jego twarzy pojawia się szybko zrozumienie, kiedy widzi jak Tony rozgląda się wokół.

\- Nikt nam tutaj nie zrobi zdjęcia – zapewnia go Barnes.

\- Nie możesz być tego pewien – wyrzuca z siebie.

\- Mogę. To wojskowi, znam ich – informuje go spokojnie James, a potem macha do grupki mężczyzn, którzy nie wydają się nimi bynajmniej zainteresowani.

Kilku z nich Tony poznaje. Biorą udział w zajęciach Jamesa. Wilson stoi pomiędzy nimi i tylko on jeden patrzy wprost na niego, jakby nie do końca wiedział co o tym myśleć. Tony nigdy nie był aż tak dobry w ukrywaniu się. Spodziewa się, że Sam będzie teraz wnikliwiej obserwował ich skomplikowaną relację, bo tak każdy terapeuta nazwałby to bagno.

James bowiem się myli. To nie bałagan. To bagno, które wciąga Tony’ego głębiej i głębiej. Znając zasady, starał się nie wiercić, ale wszystko dzieje się wokół niego z jego wolą czy bez niej.

 

***  
  
Wychodzą po prawie dwóch godzinach i Tony nie może uwierzyć, że rozmowa kleiła się tak dobrze. Nie musiał odpowiadać na pytania o Afganistanie, chociaż malkontent z tyłu nadal nie jest jego fanem. Wysłuchał jednak kilku historii, od których w żyłach mroziła mu się krew. Nie wszyscy mieli takie szczęście jak James, który trafił na stół operacyjny zaraz po stracie ręki. Niektórym amputowano kończynę po tym jak wdało się zakażenie i Tony wie, że nie znajdą u nich dobrze działających nerwów.

Chce sądzić, że może pomóc wszystkim, ale wie doskonale jakie są ich ograniczenia. Współczesna technologia ich krępuje, ale również czysty fart. Mogą zrobić świetne protezy, ale tylko dla ludzi, którym się poszczęściło i nie mają grubej na dwa centymetry tkanki bliznowej.

\- Dzięki – rzuca ktoś, podchodząc do niego po spotkaniu i przez chwilę sądzi, że te słowa kierowane są do Jamesa.

Facet jednak patrzy wprost na niego i Tony zmieszany odchrząkuje.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy – mówi, nie wiedząc co jeszcze dodać.

Sam wydaje się rozbawiony jego zaskoczeniem. Niewielu ludzi mu jednak dziękuje za cokolwiek i nie może też zapomnieć o tym jak James obejmował go dwie godziny wcześniej. Chciał zostać przyjacielem Barnesa, skoro to wszystko, co mógł mieć i cieszy go, że James go objął. Z drugiej strony to czasem naprawdę trudne. Musi pilnować się za siebie i jego, bo najwyraźniej James nie ma pojęcia o tym, co w ogóle robi i czuje się w jego towarzystwie ciut zbyt swobodnie. A Tony wie, że jeszcze długo będzie miał w pamięci zapach jego skóry.

\- Macie ochotę na piwo? – proponuje Sam nagle.

Tony najchętniej napiłby się, więc wie, że powinien odmówić. Jest środek tygodnia, a on ma sporo pracy. Chce też spotkać się jeszcze z Pepper, poza biurem i poza Wieżą. Nie ma pojęcia na jakim spotkaniu znajduje się Potts, ale mogą wykorzystać to jako wymówkę.

\- Ja innym razem – rzuca, a potem patrzy na Jamesa, czekając na jego decyzję.

Barnes się waha, bo może nie chce zostawiać go samego. Steve na pewno czeka na nich z kolacją i prawdę powiedziawszy Tony czeka na moment, w którym Rogers oznajmi im, że ma już dość gotowania. Nawet nie za bardzo sprzątają po sobie, chociaż stara się pomagać ile może. Po prostu nigdy wcześniej nie musiał się tym zajmować. Pepper twierdziła, że to wbrew pozorom nie był skutek życia w bogatej rodzinie, ale naturalna kolej rzeczy. Jego czas był zbyt cenny i dzięki temu dawał miejsca pracy.

Od dawna nie trafił na swoją gosposię i zaczynał zastanawiać się czy jeszcze pojawiała się na ich piętrze. Wiedział, że zajmowała się też niższymi kondygnacjami, ale nie chciał, żeby pomyślała, że czas szukać nowej roboty. Uwielbiał to, że się tak doskonale mijali przez ostatnie lata.

\- Odprowadzimy Tony’ego i mam wolny wieczór – mówi w końcu James.

\- Jestem w stanie dojść do Wieży – prycha.

\- Nie ma z tobą Happy’ego – przypomina mu James.

\- Ale ty nie jesteś moim ochroniarzem – oznajmia mu, bo to musi najwyraźniej być powiedziane na głos.

Spogląda na Sama, ale ten wydaje się w pełni popierać kolejnego paranoika. Co prawda nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio wychodził sam z domu, ale to o niczym nie świadczy. Happy ochrania Pepper, a on nie widzi powodu, dla którego ma ciągnąć za sobą kogoś, skoro są niemal w centrum. Wątpi, aby ktokolwiek był zainteresowany napadaniem na niego, a kilka zdjęć zrobią mu z ochroną czy nie – jeśli wpadnie na jakiegoś fotografa.

\- To nie kwestia bezpieczeństwa – zaczyna James. – To kwestia kultury. Przyszliśmy razem to cię przynajmniej odprowadzę.

Ma ochotę powiedzieć, że to prawie słodkie, ale słowa zamierają mu w ustach. Stara się nie flirtować z Jamesem, ale chwilami to nie takie proste. Barnes bywa tak uroczy, że trudno o tym nie wspomnieć. Wyrwało mu się już coś podobnego raz do Steve’a, a powinien pilnować się o wiele lepiej. I traktowanie go jak kobiety na randce też nie ma za bardzo sensu.

Wilson spogląda to na niego, to na Jamesa i nie bardzo mu się podoba to, co kryje się we wzroku Sama. Jego ciekawość pogłębia się, co oznacza tylko same kłopoty. Nie bez powodu nie rozmawiał z nim o Jamesie nigdy. Sam krytykował jego podejście do życia już wcześniej, więc nie było sensu tłumaczyć mu, że Tony nigdy normalnie nie zaczynał żadnego związku. Nigdy nie był w związku. Może nie bardzo nawet wiedział jak to powinno wyglądać. Wilson zrobiłby mu tylko długi wykład o emocjach, uczuciach i szczerości. Kiedy świat nigdy w stosunku do niego nie odwdzięczył się tym samym.

A teraz James i Sam pracowali razem. Nie było sensu mieszać.

\- Jesteś okazem muzealnym – odgryza się, ale nie sprzecza, bo ciągnięcie tego tematu nie ma sensu.

\- Więc obaj ze Steve’em jesteśmy – stwierdza James. – Nie będę wyjeżdżał do góry. Powiesz mu, że wrócę koło północy? – prosi.

Tony potwierdza krótkim skinięciem, bo to żaden problem.

 

***  
  
Jedzą ze Steve’em kolację i to trochę dziwne, bo siedzą naprzeciwko siebie i Jamesa nie ma przy nich. Wcześniej dzielili śniadania i obiady w ten sposób, ale późna pora sprawia, że nagle ten posiłek jest jakoś dziwnie intymny. Żartują, bo Tony tak radzi sobie z nerwowymi sytuacjami i po kilku chwilach, kiedy się w końcu rozluźnia, dociera do niego, że się całkiem dobrze bawi.

Steve jest zabawnym facetem, kiedy sypie docinkami w jego kierunku, które chybiają celu raz po raz. Kpi z ich strachu przed Pepper i z zarządu jego firmy, jakby to było naturalną koleją rzeczy. Tony mógłby nawet stwierdzić, że trochę obgadują Jamesa.

\- Zawsze bał się kobiet – informuje go Steve nagle.

\- James? – dziwi się, bo przypomina sobie jak Barnes podrywał Helen, kiedy zaczęli ten projekt.

\- Jest głośny, pierwszy do zaproszenia na kawę, ale uwierz mi na słowo, że się ich boi – rzuca Steve.

Jakoś nie może w to uwierzyć. James rzadko pokazywał mu się ze swojej nieśmiałej strony, ale widział kilka razy rumieńce na jego twarzy. Zawsze jednak potrafił wybrnąć z sytuacji z podniesionym czołem, przeważnie flirtując dalej.

\- Moja Ma często z tego żartowała – przyznaje Steve. – Długo sądziłem, że jest podrywaczem i ma pełno dziewczyn, ale się okazało, że nigdy z żadną nie spał. Dlatego mnie tak to czasem bawi – przyznaje Steve. – Teraz, kiedy wiem, że nie interesując go kobiety, trudno mu jakąś podrywać i kończą mu się tematy do rozmowy i wtedy panikuje – wyjaśnia mu Steve.

I to w pewien pokrętny sposób ma sens. On sam zakładał, że James jest biseksualny przez jego ciągłe umizgi, ale najwyraźniej się pomylił. Barnes najwyraźniej podrywał ludzi, kiedy był zdenerwowani i Tony nawet to rozumie. Każdy ma jakiś swój sposób na rozpoczęcie rozmowy czy jej kontynuowanie. Po prostu nie sądził, że James gra tą kartą i zaczyna czuć się trochę nieswojo.

Nie pomyślałby nigdy, że to tylko żarty.

James jest serdeczny i otwarty, i nagle zaczyna widzieć ich rozmowy w całkiem nowym świetle. I jeśli się mu naprawdę nie podobał, robi mu się naprawdę nieswojo.

\- Najzabawniejsze jest to, że on kiedyś sądził, że faktycznie mu się podobały – kpi Steve i zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Kto? – pyta Tony.

\- Kobiety – uściśla Steve. – I popatrz co było ostatnio z Pepper – kontynuuje.

\- Tak, ale Pepper jest specjalna – oznajmia mu Tony całkiem poważnie.

\- Prawdziwa dama, mówiliśmy tak o nich na Brooklynie – rzuca Steve. – Gdzie ją w ogóle poznałeś? – pyta ciekawie.

\- A co? Sądzisz, że nie jestem w stanie poznać żadnej **damy**? – prycha. – Na MIT – dodaje, bo nie ma sensu ukrywać tego, że Potts jest trochę spoza kręgu jego znajomych z Nowego Jorku.

Znalazł ją w Cambrigde i porwał stamtąd, kiedy tylko mógł.

\- Jesteście w jednym wieku, myślałem, że skończyłeś studia o wiele wcześniej – przyznaje Steve zmieszany.

\- Prowadziłem wykłady o innowacjach w firmie – wyjaśnia mu Tony. – Ona zaczynała studia. Dała mi popalić, kiedy tylko mogła zacząć zadawać pytania. Nikt nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać – przyznaje, bo tamten tydzień w MIT był jednym z najgorszych w jego życiu.

Wydało mu się, że jest oceniany co chwilę, kiedy tak naprawdę obawiano się jego nazwiska przez ten cały czas. Rodzice nie żyli już jakiś czas, a on świeżo co oficjalnie przejął firmę i zaczął wprowadzać zmiany, które pozwoliły nagle Stark Industries na spory przeskok. Jego ojciec generował stały zysk przez lata, który był przewidywalnym czynnikiem wielu stałych programów. On porzucił stabilizację, wprowadzając ich na nowe rynki i w nowe dziedziny.

Nie wszystko okazało się genialnym pomysłem, ale nie stracili. Zbyt wiele osób chciało inwestować w ich akcje i nie doszło do żadnej krachu na giełdzie. Mieli za dobrze ugruntowaną pozycje na rynku.

\- Pepper chciała. Miała mi nawet wiele do powiedzenia wtedy. Nie zdążyła powiedzieć trzech zdań, kiedy stwierdziłem, że ją poderwę, więc mnie ustawiła. Nie miałem innego wyboru, musiałem zaproponować jej pracę – przyznaje.

Steve patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem, a on nie może teraz przyznać wprost, że przespał się ze swoimi czterema poprzednimi asystentkami. Nie był wysoki, ale potrafił wykorzystać swój urok i sytuację. Na Pepper nie działały jednak żadne jego podstępy. Nie mógł spojrzeć na nią i mrugnąć, bo nie była pod wrażeniem jego osoby ani mitu, który wokół niego nabudowano przez lata.

\- I od tamtej pory pracuje dla ciebie? – pyta Steve.

\- Nie. Kazała mi spadać – przyznaje Tony lekko rozbawiony. – Poczekałem aż skończy studia. Chyba nawet zatrudniłem kogoś do śledzenia jej. Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś mi ją zabrał sprzed nosa – dodaje.

Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby Steve wziął go za wariata, ale tego dnia z Pepper naprawdę kliknęli. Kiedy zaczęła pracować jako jego asystentka, w zasadzie było tak jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Nie pomiatała nim, ale mówiła mu prosto w twarz, co robił źle. I złapał się na tym, że naprawdę jej słuchał.

\- Tak się rodzą piękne przyjaźnie – rzuca, chociaż możliwe, że inni nazywali to obsesją i stalkingiem.

\- Kiedy my poznaliśmy się z Buckym, najpierw uderzył chłopaka, z którym się bilem, a potem powiedział, że walnie i mnie, bo jestem za niski, żeby się z kimkolwiek bić – mówi Steve nagle.

Tony nie może się nie zaśmiać, bo to brzmi całkiem prawdopodobnie. Nie wie tylko dlaczego Steve miałby rzucać się na kogokolwiek z pięściami, chociaż po dłuższym zastanowieniu stwierdza, że to w sumie też pasuje. Steve nie ugina się w końcu przed nikim, i może gdyby nie był chory podczas ich spotkania, Tony też dostałby w twarz.

\- Nie miałem lepszego przyjaciela od tamtego czasu – dodaje Steve.

 

***  
  
Schodzą do warsztatu obaj, co trochę go dziwi. Sądził, że Rogers jest zmęczony po pracy, skoro spędził cały dzień na nogach. Wie też, że praca z ludźmi generalnie jest irytująca, kiedy ktoś ciągle chce czegoś od ciebie. Sporo czasu spędzał na rozmowach z klientami i wie z autopsji, że to nie przelewki. Ludzie to wariaci.

\- Spokojnie możemy zająć się tym w weekend – proponuje.

\- Jeśli masz coś innego do zrobienia – rzuca Steve i urywa, czekając na jego reakcję.

Tony nie ma w zasadzie zbyt szerokich planów. Zajmuje się głównie projektowaniem tej protezy. Zastanawia się nad kilkoma opcjami i upewnia się, co się lepiej sprawdzi. Chodzi o funkcjonalność przede wszystkim. Wyglądem zajmie się Helen Cho i może jakiś plastyk, chociaż coraz częściej zastanawia się nad zleceniem tego Steve’owi.

Lubi pracować z ludźmi, na których może polegać.

Z ludźmi, którym ufa.

\- Poza tym nie chcę siedzieć sam – przyznaje nagle Steve. – Jesteś o wiele lepszym towarzystwem – dodaje, a Tony nie bardzo wie co zrobić z tymi słowami.

James stwierdził, że wiedział, że się dogadają ze Steve’em, ale pomiędzy chwilową akceptacją, a świadomym wybieraniem czyjegoś towarzystwa leżała ogromna przepaść. Tony sądził, że będzie ona istniała zawsze.

Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć i Steve uśmiecha się do niego również. Niebieskie tęczówki Rogersa wydają się odrobinę jaśniejsze, chociaż nie błyszczące. Po prostu są bardziej jak bezchmurne niebo niż ocean. A Tony nigdy nie powinien myśleć w ten sposób. I zauważać tego, że Steve jest lekko opalony i tej nieprzyjemnej bladości prawie już nie ma.

Nie wie jak długo patrzą na siebie, ale w końcu ta chwila przemija, kiedy Dummy domaga się ich uwagi. Nie zamierza dzisiaj niczego skręcać ani dokręcać, więc oddaje robotowi śrubokręt. Nie wie gdzie znajduje się połowa jego narzędzi, ale od dawna nie zbudował czegoś dużego, wymagającego całego tego miejsca, które tutaj ma.

Czasami zastanawia się nad kolejnym robotem, który dotrzymywałby mu towarzystwa.

\- Dobra, zabierajmy się za to – decyduje i prosi Jarvisa o otwarcie ostatniego zapisanego pliku.

Przerzuca plany na ekran i spoglądają na wirtualny ekran przez chwilę, przypominając sobie, co robili poprzednio. Steve siedzi tak blisko, że czuje ciepło jego ciała. Nie jest łatwo się skupić w takich warunkach, szczególnie, kiedy widzi tak wiele odkrytej skóry. Rogers z jakiegoś powodu przestawił się na koszulki z krótkim rękawem i nie chce narzekać, ale to jednak gwóźdź do jego trumny.

\- Nie wiem jak to powinniśmy zrobić – rzuca nagle Steve.

\- Powiedz mi co chodzi ci po głowie, a ja… - zaczyna Tony.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Bucky dużo trenuje. Nie wiem czy powinniśmy zrównoważyć obie ręce, czy wziąć pod uwagę, że wiodąca jest przeważnie bardziej umięśniona – wzdycha Steve. – Poza tym… robimy projekt teraz…

\- A ta ręka nie będzie się rozwijała wraz z Jamesem – pojmuje w lot Tony.

I to też zaprzątało jego głowę wcześniej. Nie jest jednak w stanie rozwiązać tego problemu. Porzucił dawno temu projekt z samowytwarzającymi się włóknami po tym jak odkrył, że to się mu do niczego kompletnie nie przyda. Wbrew temu co twierdziła Pepper, jego szaleństwo miało swoje granice. Nie chciał stworzyć sztucznej inteligencji, która byłaby w stanie się sama rozwijać bez jego kontroli.

I nie wiedział też za bardzo jak zakodować, w którym momencie włókna miały przestać się wytwarzać.

Napisanie programu było łatwe, ale chodziło o to, że problem był w samym rozpoznaniu tej chwili, kiedy zaczynało się to robić problematyczne. Przypominało to komórki raka, które dzieliły się aż opanowały całe ciało żywiciela i umierały raz z nim.

\- Możemy zawsze poprosić, żeby ćwiczył mniej – proponuje, chociaż to naprawdę słabe.

\- Odreagowuje stres – informuje go Steve. – Dobrze czuje się w tej pracy, ale to jednak spora presja – wzdycha Rogers.

Na to Tony nie ma lekarstwa. Alkohol nie rozwiązuje żadnych problemów, tylko je namnaża. Ostatnio próbował podpytać Jamesa o prace, ale wyszło to słabo. Nie potrafi po prostu słuchać, zawsze musi coś wtrącić. Żyje dla komentarzy i prób naprawy świata. Pepper dzielnie znosiła to przez lata, ale znała go też dłużej.

\- Zawsze mogę dostosowywać protezę co pół roku – proponuje, bo musi się czymś zająć.

Steve milczy, ale pewnie myśli o tym samym co on. Wciąż biorą pod uwagę jedynie metalowe ramię, które nosi James. A chcą wprowadzić protezę do masowej produkcji, co powoli staje się niemożliwe. Tony ma jednak sztab ludzi, który popracuje nad okrojeniem każdej jego wizji. Na pewno uda im się pokonać kolejny szczebel w długiej drabinie do idealności. Na razie jedynie James będzie mógł się pochwalić tym poziomem sprawności, ale może za parę lat faktycznie dojdą do punktu, że to się naprawdę uda.

Brakuje mu materiału, ale to nie jedyny problem. Im dalej idą, im lepszy jest prototyp, tym więcej napotykają trudności. Nie myślał do tej pory tak na poważnie, że ludzkie ciało zmienia się w każdej minucie życia. Wiedział o tym, bo dla nikogo to nie jest nowość, ale podczas projektowania uświadomił sobie to na nowo.

I to kolejny martwy punkt, w którym utknie.

\- Musimy to zostawić – informuje Steve’a.

\- Co? – pyta Rogers z niedowierzaniem.

\- Jeśli będziemy nad tym myśleć teraz, niczego nie wymyślimy – oznajmia mu. – Zajmijmy się tym, co możemy zrobić. Zaprojektujmy tę rękę na teraz – decyduje.

Steve jest zaskoczony, ale szybko pojawia się na jego twarzy zrozumienie. Przysuwa się bliżej niego z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy, jakby nie rysowali właśnie linii mięśni Barnesa, ale mieli zrobić nowe serce. Może zresztą dokonają takiego przełomu, że ich nazwiska faktycznie będą w każdym medycznym czasopiśmie.

I Tony nie myślał do tej pory w ten sposób. Zbyt często publikowano jego artykuły, żeby robiło to na nim wrażenie. Wiedział też, że Helen Cho nie pracowała dla sławy. Ich pozycje były ugruntowane, więc mogli wybierać z kim pracują i nad czym. Ograniczały ich w zasadzie tylko technologie obecnych czasów, bo Tony postanowił już, że zainwestuje we wszystko, czym Helen chciała się zająć.

Nie tylko z czystej przyjaźni, ale dla patentów, bo był też w końcu biznesmenem i wiedział na czym zrobią spore pieniądze w przyszłości.

Dociera do niego też jeszcze coś. Steve siedzi z nim kolejny wieczór nad projektem, chociaż nie jest uwzględniony jako członek ich grupy i wydaje się to mocno niesprawiedliwe.

Wyciąga telefon bez chwili wahania, starając się zignorować fakt, że Rogers nie będzie szczęśliwy, jeśli zrobi coś za jego plecami. Sytuacja jednak wydaje się tego wymagać. Wysyła Pepper szybkiego SMSa z pytaniem, ile płacą konsultantom i otrzymuje szybką odpowiedź, że Potts nie jest jego asystentką.

Zagoni zapewne jednak swoją własną do pracy, więc wraca do planów protezy przed sobą.

\- Musimy dodać trochę więcej włókien przy łokciu – decyduje Steve, a potem ku jego zaskoczeniu podwija rękaw własnej koszulki, żeby obejrzeć swoją rękę z bliska.

Napina mięśnie kilka razy zanim spogląda ponownie przed siebie.

\- I nie zapominajmy o czworogłowym – rzuca Rogers.

\- Nie, nie zapominajmy o czworogłowym – zgadza się Tony.

\- Kpisz z tego jaki jestem chudy? – pyta Steve wprost, patrząc mu prosto w oczy z wyzwaniem wypisanym na twarzy.

Tony nie ma pojęcia jaka jest prawidłowa odpowiedź w tej sytuacji. Steve jest szczupły, ale nie widzi tego jako wady bynajmniej. Zawsze żywił sentyment do smukłych kończyn. Czasami nie może oderwać wzroku od jego palców czy nadgarstków. Wcale nie pomaga, że Steve sporo rusza rękami, kiedy rozmawiają.

\- Dzisiaj mnie poinformowałeś, że się biłeś z ludźmi – rzuca. – Nie śmiałbym – dodaje.

\- Tylko z dupkami – prycha Steve, ale czerwieni się lekko.

\- I to ma mnie uspokoić – kpi Tony, ponieważ uważa się za dupka pierwszej klasy.

Niewielu może się z nim równać.

Steve przewraca oczami, ale nie próbuje udawać, że Tony to uroczy i bezbronny dżentelmen. Nie bez powodu zatrudniono dla niego ochroniarza, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Już wtedy doprowadzał wielu do szału. Porywano dla okupu, ale właśnie w związku z tym, żeby był bezpieczny, odesłano go do szkoły z internatem, która była doskonale chroniona. A jednak ktoś włóczył się za nim jak cień.

Brakowało mu wolności. Sądził, że kiedy wyrwie się spod wpływu rodziców, zacznie życie na nowo, ale Happy towarzyszył mu niemal zawsze. Potrafił jednak określić ryzyko pomniejszych wypadów; tak jak ten do Malibu czy przejście spacerem na terapię. Nie mógł tego robić systematycznie do tydzień, bo ktoś namierzyłby jakieś jego rutynowe działanie. Czasami jednak mógł sobie pozwolić na odrobinę szaleństwa.

Nie prowokował wariatów specjalnie.

Steve trąca go swoim ramieniem, zamiast odpowiedzieć.


	21. Chapter 21

Przeraża go ile czasu minęło, kiedy Steve pyta go czy mogą upiec indyka na Święto Dziękczynienia. Nigdy nie robił specjalnie obiadu w związku z tym, a przynajmniej odkąd jego rodzice nie żyją, więc nie wyczekuje tej daty, ale i tak uderza w niego, że to już niemal koniec roku. Czas prześlizguje mu się przez palce, a Pepper już nie pilnuje, żeby wiedział, który to dzień. Daty przestały mieć znaczenie, odkąd musi jedynie podsyłać projekty do działu badawczego, czy pokazywać się od czasu do czasu na spotkaniach zarządu.

\- Zawsze pieczemy indyka – rzuca James. – Musisz to zobaczyć. Steve wybiera takiego, którego i tak z trudem zjadamy. Cały dzień robimy farsz i marynatę. Indyk piecze się pół dnia, ale trzeba jeszcze przygotować sos i ziemniaki – ciągnie Barnes dalej.

Przedstawia mu obraz idealnego rodzinnego święta, którego Tony nigdy nie miał. Kiedy żyli rodzice, służba zajmowała się wszystkim, a on zjawiał się jedynie na posiłek. Ojciec mówił o firmie, a matka dziękowała za to, że jej fundacja posiada konieczne do rozwoju fundusze. Otaczał ich krąg przyjaciół Howarda, z którego każdy był inwestorem lub prezesem. Nie zwracali na niego uwagi, a jeśli to robili – pytali jak w szkole oraz czy nie chciałby pobawić się z ich dziećmi.

Nie był zainteresowany o wiele mniej inteligentnym potomstwem kontrahentów ojca, więc starał się jak mógł, żeby zostać z dorosłymi. Szybko nauczył się, że lepiej było milczeć niż zadawać pytania. W najlepszym razie żartowano z jego zainteresowania firmą w tak młodym wieku. W najgorszym ojciec zmuszał go do wyjścia, patrząc na niego z naganą.

Nigdy nie przygotowywał indyka i nie wiedział nawet, że tak wiele pracy to zajmowało. Z opowiadania Jamesa i Steve wynika, że to przednia zabawa, ale podejrzewa, że to kwestia tego z kim gotujesz, bo nie może nie dostrzec jak ta dwójka na siebie teraz patrzy. To część rodzinnego rytuału, bo oni nie są tylko parą. Steve nazwał Jamesa jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Tony, kiedy na nich patrzy – przychodzi mu do głowy tylko jedno określenie; rodzina.

Są z sobą tak długo, że pewnie tego nawet nie dostrzegają, ale są kompletni.

Chce myśleć, że reaktor łukowy o sobie przypomina, ale to całkiem inny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Potrafi już je rozróżniać, co jest czystym przekleństwem.

Opowiadają o Święcie Dziękczynienia jak o stałym punkcie programu ich życia. Jakby stanowiło ważną datę w ich kalendarzu i zapewne tak jest, skoro obchodzą je od lat wspólnie. Może nawet mają wspomnienia związane ze świętami, którymi się wymieniają podczas obiadu, śmiejąc się i dziękują nie za to, że firma stoi tak dobrze na rynku, ale za swoje małe sukcesy i siebie nawzajem.

Tony nie potrafi sobie tego wyobrazić w prawdziwym świecie, ale słyszał, że ludzie tak robią.

Coś go trochę dławi, bo wygląda na to, że Święto Dziękczynienia dla Steve’a i Jamesa to coś faktycznie specjalnego. Jakby dzielili jakiś sekret i Tony wie co to oznacza. Pepper wiele mówiła o swojej rodzinie i często zapraszała go do siebie, ale nigdy nie pojechał, nie chcąc przeszkadzać jej podczas wolnego. Ten czas był przeznaczony dla rodziny i chociaż bardzo się lubili, Tony nie należał do rodziny.

 Nie był na tyle naiwny, żeby nie wiedzieć tego.

 

***  
  
Nie zamyka się w warsztacie. Schodzi popracować, ale to nie forma odreagowania dla niego. Zresztą raz po raz natrafia na ograniczenia, których jego umysł nie znosi. I tym razem powstrzymuje się przed rozgrzebaniem kolejnego projektu, tylko po to, aby dokonać następnego odkrycia i ruszyć z pierwotnym planem. Wielokrotnie porzucał tak prototypy na całe lata zanim był gotów wrócić do nich. Nie chce myśleć, że tym razem łatwiej mu się skupić na celu, bo chodzi o protezę dla Jamesa.

Zawsze był człowiekiem wielu pomysłów, więc i teraz ma kilka projektów na boku, ale wszystko tyczy się firmy i ściśle wiąże z planami, które miał od dawna. Nie rozdrabnia się, co chyba imponuje Pepper, ale wie też, że to nie jest coś, do czego przyzwyczaił swój dział badawczy. Zazwyczaj nadawał im kierunek, podrzucając gotowe już niemal plany. Teraz pracują niemal sami, wymyślając coś od podstaw.

Wbrew jego wcześniejszym obawom, radzą sobie. Pepper walczyła z nim od lat, próbując mu wytłumaczyć, że ich doktoraty to nie tylko tania tapeta i powinien przestać traktować ich jak przedszkolaków, których musi prowadzić za rękę. Trudno było mu w to jednak uwierzyć, kiedy notorycznie za nim nie nadążali.

I niewiele się w tym sensie zmieniło. Po postu potroili personel działu badawczego, kiedy odsunął się na bok. Nie był nawet świadom, że tak wiele pracy odwalał.

Ani tego jak wiele osób potrzebne było do realizacji jego badawczych planów, kiedy tylko zlecał obliczenia i eksperymenty.

Jarvis przeprowadza dla niego symulacje dla reaktora łukowego o większej ilości pierścieni. Zamknięcie obwodów nie jest wbrew pozorom takie łatwe. Pracował nad ta technologią dość długo, by popełnić kilka błędów. Pierścienie nie mogą się stykać, bo dojdzie do nie obwodowej wymiany energii, której nikt nie chce. Podobnie jak sprzężenia zwrotnego. Prąd musi płynąć w jedynym prawidłowym kierunku i odwracanie pola nie jest możliwe.

Kiedy tłumaczył to Pepper na podstawie baterii i cytryny, nie załapała. A prościej już nie potrafił.

Dział badawczy w zasadzie nie czeka na nowe uwagi w tym względzie. Sami pracują nad metodą zmniejszenia reaktorów, bo docelowo Tony chce zastąpić baterie, które produkowane są aktualnie. Nie może walczyć z wojnami, ale chce przynajmniej oczyścić planetę. Pepper uważa, że to szczytny cel. Zarząd pozwala im na to, bo już wykupiono kilka jego reaktorów i wiele z nich zasila tajne jednostki rządowe. Mają podpisane kontrakty na kolejną dekadę i Hammer pewnie zastanawia się jakim cudem mu się to udało.

Reaktory łukowe nie produkują jednak odpadów jak elektrownie jądrowe i potrzebują o wiele mniejszego zaplecza. Ukryte głęboko w środkach gór, są perfekcyjnie bezpiecznym źródłem energii, które może być użyte przeciwko Stanom jedynie, gdyby sabotowano jednostki. Nie mogą zostać jednak wykradzione, zdekonstruowane i przewiezione gdziekolwiek. Ich plany są bardziej tajne niż informacja o strefie 51.

Zauważa, że James stoi tuż obok niego, dopiero, kiedy dociera do niego zapach kawy.

\- Nie chciałem ci przeszkadzać – rzuca Barnes.

Tony nie dostał ataku serca, więc mu wybacza. Nie jest jednak do końca przygotowany na to, że James usiądzie koło niego z drugim kubku w ręce.

\- Steve robi kolacje – informuje Barnes, jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało. – Robisz coś ważnego?

\- Zawsze robię coś ważnego – oznajmia mu, ale używa tego tonu, dzięki któremu nikt go nie bierze na poważnie.

Poza tym powinien sobie faktycznie zrobić przerwę na kawę.

\- Wybieramy się na piwo z Samem – rzuca James. – Pójdziesz z nami?

Liczba mnoga mówi sama za siebie. Steve najwyraźniej tym razem idzie wraz z nimi. Wilson zapraszał go wielokrotnie na wypady z kumplami, ale Tony nie dogaduje się zbyt dobrze z wojskowymi. Rhodey jest wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę, pozostającym nadal w czynnej służbie. I już ostrzegł go, że nie zamierza dla niego budować jakiejś skomplikowanej protezy i Rhodes ma się trzymać z dala od otwartego pola bitwy.

Nie chciał stracić przyjaciela.

\- Kiedy? – pyta ciekawie.

Nie podejmuje decyzji od razu. Szuka dobrej wymówki na wszelki wypadek, bo jakoś nie widzi sobie ich czwórki pijącej piwo w jakimś pubie. Szczególnie, że tam musiałby im towarzyszyć Happy. Źle czuł się w przypadkowym tłumie. Nie chodziło tylko o obecność ludzi, których nie znał. Niektórzy wciąż pamiętali ile broni tworzył i sprzedawał. Miał równie wielu wrogów, co ludzi, którzy nazywali się jego przyjaciółmi. Zresztą czasami trudno było ich od siebie odróżnić.

\- W sobotę – słyszy w odpowiedzi.

Nie wie za bardzo co powiedzieć. Nie ma planów, bo jego kalendarz jest przyjemnie pusty od czasu, kiedy Pepper przejęła jego obowiązki. Po prostu nie wie czy to dobry pomysł, a nie może powiedzieć tego Jamesowi, bo Barnes żyje w słodkiej niewiedzy.

Ignorancja jest pewnym błogosławieństwem, którego nie chce go pozbywać.

Zresztą nie wie jak miałby to powiedzieć. Udają świetnych przyjaciół. Dogaduje się ze Steve’em, więc lista jego wymówek się boleśnie kurczy.

\- Pewnie – mówi, bo pomimo tego, że jest geniuszem, czasem jest również idiotą.

I to się wcale nie wyklucza.

 

***  
  
Nie miał pojęcia, że planowanie Święta Dziękczynienia wygląda jak opracowywanie ruchu wojsk w bitwie. Jest trochę zaskoczony, że Steve uwzględnia jego obecność, chociaż jest ona okrojona do próbowania sosu do indyka, który zrobi James oraz zdobycia żurawiny, bo najwyraźniej musi być świeża a oni obaj nie znają okolicy.

Tony ma ochotę zlecić to Happy’emu, ale łapie się na tym, że zapisuje sobie pierwszą i ostatnią notatkę w planach na następny tydzień. Może udziela mu się ta radosna gorączka.

Steve zajmie się przygotowaniem indyka i wszystkim, co związane z mięsem. Zamierza w tym roku skorzystać z przepisu swojej matki, czego podobno nie robili od lat. Tony nawet nie chce zastanawiać się co to w ogóle oznacza, bo zna kobietę jedynie z opowieści, a Steve i nimi się niespecjalnie dzieli.

James spogląda na swoją kartkę i nie sposób nie dostrzec, że będzie przygotowywał ziemniaki nie pierwszy raz. W zasadzie prawie nie robią notatek, jakby doskonale znali swoje miejsce w szeregu i omawiali strategię tylko dla formalności.

Nie dostrzega premedytacji w ich działaniach, ale jego zadanie jest tak okrojone, że nie pozostawia żadnych złudzeń.

Waha się, ale w zasadzie nie ma żadnej dobrej wymówki na ten czas. Pepper wyjeżdża do rodziny, Rhodey będzie zamknięty w jakiejś tajnej bazie wojskowej. Nawet Happy ma wolne, bo to jedyny okres, kiedy pozwala sobie jechać do matki, a Tony na pewno nie będzie tym, który mu powie, że jednak lecą na drugi koniec kraju, chociaż tam z chęcią by się właśnie zaszył.

Zostaje mu jeszcze Sharon, ale ona zapewne podejmie próbę zjednania do siebie rodziców, a jego obecność w tym na pewno nie pomoże.

\- Będzie świetnie – mówi James i jego oczy błyszczą.

Nie podziela jego radośni ani jego entuzjazmu, ale nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. Szczęśliwy Barnes to całkiem inna liga. Bije od niego energia, która mogłaby stopić niejedną górę lodową. Tylko od patrzenia na niego, Tonu robi się odrobinę zbyt ciepło. Krępuje go samo patrzenie na Jamesa. W jego kręgach, kiedy ktoś mówi, że jest szczęśliwy, nigdy tego nie okazuje niczym innym niż lekkim uśmieszkiem, w którym nie ma grama szczerości.

James tymczasem promienieje i promieniuje.

\- Jak długo spędzacie razem święta? – pyta Tony, chociaż może nie powinien.

\- Odkąd jesteśmy razem – przyznaje Steve. – Siedem lat – dodaje, a on nie może być pod wrażeniem.

Są razem prawie jedną trzecią swojego życia. Kiedyś przespał się z dziewczyną dwa razy pod rząd i nie był pewien czy to czegoś nie znaczyło. Okazało się, że dla twittera naprawdę wiele – więc się nie pomylił.

Kiedyś sypiał z chłopakiem przez tydzień, ale po prostu był dobry w łóżku.

\- I zawsze razem gotowaliście? – pyta, bo musi jakoś wyrazić swoje zainteresowanie.

Nie wie też za bardzo o czym mogliby teraz porozmawiać. Temat systematycznie zbacza w tę stronę. Nie bardzo ma też ochotę wyjść na piwo w sobotę, bo nie widzi tego jakoś coraz bardziej.

W Wieży czuje się bezpiecznie.

\- Moja Ma zawsze robiła indyka sama. Pomagaliśmy przy reszcie – wyjaśnia Steve.

\- Ty pomagałeś i nie pozwalałeś mi niczego zepsuć – prycha James. – A twoja mama robiła najlepszy farsz na świecie – oznajmia.

Obaj milkną.

\- Moja mama zmarła cztery lata temu – informuje go nagle Steve, jakby wiedział, że Tony’emu brakuje jednego elementu układanki i postanowił się nim podzielić. – Tuż przed Świętem Dziękczynienia.

\- Przykro mi – mówi, bo chyba tak należy.

\- Nie potrafiliśmy się zabrać za robienie obiadu – ciągnie Steve dalej. – Ale zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że od tej pory będziemy tylko we dwóch. I mieliśmy wybór – dodaje.

Tony chciałby powiedzieć, że rozumie, ale nie wie jak to jest. Od zawsze był sam. Obecność Pepper i Rhodeya pomagała, ale nigdy nie spędzał z rodzicami świąt w ten sposób. Nawet Boże Narodzenie było wymówką do spotkań biznesowych. Jego matka urządzała cudowne Wigilie. Kiedyś spędzili jedną ze służbą; z oryginalnym Jarvisem i jego żoną. Było sztywno, ale przyjemnie, a potem zobaczył ich wspólne zdjęcia na pierwszych stronach gazet. Matka chciała zareklamować tak kolejny projekt fundacji.

Jarvis nie uznał to na szczęście za obraźliwe. Zbyt dobrze znał jego rodziców. Może zresztą zapłacono im i za te godziny pracy.

Nigdy się tego nie dowiedział.

\- Indyk był fatalny – śmieje się nagle James.

\- Fatalny – potwierdza Steve. – Ale ziemniaki wyszły całkiem dobre. Poza tym nie chodziło o jedzenie – dodaje.

I to Tony rozumie. Czasami po prostu chodzi o obecność.

 

***  
  
James siedzi na stole, pozwalając mu grzebać w swojej ręce trochę dłużej niż zwykle. Tony musi sprawdzić kilka rzeczy, zanim ruszą z nowym prototypem. To nie wymówka bynajmniej. Nie utknął też w kolejnym ślepym zaułku. Po prostu łatwiej coś sprawdzić w działającym modelu, który akurat miał pod ręką.

Słyszy Steve’a za sobą i zerka tylko, żeby upewnić się, że Rogers faktycznie przyniósł swój notatnik i zacznie rysować.

Jest ciekawy, co wyjdzie tym razem, z drugiej strony boi się spytać.

Wraca do naciągania sztucznych ścięgien, bo ma ściśle określony plan na dzisiaj. Gardzi robieniem notatek, ale będzie musiał wysłać mailem swoje uwagi dotyczące kalibracji protez. Nie chce, żeby dział badawczy fundacji marnował czas na coś, co sam odkrył. A chociaż nie mają dostępu do wybraniu, stop, którego używają ma podobne właściwości.

\- Co właściwie robisz? – pyta James.

Rejestruje to, ale nie odpowiada, bo sądzi, że Barnes zwraca się do Steve’a. Nadstawia uszu, bo też chce wiedzieć, co Rodgers rysuje. Kompletnie wyleciało mu z głowy, żeby powiedzieć Pepper o talencie, który odkrył. Na razie jednak zamierza wciągnąć Steve’a na listę płac projektu. A i to nie będzie najłatwiejsze.

\- Tony? – rzuca James niepewnie.

\- Hm? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Co robisz? – pyta Barnes raz jeszcze.

\- Sprawdzam jak zachowują się ścięgna – przyznaje, a potem zerka wzdłuż linii sztucznej kości i zamiera, kiedy dostrzega, że mięśnie Jamesa drgają.

Te faktyczne, prawdziwe mięśnie, pokryte skórą.

\- Czujesz to? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Trochę – przyznaje James.

Tony zszokowany odsuwa się tak szybko od jego ręki, że prawie spada ze swojego obrotowego krzesła. Nie brali pod uwagę takiej możliwości z Helen i nie ma pojęcia co zrobić teraz. Cho będzie u niech dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Chce zadzwonić na pogotowie, ale to idiotyczny pomysł, bo zanim wyjaśni o co chodzi, miną całe wieki.

\- Hej, spokojnie – rzuca James, zsuwając się ze stołu. – Łaskocze – wyjaśnia.

Steve staje między nimi, zaniepokojony, a Tony nadal jak idiota trzyma w dłoniach szczypczyki i śrubokręt.

\- Łaskocze – powtarza powoli.

\- Tak, łaskocze – prycha James. – Myślałeś, że to mnie boli? Powiedziałbym ci – oznajmia mu James.

Tony jednak nadal jest w zbyt wielkim szoku, żeby cokolwiek z siebie wyrzucić. I natłok myśli nie daje mu spokoju. A potem dociera do niego, że akurat te ścięgna splątane były z kablami od receptorów, więc nie stworzył przez przypadek bionicznego półrobota, który ich wszystkich uśmierci, za to Pepper próbowałabym go zamordować jeszcze raz, nawet jeśli już byłby martwy.

\- Cholera – wyrywa mu się. – Mów mi takie rzeczy – jęczy.

\- Nie zawsze to czuję – przyznaje James.

\- Jestem przemęczony – stwierdza. – Powinienem to wiedzieć – wrzuca sobie i przysuwa się z powrotem na swoje miejsce. – Zamknę wszystko – informuje Barnesa, wskazując na pusty stół.

-  Nie potrzebujesz… - zaczyna James niepewnie.

\- Nie, kiedy to czujesz – jęczy Tony. – Aż mnie mierzi na samą myśl – dodaje.

\- To mnie nie boli. Tylko łaskocze – przypomina mu James.

\- Tym bardziej – prycha, zakładając z powrotem okulary.

Nie jest fanem nieprzewidzianych efektów i nadal się boi, że przekroczą granicę z Helen, taką zza której nie da się wrócić. Jest fanem innowacji i nie chce spalić za sobą i Jamesem jakiegoś mostu, bo sądzi, że może w przyszłości będą musieli wrócić i przejść zupełnie inną drogą. Na teraz ta proteza jest świetna, ale nie zbadali tak naprawdę niczego w tym temacie.

Dlatego nie robią nic permanentnego, jak podłączanie protezy bezpośrednio do zakończeń nerwowych jak zrobił to w przypadku Sama.

\- Tony, nic się nie stało – mówi James i wierzy mu.

Jego serce jednak nadal bije jak oszalałe. Barnes pozwolił mu się już raz zranić i nie podoba mu się ta myśl, że James sądzi, że jest królikiem doświadczalnym i można od niego wymagać wszystkiego dla dobra świata. Tworzą coś niesamowitego, ale mają też za zadanie nie zapomnieć kim są. A są przede wszystkim ludźmi, pracują z ludźmi i dla ludzi.

\- Po prostu powiedz następnym razem – prosi tylko.

Chociaż _następny raz_ nie nastąpi wcale aż tak szybko.

Jest zaskoczony, kiedy Steve kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu i prawie nadciąga sztuczne ścięgno. Udaje mu się jednak powstrzymać i bierze głębszy wdech, starając się uspokoić. Nie mogą go tak denerwować, bo faktycznie dostanie zawału.

Potrzebuje kawy.

Chociaż to też nie jest wyjście. Potrzebuje snu.

Nie wie czy będzie w stanie zrobić cokolwiek dzisiaj w warsztacie. Spotkania zarządu nie będzie aż do końca miesiąca, a i Pepper nie wymaga od niego dostarczenia żadnych dodatkowych dokumentów czy pełnomocnictw.

Pierwszy raz od dawna nie wie czym się zająć, bo nie ma energii na to, żeby zacząć odgrzebywać porzucone projekty. Wie, że wymagają ukończenia, ale nic nie jest konieczne na już. A firma zarabia – dokładnie tak jak powinna.

Nie spodziewał się nigdy, że dojdą do punktu, w którym przestanie wymyślać coś tak absurdalnie innowatorskiego, że onieśmieli naukowy świat, ale chyba jednak zatrzymał się na reaktorze łukowym i pozostało mu tylko wprowadzać poprawki do już i tak kompletnego projektu.

\- Idziemy na teleturniej? – proponuje, kiedy kończy kalibrowanie ręki Jamesa.

\- Nie musisz niczego zrobić tutaj? – upewnia się Steve.

\- Jestem do przodu – zapewnia go.

Tony jest do przodu. Wyprzedza innych o kilka dekad. Nie wie czy oznacza to, że teraz będzie czekał aż go dogonią, czy przeczeka własny kryzys i rzuci się w wir pracy. Nigdy dotąd nie był w podobnej sytuacji. Nie wróci do projektowania broni, bo chociaż nie przepadał za tym osobiście, musi sam przed sobą przyznać, że wychodziło mu to pierwszorzędnie.

Zapewne dlatego, że o wiele łatwiej kogoś zabić niż ocalić.

\- Na pewno są jakieś powtórki – rzuca James.

\- Nie chcę powtórek – jęczy.

\- I tak prawie nie oglądałeś tego programu – przypomina mu Barnes.

 

***  
  
Happy spogląda na niego jak na idiotę i to powinno dać mu coś do zrozumienia. Tony ubiera jednak trampki i przeciwsłoneczne niebieskie okulary, które tak naprawdę poprawiają mu wzrok, o czym opinia publiczna wcale nie musi wiedzieć. Jest sobota wieczorem i trochę dziwnie się czuje, kiedy Hogan obserwuje każdy jego ruch, a on akurat nie jest pijany i żadna prostytutka nie leży na jego łóżku.

\- No co? – mówi. – Idę tylko na piwo.

\- Nic nie mówiłem, szefie – rzuca Happy.

\- Nie muszę na ciebie patrzeć, żeby słyszeć co myślisz – prycha.

\- Więc może, szefie ten raz posłuchasz? – proponuje mu Happy.

Macha na niego ręką, bo i tak nie może teraz nagle wyjść z sypialni i powiedzieć, że jednak nie idzie. Happy zresztą już sprawdził ten bar, bo najwyraźniej zabrał adres od Jamesa i zrobił rozeznanie na własną rękę. Barnes zatem wie, że jego ochrona jest przygotowana na jego mały wypad na miasto.

\- W ogóle chodzi o Jamesa czy o to, że się boisz, że się upiję? – pyta wprost.

Happy był doskonały w udawaniu, że niczego nie widział, że to nie oznaczało, iż był ślepy.

\- Od dawna nie pijesz – odpowiada spokojnie Hogan.

Tony nie może nie westchnąć. Życie składało się z naprawdę prostych wyborów. Tak jak zdecydował się pić, tak postanowił przestać. Wielu nie wierzyło w jego zmianę, a reszta tego nie rozumiała, ale jego umysł kontrolował niemal wszystko. Terapie, na które wysyłała go Pepper i czasem nawet sąd nie pomagały, bo nie chciał, aby pomogły. Potts szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że funkcjonował i potrafił unikać używek, kiedy wiedział, że musi być trzeźwy. Schemat nie był aż tak trudny do odkrycia.

Potem tylko sprawdzała czy nadal nad sobą panował.

I chociaż mogło na to nie wyglądać – nie miał depresji i chciał żyć.

\- Jak twoja mama? – pyta, zmieniając temat.

Happy potrząsa głową, jakby nie wiedział co ma zrobić.

\- Cieszy się, że przyjadę – przyznaje jego ochroniarz.

\- Weź samolot – proponuje mu, bo są również przyjaciółmi.

 

***  
  
Sam wygląda na naprawdę zaskoczonego, kiedy przychodzą. Happy zajmuje miejsce tuż za nim, przy innym stoliku, siedząc twarzą w jego stronę. Wygląda jak każdy inny gość, tyle, że w garniturze i pijąc jedynie sok. W końcu ktoś ich tutaj przywiózł.

\- Cześć – rzuca Wilson, wstając, żeby zrobić mu miejsce.

Steve i James siadają naprzeciwko nich, i Barnes niemal od razu podnosi rękę, żeby zawołać kelnerkę.

\- A może whiskey – proponuje Tony, bo jest dupkiem.

\- A może nie – przedrzeźnia go Steve.

\- Ja wziąłem piwo – wtrąca Sam i podnosi swój kufel do góry.

Tony może się założyć, że też skończą z browarem. Nie widzi na półkach niczego dobrego, co zwróciłoby jego uwagę. Pub jest zatłoczony i zadymiony, jakby przepisy o zakazie palenia się nie tyczyły tego miejsca. Będzie czuł ten zapach do poniedziałku.

Rzucił nawet palenie cygar, kiedy okazało się, że głębokie wdechy stały się dla niego problematyczne.

Nie może się nie rozejrzeć wokół, bo dostrzega kilka znajomych twarzy i już wie, że ten bar nie jest całkiem przypadkowym miejscem. Każda branża ma takie swoje miejsce, które oblega. Nie przepada za wojskowymi i wychwytuje ich charakterystyczny krok czy żargon na kilometr. Nie wie czy to kwestia musztry czy skrzywienie zawodowe, ale nie wyzbywają się tej maniery nigdy.

\- Nie wierze, że cię tutaj widzę – przyznaje w końcu Sam.

\- James mówił, że jestem zaproszony – zauważa i unosi brew, zerkając na Barnesa wymownie.

\- Tak – potwierdza Wilson pospiesznie. – Ale zapraszam cię od dobrego roku. Nawet Pepper ze mną wyszła – przyznaje.

\- Pepper wyszła z tobą na piwo? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

Sam przewraca oczami.

\- Nie na piwo. I ta kolacja mnie dużo kosztowała – zapewnia go Wilson.

\- To brzmi bardziej jak Pepper – stwierdza i śmieje się krótko.

Kelnerka dostarcza im piwo i bez chwili wahania otwiera rachunek, bo nie ma sensu, żeby wstawał za każdym razem. James i Steve protestują, ale skoro z nimi wyszedł a teraz Happy skanuje wzrokiem cały pub, muszą to zrobić na jego zasadach. Nie chce, żeby Hogan wszczął bójkę, bo jakiś pijany weteran go zaczepi.

 - Stawiam – rzuca tylko. – Nigdy nie wiecie co zaraz wypiję – grozi i to chyba pomaga.

Sam obserwuje go jednak uważnie, chyba wiedząc, że skończy się maksymalnie na trzech piwach. Nigdy nie był zbyt wielkim fanem i to się miało nie zmienić. O wiele bardziej wolał whiskey, ale obawiał się, że nie dostanie tutaj nic tak naprawdę dobrego.

\- Chłopaki mieli kilka propozycji co do tego kogo zaprosić na następne zajęcia – rzuca nagle Sam, zaskakując go lekko.

Oczywiście nie sądził, że będzie jedynym gościem, ale mógł im jeszcze sporo opowiedzieć o fundacji. Na pewno mieli też jakieś dodatkowe pytania. Temat był bardzo obszerny.

\- Myślałem o kimś z działu prawnego – przyznaje Wilson.

\- A co ci pomoże prawnik? – pyta Tony wprost.

\- Załatwić rentę – podrzuca mu Sam i Tony milknie.

Faktycznie zagadnienie wykracza poza jego możliwości. I nie myślał nigdy o tym, że James pobierał jakiekolwiek pieniądze od rządu. Z pewnością coś podobnego mu się należało. W końcu walczył za ten kraj, chociaż na kompletnie innym kontynencie.

\- Załatwić papiery ogólnie – zdycha James. – Chyba ze czterech chłopaków pytało jak mi się udało wypełnić wnioski – wzdycha.

\- A jak ci się udało wypełnić wnioski? – pyta ciekawie Tony.

\- Steve – odpowiada krótko James, zerkając na swojego chłopak. – On zawsze robi u nas papiery – przyznaje bez cienia zażenowania.

Tony od tego miał Pepper, a teraz po prostu sztab księgowych. Nie ma nawet pojęcia ile płaci portierowi na parterze, chociaż facet siedzi tam tylko, żeby wpuszczać kurierów na wyższe kondygnacje Wieży.

\- Bardzo trudno jest przejść z czynnej służby do cywila – wyjaśnia mu całkiem niepotrzebnie Sam.

Wie, że to musi być szok. Szczególnie, że większość tych ludzi wraca do domu bardziej lub mniej kontuzjowana. I może nawet utrata kończyny ma tym większy udział w niedostosowaniu, że w szpitalach wojskowych nie przykładając się aż tak bardzo do postawienia człowieka na nogi. Psycholog, którego do niego wysłali, nie wiedział za bardzo co mu powiedzieć.

Tony nie potrzebował pocieszenia, ani gadki o tym, że będzie dobrze. Godzić się ze swoim stanem też nie zamierzał.

\- Nie ma instytucji, które się tym zajmują? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Za dużo osób potrzebuje pomocy – wyjaśnia Sam i to nie tak, że Tony nie spodziewa się takiej odpowiedzi.

Wie też, że nie jest w stanie pomóc wszystkim.

 

***  
  
Wystarczą dwa piwa i Steve lgnie do Jamesa odrobinę bardziej. Barnes obejmuje swojego chłopaka metalowym ramieniem, jakby to robił milion razy wcześniej i zapewne tak było. Jest o wiele więcej ludzi, chociaż nie wie nawet jakim cudem mieszczą się jeszcze w środku. Nikomu jednak nie przeszkadza ścisk. Happy nawet przesuwa się na strategiczną pozycję tuż za jego plecami, gdzie z grupką Rangersów omawiają wyższość jego broni nad tą produkowaną przez Hammera.

\- Wydajesz się bardziej wyluzowany – mówi do niego Sam nagle.

\- Pewnie alkohol – stwierdza bez chwili wahania.

\- Albo odpoczynek nareszcie zrobił swoje – prycha Sam. – Nie jesteś na terapii, nie musisz traktować mnie jak wroga.

\- Sądzisz, że traktuje cię jak wroga? – pyta z niedowierzaniem i nie może się nie roześmiać. – Widziałeś kiedykolwiek jakieś nagranie mojej rozmowy z Justinem Hammerem? – pyta wprost.

\- Nie i nie wiem czy chcę – przyznaje Sam.

\- Zerkniesz raz i odkryjesz różnicę – zapewnia go.

Pepper twierdziła, że upokarzał Hammera publicznie, ale on tylko wytykał to jakim tamten był nieudacznikiem. Wciąż próbował zmonopolizować rynek broni, twierdząc, że tylko nazwisko Stark stało mu na drodze. Prawda była taka, że nawet teraz, kiedy przestał produkować dla wojska, Hammer dalej nie był jedynym dostawcą.

\- Tony jest po prostu dupkiem – wtrąca nagle Steve. – I traktuje cię jak wroga zależnie od tematu. W końcu zmuszasz go do wyciskania siódmych potów na siłowni – przypomina im.

\- Nie traktuję go jak wroga – twierdzi uparcie.

Steve tym razem się z nim nie sprzecza, ale nie zmienia zdania na ten temat. Może w zasadzie ma rację, ale Tony nie robi tego z premedytacją.

\- Nie wpuścił bym cię do domu, gdybym ci nie ufał – zapewnia Sama.

\- Masz paranoję – informuje go Wilson, ale brzmi to jak żart, a nie postawiona diagnoza.

\- Dziękuję. Słyszałem to tylko od urodzenia – kpi.

\- Poważnie? – pyta Sam i chyba wypił o jedno piwo za dużo.

A może po prostu powinni byli coś zjeść.

Tony ma ochotę zaprzeczyć, ale nie robi tego od razu.

\- Tak – przyznaje, nie wiedząc jak mógł o tym zapomnieć. – Próbowałem wmówić mojemu kamerdynerowi, że inne dzieci chcą ukraść moje projekty – mówi.

To w zasadzie miłe wspomnienie. Jarvis mu uwierzył w odróżnieniu od ojca. Albo przynajmniej udawał, żeby poprawić mu humor.

Sam wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem.


	22. Chapter 22

Dzień Dziękczynienia następuje o wiele za szybko. Pepper wyleciała kilka dni wcześniej do rodziców, a Happy od dawna siedzi u swojej matki. Z Rhodeyem nie ma kompletnie kontaktu, nie żeby go to dziwiło. Nie ma też jakoś ochoty hakować tajnej bazy wojskowej, żeby złożyć przyjacielowi życzenia. Rhodes nie cierpi raportów, które potem musi spisywać, a on już był tyle razy przesłuchiwany w związku z tym, że to staje się nudne.

Sharon dzwoni do niego rano, zdenerwowana jak diabli, bo zabarykadowała się w swoim dziecięcym pokoju, kiedy zaczęto zadawać mu pytania na jej temat.

\- Powiedz im, żeby się odczepili – radzi jej.

\- Chyba żartujesz. Mówimy o mojej babci – informuje go Carter.

\- Powiedz jej, że będziesz tajnym agentem agencji rządowej, która nie istnieje – podrzuca.

\- A to jest akurat tajne – prycha Sharon.

\- To dlaczego o tym wiem? – pyta zaskoczony.

\- Maria powiedziała mi, że już grzebałeś w jej i moich aktach. Znaczy agentka Hill – uściśla Sharon. – Dlaczego w ogóle grzebałeś w moich aktach? I skąd masz dostęp do tych informacji?!

\- Mam internet – tłumaczy spokojnie, bo to powinno wszystko wyjaśniać. – A ty panikujesz niepotrzebnie. Jesteś szczęśliwa? – pyta wprost.

Sharon nie odpowiada, jedynie wzdycha. Zapewne wygrał. I naprawdę cieszy się jej szczęściem. Najchętniej zmierzyłby się z całą jej rodziną. Tymczasem ukrywa się w swoim warsztacie. Przyniósł żurawinę dla Jamesa i czeka jedynie co z tego wyniknie. Po całym piętrze rozchodziły się smakowite zapachy i nie wie nawet skąd chłopcy wzięli te fartuchy, ale wyglądali przekomicznie.

\- Jestem szczęśliwa, Tony – przyznaje w końcu Sharon. – A co u ciebie? – pyta.

\- Po staremu. Idź do rodziny – nakazuje jej. – Tajni agenci agencji rządowych, które nie istnieją, nie powinni się bać staruszek – uświadamia jej.

Sharon śmieje się, kiedy się rozłącza.

Zostaje sam ze swoimi robotami i Jarvisem, który wypytuje o jego plany na ten dzień. Jego kalendarz jest pusty. Emailowanie pomysłów do działu badawczego w Święto Dziękczynienia wydaje mu się tak żałosne, że powstrzymuje się przed tym. Nigdy nie uważał się za boleśnie samotnego, ale zaczyna docierać do niego, że może powinien kupić psa.

Albo kota – są bardziej niezależne i mniej agresywne, a będzie potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie zwierzaka karmił, kiedy on zapomni albo wyjedzie.

Nie chce wyjeżdżać na górę, bo miał przedsmak tego dnia. Steve i James już przy śniadaniu byli w szampańskich humorach, rozmawiając w kółko o jednym i tym samym. Nie zawadza im, a przynajmniej nie dali mu tego odczuć, ale ewidentnie nie ma tam dla niego miejsca. Wie, że nie wyrzucają go z własnego domu, ale nie ma tam dla niego miejsca. Zasługują na spędzenie tego dnia tak jak zwykle, w swoim towarzystwie. I tak dość czasu nakradł im do tej pory. Wie, kiedy się wycofać.

Drzwi windy otwierają się i zaskoczony odwraca się. James niesie niewielką miseczkę z czerwonym sosem. Nie musi zgadywać co to jest.

\- Spróbuj trochę. Muszę zrównoważyć smak – informuje go James.

Sos jest nienajgorszy, ale z pewnością wiele mu brakuje do tego, co Tony jadł w swoim życiu. James nie ma talentu do kuchni, ale też nikt od niego tego nie wymaga. A jednak jest coś w tym sosie, co wydaje się naprawdę specjalne, dlatego Tony uśmiecha się lekko do Jamesa, zanim oddaje łyżeczkę.

\- Jest świetny – rzuca. – Nic bym nie zmienił.

\- Poważnie? – dziwi się James, ale wydaje się też zadowolony z siebie.

A potem Barnes zerka na otwarte pliki, czekające na nich roboty i z powrotem na niego.

\- Nie masz ochoty pomóc mi u góry? – pyta ciekawie James. – Jeśli oczywiście nie robisz niczego ważnego – dodaje mniej pewnie.

\- A przydam się? – zastanawia się Tony, bo ostatnim czego chce to siedzieć za stołem z założonymi rękami.

Steve opowiadał o przygotowaniach do Święta Dziękczynienia, jakby to była najwspanialsza część. I do Tony’ego dotarło, że nie chodziło o jedzenie, ale wspólną prace nad posiłkiem. Nigdy zresztą nie jadł niczego, co zrobił sam od podstaw. Nie uczono go gotować. Nie wyganiano go z kuchni, ale też nie zachęcano, aby tak długo pozostawał.

\- Żartujesz? – prycha James. – Każdy się przyda – zapewnia go. - Jeśli tylko masz czas – podkreśla.

Tony nie odpowiada nawet. Jednym machnięciem zamyka wszystkie pliki i poklepuje po głowie Dummy’ego, zanim podrywa się z krzesła. Wkłada palec do resztek próbki sosu, bo zaczyna mu faktycznie smakować.

\- Na jakim etapie jesteście? – pyta ciekawie, kiedy jadą windą.

\- Steve panikuje, że mamy za mało jedzenia – prycha James. – Będziemy to jeść ze trzy dni. Indyk jest wielki – zapewnia go.

Tony już nie może się doczekać.

 

***  
  
Niewiele jest w stanie pomóc, odkąd Steve jest jedynym, który wie, co robi. Zajmują się z Jamesem głównie podawaniem tego, co Rogersowi w dane chwili potrzebne i myciem naczyń, bo zmywarka nie daje sobie rady. Takiego bałaganu nie widział od czasu swoich dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin. A impreza trwała wtedy cały tydzień. Przez jego dom przewinęło się tyle osób, że objęła ich ustawa o organizacji imprez masowych.

\- Gdyby któryś z was nauczył się gotować, nie miałbym nic przeciwko – rzuca Steve, trochę zirytowany i może powinni przestać patrzeć mu na ręce.

\- Nieeee – przeciąga. – Za bardzo ci się podoba, że możesz nami rozporządzać.

\- Normalnie też mogę wami rozporządzać – informuje go Steve.

Przerażające jest to, że ma rację. Po prostu nie robi tego często. Jednak to do niego najczęściej należy ostatnie słowo, tak jak w przypadku incydentu z kanapą i jedzeniem, po którym nie wolno wynosić im już nic z kuchni do salonu. Zgodzili się z Jamesem bez mrugnięcia okiem. Steve wyglądał wtedy na tak wściekłego, że nie dyskutowali.

\- Potrzebuję więcej masła – rzuca Steve.

Tym razem to kolej Jamesa, żeby iść do lodówki.

Indyk ledwo mieści się na ruszcie. Nie ma pojęcia jak wsadzą go do piekarnika, ale zajmą się tym raczej we dwójkę. Steve trzyma w wielkim ptaku rękę po łokieć. Niemal cały farsz z miski znikł we wnętrzu. Nie ma pojęcia jak oni zamierzają to zjeść. Wątpi, żeby ktoś odwiedził ich następnego dnia, bo z tego co wie James ani Steve nie mają więcej rodziny. On nie ma krewnych, o których wiedziałby. Po śmierci rodziców Obie zapraszał go do siebie na święta i ta myśl go teraz trochę dławi. Nie kontaktuje się teraz z rodziną Stane’a, bo nie ma pojęcia jak miałby się zachować w ich towarzystwie. Nie sądzi też, aby oni mieli mu wiele do powiedzenia.

James zajmuje miejsce obok niego i wracają do patrzenia na to, co Steve robi. Czuje się bezużyteczny, ale ponieważ nie jest w tym sam, jest mu trochę lepiej. Spodziewał się, że przy przygotowaniu obiadu jest sporo pracy i faktycznie Steve uwija się, żeby zdążyć, ale oni nie mają wiele więcej do zrobienia. Nie można im powierzyć wiele więcej i nie sprzeczają się z szefem kuchni.

Widzi jak ktoś przygotowuje indyka po raz pierwszy i jest oczarowany. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się jak powstaje to faszerowane cudo i jest tylko pod większym wrażeniem.

 

***

  
Steve zerka na niego z niedowierzaniem, kiedy Tony niepewnie wyjmuje mleko z lodówki. Każda z półek jest tak zapchana, że ledwo poznaje własną kuchnię. Przechowują tyle jedzenia, że mogliby wyżywić pułk wojska.

Na pewno wszystkiego nie zamawiał, a to oznacza, że Steve z Jamesem robią zakupy sami. Nie wie kiedy zaczęli, ale skoro lepiej czują się płacąc za jedzenie, nie ma nic przeciwko.

\- Na pewno wiesz co robisz? – pyta Steve niepewnie.

Tony nie chce zrujnować tego Dziękczynienia, po prostu sądził, że nie może być nic skomplikowanego w przygotowaniu ziemniaków. Zaczyna jednak wątpić czy podoła, bo mleko w przepisie kompletnie mu do niczego nie pasuje. Nie wie też dlaczego miały dodawać coś surowego do już ugotowanego. To nie ma sensu.

\- Nie – przyznaje, a potem oddaje karton w ręce Jamesa.

Nie poddaje się, po prostu lepiej, żeby tego nie robił.

Czuje się jak Dummy z kubkiem kawy.

\- Musisz trochę wlać – pokazuje mu James. – I mieszasz – dodaje i ziemniaki zmieniają się w jakąś dziwnie znajomą błotnistą masę.

Indyk chyba się już dopieka, sądząc po tym jak Steve nerwowo zerka na zegarek.

\- Musimy się jeszcze przebrać – przypomina im Rogers i Tony wie, że to jego moment, żeby zniknąć.

Rusza w stronę swojej sypialni, zanim zdąża się rozmyślić. Bawił się świetnie, ale musi się już zbierać. Zakłada garnitur, który przygotował sobie wcześniej i zakłada zegarek. Umówiony ochroniarz czeka na niego już na dole, pewnie niecierpliwiąc się, bo Tony sądził, że wymknie się o wiele wcześniej.

Kiedy wychodzi z sypialni, Steve i James akurat wchodzą do kuchni. Zamierają na jego widok, więc Tony posyła im swój ulubiony sztuczny uśmiech, dzięki któremu wychodzi na pewnego siebie i radosnego na zdjęciach. Opatentował tę minę lata temu i jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła. James i Steve wydają się też to kupować i całe szczęście, bo nie ma sił na kłamanie.

\- Radosnego Święta Dziękczynienia – mówi krótko.

\- Dzięki Tony i wzajemnie – rzuca Steve. – Świetnie wyglądasz – dodaje, a potem odchrząkuje, jakby czekał na jego słowa.

\- Będę późnym wieczorem – informuje ich.

I to alarmuje dopiero Jamesa.

\- Wychodzisz? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Barnes.

\- Tak. Bawcie się dobrze i nie zjedzcie całego indyka – żartuje, ale James jest nadal niemożliwie spięty.

Może nie powinien wychodzić w ten sposób, ale nie jest w stanie po prostu zostać. Wycofuje się, zanim zdążą coś zrobić, bo Steve wydaje się przygotowywać do powiedzenia czegoś. A skoro tak długo się zbiera, zapewne uderzy to w niego dość mocno.

\- Paaa – rzuca już z windy i stara się nie czuć jak tchórz, ale nie potrafi.

Fakty są takie, że nie jest umówiony z nikim, ale jakoś od dobrego roku trafia wciąż do tej samej małej restauracyjki w kompletnie nie swojej części miasta. Kiedy upił się w pierwsze swoje święta, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma gdzie iść, przygarnęli go, pijanego i trochę zdezorientowanego tym jakim cudem tak potoczyło się jego życie. Donna Gianna nie chciała go wypuścić dopóki nie wytrzeźwiał i nie zjazd z nimi kolacji.

Zabiera z piwniczki dobre wino, bo nie wypada pojawiać się z gołymi rękami i stara się ignorować uścisk w żołądku. Nie jest nawet głodny.

Philip nie daje po sobie poznać, że czekał na niego dobre pół godziny. Nie pyta gdzie jadą, bo dostał o wiele wcześniej adres. Tony nawet zadzwonił wcześniej do Josepha, żeby wyjątkowo w tym roku dać im znać, że jednak się zjawi. Nie są jego rodziną i nie rozmawiają o tym dlaczego pojawia się u nich od czasu do czasu. Z Josephem rozmawiają o interesach, bo restauracyjka chociaż nie przynosi wielkiego dochodu, jednak pozwala im się utrzymać. Nie chcieli przyjąć jego pieniędzy, kiedy nadszedł kryzys i chyba to zaimponowało mu najbardziej.

Kiedy dociera do niczym nie wyróżniającej się restauracji, Philip parkuje z tyłu budynku, nie chcąc zwracać na nich uwagi. Wychodzą obaj z samochodu i Tony nie może nie wziąć dwóch głębszych wdechów. Nawet z ulicy słyszy już śmiech dochodzący z budynku. Włoskie rodziny mają w sobie coś ożywczego i nie ma pojęcia dlaczego jego matka nie otaczała się krewnymi.

Jest witany jak dawno niewidziany syn, może dlatego, że Joseph i Gianna nie mają dzieci, a może przez to, że zdążyli się zaprzyjaźnić już z częścią rodziny. Nie było łatwo początkowo, kiedy młodsze pokolenie rozpoznało go ze zdjęć z gazet, ale donna Gianna miała posłuch i nikt nie zadawał mu głupich pytań.

\- Antonio – wita go Joseph i przez chwilę Tony sądzi, że zostanie przytulony.

Włoch jednak klepie go tylko po ramieniu, wprowadzając go do środka domu na tyłach restauracji. Philip stara się nie wyglądać na zaskoczonego, ale słabo mu to idzie. Pewnie nie tego się spodziewał, kiedy wymykali się z Wieży.

Tony tymczasem macha do kilku znajomych, starając się jakoś wtopić się w tłum, chociaż to nie jest łatwe.

Joseph przejmuje butelkę wina, nie zwracając uwagi nawet z którego jest rocznika. Nigdy nie mówi wiele, bo cieszy go przede wszystkim ciepło tego domu. Nie chce ich też za bardzo krępować, ale młodsze dzieci już zdążyły się do niego przyzwyczaić, a starsze pokolenie nie ma pojęcia, co oznacza jego imię w tym mieście.

Nie może nie zauważyć, że donna Gianna już wyjmuje indyka z piekarnika i James ze Steve’em zapewne są już w połowie obiadu.

\- Siadaj – poleca Philipowi, samemu zajmując miejsce przy sporym stole.

 Jakim cudem się wszyscy mieszczą – nie ma pojęcia. Na święta Bożego Narodzenia jest nawet więcej osób czasami, kiedy zjeżdżają się ich krewni w innych miast. Tony w tamtym roku postarał się prezent dla każdego, starając się wybrać coś, co faktycznie uznają za przydatne. Nadal używają telefonów jego firmy, co go cieszy. Zastanawiał się nawet nad zamontowaniem małego reaktora łukowego w piwnicy, ale Joseph nie wygląda na kogoś, kto zgodziłby się w taką ingerencję w swoje fundamenty nawet za cenę bezpłatnej dożywotnio energii.

\- Jak interesy? – pyta ciekawie, kiedy siadają.

\- Rząd musi coś zrobić. Podatki nas wykończą – wdycha Joseph.

Za każdym razem mówi to samo i chyba po prostu marudzi. Tony nie może być jednak pewien, bo próbował już shakować urząd podatkowy w poszukiwaniu danych o restauracji czy członkach rodziny, ale jest o nich boleśnie mało informacji. Nie rozlicza ich żadna księgowość w promieniu pięciu przecznic. Zaczął podejrzewać, że donna zapisuje wszystko na kartkach jakiegoś notesu, a do niego nie ma niestety dostępu.

\- Tak, to prawda – zgadza się.

\- Myśleliśmy, że nie zobaczymy cię w tym roku – przyznaje nagle Gianna. – Ta dziewczyna, o której mówiła mi Laura… - kobieta zawiesza wymownie głos i spogląda na niego, czekając na komentarz.

\- Prasa się pomyliła. To tylko przyjaciółka – wyjaśnia.

\- Antonio, musisz się w końcu ożenić – karci go kobieta.

Nie wie jak długo są z Josephem małżeństwem, ale rozumie dlaczego Gianna sądzi, że to jedyna droga do szczęścia. Gdyby jego rodzina tak wyglądała, nigdy nie wahałby się. Matka jednak nie kochała ojca, a ten był pracoholikiem. Podejrzewa, że z nim też ożeniono by się dla pieniędzy. A wie, że nie chce tego dla swoich dzieci.

Reaktor łukowy w jego piersi tylko bardziej komplikuje sprawę.

Zaczynają dyskutować nagle o tym kto się ożenił, a kto rozwodzi. I słyszy wyraźnie jak spierają się między sobą. Zamieszanie jest tak wielkie, że trudno mu śledzić tok rozmowy. Nie ma nawet pojęcia o kim mówią, bo obgadują połowę ulicy i gości restauracji. A nie bywa tutaj aż tak często, aby znać każdego z imienia.

Ktoś poucza Giannę, że teraz ludzie żyją bez ślubu i może tak jest lepiej, żeby sprawdzić najpierw czy są w stanie z sobą mieszkać, ale ona nie wydaje się przekonana. Chociaż sądząc po minie jej męża, taka opcja nie wydaje mu się całkiem bezsensowna. Joseph jednak nigdy się jej nie przeciwstawił i Tony wątpi, aby to miało nastąpić tego dnia.

Upija łyk wina, ciesząc się, że może w końcu odetchnąć i odchyla się na krześle, odprężając się lekko. Półmisek z ziemniakami okrąża cały stół i nikt go nawet nie pyta czy chce odrobinę. Nakładają mu jedzenie przekrzykując się. Nie jest fanem rozmarynu, ale nie mówi tego głośno, bo jest pewien, że tak jak sos żurawinowy Jamesa, wszystko będzie po prostu przepyszne.

Wielki indyk ląduje w końcu na stole, kiedy już robią na niego miejsce, bo zawsze muszą zdjąć część półmisków. Joseph dostaje nóż od donny Gianny i czyni honory pana domu, ale jakoś nikt nie ma wątpliwości, kto tutaj naprawdę rządzi.

Modlą się jak zawsze, a potem mówią jak bardzo wdzięczni są za to, że siedzą przy tym stole z rodziną i uścisk w jego żołądku odrobinę się jednak pogłębia.

 

***  
  
Donna podchodzi do niego z ciastem w dłoni, więc przesuwa się na kanapie, robiąc dla niej trochę miejsca. Kobieta przygląda mu się badawczo jak nigdy i przez chwilę sądzi, że ma coś na twarzy. Donna patrzy mu jednak prosto w oczy, co jest trochę przerażające.

Ciągle czeka na to aż powiedzą mu, że nie powinien się u nich więcej pojawiać. Nie adoptowali go w końcu. On tylko ciągle wraca.

\- Nie podobała mi się tamta dziewczyna. Za chuda – informuje go nagle Gianna, a on nie może się nie zaśmiać.

Nie tego się bynajmniej spodziewał.

\- Maria mówiła, że było wokół ciebie znowu spore zamieszanie – ciągnie dalej kobieta.

\- Prasa wszystko wyolbrzymia – rzuca, bo to jedyne wytłumaczenie, jakie ma.

\- Czytam gazety – informuje go Gianna, zaskakując go lekko.

Sądził, że nie rozpoznała go wtedy, kiedy znalazła go pukającego do drzwi ich restauracji po godzinach zamknięcia. Nie miał pojęcia ile Gianna miała lat, ale z pewnością powinna mieć wnuki, a z tego co się orientował, siedzieli przy stole głównie z dziećmi jej nieżyjącej siostry.

\- Nie wyglądasz dobrze – oznajmia mu Gianna tak kategorycznym tonem, jakby domagała się, żeby natychmiast z sobą coś zrobił.

Nie pozostawia mu pola do protestu. Chyba jest to jedyna skuteczne metoda na niego, bo nie próbuje nawet swoich sztuczek.

\- I nie podobało mi się, że zadzwoniłeś do Josepha, żeby mu powiedzieć, że będziesz – ciągnie dalej Gianna. – Tutaj zawsze będzie miejsce dla ciebie. I nawet możesz przyprowadzić chudą narzeczoną – dodaje i może przysiąc, że Gianna do niego mrugnęła.

Ta kobieta jest dla niego chodzącą tajemnicą.

\- Felicia pracuje w banku – zaczyna nagle Gianna. – Ma koleżankę. Ładna, kształtna, wolna… - wymienia Gianna. – Dobrze gotuje.

Tony otwiera usta, ale nie wie nawet co powiedzieć. Gianna jednak nie naciska, tylko spogląda na niego, czekając na jego reakcję. Najwyraźniej po chwili wie wszystko, co chciała wiedzieć, po klepie go po policzku uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

\- Ciasta sobie nałóż Antonio – radzi mu, wstając.

 

***  
  
Philip zerka we wsteczne lusterko, kiedy wracają na Manhattan. Happy zawsze bardzo lubił donnę Giannę, ale najwyraźniej jego chwilowy zastępca został przytłoczony hałasem. Tony jakoś się w nim zawsze odnajduje, ale niewielu wie, że po matce jest pół Włochem. Maria Stark jednak próbowała na każdym kroku ukryć swoje europejskie pochodzenie. Nie opalała się nawet ze wszystkich sił nie chcąc, żeby jej skóra stała się ciemna.

Teraz kobiety zabiłyby się dla takiej karnacji.

Wciąż jest dość wcześnie, więc prosi Philipa, żeby nadłożyli drogi przez miasto. Nie chce przeszkadzać Jamesowi i Steve’owi. Stara się im dać tak wiele swobody ile może. Propozycja, żeby zajęli niższe piętro wydaje się całkiem naturalną koleją rzeczy, ale nie potrafi się na nią zdobyć. Nie miałby powodu się z nimi widywać, a jednak jest cholernym egoistą.

\- Wyciągnąłeś krótszą słomkę? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Panie Stark? – rzuca niepewnie Philip.

\- Pytam czy wciągnąłeś krótszą słomkę, skoro ty mnie dzisiaj wozisz – kpi.

Philip sztywnieje na fotelu kierowcy i zerka raz jeszcze we wsteczne lusterko, żeby upewnić się czy faktycznie na ten temat rozmawiają.

\- Moja żona jest w ciąży. Poprosiłem pana Hogana o dodatkowy dyżur – przyznaje Philip.

Stwierdzenie jest kompletnie pozbawione sensu. Ludzie chyba wolą być razem, kiedy jedno z nich jest w ciąży, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało do tej pory. A potem słyszy w głowie głos Jamesa, że z pewnością chodzi o pieniądze. Ciążą to też zapewne droga rzecz i potrzebne będą każde możliwe dodatkowe fundusze.

To też nie powinno tak wyglądać.

\- Poważnie? – pyta z niedowierzaniem i odzywają się w nim od razu wyrzuty sumienia. – Zawracaj do Wieży. Wracasz do rodziny i gratulacje – rzuca.

\- Panie Stark, nie zostawię pana…

 - Samego? – kpi Tony. – Nigdzie się dzisiaj nie wybieram, a jak ruszysz tyłek to zdążysz jeszcze przed wieczorem do siebie – informuje go. – A Happy’emu nie powiemy – dodaje.

Philip spogląda na niego jak na wariata.

\- To polecenie służbowe – dorzuca, żeby było jasne, bo facet najwyraźniej jest takim samym formalistą, jak Hogan. – Wieża ma dostatecznie wielu ochroniarzy. I kamery. I chyba ze cztery systemy alarmowe. Możesz spędzić całą noc w garażu, ale masz moje słowo, że się nie ruszę.

Philip siedzi spięty, ewidentnie rozważając swoje opcje. Jeśli Happy się dowie, to polecą obaj. Tony nie zamierza mu jednak powiedzieć, a co najważniejsze – nie planuje wychodzić. Nikt nie ma interesu w porywaniu go, a do tego jest przekonany o tym, że nawet portier w Wieży jest uzbrojony pod zęby i przeszkolony.

Nie wie czy jego słowo cokolwiek znaczy.

\- Philip – jęczy.

\- Panie Stark – odpowiada tamten, ale ewidentnie się waha.

\- Odwieź mnie do domu, a potem masz mi się na oczy nie pokazywać – informuje go tonem nieznoszącym dyskusji.

Gdyby wypowiedział te słowa w innej sytuacji, z pewnością ktoś myślałby, że jest zwolniony. A może po prostu nikt nie traktuje go na poważnie, bo Philip uśmiecha się lekko, kiedy zawraca na światłach. I tak droga do Wieży zajmuje im ponad pół godziny. Muszą się przedostać prawie przez całe miasto i nawet o tej porze w dzień Dziękczynienia napotykają pewne trudności.

Nie ociąga się, ale też specjalnie nie spieszy. Chciał dać Jamesowi i Steve’owi odrobinę więcej czasu. Mógł w zasadzie chociaż wysłać do Barnesa wiadomość, że już wraca, ale ten trzyma telefon w dziwnych miejscach i nigdy nie odbiera SMSów. I tak by to nic zatem nie dało.

Nie wie czego się spodziewa po powrocie. Może wciąż jedzą albo sprzątają po obiedzie. Albo siedzą przytuleni na kanapie, wspominając swoje rodziny i poprzednie święta. Tony nie miałby nawet o czym mówić. Żadna z kolacji świątecznych, które w życiu odbył się nie liczą. Podobnie jak Steve nie miał wielu krewnych, ale byli z sobą tak blisko.

Nie wie czego oczekiwał, ale cisza na piętrze nie jest czymś, czego się spodziewał. Panuje lekki półmrok, więc robi kilka niepewnych kroków, rozglądając się wokół. Steve’a i Jamesa nie ma jednak w zasięgu jego wzroku czy słuchu. Indyk leży na stole, nietknięty, ale ktoś poskładał naczynia. I Tony nie bardzo chce myśleć o tym, że ta dwójka teraz siedzi w swojej sypialni i  świetnie się bawi w kompletnie inny sposób.

Nie potrzebuje, żeby te obrazy pojawiały się w jego głowie teraz.

Nie jest jeszcze aż tak późno, więc przebiera się z powrotem w swoje domowe ubrania i schodzi do warsztatu, bo jedna czy dwie myśli nie dają mu spokoju. Próbował już zastępować pierścienie w reaktorze i nie przyniosło to żadnych efektów. Może jednak połączenie ich i izolowanie w ten sposób będzie nie tak całkiem idiotyczne. Oczywiście nie może przeprowadzić testów w Wieży, ale od czegoś ma całe piętro badawcze w siedzibie firmy.

A nawet jeśli Pepper nie pozwoli mu się bawić w głównym laboratorium, są dwa pomniejsze za miastem. Godzina drogi. Dawno już nie wietrzyli samochodów z Happym, więc mogą zrobić kilka rundek tam i z powrotem.

Musi częściej wychodzić.

Wychodzi z sypialni, rozglądając się raz jeszcze, bo ta cisza wydaje mu się nienaturalna i złowroga. Zerka w stronę korytarza, ale drzwi do sypialni Steve’a i Jamesa są zamknięte. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego i na pewno nie zamierza tam pukać, ale jednak z wielką chęcią upewniłby się czy wszystko na pewno w porządku.

\- Jarvis, wychodzili? James i Steve? – pyta niepewnie, wchodząc do windy.

A potem dociera do niego, że zachowuje się jak idiota. Nie przetrzymuje tej dwójki siłą, nie porwał ich i mogą w każdej chwili opuścić Wieżę. Nawet, jeśli do końca tego nie chce, nie może nic z tym zrobić, bo to dopiero byłoby szaleństwo. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest ich właścicielem i przywiązywanie do siebie w ten sposób ludzi to nic normalnego czy zdrowego.

Poza tym gdzieś tam z pewnością znajduje się na to paragraf.

\- Zresztą nie mów – rzuca pospiesznie.

Wierzy, że są na etapie znajomości, gdzie przynajmniej James powiedziałby mu, że się wyprowadzają. Wie, że ten dzień nastąpi, ale czeka aż go o tym poinformują. Nie zamierza prosić Jarvisa, żeby ich podsłuchiwał. Jest ponad to.

Laboratorium wita go ciszą i tym specyficznym zapachem smaru, który zawsze mu się miło kojarzył. Jest najedzony, odprężony i może trochę pod wpływem, ale nie na tyle pijany, żeby zrobić coś głupiego. Dummy  cieszy się na jego widok, więc siada na obrotowym krześle i otwiera pierwszy z plików. Nie wie czy uda mu się nanieść jakiekolwiek poprawki, ale ma parę pomysłów, które warto przemyśleć.

Potrzebuje wprowadzić dane, aby Jarvis mógł przeprowadzić symulacje w wolnym czasie. Nie wie jeszcze jaki materiał nadawałby się zarówno do stworzenia pierścieni jak i skutecznej izolacji, ale dojdzie do tego metodą prób i błędów. Na razie korzysta ze stopu, którego już używa, odkąd okazał się najbardziej wydajny.

Pepper z pewnością nie zrozumie dlaczego poprawia już coś z pozoru doskonałego, ale on żyje dla tego, aby udowadniać wszystkim, że stać ich na więcej. Na coś lepszego. I poprawić można wszystko, ludziom brakuje tylko wyobraźni i wytrwałości.

Nie wie jakim cudem i tutaj kilka pięter poniżej tego mieszkalnego, jest tak cicho, ale atmosfera zaczyna mu się udzielać. Powietrze wydaje się stać w miejscu, co trochę go irytuje, bo jest jednak przyzwyczajony do ciągłej zmiany. Nie wie dlaczego życie w Wieży zamarło i tym bardziej nie ma pojęcia skąd bierze się to wrażenie. W końcu wszystko wydaje się całkiem normalne.

Dummy robi dla niego kawę, której Tony nie wypije. Jarvis zaczął już obliczenia. A jednak coś bardzo wydaje się nie tak.


	23. Chapter 23

Ma ochotę odetchnąć z ulgą, kiedy następnego dnia widzi w kuchni Steve’a. Rogers wydaje się jakiś bledszy, ale uśmiecha się na jego widok, jakby obecność Tony’ego sprawiała mu przyjemność. Bardzo stara się nie dorabiać sobie w głowie żadnych historii, ale sam czuje się w towarzystwie Steve dość swobodnie. Bardzo dobrze im się rozmawia i odnosi wrażenie, że Rogers lubi nawet ich słowne potyczki.

Jamesa nie ma nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku, a wie, że dzisiaj wszyscy mają wolne.

\- Masz ochotę na kanapkę z indykiem? – pyta go Steve, zerkając wymownie na ich wczorajszy obiad, który pozostał nietknięty.

\- Jasne, nie mogę się doczekać – przyznaje, nie próbując nawet ukryć swojego entuzjazmu.

Steve patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie, więc może radość na widok jedzenia nie jest do końca społecznie akceptowalna. Albo że to przez to, że to resztki. Chociaż trudno nazwać tak pieczonego indyka, w którego nikt nie wbił nawet widelca.

Nie ma pojęcia co jedli Steve i James, ale w zasadzie to nie jego sprawa. I bardzo mocno próbuje sobie to wmówić w tej chwili. Nie powinien być tak ciekawski, Pepper twierdziła, że potrafił przytłaczać swoim zainteresowaniem innych. Chociaż paradoksalnie mówiła mu też nie raz, że nie zwracał też na nikogo uwagi. Najwyraźniej nie potrafił niczego robić na pół gwizdka.

\- Wyspany? – rzuca jak ostatni idiota, bo nie wie za bardzo co powiedzieć.

Steve porusza się jakoś inaczej, jakby stracił część chęci do życia, więc może zarwali noc. Tony stara się bardzo o tym nie myśleć, ale nie do końca mu to wychodzi.

\- Powiedzmy – odpowiada Steve, zabierając się do krojenia indyka.

Cisza, która zapada nie jest ani odprężająca, ani tym bardziej spodziewana. Jeszcze przed chwilą sądził, że Rogers faktycznie ucieszył się na jego widok, ale teraz nie jest już tego taki pewien. Traci powoli apetyt, ale wie, że musi coś zjeść zanim zamknie się w warsztacie. Bo że ukryje się w laboratorium, jest pewien. Coś wisi w powietrzu i nie podoba mu się to. Przeczuwa kłopoty, a tych ostatnio unika z całych sił. Ma dość walki o każdą piędź ziemi.

Nie negocjuje już kontraktów i nie goni ślepo za terminami.

Jego życie powoli zmierzało w kierunku, z którego nie było odwrotu. Paradoksalnie Obie doprowadził do zmian, które go uratowały przed samozniszczeniem. Każdy terapeuta pochwaliłby go za szukanie pozytywów w porwaniu i zleceniu zabójstwa. Pepper zapewne stwierdziłaby, że postradał zmysły i wezwałaby wsparcie w postaci Rhodeya.

Steve kładzie przed nim przygotowaną kanapkę, więc Tony dziękuję, bo jedzenie wygląda znakomicie. Nie wie jednak co powiedzieć jeszcze. Trudno znaleźć mu w tej chwili słowa i to najbardziej krępujące kilka minut, które przeżył od dłuższego czasu. Nawet stara się dłużej przeżuwać, żeby zająć czymś usta. Dopóki je, nie musi się bowiem odzywać, a w jego głowie nadal zieje pustka.

\- Chyba pójdę do warsztatu – rzuca, wiedząc, że to czysto strategiczny odwrót.

\- Jasne, chyba powinniśmy popracować nad protezą – przyznaje Steve i ku jego zaskoczeniu, wlecze się za nim.

 

***  
  
Jarvis rozkłada przed nimi projekt na kolejne warstwy, które raz jeszcze analizują. Wielu ludzi sądzi, że coś powstaje od razu. Rysowanie schematu wymaga jednak ciągłego skupienia, a i nie zawsze pierwszy pomysł jest znakomitym pierwszym strzałem. Nanoszą poprawki i zapewne będą to robili jeszcze przez wiele lat. W pewnych kręgach nazywano to rozwojem. Tylko dlatego ludzkość dotarła tak daleko i był dumny z tego, że w dużej mierze to tez jego zasługa.

Steve siedzi z nim ramię w ramie i nawet zamówił dodatkowy fotel, żeby Rogersowi było wygodniej. Ignoruje tę kłopotliwą myśl, która nasuwa mu się po raz kolejny, że krzesło niebawem pozostanie puste. Nawet jeśli nie wyprowadzą się od razu, Steve w końcu przestanie schodzić do warsztatu, kiedy nie będzie miał ku temu powodu.

\- Miło wczoraj spędziłeś czas? – pyta nagle Rogers i Tony nie może nie zesztywnieć.

Zerka na Steve’a niepewnie, bo nie spodziewał się, że z ich dwójki to Rogers podejmie próbę rozmowy. Zdążył zaakceptować, że ten dzień będzie po prostu cichy i przestał upatrywać się w tym jakichkolwiek powodów.

\- Tak – przyznaje, a potem dociera do niego, że ani Steve ani James nie wiedzą gdzie był. – Od jakiegoś czasu spędzam takie dni u właścicieli małej restauracji. Poznaliśmy się jakiś rok temu i chyba można uznać, że mnie adoptowali – dodaje i miało to zabrzmieć jak żart, ale Steve spogląda na niego niewzruszony, a potem kiwa głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości.

Niewielu ludzi bierze go na poważnie i trudno mu nadal się z tym oswoić. Powinien zbadać ten fenomen głębiej, aby znaleźć sposób i na Steve’a, ale jakoś nie potrafi się na to zdobyć. Rogers wydaje się odporny i może to ma jakiś swój urok. Z pewnością mocno to uderza w Tony’ego za każdym razem, kiedy próbuje się ukryć i nie może.

\- James śpi? – pyta, kiedy zapada niewygodna cisza.

Jest dorosły. Nikt nie chciał go adoptować nawet tuż po śmierci rodziców, a co dopiero teraz. Czuje się nieswojo, gdy Steve nadal milczy, wgapiając się w schemat, który doskonale obaj znają. Nie robią nic innego od samego początku. Wpatrują się w plany i nanoszą tak drobne poprawki, że niewprawne oko nie wychwyciłoby nawet różnic.

Pepper powoli przygotowywała umowę dla Steve’a, a on nie miał pomysłu jak namówić Rogersa do podpisania jej. Całą pracę niemal już wykonali, pozostawało tylko dopięcie formalności. Płacił ludziom więcej za mniej czasu poświęconego. Wątpił jednak, aby Steve uwierzył mu na słowo.

\- Bucky stwierdził, że zje później – rzuca w końcu Rogers.

Nie jest w pozycji, gdzie mógłby to krytykować, więc po prostu kiwa głową, przytakując. Przyjmuje to do wiadomości, chociaż bardzo mu tutaj coś nie pasuje. Spodziewał się, że ta dwójka będzie przyczepiona do siebie podobnie jak przez ostatnie kilka dni. Cieszyli się tak bardzo ze Święta Dziękczynienia, że sądził, że wystarczy im tej radości do Bożego Narodzenia i w zasadzie nie miał nawet nic przeciwko temu. Brakowało mu ludzie, którzy byli tak transparentnie szczęśliwi, nie do końca go tym zarażali, ale przyjemnie było to obserwować nawet z boku.

Nie wie co odpowiedzieć, ale to w przypadku Steve’a dziwna norma. Nie zna sekretu Rogersa, a przydałoby mu się to podczas spotkań z zarządem. Kto wie, może nie musiałby się wtedy upijać, żeby uzyskać podobny efekt – skonsternowania kogoś do tego stopnia, że brakowało mu słów.

A uważał się za całkiem elokwentnego.

Obaj widzą, że dzisiaj im nie idzie, ale Steve nie wciska mu żadnej wymówki, żeby uciec kilka pięter wyżej do salonu. Chyba są na siebie skazani, ale pojęcia nie ma co to znaczy i dlaczego w ogóle on. Nie byłby nawet swoim pierwszym wyborem.

I nagle do jego głowy przychodzi całkiem nieprzyjemna myśl, że być może James miał jakiś epizod. Tony miewał dostatecznie wiele takich w przeszłości i zdawał sobie sprawę jak długo dochodziło się po nich do siebie. Czasami potrzebował całego tygodnia, a i tak okazywało się potem, że wciąż drżały mu dłonie.

James nigdy nie ukrywał, że chodził na terapię i podczas zajęć, które prowadził, Tony usłyszał kilka opowieści. Barnes wydawał się pogodzony z sobą, stratą ręki, ale trauma, która w związku z tym pozostała to całkiem inna kwestia. I Tony wiedział to jakąś tam swoją cząstką, głęboko ukrytą, ale jednak trudno było mu spojrzeć na Jamesa i pomyśleć, że ten ma Zespół Stresu Pourazowego, a sam przecież wie najlepiej, że objawia się on w najróżniejszy sposób.

Jest zaskoczony, że Steve’a nie ma przy Jamesie, ale sam przepędziłby każdego, kto próbowałby wisieć nad jego głową. Czasami po prostu potrzebowało się ciszy, żeby dojść z samym sobą do ładu.

Wyciąga rękę, nie wiedząc za bardzo co w ogóle zamierza i po prostu kładzie ją na ramieniu Steve’a. Rogers wydaje się zaskoczony przez chwilę, bo nie dotykają się aż tak często. Tony z pewnością nie inicjuje takich kontaktów, nauczony doświadczeniem. Nie wszyscy sobie życzą być dotykanymi, jest jeszcze taka grupa ludzi – takich jak Steve – których nie potrafi rozgryźć.

Rogers podnosi głowę lekko, żeby na niego spojrzeć i uśmiecha się, zmęczony i chyba trochę pokonany.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy nie mam dzisiaj ochoty na pracę – przyznaje Tony. – Co powiedziałbyś na wymknięcie się z Wieży? – pyta.

\- Chyba nie powinieneś wymykać się z Wieży – zauważa Steve, jakby potrzebował głosu rozsądku.

\- Wczoraj nie mogłem tego zrobić, bo obiecałem Philipowi – rzuca. – Dzisiaj na zmianie jest już kompletnie inny ochroniarz i spokojnie mogę się urwać – prycha.

\- Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny – stwierdza Steve.

\- Powiedz coś, czego jeszcze nie słyszałem – kpi, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

Pepper nazywała go w różny sposób i z całej listy wymienionych jego wad, brak odpowiedzialności jednak stał dość wysoko. Jakby nie był świadom, że zarządza firmą wartą miliard. Pilnował giełdy oraz tego, co robiła konkurencja. Nie można było zarzucić mu, że nie wypełniał swoich obowiązków. Okłamywał nawet inwestorów dokładnie w sposób, którego od niego oczekiwali.

\- Twoi przyjaciele się naprawdę o ciebie martwią – mówi nagle Steve i Tony nie może nie poczuć się dziwnie.

Oczywiście, że słyszał to od Pepper, Rhodeya czy nawet Happy’ego, ale Rogers jak zawsze przebija ich wszystkich, zaskakując go nie tyle słowami, co samym tonem. Jakby należał faktycznie do tego mocno ograniczonego kręgu, który nie chce Tony’ego martwego albo tylko jego pieniędzy. Albo jego wynalazków, bo terroryści, którzy go gościli, w końcu próbowali namówić go do stworzenia broni i nawet jego miliony nie przekonywały ich.

\- To było dobre – rzuca, starając się, żeby brzmiało to jak kpina, ale nie wychodzi mu tak, jakby chciał i Steve to widzi.

 

***  
  
Wychodzą z Wieży przez główne wejście, bo go przeważnie nie używa. Ma na sobie sweter, który dostał kiedyś od matki Happy’ego, bo jest na tyle chłodno, że sama koszulka nie wystarczy, a marynarką przyciągnąłby do siebie uwagę. Pewnie trochę dziwnie wygląda w wełnie i czapeczce z daszkiem, ale przynajmniej to nie jeden z tych obrzydliwych swetrów z choinką i reniferem. W zasadzie nie ma żadnego wzoru i mógłby równie dobrze chodzić w nim po domu, bo jest całkiem wygodny.

\- Wyglądasz dziwnie – stwierdza Steve, zerkając na niego niepewnie.

Poprawia przeciwsłoneczne okulary, rozglądając się wokół.

\- Tylko bez imion – uprzedza go i Steve zaczyna uśmiechać się do niego szeroko, ewidentnie rozbawiony.

\- Czuję się jak na jakiejś misji – prycha Rogers.

\- Każde moje wyjście jest jak szpiegowska misja – wyjaśnia. – A teraz dostąpisz zaszczytu zjedzenia najlepszej shoarmy w Nowym Jorku – dodaje.

\- Zabierasz mnie na obiad? – pyta z niedowierzaniem Steve. – Mamy całego indyka w domu – przypomina mu z wyrzutem.

\- Mieszka tam trzech dorosłych facetów. Zjemy wszystko – zapewnia go. – Poza tym musiałem się przejść – kłamie.

Wychodzą tylko po to, żeby poprawić Steve’owi humor i dać trochę spokoju Jamesowi. Powietrze w Nowym Jorku nie jest aż tak czyste, żeby miał ochotę spacerować po mieście. Zresztą nie jest turystą i zna je jak własną kieszeń. Czasami nienawidzi za tę obojętność, bo mijani ludzie nie spoglądają im nawet w twarze, ale dla niego najczęściej to błogosławieństwo.

Nie okłamuje się, że okulary przeciwsłoneczne ukrywają jego tożsamość aż tak dobrze.

\- Gdzie idziemy? – pyta ciekawie Steve.

\- To kilka przecznic stąd. Musimy wyjść z Manhattanu – przyznaje.

\- Nie chciałeś wziąć samochodu? – rzuca wprost Steve.

\- Podoba ci się ten pęd wiatru we włosach, wiedziałem – śmieje się Tony, a potem przychodzi mu do głowy całkiem inna możliwość. – Powietrze nie jest za fajne – odgaduje. – Źle się czujesz? Masz inhalator? – dopytuje.

\- Mieszkam na Brooklynie całe życie – informuje go Steve, a on nie mówi, że to już nie ta część miasta. – I zawsze mam przy sobie inhalator – rzuca takim tonem, jakby to była jego tajna broń albo paczka prezerwatyw.

Nie sądził, że można w ten sposób żartować z astmy, ale chyba nie powinno go to dziwić.

\- W razie czego – zaczyna i urywa dość sugestywnie.

\- W razie czego wezmę głębszy wdech – prycha Steve. – Nie traktuj mnie jak kalekę – dodaje.

\- Trudno tego nie robić, kiedy każdy z nas jest kaleką – zauważa.

\- James nie. Już nie – rzuca Steve. – Moja astma nie przejdzie… Ty – urywa i patrzy na niego niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział czy mu wolno.

I zaskakujące jest to, że Tony nie ma nic przeciwko. Steve widział jego reaktor raz, ale nie zareagował jakoś źle. Może nawet potrafiłby go narysować w taki sposób, który nie napawałby go obrzydzeniem. Szkic samego siebie, który dostał, jest idealny.

\- Tak, reaktor zostaje – przyznaje. – A Jamesowi nie odrośnie ręka. Nigdy nie wróci do stuprocentowej sprawności, to tylko proteza.

\- Prototyp – przypomina mu Steve.

\- Mamy swoje ograniczenia – wtrąca. – Nie zapominaj o tym.

I nie dodaje, że zaczyna go trochę przerażać wiara Steve’a w niego. Od dawna nikt na niego nie liczył i nie wie jak sobie poradzić teraz z tym – bądź co bądź – ciężarem. Nie jest w stanie cofnąć amputacji, a metalowy szkielet zawsze nim pozostanie z jego ograniczeniami i niedociągnięciami. Steve zaczyna widzieć w nim geniusza, może nawet Boga. Tony czasem nie czuje się nawet człowiekiem.

Wie, że kiedy na niego patrzą z boku, widzą czarodzieja. Kogoś, kto potrafi wszystko. Nie wie do czego będą zdolni, kiedy ich zawiedzie.

\- Wiem – rzuca Steve, patrząc na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Nie jestem idiotą. Czy jak ty to raz powiedziałeś… uroczy. Nie jestem naiwny – informuje go takim tonem, jakby sądził, że Tony faktycznie uważa go za głupka.

Może Steve nie jest geniuszem jego rzędu, ale w końcu jest takich niewielu. Głupcami natomiast nazywa tylko tych żenujących pseudonaukowców, którzy próbują mu udowodnić, że się myli i robią mu wykłady na temat dziedzin, o których nie mają zielonego pojęcia. Sądzą, że ponieważ są ciut mądrzejsi od przeciętnych, stają się nagle cudownymi dziećmi techniki.

Tony był na tym etapie jako dwunastolatek, ale szybko z tego wyrósł, a potem zabrał się za prawdziwą naukę.

\- Ciebie też można nazwać naiwnym – ciągnie dalej Steve. – Czasem wydaje mi się, że nie masz pojęcia o życiu. Ale jak miałbyś mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie, skoro siedzisz w klatce – dodaje, a potem zatrzymuje się na środku ulicy tak nagle, że Tony zaczyna zastanawiać się czy wszystko w porządku.

Ktoś ich potrąca i nazywa idiotami, bo są w Nowym Jorku, a tutaj nikt nie zwalnia, jeśli nie chce zostać zdreptanym.

\- Przepraszam, nie powinienem tego mówić – rzuca Steve, spoglądając na niego z taką miną, jakby się faktycznie wstydził.

\- Nie ma za co przepraszać. Masz rację. I słyszałem to już jakiś milion razy – stwierdza i wzrusza ramionami, bo to dla niego nie pierwszyzna.

Nie obraża się nawet, bo zdaje sobie sprawę jak bardzo puste jego życie może wydawać się Steve’owi. Nigdy nie martwił się o pieniądze. Nigdy nie musiał szukać pracy. Nigdy nie musiał nawet sprzątać własnego domu.

\- Nie, przepraszam, bo się na tobie wyżywam bez sensu – wzdycha Steve. – I nikt do ciebie nie powinien tak mówić – dodaje trochę ostrzej, jakby chciał ostrzec wszystkich tych, którzy jeszcze kiedyś spróbują.

Tony nie może się nie uśmiechnąć i może wygląda jak idiota, ale właśnie przez takie sytuacje robi mu się cieplej na sercu. Nie może nie myśleć o Stevie jak o kimś uroczo naiwnym. W dzisiejszych czasach ludzie mówią sobie niemiłe rzeczy nawet, kiedy im na sobie zależy. Świat jest pełen bezsensownej agresji, którą emanują wszyscy. Tony przestał się już przejmować, bo przemoc z zasady nie ma sensu i dochodzenie do jej źródła doprowadziłoby go do szaleństwa.

Ludzie piszą o nich dziwne rzeczy, bo sądzą, że mogą, bo chcą, bo taki mają dzień. Myślą, że go znają, bo zobaczyli dwa wywiady z nim.

\- Taki mamy klimat – rzuca, bo nie wie co ma powiedzieć.

\- No cóż. Nie podoba mi się to – przyznaje Steve.

 

***  
  
Siedzą w małej knajpce, która o tej porze jest całkiem pusta. Rozpoznają go tutaj, ale nikt nie zadzwoni po paparazzich, bo nie są zainteresowani tego typu prasą. Tony zawsze zresztą zostawia im takie napiwki, że nie potrzebują łapówek od pismaków.

Spogląda na Steve’a który wbija widelec we frytkę i obaj kiwają głowami, myśląc dokładnie o tym samym. To najlepsza shoarma na świecie. Jest o tym przekonany i nikt nie udowodni mu, że tak nie jest.

Wyciąga przed siebie nogi i nawet ściąga czapeczkę i okulary, bo nareszcie może się odprężyć, a nikt nie zobaczy go tutaj nawet z ulicy. Steve zresztą siedzi twarzą do drzwi, więc ostrzeże go, jeśli ktoś będzie nadchodził.

Nie wie jak długo zajmuje im zjedzenie całej porcji, ale w końcu wyciera usta serwetką, którą potem mnie i wrzuca na papierowy talerzyk. Nie przepada za plastykowymi sztućcami, ale jedzenie na jednorazówkach ma swój urok.

\- I jak? – pyta, chociaż zna odpowiedź.

\- Niezłe – przyznaje Steve, ale uśmiecha się do niego zadziornie.

\- Wiedziałem – prycha Tony. – Zawsze mam rację.

\- Twoje ego nie potrzebuje podbudowywania – odgryza się Steve. – To było całkiem niezłe. Na Brooklynie jednak jest taka mała knajpka, która dałaby im tutaj popalić.

\- Nie uwierzę, dopóki nie spróbuję – rzuca, bo jeszcze nigdy nie uchylił się przed wyzwaniem.

A to brzmi jak jedno z najlepszych.

\- Kiedyś cię tam może zabiorę – stwierdza Steve, wzruszając ramionami, jakby mu się wcale do tego nie spieszyło. – Kiedy zasłużysz – dodaje.

Tony unosi brew, bo potrzebuje więcej danych, żeby zrozumieć jak powinien to odebrać. Kiedy James mówi tak do niego, prawie zawsze to początek bardziej dwuznacznego żartu. Chociaż Barnes nie flirtował z nim już od dawna. Pilnują się obaj. Wyznaczają sobie granice, których nie przekraczają. Nie czuje się z tym dobrze, ale tak już jest i tak pozostanie.

Zmierzają w kierunku przyjaźni, o ile już nie są przyjaciółmi. A sądził że nie da się wrócić po spalonych mostach. Ich relacja jednak idealnie się wycofała. I może są w punkcie, w którym powinni być od samego początku.

Nie wie jednak wciąż kim jest dla Steve’a. Już nie wydają się wrogami, ale to o niczym nie świadczy. Zawsze szybko mogą wrócić do tego etapu i obawia się tego najbardziej. Dlatego nie patrzy na Rogersa dłużej niż powinien, stara się go nie dotykać i nie żartuje z nim w nieodpowiedni sposób, trzymając się utartych schematów.

Wie, że Steve znienawidziłby go w kilka sekund, gdyby wiedział jak Tony na niego faktycznie patrzy.

\- Wymień swoją cenę – rzuca, bo jest dupkiem.

\- Wątpię, żeby cię było stać – odpowiada Steve bez mrugnięcia okiem, bo wcale nie jest od niego lepszy.

Tony nie może się nie zaśmiać, głośno, radośnie i jest tak zaskoczony dźwiękiem swojego głosu, że urywa w połowie. Steve przewraca oczami, a potem zaczynają śmiać się obaj.

To nienajgorsze popołudnie.

 

***  
  
Wracają spacerkiem do Wieży, bo dzień jest przyjemnie słoneczny. Co prawda ma jedną wiadomość od Happy’ego, w której Hogan zapewne informuje go o tym, że go zabije, ale nie przejmuje się tym. Czasem potrzebuje się przejść incognito, a z ochroniarzem przy boku to niemożliwe. Żaden z ludzi Happy’ego nie jest tak subtelny jak sądzą.

Meldują się Jarvisowi, a ten informuje spanikowaną ochronę, że wrócił. Prosi też, żeby mu nie przeszkadzano, bo jest dupkiem. Nie potrzebuje nianiek, które obejrzą go z bliska i doniosą Happy’emu, że jest cały i zdrowy, i w jednym kawałku.

Jest zaskoczony, że James czeka na nich z zaplecionymi na piersi rękami. Od razu wyczuwa pewne napięcie, którego nie rozumie, ale Steve nagle przestaje być tak radosny i odprężony.

\- Cześć – rzuca mniej pewnie. – Wyspałeś się? – pyta.

\- Tak – odpowiada sztywno James. – Gdzie byliście? Jarvis nie potrafił mi powiedzieć.

\- Wyszliśmy – przyznaje Tony. – Nie wiedziałem, że mi nie wolno – dodaje urażony.

Nie wie jeszcze czy nie powinien się zdenerwować, bo czuje się nagle atakowany. A z pewnością nie zrobił niczego głupiego przynajmniej od dwóch tygodni.

\- Wyszliście – powtarza James, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć i zerka na Steve’a, oczekując ewidentnie wyjaśnień.

\- Wyszliśmy – powtarza po nich Rogers.

Tony nie wie na co czeka. Przeważnie Steve jakoś kontroluje sytuację, ale nie tym razem. James spogląda na nich z niedowierzaniem, które jest podsyconego podejrzliwością. I Tony zaczyna się zastanawiać czy aby nie jest aż tak subtelny jak sądzi. Stara się nie zrobić czy nie powiedzieć niczego głupiego, ale to trudne dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Musi się pilnować przez cały czas.

Coś wisi w powietrzu, jest mistrzem wyczuwania kłótni i chociaż nie potrafi im zapobiec, przynajmniej ma czas się przygotować.

James jednak milczy, wciąż na nich patrząc, jakby czegoś tutaj nie pojmował i Tony mógłby przysiąc, że zły humor Barnesa nie dotyczy całkiem jego osoby. Obrywa ewidentnie rykoszetem. Wie, że zespół stresu pourazowego ssie, kiedy człowiek się nie wyśpi, ale jednak są pewne granice, których się nie przekracza. Gdyby on miał być dupkiem za każdym razem, kiedy nie zmruży oka w nocy, mieliby piekło trzy dni w tygodniu minimum.

\- Co cię ugryzło? – pyta wprost, bo nie ma ani czasu ani ochoty bawić się w podchody. – Wyszliśmy na spacer. I o ile dobrze pamiętam, tylko Happy ma prawo być na mnie wściekłym. Ciebie nie wliczyłem w koszty swojej ucieczki. Ochroniarz cię obudził? Przyszło żądanie okupu pod naszą nieobecność? – pyta.

James potrząsa głową, rozluźniając się odrobinę, ale nadal jest tak spięty, że trudno na niego patrzeć. Nie wygląda na szczęśliwego, jego oczy nie błyszczą, a w kącikach pojawiają się zmarszczki, które całkiem dobrze zna. James wściekł się na nich, co jest kompletnie pozbawione sensu.

\- Zdziwiło mnie, że wyszedłeś ze Steve’em – rzuca w końcu Barnes.

\- Zaproponował. Miałem odmówić? – pyta sztywno Steve.

I Tony nie może popatrzeć to na jednego, to na drugiego. I całkiem kuriozalna myśl pojawia się w jego głowie, kiedy widzi, że tak w zasadzie zdenerwowani są obaj. Nie wie co powinien czuć w związku z tym. Słyszał ich już kłócących się, ale ostatnim razem był tego powodem. I Steve wyglądał na wściekłego, co było paradoksalnie bardziej przewidywalne. Nie miał pojęcia co mogło się stać, że nagle role się odwróciły.

Steve nie wychodził poza pracą, więc zdradzić Jamesa nie miał po prostu gdzie. I Tony wątpił, aby Rogers wierzył w odgrywanie się na kimkolwiek w ten sposób, pomijając już nawet to jak bardzo się kochali.

\- Kłócicie się – stwierdza trochę zszokowany.

James spogląda na niego tak, jakby był zdziwiony, że ich wykryto.

Steve tylko przewraca oczami, bardziej komentując zaskoczenie swojego chłopaka niż jego komentarz.

Tony nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić w tej sytuacji. Nie przepada za kłótniami, bo to bezsensowne straty czasu. Nigdy nie rozumiał podstaw konfliktów w związkach, ale może dlatego, że w żadnym prawdziwym nie był. Zawsze sądził, że wystarczyło powiedzieć szczerze, co tej drugiej osobie leżało na sercu i wspólnie rozwiązać problem, ale kiedy patrzy na Steve’a i Jamesa nie jest już tego taki pewien.

\- Nie kłócimy się – mówi nagle Rogers i wzdycha przeciągle.

\- Jasne – prycha.

\- Nie kłócimy się – popiera Steve’a James.

Tony bardzo chce im uwierzyć, ale w zasadzie to nie jego sprawa i może dają mu to tak do zrozumienia. Zapewne sądzili, że będą zachowywali się normalnie. James jest jednak fatalny w udawaniu czegokolwiek. Steve’owi szło o wiele lepiej, ale też nie jest kłamcą doskonałym. Od rana wyglądał na zmęczonego, tylko Tony nie potrafił odczytywać wskazówek.

\- Jasne – powtarza, ale tym razem bez sarkazmu w głosie.

I tak nie zamierza brać udziału w tej kłótni. Steve i James mają swoje prywatne sprawy i jeśli chcą się na siebie wściekać, to nie jego interes. Chociaż ma ochotę im znowu zrobić wykład o tym, że są zbyt idealną parą, żeby marnować czas na sprzeczki. I nie może wyzbyć się myśli, że jeśli ta dwójka ma cięższe momenty, z nim nie wytrzyma chyba nikt już nigdy.

\- Mamy jakieś plany? – pyta ciekawie, bo pilnie potrzebują zmiany tematu.

\- Tak, wychodzimy na kolację – informuje go nagle Steve, patrząc na niego jakoś dziwnie. – Dasz się zaprosić na kolację? – poprawia się w sekundę później i nie brzmi już tak pewnie.

Może sądzi, że Tony nie ma ochoty z nimi wychodzić, bo nie są aż tak cudownym towarzystwem dzisiaj. Przeżył jednak gorsze kolacje, z mniej lubianymi przez siebie ludźmi. I nie sądzi, żeby Steve i James kłócili się tak długo.

\- Jasne – prycha i przewraca oczami. – Gdzie chcecie iść? Jarvis może nam zamówić…

\- Znam jedno bardzo miłe miejsce. Na Brooklynie – wchodzi mu w słowo Steve.

\- Tę knajpkę, o której mówiłeś? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Nie. Inną. Na tamtą musisz zasłużyć – informuje go Steve i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, co trochę poprawia mu humor.

Najwyraźniej Rogers daje mu znać, że nie będą go wciągać w swoje sprzeczki i to jak najbardziej mu pasuje. Zerka na Jamesa, uśmiechając się szeroko, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony, ale Barnes wygląda na nieprzekonanego.

\- Którą knajpkę? – pyta James w końcu z ociąganiem.

\- Włoską – odpowiada Steve i nie dodaje nic więcej.

James wydaje się zaskoczony, więc wie, o której mowa. Tony zawsze podziwiał to jak pary z takim stażem potrafiły się porozumiewać półsłówkami, ale on nadal potrzebuje słów.

\- Jak daleko to od nas? – pyta, bo nie wie jaki samochód zabiorą.

I jeśli wybierają się do Brooklynu, na pewno będzie potrzebował ochrony.

\- W Kansas – kpi Steve.

\- Tylko za ten tekst, siedzisz z tyłu – informuje go i nie dodaje, że wszyscy będą zajmowali tylną kanapę, bo Happy uważa, że to jedyny prawidłowy sposób wożenia jego tyłka po mieście.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam, lojalnie uprzedzam, że przez weekend niestety nic się nie będzie działo albowiem nie będzie mnie w domu :D
> 
> Dziękuję za cudowne komentarze!

Zamyka się w warsztacie, kiedy Steve robi obiad dla Jamesa. Sami zjedli na mieście, co jest miłą odmianą, ale nie zamierza z tego ponownie robić tradycji. Chociaż przyjemnie siedziało się ze Steve’em, posiłki w trójkę mają inną atmosferę. Nie brakowało mu Jamesa jako tako. Po prostu minimalnie lepiej czuł się, kiedy byli razem.

Nie wie jak długo zajmuje mu wprowadzenie kolejnych danych, aby Jarvis mógł zacząć obliczenia pod jego nieobecność. Wyniki, które czekały na niego dzisiejszego ranka, były niesatysfakcjonujące. Musi zmienić stop, jeśli chce podnieść wydajność. A wszystko się przecież wokół niej kręci.

Jest zaskoczony, kiedy Steve pojawia się u niego w warsztacie. Zerka na zegarek pospiesznie, kiedy widzi Rogersa w koszuli, bo ostatni raz, kiedy widział Steve’a tak ubranego, ten szukał pracy. Nie spodziewał się, że stroje wieczorowe będą obowiązywały i nagle zaczyna się denerwować, bo sądził, że t-shirt wystarczy.

\- Jest już tak późno? – pyta. – Gdzie idziemy? – dodaje jeszcze.

\- Nazwa niczego ci nie powie – stwierdza Steve.

\- Chodzi o to, że… - zaczyna i urywa.

Nie może powiedzieć Steve’owi, że ten dobrze wygląda. I może Pepper nie uznałaby, że Rogers spełnia jej normy, ale jemu przypomina tych wszystkich zdenerwowanych chłopców na pierwszych randkach, które oglądał na filmach, zastanawiając się czy faktycznie wyjście do kina jest tak krępujące i nerwowe.

Teraz nie ma wątpliwości, że jemu też drżałyby ręce. Po prostu nigdy nie zależało mu wcześniej i nikt go nigdy nie zaprosił do kina.

\- Bucky zaraz będzie gotowy – informuje go Steve. – Poczekamy – dodaje, ale patrzy na niego dość wymownie, jakby chciał, żeby Tony się ruszył.

\- Na którą mamy rezerwację? – pyta.

\- Nie ma rezerwacji. Po prostu wiem, że będziemy na ciebie czekali do jutra, jeśli nie zbierzesz się dzisiaj – rzuca Steve, ale jego głos jest dziwny.

Rogers z niego nie kpi, a jednak nie robi mu też wyrzutów. Nie zna takiego tonu, więc próbuje go zapamiętać, żeby później do sklasyfikować. Potrzebuje wiedzieć przy jakich okazjach się on pojawi.

 

***  
  
James zerka na niego, unosząc brew, jakby oczekiwał komentarza, ale Tony wzrusza tylko ramionami. Steve zaprosił ich na kolację, chociaż mają całego indyka w lodówce. Przypomniał sobie o tej górze mięsa dopiero, kiedy Barnes próbował sobie sam zrobić obiad.

Idą za Steve’em, chociaż James ewidentnie zna drogę. Uliczka jest tak wąska, że nie mogli tutaj zaparkować i musi przyznać, że trochę inaczej wyobrażał sobie Brooklyn. Nie jest to oczywiście Manhattan, ale w przyjemny sposób daje tutaj o sobie znać przeszłość miasta. Wiele witryn pochodzi jeszcze z lat dwudziestych, nadając klimat dzielnicy.

Mała kraina zatrzymana w przeszłości.

Nie wie jak ktokolwiek chciałby stąd się wyrwać. Przynajmniej dwóch przechodniów przywitało się z Jamesem i Steve’em, podczas tej krótkiej przechadzki.

\- Mieszkaliśmy na końcu ulicy – informuje go Barnes, wskazując metalowym ramieniem na budynek w oddali.

Kamienica wygląda na wiekową, ale dobrze utrzymaną. Tony’emu jakoś łatwo ich sobie tam wyobrazić. Pasowali tutaj bardziej niż do jego hermetycznej Wieży pełnej szkła i metalu. Jego świat pozbawiony jest emocji już od fundamentów, podczas kiedy te domy z cegły mają w sobie jakieś dziwne ciepło.

\- Ładnie tutaj – mówi, bo nie wie co z siebie mógłby wykrztusić.

Zaczyna mieć nieodparte wrażenie, że to kolacja pożegnalna. Przeczucie to nie opuszcza go aż wchodzą do włoskiej restauracyjki, która jest równie niepozorna jak ta, w której wczoraj był. W Nowym Jorku jest wiele takich, jest tego boleśnie świadom. Nie może jednak nie porównywać jednej do drugiej. W końcu też jest pół Włochem, o czym niewielu chyba wie, bo Steve obiecuje mu pomóc przy wyborze dania.

Siedzi między nimi, bo stolik jest niewielki, ale może sobie z łatwością wyobrazić jak ta dwójka chodziła tutaj na randki. To miejsce jest do tego stworzone. Nawet muzyka w tle odpowiednio nastraja.

\- Moja matka była Włoszką – informuje Steve’a. – Więc jeśli ktoś miałby zamawiać dla kogoś, to raczej ja dla was.

\- Jakim cudem nie potrafisz gotować? – pyta Rogers.

\- A co ma poliwęglan do przewodzenia? – rzuca.

Steve patrzy na niego jak na wariata, ale James się śmieje. Możliwe, że jego żarty nie są do końca udane, ale zawsze doczekuje się jakiejś reakcji. Jego celem i tak jest przeważnie wytrącenie rozmówcy z równowagi albo obranego toru.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – wzdycha Steve. – Wiesz co chcesz zamówić? – pyta, a potem zerka na Jamesa. – Bucky, to co zwykle? – rzuca, starając się na siłę, żeby wyszło to normalnie.

Tony jednak wychwytuje niuanse, bo to one ratowały mu skórę jeszcze nie tak dawno. Dostrzega jak Steve się waha i dobiera ostrożnie słowa. Starają się zachowywać, żeby nie psuć mu kolacji, ale nie jest idiotą, którego oszukają.

Zastanawia się jak to rozegrać, bo nie chce być wymówką, żeby tutaj siedzieli. Szybko straci apetyt tylko przez gęstą atmosferę, a to miejsce zasługuje jednak na coś więcej. Jeszcze nie spróbował jedzenia, ale zapachy dochodzące z kuchni są zachęcające.

\- Może… - zaczyna, ale urywa, kiedy Steve spogląda na niego z jakąś dziwną determinacją. – Lasagne – decyduje w końcu w przelocie.

Jest głodny, więc może równie dobrze zjeść. Nie oznacza to jednak, że dalej nie jest skrępowany. Zapada między nimi nieprzyjemna cisza, którą doskonale zna z czasów, kiedy Steve go jeszcze nienawidził.

\- Więc… - próbuje raz jeszcze.

\- Miło spędziłeś Święto Dziękczynienia? – pyta Steve i patrzy na niego wyczekująco.

\- Tak – przyznaje i uśmiecha się lekko na samo wspomnienia. – Włoskie rodziny mają coś w sobie głośnego. Moja taka nie była – dodaje mniej pewnie, kiedy widzi minę Jamesa.

\- Nie musiałeś nigdzie wychodzić – wtrąca Barnes.

\- Raczej musiałem, odkąd byłem umówiony – rzuca. – Wiem, że powinienem wam powiedzieć, ale wypadło mi to kompletnie z głowy – kłamie.

Przygotowania nie zaprzątały go aż tak bardzo.

\- Poza tym zawsze spędzaliście Święto Dziękczynienia sami – przypomina im. – Nie chciałem przeszkadzać – dodaje.

\- Żartujesz? – pyta Steve. – Gdybyśmy mogli, spędzalibyśmy je z kimś. Po prostu żaden z nas nie ma rodziny. I jesteśmy otwarci na propozycje. Jeśli twoi znajomi nie mieliby nic przeciwko, moglibyśmy iść z tobą – proponuje i wzrusza ramionami.

Tony jest w szoku, że w ogóle poruszają kwestię tak dalekiej przyszłości. Nie patrzy jednak darowanemu koniowi w zęby i odpręża się. Święto Dziękczynienia może nie będzie aż tak beznadziejne jak sądził. Jego tradycja początkowo opierała się na upijaniu w samotności, więc nie trudno zauważyć pewnego rodzaju progres. Nie wie jednak jak niżej miałby też upaść.

\- A co z waszą tradycją? – pyta niepewnie.

Steve cieszył się na świąteczne przygotowania. Wątpi, aby donna Gianna pozwoliła Rogersowi na buszowanie w swojej kuchni. Kobieta była gościnna, ale wszystko miało swoje granice.

\- Tradycją, w której jesteśmy tylko we dwóch? – upewnia się Steve. – Jakoś sobie poradzimy – rzuca i patrzy na Jamesa z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Dokładnie – przyznaje mu rację Barnes i wyraźnie się odpręża.

Nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje, ale najwyraźniej dochodzą w końcu do jakiegoś porozumienia, które wcale nie dotyczy Święta Dziękczynienia. Tony ma jednak zbyt mało danych, żeby wyciągnąć logiczne wnioski. Jeśli miałby zakładać coś, stwierdziłby, że pokłócili się o coś w związku z jego osobą. Za bardzo teraz starają się z nim rozmawiać. I chociaż Steve nie robi tego na siłę, poświęca mu więcej uwagi niż zwykle.

Jego podejrzenia wydają się potwierdzać, kiedy Rogers uśmiecha się do niego nadal, ale tym razem z jakimś dziwnym triumfem, jakby właśnie coś wygrał.

\- Zachowujecie się dziwnie – stwierdza, bo nie może tego pozostawić bez komentarza.

\- Dziwne to było jak wczoraj zniknąłeś bez słowa po całym dniu gotowania – rzuca James.

\- Teraz jesteś nagle zły na mnie? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak. Może faktycznie powinniśmy się obrazić – przyznaje Barnes, ale nie mówi całkiem poważnie.

 

***  
  
Tony zjada drugą najlepszą lasagne na świecie, bo pierwsze miejsce nadal zajmuje ta przygotowania przez donnę Giannę. Może nie chodzi tylko o sam smak, ale sentyment. Dania są lepsze, kiedy przygotowuje je ktoś, kogo Tony zna.

Nie mówi na głos, że najlepszy obiad jaki jadł, był przygotowany przez Steve’a.

\- Chcemy deser? – pyta Rogers ciekawie.

\- Roztyję się – stwierdza bez cienia wątpliwości w głosie.

\- I to byłoby coś złego? – zastanawia się Steve.

\- Może dla siebie nie – prycha Tony.

\- Dalej pijesz do tego, że jestem chudy? – rzuca Steve, pochylając się w jego stronę nad stołem.

I czeka ewidentnie aż Tony odbije piłeczkę, ale James macha im przed twarzami swoją metalową ręką, jakby chciał ich rozdzielić.

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj Barnes – prycha. – Ile godzin na siłowni spędzasz? – kpi.

\- Za dużo – wtóruje mu Steve.

\- Otóż to. Za dużo. Spokojnie może zjeść deser, drugą lasagne i jeszcze żeberka. I nawet go to nie ruszy – wymienia Tony.

\- Bo ćwiczy – stwierdza Steve.

\- Bo ćwiczy – powtarza po nim Tony i ta zabawa zaczyna mu się podobać.

James patrzy na nich jak na idiotów. Steve mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, więc Tony upija łyk wina, zastanawiając się co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć. Smutnym jednak jest to, że w tym towarzystwie to on ma największe szanse na nadwagę. Z powodu serca nie może ćwiczyć jak dawniej, prowadzi siedzący tryb życia, a i najmłodszy już nie jest.

Otwarła się przed nim druga połowa życia i ma już z górki.

\- O czym myślisz? – pyta Steve ciekawie.

\- I niczym przyjemnym – wzdycha. – Więc zostawmy to na potem.

\- Albo możemy ci pomóc – podpowiada Rogers.

I przypomina mu to rozmowę, którą przeszli już z Jamesem.

\- Nie sądzę, żebyście cofnęli czas – przyznaje. – Albo byli w stanie go zatrzymać.

Steve przekrzywia głowę na bok, jakby próbował na niego spojrzeć pod innym kątem. Najwyraźniej jednak niewiele to dalej, bo odchyla się po chwili na swoim stołku z lampką wina w dłoni.

\- Nigdy nie chciałem cofnąć czasu – mówi nagle James. – Wszystko to co się stało, stało się. Dzięki temu jesteśmy takimi ludźmi jakimi jesteśmy. A podoba mi się to jakimi ludźmi jesteśmy – rzuca.

\- Zaczynasz filozofię, a ja po prostu jestem stary – kpi Tony.

Steve przewraca oczami.

\- Nie jesteś wiele starszy od nas – stwierdza Rogers. – I jeśli cię nie utuczymy, to wiesz nie najgorzej wyglądasz – dodaje.

I może Tony się myli, ale Steve się chyba trochę czerwieni.

\- Znowu się upiłeś? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- A komplementować się mogę tylko, kiedy się upiję? – pyta Steve i wydaje się urażony. – I Bucky też wygląda dzisiaj świetnie. Zawsze wyglądasz świetnie – powtarza i pochyla się w kierunku Jamesa, żeby go lekko cmoknąć w usta.

Trwa to ułamek sekundy, ale jest w tym więcej intymności niż w całonocnym tarzaniu się w pościeli, do którego przyzwyczajony jest Tony. Chciałby, żeby ktokolwiek go tak całował. A to było zaledwie cmoknięcie.

Steve spogląda na niego zaraz potem i jeśli widzi coś dziwnego wypisanego na jego twarzy, nie mówi ani słowa, tylko podnosi kieliszek do góry w niemym toaście.

 

***  
  
Cieszy się, że daje się namówić na deser, bo ciasto jest wyborne. Nigdy nie potrafił określić czy jest fanem słodkości, bo czasami nie znosił cukru w kawie, a innym razem zabiłby za czekoladę. Happy nie raz wychodził dla niego w środku nocy po coś słodkiego. Pepper po przebadaniu go wzdłuż i wszerz stwierdziła, że to zapewne wina jego złego odżywiania.

Teraz, kiedy kończy ciasto jabłkowe, jest przekonany, że jeszcze tutaj wróci. Nawet jeśli tylko po jeden kawałek. Ciasto jest tak delikatne, że kruszy się na drobne kawałki, a jabłka mają lekko kwaskowaty smak, kiedy już człowiek przyzwyczai się do aromatu cynamonu, który rozprasza zmysły.

\- Mamy zwycięzcę – kpi James.

\- Hm? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Milczysz od dobrych kilku minut, a Steve pytał czy chcesz jeszcze jeden kawałek – informuje go James.

Faktycznie Steve spogląda na niego z rozbawieniem. Tony ma to w nosie. Chce zostać z tym ciastem sam na sam. Przynajmniej na razie. Drugi kawałek może go pogrążyć, ale wie, że ten niebawem się skończy. Nie wie czy to będzie też koniec kolacji. W końcu zjedli już wszystko i pozostawało jedynie zapłacił rachunek, który pewnie jest już przygotowany.

Wątpi, aby mieli tutaj siedzieć dalej, rozmawiając w blasku świec. Atmosfera jest przyjemna, ale trochę wytrąca go z równowagi. Restauracyjka jest idealna na randki, a on nigdy w zasadzie nie zastanawiał się gdzie we trzech mogliby wyjść, żeby to nie było krępujące. Ciągle jedzą w domu, a jego tajna knajpka z shoarmą nie jest miejscem, w którym chciałby się wieczorem zaszywać. Pomijając jak bardzo niezdrowe to jedzenie.

Najchętniej posiedziałby tutaj jeszcze trochę. Chyba nigdzie im się nie spieszy, a noc jest nadal młoda. Nie jest jednak do końca przekonany czy to dobry pomysł. Jest za miło. Czuje się zbyt swobodnie. Zazwyczaj zaraz potem zaszywa się w warsztacie albo dzwoni do Sharon w poszukiwaniu rady, której ona mu nie udziela.

\- To może wina? – pyta Steve.

\- Hm? A pewnie – zgada się bez wahania, bo w karafce zostało jeszcze trochę alkoholu.

Steve rozlewa do ich lampek mniej więcej równą ilość,  a potem upija mały łyk. Jego usta są wąskie i trochę zaróżowione od jedzenia i czerwonego alkoholu. Jego palce wydają się jeszcze dłuższe i szczuplejsze, kiedy obejmuje nimi kieliszek. Nigdy nie znał tak drobnego mężczyzny, ale nie daje się zwieść pozorom.

\- Ja zjem jeszcze jeden kawałek, skoro twierdzicie, że na pewno mi nie zaszkodzi – kpi James i macha w kierunku kelnera.

Tony nie może nie przewrócić oczami. Ma ochotę na ciasto, ale potrafi sobie też odmówić. W innym wypadku chyba musiałby się poddać i faktycznie iść na terapię. Fascynacji tym ciastem bowiem nie rozumie.

\- Weźmiemy na wynos – obiecuje mu Steve.

Trochę go to pociesza.

\- Albo możemy tutaj wrócić za tydzień? – proponuje Steve. – Moglibyśmy tutaj wychodzić co tydzień – poprawia się.

Taka opcja też wchodzi w grę. Kiedyś mogliby zabrać Pepper. Jedzenie spodobałoby się jej bardziej niż pizza, którą on zamawia. Potts jest przyzwyczajona do bardziej wytwornych restauracji, ale na pewno doceni tę genialną lasagne. I nawet jeśli przytyje te kilka gramów – to będzie warte kilku minut dłużej na siłowni.

James zerka na nich i wydaje się, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili. I Tony wie, że pewnie dziwi go ta przyjaźń, ale sam się czuje coraz pewniej rozmawiając ze Steve’em. Jego samego szokuje jedynie to, że Rogers sam popycha tę znajomość w tym kierunku. Sam nie zaoferowałby czegoś podobnego, zakładając, że Steve jednak będzie nienawidził go do końca życia.

Utożsamiał chyba wszystko, czego Rogers nie cierpiał i negował.

\- Podoba mi się to – przyznaje.

Pepper będzie z niego dumna. Od jakiegoś czasu narzekała, że zaczął się zaszywać w Wieży, unikając świata. Podejrzewano, że stanie się dziwakiem, a pewnego dnia znajdzie go martwego gosposia. Potts obawiała się najbardziej, że odbije mu i stworzy sztuczną inteligencję, która będzie dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa.

Ona jedna znała go doskonale.

Wychodzenie z domu zapewne było zdrowe, ale nie tak łatwe w jego przypadku. Za często za nim chodzono i chociaż paparazzi zapominali o nim ostatnio, jednak wciąż liczyli, że wróci do swojego dawnego trybu życia. Nie wiedzieli jednak o reaktorze i tak miało pozostać, przynajmniej dopóki Tony miał na to jakikolwiek wpływ.

\- Co u Sharon? – pyta nagle Steve.

\- Studiuje na MIT – wzdycha. – Dała się zwerbować do jakiejś tajnej organizacji rządowej.

\- Mówiłeś – rzuca Steve.

\- Tak? – dziwi się.

Sporo czasu ostatnio spędzali razem i nawet nie pamiętał o czym rozmawiali. Pierwszy raz ktoś zarzuca mu powtarzanie się i trochę go to bawi. Jego życie stało się boleśnie jednostajne, ale nie zamierza z tego rezygnować.

\- Rozmawiałem z nią wczoraj. Była u rodziców. Raczej się pogodzą – stwierdza, nie wiedząc czy w ogóle powinien mówić im takie rzeczy.

Sharon może nie być zadowolona, że omawia ze Steve’em i Jamesem jej prywatne sprawy. Trudno jednak powiedzieć coś o Carter i nie wspomnieć o tym. Marzenia Sharon w końcu powoli się spełniały. Mogła wykazać się swoim intelektem i miała zajść daleko. Tony potrafił szybko i trafnie ocenić zdolnych ludzi.

Nienawidzono go czasem za to.

\- To dobrze – rzuca niepewnie Steve.

A Tony’emu przychodzi do głowy jeszcze jedno. Nie wie tylko czy to odpowiednie miejsce i pora do takiej rozmowy. Pepper jednak działa dość szybko i będzie tylko gorzej, jeśli Steve dostanie pewnego dnia umowę pocztą z czekiem pomiędzy stronami. Jego zadaniem jest uprzedzić Rogersa, bo chyba tego ludzie sobie życzą. Pepper jak zawsze zostawiła mu najtrudniejszą rzecz do zrobienia.

\- Masz minę, która wróży kłopoty – stwierdza James.

\- Od razu kłopoty – prycha. – Po prostu… - urywa. – Rozmawiałem z Pepper i uświadomiłem sobie jakiś czas temu, że pomoc Steve’a jest nieoceniona – oznajmia im.

Wie, że nikogo nie czaruje, sądząc po minie jaką Rogers ma w tej chwili. Nie jest zbyt subtelny, ale nie planował żadnych zagrań tym razem. Nie wie zresztą czy takie gierki mają sens. Ma za sobą logiczne argumenty.

\- Bez twojej pomocy nie udałoby nam się opracować nowego prototypu – informuje Steve’a całkiem poważnie. – Pepper wciągnie cię na listę płac jako konsultanta. Jak każdego konsultanta – podkreśla.

\- Możemy nie rozmawiać o tym teraz? – pyta Steve, zaskakując go lekko.

Chyba oczekiwał, że Rogers się jednak zdenerwuje i będzie musiał znowu walczyć o każdą piędź ziemi.

\- Wolałbym zostawić ten temat na później – ciągnie dalej Steve. – I zastanawiam się trochę nad kolejną butelką wina – przyznaje, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Nie wychodzimy? – dziwi się.

\- A chcesz wracać do domu? Jeśli masz jakieś plany… - zaczyna Rogers mniej pewnie.

\- Nie, nie. Tu jest bardzo miło – zapewnia go.

James zresztą wciąż ma przed sobą kawałek ciasta. Podkradłby odrobinę, gdyby to nie było dziecinne, niezręczne i nie na miejscu.

\- Bucky? – pyta Steve, zerkając na niego wymownie. – Zmęczony?

\- Nie wiem czy powinienem pozwolić ci dalej pić – kpi James.

Tony uwielbia lekko wstawionego Steve’a, ale rozumie w czym problem. Zapewne alkohol wchodzi w reakcję z jego lekami. I to kolejna rzecz, którą mają wspólną. Tony też nie może już tak po prostu usiąść i wypić dwóch butelek wina bez żadnych konsekwencji. Z nich trzech chyba tylko James mógłby sobie pozwolić na podobną głupotę.

Steve spogląda na swojego chłopaka, starając się udawać urażonego do głębi, ale mu to nie wychodzi. W zasadzie to całkiem zabawny widok. Steve nie potrafi grać, co w jego świecie jest uznawane raczej za słabość, ale on nigdy nie widział w tym nic innego jak zalety. Ma dość pustych pochlebstw i ludzi, którzy oferują mu tani poklask.

Woli kilka cierpkich słów od Steve’a. Przynajmniej są szczere.

\- Jedna butelka – obiecuje im Rogers.

Tony nie wierzy mu jednak ani przez chwile, a dobrą godzinę potem jest zaskoczony, że faktycznie prawie nie piją. Wino jest doskonała wymówką, żeby zostać dłużej w restauracji i żartów na każdy z zasadzie temat. Nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem tak szybko mija im czas, ale w końcu kelnerzy zaczynają robić się nerwowi i wie, że powinni wyjść.

\- Ja zapłacę – mówi Steve, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. – Ty możesz zostawić napiwek – pozwala mu wielkodusznie.

 

***  
  
Tony trzyma na kolanach ogromny kawałek ciasta. Zabrali chyba wszystko co zostało z kuchni i nie ukrywa, że zamierza zjeść to następnego dnia. Steve opiera głowę o ramię Jamesa, kiedy jadą do domu i cisza w samochodzie jest przyjemnie nieskrępowana. Nie wie jak dotarli do tego etapu, ale naprawdę nie może doczekać się kolejnej kolacji poza domem.

A sądził, że ich posiłki w Wieży są świetne.

Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego ludzie wybierają życie w samotności. Chociaż Pepper zapewne wyjaśniłby mu to z łatwością. Musieliby się posprzeczać o to, że nie chodzi mu tylko o związek, ale o sam fakt posiadania rodziny. Nie wie dlaczego ludzie kłócą się, porzucają wzajemnie i nigdy do siebie nie odzywają.

I naprawdę cieszy się, że Sharon nie jest do końca życia skazana jedynie na niego.

Wysiadają bez pośpiechu, co nie zdarza mu się aż tak często. Jego ochroniarz nie mówi ani słowa na widok ciasta w jego rękach, ani dzielnicy, w której byli. Happy zapewne ma już u siebie zdany raport.

Otaczają go formaliści.

\- Musimy częściej wychodzić – przyznaje, kiedy stoją w windzie.

James uśmiecha się lekko, jakby niczego innego się po nim nie spodziewał. I może to idiotyczne, ale za dobrze się bawił, żeby nie spróbować przynajmniej namówić ich na kolejne wyjście. Steve jest dowcipny i odpowiednio sarkastyczny. James stanowi dla nich pewną przeciwwagę, nie zawsze tolerując dogryzanie. A jednak dogadują się.

\- Daj – mówi Barnes, zabierając jego ciasto.

\- Po moim trupie – prycha Tony.

\- A wiesz gdzie w kuchni powinieneś je włożyć? – pyta James ciekawie. – A do jutra może się zepsuć – dodaje, chociaż Tony jest na osiemdziesiąt procent pewien, że ten kłamie.

Może na pięćdziesiąt procent. I ta liczba spada im dłużej James na niego patrzy.

W końcu oddaje ciasto, bo w końcu Barnes nie jest takim dupkiem, żeby zjeść całe. Na pewno zostanie dla niego chociaż jeden kawałek, a odkąd Tony zna adres, ma dostęp do nieograniczonego morza ciasta.

Nie wie czy ich wieczór się już kończy. Jest trochę zmęczony, a i wino robi swoje. Powinien się przynajmniej przebrać, bo jeśli zejdzie do warsztatu w tej marynarce to Dummy z pewnością wypali w niej dziurę, a wtedy Pepper go zabije.

Zaczyna kierować się bez słowa do sypialni i jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy dociera do niego, że Steve idzie wraz z nim, a nie Jamesem do kuchni.

\- Schodzisz popracować? – pyta Rogers, kiedy przystają.

\- Zastanawiam się – przyznaje.

Nie ma jednak konkretnego pomysłu. Wie jak się to skończy; będzie gapił się w projekt przed sobą aż naniesie jedną drobną zmianę. Woli spontaniczne pomysły, które pojawiają się w jego głowie, a które czasem zapisuje nawet na serwetkach w restauracjach.

Systematyczna praca, typowo rzemieślnicza, nie jest dla niego.

\- Raczej nie – przyznaje.

Steve’owi nie schodzi z ust ten uśmiech, który tak lubi. Nie może nie zastanawiać się czy jego wargi też są tak czerwone. Wino chyba uderza nie tylko jemu do głowy, bo Steve zerka na jego usta również, a na policzkach Rogersa pojawia się głębszy rumieniec.

Tony zna te spojrzenia i kiedyś je uwielbiał.

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś? – pyta Steve.

Może brzmi to niewinnie, ale Tony’emu serce zaczyna odrobinę mocniej bić. Gdyby byli na randce, chyba tak właśnie by się zachowywali.

\- Tak – przyznaje i nie potrafi wykrztusić z siebie czegoś sarkastycznego, a to odpowiedni moment do tego.

Nikt tak nie psuje chwili jak ironia.

A jednak stoją naprzeciwko siebie i gapią się. Wydaje mu się, że twarz Steve’a znajduje się odrobinę bliżej jego własnej. Nie ma pojęcia kiedy Rogers położył dłoń na ścianie obok jego głowy, opierając się o nią.

\- Musimy to powtórzyć – mówi i stara się odchrząknąć, bo nie brzmi ani zbyt pewnie, ani zbyt wyraźnie.

Nie wie skąd ta lekka chrypka, ale może od alkoholu.

Steve wciąż na niego patrzy i ta chwila wydaje się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Nie ma pojęcia, co w ogóle wyrabia, ale gapi się i nie może przestać. Z tej odległości oczy Steve’a wydają się jeszcze bardziej niebieskie, jakby to w ogóle było możliwe.

Dostrzega też igiełki zarostu na jego policzkach, co trochę go dziwi. I ma ochotę dotknąć, ale nie robi tego, głównie dlatego, że w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawia się James.

Nie potrafi nawet opisać szoku na twarzy Barnesa, ale chyba nie powinien być zaskoczony. Dociera do niego jak to wygląda z boku i ucisk w jego klatce piersiowej się nagle wzmaga. Jeszcze nie panikuje, ale zaraz zacznie.

\- My nie… - zaczyna, ale słowa więzną mu w gardle.

Steve odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć w tym samym kierunku, co on. I kiedy zabiera rękę, Tony decyduje się na taktyczny odwrót. Wie, że to idiotyczne, bo w drzwiach jego sypialni nie ma zamka, ale nikt ich nie otwiera i nawet do nich nie puka przez długą chwilę.

W salonie odbywa się przyciszona rozmowa i spodziewa się, że Steve był po prostu trochę wstawiony, co zapewne usłyszy następnego dnia. Sam nie ma jednak takiej wymówki, co martwi go najbardziej. Było tak miło, że się zapomniał. I może nikt nie powinien mieć mu tego za złe, ale kiedy przypomina sobie szok wypisany na twarzy Jamesa, robi mu się trochę niedobrze.

Nie ma pojęcia, co zrobiłby, gdyby Steve go pocałował. 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziekuję za cudowne komentarze i NaNoWriMo w trakcie! :)

Słabo śpi tej nocy, chociaż nie wspomina w snach Afganistanu. Źle się czuje następnego dnia, ale zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że jego stan psychiczny odbija się aż tak bardzo na ciele. Tym razem przynajmniej nie wstaje z kacem na skraju zatrucia alkoholowego, chociaż chyba wolałby tę opcję.

Chwilę nasłuchuje, ale w kuchni się nic nie dzieje. Jeśli Steve i James są nadal w Wieży, natknie się na nich, bo jest sobota i nie pracują. Nie może się ukrywać w nieskończoność, chociaż może udałoby mu się namówić Pepper na przemycenie go poza miasto. Jeśli nie Potts, Happy z pewnością mu pomoże. Oboje są jednak poza jego zasięgiem ze swoimi rodzinami.

Wie, że zachowuje się dziecinnie, ale nie chce im na razie spojrzeć w oczy, bo po raz pierwszy w życiu jest naprawdę skrępowany. Nikt nie mówił mu, że to takie dziwne uczucie. Dławi go strach, że James znienawidzi go i chyba nie powinien być nawet zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy. Nigdy nie chciał mieszać w ich związku, a zrobił coś o wiele gorszego.

Może nawet sądzą, że skoro już sypiał z Barnesem, chciał również Steve’a, bo przecież dla Tony’ego Starka słowo moralność nie miało znaczenia. Ludzie tygodniami opowiadali o orgiach, które odbywały się podczas jego imprez i może część z tych historii była prawdziwa, ale jednak posiadał pewne granice, których nie przekraczał.

Jego przyjaciele poręczyliby, że nigdy nie próbował ich świadomie zranić i darzył ich ogromnym szacunkiem.

Wątpił jednak, aby James im uwierzył.

Nie wie jak długo leży na łóżku, wgapiając się w przestrzeń. Kolor jego sufitu nie zmienił się od rana i najwyraźniej nie miało to szybko nastąpić. Wieża jest cicha, niemal chłodna jak zawsze. Nie wie dlaczego w ogóle zaplanował tak zimny budynek, ale wydawał mu się cudownym pomysłem do momentu, w którym zdał sobie sprawę, że pozostanie w niej zamknięty całkiem sam.

Po jego śmierci miała nim zarządzać Pepper, więc Stark Indutries zdobędzie nową siedzibę.

Zastanawia się czy nie przeprowadzić się na stałe do Malibu. Już i tak wysyła do działu badawczego swoje pomysły mailem. A tam mógłby spacerować po plaży i cieszyć się słońcem. Cały ten pęd Nowego Jorku męczył go. Huk wielkiego miasta odstraszał. Nie mógł się nawet zatrzymać na chodniku, żeby ktoś go nie zdeptał.

Może Sam ma rację i dopada go depresja, ale w pewnym sensie nie jest nawet zaskoczony. Nie jest w stanie już prowadzić dawnego życia i jest jednocześnie wściekły za to na siebie jak i uważa to za błogosławieństwo. Nie chce, żeby działania Obiego miały na niego jakikolwiek wpływ, ale to one go ukształtowały.

Życie w konflikcie to jego specjalność. Nienawidził swojego ojca przez lata, a teraz po prostu doszedł do tego ktoś, kogo uważał za przyjaciela. Może nawet członka rodziny.

Wątpi, aby terapia mu pomogła, a wie, że dostanie garść pastylek, które tylko go spowolnią, ale nie naprawią go.

Kiedy słyszy pukanie do drzwi, w zasadzie nie wie nawet za bardzo co się dzieje.

\- Tony? Mogę wejść? – pyta James.

I to idiotyczne, bo nie czeka nawet na jego odpowiedź. Jak w zwolnionym tempie obserwuje jak Barnes naciska klamkę, a potem wchodzi do jego sypialni z tacą z jedzeniem. Zatrzymuje się w wejściu, spoglądając na niego niepewnie.

\- Zjedliśmy już ze Steve’em – informuje go James. – Nie wiedziałem czy dzisiaj nie chcesz po prostu się polenić, ale musisz coś zjeść – dodaje, robiąc kilka kroków w jego stronę.

Kładzie tacę na stoliku nocnym, zabierając szklankę z wodą.

Tony obserwuje go przez ten cały czas, czując się trochę jak idiota.

\- Steve robi obiad. Jakąś sałatkę z indykiem – ciągnie James dalej. – Myśleliśmy o tym, żeby pooglądać telewizję w salonie – dodaje.

Tony chce wierzyć, że to podstęp, żeby go wywabić z łóżka, ale to tak głupie, że odrzuca tę możliwość. Może i ma paranoje, i lubi teorie spiskowe, ale głównie dlatego, że kocha je obalać. James tymczasem zachowuje się, jakby nic się wczoraj nie stało. Może zrzucają to na karb alkoholu albo Steve wziął winę na siebie, bo to w jego stylu. Rogers pasuje na cierpiętnika.

A potem uderza w niego pewna myśl, dość oczywista. W zasadzie nic się nie stało. Patrzyli na siebie odrobinę za długo, a on jak wariat schował się w swojej sypialni. Nikt nikogo nie pocałował i może nawet nie zamierzał, odkąd tylko po jego głowie chodzą takie chore scenariusze.

Ma ochotę się zaśmiać.

Dawno nie odczuwał takiej ulgi.

\- Zjem w kuchni – rzuca, decydując, że powinien wstać.

Jest przewrażliwiony, ale Pepper już mu nie raz mówiła, że kiedy jakaś myśli wpada do jego głowy, dręczy się z nią aż do skutku. Czasami faktycznie przesadzał, ale na wszelki wypadek badał każdy możliwy scenariusz rozwoju sytuacji.

\- Jesteś pewien? – pyta James.

\- Tak. Wczoraj się gorzej poczułem – kłamie. – Za dużo ciasta. Ale mamy jeszcze ciasto? – pyta niepewnie.

\- Tak, mamy ciasto, ale skoro mówisz, że ci zaszkodziło to…

\- Nie, nie. Zaszkodziło mi, bo zjadłem kolację, a potem ciasto. Ciasto samo w sobie na pewno nie szkodzi – zapewnia go i nie umyka mu, że kąciki ust Jamesa drgają tak, jakby powstrzymywał się przed wyśmianiem go.

Musi się zapewne zachowywać kuriozalnie w ich oczach. W jego kręgach nazywają go ekscentrykiem, ale to tylko kwestia zasobności konta. Każdy normalny człowiek nazwałby go wariatem. Nie wie nawet co go napadło. James jeszcze niedawno był zaskoczony, że w ogóle są przyjaciółmi ze Steve’em, więc inne możliwości nawet nie przyszły mu na myśl.

Zresztą, nie zauważył nawet tego, że Tony go kocha.

Ma ochotę się zaśmiać, zaczyna znowu histeryzować, ale panika jest wpisana w jego życiorys. Przynajmniej James tego nie widzi, bo wychodzi, zabierając tacę z jedzeniem ze sobą.

Ubiera się pospiesznie, starając się otrząsnąć z chwilowego odrętwienia. Ucisk w klatce piersiowej nie znika, ale też nie pogłębia się, a to już coś. Wątpi czy zapomni to jak Steve na niego wczoraj patrzył i trochę przykre jest to, że tylko mu się zdawało.

 

***  
  
Zjadają obiad, jak gdyby nigdy nic i zajmują miejsce na kanapie. Mają już swój ustalony porządek, gdzie Steve jako najmniejszy z nich siedzi w środku. Nie wie co planują oglądać, ale może w każdej chwili poprosić Jarvisa o wykupienie filmów na wieczór. Jego biblioteczka też nie jest uboga, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że w odróżnieniu od niego inni mogą chodzić do kina i nie mieć dwuletnich zaległości.

Zaczyna się powoli odprężać, kiedy nikt nie zadaje mu żadnych pytań, na które trudno mu odpowiedzieć. Pepper zawsze sądziła, że to pomagało mu w czymkolwiek, jakby sam siebie wcześniej nie pytał o to samo. Wałkowanie jednego i tego samego tematu w kółko nie miało racji bytu. Zazwyczaj potrzebował tylko ciszy i spokoju, żeby się pozbierać.

James przejmuje pilot, co chyba nikogo już nie dziwi. Zauważył jego fiksację na temat kontrolowania telewizji już wcześniej, ale nie ma preferencji w kwestii programów, odkąd wszystko jest dla niego nieznane i nowe. Nie wiedział też, że oglądanie filmów i teleturniejów może pochłaniać tyle czasu. Nie zastanawiał się już co Happy godzinami robił w swoim biurze w podziemiach Wieży. Słyszał nie raz i nie dwa nazwę _Downtown Abbey_.

Nie może powiedzieć, że nie oglądał telewizji, ale nie wie czy liczą się programy o notowaniach na giełdzie, które _CNN_ puszcza przez cały dzień. Zazwyczaj coś podobnego leciało w tle, kiedy pracował  warsztacie. Pepper zastanawiała się jak cokolwiek z tego wyłapywał, ale nie potrafiłby się na nich stuprocentowo skupić. Przyswajał informacje skokowo, odkąd pamiętał.

Cicha obecność Jamesa i Steve’a jest bardziej rozpraszająca niż prezenter krzyczący o spadkach na giełdzie. Tych Tony najczęściej spodziewa się zanim analitycy przeprowadzą swoje obliczenia. Wie jak działa ten biznes, bo nauczył się zasad gry na długo zanim zaczął chodzić.

Związki międzyludzkie jednak dla niego to zagadka.

James w końcu usatysfakcjonowany znajduje jego ulubiony teleturniej, odkłada pilot przed siebie, dając im złudzenie, że mogliby po niego sięgnąć i zmienić kanał, gdyby chcieli. A nie chcą. Steve wydaje się naprawdę lubić to, że dogadywał prowadzącej i wytykał błędy merytoryczne. On sam czerpie rozrywkę z odpowiadania na te błahe pytania, bo oni z kolei są pod wrażeniem jego wiedzy.

Kiedy James opiera się, przerzuca rękę nad Steve’em, obejmując swojego chłopaka. Tony wyraźnie czuje jednak, że metalowe palce lądują na jego ramieniu i zerka przez chwile na nie, ale Barnes nie zabiera ręki. Steve wydaje się niczego nie zauważać, więc skupia się na teleturnieju, bo jakiś idiota jąka się przy teorii względności, a to przecież fundament fizyki.

\- Chryste – wyrywa mu się. – Nie, żebym był wierzący – dodaje, bo żyjąc w schrystianizowanym społeczeństwie nabrał pewnych przyzwyczajeń.

Kiedyś próbował podpytać jak to działało, ale Pepper nazwała go ignorantem. W jego domu nie mówiono o religii, więc skąd miał wiedzieć jak w niewulgarny sposób przeklinano. Spodziewał się, że Żydzi i reszta mówili _Boże_ , podczas gdy katolicy preferowali _Chryste_. Mógł być lekko wstawiony, kiedy rozmawiał o tym z Potts, ale do tej pory nie otrzymał jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

\- Nikt cię o to nie podejrzewa – odpowiada Steve.

\- A ja nie podejrzewałem, że można nie znać teorii względności – wdycha, bo nie chce mu się na ten temat żartować.

\- Można też nie wiedzieć czym jest magenta – przypomina mu Rogers, ponieważ jest trochę dupkiem.

Nie może nie spojrzeć na niego spode łba. Steve jednak ignoruje go, co było do przewidzenia. Rzadko z nim wygrywa, a nawet jeśli – to nie wie czy to się liczy. Rogers to chodząca enigma. Nie wie nawet czy teraz udałoby mu się nacisnąć odpowiednie guziki, gdyby się postarał. Tym bardziej, że został zignorowany, kiedy wspomniał o wciągnięciu Steve’a na oficjalną listę płac.

\- Przez ciebie wiem co to magenta i ta wiedza nigdy nie przydała mi się w życiu – wtrąca James. – O ile Tony nie wymaluje jednego z robotów na taki kolor, też by się bez tego obył.

\- Mogę kupić taki samochód dla Pepper – stwierdza. – Żeby ją obrazić – dodaje, bo Potts preferuje czerń.

Żart byłby jednak przedni. Nie wątpi też, że Happy odmówiłby wożenia go w takim. Hogan miał wizerunek do podtrzymania. Nawet jeśli nie był Jamesem Bondem.

Steve spogląda na niego tak, jakby Tony był idiotą. I może znów zaczyna się zachowywać ciut zbyt ekscentrycznie. Nie wie tylko dlaczego na siłę stara się dążyć do określonej przez kogoś normy. Nie wie nawet czy coś podobnego istnieje. Może Sam potrafiłby mu powiedzieć co jest w tym nie tak albo podać konkretne parametry, ale samo pytanie by go zainteresowało.

\- Zastanawialiście się kiedyś czym jest norma? – pyta.

\- Na pewno nie ma nic wspólnego z magentą – stwierdza James cierpko.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Wymaluję twoje nowe ramię na taki kolor – grozi Barnesowi.

\- Odkąd współpracujecie ze Steve’em tego się właśnie obawiam – przyznaje James.

Przewraca oczami, bo na pewno nie posunąłby się do czegoś takiego. Magenta to nie jego kolor. Złoto i czerwień podobały mu się o wiele bardziej. Jego matka kiedyś ubrała cały dom na święta właśnie w takich barwach. Komponowały się tak doskonale z zielenią, że do tej pory kiedy myślał o Bożym Narodzeniu, widział właśnie to połączenie.

W stosunku do ramienia Jamesa ma inny plan. Ma nadzieję, że Helen uda się stworzyć chociaż namiastkę tego o czym marzył. Wie, że to dopiero podwaliny pod nową technologię, ale nie może się już doczekać rezultatów. Nie bierze czynnego udziału w badaniach, odkąd to nie do końca jego dziedzina, więc pozostaje mu czekać na emaile od Helen.

Nie może doczekać się, kiedy się spotkają. Jednak wymiana wiadomości nie jest jego ulubioną formą komunikowania się. Na zbyt wiele pomysłów wpadali podczas wspólnych godzin spędzonych w laboratorium. Wtedy też powstała idea stworzenia fundacji. Dlatego ma nadzieję, że Pepper uda się zwabić Helen na dłużej do Nowego Jorku.

Fundacja to ich dziecko, które rozwija się gorzej, odkąd oboje nie znajdują się nawet na tych samych kontynentach.

\- Jak idą prace? – pyta nagle James.

Nie wie dokładnie jak to określić, bo nie jest pewien czy skończą w tym roku. A może uda mu się już jutro przezwyciężyć trudności, które napotyka i w ciągu tygodnia będzie mógł przetopić vibranium na coś zupełnie nowego. Nie zdążył Jamesowi nawet powiedzieć, że będzie zmuszony do zabrania jego obecnej protezy, aby kompletnie ją zniszczyć.

Potem czekają ich kolejne długie tygodnie poprawek i rekalibracji.

\- Myślę, że to trochę zajmie – stwierdza Steve. – Musimy przemyśleć kilka kwestii – dodaje i zerka na niego, jakby oczekiwał jego poparcia.

\- Dokładnie – mówi. – Oczywiście, gdybyś tyle nie ćwiczył… - zawiesza sugestywnie głos.

James przewraca oczami, ale kiedy spogląda na niego, jest w jego wzroku coś takiego, od czego robi mu się odrobinę goręcej. I przypomina sobie od razu, że James nadal dotyka jego ramienia. Czuje jego chłodne metalowe palce na skórze i chociaż leżą bez ruchu, ich ciężar staje się nagle nieznośny.

Nie ma pojęcia czy powinien się odsunąć, ale nie robi nic.

Steve układa się wygodniej między nimi, wciskając się głębiej w kanapę.

Nie wie jakie pada teraz pytanie w teleturnieju, ale chyba coś naukowego, bo uczestnik poci się, kiedy próbuje odpowiedzieć. Zapewne chodzi znowu o coś głupiego i oczywistego.

\- Sam twierdzi, że to dla mnie dobre – podejmuje James nagle. – Pomaga na stres.

Tony niemal pyta _A czym się tak denerwujesz?_ , ale to idiotyczne, więc potrząsa tylko głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. Dokładnie z tego samego powodu biegał i czasami zbyt długo przebywał na bieżni, kiedy zatracał się we własnych myślach. Od pilnowania go miał jednak Jarvisa, który całodobowo monitorował bicie jego serca, kiedy znajdował się w Wieży.

Pepper nie wiedziała o tym, ale w razie kłopotów, to ona miała być pierwsza poinformowana. Nie znał nikogo, komu bardziej mógł ufać.

\- Moglibyśmy spacerować – proponuje nagle Steve.

\- Chyba żartujesz – prycha Barnes.

\- Spacerowanie jest ponad twoje możliwości? – dziwi się.

\- Jeśli chcecie spacerować, możecie to robić obaj – oznajmia im James, patrząc na nich dość sugestywnie.

Tony z pewnością wolał to niż podnoszenie ciężarów. Nie zostawi jednak Jamesa samego w siłowni po tym, co stało się kilka dni wcześniej. Wilson też obserwował teraz Barnesa uważniej, jakby wiedział, że nie do końca można mu ufać. Prawda była taka, że chociaż James wydawał się najbardziej pogodzony z zżyciem z nich wszystkich, jak każdy miewał gorsze momenty.

Tony znał doskonale te nieprzespane noce i powracające koszmary, które wracały w najmniej przewidzianych momentach. Nie łudził się już, że kiedykolwiek się ich pozbędzie, więc zaczął minimalizować straty. Nie wychodził z Wieży, starając się powoli dojść do siebie, a Pepper mówił prawdę, bo okłamywanie jej nie miało sensu na dłuższą metę.

\- Nie wiem gdzie moglibyśmy spacerować – stwierdza, kiedy nagle w jego głowie pojawia się ta myśl.

Nie wyobraża sobie też reakcji prasy. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa musiałby wybierać różne pory i trasy, i Happy z pewnością zatrudniłby sztab ludzi tylko na tą godzinę czy dwie. W jego przypadku zorganizowanie takiego spaceru stawało się przedsięwzięciem na dużą miarę. Mógł oczywiście wyrywać się z Wieży raz po raz, ale nie mogło to trwać wiecznie.

\- Ile mamy pięter pod sobą? – pyta Steve.

Wzrusza ramionami, bo nie wie czy liczyć warsztat i garaż. Oraz parter.

\- Zawsze możemy jeździć windą w górę i w dół – ciągnie dalej Steve.

\- Sam na pewno nie uzna tego za aktywność fizyczną – stwierdza.

A potem w jego głowie pojawia się jedno konkretne wspomnienie. W tej windzie już był aktywny fizycznie, ale nie zamierza o tym nikogo informować. Wilson zresztą nie zaliczy tego jako ćwiczenia, chociaż Tony był dumny z tego w jakiej pozycji to zrobili z tym brunetem, którego imienia nawet nie pamiętał. Jarvis wykasował te nagrania. Pepper nie wybaczyłaby mu i nie dotykałaby już więcej tamtych ścian.

\- Nie dowie się – kusi go Steve.

\- Nie wierzę, że mnie namawiasz na okłamywanie Sama – mówi oburzony.

\- Potem nadrobimy – obiecuje mu Rogers.

Tony nie wierzy mu nawet przez chwilę.

Palce Jamesa przesuwają się po jego ramieniu, kiedy Barnes przybliża się do swojego chłopaka.

 

***   
  
Nie wie jak długo siedzą na kanapie ani kiedy zasypia, ale był tak zmęczony, że bardziej jest zaskoczony tym, że tak długo wytrzymał podczas tego maratonu. Telewizja to złodziej czasu. Wie, że marnotrawi kolejne godziny, kiedy mógłby poświęcić je na prace w warsztacie, ale trudno mu tak o tym myśleć, kiedy głowa Steve’a opiera się o jego ramię.

James zabrał swoją rękę nie wiadomo kiedy i trochę mu jej brakuje.

Przeciąga się ostrożnie, zauważając, że Steve też musiał zasnąć. Nie wie za bardzo jak wstać, żeby nie obudzić Rogersa, a musi koniecznie wyjść do toalety. James nie wydaje się zainteresowany uwolnieniem go.

Zerka na Barnesa wymownie, czekając na jakąś jego reakcję, ale James po prostu na niego patrzy. Spoglądając zatem na siebie, długo. O wiele za długo. Nie wie za bardzo dlaczego milczy i nie powie po prostu czegoś, ale jakoś nie potrafi znaleźć słów. Wydaje mu się, że James szuka czegoś w jego spojrzeniu, ale nie wie czy to znajduje, bo nagle Barnes uśmiecha się do niego lekko, a potem trąca Steve’a łokciem.

\- Pobudka – mówi James.

\- Nie spałem – rzuca Steve zdezorientowany, chociaż to wierutne kłamstwo.

Tony wyplątuje się spod niego, starając się nie trącić go żadną swoją kończyną. Przeciąga się raz jeszcze, bo kręgosłup go boli od niewygodnej pozycji, w której spędził nie wiadomo ile. Nie jest pewien, która to godzina.

Jeszcze nie jest na tyle ciemno, żeby go to zaniepokoiło, więc może skoczyć jeszcze do warsztatu, żeby sprawdzić czy Jarvis skończył obliczenia. Ma jeszcze jedną symulacje do przeprowadzenia.

\- Kolacja? – pyta Steve, zerkając na niego.

\- Może za chwilę – rzuca. – Albo zjedzcie beze mnie. Po tym cieście chyba nie mam ochoty na nic więcej – przyznaje.

Zjadł wszystko, co przynieśli wczoraj, za co powinien się wstydzić. Zamierza jednak ograniczyć się do jednego ciasta w tygodniu, żeby nie popaść w nałóg. Albo namówi Pepper do spróbowania tych cudowności i oboje pogrążą się wzajemnie.

Potts go zapewne znienawidzi, ale tak jest cena ich przyjaźni.

\- Wybierasz się do warsztatu? – pyta James.

\- Też. Za chwilę – mówi krótko.

Jego mózg nie działa dokładnie tak jak powinien. Może wciąż trochę przysypia.

\- Kawy – decyduje.

\- Zapomnij – rzuca Steve.

\- Kawy – mówi, bo na pewno się łatwo nie podda.

Steve przewraca oczami, a potem wstaje i kiedy przechodzi koło niego, Tony wyraźnie czuje palce Rogersa na swoim nadgarstku. Steve przesuwa dłonią po jego skórze, kiedy go mija w drodze do kuchni. To tak delikatne i przelotne, że przez chwilę sądzi, że sobie to wyobraził, ale Steve obraca głowę i spogląda na niego wyczekująco.

Nie ma pojęcia jak ma zareagować.

\- Idziesz na tę kawę? – pyta Rogers. – Na pewno nie będziesz jej pił na kanapie po ostatnim – dodaje.

\- Zrobisz mi kawę? – upewnia się, chociaż ma cholerny ekspres i wystarczy nacisnąć guzik, co jest obecnie jeszcze w stanie zrobić.

 Steve nie odpowiada tylko przechodzi za ladę i zabiera jeden z kubków z suszarki.

 

***  
  
James siedzi na stole w jego warsztacie bez koszulki. Tony zerka na niego raz po raz, przypominając sobie wyraźnie co stało się ostatnio, kiedy kalibrował protezę. Nie musi prawie niczego poprawiać, ale z przyzwyczajenia sprawdza sztuczne ścięgna. Nic się już nie przemieszcza i nie naciąga. Ustawili niemal idealna pozycję dla każdej przekładni, sprężyny i kabla.

Ze smutkiem będzie żegnał ten model, ale z drugiej strony nie może doczekać się kolejnego projektu.

Będzie potrzebował Helen do rozmieszczenia sensorów, dlatego muszą wszystko dobrze zgrać w czasie. Przez noc przetopi vibraniu, a potem Cho zajmie się wszystkim, kiedy on będzie odsypiał, chociaż wątpi, że zmruży oko.

\- Jesteś tak skupiony, że to niemal upiorne – stwierdza Steve, przysuwając się do niego tak blisko, że czuje ciepło jego ciała.

\- Jezu kurwa Chryste – wyrywa mu się.

Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzał, Rogers rysował coś. Nie ma nawet pojęcia kiedy Steve wstał ze swojego stałego miejsca.

Nie wie też dlaczego nikt go nie ostrzegł.

James ma czelność się zaśmiać.

\- Język – karci go Steve.

\- Chyba żartujesz – kpi.

\- Steve nie lubi przekleństw – informuje go James.

Tony ma to daleko gdzieś. Ma wrażenie, że serce zaraz wypadnie mu z piersi. Mięśnie napierają na reaktor łukowy, więc dotyka tego miejsca, starając się sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku, chociaż dobrze wie, że pierścienie są tak umiejscowione, że nie mogą się poruszyć.

\- Tony? – pyta niepewnie Steve.

\- Kiedyś przyprawisz mnie o zawał serca. Widziałem koty, które poruszają się głośniej – prycha, a potem uśmiecha się wrednie w jego stronę.

Steve nie wydaje się przekonany.

\- Jak działa reaktor? – pyta Rogers wprost.

I nikt nie odważył się zadać mu tego pytania, odkąd dowiedziano się, co trzyma w klatce piersiowej. Ludzie, którzy wiedzieli na czym polegała tajemnica reaktora, nie wiedzieli, że jeden utrzymywał go przy życiu.

Nigdy o tym nie mówił. Nie wie czy chce zacząć.

Steve spogląda jednak na niego tak, jakby kompletnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy o co pyta. Nie jest świadom tego jak dla Tony’ego to trudny temat i przez to wydaje się jeszcze bardziej naiwny. Może sądzi, że z jego reaktorem jest tak jak z protezą Jamesa.

\- Porwano mnie kiedyś – zaczyna, starając się ostrożnie dobierać słowa. – Kiedy pierwsza rakieta uderzyła w nasz konwój… - urywa, bo już zbacza z tematu. – Wiecie co się dzieje z pociskami? – pyta w końcu zerkając na Jamesa i Steve’a. – Dzielą się na małe kawałeczki. Czasem kawałki metalu wzbijają się w powietrze przy uderzeniu o tej mocy. Kilka znajduje się w mojej klatce piersiowej. Reaktor łukowy dzięki zimnej fuzji, wytwarza pole elektromagnetyczne, które utrzymuje je w stałej odległości od serca.

Steve kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu, ale nie mówi przez chwilę nic.

Nie wie czy komukolwiek opowiedział tę historię bez sarkazmu i kpi. Potrafi zniechęcić swojego rozmówcę do zadawania pytań, jeśli tego bardzo chce. Jest w tym mistrzem.

James patrzy na niego długo, marszcząc brwi.

\- Reaktor powstał… - zaczyna Barnes i urywa.

\- Pierwszy reaktor powstał a afgańskiej jaskini z tego co dostałem, żeby stworzyć terrorystom wyrzutnię typu Jerycho – wyjaśnia mu pospiesznie, starając się brzmieć normalnie, ale to nie jest łatwe, kiedy wspomnienia wracają. – W tym czasie pole elektromagnetyczne wytwarzał akumulator samochodowy – informuje ich.

Nikt nie mówi _przykro mi_ i dobrze, bo od tych słów go mdli. Pepper do tego tuż po powrocie z Afganistanu wciąż go przytulała, jakby potrzebował pocieszenia. A jedyne co było mu potrzebne to cisza, spokój i burger.

Nie jest przekonany czy nie popełnił błędu. Steve i James milczą, co mu się nie podoba. Wielu ludzi zmieniało o nim zdanie po tym, kiedy dowiadywali się co mu się stało. Co mu zrobiono. Co zrobić sam sobie musiał, aby przeżyć.

Jedni współczuli mu, inni uważali go za wariata. Wzbudzał też czasami podziw. Wojskowy psychoterapeuta nie wiedział co mu powiedzieć, więc wciskał mu teksty, które Tony znajdował zazwyczaj w ciasteczkach z wróżbą.

Nie chce, żeby Steve i James myśleli o nim inaczej niż myślą. Jakkolwiek by nie myśleli teraz, bo nie ma pojęcia, co zwykle chodzi po ich głowach. Z Barnesem dobrze dogadywali się od samych początków swojej znajomości, więc łatwiej mu przewidzieć czy są już przyjaciółmi czy nie. Steve to nadal chodząca zagadka, co go w pewnym sensie cieszy, bo potrzebuje kogoś kto ciągle będzie stanowił dla niego wyzwanie.

Nie mówią nic nadal, więc zaplata dłonie na piersi, czekając na pierwsze słowa.

Steve przesuwa palcami po jego ramieniu i stara się nie zadrżeć. Nie może też nie myśleć o tym jak Rogers opierał się o niego, kiedy obaj spali.

\- Powiedziałeś raz, że spotkałeś tam najodważniejszego człowieka jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałeś – rzuca Steve nagle i jest zaskoczony, że Rogers w ogóle to pamięta.

O ile się nie myli, kłócili się wtedy, kiedy to powiedział. Wydaje mu się, że to było milion lat temu, ale minęło zaledwie kilka tygodni.

\- Tak – przyznaje, przypominając sobie Ho Yinsena.

Stara się o nim nie myśleć, bo rozpamiętywanie cudzej śmierci, może doprowadzić każdego do szaleństwa. Wciąż jednak wątpi, aby potrafił zrobić coś takiego dla obcego człowieka.

\- Wstawił reaktor – mówi i wzdycha, bo nie ma ochoty za bardzo kontynuować tej rozmowy.

Musiałby przyznać, że Yinsen pomógł mu uciec, ginąc, żeby kupić mu trochę więcej czasu. Nigdy nie rozgryzł tego, czy facet w ogóle planował wydostać się z tamtej jaskini. Miewa pewne wątpliwości, kiedy przypomina sobie strzępki ich rozmów. Starali się głównie zachowywać ciszę, odkąd ich porywacze sądzili, że zmuszając ich do milczenia łatwiej udaremnią jakiekolwiek próby spisku i ucieczki. Nie musieli jednak porozumiewać się, żeby Yinsen wiedział co oznacza schemat stworzony przez niego.

Palce Steve’a zaciskają się na jego ramieniu niemal boleśnie.

A może po prostu coś zaciska się w nim tak mocno, że to wrażenie roznosi się po całym ciele.

Milczą, ale tym razem nie oczekuje od nich odpowiedzi. Nie wie czy to przez to, że nie patrzą na niego z litością czy przez fakt, że kiedy pochyla się ponownie nad protezą Jamesa, starając się czymś zająć – ręka Steve’a nie opuszcza jego ramienia.

Tej nocy śpi jak dziecko.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hej wszystkim :D dziękuję za cudowne komentarze <3

Kolejny dzień spędzają na kanapie przed telewizorem, ale tym razem nie zasypia. Nie jest już nawet zaskoczony, kiedy palce Jamesa lądują na jego ramieniu. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do chłodu metalu i to przyjemna przeciwwaga dla Steve’a, który jakimś cudem produkuje tyle ciepła, że Tony wyzbywa się bluzy podczas pierwszych piętnastu minut zgadywanek.

Nie ma ochoty się podnieść, chociaż powinien, bo tym razem symulacja miała potrwać o wiele krócej, dokąd Jarvis już wie jakie dane faktycznie potrzebuje. Nadal dostanie pełen obraz, ale przesiew idzie o wiele sprawniej. Jarvis jest mistrzem zestawień.

Steve porusza się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu, aż w końcu wzdycha przeciągając się lekko. Kanapa nie jest najwygodniejsza – musi przyznać, ale nie spodziewał się, że będzie spędzał na niej tak wiele czasu. Podejrzewa, że nie do tego też została stworzona, odkąd ten mebel pełnił w jego salonie czysto dekoracyjną funkcję.

Pepper proponowała mu przearanżowanie wnętrza, ale cieszy się, że poczekał z tą decyzją. Teraz wie, że potrzebuje kanapy do siedzenia, która nie sprawiałaby, że jego tyłek mrowi.

\- Mogę? – pyta nagle Steve i zanim Tony zdąża cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, nogi Rogersa lądują na jego kolanach.

James obejmuje swojego chłopaka ramieniem, przytrzymując go w tej półleżącej pozycji.

Nogi Steve’a nie są ciężkie, ale nie wie teraz za bardzo co zrobić ze swoimi rękami, więc w końcu kładzie je na kolanach Rogersa, stwierdzając, że gdyby tego nie chciał, Steve nie kładłby się na nim. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego wszystko tak analizuje, ale jego myśli galopują. Wie, że normalni ludzie dotykają się wzajemnie bez podtekstu seksualnego, ale jakoś ta część relacji międzyludzkich go jakoś omijała do tej pory.

Trudno mu zatem nie zafiksować się na tym punkcie. Przypomina sobie niejasno, że Steve zaczął go dotykać już kilkanaście dni wcześniej. Początkowo to były nic nie znaczące muśnięcia. Czasami potrącali się, kiedy obaj znajdowali się w kuchni. Niekiedy stawali bardzo blisko albo siedzieli na kanapie. Ostatnio jednak Steve dotyka go celowo i z pełną świadomością jak wczoraj.

Wszystko jest logicznym następstwem rzeczy.

Jeszcze wczoraj nie miał pewności, ale dzisiaj już wie na pewno, że nikt nie odczytał jego ostatniego zachowania jako czegoś niestosownego. Może Steve był pijany, aby pamiętać. Chociaż nie sądzi, aby wypili aż tak dużo.

A może po prostu Rogers nie wypomina mu tamtego wieczoru, bo w końcu obaj się na siebie patrzyli, więc wina rozkłada się po połowie.

Pepper zwróciłaby mu uwagę, że zachowuje się jak nastolatka, ale trudno mu jakoś przejść obok tego obojętnie.

\- Jasne – mówi po dłuższej chwili, bo chyba powinien jakoś zareagować.

Nie zaciska dłoni na kolanie Steve’a, chociaż ma ochotę.

 

***  
  
Robią razem obiad, a raczej Steve rozporządza nimi. Nie narzeka, polubił gotowanie w kuchni nawet jeśli został zdegradowany do stanowiska pomocnika pomocnika kucharza. Nie okłamuje się, że nadaje się na jakiś awans. Nie w najbliższym czasie i może nie nigdy.

James pokazuje mu jak pokroić cebulę, bo tego jeszcze nie robił i zaczyna docierać do niego w czym tkwi szkopuł. Warstwy się ruszają, rozbijają i trudno je pociąć na równe kawałki. Steve obok radzi sobie jednak doskonale, co go irytuje, bo kiedy patrzy na Rogersa, to wydaje się takie proste.

A nie jest.

Nie przeciął jeszcze żadnego ze swoim palców, ale podejrzewa, że tak niedługo się stanie.

\- Mniej irytacji, więcej cięcia – podpowiada mu Steve.

\- Głupia cebula – mruczy pod nosem.

\- W tym pomieszczeniu wszyscy w porównaniu do ciebie to idioci. Naucz się tym żyć – kpi Steve.

\- Czy nazwałem cię kiedykolwiek idiotą? – pyta, bo zaczyna podejrzewać, że kroi cebulę za karę.

Łzawią mu oczy i nie wie dlaczego.

\- Raz czy dwa – rzuca Steve i wzrusza ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.

Tony sobie nie przypomina, ale w zasadzie to całkiem prawdopodobne. Podobno czasami to robi nieświadomie. Pepper miała dla niego przygotowanych kilka nagrań potwierdzających tę opinię. Nigdy nie sprzeczał się z tego typu dowodami.

\- Co tak właściwie robimy? – pyta.

\- Zupę cebulową. Podgrzejemy kawałki indyka i dodamy do niej później. Na razie potrzebuję cebuli – tłumaczy mu Steve.

Tony nie ma pojęcia dlaczego nie mogą zjeść czegoś z marchewki. O wiele łatwiej się obierała i łzy nie leciały mu po twarzy.

\- Dlaczego James nie tnie? – pyta, chociaż to dziecinne.

Steve patrzy na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Przecież jego metalowa ręka nie powinna wchodzić w kontakt z cebulą – informuje go Rogers takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste.

To jedna z najgłupszych rzecz, jakie Tony słyszał w życiu. I dociera do niego jak Steve w ogóle wpadł na coś takiego, kiedy James zamiera z masłem w dłoniach, wyglądając jak jeleń pochwycony w światła rozpędzonego samochodu.

Tony nie może w to uwierzyć.

\- Powiedziałeś mu, że co? – pyta, bo nie jest w stanie określić skali tego idiotyzmu. – Że ci ręka zardzewieje?

Steve zerka na niego zdezorientowany, a potem rumieni się wściekle, kiedy do niego dociera jak podle został oszukany. Tony nie może zacząć się śmiać, bo sam w życiu nie wymyśliłby czegoś takiego. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Steve w ogóle uwierzył, ale z drugiej strony Rogers to artysta, a oni są ekscentryczni. Steve też ma słabą wiedzę z dziedzin typowo chemiczno-fizycznych, więc to musiało dać Jamesowi całe pole do popisu.

Śmieje się tak długo, że zaczyna chrypnąć, ale chyba jest jedynym, który jest tak rozbawiony, bo Steve wygląda tak, jakby miał zaraz dźgnąć Jamesa nożem.

\- To mogę iść? – pyta Tony z nadzieją.

\- Nie – warczy Steve. – Jak sądzicie, że jesteście tacy zabawni, to obaj weźmiecie się za krojenie, a ja ją podpiekę – decyduje i kiwa swoim długim palcem w stronę Barnesa.

James nawet nie protestuje, kiedy zajmuje jego miejsce przy desce, ale patrzy na Tony’ego trochę zirytowany.

\- No co? – pyta.

 

***  
  
Zupa jest przepyszna, ale ręce Tony’ego pachną nadal cebulą, a Steve spogląda na nich tak, jakby miał im więcej nie wybaczyć. Nie ma nawet pojęcie co zrobił. Mógł się co prawda aż tak nie śmiać, ale jakoś trudno było mu zachować powagę w takiej sytuacji.

Pepper też nie lubiła, kiedy nabijał się z jej niewiedzy. Zdarzało mu się w przeszłości dawać świetne wywiady amatorom, którzy nie znali jego poczucia humoru i nie mieli pojęcia o fizyce oraz aktualnych odkryciach naukowych.

\- Monotlenek diwodoru to woda – mówi.

Oczy Steve’a zwężają się.

\- Myślicie, że jesteście tacy mądrzy? – pyta Rogers.

Tony węszy podstęp, więc się nie odzywa.

\- Może powiesz mi kto jest twoim ulubionym kubistą? – pyta Steve, zerkając wprost na niego. – Bucky, Kartezjusz czy Descartes?

\- Nie odpowiadaj – radzi mu Tony. – To podstęp – zapewnia go. – Z humanistami nie da się wygrać. Przyparci do ściany, zawsze sięgają po filozofów.

\- Bez tych filozofów nie byłoby podstaw dzisiejszej nauki – przypomina mu Steve cierpko.

\- Doceniam – zapewnia go Tony. – Nie mam tylko pojęcia dlaczego musieli się tak długo zastanawiać nad świadomością bytu.

\- Bo jesteśmy bytem – wzdycha Steve.

Tony przytomnie nie zdobywa się na żaden kolejny komentarz. Wie, że tej bitwy nie wygra, więc nie rusza nawet do boju. Przegrupowuje wojska, posyła po posiłki i ściąga do siebie wsparcie. Zerka na Jamesa, ale ten wciąż się rumieni, wstydząc się zapewne nie tyle kłamstwa, co tego że został na nim przyłapany. I tego, że zrobił ze Steve’a idiotę.

Pepper też tego nie lubiła. Może dlatego ta dwójka tak dobrze dogadywała się podczas poprzedniego spotkania.

Prawie zapomina o tym, że Steve teraz dotyka go tak nienachalnie, ale stale. Rogers przesuwa palcami po jego ramieniu, kiedy tylko przechodzi koło niego, żeby odnieść swój talerz.

Tony odpręża się, bo najwyraźniej to teraz będzie jego rzeczywistość i w sumie mu to nawet odpowiada.

 

***  
  
Steve nie wybacza najłatwiej. Nadal boczy się na nich, kiedy wracają na kanapę. Może powinni poćwiczyć, odkąd Sam jest u rodziny z okazji Dnia Dziękczynienia, więc nie zagoni ich do fizjoterapii. Nie ma jednak ochoty się podnieść. Nie objadł się, ale jedzenie samo w sobie rozleniwia. Nie wie jak dużo kalorii będzie musiał spalić po tym weekendzie, ale nie potrafi się zmusić do zamartwiania o tym teraz.

Steve bez słowa kładzie swoje nogi na jego kolanach, opierając się o klatkę piersiową Jamesa. Barnes tym razem go nie obejmuje, ale przesuwa leniwie palcami po biodrze swojego chłopaka. Tony zauważa to dopiero, kiedy przypadkowo ich dłonie się dotykają. Nie wie co zrobić z rękami, ale teleturniej się zaczyna, więc stara się skupić na pytaniach.

\- Może zaczniemy oglądać _Downtown Abbey_ – proponuje.

Steve zerka na niego zaskoczony.

\- Poważnie? – pyta Rogers.

\- Happy to ogląda – rzuca, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Pasujesz mi bardziej na wielbiciela _Discovery Channel_ – stwierdza Steve. – _Downtown Abbey_ to serial kostiumowy – wyjaśnia mu.

Tony’emu to niewiele mówi. Do tej pory oglądał filmy głównie na premierach, bo Pepper twierdziła, że musieli się pokazywać w takich miejscach. Nie jej winą było, że upijał się, a potem zabierał aktorki jednej roli do siebie. Jego zdjęcia zdobiły pierwsze strony kolorowych czasopism i szybko giełda odkryła, że niezależnie od jego ekscesów, Stark Industries zdobywało nowe rynki.

Czasami zresztą na takich imprezach spotykał biznesmenów z Korei czy Japonii. Omawiał sprawy biznesowe zawsze i wszędzie.

\- Może zostańmy przy teleturniejach – rzuca James nagle. – Ostatnio rozmawialiśmy na spotkaniu o tym, co się dzieje obecnie w telewizji. Wiele seriali nastawia się na trzymanie widzów w napięciu, a ja chyba podziękuję – przyznaje James.

Tony zgadza się z nim w stu procentach. Nie potrzebuje kolejnego bodźca stresogennego. Wystarczą mu projekty, terminy i zarząd, który wciąż liczył, że Tony się opamięta i wróci.

Może nareszcie widzieli w nim prezesa z prawdziwego zdarzenia. On jednak nie zamierzał oddawać im kolejnych lat z życia.

\- Wciąż wybucha jakaś wojna – wzdycha Steve. – Moja Ma nie oglądała wiadomości, bo wciąż mówiono o tym samym. Twierdziła, że ludzkość niczego się nie nauczyła.

\- Tutaj się mylisz. Nauczono się robić na wojnie większy biznes – informuje go Tony. – W końcu tak mojemu ojcu udało się zbudować tę firmę – przyznaje kwaśno.

\- Sam wypowiada się o was w samych superlatywach – oznajmia mu James i nie wie nawet czy to jego próba bronienia go.

\- Wilson prawie został sparaliżowany przez produkty Hammera – rzuca, bo taka jest prawda. – Rhodey nie odzywał się do mnie przez miesiąc, kiedy dotarło do niego, że nie zwariowałem i faktycznie kończymy z tym biznesem.

Steve spogląda na niego zaskoczony, jakby się tego w ogóle nie spodziewał. Nie mówi o Rhodesie za często, bo ich wzajemne kontakty ucierpiały, ale mimo wszystko są nadal przyjaciółmi. Rhodey potrzebował tylko kilku tygodni i jakiegoś miliona telefonów od Pepper, żeby wyciągnąć głowę z tyłka.

Teraz po prostu nie poruszali tego tematu. Chociaż Rhodes ewidentnie poczuł się lepiej, kiedy Tony zaczął program dla weteranów. Wie, że nie chodzi tutaj o osobiste urazy, a Rhodes po prostu tak kocha ten kraj, że chce dla niego jak najlepiej. A Stark Industries jednak zapewniała najwyższa jakość. Produkty Hammera były niebezpieczne nawet dla używających ich żołnierzy.

Nie mógł jednak wrócić do tego co było. Tym bardziej, gdy dowiedział się, że Obie sprzedawał sporą część broni terrorystom.

Audyt trwał dobre trzy miesiące, ale w końcu dotarł do samego dnia tego bagna.

\- Sam… - zaczyna i urywa. – Jest coś dziwnego w tych wszystkich żołnierzach.

\- To się nazywa patriotyzm – podpowiada mu James kwaśno.

\- Patriotyzm to… - próbuje raz jeszcze, ale brakuje mu słów. – Pytanie czy kraj to terytorium czy kraj to ludzie. Jeśli terytorium, umieranie za nie ma sens. Jeśli ludzie… - urywa sugestywnie.

Steve wydaje się z nim zgadzać w pełni, ale James nie i nie spodziewa się po nim innej reakcji.

Nie napiera, żeby kontynuowali ten temat, bo to nie ma sensu. Każdy ma swoje przekonania i nie neguje tego jak James myśli. Po prostu tego nie rozumie.

 

***  
  
Steve schodzi z nim do warsztatu, chociaż nie musi. Tony chce tylko przejrzeć dane, które ma dla niego Jarvis. To ostatnia symulacja, więc albo wyniki usatysfakcjonują go, albo zaczną badania nad innymi stopami, które będzie musiał zlecić działowi badań i rozwoju w Stark Industries. Nadal zamierza zająć jedno z ich laboratoriów poza miastem.

Steve siada na swoim krześle w pewnej odległości od niego i wyjmuje swój szkicownik. Słyszy jak ołówek przesuwa się po kartce, dźwięk drapania go jednak uspokaja. Od jakiegoś już czasu nie prosi Jarvisa o włączenie muzyki, żeby zagłuszyć nieprzyjemne myśli.

Orientuje się nagle, że Steve częściej siedzi z nim warsztacie niż James. Przypomina mu to trochę początki jego znajomości z Barnesem, kiedy sporo czasu spędzali w czterech ścianach laboratorium. James miał wiele pytań do niego, ale niekiedy po prostu siedział obserwując go. Teraz Barnes nie ma tak wiele czasu, zajęty przygotowaniami do sesji terapeutycznych. Wie, że James poświęca długie godziny na dokształcanie się w dziedzinie, która jest całkiem dla niego nowa.

Nie wie nawet co Barnes chciał robić, kiedy był jeszcze nastolatkiem. Każdy miał jakieś marzenia.

Boi się usłyszeć, że zawsze myślał o wojsku.

\- Co tam bazgrzesz? – pyta Tony, bo powinien wracać do góry, ale odwiedza Dummy’ego o wiele za rzadko.

Nie spędza już godzin na rozmowie z Jarvisem, ale ten nie czyni mu wyrzutów. Odkąd James i Steve mieszkają wraz z nim, ma się do kogo odezwać. Spędzał samotnie całe dni wcześniej i nie wiedział nawet, że czegoś mu brakowało.

Odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Steve’e, który przestaje niemal od razu rysować.

\- Ciebie – odpowiada Rogers, zaskakując go trochę.

Nie wie jak zareagować, bo poprzedni rysunek znajduje się w jego sypialni na półce tuż obok łóżka. James musiał do wczoraj widzieć. Nie mógł go jednak odłożyć gdzieś do szuflady. Tam już ukrył ukradziony szkic.

\- Nie masz czegoś lepszego do rysowania? – pyta.

\- Nie, na razie nie  - oznajmia mu spokojnie Steve, jakby nie widział nic dziwnego w rysowaniu go.

Może dla artystów to normalne, ale Tony czuje się nagle skrępowany. Jego koszulka jest poplamiona, bo Dummy nie zważa na to, gdzie kładzie swoje brudne paluchy, a nie chce, żeby na każdym rysunku Steve’a wychodzi niechlujnie.

Może trochę przesadza, ale jednak ta myśl nie jest całkiem komfortowa.

\- Nie chcesz, żebym gdzieś stanął albo coś? – pyta niepewnie.

Oczy Steve’a zaczynają podejrzanie błyszczeć. Przypomina sobie, że już widział tę minę i nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Dupek zawsze wyczuje dupka.

\- Myślisz, że to ta sytuacja, kiedy ci proponuję, żebyś ściągnął ubranie? – pyta Rogers i jego ton jest tak niewinny, że Tony dałby się zwieść, gdyby nie wyraźne wyzwanie wymalowane na jego twarzy.

Steve ewidentnie czeka na jego komentarz. Domaga się go.

\- Po co ja mam ściągać ciuchy, kiedy twój chłopak chodzi półnago? – odbija piłeczkę.

Steve uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, rozbawiony. Usatysfakcjonowany.

I to tak zaraźliwe, że czuje jak jego kąciki ust też się unoszą.

 

***  
  
Chyba mają już dość telewizji, bo nie oglądają niczego wieczorem. Zamiast tego Steve nalewa im po lampce wina i siadają przy stole w kuchni, odkąd zakaz picia w salonie nadal obowiązuje. Rogers tylko raz im odpuścił, głównie dlatego, że Pepper nieświadomie przeniosła się na kanapę z kieliszkiem i pewnie nie chciał jej informować o nowych zasadach obowiązujących w domu.

Tak spokojnie weekendu nie spędził już dawno. W Malibu było przyjemnie, ale gonił ich czas. Nie pokazał im tak naprawdę nic prócz plaży. Gdyby mieli chociaż tydzień, mogliby zwiedzić miasto. Nigdy nie miał okazji być tylko turystą. Widział jedynie wnętrza hoteli, a kiedy imprezy odbywały się w muzeach, nie miał czasu się przyglądać wystrojowi wnętrz.

 Ostatni raz prawdziwy urlop miał w Afganistanie, chociaż i wtedy próbowano wykorzystać go do pracy.

Nie może się tak naprawdę ruszyć z Nowego Jorku na dłużej. Ma spotkanie zaplanowane na wtorek, bo Koreańczycy nie chcą rozmawiać z Pepper. Nie chodzi o różnice kulturowe czy szowinizm, po prostu Potts ich przeraża, czego nie powiedzieli mu wprost, ale Tony i tak to wie.

Pepper będzie jego osobą towarzyszącą na tej kolacji. Już nie może się doczekać.

James bierze kolejny łyk wina, podpierając policzek ręką. Nigdy nie myślał o swoim mieszkaniu pod kątem funkcjonalności, od kiedy potrzebował tylko łóżka, ale zaczyna docierać do niego, że chociaż spore, nie zawierało zbyt wielu mebli.

Nie wie czy ten nowoczesny design się faktycznie sprawdza.

\- Mam taras na szczycie – informuje ich, bo mogliby wyjść, żeby poobserwować Nowy Jork z wysokości. – Ale o tej porze będzie tam z pięć stopni i silny wiatr – dodaje.

\- Po co ci tutaj taras widokowy? – pyta Steve skonsternowany. – Cały budynek jest przeszklony.

\- Chciałem zrobić tam basen albo lądowisko dla helikopterów – przyznaje. – Nie wiem nawet czy dostałem pozwolenie od miasta – stwierdza.

Planował, że w ten sposób będzie opuszczał budynek, żeby ukryć się przed prasą. Pepper nazwała go wariatem, ale potem przyznała mu rację, kiedy sytuacja ze Stane’em wyszła na jaw. Zasilił podziemia reaktorem łukowym, więc miał nieograniczone źródło odnawialnej energii. Utrzymaniu budynku kosztowało grosze w stosunku do tego, co musiałby wydać na podobny metraż w centrum.

Steve nie mówi bardzo długo nic, a potem potrząsa głową i bierze kolejny łyk wina.

Ostatnio trochę więcej pije, ale nie ma w nim już tego bolesnego głodu. Jego umysł nie domaga się pilnie odpoczynku, niewielkiego resetu, który pomógłby mu zacząć kolejny dzień od białej karty. Teraz, kiedy zaczyna panikować, zamyka się w sypialni albo w warsztacie. Nie rzuca się jednak w odmęty szaleństwa jak wcześniej. Nie próbuje obsesyjnie zbawić świata i zadziwić go swoimi wynalazkami.

Sporo już udowodnił ludziom i chyba zaczyna rozumieć, że nie musi ciągle przeć do przodu. Nie zostawia pola innym, bynajmniej. Nienachalnie jednak dokonuje nowych odkryć; jedno po drugim, nie skacząc na siłę między dziedzinami.

Chociaż nie zdarza mu się to często, czasami udziela konsultacji. I chyba pierwszy raz odkąd skończył studia, koledzy po fachu go faktycznie szanują. Dawniej podziwiano jego geniusz i nienawidzono jego pijaństwa. Tylko na tym opierały się jego kontakty ze współnaukowcami. Nie nazywał ich kolegami i odwdzięczali się podobną uprzejmością.

Jeśli pracowano z nim, to dla funduszy. Oczywiście istniały takie wyjątki jak Helen, która widziała w nim geniusza od zawsze, ale wymieniali się jedynie uwagami i nigdy to nie ruszyło dalej niż listowne zapewnienie, że się jeszcze wzajemnie odezwą.

Dlatego był zaskoczony, że Cho w ogóle zgodziła się skonsultować z nim w kwestii, której materii jej nawet nie wyjawił. Jej mina na widok reaktora łukowego w piersi, mówiła sama za siebie.

\- Nigdy nie chciałeś kupić mniejszego domu? – pyta Steve nagle, zaskakując go odrobine.

\- Mam mniejszy dom. Chyba chodzi ci o taki bardziej standardowy, a nie sięgający do nieba? – odgaduje bez trudu. – Moja rodzina żyła w Nowym Jorku od kilku pokoleń. Howard wybudował dom w mieście. Nie mieszkam tam od czasu, kiedy zmarli rodzice – przyznaje.

I do głowy przychodzi mu, że mógłby tam chociaż zajrzeć. Wśród pamiątek znalazłby może stare dekoracje choinkowe. Złoto, czerwień i zieleń ociepliłaby Wieżę. Jakoś nie potrafi się jednak za to zabrać.

Do świąt zresztą jeszcze trzy tygodnie. Może Pepper zamówi dla niego gotową choinkę, jeśli ją poprosi. Albo sam coś wybierze, odkąd Potts nie jest jego asystentką.

\- Ulica, na której mieszkaliście jest taka… - zaczyna i urywa. – Jak ze starych filmów – decyduje w końcu, bo nie chce nic złego przez to powiedzieć.

\- Witamy na Brooklynie – śmieje się Steve. – Ma swój klimat.

\- Tak – przyznaje. – Wybierzemy się tam na kolację w piątek? – pyta, zastanawiając się czy powinien to już proponować w tej chwili.

Steve jednak uśmiecha się do niego ewidentnie zadowolony.

\- Tylko tym razem mniej ciasta – rzuca James.

\- Psujesz całą zabawę – prycha.

\- Jeśli dostaniesz cukrzycy, ciekawe kto będzie za to odpowiadał – dogryza mu Barnes.

Tony jakoś się nie obawia takiej możliwości. Odżywia się tak zdrowo, że sam jest pod wrażeniem. Przeważnie mając do wyboru całą listę restauracji i tak kończył w warsztacie z pizzą w ręce, czego nikt nie musiał wiedzieć. I skoro alkohol przez te wszystkie lata go nie pokonał, zaczynał sądzić, że jest niezniszczalny.

Rozumie jednak co chce mu przekazać James. Niemal całe ciasto zjadł sam. Mógł się chociaż podzielić i solennie sobie to obiecuje.

\- Daj mu spokój – wtrąca Steve. – Wie co to dobra kuchnia. Trzeba to docenić.

\- Bronisz mnie tylko, kiedy się z tobą zgadzam – zauważa.

Steve nie próbuje się tłumaczyć, tylko szerzej uśmiecha. Nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem prowadzą rozmowy o niczym, i nie jest zmęczony po kilku sekundach. Nigdy nie wie co powie Steve, a James ostatnio zaskakuje go równie często.

Cieszy go, że między nimi wszystko w porządku, bo ostatnim czego chciał to znowu zepsuć coś, czego dotknął. Ma do tego ogromny talent.

Kolejny łyk wina rozprowadza po jego języku słodkawy smak. Obserwuje jak alkohol spływa po ściance kieliszka aż dociera na samo dno. Nie czuje już aromatów trunku, ale nigdy też nie interesował się bukietami win. Od komponowania ich z daniami miał kelnerów, kucharzy oraz Pepper.

Steve zapewne w tej dziedzinie odnalazłby się o wiele lepiej. Był o wiele wrażliwszy na niuanse. Gdyby wysłał ich z Potts do Włoch po dostawę wina, zapewne przepadliby na tygodnie w muzeach. I to w zasadzie nie jest najgorsza myśl. Pepper potrzebuje urlopu, a on z chęcią zwiedziłby kraj, o którym słyszał tyle opowieści od donny Gianny.

Jego matka niewiele mówiła o swoje ojczyźnie.

\- We wtorek idę na kolacje z Pepper – mówi, chociaż nigdy nie zapowiadał swoich wyjść.

James jednak ostatnio, kiedy wyszedł z Samem prosił go o przekazanie tego Steve’owi, więc zapewne normalni ludzie komunikują, kiedy wrócą późno lub wcale. Wieża nie jest zamknięta na cztery spusty, a żeby dojechać na jego piętro Jarvis musi cię znać lub powinno się wprowadzić kod, ale winda trochę hałasuje, kiedy się otwiera.

\- Kolacja biznesowa – tłumaczy dalej, kiedy James i Steve kiwają głowami, przyjmując do wiadomości wszystko bez zadawania pytań.

Gdyby opowiedział o Koreańczykach zapewne zanudziłby ich na śmierć. On sam na samą myśl miał ochotę ziewnąć, ale ten kontrakt mógł im się przydać. Mieli sporo powierzchni magazynowej, której od pewnego czasu nie wykorzystywali. Nie mieszał się nigdy do logistyki, ale Pepper twierdziła, że to dobry kierunek. Jego magazyny znajdowały się w najbardziej korzystnych miejscach z dostępem do dróg i kolei. Ojciec nie bez powodu wykupywał grunty od wczesnych lat czterdziestych.

\- Jakieś plany? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Piwo z Samem? – kusi James i nie patrzy tylko na Steve’a, ale na niego również.

\- Ja pas – decyduje.

\- Zakupy – wtrąca Steve. – Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy pojechać do sklepu – wyjaśnia, patrząc na niego wprost.

Tony ma ochotę się zaśmiać.

\- Chcesz mnie zabrać do sklepu? – upewnia się. – Nie chcesz zabrać Happy’ego?

\- Nie. Happy jest zdolny do robienia zakupów. Chcę ci pokazać jak się to robi – przyznaje Steve.

\- Masz jakąś swoją misję nauczenia mnie żyć jak pospólstwo? – kpi, specjalnie używając słowa, które jego matka uwielbiała.

\- Oznaczałoby to, że mam dobre serce. Nie, pójdziemy na zakupy, ponieważ nabijaliście się ze mnie dzisiaj rano z Buckym – oznajmia mu Steve.

\- Jaki ty jesteś pamiętliwy – rzuca Tony z niedowierzaniem. – I przypominam ci, że ja ci powiedziałem prawdę – dodaje. – Nie powinienem zostać nagrodzony?

\- Przypominam ci – powtarza Steve po nim. – Że śmiałeś się tak głośno, że się zorientowałem.

Nie dostrzegał różnicy, ale najwyraźniej powinien.

\- I to nie kara – ciągnie dalej Steve. – Na pewno będziemy się świetnie bawić – zapewnia go, ale Tony nie wierzy mu ani przez chwilę.

\- A co James będzie w takim razie robił? – pyta, bo skoro ma cierpieć to nie sam.

\- Mnie w to nie mieszaj – rzuca James.

Tony nie może nie spojrzeć na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Wmówiłeś mu, że vibranium reaguje z cebulą – mówi i brzmi to tak kuriozalnie, że zaraz znowu zacznie się śmiać.

Steve ewidentnie nie jest pod wrażeniem.

\- Idę spać – decyduje Rogers nagle.

\- Tylko żartowałem. Nie wygłupiaj się – mówi Tony pospiesznie.

Steve jednak już całuje Jamesa lekko w czoło, a Barnes ściska jego rękę, ale nie wydaje się zaalarmowany. Przeważnie wstają obaj, ale najwyraźniej Steve zostawia dla nich resztę wina. A może alkohol po prostu go usypiał.

\- Nie obrażam się. Po prostu jestem już trochę zmęczony – informuje ich Steve.

Tony uśmiecha się więc do niego, kiedy Rogers go mija z kieliszkiem w dłoni. Steve kładzie rękę na jego ramieniu, ściskając je lekko, ale dość pewnie, a potem pochyla się i całuje go w czoło, co już nie jest całkiem normalne. Nie wie jaką ma minę, ale czuje jak podnosi mu się ciśnienie. Ręka Steve’a jest nadal na jego ramieniu, kiedy patrzy prosto w oczy Jamesowi, szukając jakichkolwiek wskazówek.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuje za cudowne komentarze <3

W pierwszy odruchu chce się podnieść, bo jest mistrzem ucieczek bez słowa, ale James łapie go za rękę i splata ich palce razem, jakby wiedział, że za dwie sekundy Tony’ego nie będzie nawet w kuchni. Nie wie jak odczytać minę Barnesa, ale z pewnością James jest lekko zirytowany. Skóra na jego czole nadal mrowi po pocałunku Steve’a.

\- Nie możesz tak robić – wyrzuca z siebie w końcu James i Tony nie może nie zesztywnieć. – Inaczej się umawialiśmy – ciągnie dalej i ewidentnie jest to skierowane do Steve’a, który z ociąganiem siada tuż obok niego.

\- Myślę, że powinienem sobie pójść – oznajmia im powoli. – A wy porozmawiajcie – dodaje.

\- Możemy chwile porozmawiać? – pyta Steve. – We trójkę?

James wzdycha przeciągle i zabiera swoją rękę. Tony zastanawia się, na której planecie się znalazł, bo to na pewno nie jego własna. W kuchni jest tak cicho, że słyszy tykanie zegara, a nie wiedział, że znajduje się tutaj taki. Wszędzie w Wieży czasu pilnuje Jarvis.

\- No zacznij – zachęca James. - Chciałem z nim porozmawiać normalnie to musiałeś… - urywa sugestywnie.

\- Daj spokój – prycha Steve. – Ciągnąłbyś to tygodniami.

\- Co? – pyta Tony, bo chyba najwyższy czas się wtrącić.

Steve czerwieni się lekko i zaczyna go irytować, że najwyraźniej nie dostąpił zaszczytu bycia w kręgu ludzi, którzy wiedzą co się u licha dzieje. I w jego głowie pojawia się nie tak całkiem okropna myśl, że być może James i Steve – jak to bywa u par w tym wieku – chcą poeksperymentować. Tony ma już to dawno za sobą i nie zamierza wracać do tego etapu.

I na pewno nie zamota się w podobny układ z nimi. Mdli go na samą myśl.

\- Nie – mówi krótko i wyraźnie.

James przewraca oczami, jakby wiedział z góry jaka będzie jego reakcja.

Steve za to wygląda na faktycznie zdenerwowanego.

Tony nie odczuwa w związku z tym żadnej satysfakcji. Ucisk w klatce piersiowej pogłębia się.

\- Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie to zmierza i że to będzie katastrofa – ciągnie dalej, bo wszystko zaczyna mu się układać w logiczną całość, odkąd posiada konieczny klucz.

Powinien im jeszcze powiedzieć, że to naprawdę miłe, że wzięli go pod uwagę, ale nie jest. Zapewne jego reputacja gra tutaj rolę, a to nieprzyjemne, bo sądził, że jednak znają go lepiej.

\- Zatrzymajmy się tutaj zanim nam zrobisz dwudziestominutowy wykład – wtrąca James. – I może od początku, bo wiedziałem, że się to źle skończy – dodaje odrobinę zirytowany, patrząc na swojego chłopaka.

\- Nie przekonasz mnie – zapewnia go.

\- Dwa głębokie wdechy, Tony – radzi mu, a on ma to trochę gdzieś.

Warsztat go wzywa.

\- Pójdziesz z nami na kolację w piątek? – pyta James nagle. – Na randkę – uściśla i chyba widzi odpowiedź Tony’ego, zanim on zdąża ją wyartykułować. – We trójkę. Na randkę. Dobrze bawiliśmy się ostatnio, moglibyśmy wyjść znowu razem. Albo mógłbyś wyjść tylko ze mną, albo tylko ze Steve’em, jeśli wolisz – proponuje.

\- Na randkę – powtarza po nim.

James patrzy mu prosto w oczy, kiedy znowu sięga po jego rękę.

\- Na randkę – potwierdza Barnes. – Steve nie powinien cię całować – dodaje.

\- Zaprosiłem was na randkę – przypomina im Rogers.

\- Tak i nie powiedziałeś, że to randka – wzdycha James. – I wyobraź sobie, że kiedy zapraszasz ludzi na kolację, oni sądzą, że to po prostu kolacja. Tym bardziej, kiedy zapraszasz ich na kolację ze swoim chłopakiem.

Steve zaplata dłonie na piersi trochę zirytowany.

\- Rozegraliśmy to źle – przyznaje ostrożnie James. – Chodzi o to, że… - urywa.

\- Rozmawialiśmy sporo z Buckym o tobie – wtrąca Steve. – Jesteś całkiem zabawny… Nie trudno było zauważyć, że między tobą a Buckym coś jest – ciągnie dalej i Tony nie może nie przełknąć ciężko. – Cicho, ja teraz mówię – oznajmia im Steve, patrząc wprost na Jamesa, jakby wiedział, że zaraz zaczną się przekrzykiwania i protesty. – Wiem, kiedy ktoś ci się podoba. I kiedy zacząłem się zastanawiać co ci się w nim podoba, sam zaczął mi się podobać – przyznaje Steve. – I jeśli się nie mylę, też ci się podobam? – pyta Steve o wiele mniej pewnie.

Tony wie, że jego usta otwierają się, ale zamykają w chwilę później, bo nie wie jaka odpowiedź byłaby prawidłowa. Zaczyna podejrzewać, że upił się dwa dni temu i wciąż nie wytrzeźwiał, co jest całkiem możliwe. Z drugiej jednak strony miałby już na karku wściekłą Pepper, bo Jarvis z pewnością doniósłby jej o tym.

\- To jest moment, w którym mógłbyś coś powiedzieć, żebyśmy wiedzieli, że nie robimy z siebie idiotów – podpowiada mu Steve.

\- Jesteś dupkiem – stwierdza, bo to bezapelacyjnie jedyna stała niepodważalna tego świata.

Steve uśmiecha się do niego lekko, zadowolony.

\- Chcecie się ze mną umawiać – podsumowuje, nie wiedząc do końca jak ma się z tym czuć. – Nie chodzi tylko o seks? – upewnia się.

\- Nie tylko o seks – potwierdza James. – Po ostatniej kolacji porozmawialiśmy trochę ze Steve’em. Nie tylko o tobie. Jesteśmy razem dość długo. Pewnie to nie będzie łatwe… Może będziemy się ścierać, bo mamy swoje przyzwyczajenia i wiemy o sobie wszystko, ale chcielibyśmy, żebyś nas też poznał.

\- Wątpię, żeby to był dobry pomysł – przyznaje.

Nie musi nawet patrzeć na Steve’a, żeby wiedzieć, że uśmiech znika z jego twarzy.

\- Chodzi o to, że byłoby nas trzech? – pyta James wprost.

\- I tak i nie. Macie już siebie – tłumaczy mu, ale nie wie za bardzo jak wyjaśnić w czym leży problem.

\- Chodzi o to, co powiedziałeś mi kiedyś? Że zaledwie czegoś dotkniesz, niszczysz to? – pada kolejne pytanie, które uderza w sedno.

Nie musi nawet potwierdzać, bo chyba ma to wypisane na twarzy.

\- Idiotyzm – stwierdza Steve.

\- Ale jego punkt widzenia – odpowiada James spokojnie.

Tony nie takiego obrotu sprawy się spodziewa, ale skoro przyjmują to do wiadomości, nie musi się dalej tłumaczyć. Nie czuje jednak z tego powodu ulgi, której oczekiwał. Nie ma pojęcia jak teraz będą patrzyli sobie w oczy.

\- Myślę, że się mylisz – mówi nagle James. – Jesteś naukowcem. Więc zróbmy eksperyment. Jedno doświadczenie po drugim, a potem podsumujemy wyniki – proponuje mu.

\- To jest słabe – przyznaje.

\- To jest logiczne. Z góry zakładasz, że nam się nie uda – ciągnie dalej James. – Wiemy, że to nie będzie proste. Rozmawialiśmy o tym ze Steve’em. Jeśli sądzisz, że tego nie przemyśleliśmy, mylisz się. Wiemy co oznacza wprowadzenie kogoś do naszego związku. Wiemy, że wszystko się zmieni. Mieliśmy też czas, żeby to przemyśleć i może to nie jest fair, że wyskakujemy do ciebie z tym teraz, ale nie oczekujemy deklaracji, że chcesz się z nami zestarzeć. Chcemy wiedzieć czy dasz nam szansę. Czy pójdziesz z nami na kolację? Jeśli nie spodoba ci się, zapomnimy o całej sprawie i będzie po staremu – obiecuje. – Jeśli miło spędzimy czas, umówimy się na kolejną kolację.

Tony nie widzi w tym planie słabych stron, ale to zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe. Nie wie w czym tkwi haczyk, ale przy tej dwójce zazwyczaj po prostu go nie ma. Jak doszli do tego etapu, jest dla niego tajemnicą.

Sypiał już z parami, ale wracał do domu sam, czując się odrobinę brudnym. Czasami potem tamta dwójka rozstawała się, kiedy okazywało się, że facet jednak wolał penisy i zdał sobie z tego sprawę po pięciu latach małżeństwa – dzięki niemu.

Może sądzili, że mieszkanie razem przypomina związek, ale Tony wiedział, że w końcu zaczną mieć w stosunku do niego jakieś oczekiwania. I kiedy ich nie spełni, będą też pretensje. Każdy miał w głowie jakiś obraz niego oraz listę rzeczy, które sądził, że dostanie.

Nie potrafi tylko odgadnąć, czego dokładnie Steve i James mogą od niego chcieć. W jego głowie pojawia się jedynie pustka.

\- Jedna kolacja – prosi James. – I sam narzucisz tempo spotkań potem. Chcemy się z tobą spotykać, lepiej poznać.

\- Randki – wtrąca Steve, co zapewne ma mu cokolwiek wyjaśnić.

Tony jednak nie spotykał się z nimi. Najbliższy flirtowaniu i umawianiu na randki był z Jamesem kilka tygodnie wcześniej. Podejrzewa, że jeśli im o tym powie, spojrzą na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem litością.

Ma ochotę zadzwonić do Pepper, ale nie jest w stanie przewidzieć jej reakcji. Nie wie też co chciałby od niej usłyszeć. Nie chce komplikować sobie życia bardziej niż jest skomplikowane, bo wie, że jeśli to nie wypali, James i Steve będą mieli siebie a on zostanie sam.

\- A co jeśli się nie uda? – pyta.

James wzrusza ramionami.

\- Zostaniemy przyjaciółmi – odzywa się nagle Steve. – Naprawdę cię lubimy – dodaje, co jest trochę pocieszające.

\- Okej – mówi powoli. – Kolacja w piątek. Jarvis zapisz – prosi, nie czując się z tym tak pewnie jak powinien.

James uśmiecha się lekko i ściska trochę mocniej jego rękę. Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Steve w ich złączone dłonie wplata swoje palce. Nie wie jak długo tak siedzą, nic nie mówiąc, ale Rogers w końcu zaczyna ziewać.

\- Naprawdę musze iść spać – informuje ich Steve.

Znowu całuje go w czoło, kiedy zmierza do drzwi.

Skóra nadal mrowi, kiedy patrzy w ślad za nim. Już dawno jego serce nie biło tak mocno.

\- Mogę go poprosić, żeby tak nie robił – rzuca James.

\- Pocałunek? – upewnia się. – To miłe – mówi.

Nie dodaje, że musi się przyzwyczaić, bo nadal chyba jest w lekkim szoku. Chyba też powinien się położyć i spróbować się przespać. Może Sharon będzie miała chwilę, żeby z nim porozmawiać, ale nie wie co jej powiedzieć. Ma ochotę zaryzykować i faktycznie pójść na tę kolację, dając z siebie wszystko. Z drugiej jednak strony naprawdę czuje, że to fatalny pomysł.

\- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – zaczyna nagle James. – Jakoś nawiązać. Spytać co sądzisz o podobnych związkach… - ciągnie dalej.

\- Nie mam zdania – kłamie.

Musi zdradzać go ton, bo James przewraca oczami.

\- Nie masz zdania – powtarza po nim Barnes. – Tony Stark nie ma zdania.

\- A co mam ci powiedzieć? – pyta trochę zaczepnie.

\- Po prostu to przemyśl – prosi James.

\- Bo wy już to przedyskutowaliście? – pyta.

\- To był pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy o czymś dyskutowaliśmy sami – informuje go James. – Jeśli będziesz z nami oczywiście. I nie mogliśmy o tym nie porozmawiać. Jesteśmy razem tak długo, że to jest niemal jak oddychanie. I pierwszy raz od dawna Steve nie powiedział mi o czymś. Widziałem jak się patrzyliście na siebie. On tak nie patrzy na nikogo prócz mnie – przyznaje James.

Tony nie może nie przełknąć ciężko. Wypija kolejny łyk wina, a potem poddaje się i po prostu wylewa do swojego kieliszka resztę butelki. Dzisiaj może sobie pozwolić.

Spodziewał się, że ta mała scena umknęła Barnesowi, ale najwyraźniej jednak miał rację od samego początku. Już panikował też z tego powodu i nie zamierza tego powtarzać.

\- Musieliśmy to przegadać. Musiałem spytać Steve’a, co wyrabia – ciągnie James dalej. – I też byłem zaskoczony, uwierz mi. Też trochę mi ulżyło – dodaje.

\- Ulżyło? – dziwi się.

James znowu splata ich palce razem przed sobą. Tym razem to metalowa dłoń, lekko chłodna, ale przyjemna w dotyku. Tony o to sam zadbał, dopasowują każdy milimetr powierzchni do swoim potrzeb.

\- Tak, ulżyło – przyznaje James. – A potem zrobiło mi się odrobinę gorzej, bo doszedłem do wniosku, ze pewnie jeszcze mi nie wybaczyłeś.

\- A co miałem ci wybaczyć? – pyta zdezorientowany.

\- Że cię wykorzystałem – przypomina mu James. – Pieniądze – podrzuca.

Tony nie może nie machnąć ręką. Ma ochotę się też zaśmiać, ale Barnes patrzy na niego całkiem poważnie.

\- Nie wykorzystałeś mnie – informuje go z naciskiem. – Normalnie w takich relacjach to ten płacący wykorzystuje opłacanego, bo płaci za coś, czego nigdy nie miałby w innej sytuacji.

\- Mówiłeś już coś podobnego – wzdycha James. – Nadal się zastanawiam czy to przez to nie chcesz się po prostu z nami spotykać – dodaje i mówi całkiem poważnie.

\- Zwariowałeś? – pyta. – Jesteś… A Steve… - urywa. – Jesteście kompletni.

\- Nie jesteśmy kompletni. Kłóciliśmy się od czasu Święta Dziękczynienia i przeniosłem się nawet do innego pokoju. Gdyby nie ty, nie rozmawiałbym ze Steve’em teraz – mówi James. – Nie wiem czy w ogóle miałbym ochotę z nim rozmawiać. To było nieporozumienie, ale po prostu miałem dość – przyznaje zaskakując go. – To nawet nie była wina Steve’a, ale dotarliśmy do punktu, w którym za bardzo nie potrafiliśmy zawrócić. Jesteśmy razem tak długo, że kiedy zaczynamy się kłócić, wiemy w którą stronę to pójdzie.

\- Moglibyście iść na terapie dla par – proponuje Tony.

\- Może to dobry pomysł – zgadza się James. – Ale chyba nie w tym problem. Nie powiedzieliśmy sobie ze Steve’em dokładnie tej samej rzeczy, bo baliśmy się tego jak ten drugi zareaguje. Podobasz się nam – informuje go James. – Steve mówi, że mamy z tobą szanse, ale mnie jakoś trudno w to uwierzyć, widzisz. Tylko, że nie zamierzam się poddawać. Chcę chociaż spróbować, jeśli mi na to pozwolisz – dodaje.

Potrząsa głową, bo coś go ściska w gardle. Chyba łatwiej byłoby, gdyby Steve go pocałował i wylądowali w łóżku. Nie musiałby o niczym rozmawiać i niczego słuchać. Nie jest fanem omawiania swoich działań i motywacji.

Nie wie czy Steve nie powiedział w końcu Jamesowi tego, o czym obaj wiedzieli od samego początku. Tony kochał jeszcze wtedy, kiedy Rogers go nienawidził i nie było to łatwe. Przeszli przez fazę akceptacji do etapu przyjaźni i tego nie neguje. Przebyli tak długą drogę, że trudno mu przypomnieć sobie ich początki.

James ściska odrobinę mocniej jego rękę. Tony ma ochotę go pocałować, ale nie zna reguł gry. Nie wie czy może, czy powinien. Nie chce spieprzyć wszystkiego już na starcie, więc podnosi się ze swojego miejsca, zostawiać nietknięty kieliszek wina i obchodzi stół. Ostrożnie pochyla się, a potem całuje Jamesa w czoło, przesuwając palcami po linii jego szczęki.

\- Muszę się położyć – rzuca gwoli wyjaśnienia.

 

***  
  
Słabo śpi tej nocy, ale nie jest zmęczony rankiem. Dziwna kombinacja wytrąca go trochę z równowagi.

Nie wie jak będą zachowywali się w stosunku do siebie teraz, ale Steve czeka na niego ze śniadaniem, kiedy James zbiera dokumenty do teczki, przygotowując się do pracy. Kawa stoi na stole, kusząc go swoim zapachem.

James całuje go w przelocie w czoło i chyba to ich nowy zwyczaj. Steve obserwuje ich i przewraca oczami, kiedy się od siebie oddalają, a Barnes życzy im dobrego dnia.

I tak w ciągu kilku sekund zostają sami, a on nie wie, co ze sobą nagle zrobić.

Steve cmoka go w policzek, podchodząc do niego z kubkiem kawy w dłoni.

\- Mam jakieś dwie minuty. Późno wstałeś – informuje go Rogers.

Nie może się nie spiąć, kiedy słyszy te słowa. Pustka w jego głowie nie pomaga. Steve milczy, uśmiechając się do niego trochę nieśmiało, ale trochę też z nadzieją, której Tony kompletnie nie rozumie. I chyba powinni porozmawiać, bo z Jamesem wyjaśnili sobie wczoraj trochę, ale w jego głowie przez całą noc panował taki mętlik, że trudno mu było myśleć logicznie.

Steve przesuwa palcami po jego ramieniu aż natrafia na jego dłoń i chwyta ją. Nie może powstrzymać drżenia nie tylko dlatego, że dotyk jest tak delikatny, że niemal łaskocze.

Nie wie jakie są reguły gry, ale chyba ich nie ma.

\- Nie mieliśmy czekać do piątku? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Więc nie mogę cię dotknąć? – dziwi się Steve i niemal od razu zabiera rękę.

\- Jasne, że możesz – mówi pospiesznie, bo podobnie jak w kwestii całowania, to po prostu miłe.

Splata ich palce ponownie, nie dziwiąc się wcale, że dłoń Steve’a ginie w jego ręce.

 

***  
  
Nie zamyka się w laboratorium, ale Dummy i tak czuje, że coś jest nie w porządku. Próbuje go pocieszyć, kiedy Tony tak w zasadzie tego nie potrzebuje. Wie, że powinien być szczęśliwy. Zakochanie się w dwójce ludzi – w parze z takim stażem – rzadko kiedy kończy się dobrze. Tymczasem ma możliwość umówienia się z nimi oboma.

Powinien być szczęśliwy.

Nie wie dlaczego coś cały czas go dławi i nie potrafi znaleźć słów na określenie tego. Jest bardziej świadom istnienia reaktora niż zwykle i bynajmniej nie dlatego, że martwi się jak Steve i James zareagują na coś podobnego w jego klatce piersiowej. Barnes nawet dotykał tego cudu techniki, a Rogers chociaż widział reaktor przelotnie, z pewnością go nie przegapił.

Obaj wiedzieli na co się pisali i Tony nie był idiotą. James miał metalowe ramię, oczywistym było, że ta dwójka ma raczej otwarty umysł.

Nie wie dlaczego jeszcze nie skacze z radości, planując ich randkę. Nie muszą w końcu iść tylko na kolację. Mogliby zwiedzić jakąś część Nowego Jorku, w której Steve i James nie byli. Albo wykorzystać to jako wymówkę do rundki po muzeum.

W jego głowie mogłoby huczeć od pomysłów, ale pojawia się jedynie pustka i to uczucie osaczenia, którego tak nienawidzi.

Nienawidzi też tego, że dali mu wybór i gdyby nawet teraz odwołał kolacje, może faktycznie zostaliby przyjaciółmi. I naprawdę ma ochotę zadzwonić do Jamesa i powiedzieć mu, że musi na dwa tygodnie wyjechać do Malibu.

Ucieczka to jego odruch, który stara się opanować. Afganistan minął, terroryści nie żyją i to on ich zabił. Rhodey twierdził, że powinien być dumny, ale on nie widzi tego w ten sposób. Nie potrafi się też kompletnie załamać na samą myśl jak Pepper.

Nie wie jak poskromić ten chaos, bo od pewnego czasu w jego życiu zachodzą procesy, na które nie do końca ma wpływ. Trochę dąży do nich, ale czasami wydaje mu się, że robi to całkiem nieświadomie.

Wie, że powinien się cieszyć.

Wie, że tego nie robi.

I w jego głowie pojawia się ta irytująca myśl, że może powinien sobie pozwolić na szczęście. Pepper powtarzała mu to miliony razy i nie rozumiał o co jej chodziło aż do tego momentu.

Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego zaczyna sabotować od fundamentu samą możliwość tego związku, bo to nie tylko strach przed tym, że odejdą. Nie może uwiązać ich do siebie na zawsze w ten sposób. A i związek nie gwarantuje tego, że nie pokłócą się w niedalekiej przyszłości i wszystko trafi szlag.

Jest optymistą od zawsze. Najwyraźniej nareszcie zaczyna tym aż tak epatować.  
  
***  
  
Bierze się w garść jakoś koło południa. Odnosi wrażenie, że dzisiaj rano był jeszcze w zbyt dużym szoku. Nadal czuje się nieswojo, ale zaczyna powoli dostrzegać wszystko to, o czym mówił James wcześniej. Z całej ich trójki to Steve dążył najbardziej do punktu, w którym są teraz. Może nawet uznać, że Rogers trochę go podrywał. Z pewnością kolacja na Brooklynie była zaplanowana podobnie jak to odprowadzenie go do sypialni. Steve może nawet chciał go pocałować.

Uspokaja go to na tyle, że zaczyna faktycznie pracować, zamiast gapić się w przestrzeń i zadawać retoryczne pytania, na które Jarvis nawet nie kwapi się odpowiadać.

Kiedy James i Steve wracają z pracy, czeka na nich w kuchni, rozkładając talerze, bo jest głodny jak diabli, a nie znalazł niczego w lodówce, co byłby w stanie dla siebie zrobić sam.

Steve całuje go lekko w policzek na powitanie i pachnie farbą, co w zasadzie jest całkiem logiczne.

James uśmiecha się do niego, jakby wiedział wszystko to, co on musiał dopiero przemyśleć. A może po prostu wydaje się spokojniejszy i bardziej pewny siebie, odkąd wie, że faktycznie angażują się wszyscy, a nie tylko on.

W pewien sposób to pocieszające.

Jest dupkiem, więc zamiast całować Jamesa w policzek na powitanie, klepie go w pośladek.

Steve wybucha śmiechem na widok miny Barnesa, co mu wystarcza.

\- Co porabialiście? – pyta.

\- Zero wariatów dzisiaj – informuje go Steve, a on nie wierzy mu ani przez chwilę.

Rogers sam w pewnym sensie należy do tego zacnego grona. Wie w końcu czym jest magenta oraz jak się to robi z trzech podstawowych kolorów. Z pewnością to wiedza odbiegająca poza normę i zamierza mu to kiedyś wypomnieć. Zostawia to po prostu na dobry moment.

\- Wychodzę z Samem na piwo jutro. Wiem, że jesteś zajęty, ale Steve? – pyta James.

\- Mam randkę ze szkicownikiem – stwierdza Rogers. – Tylko wróćcie o jakiejś przyzwoitej porze – rzuca, zabierając się za zrobienie obiadu.

Nie wie co ze sobą zrobi, jak zawsze w kuchni, więc po prostu siada obserwując spokojne, pewne siebie ruchy Steve’a. Któryś z nich powinien w końcu nauczyć się gotować, żeby pomóc przy przygotowaniu posiłków. Nie twierdzi też, że to nie świetna zabawa. Steve przynajmniej tak mówił za każdym razem, kiedy wspominali o gotowaniu.

Zapewne można odnaleźć coś przyjemnego w tym, kiedy się już wie co robić. Ślepe wypełnianie instrukcji Steve’a nie do końca mu się podoba aż tak.

\- Mogę cię odebrać, jeśli będziecie w tym samym pubie – proponuje, bo muszą przejechać tylko dodatkową przecznicę.

\- Jasne, byłoby świetnie – cieszy się James.

\- Powiedz Samowi, że też możemy go podrzucić do domu – prosi go.

Wie, gdzie Wilson mieszka od dawna. Shakował bazę weteranów zanim Sam zaczął dla niego pracować. Nigdy jednak nie zrobił z tych informacji użytku.

Wie, że ma stalkerskie tendencje, ale nie potrafi nic na to poradzić. Pod pewnymi względami zaczyna rozumiem paranoiczną potrzebę Happy’ego do poznania cudzych życiorysów, chociaż na dłuższą metę i tak to niewiele pomaga w ocenie człowieka.

\- To jakieś ważne spotkanie? – pyta Steve ciekawie.

\- Wszystkie moje spotkania są ważne – prycha. – Pepper idzie ze mną jako straszak – dodaje i James sztywnieje na samo wspomnienie Potts.

Byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby wiedziała. Czerpała sadystyczną przyjemność z tego, gdy ktoś się miał przed nią na baczności.

\- Powiedziałeś Pepper? – pyta James nagle.

Nie musi dodawać o czym.

\- Nie – przyznaje.

\- Okej, ale możesz – mówi James, chociaż jest nieprzekonany.

Steve przestaje kroić pomidory.

\- Wolę poczekać i zobaczyć czy nas to gdzieś zaprowadzi – oznajmia im.

James niemal od razu rozluźnia się, co trochę go dziwi.

\- Pepper to moja przyjaciółka – informuje Barnesa.

\- Wiem, że jest dla ciebie ważna, ale… - urywa James. – Raczej mnie nie lubi.

\- Nigdy nie lubiła nikogo z kim sypiałem – przyznaje.

\- Więc będzie musiała nas jakoś ścierpieć – wtrąca Steve i zaplata dłonie na piersi, jakby czekał aż ktoś mu się przeciwstawi.

Ma ochotę się roześmiać, bo wyobraża sobie nagle reakcję Pepper. Na pewno będzie w szoku, nie mniejszym niż on. Wątpi, aby miała mu pogratulować w pierwszym odruchu. Dojdzie jednak do tego punktu, zaraz potem, kiedy odkryje, że oni tak na poważnie.

\- Powiemy jej, kiedy będziemy ze trzy miesiące razem – decyduje i łapie się na tym, że zaczyna faktycznie dostrzegać malującą się przed nimi przyszłość.

\- W międzyczasie zaprosimy ją na kolację kilka razy – proponuje Steve i chyba planują strategię działania.

James wydaje się tak nieprzekonany jak zawsze, kiedy chodzi o Pepper. Może faktycznie żywi jakiś podświadomy lęk przed kobietami. Potts na pewno będzie wniebowzięta, kiedy to odkryje.

I do głowy przychodzi mu jeszcze jedna myśl, która nie jest aż tak przyjemna. W końcu do tego dojdą, więc może równie dobrze wyprzedzić fakty, chociaż to nie jest coś o czym chce rozmawiać tak szczerze.

\- Nigdy nie byłem w związku – mówi, zerkając na nich.

Są zaskoczeni, ale dość dobrze to ukrywają. Zna ich jednak trochę i dostrzega to, że Steve wolniej tnie pomidory, a Jamesa metalowe palce drgają lekko. Proteza przez te wyczulone neuroprzekaźniki zdradza go raz po raz. Wykorzysta to, kiedy tylko będą grali w pokera.

\- Sypiałem z ludźmi, ale nie miałem czasu się z nikim umawiać – ciągnie dalej, chociaż to wierutne kłamstwo.

Nikt go nie chciał w ten sposób. Te nieliczne próby, które podjął za swoich nastoletnich lat zakończyły się fiaskiem, bo był jeszcze boleśnie naiwny i nie podejrzewał nawet, że ktoś będzie się w ten sposób chciał zbliżyć do jego ojca i jego rodziny.

\- My nigdy nie spotykaliśmy się z kimś innym – stwierdza Steve nagle. – Nigdy nie spałem z nikim prócz Bucky’ego – uściśla.

\- To raczej romantyczne – prycha Tony.

\- Tak i trochę… niepraktyczne, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację – przyznaje Steve i wydaje się faktycznie zdenerwowany.

Zapomina czasami, że są od niego dekadę młodsi. Kiedy był w ich wieku pił na umór i imprezował do rana. Nie musiał martwić się o pracę, o amputację i wojnę.

Nie przyszło mu nawet na myśl, że Steve może odczuwać jakąkolwiek tremę, a powinno. Rogers wydaje się tak niewinny, że przeraża go to trochę. Nie wie jakim cudem siedzą w kuchni i dyskutują o swoim życiu seksualnym, ale to się właśnie dzieje, a on nie ma ochoty uciec.

\- Praktyka nie ma do czynienia nic z seksem – rzuca nagle James, co pewnie miało zabrzmieć pocieszająco.

\- Niczego głupszego nie usłyszałem – mówi, potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem. – Oczywiście, że ma. Tyle, że równie przyjemnie zdobywa się w tej kwestii doświadczenie – dodaje.

Steve rumieni się, ale bynajmniej nie jest skrępowany. Może i jego serce bije odrobinę szybciej. James wydaje się nieporuszony, ale to tylko pozory. Najchętniej pocałowałby ich obu, ale zaczyna odnosić wrażenie, że odkąd zgodzili się, że pójdą na kolację w piątek, powoli dążą tylko w jednym celu.

\- Chcę iść na randkę zanim wylądujemy w łóżku – mówi wprost.

James mruga zaskoczony.

\- Musimy porozmawiać – rzuca Steve i wydaje się z nim w pełni zgadzać. – Musimy się zastanowić czego chcemy, bo jesteśmy z Buckym już długo razem. Wy razem sypialiście. Mam wrażenie, że nie ma równowagi i trochę mi to przeszkadza – przyznaje.

I Tony jest zaskoczony, kiedy Steve to mówi, bo to kwintesencja tego, co chodzi mu po głowie od wczoraj. Nie potrafił tej myśli ubrać w odpowiednie słowa, a teraz wydają się takie nieskomplikowane.

Dociera do niego też, że Steve ostatnio spędzał z nim coraz więcej czasu, chcąc być może zatrzeć ich wcześniejszy brak kontaktu. Pewnych rzeczy nie można było jednak nadrobić.

\- Może wyjdziecie razem? – proponuje James i ewidentnie nie chce tego.

Nie trudno to odgadnąć po tym jak z ociąganiem im to podsuwa.

\- Nie – odpowiada spokojnie. – Skoro jesteśmy w tym razem, to jesteśmy w tym razem i jakoś sobie poradzimy.

\- Też razem – kpi Steve, ale mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dziękuję za wspaniałe komentarze wszystkim :D

Pepper czeka na niego w samochodzie na dole. Odmawia pojawienia się w jego sypialni z dwóch powodów; jest znany ze spóźniania się na podobne kolacje, ale za to nigdy nie pozwolił czekać kobiecie na siebie. Kiedy Potts odkryła ten związek, postanowiła, że to będzie jej sposób na niego i wywierała na niego całkiem świadomie presję.

Stara się zatem zebrać, chociaż to wcale nie jest łatwe, bo jego szafa jest pełna garniturów i już dawno nie pracował ze stylistą. Jego wygląd bowiem jest składową wielu czynników, z którym jedynie broda była jego świadomym wyborem

\- Dobrze wyglądasz – mówi James, kiedy mija ich w salonie.

Czuje wzrok Steve’a na sobie i to wydaje się lepsze nawet niż komentarz.

\- Może cię podwieziemy? – proponuje.

\- I z własnej woli mam siedzieć z Pepper w limuzynie? – upewnia się Barnes. – Przejdę się.

\- Albo weź jeden z samochodów – rzuca.

James przewraca oczami.

\- Chyba wraz z ochroniarzem, który będzie go pilnował – kpi Barnes.

\- Kiedyś będziemy musieli porozmawiać o tym dlaczego mamy w garażu komplet aut do koloru do wyboru, a ty dalej chodzisz piechotą albo jeździsz metrem – oznajmia mu. – Ale nie teraz, bo Pepper mnie zabije – dodaje, zerkając nerwowo na zegarek.

Nie jest jeszcze spóźniony, co jest przyjemną odmianą. Nie odczuwa palącej niechęci i nudy na samą myśl o spotkaniu. W zasadzie trochę brakowało mu tego typu adrenaliny. Od czasu do czasu mógłby użyć swoich starych sztuczek albo ogólnie wizerunku, żeby osłonić Potts przed idiotami. Odwracał uwagę, a wtedy ona ich załatwiała na czysto.

Stanowili doskonały duet.

Jego palce zaczynają mrowić, kiedy podchodzi do Jamesa, ale ten rodzaj ekscytacji też jest mile widziany. Całuje go, a potem Steve’a i znika w windzie, bo teraz z pewnością już nagina czas.

 

****

 

Wykazuje swoje zainteresowanie Koreańczykami, gdy tak naprawdę to Potts prowadzi rozmowę. Przeczytał jej notatki, żeby nie wyjść na idiotę, ale nie poświęcił nawet chwili na przejrzenie umowy. Nie wie do czego dążą i to sprawia, że rozmowa z nim jest tak trudna. Stark Industries czegoś chce; może koreańskiej technologii, a może pieniędzy. Ci dwaj przed nim, w drogich garniturach, przeanalizowali już sytuację i zapewne podobnie jak Pepper, wiedzą co jest grane.

On jednak nie stosuje się do żadnych zasad, starając się po prostu uzyskać jak najlepsze warunki, nie znając w ogóle punktów nacisku.

Pepper patrzy na niego karcąco, bo to nie pierwszy raz. Jest przekonany, że też ją bawi to, że Koreańczycy nie mają pojęcia co z nim zrobić.

Jest mistrzem wszelkich strategii biznesowych.

Rozmawiają o otwarciu fabryki w Korei Południowej, więc może chodzi o tereny do eksploatacji, a może o tanią siłę roboczą. Od jakiegoś czasu przegląda tylko sprawozdania Pepper, nie wgłębiając się zanadto, ale zaczyna go nagle interesować do czego Potts zmierza. Nigdy nie weszli na rynek azjatycki aż z takim przytupem.

Sprzedawał już patenty i umożliwiał fuzje pomniejszych firm córek, które ojciec powołał do życia, ale Pepper planowała cos zupełnie innego.

\- Nie wiem czy mi się to podoba – stwierdza, bo ma do tego pełne prawo. – Bez obrazy, ale co my będziemy robić w Azji? – pyta nie dlatego, że ma problem z chińskimi czy japońskimi wynalazkami, ale głównie przez to, że oni już są genialni i nie widzi tam pola do swojego sposobu rozwiązywania problemów.

Wszyscy patrzą na niego jak na idiotę, więc unosi kieliszek z wodą mineralną do góry w niemym toaście.

\- Tony – wzdycha Pepper.

\- Tylko pytam, co będziemy robić w Azji – powtarza niewinnie. – Wszyscy wydaję się w temacie, ale ja tego nie widzę – cmoka.

Widzi jak Koreańczycy zaczynają panikować. Zapewne trudno to nazwać histerią, odkąd wymieniają między sobą jedynie spojrzenia, w ich kulturze to jednak już pełna, zaawansowana i niczym niepowstrzymywana panika.

Tony jest z siebie naprawdę dumny.

Kolejną godzinę bardzo dyskretnie i niezbyt nachalnie próbują przekonać go, że powinien założyć fabrykę również w Korei. Nie wiedział nawet, że to taki ciekawy kraj dopóki nie usłyszał o jego historii oraz mineralnych złożach. Gdyby mieli vibranium, już dawno miałby tam swoje kopalnie, ale nie ma nic przeciwko pozostałym metalom.

Pepper wydaje się zirytowany tym jak dobrze mu poszło, ale nie wie dlaczego.

W końcu są drużyną.

 

***  
  
Odbierają Jamesa z pubu i do Tony’ego dociera, że żaden nie pomyślał o tym, że Pepper będzie wracała wraz z nim. Happy wydaje się rozbawiony miną Barnesa, który zauważa Potts dopiero, kiedy prawie na niej siada.

\- Cholera – wyrywa się Jamesowi.

Jego policzki są zaróżowione od wypitego alkoholu. Nie jest pijany, ale na tyle wstawiony, że próbuje jakoś wziąć się w garść, co wygląda przekomicznie. Nie widział Jamesa w tym stanie chyba nigdy. Nie ma pojęcia ile Barnes tym razem wypił, ale jest przekonany, że ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że obaj z Wilsonem są weteranami. Przy nim czy przy Steve’ie James sobie tak nie pozwala. Zapewne dzielili się wzajemnie z sobą historiami z pola walki i tym wszystkim, czego on i Steve nie zrozumieliby. Czasami Rhodes próbuje z nim porozmawiać o wojsku, ale Tony po prostu nie łapie pewnych niuansów.

Pogodził się z już z tym.

Tymczasem James siedzi spięty, trzymając ręce przy sobie, tak skrepowany, jakby się bał, że przez przypadek dotknie Pepper. Ma ochotę się roześmiać, ale nie robi tego, bo to może być problem tak zwanej przeszłości. Chce, aby Potts lubiła Barnesa, bo są namiastką rodziny dla niego. Wie, że nic nie poradzi, jeśli nie zapanuje między nimi pokój, ale miło czasami pomarzyć.

\- Spotkanie się udało? – pyta James nagle. – Panno Potts?

Uśmiech Pepper jest rozbrajająco drapieżny. James nie ma szans w walce z nią jeden na jeden, bo Potts pożerała na śniadanie nie takich ludzi. James też nie prowadzi żadnej akcji zaczepnej. Chce być miły, co Tony naprawdę docenia.

\- Pepper – rzuca krótko, spoglądając na swoją przyjaciółkę.

Wydaje się zaskoczona, że w ogóle cokolwiek wtrącił, nawet jeśli to jej imię wypowiedziane odpowiednim ostrzegawczym tonem. Nie wie czy przekonuje ją jego niema prośba, bo nawet upomnienie z jego strony jest jedynie apelem. Zna zbyt długo Pepper, aby nie wiedzieć, że zawsze robiła dokładnie to co uważała za słuszne. Pod tym względem przypominali siebie wzajemnie tak bardzo, że czasami zastanawiał się czy nie wychował ich ten sam Jarvis.

\- Spotkanie uznałabym za owocne, gdyby nie to, że chciałam jedynie technologii mapowania Navera, a nie przenosić jedną z naszych fabryk pod Seul – wzdycha Potts.

\- Nie przenosimy, otworzymy nową. Może rynek azjatycki to nie taki zły pomysł. Mapy mówisz? A może mały hologram? – pyta.

Pepper nie wygląda na przekonaną.

\- Przeczytałeś cokolwiek z tego, co ci dałam? – zastanawia się Potts, jakby nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Oczywiście kłamie. Firma blabla, spotkanie blabla, bądź miły i czarujący blabla, zapłać rachunek blabla – mówi.

Kącik usta Jamesa drga lekko.

\- Może jednak powinieneś zwracać uwagę na to z kim rozmawiasz i po co się z kim spotykasz – rzuca Barnes, wcale go tak bardzo z tym nie zaskakując.

\- Dziękuję – wtrąca Pepper, zanim on sam zdąża zareagować. – Co u Steve’a?

\- Rysuje – odpowiada James spokojnie. – Dużo – dodaje jeszcze nie wiedząc zapewne jak w ogóle mają ciągnąć tę rozmowę.

Na pierwszy rzut oka wszyscy sądzą, że nie mają wspólnych tematów z Potts i to jest to jedna wielka pomyłka. Pepper trochę zbyt sztywno się ubiera, chociaż może to też nie to. Już z daleka widać jak inteligentna jest, a ludzie boją się takich kobiet podświadomie wyczuwając, że te są od nich o wiele lepsze.

Tony jednak nigdy nie miał kompleksów.

\- Jak twoja rodzina? – pyta.

\- Wiesz jak to wygląda – rzuca Potts, chociaż on nie ma pojęcia. – Dużo hałasu, mama chciała wiedzieć, kiedy wyjdę za mąż – wzdycha. – A co u ciebie? Mogłeś lecieć ze mną. Nie lubię cię zostawiać w Nowym Jorku samego.

\- Nie byłem sam – wtrąca. – Pomagałem nawet w gotowaniu – informuje ją i wymownie patrzy na Jamesa, który to powoli potwierdza.

\- Nie wiem tylko dlaczego nie zostałeś na obiad świąteczny – mówi Barnes.

\- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać – odpowiada, bo taka jest prawda.

\- Nie przeszkadzałbyś – rzuca James i teraz już o tym wie.

Nie jest tylko przekonany czy byliby w tym momencie życia, gdyby nie to, że Steve i James się pokłócili w Święto Dziękczynienia. W zasadzie nie ma pojęcia jakie procesy doprowadziły do punktu, w którym są teraz, ale niczego nie żałuje. Ma talent do godzenia się w własnym losem, który przerażał już niejednego z Pepper włącznie.

Potts przysłuchiwała się ich małej wymianie zdań z miną, której nie rozgryzał. Powinien bardziej się pilnować, bo nie chciał, aby wyczuła co jest na rzeczy, zanim faktycznie nie dojdą do punktu, w którym będzie o czym mówić.

Na razie umówili się na randkę, co ekscytowało go równie mocno, co przerażało.

Nie miał pojęcia co robiono na podobnych spotkaniach. Kto kogo trzymał za rękę, kto płacił i jak rozwiążą kwestię tego, że od tygodni z sobą mieszkają.

\- Tak jak Steve powiedział, następne Święto nigdzie się nie ruszasz albo idziemy z tobą – mówi James.

\- To chyba twoje słowa – rzuca, bo nie może sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, ale tak mu się wydaje.

James wzrusza ramionami, jakby to nie miało znaczenia.

\- Czasami nie wiem co mówi Steve, a co ja. Jesteśmy bardzo często jednomyślni – przyznaje Barnes i to go przeraża najbardziej, bo zostaje sam na placu boju.

Z drugiej jednak strony do tej pory znajdywali równowagę. James nie wtrącał się w ich kłótnie, a i tych obecnie nie prowadzili. Miło jednak wiedzieć, że Barnes nie weźmie żadnej ze stron, jeśli dojdzie co do czego.

Nie wie tylko o co mieliby zacząć się nagle kłócić ze Steve’em. Rogers ostatnio go nawet komplementował i Tony nie jest idiotą, wie co to oznacza, kiedy ktoś nie potrafi utrzymać przy nim rąk przy sobie.

\- Nie macie rodzin? – pyta Pepper i może się to wydawać brutalne, ale nie taki jest jej cel.

Nie bawi jej owijanie w bawełnę w takich tematach, bo to prowadzi do nieporozumień.

\- Ojciec Steve’a zmarł bardzo dawno temu. Z Ma’ pożegnaliśmy się na wiosnę kilka lat temu – wzdycha James.

Pepper patrzy na niego wyczekująco i do Tony’ego dociera nagle, że poza sporadycznymi przypadkami nigdy nie słyszał o rodzicach Jamesa. Nie są specjalnie wylewni w tym temacie, ale miał jakieś pojęcie o tym, że Rogersów na tym świecie już po prostu nie było.

\- To temat na całkiem inną rozmowę – mówi James tymczasem i wzrusza ramionami, jakby nie chciał robić z tego wielkiej sprawy.

Pepper musi wiedzieć coś w jego oczach, bo odpuszcza.

 

***  
  
Znajdują Steve’a śpiącego na kanapie. Szkicownik musiał wypaść mu z rąk, bo leży otwarty na dywanie i Tony zamiera, kiedy go podnosi, bo nagle patrzy na siebie, swoje roboty, siebie i Jamesa siedzących na tej kanapie, a nawet ich trójkę gotującą razem.

James zerka ponad jego ramieniem, a potem obejmuje go lekko od tyłu.

\- Steve zawsze rysuje to co mu się podoba – informuje go Barnes.

\- To lepsze niż zdjęcia – przyznaje.

I nie dodaje, że tych nie ma zbyt wielu. Tabloidy tak dokumentowały jego życie, że nie widział sensu tworzenia albumów rodzinnych. Zresztą byłby na nich on, roboty, Pepper, Rhodes i Happy. Nie chce za kilka lat oglądać tych zdjęć i czuć się tak samotnym jak na nich. Rysunki Steve’a jednak wydają się przenosić całkiem inne emocje. Są **razem** i to dosłownie. Rogers uchwycił wszystko, co tylko mógł; mowę ich ciała, spojrzenia i gesty.

Nie wiedział, że ołówek potrafi przenieść tak wiele emocji.

Nie wie czy w ogóle powinien na to patrzeć, bo odnosi wrażenie, że wkrada się w taką sferę życia Steve’a, w której nie powinien przebywać bez wyraźnego pozwolenia. James jednak nie zabiera mu z rąk notatnika, więc pozwala sobie przewrócić kilka kolejnych stron, aż dociera do pierwszego rysunku, którego jest bohaterem.

James sztywnieje, więc jest równie zszokowany co on, kiedy patrzy na reaktor łukowy w swojej klatce piersiowej. Steve musiał narysować go z pamięci tamtego dnia, kiedy się pokłócili, dobre tygodnie temu. Od tamtej pory wydarzyło się tak wiele, że niemal nie pamiętał o co wtedy poszło. Jak bardzo wtedy sobie nie ufali i działali na nerwy.

Nie wie czego próbuje się doszukać na tym rysunku, ale widzi siebie jako pewnego siebie i silnego. Nigdy nie myślał o sobie w takich kategoriach, więc nie może nie przesunąć palcami po płaszczyźnie kartki w poszukiwaniu czegoś jeszcze. To jednak tylko rysunek i nie ma drugiego dna.

\- Kiedy Steve widział cię bez koszulki? – pyta nagle James, zaskakując go odrobinę.

\- Nie powiedział ci? – dziwi się. – Pokłóciliśmy się.

Barnes wzdycha, jakby go to nie zszokowało jakoś mocno.

\- I jakoś tak wyszło, że pokazałem mu reaktor – przyznaje.

Zerka na śpiącego wciąż Rogersa i jakoś trudno mu uwierzyć, że dotarli do tego punktu, w którym są obecnie. Ciało Jamesa jest przyjemnie ciepłe i ten jeden raz, kiedy Barnes go obejmuje w jego ustach nie pojawia się gorycz. Odpręża się, bo może. Wciąż badają swoje granice, chociaż wydawało mu się, że obiecywali sobie, że nic się nie zmieni aż podejmą decyzję po kolacji. Odnosi wrażenie, że zdecydowali już teraz, a przynajmniej próbują oswoić się ze sobą do piątku, co jest równie denerwujące, co ekscytujące.

Tęsknił za Jamesem i jego dotykiem, ale teraz wszystko jest o wiele lepsze, bo nie robią niczego w pośpiechu.

\- Zaniesiesz go do sypialni? Nie powinien spać na tej kanapie. Nie da się na niej nawet wygodnie siedzieć – stwierdza.

Steve wygląda na o wiele młodszego, kiedy leży tak spokojnie i nie patrzy na nich jak na idiotów. Nie wie czy nie poprosiłby go o dowód tożsamości, gdyby się nie znali.

\- Nie lubi tego – wzdycha James. – Za chwile go obudzę. Nigdy nie lubił, kiedy ktoś go gdzieś przenosił – tłumaczy.

\- Idiotyzm – prycha Tony, chociaż z drugiej strony w zasadzie nie powinien się chyba dziwić.

Uczucie bezradności to też nie coś za czym przepada. Rozumie zatem w czym rzecz i stara się tego nie przypisywać nawet jako efektu kompleksów. Steve z ich trójki jest najniższy i najlżejszy. Nigdy nie mówił, że mu to przeszkadzało, ale mimo wszystko to jednak może być dla kogoś problem. Rogers jednak z ich trójki jest również najbardziej stanowczy i uparty.

James całuje go w kark, zanim zabiera ręce. Mija go powoli i pochyla się nad Steve’em, budząc go bardzo ostrożnie.

 

***  
  
Tony orientuje się, że notatnik Steve’a jest w jego sypialni następnego dnia. Zabiera go z sobą na śniadanie, bo Rogers z pewnością go już szuka. Nie przeglądał kolejnych kart, bo to zbyt inwazyjne. Nie wie czy to co czuje można nazwać skrępowaniem, ale nie potrafi się przemóc.

James jest już przygotowany do wyjścia, dopija jedynie ostatnie łyki kawy. Trzyma kubek metalową dłonią nie pierwszy raz, ale nie trudno zauważyć, że lewa ręka zaczyna faktycznie przejmować prowadzenie, jakby Barnes ufał sobie i technologii coraz bardziej. Nie ma większego komplementu dla ich dzieła i notuje w głowie, aby wspomnieć o tym Helen.

Steve prawie przyprawia go o zawał, kiedy szczypie go w tyłek, mijając go w drodze do ekspresu.

Nie przypomina sobie, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś go tak potraktował. Istnieje cała lista rzeczy, które w życiu robił i za które powinien się wstydzić, a które nie wywarły na nim żadnego wrażenia. Tym bardziej nie rozumie dlaczego nagle zaczyna się czerwienić. Policzki pieką go jak nigdy w życiu i najchętniej ukryłby się gdzieś, ale James gapi się na niego całkiem otwarcie z tym głupim wszystkowiedzącym uśmieszkiem na ustach, który można znienawidzić.

Steve jest oczywiście nieświadom tego, co robi. Albo dobrze wie, tylko ma to gdzieś. Przygotowuje dla niego kawę, co w zasadzie jest miłe.

James przepuszcza go, przysuwając się do Tony’ego z miną, która wróży kłopoty, więc w jego życiu nic tak naprawdę się nie zmieniło. Czuje się tak, jakby polowano na niego, z tą różnicą, że tym razem wyczekuje na to, co zrobi drapieżnik z przyjemnością.

Nie wie czy jest rozczarowany, że James jedynie całuje go w policzek, kiedy ostawia kubek.

\- Znalazłeś mój notatnik – rzuca Steve nagle.

\- Zabrałem twój notatnik – poprawia go i chociaż bardzo tego nie chce, muszą na ten temat porozmawiać. – Nie rysuj więcej reaktora – prosi go cicho.

Steve tężeje i bardzo powoli się obraca w jego kierunku. Naprawdę się cieszy, że James zjeżdża już windą na parter, bo chciał tę rozmowę przeprowadzić w jak najmniejszym gronie. Jakimś cudem za każdym razem, kiedy projektuje coś cudownego dla świata, równie łatwo zamienić to w morderczą broń zagłady.

\- Masz dobre oko do szczegółów – podejmuje. – Nie opatentowałem reaktora, żeby nikt nie znał jego planów. Zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto mimo wszystko wykorzysta pomysł, a do biura patentowego musiałbym zgłosić każdą najmniejszą specyfikacje – wyjaśnia. – I nie ukrywam, że… - urywa, bo nie wie jak to powiedzieć.

\- Boisz się, że kiedy następnym razem ktoś postanowi cię zabić, będzie miał ułatwioną sprawę – odgaduje Steve. – Nie ściągnąłeś koszulki w Malibu. Zawsze chodzisz w koszulce – rzuca, jakby to wyjaśniało skąd zna nagle jego największe lęki. – To raczej rozsądne, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, w których to pojawiło się w twojej klatce piersiowej – dodaje.

Tony otwiera usta, ale nie wie w zasadzie co powiedzieć. Spodziewał się raczej ciężkiej batalii, po której Steve obraziłby się na niego. Niewiele osób tak łatwo przyjmuje do zrozumienia pewne rzeczy. Pepper nazywała go paranoikiem.

\- Raz go narysowałem – ciągnie dalej Steve. – Potem do mnie dotarło, że to faktycznie nie jest dobry  pomysł, żeby… - urywa. – Możesz zabrać rysunek i zniszczyć – obiecuje mu.

\- Mam sejf – oznajmia mu Tony. – Bardzo mi się podoba. Po prostu… do sejfu – decyduje i Steve uśmiecha się do niego lekko, jakby ta wizja mu się naprawdę podobała.

\- Więc przeglądałeś moje rysunki – podejmuje Rogers ponownie, wracając do robienia śniadania.

\- Notatnik wylądował na podłodze po tym jak zasnąłeś – wyjaśnia.

Steve nie wydaje się jednak zdenerwowany, więc najwyraźniej nie ma nic przeciwko. Gdyby ktoś jemu myszkował w prywatnych rzeczach, z pewnością nie byłby tak wyrozumiały. Niczego jednak nie trzyma w Wieży nie bez powodu. Pepper nie raz i nie dwa proponowała mu, żeby chociaż zdjęcie rodziców trzymał przy łóżku. Mówiła, że to zdrowe. Ewidentnie nie znała Howarda.

\- Może kiedyś zapozujesz dla mnie? – pyta Steve nagle i to nie pierwsza taka propozycja.

Jakimś cudem jednak brzmi to o wiele dwuznaczniej niż poprzednio, a i wtedy w jego głowie pojawiały się różne wizje.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Bucky nigdy nie jest w stanie tyle wysiedzieć, ale może byłbyś go zdolny skłonić do tego. Byłem zaskoczony, że tak cierpliwie znosi kalibracje – ciągnie dalej Steve.

\- Nie nazwałbym to cierpliwością – stwierdza, chociaż coś w tym jest. – Może krępuje go, że na niego patrzysz – podrzuca, kiedy ta myśl pojawia się w jego głowie.

Nie uważa się bynajmniej za cudownego modela. Nie ma kompleksów na punkcie swojego wyglądu, ale kiedy Steve spogląda na niego; skupiony, drobiazgowy, rozkładając go na części pierwsze, traci całą swoją pewność siebie.

\- Całkiem możliwe – słyszy w odpowiedzi. - Ciebie też? – pyta Steve wprost.

\- Gdybyś wylądował po drugiej stronie, zrozumiałbyś w czym rzecz – odpowiada.

\- Całkiem możliwe. A chce mnie pan narysować, panie Stark? – pyta Steve nagle.

Tony nie znajduje na to odpowiedzi. Całe życie walczył z tym, żeby nie nazywano go _Panem Starkiem_ , ale chyba nagle zaczyna mu się to podobać.

 

***  
  
Gdyby ze Steve’em konkurowali o coś, uznałby, że Rogers gra nieczysto. Jakimś cudem Steve jest jednak w jego drużynie. Sytuacja Tony’ego wcale jednak nie ulega zmianie, bo Rogers szczypie go w pośladek ilekroć ma ku temu okazję. Nie robi tego z premedytacją, z pełną świadomością tego, że Tony przez to się rumieni, bo najwyraźniej James się nie podzielił tym z nim. Dla Steve’a to najwyraźniej całkiem naturalny odruch.

Tony nie ma bynajmniej nic przeciwko, gdyby nie to, że Barnes szczerzy się do niego szeroko i wrednie za każdym razem.

Kiedy siedzą przy stole, Steve przesuwa palcami po jego odsłoniętym ramieniu, kiedy wstaje, żeby zabrać brudne naczynia. Jego skóra mrowi w ten przyjemny ekscytujący sposób. Jego ciało jest jak naelektryzowane, budzące się do życia i gotowe. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Steve przez cały czas go dotyka ani dlaczego tak bardzo na to reaguje.

To musi być jakiś etap rytuału związanego z randkowaniem, bo James robi dokładnie to samo, ale jakby bardziej powściągliwie. Nie zabiera mu długo dojście do wniosku, że Steve jest tym bardziej spontanicznym, który nie stroni od kontaktu. Potem dostrzega więcej niuansów; jak ten, że to Rogers zazwyczaj jest tym, który inicjuje dotyk nawet pomiędzy nimi.

Sam nie ma w zwyczaju wchodzenia w cudzą przestrzeń osobistą bez dobrego powodu. Z Jamesem nigdy nie macali się jak praca nastolatków, kiedy to nie miało do niczego prowadzić. Zaczyna jednak rozumieć, że to, co robi Steve buduje pewnego rodzaju intymność, a w jego przypadku i napięcie, które zaczyna być niemożliwe do zniesienia.

Kiedy zdecydowali się na piątkową kolację, sądził, że wrócą do punktu, w którym byli, gdzie jedli wspólnie posiłki, wymieniali się anegdotami z całego dnia, a potem rozchodzili się do swoich spraw. Tymczasem siedzi między nimi na kanapie, z ręką Jamesa na kolanie i palcami Steve’a we włosach. Nie wiedział nawet, że jego kark jest tak wrażliwy.

\- Co oglądamy? – pyta, bo James nie wybrał jak dotąd niczego.

Nie przeszkadza mu to, odkąd nie specjalnie przepada za telewizją, ale potrzebuje jakiegoś rozpraszacza. Symulacje w warsztacie dobiegły końca, więc czeka na kolejne wyniki. Na początku kolejnego tygodnia odwiedzi laboratoria za miastem. Szef działu badawczego przygotował dla niego kilka pomieszczeń, które odpowiadały jego potrzebom. Nie zabrał im aż tak wiele sprzętu, ale dwóch doktorantów zgłosiło się, aby mu asystować. Nie potrzebuje pomocy, ale nie chce też odcinać firmy od swoich badań. Nie jest członkiem zespołu, ale coraz częściej zastanawia się nad dołączeniem do niego.

\- Możemy wyjść do kina – proponuje nagle Steve.

Nie jest to najgorszy pomysł. Tony podejrzewa jednak, że wizja jego kina i kina Steve’a się różnią. Ma też na dysku całą kolekcję filmów, których nigdy nie miał czasu obejrzeć. Pepper dbała, aby chociaż klasyki mu nie umknęły, ale nie przywiązywał do tego aż takiej wagi.

Nie jest aż takim fanem.

\- No nie wiem – rzuca.

\- A byłeś kiedyś w kinie nie na premierze? – pyta ciekawie Steve, a do niego dociera, że to nie jest normalny temat rozmów ani całkiem standardowa reakcja, której spodziewa się od Rogersa.

\- Wygooglowałeś mnie? – wyrywa mu się, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

Steve wydawał się wcześniej żyć w błogiej nieświadomości. Nie wiedział o nim nic albo bardzo niewiele, do tego stopnia, że umknął mu zarówno Afganistan jak i kolejne przemiany ostatnich miesięcy. Nie komentował też sukienki Sharon z tamtego bankietu, a z pewnością zrobiono im z tuzin zdjęć, kiedy nie tak znowu dyskretnie wymykali się z przyjęcia.

Steve wydaje się spłoszony, chociaż nie ma ku temu żadnych powodów. Tony’ego to może nie cieszy, ale i tak długo Rogers powstrzymywał się przed wyszukaniem go. Niewielu miało taką cierpliwość. Czasami googlowano go w jego obecności, a potem proszono o autograf na jednym z tych zdjęć, gdzie znajdował się w towarzystwie modele Victorias Secret.

James marszczy brwi, jakby nic mu o tym nie było wiadomo.

\- Nie mogłeś go po prostu spytać? – rzuca Barnes i wydaje się zawiedziony. – Wiesz, normalnie na randce. Wszyscy teraz wszystkich wyszukują w sieci – skarży się.

\- Nie chciałem… - zaczyna Steve, ale urywa, bo chyba nie ma zbyt wiele na swoją obronę.

\- Jakie wnioski? – wtrąca Tony, bo jedynie to go interesuje.

Na tej planecie nie ma nikogo, kto nie słyszałby o nim. Niemal każdy ma dostęp do sieci, więc nie tylko można zobaczyć jego zdjęcia czy krótkie filmiki nakręcone podczas jego wykładów czy imprez, ale również poczytać komentarze. Tony wie, że te ostatnie potrafią przysparzać kłopotów. Sharon nie wierzyła niczemu, co przeczytała w gazetach, ale ona żyła jego światem przez pewien czas, więc wiedziała jak kłamstwa szybko stawały się prawdą, kiedy powtarzano jest dostatecznie długo.

Do tej pory unikali mediów i nie rozmawiali o tym, co zrobią, gdy będą razem. Pewnego dnia jednak James i Steve mieli zmierzyć się z paparazzi, kłamstwami i pomówieniami. Powinni przemyśleć czy gra jest warta świeczki już teraz.

\- Naprawdę spałeś z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi? – pyta Steve.

Nie jest zaskoczony tym, co Rogersa zainteresowało najbardziej. Steve nie wydaje się jednak zażenowany. Tony nie rozpoznaje tego tonu, więc nie wie czego się od niego oczekuje.

\- Bo wiem, że masz wielkie ego, ale… - urywa sugestywnie Steve.

Tony nie może się nie roześmiać.

\- Ego nie ma z tym nic wspólnego – oznajmia. – Nie potwierdzam i nie zaprzeczam – dodaje już odrobinę poważniej.

Ludzie różnie reagowali na artykuły o nim. Pepper nie chciała z nim pracować dopóki nie dotarło do niej, że faktycznie był geniuszem. Rhodes zazdrościł mu reputacji dopóki nie odkrył, że jak każdy kij i ten miał dwa końce. Happy generalnie zamykał oczy i udawał, że niczego nie widzi.

Nie wie czy to problem. Badał się w przeszłości i bada się nadal systematycznie. Może przedstawić im ministreszczenie bez problemu i nawet się nie obrazi. Chyba tak powinno się robić, bo ufanie komuś na słowo honoru to nie jest najbardziej rozsądna rzecz w tych czasach.

Wie, że jego reputacja nie jest cudowna. Może sobie tylko wyobrazić jakie historie o nim wymyślano, kiedy kogoś ponosiła fantazja.

Steve milczy, przyglądając mu się dłuższą chwilę. Nie ma pojęcia jaki jest werdykt, czy jakiś  został wydany i czy w ogóle chce go poznać. Osądzano go już zaocznie, bez możliwości obrony. Czasami zadawano mu listę idiotycznych pytań, na które nie odpowiadał. Nigdy się nie bronił i nie zamierzał nagle zacząć. Tamtego Tony’ego Starka już nie było, chociaż nie pożegnał się z nim dobrowolnie. I z drugiej strony, patrząc na to co miał teraz, nie zamierzał wracać do tamtego etapu w swoim życiu.

\- Ile osób zaprosiło cię na randkę? – pyta nagle Steve.

I jak zwykle trafia w sedno.

Tony zabiera pilot z dłoni Jamesa, czując się odrobinę nieswojo i włącza _Downtown Abbey_ , bo chce jednak sprawdzić nad czym Happy zachwyca się tak bardzo.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podrzucam jeszcze jeden rozdział dzisiaj, bo jutro będzie dość mocno zajęty dzień :) 
> 
> Smacznego!

Steve nie zadaje mu więcej pytań i może to w pewnym sensie błogosławieństwo. Nie traktuje go też inaczej, czego się trochę obawiał. Nie wie jak James czuje się z plotkami na jego temat, a nawet faktami, bo pewne sceny jednak udokumentowano zdjęciami czy filmami. Nigdy nie rozmawiali na ten temat i Barnes jedynie kpił z jego sławy, kiedy odnosił się do jego celebryckiego życia.

W Wieży robi się cicho za każdym razem, kiedy wychodzą do pracy. Tony dostosowuje się do nich, nie całkiem świadomie aż w okolicy czwartku dociera do niego, że nie pracował w nocy od kilku tygodni, a jego najdłuższa sesja w warsztacie to osiem godzin. Rekord wynoszący siedemdziesiąt dziewięć pozostanie niepobity i prawie odczuwa żal z tym związany.

Nie musi patrzeć na zegarek, żeby wiedzieć, że Steve niebawem wjedzie na poziom mieszkalny Wieży. W zasadzie zamknął już poszczególne pliki, zapisując co ważniejsze zmiany. Dummy czeka już koło drzwi, jakby doskonale wiedział, że zostanie opuszczony, a Tony pojawi się dopiero następnego dnia rano.

Co zaskakujące; żaden z jego projektów nie cierpi. Powoli popycha do przodu projekt protezy, nowego reaktora i kilka drobniejszych pomysłów, które przyszły mu do głowy w poprzednich dniach. Wymienia maile z Helen i Charliem – głową działu badawczego _Stark Industries_ , a nawet Pepper, która wydaje się z tej grupy najbardziej zaniepokojona jego systematyczną pracą.

Nie robi tego specjalnie. Raczej zmiany same następują i nie do końca podoba mu się to, że nie jest w stanie ich kontrolować. Wie, że jest w tej chwili bardziej rzemieślnikiem niż geniuszem, ale to taki etap w czasie projektu, gdzie Jarvis musi przeprowadzać dla niego obliczenia, a to trochę zajmuje. Nie jest w stanie przeskoczyć tego i zająć się czymś bardziej w jego stylu.

Nie wątpi też, że reaktor łukowy to największe jego dzieło. Nie wie czy chce wynaleźć coś lepszego i doskonalszego, bo będzie to oznaczało zmianę dziedziny, a energia odnawialna daje mu spokój, którego potrzebuje.

Wyjeżdża na piętro akurat w tym samym momencie, w którym Steve zaczyna przygotowywać się do ugotowania obiadu. Podchodzi do Rogersa i całuje go w policzek, bo podoba mu się jak znajome jest to uczucie. Lubi samą świadomość tego, że może to zrobić. Coś w nim się nadal kurczy, ale podejrzewa, że zostanie z tym uczuciem do końca życia, bo nie można mieć wszystkiego.

Jeśli Steve zauważa, że Tony zachowuje się trochę irracjonalnie, nie mówi ani słowa. Obejmuje go jednak odrobinę dłużej. I Tony wie, że nie powinien, ale coś w nim jest nieprzyjemnie rozedrgane. Policzki Steve’a są trochę szorstkie i jego własne zapewne w dotyku są wcale nie lepsze. Całuje więc Rogersa jeszcze raz w szczękę, a potem w okolice ucha. Steve zaciska palce na jego pośladkach i nie wie nawet skąd wzięły się tam jego ręce, ale nie wie czy chce się nad tym teraz zastanawiać. Steve popycha go w stronę lady, która zaczyna mu się wbijać w plecy, kiedy Rogers na niego napiera. Kiedy w końcu zaczynają się całować, nie wie co zrobić, bo to jest tak dobre i tak złe zarazem.

\- Nie powinniśmy poczekać na Jamesa? – pyta, bo to pierwsze, co przychodzi mu do głowy, kiedy się od siebie odrywają na ułamek sekundy.

\- To się tutaj na tym zatrzyma – informuje go Steve, przesuwając palce na jego biodra.

Tony nie wierzy mu nawet przez ułamek sekundy. Głównie dlatego, że są do siebie tak dociśnięci, że czuje dokładnie jak bardzo Steve nie chce, aby się to zatrzymało tu i teraz. I sam nie wie, co w ogóle chodziło mu po głowie, kiedy zaczął całować Steve’a. Może znów chciał się poczuć żywy.

Steve uśmiecha się lekko, zerkając na zegarek i do Tony’ego dociera, że chyba przegapił dźwięk windy, bo nie są już sami. James spogląda na nich początkowo zaskoczony, ale nie urażony, więc odrobinę mu z tego powodu lepiej. Nie ma pojęcia jakie są zasady, bo tych jeszcze nie ustalili. A potem James uśmiecha się do nich w takim sposób, że robi mu się odrobinę goręcej, a Steve, jakby wiedział co chodzi mu po głowie, bo znowu ociera się o niego swoim kroczem.

\- Cholera – wyrywa mu się i nagle nie wie, co zrobić z rękami.

Steve napiera na niego tak bardzo, przyszpilając go do lady, że pozostaje mu jedynie się poddać i oprzeć łokcie za sobą. Od razu czuje usta Steve’a na swojej szyi, i nie ma pojęcia jak Rogers może twierdzić, że to się tutaj na tym skończy.

\- Przegapił, kiedy rano mówiłeś, że wracasz wcześniej – mówi nagle Steve.

\- Yhym, widzę. Jeśli zaczniesz lekko przygryzać to miejsce, gdzie szyja łączy się z barkiem… - zaczyna James i urywa.

I Tony nie wie, kiedy zamknął oczy, ale otwiera je natychmiast i patrzy na Barnesa zszokowany i podniecony, i…

Steve zaczyna całować go po karku, ostrożnie i delikatnie, jakby szukając miejsca, o którym James mówił i nie ma pojęcia, co dokładnie czuje w tym momencie. Nie zrywają z siebie ubrań w przypływie chwili, ale i tak odnosi wrażenie, że to co robią jest nagłe i krew gotuje się w nim, kiedy czuje jak twardy Steve jest. Nie wie o jakim punkcie wspomina James, ale dociera do niego o co chodzi, kiedy Rogers go znajduje, przygryzając lekko, a potem liżąc. Kolana się pod nim uginają i w miejscu trzyma go jedynie Steve.

Nie wie jaki dźwięk wydaje, ale czuje westchnienie Rogersa na swojej skórze.

I wszystko urywa się tak nagle jak się zaczyna. Jest tak boleśnie twardy, ale ma ochotę załkać, szczególe kiedy dociera do niego, że Steve patrzy na niego całkiem przytomnie.

\- Pozwolisz mi zrobić teraz spokojnie obiad? – pada pytanie.

I Tony przez chwilę nie wie nawet kto do niego mówi.

Steve nie odsuwa się początkowo, ale dociera do niego, że to kwestia kilku minut jak będą musieli się rozdzielić. Podświadomie wie, że jest głodny, ale dla kontynuowania tego tutaj jest w stanie przeżyć bez jedzenia jeszcze kilka godzin.

\- Możemy coś zamówić – proponuje.

James śmieje się tak głośno, że czar chwili w zasadzie pryska. Steve zabiera ręce z jego bioder, a on zaczyna czuć jak bardzo lada zaczęła wbijać się w jego plecy. Odsuwają się od siebie, ale nie na tyle daleko, żeby Rogers nie pocałował go jeszcze lekko w usta.

Nie ma pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić i to chyba widać, bo James obejmuje go rękami, kiedy tylko znajduje się w jego zasięgu. Słyszy jak Barnes mocniej wciąga powietrze do płuc, jakby chciał poczuć zmieszane zapachy ich obu. Woda kolońska Steve’a jest przyjemnie męska, lekko pieprzna. On sam z pewnością trąci smarem. Powinien się ewidentnie wykąpać.

\- Czyli… - zaczyna i nie wie nawet co chciał powiedzieć.

Nie czuje się tak, jakby przechodził z rąk do rąk, bo James zadowala się ewidentnie obejmowaniem go, chociaż wie, że to co trąca go w pośladki to z pewnością nie telefon komórkowy.

\- Pytałeś czy nie powinniśmy poczekać na Bucky’ego – przypomina mu Steve, zaczynając kroić jednocześnie warzywa. – W zasadzie nie wiem. Powinniśmy? – pyta Steve i zerka na nich.

\- Nie jestem urażony – odpowiada Barnes bez zająknięcia. – Czy ktoś będzie urażony, jeśli pozostali nie poczekają? – pyta.

\- Nie – mówią obaj ze Steve’em i nie może nie zerknąć na Rogersa.

James pochyla się i gryzie go w dokładnie to samo miejsce, którego Steve szukał wcześniej. Uczucie, które rozchodzi się po jego ciele jest nie do opisania. Jest przekonany, że jego erekcję widać teraz przez spodnie, bo Steve zerka na nich raz po raz, rozpraszając się podczas krojenia warzyw.

\- Więc tak to robiliście – rzuca w końcu Rogers z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- Chryste, jesteś czasem takim dupkiem – wyrywa się Jamesowi i Tony może tylko skinąć głową, bo Barnes ma kompletnie rację.

 

***  
  
Dochodzi do siebie powoli, jego skóra nadal mrowi i to inny rodzaj rozedrgania, ale jest w stanie usiąść przy stole i zjeść spokojnie obiad. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego czuje się tak dziwnie, bo jeśli w jakiejś dziedzinie życiowej również jest geniuszem, to właśnie dotyczy to seksu. Sama jednak świadomość nadciągającej randki zmienia kompletnie wszystko i jednocześnie nic.

Jutrzejsza kolacja miała decydować czy spróbują czy nie, ale chyba podjął decyzję już dawno temu i ten ból w klatce piersiowej zmienia się w coś o wiele przyjemniejszego.

Steve uśmiecha się w jego stronę z wszystkowiedzącą miną, szczęśliwy i zadowolony z siebie. To jedno z tych połączeń, które wróży kłopoty, bo Tony czuje się jak mysz, którą złapał kot i nie zamierza jej wcale wypuścić, dopóki nie skonsumuje jej całej. Jest to jednak inny rodzaj konsumpcji; taki, na który może się zgodzić.

Trudno mu usiedzieć prosto, jego ciało napina się do granic możliwości, jakby wszystko w jego środku napierało na skórę od wewnątrz. Jakby była na mała i za ciasna.

Nie jest to nowe uczucie. Przeważenie, kiedy go nosiło rzucał się w wir pracy lub pił. Niejednokrotnie pił i pracował. Najczęściej jednak wymykał się z domu na jakieś przypadkowe przyjęcie i podrywał kogokolwiek, kto był chętny.

Steve spogląda na niego nadal i wciąż się uśmiecha, jakby doskonale wiedział do jakiego stanu go doprowadził i tylko dlatego Tony zbiera się w sobie, i dopija swój sok.

\- Jak było w pracy? – pyta.

\- Chcesz nauczyć się nowych kolorów? – grozi mu Steve, więc unosi dłonie do góry w obronnym geście.

Aktualnie nie potrzebuje nowych informacji na tym polu.

\- Musze przygotować trochę materiałów na jutro – rzuca niespodziewanie James.

Wydaje się zmęczony jak nigdy, ale nie powinno to w zasadzie nikogo dziwić. Wilson przy nim narzekał niejednokrotnie, że rozmawianie o cudzych problemach nie było tak łatwe jak ludziom się wydawało. Musiał podchodzić ludzi, tak moderować konwersacje, żeby zmierzały w bezpieczne tereny i nie zapuszczały się w miejsca, w które nie powinny.

Tony zawsze wkładał kij w mrowisko, więc nie ma pojęcia jak w ogóle robi się coś odwrotnego.

Spodziewa się, że Barnes po prostu wstanie i pójdzie do swojego pokoju, ale James całuje najpierw Steve’a długo i miękko, a potem patrzy wprost na niego. I Tony w zasadzie nie może się wręcz doczekać. Jak w zwolnionym tempie James zbliża się do niego i kiedy ich usta się łączą, nie wydaje się to trwać wieczności, ale czuje wyraźnie język drugiego mężczyzny, a jego serce zaczyna bić o wiele szybciej.

James odchodzi po chwili, mówiąc, że potrzebuje godzinki lub dwóch zanim wszystko wyleci mu z głowy.

\- Wiesz, że zostałeś sam z naczyniami? – pyta Steve.

\- Jakoś sobie poradzę – odpowiada i zaskakujące jest to, że po takim czasie wie nawet, że nie wkłada się garnków do zmywarki.

 

***  
  
James dołącza do nich dokładnie tak jak obiecuje, przerywając im trochę pracę, bo zamiast zejść do warsztatu, siedzą na kanapie, a Steve rozrysowuje kolejne narządy ruchu dla programu fundacji. Czasami korzysta ze zdjęć, które przynoszą weterani, na których mają jeszcze parzystą liczbę kończyn, częściej jednak rysuje z wyobraźni, co robi na Tonym jeszcze większe wrażenie.

James siada między nimi, co jest przyjemną odmianą. Metalowe ramię niemal natychmiast go obejmuje, więc opiera się wygodniej o kanapę i zastanawia się nad tym czy są nowe odcinki jego ulubionego teleturnieju. James chyba me jednak inne plany, bo kładzie rękę na jego karku, zaczynając go delikatnie masować.

Mrowienie wraca niemal od razu.

Tony ma ochotę przekląć, bo jest przekonany o tym, że nie położy się spać zanim sobie nie obciągnie. A to trochę upokarzające, że ta dwójka doskonale o tym wie. Niby nic nie robią, ale cały czas dbają o to, żeby go dotykać, muskać, masować i całować.

Nie może nie westchnąć przeciągle, kiedy James nie przestaje. Zaczyna się powoli rozpływać. Rozleniwia się, a jest w ogóle do niego niepodobne.

Nie wie ile czasu upływa zanim Steve kładzie na nich swoje nogi, ale to już tak znajome, że nawet to nie jest w stanie rozgonić tej mgiełki, która wydaje się go otaczać. Bez problemu mógłby zasnąć, ale jednocześnie to byłoby bardzo trudne, kiedy jego erekcja nie daje mu spokoju.

James przyciąga go bliżej siebie, zsuwając rękę na jego ramię i nie może powstrzymać westchnienia.

\- Wolisz… - zaczyna Barnes, a potem metalowy prototyp, który stworzył ponownie dotyka jego karku.

James nie czeka nawet na jego odpowiedź, tylko kontynuuje ten niespieszny masaż.

Nie wie jakim cudem jego kark jest połączony z jego penisem, ale z pewnością należy zbadać ten fenomen. Może coś jest nie tak z jego zakończenia nerwowymi albo po prostu lubi być dotykanym. Nie jest jednak wielkim kociakiem. To pierwszy raz, kiedy czuje się w ten sposób, ale może dlatego, że po raz pierwszy ktoś dotyka go tak bardzo – tak często – bez ciągłego i systematycznego dążenia do seksu.

Zaczyna mu się wydawać, że ma cały czas tego świata, a to nie jest prawda. Steve przesuwa się odrobinę aż siada na kolanach Jamesa. Uznałby to za walkę o uwagę Barnesa, ale Rogers kładzie bez ostrzeżenia rękę na jego policzku i całuje go w usta. W tej pozycji Steve jest wyższy od niego, ale jakoś sobie dają radę i jak ćma zwabiona przez światło przesuwa się w ich stronę.

A potem odrywa się od nich, bo to o wiele za dużo jak dla niego. Serce bije mu tak mocno w piersi, że niemal ociera się o cholerny reaktor.

\- Nie powinniśmy – mówi.

\- I niczego nie robimy – zapewnia go Steve, co jest albo bezczelnym kłamstwem, albo Steve do końca nie wie jak się gra w te klocki.

James prycha, jakby wiedział co chodzi mu po głowie.

\- Też uważam, że nie powinniśmy robić niczego głupiego przed pierwszą randką – rzuca Barnes. – Nie znaczy jednak, że nie możemy… - urywa znacząco, patrząc na jego usta.

Nie wie czy opierają ten związek na demokratycznych zasadach, bo jeśli tak; został przegłosowany. Nie wie zresztą czy ma cokolwiek przeciwko, kiedy James zaczyna go w końcu całować, a kątem oka dostrzega, że Steve przesuwa językiem po szyi Barnesa, jakby to była najbardziej odpowiednia rzecz do zrobienia w tej sytuacji i może jest.

Chyba zdążyli nawet coś włączyć, ale nie słyszy pytań, tylko szum własnej krwi, szczególnie wtedy, gdy Steve przenosi się na jego kolana i siada na nim okrakiem. Rogers nie jest ciężki, ale doskonale wie co robi, kiedy ociera się pośladkami o jego krocze. Tony nie ma pojęcia czy kiedykolwiek był tak podniecony, ale sytuacji nie pomaga to, że przyłapuje Jamesa na obserwowaniu ich z najbardziej wygłodniałym wyrazem twarzy, jakby widział na własne oczy.

Steve nawet nie całuje go w usta, skupiony bardziej na skubaniu jego ucha i nie może nie wygiąć się w stronę tych wąskich wrednych ust.

Od lat nie doszedł w spodnie, ale jest nawet zaskoczony, kiedy w pewnym momencie napięcie w jego podbrzuszu jest tak wielkie, że orgazm przytłacza go, dając mu ulgę. Steve nie przerywa, więc chwyta go za biodra, starając się za bardzo nie rumienić, ale to trudne, kiedy James spogląda na niego w ten sposób, na pewno niczego nie przegapiając. Barnes wydaje się spijać emocje z jego twarzy.

Steve opiera o jego czoło swoje własne, zarumieniony i podniecony. I pojęcia nie ma co w ogóle ma powiedzieć w tej sytuacji, ale James pochyla się w ich stronę, starając się jak idiota dopasować swoją twarz do ich złączonych. Tony jest geniuszem i z góry wie, że nie mogą się tak pocałować, ale urocze jest to, że Barnes i tak próbuje.

Steve wybucha w końcu śmiechem i James mu wtóruje. Tony słyszy w tle pytanie o hipotezę Riemanna, więc chyba faktycznie udało im się włączyć chociaż teleturniej.

 

***  
  
Żegnają się przed snem i trochę zastanawia się nad tym jak zareagowaliby, gdyby spytał czy może iść z nimi do pokoju. Szósty zmysł podpowiada mu, że będę uprawiać seks i chociaż wie, że dla niego gra na dzisiaj się skończyła, ma ochotę w tym uczestniczyć chociaż swoją obecnością. Z drugiej strony zaczął ziewać już dobre pól godziny wcześniej i wie, że kiedy tylko po prysznicu położy się do łóżka, z pewnością zaśnie.

Chód Steve’a jego lekko kaczy, ale to go nie dziwi, bo tylko on doszedł jak nastolatek w spodnie. Nawet nie czułby się zbytnio tym skrępowany, gdyby nie to, że jest mu naprawdę niewygodnie.

James całuje go w czoło, a potem mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, ale Tony nie ma pojęcia co to ma znaczyć. Steve nie odrywa od niego rąk, co jest równie niebezpieczne, co pozostawienie go sam na sam ze skrawkami metalu w jaskini w Afganistanie.

Nie z takich rzeczy wychodził cało, ale tym razem miał przed sobą godnego siebie przeciwnika.

\- Nie róbcie niczego, czego sam bym nie zrobił – rzuca, starając się pozbyć tej dziwnej chrypki.

Steve patrzy na niego zaskoczony.

\- Bucky śpi w drugim pokoju – informuje go Rogers. – Od czasu Dziękczynienia – dodaje pospiesznie.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta Tony, bo nie bardzo wie jak to rozumieć.

\- Najpierw z powodu kłótni – przyznaje Steve spokojnie. – A teraz… - urywa, zerkając na Jamesa, który tylko kiwa na niego głową, pozwalając mu chyba wyjaśnić to po swojemu. – A teraz, bo definiujemy coś więcej, Tony. Przestrzeń jest dobra. Żyjemy tak długo razem, że czasem nie wiem gdzie kończy się on, a zaczynam ja. I może tak nie powinno być, bo nie jesteśmy jedną osobą. Nie jesteśmy też jednomyślni. To przestało działać. A skoro teraz chcemy spotykać się z tobą, to miało sens, żeby wszystko zacząć na nowo – mówi jednym tchem.

Tony nie potrafi za bardzo w to uwierzyć i nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić. Spogląda na nich, bo zachowują się tak, jak gdyby nigdy nic i może jest w tym pewien sens, ale czuje się też winny, bo jest mu odrobinę lepiej. Nie dlatego, że James i Steve się pokłócili, ale przez to, że odnosi wrażenie, że faktycznie zaczynają od nowa. Wspominali o przeciwwadze i o tym, że James znał go odrobinę lepiej. Nie on jednak był chłopakiem Barnesa przez całe życie.

\- Och – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie odbieraj tego jako coś złego – wtrąca od razu James. – To była wspólna decyzja. Długo rozmawialiśmy – przypomina mu.

\- I będziemy spać każdy w swoim pokoju? – pyta, bo nie ma pojęcia jak to ma działać.

James śmieje się krótko i chyba to jego odpowiedź.

\- Na razie chyba tak, a potem… - urywa Steve i wzrusza ramionami.

To jedna z tych rzeczy, o których muszą porozmawiać – rozumie to. Wie też, że ludzie nie zaczynają związków od zamieszania z sobą, więc narzucenie pewnej przestrzeni jest chyba faktycznie sensownym wyjściem. Nie wyobraża sobie jednak tego na dłuższą metę, bo Steve za bardzo lubi macać to, co wpadnie mu w ręce.

Tony najczęściej ma ten zaszczyt, chociaż zaczyna rozumieć, że to głównie przez to, że James po prostu nie lubi tego typu uwagi.

Wydają się uzupełniać w ten szalenie doskonały sposób. W swojej głowie zaczyna widzieć ten związek jako logiczne następstwo rzeczy i wie, że jest skończony.

\- W moim pokoju jest największe łóżko – oznajmia im i James przewraca oczami.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt subtelny – rzuca Steve.

\- Nigdy nie bywam subtelny – prycha.

\- Bywasz, kiedy nie wiesz jaki to odniesie skutek i badasz teren – odpowiada Steve, patrząc na niego tak, jakby rozgryzł jego wszystkie sztuczki.

I może tak faktycznie jest.

\- A Bucky jest ślepy. Nigdy nic nie widział. Nie potrafił się domyślić – ciągnie dalej Steve. – Ale ja was widzę – mówi i nie brzmi to jak ostrzeżenie.

 Może obawiałby się dawniej, gdyby ktoś powiedział mu coś takiego, ale faktycznie wierzy, że Steve widzi go takim jakim jest. Odartego z pseudowładzy, którą sprawował nad tłumem na zawołanie. Bez fotela prezesa, tysiąca kochanek i może nawet bez reaktora, który nie dawał mu zasnąć.

Jest to prawie miłe uczucie.

Zawsze zastanawiał się czy pozbawiony tej całej otoczki coś sobą przedstawiał i najwyraźniej tak było.

 

***  
  
I tak dotyka się pod prysznicem, bo może nie ma osiemnastu lat, ale nadal lubi seks.

 

***  
  
Dzień zaczyna się zwyczajnie, ale nie może się nie denerwować, bo chociaż całują się tak, jakby byli razem, to wciąż idzie na pierwszą w swoim życiu randkę i nie ma pojęcia jakie zasady obowiązują. Są dorośli, więc długo żegnają się przed pracą, ale to nie oznacza, że nie chce się postarać. Nie ma tylko pojęcia co powinien zrobić.

Sharon wydaje się trochę zaskoczona, kiedy słyszy jego głos, ale prawie nie daje tego po sobie poznać.

\- Gdybym miał iść na randkę, tak hipotetycznie, co powinienem zrobić? – pyta wprost, bo owijanie w bawełnę nie ma sensu, a jego i tak nikt nie słyszy, bo siedzi zamknięty w warsztacie.

\- Randkę? – pyta podejrzliwie Carter. – Nie wiem – przyznaje.

\- Nie pomagasz – informuje ją i już zamierza się pożegnać, bo wciąż ma jeszcze Pepper w zanadrzu, kiedy nagle słyszy jak Sharon wzdycha.

\- Na twoim miejscu zastanowiłabym się, co chcesz zrobić. Masz większe możliwości niż moi chłopcy w szkole średniej – podejmuje Carter. – Możesz zabrać tego kogoś do Włoch na kolację albo na pieprzoną Wieżę Eiffla.

\- Idziemy do niewielkiej restauracji – wtrąca. – To już jest ustalone – dodaje nie wchodząc w szczegóły.

\- O! – rzuca Sharon. – To ktoś zaprosił ciebie – odgaduje. – Sprawa jest o wiele prostsza zatem, bo to ktoś stara się o ciebie, a to nie ty starasz się zaimponować komuś. Po prostu się nie upij i nie wyciągnij tuż po randce.

\- Mówiłaś, że powinienem się z kimś przespać – przypomina jej wrednie.

\- Tak, ale bez randki. Randka oznacza coś specjalnego, czego nie chcemy spieprzyć – prycha Sharon. – A my nie wyciągamy na pierwszej randce – dodaje.

Tony nie wierzy jej ani przez chwilę. Nie wie czy będą uprawiali seks ani czy się tego od niego oczekuje, ale odnosi dziwne wrażenie, że gdziekolwiek ich ten wieczór nie zaprowadzi, faktycznie będą w tym razem. Nie przesłuchał Jarvisa, ale wierzy im, że śpią w oddzielnych pokojach, bo nie mają powodu, aby mu kłamać. Ma do czynienia z najbardziej szczerymi i naiwnymi ludźmi na tej planecie, chociaż dociera do niego, że ta bezbronność i niewinność dotyczy wszystkiego prócz spraw intymnych.

Steve może i spał jedynie z Jamesem, ale bywają chwilę, że Tony ma ochotę spytać ich co robili. I pewnie ta rozmowa ich też czeka.

\- Zamierzasz wyciągnąć? – pyta nagle Sharon.

Zaczyna odnosić wrażenie, że cofnął się do podstawówki.

\- A jeśli? – prycha.

\- Użyj prezerwatyw – radzi mu Carter, jakby to było jego pierwsze rodeo.

 

***  
  
Ma ochotę spytać Potts, w której koszuli wygląda najlepiej, ale ogranicza się jedynie do wyrażenia zainteresowania obradami zarządu, na których nie był. Musi się wybrać niebawem, ale jeszcze nie widzi takiej potrzeby, szczególnie, że ostatnio przecież omawiał sprawy firmy podczas kolacji z Koreańczykami.

Kusi go, żeby głębiej zaangażować się w prace w dziale badawczym. To było jego marzeniem w czasach, gdy sądził, że jego ojciec będzie żył wiecznie. Fotel prezesa nie zagrażał mu, a chciał pracować w firmie, więc dział badań i rozwoju wydawał się jedynym prawidłowym wyjściem. Minął ten etap i bardzo tego żałuje.

Nie zna struktur firmy tak dobrze jak chciałby.

Prawie zapomina o tym, że dzisiaj wieczorem wybiera się na kolacje aż Pepper sama wspomina o randce. Zamiera, bo nie wie za bardzo co powinien zrobić. Potts mówi mu jedynie o rzeczach ważnych i zaczyna podejrzewać, że ten facet nie zniknie z jej życia jak pozostali. Zapewne to nie pierwsza ich kolacja. Mówią sobie w końcu tylko o rzeczach naprawdę ważnych.

\- Chcecie wpaść do nas jakoś w następnym tygodniu? – pyta.

\- Myślałam, że wybierzemy się gdzieś w trójkę – przyznaje Potts. – Chcesz zabrać Steve’a i Jamesa? – upewnia się, chociaż z góry musi znać odpowiedź.

\- Dokładnie – zgadza się.

Nie musi jej widzieć, aby wiedzieć, że zapewne spogląda na niego teraz karcąco. Nie wie jednak, że Tony spędził wczorajszy wieczór migdaląc się z nimi na kanapie.

Nie wini jej. Naprawdę.

\- Tony – wzdycha Pepper.

\- Czy to takie złe, że chcę spędzić z przyjaciółmi wieczór, w którym będę musiał pouczyć tego faceta, że jesteś największym skarbem mojej firmy? – pyta retorycznie.

\- Chyba żartujesz? – prycha Potts.

\- O który fragment ci chodzi? – pyta usłużnie.

Zapewne w grę wchodzi każde słowo wypowiedziane przez niego. Potrafi tak sformułować każde pytanie, żeby wzbudzić odpowiednie emocje. Jest w tym mistrzem. Steve wydaje się odporny od czasu ich sławetnych kłótni, ale nim nie planuje manipulować. Rogers jest zbyt trudnym przeciwnikiem nawet jak dla niego.

Kłócą się z Pepper jeszcze dłuższą chwilę, bo chociaż to nie rozwiązuje jego dylematu w co się ubrać, jednak trochę go odpręża. Zawsze lubił to, co znajome.

Uspokajają go też słowa Sharon, że skoro został zaproszony to ktoś zamierza mu zaimponować i nie musi robić tak naprawdę nic. To miła odmiana od tego, co przeważnie go spotykało, gdzie musiał postarać się, aby opinia o nim sprawdzała się w oczach każdego napotkanego rozmówcy. A wymagania rosły niemal każdego dnia.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej wszystkim!
> 
> Dziękuję za wspaniałe komentarze. Oczywiście listopad mnie załatwił mocniej niż sądziłam, ale wypływamy!

Happy zerka na niego podejrzliwie, jakby wyczuwał jego zdenerwowanie. Tony z pewnością wygląda normalnie – przynajmniej jak na siebie. Jego marynarka nie należy do grupy tych, które ubierał na spotkana z prasą, spodnie nie opinają tyłka, chociaż kusiło go, żeby takie założyć, żeby Steve miał jeszcze większe problemy z utrzymaniem rąk przy sobie niż zwykle.

Nie wie jak nazwać ten stan, w którym się znajduje, bo jego serce bije szybciej i chociaż jest zdenerwowany to nie odbiera tego negatywnie. Tak pobudzony nie był już dawno. Dłonie mu się pocą i jest przekonany, że rumieni się, kiedy Happy nie spuszcza z niego wzroku.

Steve i James dołączają do nich w garażu. Pojęcia nie ma jak długo czekał, ale w ciągu tego czasu Happy nie powiedział ani słowa, lustrując go jedynie wzrokiem.

Wydaje się, że minęła wieczność.

\- Gdzie jedziemy szefie? – pyta jego ochroniarz.

Tony wzrusza ramionami, chociaż zna adres. Nie potrafi zbyt wiele z siebie wykrztusić, kiedy widzi jak bardzo spodnie opinają spodnie Jamesa. Nie jest gejem, więc zawsze starał się ubierać tak, żeby być atrakcyjnym dla obu płci. I jeśli jakaś kobieta twierdziła, że nie zerkała na męskie pośladki – oszukiwała siebie lub swojego rozmówcę.

Kiedy jednak widzi faceta w takich spodniach, ze świadomością tego, że idą na randkę tylko we trzech, robi to z nim dziwne rzeczy. Nigdy nie spali ze sobą w ten sposób z Jamesem, bo nie chciał zabrać więcej niż mu się należało. Żałował tego jakiś czas później, bo Barnes raz czy dwa dawał mu do zrozumienia, że mogą się zamienić. Teraz jednak mógł mieć wszystko.

I nie ma pojęcia co z tym fantem zrobić.

To co rozpiera go od środka to czyste szczęście, więc niemal wypatruje kłopotów. Żaden terrorysta nie wyskakuje jednak zza rogu. Pepper nie dzwoni, że ich akcje spadają. Nie wykryto u niego nic bardziej śmiertelnego niż reaktor łukowy w klatce piersiowej, a tym wie od dawna i wie, co robić.

James zerka na niego mniej pewnie, a do niego dociera, że stoi nadal w drzwiach samochodu i nie wsiada do środka.

\- Jeśli nie masz ochoty na kolację… - zaczyna Steve nagle i wie, że został kompletnie źle zrozumiany.

James nie potrafi nawet ukryć swojego rozczarowania, a pogodzenie się z losem, które zajmuje miejsce goryczy utwierdza go w przekonaniu, że to jednak ma sens bytu. Nie jest w końcu w tym sam i chociaż Steve wciąż pcha ich do przodu, wciąż odnosi wrażenie, że z Jamesem bardziej dają ponieść się chwili.

\- Ciasto jabłkowe – mówi krótko, bo cokolwiek by się nie działo, muszą wziąć do domu wszystko to, co zostanie w tej restauracji.

I Tony ma gdzieś poziom swojego cukru. Nie jest emerytem.

Steve uśmiecha się lekko, ale to reakcja Jamesa dopiero odpręża jego samego. Metalowe palce Barnesa rozluźniają się.

 

***  
  
Nie zamierza Happy’emu niczego tłumaczyć i nie chce mieć na karku Pepper i Rhodeya, chociaż są jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Dlatego, że są jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

To taki etap w tej relacji, że nie wie nawet jak to nazwać. Są w tej restauracji po raz drugi, ale dopiero teraz dociera do niego dlaczego Steve ją wybrał. Ciepłe światło świec wydaje mu się kompletnie inne, kiedy wie co tutaj robi i dlaczego. Muzyka oddziałuje na niego, wprowadzając go w przyjemny nastrój.

\- Dajcie mi chwilę, bo zastanawiam się czy zjeść coś faktycznie, czy nie zacząć od deseru – przyznaje.

James przewraca oczami i jest w tym coś tak znajomego, że siada na fotelu o wiele pewniej. Nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi, chociaż obawiał się, że pierwszy rzut oka i zostaną wykryci. Nie wie czy chce, aby do wiadomości publicznej dostały się ich wspólne zdjęcia. Z pewnością wieściło to katastrofę i każdy kogo łączono z jego nazwiskiem – trafił na tym.

James był szanowanym terapeutą teraz i nie potrzebował tego typu uwagi. Steve zapewne nie chciał, żeby ludzie przychodzili do sklepu, w którym pracował tylko po to, aby zagadać go o jego kontakty i wpływy.

\- Tony? – pyta niepewnie James.

\- Hm? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Chcesz kieliszek wina? – proponuje James. – W ogóle przeglądasz menu?

\- Zapamiętał je po ostatniej wizycie – wtrąca Steve.

Tony unosi brew, kiedy James zaczyna się śmiać. Nie wie jakim cudem Steve wie, bo nikt tego wcześniej nie zauważył. Jego ćwiczona latami pamięć bywała kłopotliwa.

\- Daje nam czas, żebyśmy znowu przejrzeli menu – ciągnie Steve dalej. – Tyle, że my jesteśmy tutaj setny raz i też znamy je na pamięć.

\- Żartujesz? – pyta James i zerka na niego tak, jakby oczekiwał, że Tony zaprzeczy.

Wzrusza jedynie ramionami, bo nie wie za bardzo co powiedzieć. Ludzie stają się drażliwi, kiedy robi coś, co wybiega sporo poza ich możliwości. Z jednej strony wiedzą, że jest geniuszem, ale z drugiej chyba nie mają pojęcia co to oznacza. Albo sądzą, że na sukcesy Stark Industries faktycznie pracuje jedynie dział badawczy, a on jest jedynie twarzą firmy. W takim przypadku zarząd już dawno pozbyłby się pijaka i playboya.

\- Nigdy nie mówiłeś… - mówi James i wydaje się faktycznie urażony. – Czego jeszcze o sobie nie mówiłeś? – pyta wprost i chyba to ta część randki, gdzie opowiadają o sobie.

Nie ma pojęcia na ile powinien być szczery, ale nie chce tego schrzanić. Pytanie jest idealnie otwarte, nic jednak nie przychodzi mu do głowy. Większość rzeczy o nim ludzie dowiadują się z internetu, więc nie rozmawiają w ten sposób.

\- Nigdy w życiu nie musiałem się tak na poważnie przedstawiać – wyrywa mu się.

\- Na poważnie? – pyta Steve.

\- No wiesz… zawsze mówię, że nazywam się Tony Stark, ale ludzie to już wiedzą, kiedy na nich patrzę – wyjaśnia. – Tak przyszło mi do głowy – dodaje, czując się nagle dziwnie.

Chyba nie tego się po nim spodziewali, bo patrzą na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby nie mieli pojęcia co z nim zrobić. Jest przyzwyczajony do tego, chociaż nawet teraz to nie miłe.

\- Więc mówimy sobie o tym, czego nigdy nie przeżyliśmy albo nigdy nas nie spotkało – stwierdza Steve. – Hmmm, pomyślmy… Jest cała lista. Wykreśliłeś już przelot samolotem i wycieczkę do innego Stanu i poza Nowy Jork, i poza Brooklyn… - urywa, a potem wydyma lekko usta. – Nie pamiętam mojego ojca – mówi i chociaż trochę łamie reguły, w końcu sam je narzucił.

Atmosfera staje się trochę bardziej napięta, ale Tony wie, że powinni omówić o wiele więcej. Mógłby stracić cały swój majątek, gdyby próbował wynająć dostateczną liczbę terapeutów, aby omówić swoje wszystkie problemy. I podejrzewa, że żaden by mu nie pomógł, co jest najgorsze.

\- Zmarł, kiedy byłem jeszcze małym dzieckiem – wyjaśnia szybko Steve.

\- Przykro mi – mówi, bo tak wypada, ale to tylko puste słowa i Rogers wydaje się to rozumieć. – Moi rodzice zmarli w wypadku samochodowym. FBI zrobiło z tego głośną sprawę. Podejrzewano, że to mógł być zamach. Prywatnie uważam, że ojciec prowadził po pijanemu – przyznaje cierpko i nie czeka nawet na ich reakcje. – James? – pyta.

Barnes mruga, jakby nie wiedział o co mu chodzi, a potem zrozumienie pojawia się na jego twarzy.

\- Moi rodzice żyją – informuje go James.

Tony nawet nie ukrywa zaskoczenia.

\- Nie mówisz o nich – zaczyna ostrożnie.

\- Myślę o nich trochę, jakby ich nie było – przyznaje James. – Ojciec nie lubił tego, że jestem leworęczny, sądzisz, że jak przyjął do wiadomości to, że jestem gejem? – pyta retorycznie.

Tony nie ma odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale w jego głowie nakreśla się pewien obraz. Tym bardziej jest zaskoczony, że James nie jest zgorzkniałym radykałem z kompleksami. Widział co się działo z ludźmi, którzy byli prześladowani. Kim stawali się w przyszłości.

Sam w końcu sięgnął po butelkę, jakby geny jego własnego ojca w najgorszy sposób postanowiły o sobie przypomnieć.

\- Nie mówię, że… - zaczyna James i urywa.

Z pewnością to dla niego ciężki temat i Tony pojęcia nie ma jak rozmawiać z nim w tej chwili. Nie wie czy powinien o coś zapytać, a ma ochotę. W jego głowie pojawia się jakiś milion scenariuszy i żaden nie jest przyjemny. Drążenie jednak tematu z pewnością nie będzie należało do najbardziej taktownych, i Tony całe życie nie przejmował się czymś podobnym aż do tej chwili, gdy ręka Jamesa znowu zaczęła drgać.

\- Żyją – kończy Barnes trochę niezgrabnie.

\- Gdzie? – pyta, bo jakoś nie umie się powstrzymać.

Steve nie przerywa mu, ani go nie zachęca, więc zna tę historię i jakby mógł jej nie znać. Zapewne zna rodziców Jamesa. Osobiście Tony nie wyobraża sobie takiej sytuacji.

\- Na Brooklynie – odpowiada James odrobinę spokojniej.

\- Howard by mnie wydziedziczył – przyznaje i co dziwne nie czuje goryczy z tym związanej. – Potem próbowałby się dorobić nowego dziecka, a kiedy by mu się nie udało, próbowałby wynaleźć terapię do wyleczenia tego, co mi dolega. Byłby bajzel – przyznaje.

Nie chce mówić na głos, że nie do końca lubił swojego ojca, bo o zmarłych nie powinno wspominać się źle, ale trudno wydusić mu cokolwiek innego. Nigdy im się nie układało i taka była smutna prawda. Znał ojca nie bardziej niż Steve swojego, chociaż widywał go o wiele częściej. Tworzył pewne wyobrażenia, którym nie potrafił teraz sprostać.

Kierunek, którym podążają, jest najgorszym z możliwych. Robi się przeraźliwie cicho i nagle żałuje, że jeszcze nie zamówili wina, bo mógłby wziąć chociaż mały łyk, żeby nie czuć tej potrzeby powiedzenia czegoś. Najczęściej rzucał jakiś niestosowny żart w podobne chwili, z którego nikt się nie śmiał, a Pepper spoglądała tylko na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mam siostrę – mówi nagle James. – Utrzymuję z nią kontakt. Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy się kiedyś spotkać? – proponuje.

\- Chcesz jej powiedzieć? – pyta wprost.

Ta wizja go przeraża, bo czuje, że galopują. Od _nie wiem czy jest w ogóle sens próbować_ przechodzą nagle do przedstawiania sobie rodziny.

\- Nie – prycha James.

\- Nie na razie – poprawia go Steve.

Barnes wzdycha.

 - Steve chce, żebyśmy wiesz… - zaczyna James, patrząc na niego wymownie.

 - Nie mam pojęcia – rzuca.

\- Kiedy już będziemy razem… kiedy zdecydujemy, że jesteśmy na stabilnym gruncie, uważam, że powinniśmy powiedzieć ludziom, którzy są dla nas ważni – tłumaczy spokojnie Steve.

\- Zjedzą nas – prycha James.

\- Nie uważam, żebym miał się czegokolwiek wstydzić – mówi Steve jednak i patrzy na Barnesa tak, jakby go wręcz wyzywał do tego, żeby James coś powiedział. – Co sądzisz, Tony? – rzuca.

Ma ochotę się zaśmiać, bo to samo wciąż i wciąż chodziło mu po głowie. I uderza go, że nie rozmawiają o warunkach ich związku, ale głównie o tym, co będzie za długi długi czas. Robią plany i to dalekosiężne.

\- Powinienem się wstydzić w życiu wielu rzeczy, ale tego akurat nie mam powodu – zaczyna ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Chciałbym powiedzieć Pepper i Rhodeyowi, i Sharon, i Happy’emu – wylicza i nie może się nie zastanawiać skąd ten nagły tłum.

Nie miał tak wielu przyjaciół od – no cóż – nigdy.

\- Aczkolwiek… Jeśli James uważa, że nie powinniśmy, nie będę naciskał. Ma swoje powody i jeśli czuje się niekomfortowo… - urywa. – Myślę, że nie chodzi o wstydzenie się. Raczej trudno komuś zakomunikować i wyjaśnić co jest między nami. Aktualnie sami nie potrafimy tego nazwać, a James przecież chce, żebym poznał jego siostrę. Nie zamierza się ukrywać. Raczej nie będziemy po prostu wprost o tym mówić - kończy sugestywnie i wpatruje się w Jamesa, szukając potwierdzenia, które zresztą znajduje i wtedy wzrusza ramionami, bo nie ma nic więcej do dodania.

Steve wydaje się to rozumieć, ale kiedy patrzy na Barnesa, w jego wzroku jest o wiele więcej niż Tony jest w stanie odczytać. Nie ma dostępu do ich zaszłości, ale może protest Jamesa nie ma nic wspólnego ze strachem, a więcej z ojcem, który go nie akceptował. Tony nie chce teraz tego rozgryzać.

\- Dlaczego wciąż mówisz do niego _James_? – pyta Steve i to jest tak idiotyczne, że Tony nie może się nie zaśmiać.

\- Bo to jego imię. Co to do cholery jest _Bucky? –_ ogryza się.

\- Lepsze to niż Buchanan – wzdycha James.

A szare komórki Tony’ego zaczynają pracować ze zdwojoną siłą.

\- _James Buchanan*_? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

Barnes się czerwieni, a Steve mruga, jakby pojęcia nie miał co się wyrabia.

\- Piętnasty prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych i to do tego ten, który wspierał niewolnictwo? – mówi, bo Rogers ewidentnie nie jest w temacie.

\- Serio? – pyta Steve.

James nie zaprzecza.

\- Wybacz, ale chyba nie bardzo lubię twojego ojca – stwierdza, bo nie wyobraża sobie jak daleko może iść cudza nienawiść. – I nie powiemy o tym Samowi.

\- Wilson już wie – przyznaje James. – Zatrudnił mnie – przypomina mu całkiem niepotrzebnie.

\- Nie chcesz zmienić drugiego imienia? – pyta wprost.

\- _Bucky_ przestanie mieć jakikolwiek sens – przyznaje James. – A przylgnęło zanim zorientowałem się co jest nie tak z moimi imionami.

Tony macha na kelnera, bo naprawdę potrzebuje tego wina.

 

***

 

Nie wzdryga się, kiedy Steve potyka palcami wierzchu jego dłoni, ale jest na tyle zaskoczony, że przestaje mówić w połowie zdania. Nigdy nie rozmawiał z ten sposób z nikim i zapewne James i Steve będą jedynymi, przed którymi może się tak otworzyć. Zaczyna chrypnąć od tego jak wiele się śmieją, a wino wcale nie pomaga.

Steve zabiera rękę, ale wciąż na niego patrzy. I nie umyka mu, że James już od jakiegoś czasu trzyma swoją dłoń na kolanie Rogersa. Wie, że nikt siedzący przy stoliku obok nie widzi ich tak dokładnie, ale to wciąż zaskakuje go, że mogą sobie tak po prostu trwać.

W świetle świec oczy Jamesa i Steve’a błyszczą jak nigdy. Nie wie czy też ma zaczerwienione policzki, ale zrzuca to na karb ciepłego jedzenia i alkoholu, chociaż nie wypili wcale aż tak wiele, bardziej zajęci rozmową.

\- Może następnym razem muzeum? – proponuje i chyba w przypadku to strzał w dziesiątkę.

Nie może nie planować już w głowie, gdzie dokładnie pójdą. Pepper załatwi dla niego zwiedzanie po godzinach, chociaż nie jest jego asystentką.

\- A potem piwo – rzuca.

James szczerzy się do niego tak, jakby czytali sobie w myślach. Sądził, że to będzie trudniejsze, ale nawiguje między nimi bez trudu. Może dlatego, że wszyscy starają się, żeby to wyszło i wciąż badają grunt. Tak jak James, kiedy kradł z jego talerza kawałek ciasta.

\- Uważamy kolację za udaną? – pyta nagle Steve i coś dziwnego majaczy w jego głosie.

A Tony przypomina sobie jak kilka dni temu rozmawiali o piątkowej randce. Wydają się czekać na jego werdykt, co jest idiotyczne. Gdyby nie podjął decyzji wcześniej, nie siedzieliby tutaj. Nie całowałby się ze Steve’em na kanapie.

\- A uważamy kolację za udaną? – powtarza, patrząc na nich wprost.

James uśmiecha się do niego krzywo i wrednie, z miną, która wróży kłopoty. Steve momentalnie się odpręża. Ich reakcje są tak skrajne, że zaczyna zastanawiać się czy to dlatego czuje, że żyje. Jego umysł musi wychwytywać wszystko i analizować w innym wypadku popada w nudę, co źle się kończy. Obaj są doskonałą mieszanką, która trzyma go wciąż w stanie pewnego pobudzenia intelektualnego, które uwielbia. Cudowne jest jednak to, że kiedy zakochiwał się w nich to nie w obu na raz.

James jest na swój sposób wyjątkowy, z otwartym sercem i zmysłem matematycznym.

Steve jak na humanistę jest naprawdę wredny.

\- Czyli… - zaczyna i urywa, bo nie wie co teraz.

Pocałowałby ich, gdyby nie byli publicznie. Pomieszczenie jest zaciemnione, ale nie aż tak.

\- Cieszę się, że dałeś temu szansę – mówi James.

\- Chyba żartujesz – prycha i zerka na Steve’a, który wydaje się aż za spokojny.

Nie chce mówić Jamesowi tu i teraz, że go kocha, ale bardzo go kusi. Steve musi coś zauważać, bo przygląda mu się tak, jakby przewiercał go na wylot. Pewnie zaskoczony byłby tym, że Tony kocha również jego.

Nie wie czy ta dwójka jest na tym samym etapie, co on, ale nie boi się już, że angażuje się sam. James jest zbyt zdenerwowany jak na człowieka, któremu nie zależy. Tony zresztą nie podejrzewałby go o podobne zagrania.

\- Mogę to samo powiedzieć wam, tobie… - poprawia się, bo przypomina sobie, że nie ma już _Steve’a i Jamesa_.

Nie rozłożyli na łopatki swojego związku dla niego, ale jest mu odrobinę lepiej ze świadomością, że faktycznie zaczynają od nowa. Wiedzą o sobie więcej, ale nie ignorują go, więc ma szansę wszystko nadrobić. I jakoś w trakcie tego wieczora dotarło do niego, że o nim nie wiedzą za wiele, a chcą wiedzieć.

\- Nie będzie łatwo – ostrzega lojalnie Tony. – Nigdy nie byłem w związku – przyznaje.

\- Powiemy ci, co robić – obiecuje mu Steve.

\- Jedyne co, to my byliśmy w związku całe życie – informuje go James. – Fatalnie to brzmi.

\- No nie dla mnie – śmieje się.

Nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić czegoś podobnego. Nikt nie wytrzymywał z nim dłużej niż musiał. Pepper nie zwabił czek, ale nigdy też się nie umawiali. Nie wie czy zniosłaby jego szalone godziny pracy, picie i problemy z samym sobą. Jeszcze kilka lat temu sądził, że nie jest w stanie się zmienić, ale w jego życiu stało się tak wiele, że czasami nie poznawał sam siebie.

Może był sobą bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że nikt nie chciał się z tobą spotykać – mówi nagle Steve.

\- Pochlebstwa nie dadzą ci żadnych dodatkowych punktów – odpowiada, a potem poważnieje, bo Steve też nie żartuje. – Ludzie zawsze czegoś od ciebie chcą. Ode mnie chcieli pieniędzy albo pozycji, albo sławy. Pepper powiedziała mi kiedyś, że w jej grupie była dziewczyna, która faktycznie była we mnie zakochana, ale bała się podejść – mówi, chociaż nie bardzo wierzy w tę historię.

\- Onieśmielasz ludzi – stwierdza Steve.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego tak – rzuca, ale z drugiej strony nie ma lepszego określenia.

\- Onieśmielasz ludzi – powtarza po Steve’ie James. – Jak diabli.

\- Nie zauważyłem, żebyś miał z tym problem – prycha.

\- Bo miałem to gdzieś – odpowiada James i wzrusza ramionami. – Raczej nie spodziewałem się, że wylądujemy w tej sytuacji, więc stwierdziłem _a co mi tam_.

\- I traktowałeś mnie normalnie – kończy za niego Tony, bo to najbardziej go ujęło. – Nikt ze mną nigdy tak nie flirtował – dodaje ostrożnie.

Nie wie czy nie powinni porozmawiać o tym jak Tony i James się poznali, ale Steve nie podjął tematu, a on nie jest samobójcą. Zresztą już dostatecznie wiele powiedział i nie zmieniłby ani jednego słowa, więc może już wszystko zostało **powiedziane.**

\- Tak, Bucky jest do flirtowania pierwszy – prycha Steve. – Ale gdybyśmy się poznali w innych okolicznościach, też miałbym gdzieś kim jesteś – informuje go.

A Tony naprawdę mu wierzy.

\- Nie dostaniesz dodatkowych punktów za komplementy – przypomina mu.

Steve uśmiecha się szeroko, patrząc na niego tak, jakby był całkiem przekonany, że Tony nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi. W spojrzeniu Rogersa jest coś takiego, co go alarmuje, ale w ten przyjemny pobudzający sposób.

\- Jesteś pewny? – pyta tylko Steve.

W tym pytaniu zawarte jest wszystko w zasadzie.

\- I to ja flirtuje? – prycha James, a potem przewraca oczami.

Jednocześnie Tony czuje jego rękę na kolanie i sytuacja rozwija się w tym kierunku, którego się nie spodziewał. Ktoś zaśmiałby mu się w twarz, gdyby przyznał, że podejrzewa, że jego dwóch towarzyszy dąży do zaciągnięcia go do łóżka, bo z pozoru nic na to nie wskazuje. Tony potrafi jednak jak nikt odczytywać wskazówki. Zna większość strategii, które próbowano na nim zastosować i które sam stosował.

Ręka Jamesa nie tylko spoczywa na jego kolanie, ale palce Barnes poruszają się, muskając go po skórze przez materiał spodni. Są o wiele bliżej jego uda niż łydki, co daje im znowuż nie tak dużą przestrzeń dzielącą je od jego rozporka.

Wzrok Steve’a jest zamglony, a to nie może być efektem jednego kieliszka wina. Rozszerzone źrenice, jeszcze nie płytki oddech, ale namiastka tego. Nie umyka mu dokładnie nic.

Zresztą jego ręka wciąż mrowi po tym jak Steve przesunął po niej swoimi drobnymi palcami wcześniej.

\- Chcę swoje ciasto – mówi, zanim ktokolwiek rzuci hasło, że powinni wrócić do domu.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * James Buchanan to faktycznie prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych - polecam Wikipedię xD


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej wszystkim :) trochę wyczekiwany, ale jest! Dziękuję za cudowne komentarze i już znikam na nie odpowiadać, tymczasem miłego czytania :)
> 
> // tak w zasadzie jeszcze zareklamuje, bo to w końcu mój blok  
> http://www.it.tarnow.pl/kalendarium/wydarzenie/akcja-miejska-swiatla-na-niepodleglosc/

Happy żegna ich wzrokiem pełnym zmieszania. Nie zamienili z sobą w limuzynie ani słowa i pewnie wygląda to jak preludium do kłótni, ale kiedy drzwi windy się za nimi zamykają, Tony nie ma pojęcia kto pierwszy zaczyna go całować. I to kompletnie nie ma znaczenia. Nie dla niego i najwyraźniej nie dla nich, co trochę go uspokaja.

Czuje ręce na swoich biodrach, które pociągają go w tył, więc opiera się o solidne ciało za sobą. Kiedy palce wślizgują się pod jego koszulę wie, że to James, bo chłód metalu jest nie do pomylenia z niczym innym i nie może nie jęknąć w usta Steve’a, kiedy Barnes zaczyna go całować po karku, ocierając się o jego tyłek całkiem sugestywnie.

Drzwi windy znowu dają o sobie znać i przez chwilę Tony sądzi, że zostaną w wąskiej kabinie, czemu nie miałby nic przeciwko. Steve jednak odrywa się od jego ust, biorąc dwa uspokajające oddechy, a potem sięga do swojej kieszeni i wyjmuje inhalator. Bierze głębszy wdech, naciskając górną część urządzenia i Tony zaczyna się poważnie martwić.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta.

\- Teraz tak, ale za chwile będę potrzebował o wiele więcej powietrza – tłumaczy mu Steve.

Nie wie co w tej sytuacji wydaje mu się komiczne, ale zaczyna się śmiać jak opętany. Może chodzi o ilość endorfin, które krążą w jego żyłach w obecnej chwili. A może o to, że Steve spogląda na niego jak na upolowaną zwierzynę z inhalatorem wciąż w ręce.

James nawet na chwilę nie przestaje go całować po karku i dociera do niego jak jego szyja będzie wyglądała następnego dnia. Nie ma jednak żadnego spotkania przez kolejny tydzień, a sama wizja śladów, które będzie miał na sobie, jest równie podniecająca co pocałunki Barnesa.

\- Nigdy do nikogo nie należałem – wyrywa mu się.

Nie sądzi, aby go zrozumieli, ale w oczach Steve’a błyszczy coś dziwnego, czego do końca nie umie określić. Jeśli to możliwe, policzki mężczyzny przez nim stają się jeszcze bardziej czerwone. I nie ma za bardzo jak dłużej przyglądać się Steve’owi, bo James obraca go jednym płynnym ruchem, przypierając do ściany mieszkania. Prawie udaje im się dotrzeć do salonu.

\- Mój pokój – rzuca.

Ma największe łóżko, więc to logiczne. Czuje, że powinien jakoś nimi wszystkimi pokierować, bo nie dość, że jest geniuszem to z pewnością ma większe doświadczenie w tych sprawach. James jednak nie odrywa się od niego nawet na chwilę, nie dając mu możliwości na powiedzenie czegokolwiek i skupienie się chociaż na tyle, żeby przemyśleć ruchy w czasie i przestrzeni.

A kiedy w końcu bierze głębszy wdech to tylko dlatego, że Steve zaczyna całować Jamesa, odrywając uwagę Barnesa na kilka sekund od niego. Chociaż Tony nie może tak tego nazwać, bo palce Jamesa nadal rozpinają guziki jego koszuli i trochę zaczyna się denerwować, bo jeszcze kilka sekund, a reaktor łukowy oświetli jego sypialnie chłodnym światłem.

\- Jak to robimy? – pyta ciekawie Steve.

James na krótka chwilę przestaje bawić się jego guzikami. Tony nigdy nie był świadkiem takiego chaosu. Wciąż ma na sobie marynarkę, ale jego koszula jest wyjęta ze spodni i do połowy rozpięta. Mankiety trzymają się jego nadgarstków o wiele zbyt dobrze, żeby ściągnąć cienki materiał bez rozpinania ich. Powinien o tym powiedzieć Jamesowi, ale jakoś nie potrafi się skupić.

\- Jakkolwiek – wyrzuca z siebie Barnes.

\- Po kolei – proponuje, bo to najbardziej logiczne wyjście.

Seks trójki ludzi na raz może wyglądać świetnie na ekranie, ale jest skomplikowanym przedsięwzięciem, a w tej chwili nie radzą sobie z własnym ubraniem.

\- Hmmm – mruczy Steve, ale nic nie mówi.

Tony w zasadzie nie wie, czego się spodziewa, ale z pewnością nie tego, że Rogers uklęknie przed nim bez słowa, decydując się zapewne, że to jego kawałek tortu. Nie potrafi z siebie nic wykrztusić i wcale nie pomaga mu to, że James zaczyna przygryzać to miejsce na jego szyi, które łączy się z ramieniem i kolana trochę się pod nim uginają.

Nie przypomina sobie, aby kiedykolwiek był tak podniecony. Nie wie czy Steve drażni go specjalnie czy tylko przez przypadek, kiedy rozpina jego pasek. Rogers jednak przesuwa wierzchem dłoni po wybrzuszeniu jego spodni o wiele za często, żeby to było nieumyślne. A potem po prostu zaczyna kciukami przesuwać po jego długości, sprawiając, że zaczyna twardnieć tylko bardziej.

Nie wie jaki dźwięk wyrywa mu się z ust i bardzo go to nie obchodzi. James w końcu zdejmuje z niego marynarkę, nie przestając go całować po karku i ramionach. A do niego dociera, że widzi uśmiech Steve’a tylko dlatego, że reaktora nie przykrywa już materiał koszuli. Rogers nie wydaje się jednak ani przerażony ani zaskoczony widokiem metalowych kręgów w jego klatce piersiowej.

 Albo jest zbyt zajęty suwakiem jego spodni.

Tony musi wydawać z siebie jakieś niekontrolowane westchnienia, bo jego klatka piersiowa unosi się raz po raz, jego usta są otwarte, a krtań zaciska się, nie chcąc uwolnić żadnych dźwięków. Zna się jednak na tyle, że zaprojektował to piętro tak, aby jego sypialnia znajdowała się  z dala od pokoi gościnnych. Wie, że jest głośny w łóżku.

Wystarczy już to, że James całuje go po ramionach i chociaż może nie wydawały mu się strefą erogenną, jego skóra mrowi. Stara się stać prosto i nie ruszać się, ale to nie jest łatwe, kiedy czuje ten kontrast pomiędzy tym jak Barnes dotyka ustami jego ciała, a zdecydowani i pewnymi ruchami Steve’a, który w końcu zdejmuje z niego spodnie, pozwalając im opaść

\- Chryste – wyrywa mu się.

Musi wyglądać jak idiota; ze spodniami w okolicy łydek i sterczącym fiutem. Nie potrafi nazwać tego uczucia, które przejmuje nad nim kontrolę, kiedy dociera do niego, że jest jedynym tak rozebranym.

\- Wasze ubrania – rzuca jeszcze i James go rozumie, bo nagle ręce Barnesa znikają z jego ciała i kiedy James do niego wraca; w kilka sekund później, co jest cholernym rekordem; jest tak nagi jakim go ziemia stworzyła.

Steve podnosi tylko głowę do góry, a upewniwszy się, że Tony skupił całą swoją uwagę na nim, uśmiecha się krzywo i bierze go do ust. Chce powiedzieć, że zamknął oczy, ale to nieprawda, chociaż mogłoby pomóc. Wargi Steve’a ciasno oplatają główkę jego fiuta i nie tylko czuje, ale również widzi, co Steve’a zamierza, jak bierze go głębiej, aż Tony sam się dławi swoją śliną. Jak wraca bardzo powoli, oddychając przez nos.

Jest tak twardy, że to niemal boli i kiedy James zaczyna ponownie składać te delikatne pocałunki na jego ramionach, ma ochotę zawyć, bo mimowolnie rozluźnia się, a potem spina, kiedy Steve zaczyna poruszać głową na jego fiucie szybkiej, ssąc coraz mocniej i mocniej. Ma ochotę załapać się czegoś, ale nie potrafi jakoś objąć głowy Steve’a i nadać temu rytm, który odpowiada tylko jemu. Sięga zatem za siebie i wczepia palce w tyłek Jamesa, który chyba rozumie go bez słów, bo obejmuje go swoją metalową ręką w pasie, trochę podtrzymując go w miejscu, trochę wspierając go na sobie. Tony odchyla się lekko w tył, ale nie po to, aby uciec, bo podświadomie wie, że Steve przestałby, gdyby poprosił. Napiera na Jamesa tylko dlatego, że czuje jak Barnes jest twardy i pewnie nie ociera się o niego tylko po to, aby nie popsuć Steve’owi planów.

Zaczyna się stawać wierzący po tym jak James sięga między nich, rozchylając lekko jego pośladki i wsuwając tam swojego fiuta. Tony nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby teraz wszedł w niego i nie powinien o tym myśleć w tej chwili, kiedy Steve zaczyna ssać go całkiem poważnie, decydując zapewne, że to koniec zabawy.

Tony jest bezwolny jak nigdy i to najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie nawet jeśli każdy mięsień w jego ciele jest napięty do granic możliwości, walcząc z nadciągającym orgazmem.

\- Chyba chciał to zrobić od bardzo dawna – szepcze nagle James wprost do jego ucha, jakby jego życie nie było dostatecznie skomplikowane. – Kiedy Steve sobie coś wymyśli, zazwyczaj to dostaje – ciągnie James dalej.

Jego własny głos więźnie mu w krtani. Dociera do niego, że do tej pory usta miał wolne, ale nie miał pojęcia co wykrztusić i nadal nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy.

Metalowe palce Jamesa przesuwają się po obrzeżu jego reaktora łukowego, kiedy Barnes poprawia chwyt, jakby bał się, że Tony mu się wyślizgnie. Nogi uginają się pod nim, więc wspiera się tylko mocniej na Jamesie, starając się skupić na czymś innym niż usta Steve’a na jego penisie albo palce Steve’a dotykając jego ciężkich już jąder. Wie, że jeśli spojrzy w dół, będzie skończony.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie, że kiedyś był nieśmiały? – pyta James wprost do jego ucha. – Nie potrafił poprosić nawet o całusa. A teraz… - zaczyna Barnes i urywa.

Sądzi, że James chce pozostawić to jako niedopowiedzenie, ale nagle czuje między pośladkami palce. Steve przesuwa ręką po penisie Barnesa parę razy, obciągając mu, uciszając go skutecznie. Tony ma ochotę się zaśmiać, bo tylko tyle trzeba, żeby uciszyć Jamesa Barnesa, ale potem czuje wilgotny palec na swoim wejściu i jego świat się nagle kurczy, a potem rozrasta.

I chyba tak stworzono ich Wszechświat i ich rzeczywistość.

\- Steve – chrypi, bo to jedyne ostrzeżenie, na jakie go stać, zanim dochodzi.

Jest naprawdę wdzięczny Jamesowi, że trzyma go w pionie, bo Steve przełyka wokół jego penisa, sprawiając, że jego ciało drży. Nogi z pewnością by go nie utrzymały i wydają się być jak z waty. Nie wie jak długo trwają w ten sposób, ale dreszcze przechodzą go raz po raz i kiedy Steve w końcu zabiera swoje usta, uczucie chłodnego powietrza na jego fiucie trochę go szokuje.

James całuje go między łopatkami.

\- Łóżko – mówi krótko acz dosadnie, a potem dociera do niego, że ma wciąż buty, a spodnie znajdują się wokół jego kostek.

Steve chyba myśli o tym samym, bo pomaga mu wszystko zdjąć, a potem sam się rozbiera, kiedy on i James całują się już w pozycji horyzontalnej. Prawie żałuje, że doszedł, bo dla niego przynajmniej na razie gra się skończyła. Nie jest tak młody jak oni i ma ochotę zaśmiać się na samą wizję tego, że jednak spełnia cudzy chory sen o młodych kochankach. Nie należy do grupy **takich** bogaczy. Nigdy nie miał tego typu pragnień, bo chyba podświadomie czuł, że go wykończą.

I tak jest. Czuje jak bardzo James jest podniecony, jak mokre są jego pocałunki i jak metalowa ręka zaciska się na jego biodrze, kiedy ocierają się o siebie. Wcale nie pomaga Steve, który kładzie się tuż za nim, bo jego ciało jest wciąż rozedrgane po poprzednim orgazmie.

Odrywa się od Jamesa, żeby wziąć głębszy wdech i Rogers gryzie go w ramię.

\- Cholera – wyrywa mu się. – Musicie… - zaczyna i urywa, bo nie bardzo wie co powiedzieć. – Dać mi chwilę – kończy niezręcznie.

James nie wygląda na kogoś, kto ma ochotę czekać, ale chyba przez mgiełkę podniecenia zaczyna co nieco do niego docierać, bo zwalnia, chociaż najwyraźniej wiele go to kosztuje. Tony ma jednak znakomity pomysł i sięga za siebie, po Steve’a ciągnąc go za nadgarstek ponad sobą. Rogers nie współpracuje jak powinien.

\- Steve – wzdycha, bo Rogers dotyka jego tyłka, a nie ma szans, żeby jego penis wrócił do gry szybciej niż za pół godziny.

A w tym czasie mogą mieć wiele zabawy.

Steve w końcu ulega mu i Tony powinien był od początku poznać, że to podstęp, bo Rogers co prawda unosi się nad nim teraz, ale zamiast przenieść się w stronę Jamesa, przywiera do niego, przygważdżając go do łóżka.

Słyszy chichot Jamesa tuż przy uchu. Całują się, kiedy Steve na nim leży, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć i nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem Rogers potrafi go unieruchomić tak skutecznie. Nie przeszkadza mu to jednak tak bardzo jak powinno, tym bardziej że Steve ewidentnie wie, co robi, bo unika nacisku na jego reaktor łukowy. I tyle Tony’emu wystarczy.

Steve w końcu odrywa się od Jamesa i całuje jego usta. Nie wie czy to niebo czy piekło, bo jego fiut próbuje się podnieść, odkąd penis Steve’a – twardy i ciepły, wbija się w jego brzuch. Lepią się niemożliwie, bo w jego sypialni jest teraz jakiś milion stopni, a na jego ciele znajdują się krople spermy Steve’a i Jamesa. Jego pośladki są śliskie i nie chce o tym myśleć, bo nie chce poddawać pomysłów Rogersowi. Wie, że gdyby pieprzyć go dostatecznie długo, jakoś w trakcie wróciłby do gry. Steve z pewnością nie potrzebuje takich informacji.

Rogers w końcu litościwie przestaje go maltretować i Tony już tęskni za jego ciężarem. Nie może jednak oderwać wzroku od tego jak Steve i James się całują. Barnes przejmuje kontrolę nad tym, co robią, wciągając na siebie mniejsze ciało. Tony nie może nie podziwiać kontrastu między bladą skórą Rogersa, a metalową dłonią, która się na niej zaciska. Chce dotknąć i dopiero po długiej chwili dociera do niego, że może. Nie waha się dlatego, że nie czuje się częścią tego wszystkiego, ale przez to, że nie do końca wie co Steve lubi. I śmieszne jest to, że dzisiejsza noc jak i każda kolejna mają ich tego nauczyć. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie jest w sytuacji, kiedy musi komuś udowodnić jak dobrym kochankiem jest. To nie jest jednorazowe spotkanie, gdzie oczekuje się od niego, że wzniesie się na wyżyny i dorówna swojej własnej reputacji i plotkom.

Opiera się na ręce, obserwując ich przez krótką chwilę, a potem przesuwa palcami po karku Steve’a. Rogers wygina się w jego stronę, więc Tony zaczyna śledzić kroplę potu, która spływa w dół wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Nie przestaje dopóki nie dociera do kości ogonowej, jedynie zwalnia obserwując to jak Steve poddaje się jego dotykowi. Kiedy wsuwa palec między jego pośladki, naciskając płasko na wejście, Rogers wydaje dziwny dźwięk stłumiony przez usta Jamesa.

Czeka na protest, ale Steve wygina się w kierunku jego ręki, jakby prosił o więcej. Tony zabiera jednak rękę, siada na łóżku i zaczyna całować go po ramionach, bo akurat na to ma ochotę. Skóra Steve’a jest słona i wilgotna od potu, ale nie przeszkadza mu to. Bardziej skupia się nad tym jak Rogers spina się i rozluźnia, kiedy zlizuje krople z jego pleców, podążając tą samą ścieżką, którą wytyczył wcześniej jego palec.

Chce doprowadzić Steve’a do szaleństwa, a sądząc po tym jak dłonie Jamesa rozchylają pośladki Rogersa, Barnes popiera go i zamierza mu w tym pomóc. Steve wydaje z siebie jakieś dziwne dźwięki, które Tony ignoruje, bo dopóki nie zostanie zatrzymany, nie przestanie. A z pewnością nie jest to pasywny ani tym bardziej aktywny protest. Na kolanach przenosi się między ich nogi i muszą czuć jak ugina się pod nim łóżko, więc doskonale wiedzą, co robi. Dokąd zmierza i co zamierza. Steve łka w usta Jamesa, ale nie robi nic poza całowaniem Barnesa. Tony zatem całuje wystającą kość ogonową i zsuwa się niżej w bardziej wrażliwe regiony. Wie, że jego broda musi kłóć, bo Steve próbuje instynktownie zacisnąć pośladki i trochę zaczyna pojękiwać. Pociera podbródkiem skórę pod nim raz jeszcze tylko dlatego, że też jest dupkiem. Wie jednak, że za chwilę stanie się do nieprzyjemne, więc wysuwa język i dotyka nim wejścia Steve’a. Rogers zapewne spodziewał się pocałunków jako preludium do lizania, ale Tony jest zwolennikiem konkretów. Zresztą sądząc po tym jak Steve drży, to nie potrwa długo. Zabawne jest to, że jego reaktor oświetla mu dokładnie strefę działań i nie może nie prychnąć. Najwyraźniej Steve jest jednak tak wrażliwy, że nawet powiew powietrza czuje na swojej skórze, bo widzi na własne oczy jak pierścień mięśni zaciska się w zasadzie na niczym.

Nie może nie polizać raz jeszcze, a potem przykłada usta, starając się dać Steve’owi do zrozumienia, że zbyt szybko się stąd nie ruszy. Nie umie opisać przytłumionych dźwięków, które wydaje Rogers w tej chwili i doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że Steve stara się teraz dojść, ocierając się o Jamesa trochę chaotycznie i niezgrabnie, może świadomie a może nieświadomie nabijając się na jego język, który nie zagalopował się nawet aż tak daleko.

Tony’emu ktoś to kiedyś robił, więc wie jakie to drażniące uczucie, kiedy na wyciągnięcie ręki ma się orgazm, który nie chce nadejść, bo ten dotyk jest zbyt delikatny, aby przekroczyć granicę, a jednocześnie na tyle niemożliwy do zignorowania, że doprowadza do obłędu. Prawie żałuje, że James całuje Steve’a, bo chciałby wysłuchać jego jęków. Wystarczy mu jednak to jak Rogers porusza biodrami w przód i tył, próbując jednocześnie uciec przed nim jak i poprosić o więcej.

Chociaż w przypadku Steve’a to dziwnie wygląda na żądanie.

Jest zaskoczony, kiedy James zabiera swoje dłonie, przesuwając je na biodra Rogersa, ale chyba nie powinno go to aż tak dziwić. Wie jak twardy Barnes był wcześniej, a teraz to musi być już niemal bolesne. I kiedy ocierają się tak pod nim, kiedy czuje to na swoich ustach, orientuje się nagle, że w zasadzie, gdyby Steve był dobrze rozciągnięty, mógłby się w niego teraz wślizgnąć. Sam jest tak twardy, że trochę zaskakuje go to, że nie musiał go nikt w zasadzie dotykać.

Nie wie, kiedy przekraczają ten punkt, w którym po prostu tracą kontrolę, ale James przestaje całować Steve’a, dysząc jedynie w jego ramię. Rogers próbuje zsunąć nogi, ale z nim pomiędzy to niemożliwe i Tony wie doskonale, kiedy Steve dochodzi, bo z jego ust wyrywa się nie do końca ludzki dźwięk. Wsuwa więc wskazujący palec trochę głębiej w Steve’a, bo z doświadczenia wie, że orgazm jest lepszy, kiedy wszystkie zakończenia nerwowe wariują, i zaczyna całować go ponownie po plecach.

Nie zsuwa się z nich od razu. Najpierw ociera się swoim fiutem o tyłek Steve’a, bo to musi się jakoś w tym tygodniu wydarzyć i Rogers chyba zgadza się z nim, bo wygina się w jego stronę. Steve też jest tym, który protestuje, kiedy Tony schodzi z łóżka, ale nie spędza w łazience dłużej niż powinien, myjąc zęby.

Kiedy wraca, obaj leżą na plecach, ciężko oddychając, oblepieni własną spermą. James szczerzy się w jego stronę, ale to Steve patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie miał pojęcia co z nim zrobić.

\- No co? – pyta, a potem dociera do niego, jak bardzo jest głos jest ochrypły.

James szczerzy się jeszcze szerzej.

Ma ochotę rzucić z niego mokrym ręcznikiem, ale jest już dorosły, więc jedynie bardzo dokładnie wyciera penisa Barnesa, ciesząc się po cichu, kiedy James drży pod wpływem jego dotyku. Steve chyba dokładnie wie, co Tony kombinuj, bo zabiera mu ręcznik z rąk, zanim zdąża się do niego zbliżyć. Nic nie może pomóc na to, że jest tak transparentny.

Kładzie się na boku, obserwując jak powoli dochodzą do siebie i kiedy dociera do niego, że tak po prostu paraduje przy nich bez koszulki, coś zaciska się na jego krtani niebezpiecznie. Nie robi jednak nic, żeby się zakryć, bo wie, że nie powinien. Może jego serce bije odrobinę szybciej i może jego mięśnie napinają się raz po raz, ale nie zamierza się ruszyć. Wie, że to potrwa tylko przez chwile, więc przeczekuje aż zaczyna oddychać normalnie, a w uszach nie słyszy szumu własnej krwi.

Steve przygląda mu się, milcząc i nie zamierza chyba niczego komentować. Widzi jednak i daje mu do zrozumienia, że wie. I Tony akurat tego domyślił się już dawno. Tym bardziej docenia, że Rogers nie wgapia się w jego reaktor łukowy, chociaż to z pewnością nie łatwe, skoro to jedyny jasny punkt w sypialni.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta James, a on orientuje się nagle, że po jego erekcji nie ma nawet śladu.

\- Jestem zmęczony – mówi i nie kłamie.

Faktycznie mógłby się przespać. Z drugiej strony panuje nad sobą na tyle, żeby eksplorować dalej. Ten wieczór nie musi się już kończyć. Potrzebuje tylko skupić swoją uwagę gdzieś indziej, żeby jego myśli nie galopowały, bo noce bywają najgorsze.

Nie wie czy powinien uprzedzić ich o koszmarach, bo jeśli będą z nim spać, to może nie dzisiaj i nie jutro, ale w przyszłości na pewno obudzi ich przynajmniej raz. Steve wie, ale James chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy. Nie jest pewien też jak to powiedzieć, żeby nie wyszedł na wariata. Nie chce słyszeć o terapii.

\- Zmęczony – podchwytuje Steve, jakby nie wierzył mu ani przez chwilę. – No to świetnie, bo mamy jakieś pięć minut zanim Bucky zaśnie i zacznie chrapać – kpi.

Tony nie zna Jamesa z tej strony, ale oskarżenie o chrapanie chyba nie jest bezpodstawne, bo Barnes patrzy na Steve’a z niedowierzaniem, a potem na jego twarzy pojawia się zażenowanie. Nic go bardziej nie rozbawiło od dawna. Zaczyna się śmiać i dociera do niego, że robi to coraz częściej z byle powodu, jak dawniej, zanim Afganistan i Obie namieszali w jego życiu.

Chce spytać jak Steve zamierza wykorzystać te pięć minut, ale Rogers zaczyna go całować miękko i delikatnie, niezobowiązująco, jednocześnie przyciągając do siebie Jamesa, który najpierw protestuje, a potem po prostu obejmuje Steve’a i nakrywa ich kołdrą. Barnes faktycznie zaczyna pochrapywać już po kilku minutach i Steve ewidentnie zapomniał powiedzieć, że też szybko zasypia po seksie, bo w jednej chwili się całują, a w drugiej Rogers przestaje odpowiadać.

Tony obserwuje ich jeszcze długo w ciszy, wsłuchując się w ich oddechy, zastanawiając się jak w ogóle się wpakował w podobną sytuację.

 

***  
  
Budzi go w zasadzie uderzenie i szybko dociera do niego, że James nie zamierzał go walnąć, a jedynie zahaczył o niego podczas obracania się w jego stronę. Metalowa ręka jednak jest twarda, co odczuwa teraz boleśnie na swoim biodrze, ale nie zamierza się skarżyć, chociaż po minie Steve’a widzi, że Rogersowi nic nie umknęło.

\- Dzień dobry – mówi, przeciągając się lekko.

Jakoś w ciągu nocy zsunęło się z nich prześcieradło i chociaż jego pościel jest robiona na zamówienie, najwyraźniej niezależnie od jej wielkości – James i tak wygra walkę o nią. Przynajmniej wie dlaczego Steve upewnił się najpierw, że Barnes jest do niego mocno przytulony zanim zasnęli, bo jego własny tyłek wystawiony jest na działanie chłodnego powietrza.

Żałuje, że nie założył chociaż bielizny.

Steve wpatruje się w niego w ciszy i coś w jego wzroku sprawia, że Tony zamiera, zanim podnosi się z łóżka w poszukiwaniu ubrania. Rogers nie mówi ani słowa, a potem bardzo powoli przesuwa swój wzrok niżej, jakby dawał mu szanse, żeby Tony się okrył, jeśli coś mu się nie spodoba. Nie trudno odgadnąć na co patrzy Steve teraz, ale jakoś nie przeszkadza mu to tak bardzo jak mogłoby. Może dlatego, że dzienne światło tłumi chłodny blask bijący od reaktora łukowego.

\- Chcesz dotknąć? – proponuje, bo w końcu Steve położy na nim ręce.

Reaktor to część niego czy tego chce czy nie.

\- Chyba się trochę boję – przyznaje Steve. – Czego mogę dotknąć? – pyta wprost.

\- Dopóki nie włożysz ręki do środka, wszystko będzie okej – informuje go i zamiera, kiedy palce Steve’a spotykają się z jego skórą.

Początkowo Rogers bawi się włosami na jego klatce piersiowej, jakby go chciał oswoić, ale nie zajmuje to długo zanim Tony się odpręża. Steve waha się zanim przesuwa palce dalej, ale w końcu dociera do obrzeży reaktora. Jest z nim inaczej, bo James zawsze patrzył na niego tak, jakby nie zauważał reaktora i może brało się to z tego, że nie znał go, zanim Tony dorobił się tego świecidełka w piersi.

Steve patrzy na niego tak, jakby wiedział doskonale co powinno być zamiast reaktora. Jakby zdawał sobie sprawę jak reaktor pojawił się w jego piersi. Jakby widział go całego, nie tylko Tony’ego, które miał przed oczami właśnie w tej chwili.

Może dlatego to było o wiele trudniejsze.

\- Będziesz musiał pogadać z Buckym – rzuca Steve i wzdycha.

\- O terapii – kpi.

\- Nie. Bucky nie może być twoim terapeutą, skoro jesteśmy w związku – mówi Steve takim tonem, jakby to było najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. – Będziesz musiał mu powiedzieć o koszmarach, bo w końcu się zorientuje. I chciałbym, żebyś kiedyś powiedział nam o Afganistanie, jeśli będziesz gotowy.

Nie tego się spodziewa, ale w zasadzie Steve niczego nie żąda. Wszystko wydaje się logicznym następstwem rzeczy, co wcale nie znaczy, że jest dla niego proste i łatwe.

I dociera do niego, że Steve nie mówi **kiedy** tylko _jeśli_ , jakby brał pod uwagę to, że Tony nigdy nie powie im co się stało. Pepper nie dawała mu takiego wyboru od samego początku. Wciąż zbywał ją, co nie było łatwe. Odpuściła tylko na moment, gdy zaczęła gderać o terapeucie.

Palce Steve’a przesuwają się wyżej aż docierają do jego policzka i Steve’a gładzi go kciukiem po twarzy.

\- Długo hodowałeś taką brodę? – pyta Rogers ciekawie.

\- Całe życie – przyznaje. – Początkowo wyglądałem jak idiota. Chciałem taką mieć, kiedy byłem nastolatkiem i brak zarostu mnie nie stopował – dodaje i Steve uśmiecha się do niego krzywo. – Tak. Fatalnie wyglądałem – zgadza się z niewypowiedzianym stwierdzeniem, które widzi w oczach Rogersa.

I wyciąga rękę, żeby dotknąć twarzy Steve’a, bo wydaje mu się to nagle bardzo odpowiednie. Nie jest zaskoczony, że wyczuwa igiełki kiełkującego zarostu. Chociaż Steve wygląda jak wyrostek jest już dorosłym mężczyzną.

\- Chryste, wiecie która jest godzina? – jęczy za nimi James. – Naprawdę rozmawiacie o brodzie Tony’ego? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

Ma ochotę się odgryźć, ale dostrzega swoją szansę i łapie za brzeg pościeli, ciągnąć prześcieradło w swoją stronę z całej siły. Zabiera ile może, włącznie ze Steve’em, który chyba wie, kto wygra całe ciepło i nie zamierza po prostu przyłączyć się do zwycięzcy.

\- Stark, do cholery! – krzyczy James, kiedy to jego tyłek zostaje owiany przez chłodne poranne powietrze.

 

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Miłego czytania! :)

Nie wie dlaczego sądził, że cokolwiek się zmieni. James i Steve całują go na dzień dobry, ale poza tym zjadają normalnie śniadanie, a on potem zamyka się w warsztacie. Nie zmuszają go do spędzenia z sobą całego dnia, czego się początkowo obawiał, bo słyszał, że dla związku trzeba coś poświęcić i powinno się go budować na podstawie wspólnie spędzonego czasu, a on go nie ma na pęczki. Tymczasem spokojnie wraca do pracy, chociaż jest sobota, a Steve i James robią – cokolwiek robią, kiedy jego nie ma.

\- JARVIS, możesz przekazać Barnesowi i Rogersowi, że jeśli uprawiają seks beze mnie, to chcę chociaż zobaczyć nagranie potem? – prosi.

Jego sztuczna inteligencja nie musi nawet nic mówić. Kiedy słyszy się, wie, że to idiotyczne, ale z drugiej strony bardzo w jego stylu. Przypomina starego Tony’ego sprzed Afganistanu o wiele bardziej, ale jednocześnie wie, że nie wróci do tego, co było. Po prostu odnosi wrażenie, że wróciło mu dawna przekonanie o własnej wszechwiedzy i życiowy luz, które go cechowały.

Pepper zapewne będzie przeklinać ten dzień.

Spodziewa się, że JARVIS przekaże mu jakąś odpowiedź, ale tymczasem drzwiach laboratorium pojawiają się Steve i James, a on nagle czuje, że zaczyna się czerwienić.

\- Poważnie? – pyta Barnes.

 Wzrusza ramionami, bo to naprawdę było głupie.

Dostrzega też, że Steve ma poplamioną na czerwono koszulkę. Gdyby to była krew, już jechaliby do szpitala, więc unosi jedynie brew.

\- Sos pomidorowy. Robiłem obiad – wzdycha Rogers. – Nie ma obiadu. Upuściłem na siebie garnek.

\- Przepraszam? – pyta bardziej niż mówi.

Steve jednak uśmiecha się w jego stronę, jakby był faktycznie rozbawiony.

\- Tony – jęczy James. – Poważnie?

\- Też upuściłeś coś na siebie? – pyta ciekawie, bo James wydaje się być w jednym kawałku.

\- Nie, ale poważnie? – pyta Barnes.

\- Mówiłem już chyba, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyście wiecie… - urywa sugestywnie. – Chyba, że nie mówiłem, no to mówię. Totalnie się nie krępujcie – mówi.

Steve wygląda jakby miał się zaraz roześmiać podczas gdy James czerwieni się tak bardzo, że Tony zaczyna się obawiać czy ten nie ma czasem wylewu. Pepper twierdziła, że doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa, więc może i z tą dwójką sobie poradził. Nie byliby pierwszymi, u których wywołał podobne emocje.

\- Chcesz nas nagrać? – pyta Steve wprost.

\- Wszystko, co się dzieje w Wieży jest nagrywane. Nie oglądam tego przez szacunek dla mieszkańców – informuje ich całkiem poważnie.

Steve nie wydaje się zaskoczony, ale James wgapia się w niego, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że w ogóle dalej prowadzą tę rozmowę. Jak na posiadacza metalowego ramienia, Barnes jest mało kreatywny i ewidentnie skrępowany. On sam od dawna nie ma moralnych hamulców, a może powinien sobie je wyrobić, żeby nie przyprawiać Jamesa o zawał. Nie wie czym jest norma, bo w czasach, kiedy miał jakieś pojęcie o niej – systematycznie ją zwalczał, a teraz po prostu już się pogubił. A może wyrobił w sobie ten wkurzający nawyk zaprzeczaniu zasadom społecznym, który tak doprowadzał Pepper do szału.

\- Więc chcesz nas nagrać? – pyta w końcu James, chyba poddając się w końcu.

\- Nieszczególnie, ale mógłbym – stwierdza.

\- Bardzo ci się nudziło w warsztacie? – prycha James.

\- O nie, przepraszam, jestem wyjątkowo zajęty – informuje ich, chociaż Barnes nie wierzy w ani jedno jego słowo.

Na dowód tego macha w stronę holograficznego ekranu, który znajduje się po jego prawej. Chociaż mogą mieć co do niego wątpliwości, naprawdę pracował. W następnym tygodniu czeka go wycieczka do laboratorium firmy, na którą nie może się już doczekać. Wciąż wymienia maile z tamtejszym personelem i nie czuł takiej ekscytacji od czasu, gdy dotarło do niego, że Helen Cho będzie z nim pracowała.

\- We wtorek jadę do laboratorium za miastem – mówi, bo chyba zapomniał o tym wspomnieć. – Będę pracował trochę więcej poza domem – dodaje.

\- Mamy nie czekać z kolacją – podsumowuje Steve i wydaje się to przyjmować do wiadomości.

Tony nie oczekuje dramatów, ale Rogers jest tak cudownie wyrozumiały, że niemal wieszczy kłopoty.

\- W razie, jakbyśmy mieli ochotę na szybki numerek, rozumiem, że mamy się nagrać – dodaje Steve i James robi się purpurowy.

\- Dobra, rozumiem, że będziesz mi to wypominał. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć… - zaczyna i urywa. – Dobra to było idiotyczne – przyznaje. – Chodziło mi o to, że… - zaczyna raz jeszcze.

\- Że nie zawsze będziesz miał czas – dopowiada za niego James. – Wyobraź sobie, że nie chcemy cię jedynie dla seksu – informuje go Barnes całkiem poważnie. – I tak dla waszej wiadomości, nie chcę być nagrywany – dodaje.

Tony nie może się nie wyszczerzyć.

 

***  
  
Wciąż czeka aż coś się stanie. Dociera to do niego, kiedy siedzą przy stole, jedząc obiad, który przyniósł dla nich dostawca. Steve nie jest szczęśliwy, ale traktuje go jak nieszkodliwego ekscentryka, jakby przyzwyczaił się już do jego wyskoków. James nie mieć w ogóle żadnych preferencji żywieniowych, co trochę go dziwi, bo gdyby jemu gotował ktoś taki jak Steve, miałby swój prywatny raj.

\- Naprawdę tak ci wszystko jedno co jesz? – pyta.

James zerka na niego trochę zaskoczony.

\- Byłem na dwóch turach w Iraku – informuje go Barnes. – Tam tracisz smak – rzuca.

Tony’emu jest nagle głupio, bo nigdy nie pomyślał o tym w ten sposób. Z drugiej strony jednak rozumie w czym rzecz, bo to co jadł w Afganistanie było tak fatalne, że wyrzucił ten okres z pamięci. Pierwszym co zrobił po przyjeździe do Stanów, to wizyta w fast foodzie. Pepper mu nadal nie wybaczyła, ale Happy go rozumiał.

\- Macie ochotę wybrać się na kolację ze mną? – pyta, bo przychodzi mu do głowy, że jeszcze nigdzie ich nie zaprosił, a powinien.

\- Zabierasz nas na randkę? – rzuca James i uśmiecha się do niego krzywo. – Czy chcesz poszerzyć moje kulinarne horyzonty?

\- Nie można jednego i drugiego na raz? – zastanawia się głośno. – Poza tym, chyba to moja kolei was gdzieś zabrać – dodaje.

\- Nie ma żadnej kolejki – mówi James. – A raczej mam nadzieję, bo jestem raczej kiepski w randkach – wyjaśnia.

\- Wybaczymy ci – zapewnia go Tony, chociaż ma ochotę przynajmniej raz w życiu posmakować tego jak Barnes fatalny jest w planowaniu.

Tylko po to, aby odhaczyć to na liście doświadczeń. Podejrzewa, że nie robili nigdy niczego szalonego i Tony czuje się w obowiązku pokazać im jak bardzo ekstrawaganckie pomysły ma.

\- Musimy wyrobić Steve’owi paszport – stwierdza. – Bo ty chyba masz swój – dodaje mniej pewnie.

James mruga, jakby nie wiedział skąd ta zmiana tematu. Zanim Barnes zdąża coś wykrztusić, Steve zaciska dłoń na jego nadgarstku. Chyba się zagalopował, ale w zasadzie nie widzi powodu, dla którego nie mieliby wyjechać za granicę. Sam nie zwiedził zbyt wiele, ale czuje, że nareszcie ma na to czas. Chce zobaczyć coś więcej niż hotelowe pokoje, chociaż nie ma nic przeciwko, żeby spędzili w nich trochę więcej czasu we trójkę.

\- Tony, skupmy się na razie na jedzeniu  – proponuje Steve, patrząc na niego mniej pewnie, jakby nie wiedział do czego w ogóle prowadziła ta rozmowa.

Tony nie jest pewien jak trafili do tego punktu, ale coś roznosi go od środka. Gdyby nie to, że sam zaprojektował osłony reaktora, pomyślałby, że to ta energia promieniuje, rozbijając jego samokontrolę w drobny mak. Ma tysiące wizji ich przyszłego tygodnia. Czuje, że mogą wszystko teraz, kiedy faktycznie są razem. Nie wie do końca dlaczego Steve i James nie podzielają jego entuzjazmu, ale może wszystko co robili wczorajszej nocy zrozumiał na opak.

Ma ochotę spytać czy są razem, czy coś przegapił, ale słowa więzną mu w krtani boleśnie. Jest w tym fatalny, podejrzewał to od samego początku. Wątpi jednak, aby Pepper podsunęła mu gotowy przepis na to jak nie zawalić. Podejrzewa, że takiego nie ma, co czyni sytuację tylko trudniejszą.

\- Gdzie chcesz nas zabrać na kolację? – pyta James, zerkając na niego jakoś dziwnie i Tony wie, że jego zmiana nastroju nie umknęła Barnesowi.

\- Do Rzymu – rzuca, bo taka jest prawda.

James wydaje się zszokowany, ale to nic nowego. Zaskakuje go raz po raz, bo Barnes nie chce wyjść poza ramy. I Tony rozumie skąd się to bierze, ale nie do końca potrafi się z tym zgodzić. I uważa, że ma rację, bo ostatnio kiedy namówił Jamesa do spojrzenia na świat szerzej, Barnes znalazł idealną dla siebie pracę.

\- Tony – zaczyna James.

A on wie doskonale co usłyszy. James nie przepada za jego pieniędzmi i nadal go krępują. Steve wydaje się już nimi nie gardzić, i chyba jest jego największym sprzymierzeńcem, jeśli chodzi o wycieczki. Na poprzednią do Malibu się zgodził. Tony pokłada w tym wielkie nadzieję.

\- Umówmy się, że na razie nigdzie nie będziemy wyjeżdżali. Ty masz nowy projekt na głowie, Bucky bal, na który musi się przygotować, a ja wciąż myślę o inwentaryzacji – wtrąca Steve.

I chociaż to brzmi rozsądnie, Tony ma ochotę zgłosić veto. To idealna pora, żeby wyjechać i odprężyć się. Mogliby zapomnieć o Nowym Jorku i kłopotach z nim związanych. Pepper mogła odwiedzić ich w każdej chwili, bo nie potrzebowała jego oficjalnego zaproszenia. Umówili się też, że będą się częściej widywać, a ona zawsze dotrzymywała słowa.

Z drugiej jednak strony byli dopiero na jednej randce.

\- Ludzie nie wyjeżdżają za granicę, kiedy dopiero zaczynają się spotykać? – pyta wprost.

\- Nie – odpowiada James, a potem na twarzy Barnesa pojawia się poprzeczna zmarszczka, jakby coś jeszcze do niego dotarło. – Tony, jesteś bogaty. Dla nas takie wyjazdy to kwestia długiego planowania o ile nie marzeń, które się nigdy nie spełnią. I zanim powiesz, że za wszystko zapłacisz… - urywa James, podnosząc rękę do góry, jakby go chciał uciszyć. – Będziesz musiał nam w końcu pozwolić płacić przynajmniej za siebie. Nie mamy wiele, ale…

Tony wie, że to kwestia dumy, więc początkowo nie mówi ani słowa. Przeszedł podobną rozmowę z Pepper, Rhodeyem a nawet Happym, kiedy pierwszy raz zasugerował, że jego ochroniarz powinien zabrać jego prywatny samolot i lecieć do rodziny na święta. Wie, że wokół ludzie z jego świata krążą sępy, bo trudno tego nie zauważyć. Matka przestrzegała go przed podobnymi, a Pepper przeganiała te łowczynie posagów, z którymi sypiał.

\- To idiotyczne – prycha, bo tylko te słowa cisną mu się na usta. – Są setki ludzi, którzy z przyjemnością wykorzystaliby sytuację…

\- Ale my nimi nie jesteśmy – informuje go James sucho.

\- Myślisz, że jestem idiotą i tego nie wiem? – pyta Tony. – Myślisz, że nie zdążyłem tego zauważyć? A pomyślałeś kiedyś, że może chciałbym polecieć do Paryża i nie spędzać tam dwóch tygodni w samotności?

Steve spokojnie przeżuwa i Tony jest naprawdę pod wrażeniem jego spokoju. Prawie jakby Rogers spodziewał się takiej rozmowy. Chociaż na tym etapie to chyba już kłótnia, bo James ma zaczerwienione policzki, a jego metalowe palce zaciskają się wokół nicości. Wie, że to bezwiedny gest, ale oznacza tylko, że Barnes jest naprawdę zdenerwowany.

Nie ma pojęcia, co z tym zrobić. Nigdy nie kłócił się z kimś, z kim chciał być. Z kimś z kim nie wiązał go kontrakt. Z Rhodeyem sprzeczali się, ale nigdy w ten sposób.

I dotarło do niego z przerażającą oczywistością, że James mógł po prostu wstać i wyjść. I może wcześniej zrobiłby wszystko, żeby go powstrzymać, ale to nie powinno tak wyglądać.

\- Myślałem, że mam równe prawa – wyrywa mu się, bo to pierwsze co przychodzi mu do głowy.

\- Co? – pyta James.

\- Myślałem, że mam równe prawa. Myślałem, że moje zdanie też się liczy – uściśla.

\- Oczywiście, że twoje zdanie się liczy – mówi James, ale jakoś trudno mu w to teraz uwierzyć.

\- Więc dlaczego mnie nie słuchasz? – pyta, bo to całkiem sensowne.

James wydaje się zdezorientowany na krótką chwilę, a potem spogląda na Steve’a, który nie wydaje się aż tak zainteresowany ich sprzeczką jak powinien – zdaniem Tony’ego. Rogers w końcu odkłada widelec i spogląda na nich, jakby czekał na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. W końcu James spogląda na niego całkiem wymownie i Steve przewraca oczami.

\- Jesteś w tym sam Bucky. Ty masz z tym problem – informuje go Steve całkiem poważnie.

\- Czyli jesteś za tym, żeby za nas płacił? – pyta James wprost.

\- Nie, ale on zawsze będzie bogatszy od nas – rzuca Steve. – I może nie do końca mam ochotę wyjechać nagle do Rzymu, ale nie zamierzam zmuszać go do tego, żeby nagle zmienił swój tryb życia, bo mnie się nie podoba albo dlatego, że boję się co inni pomyślą. Bo w tym rzecz. Boisz się tego, co pomyślą o tobie inni – podkreśla Steve. – I nie, Tony, ludzie, którzy dopiero co spędzili razem noc nie wylatują nagle z kraju na dwutygodniowe wakacje – rzuca, uśmiechając się do niego krzywo, jakby go to naprawdę bawiło. – Zaplanujemy wakacje, ale na razie po prostu trwajmy i kłóćmy się, bo jakoś musimy sobie z tym poradzić.

Tony korzysta z chwili i zabiera się do jedzenia, czując się naprawdę o wiele lepiej. I nawet jeśli nie rozmawiają z Jamesem aż do końca posiłku, nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

 

***  
  
Nie jest jakoś specjalnie zaskoczony, kiedy Barnes odwiedza go w warsztacie. Nie odwraca się, bo kończy wprowadzanie danych, ale macha w stronę krzesła, które Steve zajmuje zazwyczaj, kiedy kalibrują protezę. Nie muszą tego robić już tak często, ale pozostał mu sentyment.

Kiedy kończy, minimalizuje pliki, zostawiając jedynie holograficzny ekran z widocznymi folderami.

Spogląda na Jamesa, który siedzi z zaplecionymi na piersi rękami i nie wygląda na zadowolonego.

\- Przepraszam – odzywa się w końcu Barnes po dłuższej chwili.

\- Ująłeś mnie tym – kpi, bo to nie jest szczere.

\- No dobra, nie przepraszam. Wiem o co wam chodzi ze Steve’em, ale dalej mi się to nie podoba – mówi James wprost.

\- Co ci się dokładnie nie podoba? – pyta, bo chyba od tego powinni zacząć.

\- Wciąż u ciebie mieszkamy i czuje się z tym nieswojo. Rachunki za szpital… - zaczyna James.

\- Przestań – przerywa mu szybko. – Steve chce się wyprowadzić?

James potrząsa przecząco głową.

\- Tylko ciebie to krępuje – stwierdza i kiwa głową, bo w zasadzie nie jest to tak trudne do zrozumienia. – To jedna z tych sytuacji, kiedy nie ma jedynego dobrego scenariusza. Nie będę mieszkał w jakiejś zapyziałej dziurze, bo tak postanowisz – informuje go.

James śmieje się krótko i trochę histerycznie.

\- Nie wymagam tego od ciebie – przyznaje Barnes. – Po prostu to nigdy miało się nie zdarzyć.

\- My? –  upewnia się Tony.

Nie musi nawet czekać na odpowiedź, bo już ją zna.

\- Źle to zabrzmiało – mityguje się James od razu, ale jest już za późno w zasadzie.

\- Mogłeś o tym pomyśleć zanim stwierdziłeś, że możesz dać temu szansę – rzuca Tony.

\- Nie myślałem. W tym problem – mówi James rozbrajająco szczerze. – Steve jest od myślenia i planowania. I spoglądania na ludzi. Ja zawsze byłem od działania. A teraz on mnie z tym zostawił i…

\- A robisz tylko to, co ci sugeruje twój cudowny chłopak – sarka Tony, bo to naprawdę nie fair.

\- Cholera, nie – warczy James. – Nie przyszedłem się tutaj kłócić.

\- Chyba się nie da inaczej – stwierdza Tony. – No wyrzuć co ci leży na sumieniu – kpi.

Oczy Jamesa błyszczą czymś nieprzyjemnym, ale dla niego to już nie nowość. Potrafił doprowadzić do ostateczności największych stoików. James do tego towarzystwa nie należy. I Tony jest zawiedziony, że nie przetrwali nawet tygodnia. Wczorajsza kolacja dała mu tak wielkie nadzieje, że zaczynał faktycznie widzieć ich przyszłość. Może jego umysł pracował o wiele za szybko, ale nie potrafił mieć do siebie pretensji.

\- Możesz mnie nie wkurzać? Przyszedłem tutaj, bo chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – rzuca James, podnosząc się.

\- Mogłeś zostawić mi notatkę, że jednak się rozmyślacie – odpowiada Tony. – Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz – stwierdza sucho.

James spogląda na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Żartujesz teraz, prawda? – pyta Barnes.

\- Nie widzę w tym nic śmiesznego – odpowiada i nagle jest cholernie zmęczony.

Odnosi wrażenie, że cały dzień działał na jakimś dziwnym haju i nagle wszystko się skończyło. Całe szczęście w tym, że nie pochwalił się Sharon albo Pepper. Nie ma pojęcia jak wyjaśniłby, że ich już nie ma po niecałej dobie. Przynajmniej już wie dlaczego ludzie nie mówią nikomu, kiedy zaczynają się spotykać z kimś nowym.

\- Jesteś czasami baranem – stwierdza James.

\- Nie, to ty nie patrzysz na to z mojego punktu widzenia. Przez ciebie przemawia źle kierowana duma i strach, że cię ktoś oceni. A do mnie dociera, że nie akceptujesz tego kim jestem – mówi wprost Tony. – Myślisz, że teraz się sprzeczamy o nic? Za dwa miesiąca, cztery lata, dziesięć lat, nadal będę bogaty – informuje go Tony spokojnie. – I masz wybór albo to zaakceptujesz teraz albo po prostu to koniec – wzdycha.

James spogląda na niego tak, jakby go widział po raz pierwszy. A do Tony’ego nagle dociera dlaczego jego ojciec tak długo szukał sobie żony. Dlaczego ludzie z jego kręgu pobierali się pomiędzy sobą jedynie. W zasadzie to miało sens. Tony nie chciał jednak ani celebrytów ani aktorów, ani prezesów innych firm u swojego boku. Konkurował z ludźmi całe swoje życie. Nie chciał tego w związku.

James wciąż się w niego wgapia tak, jakby nie miał pojęcia co zrobić i ma ochotę na niego wrzasnąć, bo nie po to dawał sobie sam nadzieję i przekonywał sam siebie, że jednak ma jakieś szanse, żeby ktoś nagle odkrywał, że jednak nie chce Tony’ego Starka. Był marką. Był osobą. Był dziwakiem i geniuszem.

\- Przepraszam – mówi James i tym razem faktycznie ma to na myśli.

\- Nic się nie stało – kłamie, chociaż cholernie ma ochotę sięgnąć po butelkę, ale nie zrobi tego, bo to nie koniec świata.

\- Kocham cię – mówi James nagle i tym razem Tony zastanawia się czy się czasem nie przesłyszał. – Nie przemyślałem niczego, bo kiedy Steve powiedział, że chciałby spróbować się z tobą umawiać, byłem zbyt szczęśliwy. Podrywałem cię w fundacji, bo to nie niosło konsekwencji. Tony Stark nigdy nie byłby mną zainteresowany, a jesteś świetny – wzdycha James. – To jest dla mnie trudne. Wyłudziłem od ciebie pieniądze. Nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał…

\- Używasz wielkich słów – wchodzi mu Tony w słowo. – I ja kocham ciebie też – dodaje i po raz pierwszy te słowa go nie dławią.

To prawie miłe dopóki nie dociera do niego, że James wpatruje się w niego w czystym szoku. Nie wie w zasadzie który z nich rusza jako pierwszy, ale Barnes przejmuje kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, wciskając go w metalowy stół, na którym sam siadywał. Wie, że śmierdzi olejem i to najmniej odpowiednia pora do takich wyznań, ale wydawało się tak naturalne, że nie mógł się oprzeć.

Dłonie Jamesa przesuwają się na jego pośladki i zanim zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się dzieje, Barnes podnosi go wyżej pomagając mu usiąść na stole. Wpycha się w jego rozsunięte nogi, co jest cudowne i tak odpowiednie, że nawet nie protestuje, chociaż coś wbija mu się w udo. Nie jest to najwygodniejsza pozycja do całowania się, ale nie potrafi przestać. James wydaje się wygłodniały i to niemal bolesne rozstanie, kiedy odrywają się od siebie, żeby wziąć głębszy wdech.

Patrzy w oczy Jamesa, szukając odpowiedzi, bo nie ma pojęcia, co robią. Wydaje mu się dziwnie oczywiste, że doszli do porozumienia, ale nie wie jakiego ani na jak długo. Ani co z wycieczką do Paryża, bo chociaż o kolacji w Rzymie żartował, Francja wciąż chodzi mu po głowie.

James zaczyna całować go po szczęce i jego dociera do jego szyi, Tony nie może nie zadrżeć. Ocierają się o siebie na tyle na ile mogą, ale to nie wystarczy najwyraźniej Barnesowi, bo wydaje z siebie zirytowany jęk, kiedy obejmuje go mocniej metalowym ramieniem i ściąga siłą ze stołu, na którym go sam posadził.

Tony nie przypomina sobie, aby kiedykolwiek podniecało go bycie przestawianym, ale mógłby się przyzwyczaić, tym bardziej, że James warczy do jego ucha.

\- Nie tutaj, nie tutaj – powtarza Barnes, pchając go w stronę wyjścia na ślepo, bo najwyraźniej priorytetem jest skubanie jego skóry na szyi.

\- Cholera, Jarvis, wyłącz światła, zapisz dane – rzuca, bo nie spodziewa się, że jeszcze dzisiaj wróci do warsztatu.

A potem dociera do niego, że jeśli wyjadą do góry, trafią na Steve’a, który pewnie sprzątał nadal po ich posiłku. Chce czuć wyrzuty sumienia, że powiedział Jamesowi, że go kocha, ale nie potrafi. Steve wiedział to od samego początku. I kocha Steve’a również, jednocześnie będąc całkiem pewnym, że Rogers nie czuje tego samego. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie.

Nie jest idiotą; wie, że ludzie zakochują się w sobie, ale to trwa trochę dłużej.  Jest przekonany, że Steve dojdzie do tego punktu, w którym Tony jest teraz, ale potrzebuje więcej czasu. I Tony może mu go dać tyle ile tylko Rogers chce, bo liczy się jedynie cel, który osiągnął. Pod pewnymi względami Steve nie kochając go akceptuje go bardziej niż James.

Miłość to skomplikowana sprawa.

James przygryza płatek jego ucha, kiedy znajdują się w końcu w windzie. Nie przerywa nawet na chwilę i Steve bynajmniej nie wygląda na zaskoczonego, kiedy znajduje ich w tej pozycji. Jeśli już – Rogers uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Chodź tutaj – rzuca Tony, bo jeśli go zaraz nie pocałuje, nie wie do końca czy James nie pochłonie go całego.

\- Nie, wy chodźcie tutaj – prycha Steve, wyciągając do nich rękę.

Jakoś docierają do łóżka, do jego sypialni. Powinien się wykapać, bo Dummy wylał na niego mieszankę czegoś, o czym nie chce nawet myśleć, ale James ściąga z niego spodnie, nie pytając go nawet o zgodę, co jest przynajmniej niegrzeczne. Steve wydaje się jedynie ubawiony sytuacją i przygląda im się, rozbierając się w swoim własnym tempie, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z nim.

Tony wciąż ma na sobie bieliznę i koszulkę, ale nigdy nie czuł się tak nagi.

Posuwają się o wiele za szybko, ale ma to wszystko w nosie, bo James go kocha i cholernie dobrze było to usłyszeć. Szacował, że mógłby mieć szansę z Barnesem, ale kiedy się to potwierdziło, wypełniła go ulga, a potem radość.

Steve w końcu kładzie się tuż obok niego, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła, a potem całuje go po policzkach, kiedy James zdziera z niego bieliznę. Nie wie dlaczego ich języki nie spotkały się w tym niepowtarzalnym tańcu, ale kiedy wypuszcza zaskoczony jęk, gdy Barnes bierze go niemal całego do ust, dociera do niego, że Steve chce go usłyszeć. I musi być przekonany o zdolnościach Jamesa w tej dziedzinie, bo nie rozprasza go, obserwując go niczym kot, który złapał mysz. Ma ochotę rzucić jakąś zgryźliwą uwagę, ale trudno mu się skupić, kiedy jego fiut jest pochłaniany. I James przełyka wokół niego, co powinno być zakazane jakimś prawem.

Nigdy nie robili tego w ten sposób. Zazwyczaj to Tony klękał przed nim, ciesząc się z wrażenia, które wywierał. Gdyby wiedział, że James potrafił takie rzeczy ustami, nie protestowałby.

 

***  
  
Leżą na plecach spoceni i zmęczeni. I Tony powinien zejść do warsztatu, ale nie jest w stanie się na to zdobyć. James zasypia powoli, więc zapewne niebawem usłyszą jego chrapanie. Łuna reaktora rozświetla sypialnię, więc stara się przykryć źródło, żeby pogrążyć ich w mroku, ale Steve łapie go za nadgarstek, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

\- Bucky lepiej zasypia w świetle – informuje go Rogers.

A Tony nie pyta, bo to jedna z tych oczywistych rzeczy.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś mnie źle zrozumiał – zaczyna nagle Steve. – Jeśli spróbowałbyś kupić nas, oberwałoby ci się niezależnie od tego kim byłbyś. Albo kim ci się wydaje, że jesteś. I nie chcę, żeby ktoś o nas wiedział nie dlatego, że mam z tym problem. Myślę, że Bucky sobie z tym nie da rady. Miałeś dostatecznie wiele złej prasy – przypomina mu całkiem niepotrzebnie. – Bucky nie da rady sobie z plotkami, oskarżeniami i dociekaniami.

\- Mam kilku specjalistów od pijaru, ale… - urywa, bo nie wyobraża sobie tego piekła.

Nie wie czy sam ma ochotę przez to przebrnąć. Jeśli jednak postanowiliby o tym we trójkę, nie wahałby się ani przez chwilę. Opinia publiczna nie ma dla niego znaczenia. Obrażano go dostatecznie wiele razy, aby się uodpornił. Plotki o jego wyczynach i orgiach nie gasły przez całe lata. Słyszał już dosłownie wszystko.

Nie może nie zastanawiać się do jakich artykułów dogrzebał się Steve.

\- Nie możesz chronić go, jeśli on uważa, że jest na to gotowy – mówi jeszcze, bo to przychodzi mu tylko do głowy. – Ja tego nienawidzę – przyznaje, bo tego próbuje z nim Pepper.

\- To chyba silniejsze ode mnie – stwierdza Steve i w jego głosie nie słychać wyrzutów sumienia. – Udało wam się dojść do porozumienia? – pyta nagle, a Tony’emu do głowy przychodzi tylko jedno.

Nie wie czy powiedzieć Steve’owi, bo ostatni tydzień to istny chaos. Nie wie na czym stoją. Nie ma pojęcia co robią. Nie chce wmanewrować się w sytuację, gdzie ktoś będzie miał do niego pretensje. Nie ma odpowiedzi na żadne pytanie i podejrzewa, że następny dzień niczego nie rozwiąże, bo są zbyt zawikłani wzajemnie, żeby to wyprostować w kilka dni.

\- Nie – mówi tylko i zakrywa twarz dłońmi, a potem zmusza się, żeby spojrzeć na Steve’a. – Powiedziałem mu, że go kocham – przyznaje i opuszcza ten fragment, że James powiedział to jako pierwszy. – I ciebie zaczynam kochać – dodaje, bo skoro są z Jamesem na tym etapie, równie dobrze może rzucić się z drugiego klifu.

Steve wydaje się naprawdę zszokowany.

\- Nie musisz nic mówić – zapewnia go, bo niczego nie oczekuje.

\- Wiem, że nie muszę, ale zacząłem się w tobie zakochiwać za długo przed tym zanim przestałem cię nienawidzisz – przyznaje Steve z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Wiedziałem, że się tobie podobam, ale… - urywa i nie mówi ani słowa.

Po prostu pochyla się i całuje Tony’ego miękko w usta.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dziękuję za cudowne komentarze :)

Budzi się tyłkiem do góry, zziębnięty i wciąż się klejąc. Steve tym razem jest pogrążony w głębokim śnie, więc może obserwować jego twarz, nie będąc przyłapanym na gorącym uczynku, z czego robi użytek niemal natychmiast. Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy dociera do niego, że Rogers nie ma nieskazitelnej cery, ale jego skóra pokryta jest piegami. Spod pościeli wystaje też jego ramię i Tony nie może uwierzyć, że jakikolwiek mężczyzna może mieć tak wystające kości obojczyka.

Steve wygląda tak bezbronnie i krucho, kiedy śpi, że niemal zapomina jakim dupkiem jest, kiedy jest całkiem przytomny.

James oczywiście zabiera całą pościel, a nie ma szans w walce z nim. Nie wie jak rozwiąże ten problem, ale z pewnością wymyśli coś idealnego, co będzie nosiło znamiona odwetu, bo chociaż Barnes tego jeszcze nie wie, są w stanie wojny.

Zerka na zegarek, bo chociaż zazwyczaj prosi Jarvisa o podanie godziny, nie chce obudzić… Zamiera, kiedy dociera do niego, że nie bardzo wie jak ich nazwać, bo sami się jeszcze tak dokładnie nie określili. James wskoczył w to, nie myśląc i nie zastanawiając się, i chociaż Tony mu się nie dziwi, znając jego motywy – nie jest do końca szczęśliwy. Wie, że miłość to nie wszystko, chociaż zapewne stanowi idealną bazę do czegoś.

Obserwował jednak jak idealne związki Pepper, Rhodeya a nawet Happy’ego brały w łeb. Nie wie jakie były przyczyny rozpadów, ale z tego co mówili jego przyjaciele to nie zawsze było zależne od nich i tego boi się najbardziej.

Jego potrzeba kontroli przypomina mu o sobie przy każdym głębszym wdechu, ale ignoruje to dziwne uczucie w klatce piersiowej, które dziwnie przypomina początki ataku paniki. Nie chce myśleć o tym, że to samo wrażenie towarzyszyło mu, kiedy dotarło do niego jak bardzo kocha Jamesa i że nigdy nie będą razem.

Dał sobie radę wtedy i nie wątpi, że pokona te cholerne myśli, które kłębią mu się w głowie i teraz.

Jest piąta, a z uwag Pepper wie, że to nie jest pora, w której ktokolwiek normalny funkcjonuje. Nie dzwoni zatem do niej już, kiedy mu się żywnie podoba. Nie budzi też Steve’a i Jamesa, decydując, że prysznic może równie dobrze wziąć w warsztacie. Zbiera swoje wczorajsze ciuchy, składając je w całkiem zgrabną kupkę pod drzwiami łazienki i sięga po świeżą koszulkę.

Wciąż mu chłodno, co nieprzyjemnie przypomina mu o Afganistanie, chociaż zapewne nikt nie skojarzyłby tego z azjatycką pogodą. Temperatura na pustyni spadała jednak niemiłosiernie nisko, a ich trzymano w jaskini, co wcale nie pomagało. Spali z Jinsenem tak blisko siebie, że ktoś mógłby nie rozróżnić ich kończyn.

Nie chce myśleć o tym, że połowa problemu z Jamesem, kradnącym pościel w nocy polega na tym, że zapewne w końcu obudzi się z wrzaskiem. Nie wie czy chce kłamać, kiedy tak się stanie, ale nie jest jeszcze w stanie z nimi o tym rozmawiać. Nie tylko dlatego, że James jest teraz terapeutą, a to oznacza, że byłby na celowniku Sama, Pepper i całodobowym monitoringu Barnesa.

Wie, że nie jest w stanie udawać, że wszystko w porządku przez cały czas. Ma lepsze lub gorsze momenty.

Dummy już czeka na niego, kiedy pojawia się w warsztacie, więc siada na fotelu, przyjmując kawę, której nigdy nie wypije. Jeszcze za wcześnie na uruchomienie ekspresu, więc prosi Jarvisa o podrzucenie mu wszystkiego, co zapisał wczorajszego wieczoru. Ma do odświeżenia kilka projektów i coś, co spodoba się Pepper, bo unowocześnił StarkPhone’a, chociaż dopiero pół roku temu podesłał jej nowe oprogramowanie. Są w stanie wypuszczać nowinki dwa razy szybciej niż jakakolwiek firma. Działowi artystycznemu pozostawia obudowę i wizualną stronę. Nie bawi się w tego typu rzeczy, a nowy chip jest tak mały, że równie dobrze mogą go zamieścić w kolczykach.

Nie wie kiedy ostatnio prosił Jarvisa o włączenie muzyki, ale zawsze lepiej skupiał się, kiedy z głośników leciały dźwięki gitary. Już po chwili cały warsztat wibruje od fal, które przecinają powietrze, a jego ręce śmigają po holograficznej klawiaturze.

Dummy jest przeszczęśliwy.

 

***  
  
Niemal dostaje zawału, kiedy ktoś dotyka jego ramienia. Obraca się pospiesznie i mruga, kiedy James patrzy na niego mniej pewnie, starając się chyba zatkać uszy.

\- Nie przesadzaj, nie jest aż tak głośno – prycha.

Jarvis przycisza jednak dźwięk. James nie wydaje się wcale uspokojony i krzywi się wciąż, co jest czymś nowym. A potem dociera do niego, że metal jego protezy wibruje, co musi jakoś wpływać na neuroprzekaźniki, a te z kolei przesyłają sygnał do mózgu.

\- Jarvis, cisza – rzuca, czując się naprawdę dziwnie, że dopiero teraz do niego dociera, że James może odbierać fale dźwiękowe na tym poziomie.

W końcu sam zaprojektował tę protezę i wie jakie właściwości ma vibranium. A potem przychodzi mu do głowy jeszcze jedna myśl, kiedy spogląda w dół na swój reaktor łukowy. To dziwne uczucie w klatce piersiowej powróciło i trochę trudniej mu się oddycha.

\- Cholera – wzdycha.

\- Co jest? – pyta James. – Po cholerę włączyłeś to na cały regulator? Dalej jesteś na mnie zły? – pyta zaniepokojony.

Kiedy razem siedzieli w warsztacie nigdy nie włączał muzyki, bo rozmawiali. Teraz trochę tego żałuje, chociaż nie ma pojęcia jak miałby rozwiązać problem, który właśnie napotkał. Nie wie czy chodzi o częstotliwość czy o sam fakt, że jego głośniki są ustawione tak, że fale pokrywają się i nanoszą na siebie.

Pepper twierdziła, że pewnego dnia ogłuchnie, ale on stworzył sanktuarium dla swojego umysłu.

\- Nie jestem zły – mówi, a potem drapie się po brodzie. – Ramię swędzi? – upewnia się, ale nie proponuje ściągnięcia protezy, bo to tylko pogorszyłoby sytuację.

Z pewnością szybko nie pójdą na żaden koncert.

James mruga, a potem drapie się pod rękawem. Krzywi się i przewraca oczami, jakby podejrzewał, że Tony zmienia temat specjalnie. Stosował te metody wcześniej, ale teraz naprawdę jest zaniepokojony i ma co do tego powody. James wciąż przebiera nieświadomie palcami metalowego ramienia, jakby próbował się pozbyć drgań. Dłoń miała być wrażliwa, ale nie do tego stopnia, gdzie doprowadzałaby Barnesa do szaleństwa. Żaden mózg nie jest w stanie odbierać bodźców na tym poziomie.

\- Pepper jest u góry – informuje go nagle James i Tony za bardzo nie wie co ma zrobić. – Steve z nią został – tłumaczy James dalej.

Zapewne skorzystał z pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji, aby zbiec. Tony zna go na tyle. Wie też, że Steve mu pozwolił, bo obaj mają słabość do Jamesa pod tym względem.

\- Mogłeś ją tutaj wpuścić – stwierdza i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie chcieliśmy jej tak nasyłać na ciebie – odpowiada James.

\- Moi bohaterowie – kpi. – Dlatego zostawiłeś Steve’a samego i zbiegłeś tutaj? – pyta.

\- Steve’a lubi – przypomina mu sucho James.

\- Jeśli się przed nią nie otworzysz, nie będzie miała szansy poznać jakim cudownym człowiekiem jesteś – tłumaczy mu Tony cierpliwie.

I szydzi tylko odrobinę. James patrzy na niego jednak tak, jakby mu druga głowa wyrosła. A potem Tony nagle sam zaczyna się czuć mniej pewnie, bo Pepper zna go jak nikt. Nie sądzi, aby wyglądał inaczej niż poprzedniego tygodnia, a czuje się kompletnie inaczej i może się przez to zachowywać jak ktoś całkiem normalny. Potts na pewno to wyłapie.

Nie chce tłumaczyć się jej z niczego, a kłamanie jej w żywe oczy nie wchodzi w grę. Nie w tym przypadku.

Nie chce się ukrywać, a nie może jej niczego powiedzieć i to się staje nagle strasznie skomplikowane.

\- Super – wzdycha.

Wyciera dłonie w ścierkę, którą podaje mu Dummy, bo nawet jeśli pracuje tylko na komputerze, jakimś cudem zawsze wraca ze smarem na rękach, głównie przez swoje roboty, które wciąż chcą się bawić. Zerka na swoje odbicie w szybie, ale nie widzi żadnych śladów po wczorajszej nocy i nie umyka mu, że kiedy do Jamesa dociera, co Tony robi, Barnes mocno się czerwieni.

Mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, a potem kolejny raz, kiedy zamykają się za nimi drzwi windy.

\- Cicho – prycha James, starając się patrzeć wszędzie tylko nie na niego.

\- Nic nie mówię – odpowiada Tony śpiewnie.

\- Nie, ale słyszę jak myślisz – informuje go James. – Pepper jest ze Steve’em. – przypomina mu.

\- Kiedyś cię polubi – obiecuje mu Tony.

\- A jeśli nie? – pyta James, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Sądzisz, że zdanie Pepper może zmienić cokolwiek? – zastanawia się na głos Tony. – Nie zmieni tego, co jest między nami. Pepper może cię nie lubić. Rhodes też. I Happy. I to nie będzie koniec świata. Nie oni będą się z tobą umawiać. Wiesz ilu ludzi nie lubi mnie? – pyta retorycznie.

Skoro Steve widział artykuły, James z pewnością też się do nich dokopał. Nazywano go różnie w ciągu całego dotychczasowego życia. Nie przebierano w słowach, bo nie pozywał gazet. Nie miał czasu plątać się po sądach i nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby, aby wszyscy go lubili. Miał tak wąskie grono przyjaciół, że zdążał się wytłumaczyć tym, na których mu zależało. Tak było od niepamiętnych czasów.

Zapominał, że Steve i James zapewne należeli do kręgu lubianych ludzi i jakakolwiek krytyka ich zachowania była dla nich bolesna.

\- Wyhodowałem grubą skórę przez lata – informuje Jamesa. – Wiem, że ty nie. Porozmawiam z Pepper – obiecuje mu, bo to nagle przestaje być takie zabawne.

\- Nie musisz. Ja powinienem porozmawiać z Pepper – wzdycha James.

\- Nie musisz ciągle być bohaterem – przypomina mu i drzwi windy otwierają się.

Nie wie co James chciał odpowiedzieć, bo słowa zamierają mu w ustach. Tony nie czeka nawet na niego, bo słyszy śmiech dochodzący z okolicy kanapy. Steve i Pepper siedzą wspólnie oglądając jeden z notatników Rogersa, którego Tony nigdy wcześniej nie widział.

\- O Boże – jęczy James. – Poważnie, pokazujesz jej karykatury? – pyta.

Pepper uśmiecha się w jego stronę drapieżnie, a potem bierze ostrożny, wyliczony łyk herbaty zanim odkłada filiżankę na stolik.

\- Karykatury? – wyrywa mu się, bo to coś nowego. Pierwszy raz o tym słyszy. – Mnie bardziej interesuje dlaczego Pepper wolno pić w strefie kanapy – rzuca.

\- Bo jest damą – odpowiada mu Steve bez zająknięcia i patrzy na nich tak, jakby oczekiwał, że któryś z nich temu zaprzeczy.

Pepper wydaje się całkiem zadowolona z siebie. Nic dziwnego, ona nie musi zostawać w kuchni, żeby wypić piwo. Steve trzyma ich twardą ręką od czasu wypadku na kanapie, który nie był nawet tak straszny. Tony i tak zamierza wymienić ten mebel. Chociaż to mieszkalna część Wieży, wydaje mu się nagle całkiem chłodna. Może w przyszłości James i Steve będą chcieli urządzić ją po swojemu. Wprowadzić trochę elementów własnego stylu i kanapę, na której będą mogli wygodnie spędzać czas.

Zawiesza się na tej wizji tak bardzo, że nie dociera do niego, że Pepper najwyraźniej coś do niego mówi.

\- Proszę? – pyta chociaż wie lepiej, żeby tego nie robić.

Potts spogląda na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Jak długo spałeś? – pyta Pepper wprost.

\- Dostatecznie długo – odpowiada, bo nie ma zielonego pojęcia.

Od jakiegoś czasu nie zwraca na to uwagi, bo wysypia się. Nawet w czasach swojej świetności nie prowadził tak zdrowego trybu życia. A wczorajszej nocy padł wyczerpany, co pewnie ułatwiło mu zaśnięcie. Przeważnie miał problem z pozbyciem się kotłujących myśli, ale nie przy Stevie i Jamesie.

Pepper spogląda na niego nieprzekonana.

\- Mam spytać Jarvisa? – pyta Potts wprost, a on czuje narastającą panikę, bo tej opcji nie przewidział.

\- Nie! – wyrywa mu się o kilka tonów za wysoko.

Pepper wpatruje się w niego w czystym szoku, więc bierze głębszy wdech.

\- Słuchaj, uwierz mi na słowo – prosi ją, chociaż nie ma pojęcia czy to w ogóle pomoże. – Wysypiam się – mówi, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

\- Dziwnie się zachowujesz, Tony – stwierdza Pepper, przyglądając mu się mniej pewnie.

Nie pyta jednak Jarvisa o nic, a on bierze głębszy wdech. James mruga, wpatrując się w niego, jakby kompletnie nie wiedział jak wielkiej katastrofy uniknęli właśnie.

\- Tony śpi – odzywa się nagle Steve, wyglądając na kompletnie nieporuszonego. – I systematycznie je z nami posiłki – dodaje, patrząc na Pepper całkiem wymownie.

Potts spogląda na niego trochę tak, jakby go nie rozumiała, ale w kącikach jej ust pojawia się lekki uśmiech. I kiedy patrzy na niego ponownie, wydaje się całkiem uspokojona. A Tony ma trochę ochotę wygarnąć jej, że nie potrzebuje nikogo do pilnowania go, bo Steve i James nie zajmują się tym na pełny etap. Doskonale radził sobie przed ich przeprowadzką. Przeżyłby bez nich. Nie uzależnia od nich swojego przetrwania, bo wie lepiej, że jest w stanie przeżyć wszystko.

Nie mówi jednak ani słowa, bo to rozmowa na inną okazję.

Pepper uśmiecha się w końcu do niego i wydaje się to trwać całą wieczność, ale odpręża się. Steve nie zrobił tego specjalnie, a on jest przewrażliwiony. Nie jest w stanie jednak zmusić się do szczerego uśmiechu, posyła jednak Pepper jeden z tych niemedialnych grymasów, które rzadko można u niego zobaczyć. Potts nabiera się, ale Steve nie i to wiele mówi o ich relacjach.

James drga tak, jakby chciał się do niego przysunąć, ale tego nie robi.

Trochę nienawidzi tego, że Pepper tutaj jest, chociaż to nie jej wina, że go odwiedza. To oni ukrywają coś przed nią.

\- Nie, żebym naciskał… - zaczyna. – Mam sporo pracy.

\- Mam dla ciebie wstępną umowę z Koreańczykami – informuje go Potts. – Jakoś w tym tygodniu poślę posłańca z resztą ustaleń. Powinniśmy przez nie przejść razem. Może przy kolacji? – proponuje.

\- Pewnie, ale wolałbym nie wychodzić – przyznaje. – Zamówimy coś? O ile was nie zanudzimy? – pyta, zerkając na Jamesa i Steve’a.

Pepper spina się na krótką chwile i pewnie ma na końcu języka, że to poufne sprawy firmy, ale tego nie mówi. Chyba zdaje sobie sprawę, że Steve i James są spoza ich kręgu biznesowych partnerów. Nawet jeśli chcieliby, nie mieliby komu i gdzie sprzedać tych informacji. Mają też na własność część jego technologii i mogliby z nią odejść w każdej chwili, a nie robią tego.

\- Mogę coś ugotować – proponuje Steve.

\- Głosuję za tym – rzuca Pepper pospiesznie.

\- Po prostu nie chcesz zjeść ze mną pizzy – odgryza się.

\- Twierdzisz, że Steve słabo gotuje? – pyta Potts wprost.

\- Nie, ale zaburzasz wieloletnią tradycję wmuszania w ciebie niezdrowego żarcia, którą praktykuje – przyznaje wprost. – Świetnie wyglądasz w garsonce od Gucciego i tłustym serem na palcach.

Pepper wpatruje się w niego z wypisaną na twarzy emocją, której nie potrafi opisać i zaszufladkować. Wytrzymuje jej spojrzenie, a potem zaplata dłonie na piersi. Jest dupkiem, ale nigdy się z tym nie ukrywał. Przynajmniej tym razem nie próbował nakarmić jej truskawkami. Teraz Jarvis pilnuje takich rzeczy.

\- Steve, ugotujesz coś? – prosi nagle Potts. – Jeśli gotujesz tak świetnie jak rysujesz, Tony może się schować ze swoją pizzą. Zjem rękami, jeśli trzeba będzie, panie Stark – rzuca Pepper, podnosząc się z kanapy. – A teraz wybaczcie, wracam do firmy.

\- W niedzielę? – pyta Tony wprost i wzdycha, bo zna odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Prawie ma wyrzuty sumienia, że wrobił ją w tą robotę. Sprawdza się jednak o wiele lepiej od niego i przede wszystkim stanowi faktyczną wizytówkę firmy. Stark Industries nie mogło wymarzyć sobie lepszego prezesa zarządu.

Pepper całuje go w policzek, kiedy mija go w drodze do windy.

Już ma na końcu języka pytanie o umowę, ale widzi całkiem sporą stertę, leżącą na stoliku.

\- Mogę to podpisać bez czytania! – krzyczy za nią, bo nienawidzi tego prawniczego bełkotu.

\- Kiedyś podsunę ci zgodę na ubezwłasnowolnienie! – odpowiada mu Pepper.

Wzdycha i zaczyna drapać się po karku, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od sterty papierów.

\- Nie zazdroszczę – stwierdza James, mijając go w drodze do kuchni.

 

***  
  
Steve robi dla niego śniadanie, kiedy James przeskakuje pomiędzy programami, nie zatrzymując się na niczym specyficznym. Tony w zasadzie przebija się przez pierwszych dziesięć stron, zanim dociera do niego zapach tostów. Odkłada papiery, segregując je paragrafami, bo lepiej mu przyjmować je w ten sposób do wiadomości.

Zabiera tę część z obowiązkami Stark Industries względem nowego kontrahenta i siada przy stole w kuchni na ślepo, sięgając po jedzenie. Steve całuje go w czoło, kiedy przechodzi obok i zostawia go w spokoju, chociaż to niekonieczne.

\- Nie rozpraszasz mnie – informuje go Tony, bo to musi być powiedziane na głos.

\- Poważnie? – rzuca Steve.

\- Chyba, że zaczniesz spacerować nago. Kiedyś miałem taki sen. Całkiem przyjemny – mówi.

James wydaje z siebie jakiś bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk.

\- Musisz ciągle mówić o seksie? – jęczy Barnes.

\- Lubię seks. Seks jest rzeczą ludzką – informuje go i wraca do czytania dokumentów od Pepper. – Poza tym to lepszy temat niż to – wzdycha.

\- Ale… - zaczyna James i urywa.

\- Naprawdę przeszkadza ci to tak bardzo? – pyta wprost.

Steve prycha.

\- Raczej go to nakręca. Lubi, kiedy się do niego mówi – informuje go Rogers.

\- O Boże – rzuca James. – Teraz jest was dwóch – mówi z niedowierzaniem, jakby dopiero to do niego dotarło.

\- Super – stwierdza Tony. – Bo ja lubię mówić. I przeważnie to robię non stop.

James ostentacyjnie podgłaśnia dźwięk w telewizorze, jakby to miało uchronić przed czymkolwiek. Tony ma ochotę rzucić kolejną niewybredną uwagę, kiedy przypomina sobie ranek w warsztacie.

\- Czekaj – woła do niego. – Będziemy musieli przestawić głośniki – oznamia mu, bo i w salonie ustawił swoje stereo tak, żeby fale nakładały się na siebie.

\- Hm? – wyrywa się Steve’owi.

Nie wie jak im to wyjaśnić, więc zaczyna drapać się znowu po karku. Problem w tej protezie jest taki, że zahacza o kilka dziedzin, z których każda jest na tyle skomplikowana, że poznanie jej zajęło mu sporo czasu. A w przypadku neurobiologii i tak potrzebował Helen Cho, aby poczuć się pewniej i bezpiecznie w nowym polu zabaw.

Lista tematów, które miał z nią poruszyć rosła z dnia na dzień.

\- Najwyraźniej proteza reaguje na specyficzną długość fal dźwiękowych – mówi w końcu. – To uczucie rano. Twój ból głowy nie wziął się od głośności – wzdycha.

Wie, że ta sama częstotliwość sprawia, że jego reaktor łukowy nie naciska tak na wnętrze jego klatki piersiowej, ale nie mówi tego na głos. Nie brał czegoś takiego w ogóle pod uwagę, ale prawda jest taka, że cząstki wibrują, a metale poddają się działaniu wielu reagentów.

\- Co? – pyta Steve.

\- To nie jest niebezpieczne – odpowiada szybko, żeby nie popadli w niepotrzebną panikę. – Wszystko w Wieży jest jednak ustawione w specyficzny sposób. Przestawimy głośniki, a ja nad tym popracuję. Wątpię tylko, żeby udało się wiele zdziałać. Fale wprawiają w wibracje części protezy. Potem sygnał jest przekazywany dalej, a twój mózg nie wie jak go odebrać. To tak, jakbyś nagle zyskał zdolność do echolokacji jak nietoperze, ale odkąd nie jesteś jednym z nim, nie wiadomo jak dekodować sygnał – wyjaśnia.

Steve patrzy na niego jak na idiotę, ale przynajmniej James wydaje się wiedzieć w czym rzecz.

\- Jeśli zmienimy metal… - zaczyna Barnes.

\- Inna długość fali będzie na niego wpływała – odpowiada.

Tylko on tworzy podobne protezy. Zaczyna zastanawiać się czy to nie błąd. Może jeszcze przemodelować wszystko, ale nie ma pomysłu. I to martwi go najbardziej.

\- Kiedy pokryjemy protezę sztuczną skórą, załamie fale dźwiękowe i część z niej pochłonie – mówi zanim, zdąża się powstrzymać.

Helen go zabije.

James wpatruje się w niego tak, jakby go z początku nie rozumiał.

\- Dlatego chciałeś odtworzyć na rysunkach rękę Bucky’ego – rzuca Steve, zafascynowany.

\- Jeszcze daleka droga przed tym – ostrzega ich. – Miałem ci w ogóle nie mówić. Na razie tylko rozmawiałem z Helen. Mogą minąć lata…

\- Nic się nie dzieje – stwierdza James, wzruszając ramionami. – Więc niczego nie zmieniamy – dodaje.

Tony nie może nie spojrzeć na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Skoro problem rozwiąże się sam, po co zmieniać konstrukcję? – pyta James.

\- Bo będziesz miał bóle głowy – odpowiada, bez chwili wahania. – I nie wiem kiedy…

\- Przestawimy głośniki w salonie. Te w warsztacie zostają, bo ci się tak dobrze pracuje. Po prostu będę cię uprzedzał zanim zejdę na dół – oznajmia mu James. – Nie przekombinuj, Tony.

Unosi brew, bo ma ochotę się sprzeczać, ale fakty są takie, że nie ma punktu zaczepienia. Wątpi też, aby ktokolwiek ustawiał tak głośniki w domu i słuchał tak głośno muzyki. Jarvis wielokrotnie ostrzegał go przed utrata słuchu.

\- Opowiedz mi o sztucznej skórze – prosi James.

\- Miałem ci w ogóle nie mówić. Nie wiem czy ten pomysł wypali – przyznaje. – Helen już nad tym pracuje – informuje go jednak, bo sam ma wielkie nadzieje i trochę cieszy się, że nareszcie może się z kimś tym podzielić.

\- A to nie jest tak, że już przeszczepia się skórę? – pyta Steve.

\- Tak, ale ja chcę pokryć tę neuroprzekaźnikami i połączyć ją bezpośrednio z wypustkami na całej protezie – mówi, nie kryjąc dumy ze swojego pomysłu.

\- Żartujesz? – pyta Steve. – To w ogóle możliwe?

Tony wzrusza ramionami, ale nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Helen uważała, że był szalony, ale genialny. I zabrała się do pracy, więc zaczynała wierzyć w jego wizję. To samo mówiła, kiedy chciał stworzyć protezę dla Jamesa.

 

***  
  
Jedzą razem kolację i Tony ma przed sobą jeszcze połowę umowy do przeczytania. Nie wie na kiedy Pepper chce dostać całość, ale im szybciej się z tym upora, tym prędzej będzie mógł wrócić do o wiele przyjemniejszych rzeczy.

Steve nalewa sobie kieliszek wina, ale on nie ma ochoty na alkohol. James preferuje piwo, nawet do dań, gdzie ono kompletnie nie spełnia swojej roli. Tony’emu nie umknęło jednak, że Barnes wybierał wino za każdym razem, kiedy wychodzili na randki. Początkowo w jego lodówce nie było też piwa, więc James sączył wytrawne i półwytrawne z mniejszym lub większym zadowoleniem.

Potem piwo wemigrowało na półki lodówki, gdzie zajęło doczesne miejsce.

\- Zaczyna robić się już późno – rzuca Steve nagle, patrząc na niego całkiem wymownie,

Tony ściąga zatem okulary i przeciera zmęczone oczy. A potem dochodzi do niego, że od dwóch dni noce spędzali razem, ale do jego sypialni docierali pod wpływem impulsów i chwili, całując się i rozbierając. Nie ma pojęcia jak zamierzają spać, bo Steve i James mają swój pokój – czy pokoje, odkąd przyznali, że od jakiegoś czasu nie sypiali razem.

Jego łóżko jest tak wielkie, że mogliby się do niego wprowadzić, ale to zapewne nie jest normalna prędkość rozwoju związku.

\- Zamierzasz długo pracować? – pyta James, patrząc na niego wymownie.

Powinien skończyć to dzisiaj i prawdę powiedziawszy chociaż gada o seksie, nie ma na to dzisiaj ochoty. Nie chodzi o to, że ta dwójka nie jest pociągająca. Po prostu wstał o piątej rano i jest skonany. Nie zasypia tylko dlatego, że napędza go chęć podpisania tych papierów i zrzucenia z siebie tego ciężaru decyzji. Na razie nie kwestionuje żadnego punktu. Pepper omówiła szczegóły kontraktu bez niego, ale szczegółowo i zgodnie z duchem firmy i jego własną wizją.

Jego podpis to czysta formalność, ale prosiła go, aby wszystko przejrzał. I tyle może dla niej zrobić.

Otwiera usta, a potem je zamyka, bo nie wie za bardzo co powiedzieć. Nigdy nie odmawiał nikomu seksu, więc to całkiem nowa dla niego rzecz. Nie wie nawet jak te słowa sformułować.

\- Tony? – pyta Steve. – Wszystko w porządku? Zawiesiłeś się – rzuca, wcale nie pomagając.

Otwiera usta raz jeszcze, ale żaden dźwięk z nich nie wychodzi.

\- Co chcecie dzisiaj robić? – wyrzuca z siebie w końcu.

James mruga, jakby nie wiedział o co w ogóle chodzi.

\- Spać – odpowiada Barnes krótko. – Jutro wstajemy wcześnie do pracy – przypomina mu.

\- Ach – stwierdza, nie wiedząc, co w zasadzie teraz czuje. – Jak często w związku uprawia się seks? – pyta, bo tylko to przychodzi mu do głowy.

James wzdycha głęboko.

\- Poważnie? – pyta Barnes. – Tak często jak ktoś chce.

\- Aczkolwiek nie dzisiaj. Jak Bucky powiedział, jutro mamy pracę. Cokolwiek ci chodzi po głowie, przełożymy to na jutro – stwierdza Steve.

\- Chodzi mi po głowie sen. Możliwie długi i niezakłócony – informuje ich. – We trójkę – dodaje mniej pewnie.

Steve uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

\- Tylko muszę to skończyć – ostrzega ich lojalnie.

\- Zostawimy ci miejsce na łóżku – obiecuje mu James, wstając od stołu z piwem w dłoni.

\- To zostaje – oznajmia mu Steve, zabierając butelkę. – Żadnego piwa w sypialni.

\- Hej! – protestuje James.

\- Chcesz powtórzyć to co stało się z kanapą? – pyta Steve.

\- Chryste, ty widziałeś te prześcieradła po nas? – rzuca James.

\- Przebrałem pościel – informuje go Steve, kończąc tym samym dyskusje.

Tony czuje, że powinien coś dodać, odkąd to o jego łóżku mówią, ale nagle robi mu się całkiem przyjemnie na myśl, że Steve traktuje jego przestrzeń jak swoją. Nie chce ich z dala od siebie i najwyraźniej zgadzają się co do tego, gdzie powinni spać. Ma ochotę spędzić z nimi noc nie na seksie i to przynajmniej dla niego coś nowego.

\- Jak długo ci to zajmie? – pyta Steve.

\- Z godzinę – stwierdza, patrząc na stos przed nim.

Steve kiwa głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości. Nie wie czego się spodziewał, ale bynajmniej nie sądził, że obędzie się bez walki. Rogers kwestie jego pracy przyjmował bezdyskusyjnie. Pepper wciąż wykłócała się z nim o to jak planował czas, chociaż wiedziała doskonale jak ważne projekty na niego czekały.

\- Postaraj się, żeby to była godzina. Kiedy Bucky zacznie chrapać, nie zaśniesz – przypomina mu Steve.

\- Nie chrapię – warczy James.

Steve nie odpowiada nawet, a Tony stara się nie dać po sobie niczego poznać.

 

***  
  
Kiedy wślizguje się do sypialni, jest trochę zaskoczony, że jedna z bocznych lampek nadal się świeci. Przypomina sobie co Steve mówił wcześniej tego ranka, że James wolał zasypiać przy świetle. Stara się poruszać jak najciszej, ale to nie jest łatwe. W końcu udaje mu się przebrać i staje przed sporym dylematem, bo James już zagarnął dla siebie całą pościel.

Gasi światło, a potem kładzie się po drugiej stronie Barnesa, z dala od Steve’a, chociaż zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do ich poprzedniego układu sypialnianego.

James chrapie tak głośno, że szyby wydają się rezonować. Zasypia tak szybko, że nie ma nawet czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanowić.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hejo :D dziękuję za cudowne komentarze!  
> niebetowano

Kiedy budzi go dźwięk alarmu i otwiera oczy, nagle jest twarzą w twarz z Jamesem. Barnes wgapia się w niego, jakby pojęcia nie miał co Tony tutaj robi. W pierwszej chwili ma ochotę się roześmiać, ale dociera do niego, że James jest nie tylko zaskoczony, ale też odrobinę wystraszony. Widzi to w jego oczach i tym jak bardzo rozszerzone są jego źrenice. Sam doskonale zna to uczucie, kiedy budził się w obcym miejscu i nie wiedział jak się w nim znalazł.

Jamesowi zajmuje chwilę, zanim odzyskuje nad sobą kontrolę i chociaż się do niego uśmiecha teraz, Tony’emu wciąż czuje, jakby coś zaciskało się boleśnie na jego krtani. Istnieje spora różnica między świadomością czegoś, a ujrzeniem tego na własne oczy. James rzadko pozwala, aby opadła mu garda, ale poranki muszą być dla niego równie straszne jak dla Tony’ego.

Nagle pojęcia nie ma jak im się uda przetrwać.

Nie jest okazem zdrowia i doskonale wie, co mu dolega. Wie też, że to nie coś, co da się wyleczyć. Nikt nie naprawi ani jego ani Jamesa. Nie wie czy mają prawo obarczać tym Steve’a, a przynajmniej czy on może to robić. Rogers pisał się na Jamesa od samego początku, ale on to już całkiem inna sprawa.

\- Budzik? – pyta Steve rozespany. – Dlaczego nikt nie wstaje? – dodaje trochę zdezorientowany.

James tymczasem patrzy wprost w jego oczy z miną, która świadczy o tym, że do niego też coś dociera. I Tony nie jest do końca przekonany czy chce, aby Barnes cokolwiek o nim wiedział, bo ma za wielkie tendencja do martwienia się o rzeczy, o której nie powinien. Tony świetnie daje sobie radę ze swoim zwariowanym umysłem. I do Sama zdążyło to dotrzeć. Nie wie czy chce wykłócać się o to samo z Jamesem.

\- Musimy wstać – mówi Barnes nagle i brzmi to dość ostatecznie.

A potem do Tony’ego dociera jedna z prawd tego świata.

\- Ja nie muszę – odpowiada, czując się z tym świetnie, bo jednak spędził zbyt długo nad umową wczoraj.

Nie wie tylko czy jest zmęczony niewyspaniem czy samym faktem, że dotarło do niego nareszcie, że obaj z Jamesem cierpią na ten sam Zespół Stresu Pourazowego, i chociaż o tym nie rozmawiali, to powinni. A nie ma ochoty tego robić.

\- Pewnie, że nie musisz – prycha Steve. – I wtedy będziesz musiał sam zrobić sobie śniadanie – ostrzega go.

\- Cholera – mruczy, a potem wysuwa się spod kołdry, bo Steve użył argumentu, z którym on nie jest w stanie się kłócić.

Nie może nie zauważyć, że James przygląda mu się badawczo i nie do końca rozgryza teraz w czym rzecz. Zapewne to oznacza, że naprawdę muszą porozmawiać. I dociera do niego dlaczego nigdy nie był w związku. Nie dawał się do tego po prostu. Wszyscy musieli orientować się w tym już po pięciu minutach nie-rozmowy z nim, bo nigdy nie trzymał się wyznaczonych z góry tematów.

 

***  
  
Steve stawia przed nim kubek kawy, podsuwając odrobinę bliżej aż pod jego nos porcję kanapek. Tony i tak je omija, bo ten cudowny mocny zapach przywołuje go jak najgorsza klątwa. Poranek jest tak cichy, że przez chwilę zastanawia się czy ten ich dziwny nastrój udzielił się Steve’owi, ale Rogers wygląda na szczęśliwego i rozluźnionego.

\- Może faktycznie nie powinniśmy cię budzić tak wcześnie. Wyleciało mi z głowy, że siedziałeś wczoraj do późna – mówi Steve nagle.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko. Po prostu położę się zaraz spać – stwierdza i wzrusza ramionami, bo to naprawdę nie jest dla niego problem.

Steve uśmiecha się do niego krzywo, jakby coś chodziło mu po głowie i Tony chce poznać każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół, bo seks od zawsze go odprężał. A teraz potrzebuje wymazać wszystkie swoje myśli chociaż na kilka minut. Nie pomaga mu nawet to, że kiedy James i Steve wychodzą do pracy – całują go tak, jakby gdyby nic się nie zmieniło.

 

***  
  
Podpisuje umowę we wszystkich piętnastu miejscach pod każdą klauzulą i nie wraca do łóżka, bo od środka roznosi go ta dziwna energia, za którą nie przepadał. Przeważnie to podekscytowanie brało nad nim górę, ale teraz to było czyste zdenerwowanie, które wytrącało go z równowagi, które nie pozwalało mu zasnąć.

Happy nie wygląda na specjalnie zaskoczonego, kiedy jadą do firmy i chociaż nie są umówieni, Pepper wita go z radością. Ma jakieś piętnaście minut dla niego, ale podrzuca jej jedynie podpisaną umowę. Nie jest jego celem tego dnia. Nie zatrzymuje się nawet w _Dziale Rozwoju_ , bo nie ma dla nich noc nowego, a ich własne projekty nie interesują go aż tak bardzo. W większości i tak wprowadzają jedynie drobne poprawki do wcześniejszych produktów, które opierały się na jego koncepcie. Nigdy nie czuł się dobrze w rzemieślniczej pracy.

Happy zerka na niego jakoś mniej pewnie, kiedy wraca do samochodu w ciągu trzydziestu minut. Tony spogląda zatem na niego również, bo w zasadzie chciałby coś powiedzieć, ale nie wie też za bardzo co. Czas wydaje się mijać, a on ma pustkę w głowie, ale nie jedną z tych przyjemnych, kiedy jest się odprężonym do tego stopnia, że osiąga się rzadki stan nirwany. Jego myśli po prostu galopują jedną po drugiej i nie potrafi tak naprawdę uchwycić żadnej z nich. Chaos przekracza granice, w której potrafi go opanować.

\- Przejdziemy się jeszcze w jedno miejsce – mówi w końcu.

\- Wszystko w porządku, szefie? – pyta Happy zerkając na niego raz jeszcze.

\- Nie – odpowiada całkiem szczerze.

Happy odwraca się na tyle, na ile pozwala mu siedzenie i ma jeden z tych wyrazów twarzy, które mają zachęcać do zwierzeń.

\- Nie chcesz dzisiaj wziąć wolnego? – pyta, bo nie ma pojęcia nawet jak miałby zacząć teraz rozmowę.

\- Nie, szefie. Nie chcesz pogadać? – proponuje Happy wprost.

\- Nie – przyznaje. – Może nie z tobą. Bez obrazy – rzuca. – Jedziemy do Sama – przyznaje, a Happy unosi brew odrobinę wyżej.

Wilson miał się pojawić następnego dnia na treningu, ale nie będą mieli czasu zamienić nawet dwóch słów, pomiędzy ćwiczeniami, Steve’em i Jamesem. Za bardzo nie może też zwabić Sama do warsztatu, odkąd Rogers coraz częściej wpada tam bez zapowiedzi, a zamknięcie się z dobrze znanym im terapeutą na dłuższą chwilę w odosobnieniu na pewno sprowokuje pytania.

\- Szefie… - zaczyna Happy.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy wolałbym chyba kolejne porwanie niż tę rozmowę, więc jedźmy zanim się rozmyślę – rzuca, a potem wysyła szybką wiadomość do Wilsona, bo nie chce się natknąć na Jamesa, który z pewnością jeśli nie prowadzi zajęć to buszuje po budynku.

Ma ochotę wysłać Happy’ego po Sama, ale Barnes przecież zna Hogana podobnie jak wszystkich innych jego ochroniarzy. Nie chce ściągać na siebie uwagi nikogo, co nie jest takie łatwe w jego przypadku. W tym mieście nie ma bezpiecznego miejsca, w którym mógłby się zaszyć i bywają chwilę, że ta myśl go przeraża.

Wilson czeka przed budynkiem i wsuwa się do jego samochodu bez zaproszenia, jakby podejrzewał, że to jest najlepsze wyjście. Nigdy nie ukrywali, że Sam był jego rehabilitantem i prasa go nawet namierzyła, ale Wilson nie powiedział im ani słowa, odmawiając skutecznie komentarza, a potem strasząc policją, do czego miał prawo jako osoba prywatna.

\- Cześć Tony – rzuca Sam na jego widok. – Happy.

\- Hej – wita się Hogan, a potem naciska magiczny przycisk, który zasuwa szybkę, oddzielając ich skutecznie.

Nie daje mu to aż tak wiele prywatności, jak chciałby, ale musi wystarczyć.

Sam zerka na niego mniej pewnie, jakby nie potrafił ocenić, co tutaj właściwie robi. Tony raczej nie porywa nikogo z miejsc pracy – przynajmniej bez wcześniejszego uprzedzenia. Pepper nigdy jednak nie zgodziła się na spontaniczne wakacje we dwoje, a wydobycie Rhodeya z jednostki wojskowej było ponad nawet jego siły i kontakty.

Spogląda na Sama i nagle wie, że to fatalny pomysł, ale jest za późno, żeby się wycofać.

Puka w szybkę i Happy zerka na niego przez niewielki otwór ewidentnie zaniepokojony.

\- Zawieź nas do parku – prosi.

\- Do parku? – upewni się Hogan.

\- Jakiegokolwiek najbliższego parku – rzuca.

 

***  
  
Wilson trzyma ręce w kieszeniach, kiedy przechodzą niewielką alejką. Pogoda nie jest najlepsza na takie spacery, więc są niemal sami. A jeśli ktoś nadejdzie, Happy stojący nieopodal na pewno da im o tym znać.

Nie wie gdzie zmierzają. Nigdy nie spacerował po tej części Nowego Jorku. Ogólnie nie jest fanem parków.

\- Dobre zagranie każdego terapeuty. Milczysz. Nie zadajesz pytań. Czekasz aż coś powiem – prycha.

Sam jest na tyle dupkiem, że się krzywo do niego uśmiecha, ale już w chwilę potem spogląda na niego całkiem poważnie, poświęcając mu całą swoją uwagę.

\- Mam Zespół Stresu Pourazowego – mówi wprost, a Wilson nawet nie unosi brwi wyżej. – Nie chcę od ciebie porady w tej kwestii. Jeśli nie wiem gdzie jestem tuż po przebudzeniu, Jarvis mnie o tym informuje – przyznaje. – Zacząłem się z kimś spotykać – zaczyna trochę oględnie i to przyciąga uwagę Sama.

\- Spotykać jak… - podrzuca Wilson.

\- Randki, seks – prycha. – Spotykać. No wiesz. I tak się składa, że nie wiem czy ta osoba wie, że wiesz… - urywa.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć czy komuś powiedzieć o swoich problemach?

\- Nie. Wiem, że muszę. Co nie znaczy, że chcę. Jeszcze wczoraj stwierdziłem, że nie mam ochoty i nie wiem czy będę potrafił, ale tak się składa, że tak się składa, że ta osoba ma to samo gówno co ja – wyjaśnia Tony. – I teraz tak… Ja sobie radzę, ale co jeśli…

\- Boisz się, że czyiś epizod pociągnie za sobą twój? – pyta Sam.

\- Nie – odpowiada, bo doskonale wie w czym tkwi jego własny problem. – Boję się, że ktoś może sobie nie radzić tak dobrze jak ja – przyznaje. – Nie znam metod… tych standardowych… Nie wiem, medytacji, ćwiczeń oddechowych czy pielenia pieprzonego ogródka, co polecał mi mój terapeuta – wyrzuca z siebie.

Wilson spogląda na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Poważnie. Idiotyczne pomysły. Wyobrażasz sobie mnie robiącego coś podobnego?

\- Mogłeś zmienić terapeutę – podrzuca mu Sam.

\- Mogłem, ale obaj wiemy, że to nie jest coś, co się leczy. Uśmierzasz objawy. Uczysz się z tym żyć. Nie wiem jak ktoś miałby mnie uczyć żyć z samym sobą – kpi. – Poza tym główny problem polega na tym, że… - urywa.

Sam czeka, a on nie wie jak to wyrazić, żeby zabrzmiało lepiej niż w jego własnej głowie. Nie wie jak wyjaśnić Wilsonowi to, że nie chodzi tylko o niego i Jamesa bez podawania imion, ani tego, że nie jest ich jedynie dwóch. Chce wiedzieć jak pomóc Barnesowi również dla Steve’a, bo za żadne skarby nie chce zostawiać Rogersa z tym samego.

\- Może zabrzmię jak wariat, ale gdyby nie Afganistan, nie dożyłbym może tego roku – mówi wprost i Sam spogląda na niego dość zszokowany. – Zapiłbym się albo zaćpałbym się, produkując broń, czego nienawidziłem, ale nie mogłem przestać, bo to była cała spuścizna mojego ojca. I chyba niszczyło mnie to bardziej niż Pepper sobie to wyobrażała. Więc w zasadzie Obie zrobił coś cudownego. Raczej to nie jest coś, co mówisz komuś, jeśli nie chcesz wylądować w wariatkowie.

\- Raczej nie – przyznaje Sam. – Ale z drugiej strony ile osób wie jak wyglądało twoje życie? – pyta.

\- Ja wiem. I jesteś w świetnym punkcie swojego życia. W najlepszym – wzdycha. – I naprawdę nie chcę tego spieprzyć, więc powiedz mi co się robi, kiedy ktoś przestaje się ruszać i nie wie gdzie jest? – prosi.

\- Nie muszę. Wiesz doskonale co robić. Jeśli ten ktoś ma ZSP, wie co pomaga. Zawsze to coś innego – odpowiada Sam. – Naprawdę się cieszę, że kogoś masz – dodaje.

\- Więc muszę po prostu siąść i pogadać? – upewnia się. – Nie cierpię tego. Wolałbym gotowy schemat działania.

Wilson uśmiecha się krzywo, a potem klepie go po plecach, jakby Tony powiedział coś naprawdę zabawnego.

\- Mówimy o ludzkiej psychice, czego nie rozumiemy tak do końca. Zespół Stresu Pourazowego jest też wywoływany przez różne zdarzenia. Co innego powoduje epizody nawet u ludzi, którzy przeżyli coś podobnego. Ja… - zaczyna Sam i zamiera. – Przestałem dobrze czuć się na wysokości. Spadanie nie było przyjemne, a piloci są tak szkoleni, że są doskonale świadomi każdej sekundy w powietrzu. Mój terapeuta polecił mi unikać wysokości. Sądził, że kiedy wyjadę na zbyt wysoki budynek, wrócę do momentu upadku, ale ja jestem pilotem. Może nie latam teraz i nie wrócę do wojska, ale to nie zmienia tego kim jestem. I myślę, że mnie rozumiesz. Dlatego zacząłem prowadzić spotkania. Terapeuci bardzo rzadko wiedzą o czym mówią i chociaż chcą jak najlepiej, nie zawsze unikanie bodźca jest prawidłowe. Szczególnie, kiedy nie chcesz, żeby coś cię zmieniło – tłumaczy mu Wilson.

\- Tak – przyznaje Tony.

\- Nie powiem ci, że to odważne, że chcesz porozmawiać z kimś na ten temat, bo widzę jak bardzo wystraszony jesteś – podejmuje Sam po chwili. – Chyba nie boisz się, że ktoś cię rzuci? – pyta wprost. – Bo jeśli to zrobi, to będzie hipokryzja.

\- Ale zmieni się to jak na mnie patrzy – przyznaje Tony. – I nie wiem czy będzie mi się to podobało.

\- Ludzie z ZSP sądzą, że są sami, że nikt ich nie zrozumie. Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie na ten temat; raczej was to do siebie zbliży. Nie mówię, że macie nagle siąść i plotkować o terapeutach, lekach i tak dalej… - urywa Sam.

Brzmi to tak kuriozalnie, że nie może się nie zaśmiać. James nie wypowiada się głośno na temat tego, co przeżył prócz sporadycznych uwag, ale Tony ma przeczucie, że podczas prowadzonych przez siebie zajęć dzieli się tym wszystkim. Steve z pewnością słyszał już tę historię, ale żaden z nich nie wie co dokładnie stało się w Afganistanie prócz tego, co powiedział im w warsztacie, kiedy pytali o reaktor łukowy.

Pytanie Jamesa o Zespół Stresu Pourazowego bez dzielenia się czymś ze swojej strony wydaje mu się nieodpowiednie. Jakby chciał czegoś i nie dawał niczego od siebie. Bywa egoistą, ale nie robi tego aż tak transparentnie.

\- Raczej nie będziemy tak robić – uspokaja Sama.

\- Wiem – mówi Wilson, a potem zbija usta w wąską kreskę. – Pepper pytała mnie… - zaczyna, a potem urywa. – Pepper pytała mnie co myślę o tym, że zamknąłeś się w Wieży.

\- Wiem, że cię podrzuciła jak swojego małego szpiega – odpowiada, bo go to wcale nie dziwi.

Domyślił się już w chwili, w której Potts zatrudniła Wilsona.

\- Nie zdawałem jej raportów – uprzedza go Sam. – Nie monitorowałem też twojego stanu. Lubię myśleć, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Przyznaję, że cię obserwuję, ale przestałem naciskać, kiedy zobaczyłem po co zamknąłeś się w Wieży. Taka izolacja ci pomogła. I tym bardziej mnie ucieszyło, kiedy Bucky i Steve z tobą zamieszkali. Wiem, że to po części jakaś wina ocalałego, że ich przygarnąłeś, kiedy byli w dołku, ale też niewielu by się na to zdobyło. I nie jesteś sam. Funkcjonujesz, a to więcej co można powiedzieć o sporej części mieszkańców tego miasta – rzuca.

\- Sporo gadasz jak na terapeutę – kpi Tony.

\- Pepper powiedziała mi raz, że czasem trzeba ci coś powiedzieć, bo sobie nie zdajesz z czegoś sprawy. Im dłużej cię znam, tym bardziej uświadamiam sobie ile rzeczy ci trzeba jeszcze powiedzieć – odpowiada Sam bez chwili wahania. – Jesteś fajnym facetem Tony i dajesz radę – mówi Wilson.

Tony prawie mu wierzy.

 

***  
  
Wraca do Wieży tak późno, że w zasadzie wyprzedza Steve’a jedynie o minuty. Nadal nie wie dlaczego Rogers nie pozwoli się odwozić Happy’emu do pracy, ale przynajmniej teraz zdaje sobie sprawy, że jakoś w przyszłości będą musieli pomyśleć o kursie jazdy dla niego.

Steve odwiesza swoją kurtkę i spogląda na niego trochę zaskoczony.

\- Hej, dopiero wróciłeś? – rzuca Rogers, całując go miękko w usta.

Nie wie czy zapach Nowego Jorku nadal się na nim utrzymuje czy po prostu jego skóra jest chłodna. Powoli przychodzi zima, o czym łatwo jest zapomnieć, kiedy nie wychodzi każdego dnia. Pory roku przestały mieć dla niego znaczenie jakiś czas temu, kiedy święta Bożego Narodzenia zaczął spędzać w Malibu.

\- Musiałem coś załatwić – mówi tylko, a potem obejmuje Steve’a odrobinę mocniej, nie pozwalając mu się oddalić. – Weźmiemy coś na wynos – rzuca, zanim Rogers wspomni o tym, że musi ugotować coś na obiad.

Steve prycha do jego ucha, ale pozwala się zaciągnąć w stronę kanapy. Nie ma ochoty na seks, ale całowanie Rogersa staje się powoli jego uzależnieniem, szczególnie odkąd nigdy tak naprawdę nie zachowywał się jak nastolatek. Migdalenie się na kanapie zatem ma dla niego całkiem inny smak, nawet jeśli nie prowadzi kompletnie do niczego.

Steve nie siada mu na kolanach jak poprzednio, ale układa się wygodnie na sofie, ciągnąc go na siebie, kiedy skopują buty. Stara się nie kłaść całym ciężarem ciała na nim, ale to nie takie proste i kończy podtrzymując się na łokciach. Steve i tak łapie go za tyłek i nawet przez spodnie to cudowne uczucie. Nie może się nie otrzeć o niego i teraz to szaleństwo trochę innego typu. Raczej tak nie dojdzie, ale nie w tym rzecz.

Usta Steve szybko robią się czerwone i lekko opuchnięte, jego własne mrowią ilekroć łapią oddech. Przez większą część czasu i tak ma wrażenie, że oddychają tym samym powietrzem. Nie wie jak długo ocierają się tak o siebie, nie próbując się nawet rozebrać, kiedy drzwi windy ponownie się otwierają. Podnoszą się na krótką chwilę i może tylko wyobrazić sobie jak wygląda teraz. Dłonie Steve’a ułożyły jego włosy w jedyny szybko rozpoznawalny wzór kogoś, kto został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Pociesza się jedynie tym, że Rogers nie wygląda wcale lepiej.

James zerka na nich, jakby nie wiedział w ogóle na co patrzy. Tony ma ochotę zakpić, ale Steve ciągnie go z powrotem na kanapę oplatając go tym razem w pasie nogami.

Nie pamięta już co chciał tak w zasadzie powiedzieć i wcale nie pomaga mu fakt, że kiedy James podchodzi do nich bliżej, przesuwa swoimi metalowymi palcami wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa aż na pośladki. Nie ściska jego tyłka, tylko kładzie tam swoją rękę, jakby chciał zaznaczyć swoją obecność i w spodniach Tony’ego robi się nagle jeszcze ciaśniej. Nie jest już tak pewien czy na tych macankach skończą. Od dawna nikt go nie pieprzył. A tak bardzo teraz tego chce.

Może jęczy w usta Steve’a, bo Rogers styka ich czoła razem i przez chwilę po prostu dyszą.

Słyszy dość dziwny dźwięk, jakby  szuranie i dociera do niego, że James odsunął stolik, robiąc miejsce na podłodze koło kanapy. Nie jest to najgorszy pomysł i Tony przez chwilę zastanawia się czy będzie stawnie podnieść Steve’a, ale chociaż Rogers nie jest jakoś wyjątkowo ciężki, nie ufa swoim mięśniom.

Zamiast tego odbija się od kanapy i ciągnie za sobą Steve’a, kiedy spadają. Dywan nie tłumi uderzenia, które jednak mimo wszystko boli. Steve patrzy na niego jak na idiotę, kiedy ląduje na nim, uchroniony jego ciałem przed kontaktem z podłogą.

\- To miało wyjść jakoś zgrabniej – rzuca Tony, bo nie może powstrzymać się przed komentarzem.

James całuje go jednak w usta, starając się go zapewne uciszyć. Stają się plątaniną kończyn już po chwili. Steve przesuwa się w stronę Barnesa coraz bardziej aż leży na nim całkiem rozłożony, kiedy Tony skubie płatek jego ucha, wiedząc jak James reaguje na podobne pieszczoty. Nie ma dostępu do większych powierzchni skóry, odkąd Barnes ma na sobie koszulkę i rozbieranie go wydaje się nie do końca na miejscu. Podciąga jednak przeszkadzający mu materiał na tyle wysoko na ile może, odkrywając ścieżkę ciemnych włosów znikającą dopiero za paskiem spodni. Składa lekkie pocałunki na brzuchu Jamesa, ciesząc się z tego jak napinają się mięśnie mężczyzny.

Nie umawiają się co do tego jak będą wyglądać ich zbliżenia, ale jak do tej pory zgrywają się jakoś w całość. Zawsze zresztą był dobry w znajdowaniu sobie zajęcia. Metalowe palce Jamesa wsuwają się w jego włosy, więc stara się skupić nad tym co robi. Sutek Jamesa jest kolejnym jego przystankiem i tutaj zatrzymuje się o wiele dłużej, odkąd ręka Barnesa zaciska się niemal boleśnie na jego włosach.

Ból robi z nim dziwne rzeczy. Przygryza sutek Jamesa i wyraźnie słyszy jęk. Steve przesuwa się, robiąc mu więcej miejsca, a przynajmniej Tony tak myśli dopóki Rogers nie zaczyna odpinać paska Jamesa.

To kategorycznie nie idzie w kierunku, w którym powinno.

\- Czekaj – mówi, łapiąc Steve’a za nadgarstek.

Rogers spogląda na niego z lekko zamglonym wzrokiem, podniecony zapewne równie mocno co Tony.

\- No chyba go tak nie zostawisz – rzuca Steve.

James wygląda tak, jakby był o krok od dojścia. Przerwanie w tej chwili naprawdę byłoby wredne, a może nawet trochę brutalne. Doświadczenie podpowiada mu, że takie erekcje jak ta nie przechodzą same.

A wiedział, że James ma wrażliwe sutki. Jakoś nigdy nie zastanawiał się jednak jak daleko mogą zabrnąć, bawiąc się jedynie nimi. Może powinni to jednak zbadać.

Zerka w górę i dociera do niego, że Barnes spogląda na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby nie miał pojęcia co w ogóle w niego uderzyło. Tony przyciąga więc Steve’a do siebie bliżej, całując go. To jedynie muśnięcie, ale czuje wyraźnie pod swoimi palcami jak ciało Jamesa spina się na ten widok. Ma ochotę pocałować Steve’a tak naprawdę i Rogers musi myśleć o tym samym, bo nagle wsuwa palce w jego włosy ciągnąc za nie o wiele mocniej niż to konieczne.

Tony nie może nie westchnąć w jego usta. Nie wie czy wyglądają razem dobrze, ale dłoń Jamesa znajduje jego pośladek i ściska go tym razem. Przez chwile wydaje mu się, że Barnes chce zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę, której zresztą nie planują mu odmówić.

Kiedy Steve się od niego odrywa, bez słowa zaczyna rozpinać pasek Jamesa. Tym razem go nie powstrzymuje, ale podnosi się wyżej, całując Barnesa w usta przez krótką chwilę, bo ma kompletnie inne plany. Przysysa się do jego sutka bez wahania, szukając na ślepo palcami drugiego guzka. Stara się nie zawadzić łokciem o głowę Steve’a i jakoś nie przeszkadzają sobie nawet przez chwilę. Działają jak dobrze naoliwiona maszyna, ku jego zaskoczeniu. Naprawdę sądził, że to będzie trudniejsze, ale kiedy on ssie sutek Jamesa, szczypiąc drugi guzek palcami, Steve zsuwa spodnie Barnesa z bioder razem z bielizną, nie marnując czasu.

Obserwuje to kątem oka, bo nie potrafi oderwać wzroku od Steve’a. Rogers ma w sobie coś władczego i zdecydowanego, jakby panował nad wszystkim i wszystkimi nawet wtedy, kiedy nie mieli pojęcia co robią. Tony nie wie skąd się bierze w nim ta siła, ale nie potrafi się jej nie poddać, dlatego dopasowuje się do jego tempa, kiedy doprowadzają Jamesa do szaleństwa.

Barnes stara się pod nimi wić, ale uniemożliwiają mu to skutecznie. W końcu jest ich dwóch i do Tony’ego dociera, że mają nagle nieograniczone możliwości. Powietrze wypełniają przypadkowe jęki i westchnienia. Nie mija wiele czasu zanim James zaczyna dyszeć i pewnie coś z tym wspólnego ma fakt, że Steve nie tylko ssie członek Barnesa, ale też wsunął rękę między jego nogi.

Tony może tylko wyobrazić sobie, co Rogers robi, a jego umysł podpowiada mu same cudowne rzeczy. Nie wie czy może być jeszcze bardziej podniecony niż w tej chwili.

\- Steve, kochanie – wyrzuca z siebie w końcu James.

Brzmi to jak prośba albo błaganie. Nie wątpi jednak, że Steve się nie ugnie, bo to nie w stylu Rogersa.

Przesuwa paznokciami po sutku Jamesa, bo zna ten ton. James jest na skraju, jest tak bardzo na krawędzi, że staje się coraz głośniejszy i głośniejszy. Tony nigdy nie miał go błagającego, ale wie, że każdy w końcu osiąga punkt, gdzie nie chce niczego poza orgazmem.

James łka jedynie, drżąc. Jest tak spięty, że Tony czuje to pod swoimi ustami. Nie może nie przygryźć jego sutka, bo guzek napełniony jest już krwią i pewnie Barnes będzie go czuł jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych dni.

\- Tony – jęczy James, wyginając się w jego stronę, a potem nagle zaciska rękę na jego ramieniu, jakby musiał się czegoś chwycić.

Na chwilę wszystkie dźwięki cichną, a Barnes jedynie drży w ten charakterystyczny sposób dla kogoś kto dochodzi bardzo mocno. Jego usta są otwarte, a oczy uciekają mu w tył głowy. Tony niemal nie może patrzeć na niego, ale nie jest w stanie też oderwać wzroku.

Jego własny fiut jest tak twardy, że mógłby ciąć szkło. Albo vibranium.

Uścisk Jamesa na jego ramieniu staje się coraz lżejszy, aż wreszcie jego ręka opada na podłogę.

Steve wyciera wierzchem dłoni swoje usta z wyrazem samozadowolenia wypisanym na twarzy, kiedy w końcu się podnosi. Jego policzki są zaróżowione i może założyć się, że wszystko w nim drga podobnie jak w Tonym. Przesuwa się wciąż na klęczkach bliżej i pochyla się, żeby go pocałować i smak nasienia nie powinien go aż tak dziwić, ale jednak nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że znajdzie się na jego języku.

James wypuszcza z ust kolejny długi ochrypły jęk i kiedy odrywają się od niego, dociera do niego, że Barnes obserwował ich, gdy tylko doszedł do siebie.

\- Chcecie mnie zabić? – pyta James, a potem sięga dłonią w jego stronę.

Jego zamiary są całkiem jasne i klarowne. Steve zerka na niego pytająco, ale Tony w zasadzie nie wie czego chce. Może i jest podniecony jak diabli, ale chyba nie znajduje się do końca w punkcie, w którym chce seksu. Nie wie tylko czy oni to zrozumieją. Czy sam to rozumie.

\- Może najpierw obiad? – proponuje Steve.

\- Chyba żartujesz – prycha James.

\- Pogódź się z tym. Wykorzystaliśmy cię, a teraz idziemy coś zjeść – informuje go Steve całkiem poważnie.

\- Jeśli chcesz… - zaczyna Tony, ale przerywa mu głośne burczenie w brzuchu.

Spogląda na Rogersa z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nakarm mnie Stark – rzuca tylko Steve, czerwieniąc się tak bardzo, że Tony przez chwilę zastanawia się czy to nie atak astmy.

 

***  
  
Facet od pizzy spogląda na niego tak jak każdy kto dostarcza jedzenie do Wieży po raz pierwszy. Peter, który robił to dotychczas najwyraźniej wyjechał na studia, zostawiając go z jakimś Ralfem, którego Happy na pewno przeszukał – tak dla własnej satysfakcji, zanim wpuścił go do windy. Musi poprosić Hogana, żeby przestał to robić, bo ich pizza jest chłodna.

\- Mów mi Tony – rzuca tylko.

\- Jasne panie Stark – odpowiada Ralf, wycofując się pospiesznie.

Będzie pracował nad nim tygodniami, zanim dojdą do tego samego punktu, w którym był z Peterem. Już tęskni za tym małym gnojkiem. Ich pasywno-agresywna relacja, gdzie Peter wypytywał go o nowe projekty Stark Industries, a on zapewniał go, że młody nie dostanie stażu w jego firmie, sprawiała mu niemałą satysfakcję. Zleci Pepper odszukanie dzieciaka, bo czuł, że potrzebowali go w dziale Badań i Rozwoju.

\- Tęsknie za Peterem – wzdycha.

\- Kim? – pyta James.

\- Poprzednim dzieciakiem od pizzy – odpowiada, otwierając pudełko.

Steve oczywiście proponuje im talerze, bo jest jedyną cywilizowaną istotą w tym budynku.

\- Znasz wszystkich po imieniu? – pyta Rogers.

\- Nie. Tyle osób ile muszę – przyznaje. – Ale dobrze wiedzieć kto wchodzi do twojego domu – dodaje.

Steve nie wydaje się przekonany.

\- Nigdy nie pytałeś dostawcy pizzy o imię? – prycha Tony.

\- Nie, w zasadzie nie – przyznaje Steve, a James wydaje się go popierać.

Tony nie może nie zmarszczyć brwi.

\- To jest takie coś twojego – rzuca nagle James. – W fundacji też zawsze pytałeś kto ma jak na imię, nawet jeśli nie przechodzili testów – przypomina sobie. – To było miłe. Przerażające, ale miłe.

\- Przerażające – podchwytuje od razu.

\- Tak, bo siedzisz sobie spokojnie, kaleki z problemami, a tutaj nagle zjawia się Tony Stark w garniturze, na który nikt normalny nie jest w stanie zarobić w ciągu roku i wyciąga do ciebie dłoń, przedstawiając się i pytając jak masz na imię – wyjaśnia James. – Jeden facet, który zaczynał ze mną program, powiedział mi, że kiedyś miał taki sen. Nie chcesz wiedzieć jak ten sen się rozwijał – dodaje.

\- No nie. Pewnie, że chcę – kpi Tony. – Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni – rzuca jeszcze i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

James nie wydaje się wcale rozbawiony, a potem nagle zaczyna wgapiać się w przestrzeń z dość poważną miną, która nie świadczy o niczym przyjemnym. Ma ochotę spytać co się stało, ale to równie dobrze może mieć coś wspólnego z prowadzonymi przez Jamesa zajęciami, a po ostatnim fiasku obiecał sobie nie dotykać tych tematów, jeśli Barnes sam nie zacznie.

\- Dzisiaj miałem nadzieje, że Sam porozmawia z takim jednym gościem, ale nagle wyszedł z połowie dnia. Nigdy tak nie robi. Jeśli moglibyście jutro zostawić nas samych na kilka minut. Chce go wypytać, bo chyba ma jakiś problem. Niemal wybiegł z fundacji – mówi nagle James, a Tony nagle czuje, że ten kawałek pizzy, który połyka, trafia wprost do tchawicy.

Zaczyna się dusić i dopiero, kiedy Steve klepie go w plecy, udaje mu się jakoś odkaszlnąć.

\- Cholera – wyrywa mu się.

\- Chcesz wody? – pyta James.

\- Nie – chrypi. – Chcę… - zaczyna i urywa, bo dotąd nie wiedział jak nawiązać do tematu, ale nadarza się jedyna cudowna okazja.

Już nienawidzi tej chwili. Porywanie Sama w środku dnia nie było jednak wspaniałym pomysłem. Nie chce też martwić Jamesa bardziej niż to konieczne. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Wilson wyglądał na zaaferowanego, kiedy wychodził z zajęć, ale może nie powinien tak kompletnie bez uprzedzenia i powodu ściągać go z pracy.

\- Sam widział się dzisiaj ze mną – mówi w końcu, chociaż to nie jest łatwe.

James mruga, jakby kompletnie nie wiedział co jest grane. Steve wydaje się jedynie trochę zaskoczony, ale ewidentnie czeka na rozwój sytuacji.

\- Raczej to nie jest najlepsza chwila – zaczyna Tony, spoglądając wymownie na pudełko z pizzą między nimi. – Musiałem pogadać z Samem o kilku sprawach.

James wydaje się nagle zaniepokojony, co jest czymś kompletnie nowym.

\- O mnie? – pyta Barnes wprost.

\- Co? Nie. Znaczy też. Znaczy nie – wyrzuca z siebie Tony. – Skąd ci to mogło przyjść do głowy? – mówi i krzywi się. – Omawialiśmy czysto teoretyczną sytuację. Czysto teoretyczną sytuację, w której powiedzmy, że jedna osoba z Zespołem Stresu Pourazowego, umawiałaby się z drugą osobą z czymś takim – rzuca.

James spina się momentalnie i zerka na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Kiedy zacząłeś przebąkiwać o terapii, kiedy zacząłeś prowadzić zajęcia, sądziłem, że chcesz mnie tam podstępem ściągnąć – przyznaje Tony. – Dzisiaj do mnie dotarło, że możesz nie wiedzieć, bo jestem niezwykle świetnie funkcjonującym przypadkiem – wzdycha. – Więc no. Mam ZSP – mówi wprost.

James spogląda na niego, jakby nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie wie jak długo milczą, ale Steve nie wygląda na kogoś, kto zamierza cokolwiek dorzucić w tym temacie, chociaż na pewno wiedział, że koszmary nie biorą się z niczego. Rogers jest zbyt dobrym obserwatorem, żeby coś podobnego mogło mu umknąć.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebyś mnie zaskoczył – mówi w końcu James. – Nie wiem tylko co chcesz, żebym powiedział. Rzucałeś wskazówki…

\- Nie rzucałem wskazówek – przerywa mu pospiesznie. – Po prostu nie rozmawiam o tym, bo nie widzę w tym powodu. Czasem coś powiem, bo też się nie ukrywam specjalnie. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że jeśli zacznę się dziwnie zachowywać, jeśli powiecie Jarvisowi, on mnie z tego wyciągnie. Jest też w moim telefonie. I mam koszmary, więc Jarvis wtedy też reaguje. Po prostu mówi mi gdzie jestem i rzuca nieśmiesznym naukowym żartem. Za każdym razem innym – wyjaśnia jednym tchem. – Robisz jakieś ćwiczenia oddechowe? – pyta wprost, zanim straci odwagę.

James mruga.

\- Ćwiczenia oddechowe – powtarza po nim powoli Barnes. – Nie. Ćwiczę na siłowni. Poza tym cały czas na zajęciach rozmawiamy o swoich traumach. Zaczynam się z tym oswajać tak bardzo, że… - urywa. – Dość oswajać – poprawia się.

Nie może mu umknąć, że James spogląda na niego jakoś badawczo. Nie bardzo wie co jeszcze dodać, bo naprawdę unika tematu i nagadał się dzisiaj tak bardzo, że coś zaczyna ściskać go w klatce piersiowej. Nie ucieka, po prostu wie kiedy czas na strategiczny odwrót.

\- Tony ma koszmary – dorzuca Steve. – Ale nie widzę w tym problemu.

\- Tak, nie ma problemu – zgadza się James. – Każdy je czasem miewa, ale jeśli będziesz chciał pogadać…

Tony nie może nie uśmiechnąć się krzywo. Ściska jego dłoń, bo to naprawdę miłe.

\- Chciał z pewnością nie – zapewnia go, bo zna się na tyle. – Ale może się kiedyś zmuszę. Rozmowa zakończona? – upewnia się.

\- Jeśli chcesz – odpowiada James.

\- Na razie tak – przyznaje, bo czuje się wycieńczony.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> witam!  
> niespodzianka :) dzięki za wspaniałe komentarze!   
> niebietowano :)

Kolejny dzień zaczyna się fatalnie. Przede wszystkim najwyraźniej sama rozmowa z Samem, Jamesem i Steve’em to dla niego za wiele i chociaż nie myślał o tym, co stało się w Afganistanie, jego podstępny umysł i tak zaserwował mu najlepsze kawałki. Budzi się, chociaż na szczęście nie wrzeszczy. Jarvis i tak zapala światła, mówiąc mu jaki dzień tygodnia mają, którego roku i gdzie znajduje się faktycznie. Żart jest jeszcze mniej śmieszny niż zwykle.

Najgorsze jest to, że nie wie czy koszmar pojawił się, bo to była jego najwyższa pora czy faktycznie ściągnął go na siebie sam.

James przeciera oczy i spogląda na niego, jakby nie do końca wiedział gdzie sam się znajduje. Steve w tym czasie wysuwa się z łóżka bez słowa i wraca do niego ze szklanką wody. Jest czwarta rano i potrzebuje snu.

\- Kładźcie się – rzuca, czując się naprawdę fatalnie.

\- Nie wydaje mi się – odpowiada Steve. – Chcesz pogadać o tym co ci się śniło? – pyta.

\- Raczej to nie pomoże w kwestii pozbycia się koszmarów, a możecie nabawić się swoich – kpi, ale wychodzi mu to słabo.

James przeciąga się i bierze głębszy wdech, a potem sięga po niego, robiąc na łóżku odrobinę więcej miejsca.

\- Co robisz? – pyta, ale nie ma za bardzo ochoty z nim walczyć.

Prawda jest taka, że jest wyczerpany. Nie wie jakim cudem, bo przespał ponad sześć godzin, a funkcjonować bez snu potrafił po kilka dni. Koszmary jednak zawsze wysysały z niego wszystkie siły. Lepiej było już w ogóle nie zasypiać, co planował. Chciał zejść do warsztatu i posiedzieć tam w samotności nad projektem.

\- Co robisz? – pyta raz jeszcze, bo James oplata go swoim ciałem, jakby był przerośniętą ośmiornicą.

\- Chodź Steve – rzuca Barnes. – Zobaczymy czy to podziała. Mnie wystarczy, kiedy ktoś mnie obejmuje – wyjaśnia.

Tony ma ochotę zakpić, ale nie przychodzi mu do głowy nic tylko częściowo obraźliwego. A nie chce przekroczyć pewnego granicy wredności zza której nie ma już odwrotu. Steve zresztą przerzuca przez nich swoje nogi i są tak splątani, że pojęcia nie ma jak to w ogóle możliwe.

\- To się nie uda. Jestem zdenerwowany – mówi.

\- Jarvis, wyłącz światło – prosi James. – A ty nie odzywaj się. Uspokoisz się w końcu. My zasypiamy i też w końcu zaśniesz – obiecuje mu James, a on chce mu wierzyć.

Jeśli to byłoby takie proste, wynająłby kogoś wcześniej do obejmowania. A potem przypomina sobie jak świetnie przesypiał noce, kiedy Sharon spędzała je u niego w pokoju. Nie mówi ani słowa, wsłuchując się w ich oddechy, co w zasadzie robi nie pierwszy raz, ale na pewno nie przyzna się do tego, nawet jeśli ktoś przyłoży mu pistolet do głowy. Chyba łatwiej wyznać mu, że jest alkoholikiem. Przynajmniej to słyszał o sobie z wielu źródeł i nie musi robić kompletnie nic, żeby utrzymać ten wizerunek.

Nie umyka mu, że James ma twarz zwróconą  w kierunku jedynego źródła światła w pomieszczeniu, którym jest jego reaktor łukowy. Steve chyba faktycznie już odpłynął, bo nieświadomie zmienia pozycję i jeszcze centymetr albo dwa, a zacznie zwisać głową w dół z łóżka. Za bardzo nie wie co powinien zrobić, ale w końcu wsuwa pod niego dłonie, starając się nie wykonywać zbyt gwałtownych ruchów i przyciąga go do siebie.

Rogers lekko pochrapuje, co wcale go nie dziwi. I jeszcze mniej zaskakuje go, kiedy Barnes wydobywa z siebie serię podobnych dźwięków. Jest mu ciepło, czuje się prawie bezpiecznie. I może to kwestia tego, że jego sypialnia nie jest już tak przerażająco cicha, a pozorna kakofonia złożona z chrapania na dwa głosy połączona z biciem serca Steve’a, idealnie współgra z chaosem w jego głowie – ale w końcu nie wiadomo kiedy zasypia.

 

***  
  
Nie wie jak długo śpią, ale budzi go dźwięk alarmu, do którego będzie musiał się przyzwyczaić, odkąd Steve i James wstają do pracy. A potem uderza go, że sam musi wyjść z domu i ma ochotę zadzwonić do Pepper i odwołać wszystko. Chce zamknąć się w warsztacie i nie udawać, że jest w swojej najlepszej formie, bo tego właśnie będą oczekiwali od niego pracownicy, kiedy pojawi się w laboratorium.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta James, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej.

\- Tak – kłamie, bo to już w zasadzie odruch.

Barnes nie wierzy mu, ale odpuszcza mu ten jeden raz. I chyba dobrze, bo Tony jest tak zmęczony, że nie zauważa łokcia Steve’a dopóki ten nie ląduje w jego obojczyku, co jest równie niespodziewane, co bolesne.

\- Przepraszam – rzuca Rogers niemal od razu.

\- Jesteś taki kościsty – prycha Tony, rozcierając bolące miejsce, bo jest jeszcze szansa, że nie będzie miał siniaka.

Steve patrzy na niego spode łba, bo najwyraźniej nie lubi, aby mu przypominano o jego wątłych kończynach. Tony jest dupkiem, więc z pewnością nawiąże do tematu raz czy dwa. A może i dziesięć i nie wątpi, że Steve doskonale o tym wie.

\- Nie musisz wstawać – rzuca James, kiedy wyplątuje się z nich.

\- A jednak – odpowiada, przeciągając się, bo chociaż mógłby pospać godzinę lub dwie, wie, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

Koszmary mogą wrócić i wrócą na pewno. Ma na to swój sposób, który nie jest ani normalny ani zdrowym, ale przynajmniej działa. Nie sądził jednak, aby Steve i James pozwolili mu pracować tak długo bez snu aż padnie na twarz. Wtedy przynajmniej w jego głowie pojawiała się cudowna pustka, bez marzeń i tym bardziej bez koszmarów.

Rozważa ucieczkę do Malibu, gdzie mógłby doprowadzić się do lekkiej degradacji bez oceniających go oczu, ale wie, że Steve go i tak wyśledzi.

Nie rozmawiają wiele, kiedy jedzą wspólnie śniadanie i nie może nie zastanawiać się czy to nie przez niego. Steve i James z pewnością też są zmęczeni po pobudce, ale nikt nie mówi ani słowa o tym, co stało się w nocy i jednocześnie czuje ulgę jak i lekkie zdenerwowanie. Nie wie o czym myślą, co wyprowadza go z równowagi – jak zawsze, kiedy nie jest w stanie czegoś kontrolować.

Nie może jednak manipulować nimi dla własnej satysfakcji i spokoju. Tym bardziej, że Steve nie jest tak podatny jak chciałby.

\- Dzisiaj nie czekać z obiadem? – upewnia się Rogers.

\- Nie. Raczej posiedzę długo w laboratorium – rzuca.

\- Nowe laboratorium? – pyta Steve krótko.

\- Stare laboratorium, ale jeszcze mnie tam nie było. Wysłałem maile, żeby wszystko przygotowali i kupili nowy sprzęt, ale sporo pracy jeszcze przed nami, żeby wszystko funkcjonowało tak jak powinno – wyjaśnia. – I muszę poznać załogę – dodaje, bo to jest dla niego zawsze największy problem.

Nie wszyscy chcą z nim pracować. Wielu chce pracować dla niego, ale to spora różnica. Stark Industries daje fundusze oraz nieograniczone możliwości, ale to nie znaczy, że dogada się z każdym. Pepper zawsze uważała go za wariata, kiedy zatrudniał ludzi, którzy go nie lubili. Jeśli ich wizje nie pokrywały się – dla niego oznaczało to tylko nowy tor rozwoju dla firmy.

Nie zawsze trafiał na kogoś takiego jak Helen Cho.

\- Przenosisz prace nad protezą? – pyta nagle Steve wprost.

Spogląda na niego zaskoczony.

\- Zauważyłem, że nie spędzasz tak dużo czasu w warsztacie jak dawniej. Jeśli ci przeszkadzamy… - zaczyna Steve, a James patrzy na niego tak, jakby dopiero doszło do niego jak wiele jego czasu pochłaniają.

\- Nie – prycha. – Proteza to mój prywatny projekt. Prawie nikt nie ma do niego dostępu i dla bezpieczeństwa wszystkich tak zostanie – wyjaśnia szybko. – W laboratorium będziemy pracować nad czymś kompletnie innym.

\- Tajnym – podpowiada Steve.

\- Nie. Chociaż trochę tak. Trudno jednak, żeby to było dla was całkiem tajne, skoro oświetla nam sypialnię każdej nocy – przyznaje cierpko i puka palcem w miejsce, w którym znajduje się jego reaktor łukowy.

Steve wygląda na dość zaskoczonego. Nie rozmawiają o reaktorze dość często i nie zamierza omawiać ze swoimi przyszłymi bliskimi współpracownikami faktu, że jeden znajduje się w jego klatce piersiowej, ale jako temat czysto naukowy – pochłania go bez reszty. Może godzinami opowiadać o siłach, które utrzymują się w tym idealnie zamkniętym układzie. Reaktor nie wydziela ciepła na zewnątrz, to nie perpetuum mobile, ale dobry krok w tym kierunku.

\- Jeden mamy w piwnicach, zasila budynek – ciągnie dalej.

\- Wspominałeś – rzuca Steve, ale dalej nie wygląda na przekonanego.

\- Kilka zasila jednostki rządowe. Tajne – ucina. – Brak odpadów, nieskomplikowana struktura, sprawiają, że to może być bateria przyszłości. Musimy to tylko zminiaturyzować.

Usta Jamesa rozchylają się lekko w szoku. Możliwe, że zagalopował się, ale nie wydaje mu się. Zna swoje możliwości i wie, że przyszłość leży w zasięgu jego ręki. Potrzebują tylko nowych komponentów, a że część zostanie użyta do innych projektów firmy, to już jego prywatna sprawa. Reaktor w jego piersi też będzie wymagał wymiany i myśli o tym od czasu do czasu.

Steve wygląda tak, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale zerka na zegar na ścianie kuchni, a potem mruczy coś niezrozumiale pod nosem.

\- Praca – rzuca krótko Rogers. – Jesteśmy chyba spóźnieni – dodaje, podnosząc się bez dalszego komentarza z krzesła.

\- Posprzątamy, kiedy wrócimy z pracy. Zostaw – mówi James, całując go policzek.

\- Dam sobie radę – prycha, chociaż w zasadzie też musi się zbierać.

Happy zapewne czeka na niego już w garażu.

\- Nie chcecie, żebym was podrzucił? – proponuje, ale wątpi, aby go usłyszeli, zanim drzwi windy się za nimi zamykają.

To naprawdę dziwne uczucie, kiedy dociera do niego, że pierwszy raz to nie on żyje w biegu.

 

***  
  
Jadą za miasto i Happy pozostawia szybę opuszczoną, chyba czekając na jakąś miłą pogawędkę. Tony jednak przegląda na tablecie wrzucone tam symulacje, które Jarvis przeprowadzał przez ostatnie tygodnia. Faktycznie spędzał coraz mniej czasu w warsztacie, ale nie widzi w tym nic złego i na pewno nie zamierza nagle zamykać się kilkanaście kilometrów dalej w laboratorium, żeby dokończyć projekt protezy. James i Steve stanowią pewnego rodzaju muzy. Natchnęli go do zmian, na które nie wpadłby, gdyby nie obserwował ich każdego dnia.

\- Kiedy będziemy na miejscu? – pyta, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.

\- Na dziewiątą, szefie – odpowiada Happy. – Wczorajsza rozmowa udana? – rzuca jeszcze dość dziwnym tonem.

Tony zerka na niego i patrzą na siebie w odbiciu wstecznego lusterka, dopóki Hogan nie musi spojrzeć z powrotem na drogę. Z jego doświadczeniem i pozycją w firmie mógł przestać go wozić sam, ale Tony odnosi wrażenie, że Happy czuje się osobiście odpowiedzialny za Afganistan. Nie było go tam, ale też nikt nie mógł przewidzieć czegoś podobnego.

Jeśli już – jest wdzięczny, że Hogan został z Pepper, a Rhodey jechał w innym konwoju. Wątpi, aby wyszli z tego żywi.

\- Mam Zespół Stresu Pourazowego – mówi, bo nigdy nie powiedział tego wprost Happy’emu.

Pepper wie, a może też nigdy przy niej tego nie nazwał.

Hogan zerka na niego tak, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić z tą informacją.

\- Sam to nie jest mój terapeuta – ciągnie dalej. – Ale dobrze czasem z nim porozmawiać – przyznaje. – Byłeś w wojsku – podejmuje, bo przypomina mu się, że czytał coś podobnego w aktach Happy’ego, kiedy zatrudniał go do pracy.

No i oczywiście Hogan nie pozwala nikomu o tym zapomnieć. Słyszał o jednostce Happy’ego jakiś milion razy. Nigdy jednak ochroniarz nie podzielił się z nim niczym więcej.

\- Tak – odpowiada Happy i unosi brew, jakby wyzywał go do powiedzenia mu tego w twarz.

\- No to wiesz w czym rzecz – prycha Tony i nie może nie uśmiechnąć się krzywo.

Happy’ego zapewne nie nawiedzają koszmary, ale musi znać ludzi, którzy sobie z nimi radzą lepiej niż gorzej. I ograniczanie tego do mar nocnych to też jedynie czubek góry lodowej. Happy nie pyta, ponieważ go najwyraźniej rozumie. Pepper dostatecznie bardzo na niego naciska, co uważa za zabawne. Kiedy rozmawiał z psychologiem wojskowym, ten bał się przy nim pisnąć, jakby sądził, że Tony załamie się pod najmniejszym nawet powiewem jakiejś insynuacji. Jakby nigdy w życiu nie miał do czynienia z napięciem i stresem.

\- Wilson to dobry gość – rzuca Happy.

\- Oczywiście, że tak sądzisz. W końcu to wojskowy – kpi Tony.

\- Ale pilot – prycha Happy.

\- A to nie czyni go czasem śmietanką sił obronnych kraju? – pyta ciekawie i wie, że w jego głosie słychać ironie.

\- My mówiliśmy, że kiedy się ptaszka ustrzeli, robi się nieszkodliwy – informuje go Happy całkiem poważnie, a potem na jego twarzy pojawia się ten wyraz zmieszania, który Tony dobrze zna.

Wilsona w końcu ktoś ustrzelił i mogło się skończyć tragicznie.

\- Sam jest raczej na etapie, gdzie z tego żartuje – pociesza Happy’ego, chociaż w zasadzie nic złego się nie stało.

Nie wątpi też, że Wilson uznałby to za całkiem dobry żart. A może i słyszał go wcześniej, kiedy przekomarzał się z kimś z piechoty. Pilotów jednak zawsze uważano za wybitną jednostkę i odkrył dlaczego, kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał jak Sam rozmawia z Rhodeyem. Ich wiedza, chociaż mocno ograniczona do jednej dziedziny – wydawała się naprawdę ogromna. Gdyby ktokolwiek miał go uczyć o aerodynamice to właśnie oni.

Nie twierdzi, że Happy nie jest równie inteligentny, ale jednak jego wiedza nie ma wiele wspólnego z mechaniką, którą Tony preferuje. Hogan to jego mięśnie, podczas gdy Pepper to jego spokój.

Kiedy podjeżdżają pod bramę, ochrona przepuszcza ich bez zbędnych pytań. Happy osobiście zatrudniał większość z tych ludzi, przeprowadzając rozmowy w sprawie pracy w głównym budynku firmy, gdzie miał oficjalnie swoje biuro. Nauczył się tego od niego i Tony czuje pewną dumę z tego powodu.

Budynek jest dobrze strzeżony, chociaż specjalnie się nie ukrywają. Ogromne szyldy informujące o tym, że to jedno z jego laboratoriów w okolicy, nie pozostawiają wątpliwości co do tego, co znajduje się w niepozornych obiektach. Przekształcili stare fabryki, dając tymczasowo prace tym, którzy zajmowali się wcześniej produkcją broni. Tony osobiście upewnił się, że nikt nie utraci pracy. Zaplanowali z Pepper podniesienie kwalifikacji pracowników. Wysłali ich do college’u i chociaż wydatki były spore, zaczynały się zwracać. Godzinę od domu miał ogromne centra badawcze, pełne wykwalifikowanych pracowników, którzy byli mu oddani jak nikt inny. Wynajmowano ich do przeprowadzania eksperymentów. Wręcz proszono o to, aby przyjmował dotacje. Stark Industries posiadało majątek, który wystarczyłby w zupełności do samoutrzymania się.

Oczywiście w pewnym momencie utknęli, kiedy koszty przewyższyły dochód, ale w obecnej chwili patenty wystarczały im na wydatki, a rozwijali się w kierunkach, o których jego ojciec nawet nie pomyślał.

Wychodzi z samochodu, widząc w oknach zaciekawionych pracowników. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje się przed pozdrowieniem tłumu. To nie banda paparazzi czy fanów. Tutaj musi się wykazać czymś więcej niż nienagannym strojem. Zresztą nie kłopotał się zakładaniem marynarki. Chce czuć się swobodnie, chociaż ma nadzieję, że żaden inspektor BHP nie zmusi go do noszenia białego fartucha.

Przechodzi przez wykrywacz metalu, ściągając okulary wcześniej, bo zapomina o nich najczęściej. Czeka na niego dyrektor ośrodka wraz z asystentką i ma nadzieję, że nie zakładają, że spędzi z nimi cały dzień, bo nie przepada za networkingiem, lizusami i marnowaniem czasu. Jest tutaj, żeby pracować, a politykę zostawia Pepper.

\- Pani Stark – rzuca facet, który wygląda, jakby długo nie widział słońca.

\- Tony – odpowiada, wyciągając dłoń do jego pięknej asystentki, która patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie wiedząc co powinna zrobić.

\- To panna Rendell – przedstawia ją dyrektor placówki.

Tony ściska jej dłoń, ale jej nie puszcza.

\- Abigail – mówi tamta, wyczuwając w czym rzecz.

\- Super. Brian – rzuca do dyrektora Tony, ponieważ to akurat zdążył sprawdzić wcześniej. Brian Maddison. Nawet gdzieś to wynotował. – Gdzie jest moje laboratorium?

\- Miałem nadzieję, że porozmawiamy w moim gabinecie. Oczywiście mamy dla pana… ciebie przygotowany własny gabinet. W zasadzie piętro – poprawia się Brian.

Nie spodziewał się niczego innego, bo wszędzie przechodzi ten długi proces przyzwyczajania ludzi do siebie. Może Pepper powinna wysyłać ludziom po prostu instrukcję obsługi jego osoby. Słyszał, że niektórzy menadżerowie robią tak z gwiazdami, dla których pracują i zaczyna widzieć w tym sens. Nie musiałby wciąż w kółko mówić o tym samym.

\- Zaufaj mi, że jeszcze będziemy mieli szansę pogadać. Na razie potrzebuję wrzucić symulację na wasze komputery, żeby zespół wiedział czym się zajmiemy – informuje go. – Prowadź doktorze Maddison – mówi, dając facetowi znać, że naprawdę wie kim ten jest.

To zawsze robi dobre wrażenie.

\- Jasne, oczywiście. Rozumiem – mówi Brian, ręką wskazując na kierunek, w którym powinni się udać.

Abigail podaje jego identyfikator i kartę, która zapewne otwiera wszystkie drzwi w tym budynku. Macha do Happy’ego, który z pewnością korzystając z wolnej chwili, zrobi nalot miejscowej ochronie, a może i podwoi liczbę pracowników, odkąd jest paranoikiem. Tony przestał już z nim walczyć w tej kwestii, tylko poddaje się chwili. Dopóki nie chodzi z cieniem przyczepionym do swoich pleców, nie zamierza się reagować.

Brian opowiada o ich dokonaniach w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, ale słucha go tylko z przyzwyczajenia. Nie robili nic w dziedzinach, które go interesują. To jedna z tych placówek, która udoskonala już istniejące produkty ich firmy. Nie ma w tym nic odkrywczego. Tony jest tutaj z kilku powodów. To najbliżej jego domu położone centrum, które spełnia jego wymogi. Dodatkowo posiadają dział designu, z którego chce podkraść kilka programów dla Steve’a i wciągnąć go na tutejszą listę prac.

Nie wrócili do tematu, ale wciąż chodzi mu to po głowie. Musi tylko podsunąć Steve’owi umowę do podpisania i będą mogli wymodelować nowy prototyp dla Jamesa.

\- Abigail oczywiście może zostać pana asystentką – mówi nagle Brian, skutecznie przyciągając tym jego uwagę.

Rendell sztywnieje tuż obok niego.

\- Ale ja już mam asystentkę – informuje faceta.

Brian patrzy na niego pytająco.

\- Pepper – podsuwa mu Tony, ale Maddison najwyraźniej nie ma pojęcia o czym mówią. – Przepraszam pannę Potts, Virginię Potts.

\- Prezes Stark Industries? – wyrywa się Brianowi.

\- Tak, tak teraz o niej mówią, ale nadal nazywam ją swoją asystentką. Tylko jej nie mów, bo mnie wyrzuci. To będzie taki nasz mały sekret – wyznaje mu Tony i mruga porozumiewawczo do Abigail, która w końcu się do niego uśmiecha. – Chociaż może nie. Odprawa sporo by ją kosztowała. A potem musiałaby mnie znowu zatrudnić – myśli na głos.

Brian patrzy na niego jak na wariata. Tony nie może się nie wyszczerzyć. Abigail zaczyna się śmiać i przynajmniej wie do kogo będzie się zwracał, kiedy będzie czegoś potrzebował w tym ośrodku. Nie wie ile Brian ma doktoratów, ale te nigdy nie zastąpią czegoś, co Tony nazywa inteligencją społeczną. Albo po prostu lubi ludzi, którzy traktują go nie do końca serio, kiedy wiedzą, że mogą.

 

***  
  
Jego pierwszy w życiu zespół składa się z sześciu osób. Podoba mu się ich energia i to, że kiedy instaluje Jarvisa, otwierając połączenie między ośrodkiem a Wieżą, niemal natychmiast zaczynają traktować go jak pełnoprawnego członka zespołu. Wprowadza kolejne dane na ich tablety, rozglądając się wokół, bo potrzebują trochę innego rozkładu. Ktoś – zapewne Brian, postanowił urządzić ich laboratorium jak typową klasę, którą spotyka się w każdej podstawówce. A on jest tutaj w roli wykładowcy.

\- Musicie wiedzieć, że mamy na celu stworzenie tutaj czegoś wielkiego, bo kiedy nie tworzyłem czegoś wielkiego – kpi i widzi kilka uśmieszków. – Mamy na celu zmaksymalizowanie energii w zminimalizowanym urządzeniu jednocześnie ze wskazaniem na uzyskanie napięcia umożliwiającego nam zastąpienie tymi ogniwami baterii. Nie będzie to łatwe, odkąd od lat używamy prądu zmiennego, a my tutaj posiadamy czyste źródło energii stałej, ale przecież co to dla nas – prycha.

Przestają się śmiać, co chyba jest dobrym znakiem, bo to naprawdę poważna sprawa.

\- Założyłem, że użycie innego rodzaju stopów zmaksymalizuje… - zaczyna i urywa. – Wiecie co? Zaczynam gadać jak Pepper. Maksymalizacja, minimalizacja, bla bla – prycha. – To co chcemy zrobić to nic skomplikowanego. Chcemy, żeby Sally z Teksasu, kiedy wkłada wtyczkę do kontaktu, mogła korzystać z darmowego odnawialnego źródła energii, które nie będzie kosztowało jej pół pensji, kiedy jej dwoje dzieci płacze. Chcemy, żeby jakiś tam Mark z San Francisco po operacji serca nie został na lodzie, kiedy w szpitalu zabraknie prądu z powodu awarii sieci – mówi wprost. – Musimy opanować energię, która jest dla nas jeszcze tajemnicą i ja okiełznać, bo nie ukrywam, że tworzenie przychodzi mi z łatwością, ale przeważnie nudzą mnie szczegóły. Nie tym razem. Zrobimy to tak jak powinniśmy i zrobimy to razem.

Nikt nie bije mu brawo i nie przestają się w niego wgapiać. To nie jest ten rodzaj zawieszenia, którym gardzi. Widzi na ich twarzach jak trybiki w ich głowach zaczynają pracować na zwiększonych obrotach. Ktoś zaczyna coś notować, nieśmiało ruszają w stronę swoich komputerów bez zbędnych słów. W tym czasie on zabiera się za przestawianie biurek tak, żeby utworzyły koło. Łatwiej mu będzie pracować, a chce też, aby pozostali wiedzieli co ich koledzy robią, w jakim kierunku idą ich myśli.

Przesuwa monitor, który zajmuje jego biurko i stawia trzy niewielkie urządzenia w odpowiedniej odległości od siebie. Nie wie kiedy ostatnio pracował na prawdziwym komputerze. Włącza wszystko, czekając chwilę, aż Jarvis przejmie kontrolę i nad tym odbiornikiem. Kiedy przesyła z tabletu dane na holograficzny ekran, czuje, że jest obserwowany.

Odpina przepustkę od swojej koszulki i przenosi ją na pasek swoich spodni, podwijając rękawy koszulki, bo to już nawyk. Czujnik w jego zegarku wyłapuje ruch jego lewej ręki, tak dla niepoznaki, gdyby ktoś chciał się kiedyś dostać do jego serwerów.

\- Panie Stark… Tony – zaczyna Ruth. – Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, płytka z palladu wytwarza swojego rodzaju pole?

\- Tak i przepala się w trakcie – przyznaje.

\- Widziałam otwarcie Wieży – podejmuje Ruth po chwili. – Wieża nie jest zasilana przez reaktor łukowy?

\- Tak – zgadza się i już wie do czego dąży kobieta. – Nie wymieniam gigantycznej płytki palladu i nie mieszkam na tykającej bombie w środku Nowego Jorku. Płytka w Wieży jest z innego metalu – waha się. – Vibranium – zdradza w końcu. – Na taki reaktor domowy nikogo nie będzie stać.

Nie ma nawet czegoś takiego jak szacowane ceny vibranium. Jest oficjalnie właścicielem całego vibranium na Ziemi. Planuje odzyskać tę część, z której składa się jego reaktor, kiedy tylko znajdą rozwiązanie. Chce stworzyć więcej niż jedną protezę, chociaż nie ma pojęcia kto będzie nosił drugi niezwykły egzemplarz.

Ruth wpatruje się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chyba nie muszę wam mówić, że wszystko, co tutaj omawiamy jest tajne? – pyta.

 

***  
  
Kiedy wraca do domu, jest naprawdę późno. Zaproponowano mu obiad na stołówce i spędził miły roboczy lunch, chociaż gapiono się na niego przez cały czas. Wie, że w końcu się z nim oswoją, ale minie naprawdę sporo czasu.

Wyjeżdża windą na swoje piętro i waha się tylko przez chwilę, kiedy dociera do niego, że spóźnił się na trening z Samem. Może udać, że go nie ma i chociaż bardzo go kusi ta opcja, bierze szybki prysznic i przebiera się w coś wygodnego. Steve jest w trakcie przysiadów, kiedy James zabiera się za swoje ulubione ćwiczenie – wyciskanie ciężarów.

\- A myślałem, że się nie pokażesz – rzuca Sam. – Leniu.

\- Zmieniam świat – prycha. – Możesz czasem odpuścić miejscowemu geniuszowi – kpi.

Nie umyka mu, że Wilson przygląda mu się odrobinę bardziej niż zwykle. Dlatego nie lubi otwierać się przed ludźmi. Zawsze potem się gapią. Czasem zastanawia się na tym, co chcą w nim dostrzec. Czego od niego chcą.

Mierzy Sama wzrokiem, ale Wilson tylko przewraca oczami.

Nie był zaskoczony, że Pepper zainstalowała go jako swojego szpiega. Rhodey był wtyką wojska w jego studenckich czasach, a zostali cudownymi przyjaciółmi. Świat nie był aż tak prosty jak się wszystkim wydawało.

Pierwszy raz, odkąd są razem, nie podchodzi do Steve’a i Jamesa i nie całuje ich na powitanie, chociaż jego ręce mrowią. Wymieniają między sobą uśmiechy, kiedy rozciąga się przygotowując się do ćwiczeń.

Kiedy staje na bieżni, dociera do niego dopiero jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Praca zawsze trzymała go przy życiu i zapominał o całym świecie, ale wszystko w końcu wracało, więc przeciąga się raz jeszcze, starając się utrzymać stałe tempo. Sporo chodził po laboratorium, bo kiedy pracuje z ludźmi – zawsze jest w ruchu. Gdy pojawiał się w fundacji to nigdy nie pochłaniało go aż tak bardzo. Nie mógł spędzić w żadnej z sali tyle czasu ile powinien. Był bardziej patronem niż jednym z nich. I chociaż miał własny projekt, częściej wymieniali się mailami niż uwagami na tabletach.

Kiedy pracował z Cho też nie stanowili zespołu. Byli indywidualnościami, które współdziałały na tym polu, żeby potem się rozejść.

\- Co tam u was? – pyta, zanim straci dech.

\- Mamy dla ciebie obiad. I ochra – rzuca Steve.

\- Co to do cholery jest ochra? – mruczy, ale podejrzewa, że to kolejny kolor, którego nie chce znać.

James śmieje się krótko, urywanie, kiedy walczy z ciężarem.

\- Stary, ochra? – pyta Sam. – Moja matka wymalowała tak ściany.

\- Wiesz co to jest ochra? – rzuca z niedowierzaniem. – Nie cierpiałem terapeutów, ale teraz straciłem do ciebie resztki szacunku – kpi.

Steve wyrzuca z siebie _hej_ pełne protestu, które ignoruje. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy nawet, że kolory miewały tak głupie nazwy. Gdyby usłyszał coś podobnego, sądziłby, że to morskie stworzenie, zapewne smaczne i podawane z klarowanym masłem. Zamierza to powiedzieć Steve’owi przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji.

\- No to będziesz miał poważny problem – informuje go Sam nagle. – Przekonałem Barnesa do podjęcia studiów. Niedługo będzie pełnoprawnym terapeutą.

Tony nie może nie spojrzeć na Jamesa, który wydaje się całkiem zszokowany tematem, który podjęli.

\- Zastanawiam się nad tym – poprawia go Barnes.

Tony ma jednak przed sobą cudowną wizję.

\- W czym problem? – pyta wprost.

Steve przerywa na chwilę i staje tak, żeby lepiej ich widzieć. Ewidentnie też czeka na jakąś odpowiedź ze strony Jamesa. Chyba napięcie udziela się im wszystkim, bo Sam nagle przestaje się uśmiechać.

\- Stary, wybacz. Myślałem, że wiesz… Rozmawiałeś już z nimi – zaczyna tłumaczyć się Wilson.

\- Nic się nie stało – wzdycha James. – Po prostu zastanawiam się nad tym.

\- Bo myślisz, że nie będziesz dość dobry? – pyta Steve. – Chodziłem z tobą do szkoły, byłeś świetny. I egzaminy na pewno zdasz.

Tony pokłada w nim tą samą wiarę. James jednak zbija usta w wąską kreskę i bez słowa wraca do podnoszenia ciężarów. Najwyraźniej to jest teraz jego forma kończenia rozmów, których nie chce prowadzić. A do Tony’ego dociera, że skoro problem nie leży w kwestii nauki, to pewnie chodzi o tą drugą rzecz, do której nie nawiązywali. Wiedział, że kwestia pieniędzy wypłynie, ale nie sądził, że stanie się to tak szybko.

Wypuszcza z ust długie westchnienie, wracając do tempa, które pozwalało mu zapomnieć o wszystkim. Nie wątpił, że czekała go długa debata.

 

***  
  
Wilson chyba próbuje przeprosić, chociaż nie wie za co. I nie ma też powodu. Ludzkie odruchy tego typu zawsze go zastanawiały. On nie przepraszał nawet jeśli wiedział za co powinien. W zasadzie słowa niczego nie zmieniały, jeśli stało się to co się stało. A do tego rzadko podejmowałby inne decyzje nawet znając konsekwencje.

Stosował metodę jednej szansy. Jeśli miałeś mało czasu, musiałeś wybrać i pogodzić się z tego skutkami. Płakanie nad rozlanym mlekiem nie miało sensu.

\- Chcę o tym pogadać – mówi, kiedy Sam wychodzi.

Za Wilsonem drzwi się jeszcze nie zamykają, ale James chyba zamierza uciec. Steve zaplata dłonie na piersi i przytomnie się nie odzywa, chociaż Tony czuje, że akurat Rogers go popiera.

\- Ale ja nie chcę – odpowiada James.

\- Chodzi o pieniądze – rzuca wprost, bo nie należy do ludzi, którzy unikają trudnych tematów.

\- Nienawidzę, kiedy to robisz – przyznaje James. – Zawsze musisz do sedna? Może opowiesz co u ciebie w pracy?

\- Dokonujemy właśnie wiekopomnego odkrycia, zmieniającego nasze spojrzenie na energię. Będę jeszcze bogatszy niż jestem – mówi.

Steve wzdycha głośno.

\- Tony, mógłbyś faktycznie raz zacząć zachowywać się poważnie – rzuca Rogers.

\- Ja się zachowuje niepoważnie? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak, bo zamiast porozmawiać jak dorośli, próbujesz go rozsierdzić – oznajmia mu Steve.

Faktycznie jest specjalistą w wywoływaniu kłótni, ale nie on tutaj jest problemem. James jest irracjonalnie idiotyczny do tego stopnia, że ma ochotę zadzwonić do Pepper i powiedzieć jej, że Potts się myliła, bo ludzie, którzy chcieli go dla pieniędzy byli o wiele bardziej sensowni. Z Jamesem nie potrafił się za bardzo kłócić.

\- Możecie przestać? – pyta Barnes nagle. – Przyszło wam do głowy, że może nie chce zaczynać studiów z osiemnastoletnimi dzieciakami? Jestem stary. Kiedy skończę będę miał trzydziestkę.

\- O Chryste, ja jestem po trzydziestce – rzuca, bo czuje się nagle urażony.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – mówi James.

\- Myślisz, że chciałem zaczynać studia z ludźmi ode mnie starszymi? – pyta jeszcze Tony. – Myślisz, że to było łatwe? Nie mogłem mieszkać w akademiku, więc ojciec kupił mi dom na kampusie wypełniony po brzegi ochroną, a i tak porwano mnie dwa razy. Nie, żeby koledzy mnie uwielbiali, kiedy profesorowie wciąż w kółko powtarzali jedno i to samo; wy nie rozumiecie? Ten dzieciak jest dwa razy mądrzejszy od każdego z was – wyrzuca z siebie jednym tchem. – Jeszcze nie zaczęły się schody, a ty już odpuszczasz – mówi wprost.

James spogląda na niego trochę zaskoczony i chyba Tony w końcu się przebił, i dokopał do prawdy. I naprawdę nie brał Barnesa za tchórza, ale może jednak każdy w jakimś punkcie się takim okazuje.

\- Przeżył wojnę i amputacje, a boi się bandy dzieciaków – kpi.

\- Sam studiował w Waszyngtonie – mówi James tak cicho, że prawie go nie słyszy.

I to zatrzymuje Tony’ego na chwile.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta krótko.

\- Fundacja może sfinansować moje studia, ale umowę mają podpisaną z tamtejszą uczelnią, co jest logiczne, odkąd znajduje się tam największa liczba organizacji pomagających byłym żołnierzom – wyjaśnia James. – A nie możemy się przenieść tam, bo zacząłeś pracę w nowym laboratorium.

\- Możemy się widywać w weekendy – proponuje.

\- Ale ja nie chcę się z wami widywać w weekendy – stwierdza James i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Albo możesz pozwolić mi zapłacić i zostać w Nowym Jorku – mówi.

James nie odzywa się ani słowem, ale nie odmawia od razu. Steve wydaje się dość zaskoczony i chyba analizuje sytuację, bo wydaje się dość patowa, przynajmniej z jego strony, bo naprawdę nie może w tej chwili opuścić Nowego Jorku. Jego praca jest ważna, a bez niego – niestety – nie zrobią tego w ten sposób, w który powinni. Wie jaki efekt chce osiągnąć i co zyskać dla firmy przy okazji. Obliczenia są na tyle skomplikowane, że nie może zostawić tych ludzi samym sobie. Działają na pograniczy zbyt wielu dziedzin. Nie zbadano jeszcze zimnej fuzji i robią to jako pierwsi. Nie ma żadnych wyników badań, o które mogliby się oprzeć.

Nie chce myśleć o Stevie jako o tym najbardziej mobilnym z nich, ale Rogers może przeprowadzić się z Jamesem gdziekolwiek chcą.

\- Cokolwiek zdecydujesz, nie chcę słyszeć, że nie wykorzystasz tej szansy – mówi wprost.

Barnes spogląda na niego zmęczony i chyba ten dzień zaczyna się udzielać im wszystkim.

\- Muszę nad tym pomyśleć. W zasadzie zastanawiałem się co zrobić i chciałem wam powiedzieć, ale Sam mnie ubiegł – przyznaje James. – Dajcie mi kilka dni – prosi.

\- Dobrze – mówi Steve, a potem patrzy na niego, jakby czekał na to co powie Tony.

\- Dobra – wyrzuca z siebie, chociaż wcale mu się to nie podoba.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdziały się robią coraz dłuższe. Nie wiem czyja to wina. xD
> 
> Dziękuję za cudowne komentarze!

Ma ochotę zamknąć się w warsztacie, ale Steve przychodzi po niego, kiedy robi się już późno i nie zamierza chyba wrócić na górę bez niego. Rogers jest cholernie upartym skurczybykiem nawet jeśli nie mówi ani słowa, tylko stoi, patrząc na niego z założonymi rękami.

\- To musi być jego decyzja – odzywa się nagle Steve. – Nie wiesz jak to jest. Nie studiowaliśmy, bo nas nie było na to stać. A mówisz do nas tak, jakby otworzył się przed nami cały świat.

\- Bo tak jest – mówi.

\- Wszystko ma na tym świecie cenę – informuje go Steve nagle. – Bucky nie chce być twoim dłużnikiem – dodaje.

Akurat tyle Tony zrozumiał. Ojciec nauczył go, że dłużnikami manipulowano i chociaż starał się tego nie robić, wie, że ludzie, którzy są ci cokolwiek winni, zachowują się inaczej. Nie chce posiadać Jamesa i Steve’a, ale trudno jakoś nie zapłacić za studia kogoś, kogo się kocha. Stark Industries sponsorowało edukację ludzi, których nawet nie znał.

\- Moja Ma zawsze twierdziła, że każdy nosi swój krzyż. Nawet ludzie, którzy mają wszystko. Kiedy ludzie patrzą na twoją Wieżę, widzą wysoki budynek, robiący wrażenie. Nie widzą tego, że Wieża jest pusta – podejmuje nagle Steve. – Nie mówię tego, żeby cię urazić. Chodzi o to, że naprawdę rozumiem, że chcesz zrobić coś dobrego, ale czasami starasz się za bardzo. I czasami nie chodzi o to, żeby za coś zapłacić.

\- Nie powiesz mi, że to nie jest idiotyczne – rzuca.

\- Nie, ale nie powiesz mi, że nie jest idiotycznym to, że zamykasz się w warsztacie, zamiast z nim porozmawiać – odbija piłeczkę Steve. – Trochę idiotycznym jest też to, że Bucky chciał od ciebie wsparcia, ale sprowadziłeś to do poziomu pieniędzy. Wyobraź sobie, że przez całe swoje dzieciństwo wiesz, że nigdy nie będziesz miał takiej szansy. Uczysz się, ale coś w tobie mówi ci, że nie będziesz należał do tego świata. Nie zdobędziesz dyplomu, nie będziesz nosił garnituru. Bucky nie boi się, że nie da sobie rady. Boi się, że nie uznają, że nie jest dość dobry.

\- Głupota – kwituje.

\- Nie jesteśmy tak przebojowi jak ty – odpowiada Steve. – I nie twierdzę, że łatwo ci było studiować. Czy nawet żyć. Nie neguję tego. Twierdzę tylko, że pod koniec dnia wszyscy jesteśmy ludźmi i każdy niesie swój krzyż.

\- Będziesz robił częściej analogie do religii katolickiej? W razie czego będę musiał trochę nadrobić.

\- Nie kpij i nie zmieniaj tematu – sprowadza go na ziemię Steve.

Nie próbuje nawet kłamać, że nie to planował. Prawda jest taka, że nie wie co odpowiedzieć. Nie zna ich punktu widzenia. Wie tylko, że jeśli James nie pociągnie tego dalej, zaczną się kiedyś o to kłócić. Widzi jak bardzo Barnes się spełnia w swojej pracy. Prowadzi jedynie zajęcia, ale mógłby się stać pełnoprawnym członkiem zespołu. Jeśli Wilson tak mówi, to Tony mu wierzy.

Szkoda byłoby się poddać, kiedy w końcu działo się coś dobrego.

\- Nie chcę, żeby zrobił coś głupiego  - mówi w końcu.

\- Nie zawsze będziemy robili to, co chcesz – odpowiada Steve. – Myślisz, że chciałem, żeby jechał na wojnę? – pyta nagle. – Zostawił mnie. To były najgorsze miesiące w naszym życiu. A kiedy wrócił, nawet mi o tym nie powiedział. Dowiedziałem się przypadkiem, bo nie chciał mnie widzieć. Myślał, że powiem mu, że nie wiem… miałem rację? – waha się. – Może i jest idiotą, ale teraz jest naszym idiotą i musisz sobie z tym radzić – informuje go szorstko.

\- Nie no, świetnie. Teraz mnie zmotywowałeś – kpi Tony.

\- Jeśli zmusisz go do czegoś, to nie wyjdzie ci na dobre. Pozwól temu płynąć – proponuje mu Steve. – Myślisz, że nie mam problemu z faktem, że tutaj nadal mieszkamy? – pyta nagle Steve. – Mam, ale stwierdziłem, że jeśli się wyprowadzimy, to pewnie cię więcej nie spotkam, bo gdzie i jak. A chciałem się spotkać z tobą. I patrz gdzie jesteśmy. I wyprowadzenie się teraz byłoby idiotyzmem. Kłócenie się o coś, czego nie jesteśmy w stanie zmienić jest dopiero idiotyczne. A to nawet nie jest początek listy twoich wad – dodaje.

Tony zerka na niego z niedowierzaniem, bo nie spodziewał się mieszanki tego typu. Steve nie udziela mu związkowej porady, ani też do końca go nie obraża. W zasadzie nie ma pojęcia jak to nazwać. Steve jak zwykle mówi coś i po prostu tak to zostawia. Raczej nie rozgryzie Rogersa w tym stuleciu, ale jakoś dziwnie mu to nie przeszkadza.

Dalej pojęcia nie ma co zrobić. A potem dociera do niego, że ma po prostu nic nie robić, co jest jeszcze gorsze, bo nie jest do tego przyzwyczajony.

Steve wychodzi z windy, więc najwyraźniej ma podążyć za nim, chociaż wolałby wrócić do warsztatu. Nie chce mieć kolejnej nocy pełnej koszmarów, a nie jest na tyle skonany, żeby upaść na twarz. Podejrzewa też, że James zabarykadował się w swoim pokoju, ponieważ jeśli chodziło o ucieczki, obaj stosowali tę samą metodę.

Jest zaskoczony, kiedy znajdują Barnesa na kanapie z dokumentami, które wciąż przegląda, przygotowując się najwyraźniej do zajęć następnego dnia. Nigdy nie pytał Sama jak wiele dokumentów wypełniali, ale teraz wie. I jest przerażony.

James zerka na niego podejrzliwie i nie rozluźnia się nawet na chwilę. Mógłby łatwo rozpocząć nową kłótnię, ale to faktycznie do niczego nie prowadzi. Nie cierpi, kiedy Steve ma rację, ale niestety musi to przyznać przed samym sobą, że Rogers jednak zna ich obu aż za dobrze. Zresztą Tony stosował na nim tę samą metodę z początku ich znajomości, więc może stał się na nią odporny.

Podchodzi i całuje Jamesa w czoło, zabierając pilot ze stołu. Jest tak późno, że powinni się położyć spać, ale chyba nikt nie ma na to ochoty. Nie wie jak długo tak siedzą, oni ze Steve’em udając, że oglądają telewizję, a James pogrążony w papierach. Kiedy jednak kładą się spać, idą do jego sypialni i chyba to liczy się najbardziej.

 

***  
  
Nie przesypia tej nocy zbyt spokojnie, ale w zasadzie go to aż tak nie dziwi. Wciąż jest zdenerwowany rozmową z Jamesem i zaczyna rozumieć dlaczego związki Pepper i Happy’ego kończyły się tak nagle. Czasem nie chodzi nawet o kłócenie się na jakiś konkretny temat. Czuje, że znaleźli się w punkcie, z którego nie ma dobrego wyjścia. Ktoś będzie musiał odpuścić, a to nigdy nie jest łatwe.

Najgorsze jest to, że nie jest w stanie nagle stać się biednym. Nawet krach na giełdzie nie położy jego firmy. W odróżnieniu od innych wyciągnęli wnioski z Czarnego Czwartku i wiedzą, że nadchodzi wielki kryzys, który wieloma falami spróbuje podmyć filary Stark Industries. Zabezpieczył się na tak wiele sposobów, że przeraża to nawet jego.

O ile nie odbije mu zatem i nie postanowi przepisać nagle co do centa wszystkiego jakiemuś towarzystwu, nie stanie się biedny z dnia na dzień. A nawet jeśli oddałby firmę, wie, że ludzie jego pokroju – geniusze – są tak dobrze opłacani, że wystarczy mu na kupienie całkiem przyzwoitego domu w bardzo krótkim czasie. Przynajmniej jego firma opłaca tak każdego zdolnego pracownika, którego udało im się wykraść od konkurencji.

Leży z otwartymi oczami, wgapiając się w sufit, splątany z Jamesem i Steve’em, ale jakoś czuje ich bliskość, jakby odrobinę mniej.

Rogers nie mówi tego wprost, ale też nie bardzo się odnajduje w całej sytuacji. Nie czuje się komfortowo. Tony jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie są skrępowani w jego towarzystwie i bawiło go to kiedyś, ale teraz nie jest mu do śmiechu.

Stara się nie ruszać, żeby nie obudzić Steve’a albo Jamesa, ale zaczyna go swędzieć bark. Przesuwa podbródkiem po skórze i zamiera, bo Barnes też już nie śpi, tylko patrzy na niego tak intensywnie, że wydaje się go przeszywać wzrokiem. Jakby chciał go odgadnąć, a to wcale nie jest takie proste. I może nawet pozwoliłby mu na to, gdyby sam wiedział jak. I gdyby sam wiedział o sobie wszystko.

A nie wie.

Sądził, że wszystko, co do tej pory przeżył; śmierć rodziców, Afganistan i zdrada Obiego – powinny go złamać, ale jest tu i teraz i funkcjonuje. Wręcz wydaje mu się, że coś się w nim samoistnie naprawiło. I aż do tej pory, mógłby uznać, że był prawie szczęśliwy.

Ostatnie dwa tygodnie z pewnością były czymś niemal doskonałym. Prawie udało mu się zapomnieć o tym, że wszystko może posypać się w jednej minucie. Jego powody, dlaczego podchodził do samego pomysłu tak ostrożnie – nagle nabrały na znaczeniu.

\- Nie chcę na ciebie naciskać – mówi tylko i nie dodaje, że James popełni ogromny błąd, jeśli się wycofa.

Nie wie czy chce być tego świadkiem.

Barnes przyjmuje to do wiadomości pojedynczym niemal niewidocznym skinięciem, zanim zamyka oczy, chyba chcąc złapać ostatnie minuty snu. Tony wie, że nie zaśnie, ale przynajmniej nie obudzi się też z krzykiem. Chyba metoda Jamesa faktycznie działa. Najwyraźniej wystarczy ludzki dotyk, żeby odgonić koszmary.

 

***  
  
Ponownie jadą do laboratorium, bo chociaż początkowo planował wizyty raz w tygodniu, nie może tam nie wrócić i kolejnego dnia. Praca w zespole to coś, czego nie doświadczył. Na studiach przyjmowano go do grup na zajęciach tylko, kiedy prowadzący zmuszał do tego jego kolegów. Potem przestano naciskać i pozwolono mu pracować samemu.

Teraz jest mniej więcej w wieku ludzi, którzy go otaczają. I chociaż jest ich zwierzchnikiem, praca z nimi zaczyna mu się podobać. Daje mu spokój, którego dotąd nie doświadczył. Przede wszystkim nie musi robić wszystkiego sam i z drugiej strony nie czuje się tak, jakby wysłużał się ludźmi z doktoratami jak pokojówkami w hotelu.

Nie wie jak dokładnie nazwać to uczucie, ale chyba zaczyna przynależeć i trochę go to przeraża.

Oczywiście odstaje od reszty, bo nie nosi białego fartucha i stawia na koszulki z długim rękawem – najlepiej dwuwarstwowe, żeby światło reaktora nie przedostawało się na powierzchnię, nikt jednak nie mówi mu tego w twarz. Nie jest wytykany, ani wyśmiewany za plecami. Cenią go – jest o tym przekonany, bo w innym przypadku nie zaproszono by go ponownie na stołówkę.

\- Pewnie normalnie jadasz coś innego – rzuca Jamie, wbijając widelec we frytkę.

\- Kiedy wróciłem z Afganistanu najpierw poprosiłem Happy’ego o to, żebyśmy pojechali do Burger Kinga – zapewnia ich i przy stole robi się ciszej.

Zapewne ludzie nie wspominają tak spontanicznie o porwaniach z przetrzymywaniem. Nie wie za bardzo jak z tego wybrnąć, bo robi się odrobinę niezręcznie. Może zawsze wrócić do tematu pracy, ale nie chce, żeby ich spotkania dotyczyły jedynie tego. James wychodzi z Samem na piwo i chociaż Steve nie przepada za bardzo za swoimi kolegami z pracy, też takich posiada.

\- A teraz ktoś do mnie gotuje – ciągnie dalej i mruga porozumiewawczo do pozostałych. – Nie wiedziałem nawet, że dania bez nazw mogą być takie dobre – mówi z uśmiechem, starając się jakoś rozładować atmosferę.

\- Jeśli są gotowane z miłością – urywa sugestywnie Ruth.

Nie powtarzają sobie w kółko, że się kochają. W zasadzie powiedzieli sobie to tylko raz, ale jakoś nie wątpi w to. Nie miał też pojęcia, że zasugerowanie komuś z zewnątrz, że ma kogoś takiego sprawi mu taką radość.

Zaczyna nagle rozumieć dlaczego ludzie wciąż gadają publicznie o ludziach, których kochają.

\- Tak – przyznaje. – Dokładnie tak, a ja nie umiem nawet zmywać – prycha. – Nikt nie ma wam za złe, że jecie obiad tutaj, a nie w domu? – pyta ciekawie.

Niedługo potem okazuje się, że tylko dwójka z tej grupy ma żony, które w zasadzie cieszą się, że nie muszą stać przy garach. Tony nie do końca to rozumie, bo Steve wydaje się uwielbiać gotować dla nich. Czasami jednak faktycznie jedzą coś na wynos – generalnie tylko on to proponuje, odkąd to jego jedyny wkład w kuchenne kwestie. Nie wyobraża sobie, gdyby sam miał siedzieć w kuchni. To chyba kwestia umiejętności.

Wracają do laboratorium w o wiele lepszych nastrojach. Nic nie jest w stanie zepsuć mu humoru, nawet Brian czyhający na niego na korytarzu i zapraszający go na kawę.

\- Wiecie co jest najbardziej przerażające w byciu w związku? – pyta. – Nauczyłem się już dwóch nowych kolorów, co jest mi kompletnie zbędne. I co to do cholery jest ochra? – rzuca.

Śmieje się wraz z nimi, kiedy Jarvis odwala brudną robotę z obliczeniami.

 

***  


\- Kochani, jestem w domu! – krzyczy, kiedy drzwi od windy otwierają się, bo miał wspaniały dzień i to wydaje się genialnym pomysłem.

Stara się być dowcipy, ale w zasadzie dotąd nie miał się z kim tak witać i jest to dziwnie przyjemne, kiedy te słowa opuszczają jego usta. Jamesa jednak nie. Steve najwyraźniej nie jadł, czekając na niego i czuje trochę wyrzuty sumienia, bo zaburza i dobrze wypracowany schemat. Lubił tę rutynę, a teraz sam wnosi zmiany, których przez ostatni rok się wystrzegał jak ognia.

\- Wyszedł się przejść – wyjaśnia Steve, zanim Tony zdąża zapytać.

\- Czyli był w domu? – upewnia się i dopiero wtedy dociera do niego, że chyba po raz pierwszy mówi tak o Wieży na głos.

W jego głowie to ich dom również. Nie wie tylko czy Steve i James myślą podobnie.

\- Jeśli kiedyś nie wróci do domu, znajdziemy go i zrobimy mu porządny wykład – obiecuje mu Steve.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo – rzuca, chociaż zaczyna się martwić.

Chyba dotarł do punktu, w którym faktycznie ma ochotę porozmawiać, a Jamesa nie ma. Pepper wielokrotnie mówiła mu, że uciekanie od problemu nie ma sensu. Steve również zwrócił mu na to uwagę. Zaczyna docierać do niego dlaczego to takie idiotyczne. Jeśli nie jest obecny i unika wszystkich, nie może rozwiązać żadnego problemu.

\- Jak w pracy? – pyta, a potem pospiesznie podnosi rękę do góry, żeby uciszyć Steve’a. – Tylko bez kolorów – zastrzega.

\- Podrzucam ci je cyklicznie, żebyś miał szansę się oswoić – informuje go Steve. – W pracy jak w pracy. Kupiłem trochę farb. Myślałem o namalowaniu ciebie albo Bucky’ego – rzuca mimochodem.

\- Nago? – wyrywa mu się niemal od razu.

\- Myślałem raczej o portrecie – zaczyna Steve, uśmiechając się do niego krzywo. – Albo do tego możemy dojść. Tylko, że to może trochę zająć…

\- Ile? – pyta Tony. – Nigdy nie widziałem jak powstaje jakikolwiek obraz.

\- Tygodnie. Tygodnie – powtarza Steve. – Długie tygodnie. Potem poprawki – dodaje i wydaje się podekscytowany.

\- Tygodnie siedzenia w bezruchu? – upewnia się Tony.

\- Wiem, że to dla was nie będzie łatwe. Wydajesz się zdolny do bezruchu tylko, kiedy pracujesz nad czymś mocno skupiony. Coś wymyślę, żeby cię zająć – zapewnia go Steve i dobrze, bo Tony sobie tego po prostu nie wyobraża. – Albo poczekam aż zaśniecie i będę was malował nocami.

\- Sprytnie, Rogers – prycha Tony, chociaż to nie jest najgorszy pomysł.

Może nie chciałby znaleźć się na akcie, ale podoba mu się to jak Steve widzi ludzi przed sobą, jakimi ich maluje. Wciąż ma te rysunki w szufladzie szafki w sypialni, włącznie z tym, który ukradł, a który chyba powinien oddać.

Słyszą windę i zamierają na chwilę. Kiedy James wchodzi do mieszkania, przez sekundę waha się czy nie rozpocząć rozmowy tylko po to, żeby nie wyglądało, że czekają na niego w napięciu, ale nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy. Steve nie wygląda na specjalnie zdenerwowanego, ale też nie na szczęśliwego. Tony nie ma pojęcia co robić. Skóra Jamesa jest chłodna, kiedy całuje go w policzek na powitanie, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

\- Jak tam? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Zimno – odpowiada James, a potem pochyla się raz jeszcze i kiedy go całuje w usta, to już nie jest ani tak niewinne ani delikatne.

Nie wiem w ogóle co się dzieje i jak, bo Barnes odrywa się od niego bez słowa. A potem całuje Steve’a dokładnie w ten sam wygłodniały sposób. Ma ochotę zaprotestować, żeby cokolwiek wyjaśnić, ale James jakby nic się kompletnie nie stało, podchodzi do patelni i nakłada sobie na talerz jedzenie. Pewnie ma idiotyczną minę, ale szybko bierze się w garść, bo nagle ma jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. I nie wie nawet skąd bierze się ta pewność.

\- Jak w pracy? – pyta Steve.

\- Wrócę w piątek później, bo mamy spotkanie po zajęciach – informuje ich James. – Jakieś zebranie. Musimy obgadać program. Chyba spodobał im się ten pomysł z zapraszaniem ludzi.

\- Twój pomysł – uściśla Tony.

\- No tak – przyznaje James, czerwieniąc się lekko.

\- Dlaczego nie mówisz tak od razu? Ogłaszam wieczór picia wina na kanapie – mówi radośnie.

Steve patrzy na niego spode łba. Najwyraźniej nie jest ani zbyt subtelny ani tym bardziej skuteczny.

\- Nie. Na pewno nie – wchodzi mu w słowo Steve.

\- To co musimy zrobić, żebym tam wrócić z jedzeniem? – pyta wprost.

\- Na pewno nie szukać wymówek. Pójdziemy na kolację w sobotę, odkąd w piątek Bucky jest zajęty – rzuca Steve.

\- Teraz była moja kolej – przypomina mu.

James obserwuje ich przez chwilę, a potem próbuje pstryknąć palcami metalowej dłoni, co mu nie wychodzi, ale i tak przyciąga ich uwagę. Wciąż go zdumiewa, że Barnes oswoił się z protezą do tego stopnia, że zapomina o niej. Nadal to dla niego komplement, chociaż niepokojący.

\- Cholera – wyrywa się Jamesowi. – Skoro zamierzacie świętować, coś, co nie jest do końca sukcesem, bo nim nie jest – podkreśla. – To ja wybieram. W sobotę zostajemy w domu – decyduje, uciszając ich skuteczniej niż cokolwiek.

Najwyraźniej ze Steve’em zaczynali nurzać się w swoich cudownych planach, którym James położył kres jednym zdaniem. Nie bardzo jednak mają argumenty, żeby się wykłócać. Tony musi przyznać też przed samym sobą, że wszystkie najbliższe dni spędzi poza domem, bo praca w laboratorium za miastem spodobała mu się o wiele za bardzo. Będzie miło zatem spędzić weekend w domu ze Steve’em i Jamesem. I nie planuje nawet pracować w tym czasie.

\- Okej – mówi tylko, wracając do jedzenia.

To w zasadzie nie jest wcale taki najgorszy pomysł.

 

***  
  
Kiedy kładą się do łóżka, Steve wyłącza boczną lampkę, odkąd łatwiej mu do niej sięgnąć. James wydaje się wahać przez krótką chwilę, zanim go obejmuje i nie do końca wie skąd się to bierze, dopóki nie czuje nagle ust Barnesa na swoim karku. Odchyla odrobinę głowę, bo chyba nie ma nic bardziej przyjemnego niż igiełki kiełkującego zarostu w połączeniu z mokrymi pocałunkami.

James nie goli się każdego dnia, a Tony uwielbia go w każdym wydaniu.

Dłoń Barnesa przesuwa się wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej w dół aż natrafia na koniec jego koszulki. Tony spodziewa się, że James wsunie rękę pod materiał, ale czuje jedynie kciuk na skórze, a potem ręka znika na chwilę. Słyszy w ciemności prychnięcie Steve’a.

\- Poważnie uszczypnąłeś mnie w pośladek? – kpi Rogers.

Tony nie ma pojęcia czy Steve chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, bo przyciąga mniejsze ciało do siebie, całując go w usta, kiedy James maltretuje jego kark. Steve nie marnuje czasu, rozbierając najpierw siebie, a potem jego. Sam sięga za siebie starając się ściągnąć spodnie Jamesa, nie przeszkadzając mu zanadto w tym, czemu Barnes się w tej chwili poświęcił. Nie wie jak długo zajmuje im rozebranie się, ale to mogą być zarówno sekundy jak i wieczność.

Kiedy jednak są nadzy, jakoś łatwiej nawigować. Zaciska palce na biodrze Steve’a, starając się go przyciągnąć jak najbliżej może, gdy James zsuwa się odrobinę niżej, składając teraz pocałunki między jego łopatkami. Dobrze wie do czego to prowadzi i tylko czeka aż zmienią odrobinę pozycję. Zaczynał tęsknić za tym – za kimś w nim i tym połączeniu, którego nie mogło zastąpić dosłownie nic.

Tym bardziej zaskoczony jest, kiedy James unosi się na łokciu, przerywając. Odrywają się ze Steve’em od siebie i kładzie się na plecach, niemal instynktownie, dopasowując się do sytuacji.

\- Pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś… - zaczyna Barnes i urywa trochę niezręcznie.

Tony przez chwilę kompletnie nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi, aż dociera to do niego nagle, nie pozostawiając mu nagle żadnych wątpliwości. Nie wie co ma powiedzieć. Ma ochotę. W zasadzie nie ma jakiś szczególnych preferencji. Lubi, żeby go dotykano. Raczej nie ogranicza go to w niczym. Jest tylko trochę zaskoczony, że James chce tego teraz. Wydaje się to jednak dziwnie odpowiednie, skoro przedtem to on był ciągle na dole.

\- Dobra – wyrzuca z siebie. – Nowy plan działania. Ja w tobie, potem Steve we mnie. Jakieś sprzeciwy? – pyta.

\- Jesteś pewien? – upewnia się tylko Rogers, ale Tony czuje jak jego członek twardnieje przy jego nodze i nagle nie ma wątpliwości.

Słyszał o tym, że niektórzy nie lubią być pieprzeni po tym jak dojdą, ale dla niego to nigdy nie było problemem. Zbyt wrażliwy się robi jedynie jego fiut, a jakoś przeżyje bez drugiego orgazmu.

Wciąga Jamesa pod siebie, trochę rozbawiony tym, że Steve niemal od razu przesuwa się w stronę jego szafki nocnej.

\- Druga szuflada – rzuca, bo zamierza oddać tamten rysunek i nie potrzebuje teraz pytań o to dlaczego w ogóle jeszcze go ma.

Steve z Jamesem na pewno nie mieliby nic przeciwko, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, ale to i tak idiotyczne i tylko na samą myśl zaczyna się czerwienić. Barnes całuje go, ściągając na siebie całą jego uwagę. Nie zauważa nawet, kiedy Steve wraca z nawilżaczem i prezerwatywami. Rogers zresztą zostawia je nie wiadomo gdzie, kiedy gryzie go lekko w ramię. Nie może się nie wygiąć, bo to jest tak cholernie dobre, że ma nadzieje, że kiedy Steve będzie w niego wchodził, powtórzy to.

Przesuwa się w bok, żeby zrobić dla Rogersa miejsce, bo jeśli Steve zajmie się w tej chwili nim, wątpi, aby dał radę kochać się z Jamesem bez konkretnego wysiłku ze swojej strony. A nie chce dojść jak nastolatek. To dużo poniżej jego godności i może zepsuć im zabawę.

Ich pierwszy raz – dociera do niego po chwili. Ich pierwszy faktyczny wspólny raz.

Ugina nogę Jamesa w kolanie, żeby mieć jakikolwiek dostęp do jego tyłka i jego trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Steve robi dokładnie to samo. Nie zawsze wie do czego Rogers zmierza, więc zerka na niego pytająco i przynajmniej jego reaktor na coś się przydaje, bo nie ruszają się w totalnej ciemności.

Steve uśmiecha się do niego krzywo, kiedy podaje mu nawilżacz, a potem zaczyna całować Jamesa po ramieniu aż dociera do jego klatki piersiowej, gdzie przysysa się do sutka. Członek Barnesa sztywnieje jeszcze bardziej i Tony nie może powstrzymać się przed tym, żeby nie dotknąć. Przesuwa suchą dłonią w górę i w dół, aż James całkiem twardnieje. Nie ma pojęcia co Steve robi, ale cokolwiek to jest – Rogers wie jak używać swojego języka. James oddycha głośno przez usta i coraz bardziej przypomina to rzężenie, więc zabiera rękę, bo nie chce, żeby Barnes doszedł tu i teraz.

Otwiera buteleczkę, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od Steve’a, który unosi się na łokciach i zaczyna całować Jamesa w usta. Metalowa dłoń zaciska się na włosach Rogersa i James rozsuwa nogi tylko szerzej, dając mu jedyne przyzwolenie, którego potrzebuje.

Upewnia się, że nawilżacz nie jest chłodny, kiedy wsuwa dłoń między pośladki Jamesa i zaczyna go uderzać to, że w zasadzie przygotowywanie kogokolwiek nie będzie teraz mechaniczne i lekko krępujące. James i Steve całują się, a on może skupić się na niższych rejonach, więc przesuwa palcem po wejściu Barnesa, żeby go ostrzec, ale zanim robi cokolwiek tam, zaczyna całować jego członek, bo wie nagle, że to będzie cholernie dobre.

Niemal dostaje kolanem w twarz, więc prycha i stara się zablokować barkiem nogę Jamesa. Niewiele to daje, bo kiedy zaczyna go znowu całować po podbrzuszu, Barnes wierzga. Słyszy jak Steve prycha, ale to jest równie stłumiony dźwięk jak jęk Jamesa. Kiedy wsuwa w niego palec nie jest wcale lepiej, bo mężczyzna pod nim najwyraźniej nie wie czy bardziej chce go głębiej czy woli jednak zacisnąć nogi. Członek Jamesa staje się jednak jeszcze bardziej twardy i drga, więc bierze to za dobrą monetę i zaczyna go powoli rozciągać. Odkąd Steve zawzięcie całuje Barnesa, on nie musi się przejmować rozpraszaniem go, chociaż nie powiedziałby nie jednemu buziakowi lub dwóm. Z drugiej jednak strony może obserwować jak James rozluźnia się wokół jego palców, wpuszczając go coraz bardziej i bardziej w głąb siebie. I jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji tak po prostu patrzeć jak ktoś przyjmował go, a teraz, kiedy to robi – nie może oderwać wzroku od tego jakże intymnego obrazu.

Jądra Jamesa są twarde i ciężkie. I do głowy przychodzi mu tylko określenie – pełne. Doświadczenie podpowiada mu, że kiedy James dojdzie, nie zajmie to długo, ale będzie to jeden z tych spektakularnych orgazmów, które się zapamiętuje. I świadomość tego wcale nie pozwala mu się skupić.

Kropelki potu pojawiają się na skórze Jamesa, kiedy ten walczy sam ze sobą, żeby nie wiercić się aż tak bardzo. Tony i tak zaciska rękę na jego nodze, wbijając palce tak mocno, że zapewne zostaną ślady. Nie krępują Jamesa, po prostu nie chce dostać kolanem w twarz, a Steve jedynie skubie palcami sutki Barnesa, wprawiając go tylko w większe drżenie.

Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy słyszy ochrypły głos Jamesa.

\- Chryste, Tony… - jęczy Barnes. – Do jasnej cholery – wyrywa mu się jeszcze.

I Tony spytał o co chodzi, gdyby nie tak, że jakoś przegapił moment, w którym James zaczął pieprzyć się na jego palcach. Krzyżuje je raz jeszcze tylko po to, żeby się upewnić i Barnes wydaje z siebie dziki dźwięk, który jest nie do pomylenia z niczym innym. Po jego ciele przebiega dreszcz. Nie pamięta kiedy ostatnio kogoś pieprzył.

Steve podaje mu prezerwatywę i nie musi się nawet dotykać, bo jest tak twardy, że to zaczyna być bolesne. James obraca się na brzuch, a potem z trudem ustawia na kolanach i rękach. Ma ochotę zaprotestować, ale Barnes wypina się w jego stronę i od dawna nie widział nic bardziej podniecającego. Spodziewał się jednak, że będą na siebie patrzyli albo James będzie leżał na plecach, kiedy Steve będzie całował go do utraty tchu.

Najwyraźniej plan jednak jest inny. Albo – co dociera do Tony’ego nagle – jedynie on jest tutaj człowiekiem z planem. Steve i James po prostu płyną z prądem, co w zasadzie nie jest najgorsze. On może być ich nurtem.

Wyciera rękę o prześcieradło, zanim obejmuje ręką biodro Jamesa. Naprowadza się na wilgotne wejście i bardzo powoli wchodzi w Barnesa, nie tylko dlatego, że cholernie się boi, że zrobi coś nie tak – ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że James jest nadal ciasny. I ma pierwszorzędnie wyglądający tyłek, z czym jest się trudno pogodzić.

W tej pozycji widzi jak ciało Jamesa pochłania go centymetr po centymetrze, i nawet rozchyla jego pośladki lekko, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć. Całe plecy Barnesa są zroszone potem i przez chwilę zerka na miejsce, w którym proteza łączy się ze skórą, ale prócz lekkiego drżenia nie zauważa nic niepokojącego.

A potem czuje jak wąski wilgotny palec wsuwa się w jego własny tyłek i nie może nie zajęczeć.

Nie wie jakim cudem zgubił Steve’a, ale przez chwilę zdekoncentrował się i teraz nie ma pojęcia jak się pozbierać. Rogers całuje go zresztą między łopatkami, nie przeszkadzając mu wcale w poszukiwaniu dobrego kąta. Jedyna różnica jest taka, że kiedy teraz wycofują się, natrafia na ten cholerny szczupły palec, który wchodzi w niego coraz głębiej.

Nie wie za bardzo jak długo wytrzyma, ale tym bardziej skupia się na tym, żeby znaleźć dobre tempo dla Jamesa.

\- Wykończysz mnie – chrypi, zaciskając ręce na biodrach Barnesa.

Steve nie mówi ani słowa, ale czuje na skórze jego podekscytowanie. Rogers wydaje się wibrować z samozadowolenia i robi to z nim różne rzeczy. Nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że przyspiesza coraz bardziej, aż ręce Jamesa poddają się i Barnes chowa twarz w pościeli, ale nawet przez jej warstwę słyszy jak ten ciężko oddycha.

\- O Boże – wyrywa się Tony’emu.

Nie ma pojęcia jak długo wytrzyma, bo James zaciska się na nim w tak cudowny sposób. Wie, że powinien sięgnąć i zacząć obciągać Barnesowi, ale czuje, że jeśli zabierze ręce z jego bioder – straci jedyny punkt podparcia. A potrzebuje teraz siły, żeby przetrwać, bo pieprzony Steve Rogers zagina palec w nim, dotykając jego cholernej prostaty. I powinien dostać cholerny medal, bo chociaż uginają się pod nim kolana – nie wysunął się z Jamesa ani raz.

\- O Boże, musisz… - zaczyna i połyka resztę słów, bo najwyraźniej jest w stanie jedynie komunikować się w taki sposób.

James chyba jednak wie w czym rzecz, bo podciąga się lekko na metalowej ręce, sprawiając, że Tony wchodzi w niego jeszcze głębiej, jakby to w ogóle było możliwe. I jest przekonany o tym, że teraz zamiast ocierać się o jego prostatę, uderza w nią wprost penisem, bo James drży i drży i drży. Widzi jak pracują jego mięśnie i niewiele potrzeba zanim Barnes dochodzi ze stłumionym przez poduszki jękiem.

Orientuje się głównie po tym, że mięśnie Jamesa zaciskają się na nim i sam traci kontrolę.

Orgazm niemal sprawia mu ból. Miedzy spazmatycznie zaciskającymi się na nim mięśniami Jamesa, a palcem Steve’a, który penetruje go na tyle, żeby go podrażnić i nie dać wystarczająco wiele – nie ma przestrzeni na myślenie.

Jakimś cudem nie osuwa się na Barnesa. Za co też powinien dostać medal. Nie podejrzewał się nawet o takie pokłady samozaparcia, ale jakoś udaje mu się wyjść z Jamesa, a potem położyć zaraz obok na łóżku. Dyszą wciąż, kiedy Tony otwiera jedno oko i spogląda na Barnesa. Leży na reaktorze łukowym, więc nie widzi dokładnie, ale jest przekonany, że policzki Jamesa są czerwone. Dopiero po chwili dociera do niego, że Steve wisi nad nimi, przyglądając im się. Zerka na Rogersa mniej pewnie, bo nie ma pojęcia jak długo zajmie zanim złapie oddech. Steve nie wydaje się w ogóle spieszyć, chociaż może się myli, bo zanim zdąża mrugnąć, Rogers kładzie się tuż obok niego, wsuwając w niego nie jeden, ale dwa palce.

Przez chwile wydaje się to zbyt wiele, ale jest tak rozluźniony po orgazmie, że jest mu w zasadzie wszystko jedno. Jest pewien tylko jednego: palce Steve’a to dobro narodowe. Przeklinać zaczyna je dopiero wtedy, kiedy Rogers odnajduje ponownie jego prostatę. To o wiele za wcześnie po tym jak doszedł, ale nie może zdobyć się, żeby zaprotestować. Może trochę przez to, że to w zasadzie naciska na jego odpowiednie guziki. Steve zresztą obserwuje go uważnie, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak dyskomfortu.

Nie wie jak długo Rogers go rozciąga, odkąd nie mówią ani słowa, ale dociera do niego, że nie ściągnął nawet prezerwatywy i ta zsuwa się z niego teraz, kiedy jego członek wrócił do swoich spoczynkowych rozmiarów.

Nie jest w swojej najlepszej formie.

\- Jesteś pewien? – pyta Steve i ewidentnie jest nastawiony sceptycznie do całego tego pomysłu.

\- Tak – mówi krótko, a potem unosi się lekko na łokciach, bo na tyle go stać. – Jeśli zasnę, nie przestawaj. W zasadzie, jeśli kiedykolwiek bym spał, macie carte blanche.

Steve wgapia się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie ma nic cudowniejszego jak obudzić się z fiutem w cudzych ustach – rzuca i coś mrocznego pojawia się w oczach Rogersa.

\- Cudzych – podchwytuje Steve.

\- Chryste, przecież nie w jego własnych – wtrąca James.

Steve wpatruje się w niego jednak nadal, a potem przesuwa palcami wzdłuż jego boku, łaskocząc odrobinę. Tony nie ma na tyle sił, aby utrzymać się na kolanach i rękach, ale Rogers chyba ma inny plan, bo przywiera nagle do jego pleców i wolną dłonią rozsuwa jego pośladki. Całuje go w kark i Tony nie może się nie wygiąć. Nawet nie wie, kiedy Steve nałożył na siebie gumkę, ale jego członek jest już gotowy do tego, aby się w niego wsunąć.

Nie wie czego się spodziewał. Jest w Steve’ie coś takiego, co go ekscytuje. Coś, czego się również obawia, ale kiedy Rogers wchodzi w niego teraz, robi to delikatnie i ostrożnie. Nie wie czy jest na coś podobnego przygotowany. Na uczucie bycia posiadanym, ale w ten trochę inny sposób, podszyty troską, której nie rozumie i kontrolą, której nigdy sam nie posiadał tak naprawdę.

Wypuszcza z ust powietrze, bo to nie jest do końca dobre, ani do końca złe. Już doszedł, więc to jedynie drażni go lekko, bo wszystkie komórki w jego ciele pracują nad tym, żeby wrócić do gry. Samo to, że Steve jest w nim, że są tak blisko – jest przyjemne.

Pocałunki na jego karku nie ustają. Lekkie muśnięcia, ulotne. James przygląda im się z zaciekawieniem, dochodząc już do siebie i Tony spogląda na niego w ciszy, bo kompletnie nie wie co miałby powiedzieć.

W jego głowie zieje cudowna pustka. Czuje jedynie jak Steve rusza się w nim, omijając jego prostatę jak tylko może. Pocałunki rozleniwiają go i dociera do niego, że kompletnie nic nie musi, więc leży i pozwala się oddać chwili. Oddać Steve’owi.

Wsłuchuje się w oddech Jamesa, wciąż lekko przyspieszony i urywany. I chociaż nie zasypia, jest tak bezwolny jak nigdy.

Steve pochyla się nad nim przy każdym pchnięciu bioder, czuje na karku jego oddech, jego usta, jego język.

I doskonale wie, kiedy Rogers dochodzi, bo gryzie go lekko w ramię, zanim sztywnieje, wbijając się w niego ostatni raz.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dotarłam do ostatnich słów tego fika. Nie ostrzegałam, bo nie wiedziałam czy się zmieszczę w jednym rozdziale, ale jakoś się udało. Nie cierpię się żegnać z historiami i bohaterami, ale czasami trzeba. Wiem, że tak jak ja nie lubię kończenia tekstów - tak wy to uwielbiacie, więc musimy znaleźć złoty środek. Będę długo się żegnała, ale w końcu się pożegnam z każdym.
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim za wsparcie, cudowne komentarze i po prostu za to, że jesteście :)

Bierze dłuższy prysznic z samego rana, czując się jakoś dziwnie lekko. Nie chodzi jedynie o to, że doszedł wczoraj tak mocno, że zobaczył gwiazdy, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że nagle wie po prostu, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Wystarczy nie naciskać, a jego problemy się rozwiążą. W końcu nie musi nad tym sam pracować. Nie potrzebuje planu na każdą okazję, bo Steve i James doskonale radzą sobie sami.

Nie może nie uśmiechnąć się szerzej, kiedy czeka na niego przygotowane śniadanie. To jeden z tych małych rytuałów, do których zdążył się przyzwyczaić. Steve podaje mu nawet do rąk kubek z kawą i to odpręża go jeszcze bardziej. James nie znajduje się w zasięgu jego wzroku, ale możliwe, że po prostu pakuje dokumenty, starając się ich nie pomieszać.

Tony’emu ta część również zajmuje najwięcej czasu.

Steve uśmiecha się lekko na jego widok i coś przyjemnie ciepłego majaczy w jego oczach. Możliwe, że Tony emanuje szczęściem i to widać. Zaczyna mniej więcej pojmować o co chodzi w związkach i dociera do niego, że mogą się kłócić i z sobą nie zgadzać. Nie oznacza to szybkiego, bolesnego i ostatecznego końca.

Musi spytać Pepper i Happy’ego dlaczego nigdy nie zdecydowali się lekko poświęcić, żeby ich związki przetrwały. To teraz wydaje się najbardziej idiotyczne.

\- Coś ci chodzi po głowie? – pyta James, materializując się tuż za nim z-nie wiadomo-kąd.

Nie słyszał nawet jego kroków.

Trochę żałuje, że po przebudzeniu od razu wskoczył pod prysznic, zamiast poleżeć z nimi jeszcze trochę, ale dzisiaj też zamierza odwiedzić laboratorium. Happy czeka już zapewne na niego. Nie może uwierzyć, że po głowie chodziły mu wypady za miasto raz lub dwa razy w tygodniu. Jest tyle pracy do zrobienia, że nie ma pojęcia jak zmieści to w pięciu dniach. Osiem godzin to przereklamowany czas, w których nie umie wszystkiego opchnąć, ale z drugiej strony na pewno nie zostanie po godzinach, zostawiając Steve’a i Jamesa samych.

\- Nic szczególnego – mówi i nie kłamie.

Nie wie jak miałby wyjaśnić to, że jest po prostu szczęśliwy. Sam jeszcze nie przeszedł do porządku dziennego z tym uczuciem, które wypełniało go od środka coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż zawładnęło nim kompletnie.

Naprawdę chce z nimi spędzać czas, co jest dla niego czymś zupełnie nowym.

Steve przesuwa palcem po jego szyi, krzywiąc się odrobinę i wie doskonale na co Rogers spogląda. Nie wygląda, jakby został zmaltretowany przez wampira, ale z pewnością każdy na widok tego śladu domyśli się jak spędził wczorajszą noc.

\- Przepraszam – mówi Steve tylko.

\- Dzisiaj wyjątkowo założę laboratoryjny fartuch – odpowiada tylko i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Poważnie? Myślałem, że osoba odpowiedzialna za BHP w fundacji dostanie zawału na widok tego, w czym normalnie chodzisz – kpi James. – Może powinniśmy tej kobiecie udzielić kilku rad, jak wcisnąć się w robocze ciuchy? – pyta.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć jak próbujesz to zrobić – prycha.

James przewraca tylko oczami, ale czerwieni się lekko.

\- Musze lecieć – rzuca Barnes, całując ich w drodze do windy.

 

***  
  
Prawie nie zostaje zatrzymany, kiedy tym razem pojawia się w ośrodku. Nie wdaje się w uprzejmości z kierownikiem placówki, ignorując go kompletnie na korytarzu. Czeka aż facet domyśli się tego, co wiedzą już wszyscy; nie można skłonić go do niczego gładką gadką. Jest w stanie przejrzeć motywy większości ludzi wokół niego w ciągu pierwszych kilku minut rozmowy. Może coś z tym wspólnego ma fakt, że od czasu źle ulokowanych przyjaźni niemal każdego traktuje jak swojego przeciwnika.

Jakoś jednak nie potrafi myśleć tak o swoim nowym i jedynym zespole. Czuje, że gdyby opowiadał im te same fatalne żarty, co Sharon, również rozbawiłby ich przednio. Spodziewa się też, że zrozumieliby go w lot, gdyby zaczął wygłaszać swoje teorie na temat korelacji pomiędzy przewodzeniem w metalach jak i ludzkim organizmie. Nie wierzy, że żelazo we krwi znajduje się tam czysto przypadkowo.

Potrzebuje tylko czasu, żeby udowodnić jaką rolę jeszcze pełni.

Prawie nie myśli o Sharon, odkąd wciąż są z Jamesem i Steve’em na etapie docierania się. Nie wierzy, że kiedykolwiek wyjdą poza ten poziom. Są zbyt różni, żeby nie natrafiać na tematy sporne.

\- Jeśli, teoretycznie, jesteś w związku z katolikiem to musisz przyjąć jego wiarę? – wyrywa mu się i wszyscy patrzą na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- A jaką wiarę wyznajesz? – pyta Jamie wprost.

I dociera do niego nagle jakim idiotą jest. Od czasu, kiedy kilka razy próbował sprowokować Steve’a, nie rozmawiają o religii. Rogers nie naciska ani nie robi aluzji. W zasadzie nie wie nawet w co wierzy James. Czy w ogóle w cokolwiek wierzy.

\- W naukę – przyznaje w końcu.

\- Mój mąż twierdzi, że Ziemia jest płaska, ilekroć mu się nudzi i chce mnie zirytować – wtrąca Ruth.

Tony nie wierzy własnym uszom.

\- Poważnie? – pyta.

\- Tak i nadal się nie rozwiodłam – zaznacza Ruth.

Nie może się nie wyszczerzyć. JARVIS przeprowadza kolejną symulację i Tony widzi jedynie linijki pełne cyfr na dwóch komputerach. Na jego własnym ekranie wyświetla się projekt, który przygotowali ze Steve’em.  

\- Możesz go zawsze zamordować. Będę zeznawał na twoją korzyść. To z pewnością byłoby morderstwo w afekcie – informuje ją całkiem poważnie.

Ruth udaje, że rozważa jego propozycję, ale widzi w jej oczach rozbawienie. Wie, że jest całkiem dowcipny, kiedy tylko chce. Nie starał się specjalnie przy Steve’ie i Jamesie, ale mogą to szybko nadrobić. Wychodzą na kolejną kolację w sobotę i już nie może się doczekać. Chyba pierwszy raz robi wszystko jak należy. Zdążyli się polubić, zanim poszli na randkę i do łóżka. Każdy terapeuta nazwałby to progresem w jego życiu.

\- Ta modelka jest teraz na MIT? – pyta nagle Ruth.

\- Jaka modelka? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Ta modelka… - próbuje Ruth i urywa. – Nie chciałam się wtrącać – tłumaczy nagle zmieszana.

\- Nie ma żadnej modelki – mówi, a potem dociera do niego, że Ruth pewnie jak i pozostali widzieli te zdjęcia w gazetach. – Sharon jest na MIT. Nie jesteśmy razem. I możesz pytać. Najwyżej nie odpowiem – rzuca całkiem szczerze.

Ruth rozluźnia się odrobinę, ale potem między jej brwiami pojawia się poprzeczna zmarszczka, która przypomina tę samą, którą miewa Pepper. Może po prostu wywołuje taką reakcję u wszystkich kobiet.

\- Trudno czasem odgadnąć co jest prawdą. Gazety kłamią – podejmuje Ruth.

\- Takie czasy albo tacy ludzie – stwierdza i wzrusza ramionami, bo dotąd nikt nie komentował w ten sposób brukowców.

Niby każdy wiedział, że rzadko te szmatławce trzymały się faktów, ale jednak zadawano mu zawsze te same pytania. Czasami sam zastanawiał się czy rzeczywiście przespał się z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. Niektórych nawet nie poznawał.

\- Ale artykuły w pismach naukowych nie – rzuca jeszcze Ruth, a potem zerka na niego jakoś podejrzliwiej. – Pracujesz nad nową protezą? – pyta wprost.

\- Nie powiem – odpowiada, uśmiechając się odrobinę. – Pracujemy nad stopem, który może być używany w wielu dziedzinach – dodaje tylko, co natychmiast przyciąga uwagę wszystkich w jego kierunku.

Nie zamierza jednak zdradzać im jakichkolwiek szczegółów. Nie bez powodu pod patentami widnieje tylko jego nazwisko. Ufa Pepper, ale przykład Obiego pokazał, że musi bardziej kontrolować to co dzieje się wokół niego. Jeśli Zarząd zdecyduje, że ekologiczne źródła mocy to nie to i będą chcieli wrócić do produkcji broni, straci firmę albo wspierających ją udziałowców. Kiedy początkowo zmieniali profil działalności – niewielu wierzyło w jego sukces, ale nie zrobili nic, żeby przeciwdziałać postępowi, głównie dlatego, że nie wiedzieli czy postawiony pod ścianą nie wykupi ich wszystkich.

Jego reputacja wariata pomogła wtedy, ale teraz widzieli jak bardzo polegał na Pepper i jej osądach. Stał się paradoksalnie łatwym celem.

\- JARVIS zaraz skończy symulacje – ogłasza. – Jamie, zajmij się opracowaniem. Chcę mieć wyniki w pięć minut. Chciałem to dzisiaj skończyć, ale chyba nie damy rady. Bernie, zapuść kolejną porcję danych, żeby nasza sztuczna inteligencja nie nudziła się przez noc – rzuca.

\- Wracam z panem do domu, panie Stark – przypomina mu JARVIS.

\- Procesy w tle – odpowiada. – I nie kłóć się, leniu. Chcemy wyników na cito. Liczby są fajne, ale czeka na nas sprzęt, na którym chcemy położyć ręce. Dajemy nad miesiąc. Potem spróbujemy po prostu wynaleźć inny pierwiastek. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, kolejna stała wyspa przed nami. Myślę, że dodatkowe bombardowanie jądra protonami mogłoby przyspieszyć pracę.

Swoją uwagę kieruje ponownie na ekran komputera. Stara się zaplanować jakoś kolejnych ruch w temacie protezy. Utknął aż do przyjazdu Helen. Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu powiedziałby, że zanim mrugnie – znów się zobaczą, ale dni przestały się zlewać w jedno. Stał się bardziej świadom upływającego czasu, odkąd byli razem. Każdy dzień stawał się czymś całkiem niezapomnianym.

Nie wie skąd ta nagła cisza, więc podnosi głowę i zerka na swój zespół, który wgapia się w niego nadal.

\- Jeśli znane pierwiastki wystarczą do utworzenia stopu…  - zaczyna ostrożnie. – To oczywiście też zabierzemy się za kolejną stałą wyspę. Musimy wyprzedzić Chińczyków i Francuzów – informuje ich.

Najmłodszy z zespołu, Mike, wyrzuca zaciśniętą dłoń w górę, jakby właśnie wygrał Super Bowl.

 

***  
  
Jak wiele między nimi się zmieniło, dociera do niego dopiero wtedy, kiedy widzi numer Steve’a na wyświetlaczu swojego telefonu. Włamał się do danych sieci telekomunikacyjnej jakiś czas temu, bo to było łatwiejsze niż poproszenie Rogersa i teraz wydaje mu się to śmieszne. Nie wie skąd Steve ma jego numer, ale to pewnie też ciekawa historia.

\- Proszę – rzuca, machając na resztę grupy, która wybiera się na lunch.

\- Cześć Tony – wita go Steve i bierze głębszy wdech. – Masz chwilę?

\- Pewnie – mówi. – Co jest? – pyta ciekawie. – Czemu zawdzięczam ten telefon? Jakiś nowy kolor?

\- Nie – śmieje się Steve. – Ale teraz pomyślałem, że to głupi pomysł – przyznaje Rogers.

\- Co? – pyta krótko.

\- Myślałem o twojej propozycji – przyznaje Steve. – Konsultanta – uściśla.

\- Tak…

Pepper nie zdradziła mu ani słowa czy Rogers zgodził się zostać konsultantem, ale widział jak rozmawiali półgłosem ostatnim razem, kiedy Potts była u nich. Coś mówi mu, żeby nie pytać, więc czekał na rozwój sytuacji. Jeśli Steve się nie zgodzi – w zasadzie nic się nie zmieni; nadal będą razem pracowali nad prototypem, kiedy tylko przestaną spędzać wieczory na macankach, bo ostatnio tylko to robią. I nie narzeka. Nie po ostatniej nocy.

Najwyraźniej jednak temat wraca i jeśli czeka go kolejna przeprawa, nie ma pojęcia czy jest w stanie kłócić się jeszcze ze Steve’em o pieniądze.

\- Pomyślałem, że mógłbym zostać twoim konsultantem, a potem zapłacić za studia Bucky’ego – tłumaczy Steve. – Ale to idiotyczne. Jeśli zgodziłby się na coś podobnego, musiałbym mu zmyć głowę. Trudno znaleźć balans – przyznaje.

\- Tak – przyznaje, chociaż nie ma pojęcia do czego prowadzi ta rozmowa. – Powiedziałeś, żebym nie naciskał – przypomina mu, starając się nie brzmieć gorzko.

\- Nie musisz mnie za każdym razem słuchać – prycha Steve. – Nie jestem nieomylny.

\- Znasz go dłużej – odpowiada.

\- Znam Bucky’ego sprzed wojny. Nikt nie wraca nie zmieniony. Ty się lepiej z nim dogadujesz. Macie podobne problemy – informuje go Steve. – Znam go jednak na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że jakoś musimy nad tym popracować. Myślałem, że znalazłem idealne rozwiązanie, ale nie ma już mnie i Bucky’ego. Siedzimy w tym we trójkę, więc musimy jakoś poradzić sobie we trójkę.

\- Popieram – rzuca tylko.

Słyszy jak Steve wzdycha do słuchawki. Najwyraźniej żaden nie ma planu, a teraz tylko dyskutują. Pierwszy raz nie jest zirytowany, że ktoś dzwoni do niego bez konkretów. Ma ochotę powiedzieć Steve’owi, że sądzi, że osiągnęli jakieś porozumienie z Jamesem, ale oni na siebie jedynie patrzyli. Nie padły w zasadzie żadne słowa. Te pozawerbalne metody komunikacji nigdy nie były dla niego aż tak klarowne jak powinny.

\- Jak idzie praca w laboratorium? – pyta ciekawie Steve.

\- Mam świetny zespół. Obiecałem im, że zaczniemy prace nad nowym pierwiastkiem, jeśli się uporamy z tym projektem – przyznaje.

\- Metoda kija i marchewki. Nie wiedziałem, że to działa na naukowców – śmieje się Steve.

\- Najgorsze jest to, że nie robimy niczego nudnego. JARVIS przeprowadza symulacje, więc nie musimy tego liczyć. Kiedy zaczynałem, wszystko robiliśmy ręcznie – prycha. – Świat tak pędzi, że jeśli nie dokonasz znakomitego, zmieniającego spojrzenie na mechanikę odkrycia w ciągu tygodnia, wypadasz z gry.

\- Czy ty czasem nie dokonałeś wszystkiego, co było do dokonania? – pyta Steve.

\- Komplementy zaprowadzą cię daleko – obiecuje mu solennie.

\- Ale na mnie nie działa marchewka – odgryza się Steve, a potem milknie.

Tony niemal słyszy jak pracują trybiki w jego głowie i irytujące jest to, że kompletnie nie wie o czym Rogers myśli. Może to kwestia tego, że Steve jest artystą, a tych Tony nigdy nie pojmował. Nie jest humanistą z powołania i nie grzebie się we własnych emocjach ani uczuciach innych. Nigdy tak wiele nie rozmawiał o relacjach międzyludzkich czy ogólnie o rozwiązywaniu problemów jak przez ostatnie tygodnie.

I w zasadzie za każdym razem, kiedy im się udaje osiągnąć porozumienie, traktuje to jak swoje własne zwycięstwo.

\- Co powiedziałbyś, gdybyśmy z Buckym zaczęli obaj studiować? – pyta Steve nagle.

\- Powiedziałbym; super – przyznaje i teraz jego własne trybiki pracują.

Chociaż dopiero od kilku dni pracuje w tym laboratorium, nie chce tego rzucać. Czuje, że mają wiele do odkrycia. Przeniesienie całego zespołu mija się z celem. Mają rodziny, których nie chcą opuszczać tylko dlatego, że jego partnerzy postanowili studiować poza miastem, a on podążył.

\- O czym myślałeś? – pyta ostrożnie, nie chcąc naciskać.

\- Myślałem o tym, że jeśli ktoś kiedykolwiek się o nas dowie, nie chcę na pytanie kim jestem odpowiadać, że w zasadzie nikim. Wolę już być nikim po college’u – przyznaje Steve z rozbrajającą szczerością.

\- Pokładasz wielką wiarę w nasz system edukacji – kpi Tony.

\- Pepper chce znaleźć mi agenta – informuje go Steve. – Na razie ją przed tym powstrzymuje, bo nie chcę, żeby się na mnie śmiertelnie obraziła, kiedy się dowie, że z tobą chodziłem, kiedy ona mnie traktowała jak przyjaciela.

\- Dobre myślenie – przyznaje Tony. – Ale i tak się obrazi – dodaje.

Steve dłuższą chwilę milczy, co jest irytujące, bo kiedy nie widzi jego twarzy, nie ma pojęcia co Rogers czuje. Niemal nigdy nie wie, o czym Steve myśli, ale zaczyna się do tego przyzwyczajać.

\- Jakie miasto? – pyta Tony w końcu.

\- Co? – rzuca Steve.

\- Jakie miasto? Gdzie będziecie studiować. Jeśli Waszyngton, musimy zacząć szukać mieszkania – mówi i nie dodaje, że wtedy fundacja zasponsorowałaby naukę Jamesa, co wydaje się najlepszym rozwiązaniem w tej chwili, chociaż sama myśl o przeprowadzce jest nieprzyjemna.

Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu myślał o ucieczce z miasta, ale teraz wydaje się to naprawdę złym pomysłem.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym jeszcze, ale myślę, że Nowy Jork. Na pewno znajdę tutaj jakąś uczelnię, a Bucky’ego będzie łatwiej przekonać. Chociaż myślę, że nie trzeba będzie z nim walczyć aż tak bardzo – rzuca Steve.

\- Zawsze mógłbym zrobić czwarty doktorat – zastanawia się na głos.

\- Czwarty? – wyrywa się Steve’owi.

\- Myślisz, że przestałem się uczyć w wieku osiemnastu lat? Kto tak robi? – prycha.

\- Nie chcę cię dobijać statystykami – odpowiada Steve.

\- Lepsze statystki niż kolory – kpi i urywa, bo Ruth niesie dla niego tacę z jedzeniem. – Musze kończyć, bo obiad przyszedł – informuje Steve’a. – Porozmawiamy w domu – mówi, a potem odchrząkuje, bo to pierwszy raz, kiedy rozmawiają przez telefon i nie wie jak się rozłączyć. – Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiada Steve bez zająknięcia.

Ruth uśmiecha się do niego z tym wszystkowiedzącym wyrazem twarzy, który został opatentowany przez każdą kobietę, którą szanował.

Wysyła szybkiego SMSa do Jamesa dokładnie z tą samą treścią, bo może.

 

 

***  
  
Czuje, że są na skraju odkrycia. Praca zespołowa, to coś, co odkrywa dopiero teraz i jest przerażony tym ja wiele osiągnęli w ciągu tylko tych kilku dni. Jeśli trafia na problem, natychmiast dostaje przynajmniej pięć sposobów na rozwiązanie go i jakieś dwie alternatywy, o których nawet nie pomyślał. Jest wizjonerem, co czyni go trochę gorszym rzemieślnikiem i teraz docenia praktyczne rozwiązania dostarczane mu przez członków jego zespołu.

Nie każdy musi być geniuszem. Dotąd rzucał hasłami nie doprowadzając niczego tak naprawdę do końca. W jego głowie po prostu pojawiają się myśli i nie stara się nad większością skupić na dłużej, bo byłaby to strata czasu i potencjału.

Droga do domu z Happym jest cicha, ale to nic nowego. Nie może doczekać się kolacji, bo chociaż obiad już za nim i James ze Steve’em nie czekali na niego, postanowił sobie, że przynajmniej dwa posiłki zjedzą razem.

Happy zerka na niego we wstecznym lusterku i uśmiecha się krzywo, trochę wrednie, jakby wiedział o wiele więcej niż Tony. Specjalnie go to nie dziwi. Hogana uwielbiał właśnie za wyprzedzanie go w dziedzinach, o których miał marne pojęcie.

Powstrzymuje się przed telefonem od Sharon, bo energia, która rozpiera go od środka na pewno go zdradzi. A Carter jest o wiele zbyt inteligentna, żeby nie powiązać faktów. Chociaż nie wie, że jeszcze wtedy, kiedy bywała gościem w jego domu, zakochiwał się nie w jednym, ale dwóch facetach. Jest przekonany, że nie osądzałaby go. Chociaż nie wątpi, że James na pewno szybko nie zaprosi jej na kolacje.

Wyjeżdża na piętro w tak doskonałym humorze, że zaczyna się zastanawiać nad kolacją na mieście. Pewnie Steve już przygotował posiłek, ale mogą go odgrzać albo jeszcze lepiej – przenieść się na dach, chociaż w drugiej strony powoli zaczyna się zima i pewnie na tej wysokości dotarli już do ujemnych temperatur.

\- Kochani, jestem w domu – rzuca już w drzwiach. – Kiedy wracałem z laboratorium dotarło do mnie, że nie wiecie, że nie sypiałem z Sharon. Już wtedy byłem tak zakochany w was, że… - urywa.

Steve idzie w jego kierunku, wyglądając na lekko zdenerwowanego. Rogers lekko blednie i to coś całkiem nowego, co wytrąca i jego z równowagi.

\- Co? – pyta przystając, a potem zerka ponad ramieniem Steve’a, kiedy całkiem znajoma twarz pojawia się w zasięgu jego wzroku.

\- Mamy gościa – syczy Rogers, ale obaj wiedzą, że jest już za późno.

Rhodey wpatruje się w niego w czystym szoku. Mała walizka, którą jego przyjaciel ma zawsze przy sobie, kiedy odwiedza go na dłużej, znajduje się tuż przy kanapie i dostrzega ją teraz, kiedy skupia swoją uwagę na czymś więcej.

\- Hej Rhodey Misiu – rzuca, starając się brzmieć normalnie, ale jego głos jest ochrypły i ma w głowie jakieś sto scenariuszy, gdzie ta rozmowa kończy się katastrofą.

\- Rhodey Misiu? – pyta jego przyjaciel.

\- Ani słowa Pepper – dodaje jeszcze, zanim obmyśli plan działania.

Widzi Jamesa dopiero, kiedy dociera do wydzielonego kanapą salonu. Barnes wydaje się dziwnie spięty, ale raczej go to nie dziwi.

\- Ani słowa Pepper? – powtarza po nim Rhodes.

\- Tak, bo to nie jej sprawa – mówi krótko.

Dociera do niego, że jeszcze kilka minut temu mógł wszystko obrócić w żart, bo to nie tak, że nie mówił dawniej każdemu, że go kocha, ale ta chwila minęła. I nawet przez myśl mu nie przyszło, żeby się wyprzeć. Dlatego najlepiej, żeby trzymał się od prasy z daleka.

Rhodes śmieje się w ten pusty, niepokojący sposób pełen niedowierzania.

\- Rhodey to są James i Steve – przedstawia ich, chociaż jest przekonany, że są już po wzajemnej prezentacji. – A to James Rhodes – rzuca, odkładając plik dokumentów na stół.

Steve staje tuż obok niego, jakby chciał się stać jego żywą tarczą, co jest całkiem miłe, chociaż niekonieczne. James nie wydaje się ani trochę bardziej odprężony.

\- Masz mi coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? – pyta Rhodey.

\- Nie, bo nie mam się z czego tłumaczyć – odpowiada spokojnie. – Jesteśmy dorośli, wiemy, co robimy. Zostajesz na jak długo? – pyta.

Rhodes mruga, a potem otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale chyba nie znajduje odpowiednich słów.

\- I mamy krępującą sytuację – stwierdza, bo najwyraźniej tylko on jest w stanie artykułować słowa. – Wiem, że to dla ciebie szok. Chociaż nie wiem, co szokuje cię bardziej, ja w stałym związku czy tych dwóch uroczych mężczyzn, którzy coś we mnie jednak zobaczyli.

\- Tony – zaczyna James, ale urywa, jakby nie wiedział co chce tak naprawdę wtrącić, a palce jego metalowej ręki bezwiednie zaciskając się wokół niczego.

\- Nic się nie stało – mówi. – Rhodey, możemy porozmawiać na osobności? – prosi i wskazuje mu drogę do windy. – Jeśli mamy się kłócić…

Rhodey zerka na niego wytrącony z równowagi, ale chyba pierwszy szok już mija, bo Rhodes wydaje się mniej wrogi. Zerka na Jamesa i Steve podejrzliwie, ale Tony widzi wyraźnie jak trybiki w jego głowie pracują. Jak na razie obyło się bez krzyków i wzajemnych oskarżeń, ale wie, że to długo nie potrwa.

Rhodes nie jest homofobem, ale istnieje wyraźna różnica między umawianiem się z facetem, a dwoma prawie dekadę od niego młodszymi. Tony zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, a to nawet nie początek tego, co ich dzieli.

Ważniejszym jest jednak co ich łączy.

\- Nie – wtrąca nagle James. – Nie bierzesz tego na siebie. Jesteśmy w tym razem, więc… - urywa, zerkając na Rhodesa. – Jeśli zamierza pan krzyczeć, może pan zacząć. To będzie dobry trening przed rozmową z Pepper.

\- Myślicie, że to się tak na tym zamknie? – pyta Rhodes. – Wiesz, co ty w ogóle robisz? A jeśli się ktoś dowie? Prasa za tobą łazi niemal cały czas…

\- Jeśli się ktoś dowie, to się dowiedzą – wzdycha Steve. – Nie afiszujemy się specjalnie.

\- Nie afiszujemy się – popiera Steve’a. – I docelowo będziemy chcieli komuś powiedzieć. Po prostu na własnych warunkach. Tobie i Pepper. Samowi Wilsonowi…

\- Może mojej siostrze – wtrąca James.

\- Happy’emu – dodaje Steve. – No co? – pyta, kiedy dziwnie na niego patrzą. – Jedyni ludzie, na których mi zależy, znajdują się tutaj. A Happy’ego naprawdę lubię. I podziwiam, że wytrzymał z tobą tak długo.

Tony nie wspomniał o Hoganie tylko dlatego, że wydawało się to dla niego oczywiste, ale docenia sentyment Steve’a. Nie wiedział nawet, że ta dwójka się tak dobrze dogadywała.

\- Przemyśleliście to – stwierdza Rhodey trochę dziwnym tonem. – Jak długo to trwa? – pyta.

\- Trudno stwierdzić – przyznaje Steve.

\- Miesiąc – mówi Tony, kiedy James wyrzuca z siebie _pół roku_.

Byłoby to zabawne, gdyby nie to, że teraz będą mieli problem z ustaleniem swojej rocznicy. A może nareszcie byłaby to data, którą Tony zapamiętałby na dłużej.

\- Trudno stwierdzić, bo z miesiąc się ze sobą spotykamy, a od jakiegoś pół roku żaden się nie chciał przyznać, że sytuacja jest skomplikowana – wyjaśnia i jest cholernie dumny z tego jak to połączył.

Nie wiedział nawet, że tak długo razem mieszkali, ale w zasadzie prawie zapomniał o początkach ich znajomości. Ma nadzieję, że Pepper nie wyciągnie tego na światło dzienne. Jest wdzięczny Rhodeyowi, że ten nie oskarża nikogo o pociągu do jego majątku, bo chyba zna go lepiej. Tony naprawdę dobrze sobie radzi z namierzaniem takich ludzi. I dawniej nawet to wykorzystywał. Nie miał utrzymanków, bo zazwyczaj ludzie nużyli go po jednym spotkaniu, ale to był dobry punkt nacisku, i łatwy do wykorzystania.

\- Muszę pomyśleć – wzdycha Rhodes.

\- Wiem – przyznaje i przeciera twarz, bo nagle nie ma pojęcia co zrobić.

Tego nie naprawią godziny rozmów. Brzydzi się manipulowaniem Rhodeyem i przeraża go, że jednak mógłby to zrobić, jeśli to oznaczałoby, że Rhodes zejdzie z tematu, ale jego przyjaciel nie atakuje ich – czego obawiał się najbardziej. Wydaje się zatroskany, ale to nic nowego i nie ma mu nic do zarzucenia w tej kwestii. Byłby idiotą, gdyby kazał się Rhodesowi odpieprzyć.

\- Raz w życiu, robię coś naprawdę dobrego. Chciałbym, żebyś w tym uczestniczył – podejmuje. – Proszę cię, żebyś nie mówił Pepper, bo wiesz jaka ona jest. Jest jak mam niedźwiedź. Myśli, że nie jestem w stanie sam podejmować decyzji od czasu Afganistanu, co jest wręcz śmieszne. Będzie chciała mnie ochronić, jak zwykle przede mną samym i wszystko runie – tłumaczy spokojnie. – Wiem, że nie popierałeś mojej decyzji o zaprzestaniu produkcji broni, ale patrz gdzie teraz jestem – ciągnie dalej, rozsuwając dłonie na boki, jakby chciał pokazać wszystkie zmiany.

Piętro w Wieży wygląda tak samo; z tą różnicą, że na kanapie leży sweter Steve’a, na ścianie w kuchni wisi zegar, a on nie rozmawia teraz jedynie z JARVISEM. Zaczyna czuć się faktycznie jak w domu, a nie kolejnym zimnym laboratorium.

\- Właśnie coś budujemy – mówi wprost. – Kłócimy się jak diabli, nie wszystko idzie po naszej myśli, ale jakoś idzie. Jeśli Pepper w to wejdzie, rozchrzani to od środka. Znajdzie każdy nasz słaby punkt i wykorzysta go przeciwko nam. Po to ją zatrudniłem. Jest świetna w takich akcjach, ale dlatego, żeby się z nią zmierzyć, muszę przygotować grunt. Najlepiej, jakby poobserwowała nas i sama odkryła, że nie jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Daj jej szansę poznać Steve’a i Jamesa, i nas.

\- Bez obrazy Tony, to wygląda jak pokłosie załamania nerwowego – rzuca Rhodes, przelotnie zerkając na Jamesa i Steve’a.

\- Nie, to projekt… - stwierdza i wzrusza rękami. – Mieliśmy teorię, którą wprowadziliśmy w życie, a teraz wprowadzamy poprawki do prototypu. Może będzie kiedyś doskonały. Może nie. Może będziemy wprowadzali poprawki do końca życia – przyznaje. – Ważne, że wiesz… - urywa.

\- Że nad czymś pracujecie – odgaduje Rhodes. – Cieszy mnie to, ale wolałbym, żebyś się nie zabierał za skomplikowane mechanizmy – odgryza się.

\- Znasz mnie. To nie mogło być łatwe – rzuca i uśmiecha się, nie siląc się nawet bardzo. – Zostajesz u nas na kilka dni? – pyta.

\- Tak, myślę, że tak. Zanim przyszedłeś rozmawiałem z Barnesem o weteranach – przyznaje Rhodey. – Myślę, że powinniśmy dokończyć… - urywa.

James siada ponownie na kanapie, ale patrzy tylko na niego, więc Tony uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Prototyp – podchwytuje Steve, kiedy nikt ich nie słyszy.

Tony całuje go w czoło, ciągnąc go w stronę kanapy.

 


End file.
